Through The Sands We Go
by zcritic88
Summary: A year after the events of pokemon Sun and Moon, Lillie had returned to Alola to reunite with Elio and begin a new adventure in the Orre region. As the reunion and adventures begin, a crime organization from twelve years ago has made a comeback.
1. Act 1 Chapter 1 One year later

**The following fanfiction takes place a year after Pokemon Sun and Moon and twelve years after Pokemon XD Gale of Darkness and Seventeen years after the events of Pokemon Colosseum. It is assumed the reader knows of those three games and what has happened.**

* * *

Despite his position as Champion and all that came with being Champion of Alola, the dark haired grey eyed boy Elio, still missed Lillie. They talk on the phone from time to time; while Lillie said her mother was getting better mentally, Elio is waiting to see if her mother improved as a person to believe it. More importantly, was that Lillie became a powerful trainer during her adventures in Kanto. She defeated the elite four and became the Champ of the region. With a promise that once her mother recovered from Bills machine, she will make a return to Alola to see everyone again. Elio long dreamed of the day he will see Lillie again, to meet the trainer he inspired in a one on one battle and the girl he has a crush on.

His old friend Hau had not changed much. He was still naive, energetic and munching on masaladas , living a care free life style. Preparing himself for the day he might become Kahuna of the island. Gladion was acting president of Aether and did much to clean up the dark deeds that were committed during the Aether crisis. Recently Aether has been studying on a new subject! The mystery of Mega Stones, their connections with key stones and the origins of key stones. As long as nothing drastic happens over mega evolution's, there should not be ANY issues coming from the champ.

Most of Team Skull disbanded after the Ultra beast incident. But members of the group are still around. Guzma, being a regular person that Elio meets in the battle tree, Plumera being a usual challenger for Elio's title of champion and even the some grunts who were throwaways, were ready to try the island challenge once more if they didn't put their talents elsewhere. Elio mostly encouraged the former grunts to make a realistic end goal. Two such goals are beating all the trials and beating the elite four. Recently some of the low ranking members of Team Skull have actually decided to start the island challenge fresh. Most start themselves on Melemele island, first of the four islands, which is the quickest and easiest to get started on.

One particular trio from Team Skull went by the name York's, Jeffery and Bulmer.

At high noon, noise was heard from the city called Hau'oli, there the dark skin member York's lit a cigarette before he began posing. "All right boys, with the 6 pokeballs we divided up what did we catch!"

The brown haired gangster Bulmer, shouted as he let out a blue bat. "I got this Zubat who is pretty good at making opponents flinch."

The paler red haired gangster, Jeffery posed like he was back in the gang before he send out a metal ball with magnets known as Magnemite. "I sneaked into the school grounds and caught a Magnemite because once it learns thunder wave it will help me catch more pokemon around these islands... I am hoping to get a Makuhita later"

The dark skin Yorks finished his cigarette as he sent out a green blob of oily sludge known as Grimer. "HA! Caught this Grimer, digging in my trash can this morning, it has the ability poison touch. It poisoned most of the opponents I faced this morning. We won every last one of the three fights,"

Flying in the distance on a Charizard; was Elio, a dark hair, grey eyed boy at the age of twelve wearing a black hat, a blue and white stripped shirt landed near the pokemon center to go get treats for a yellow creature impersonating another pokemon known as Mimikyu and a large reptile creature with a younger one in her pouch known as Kangaskhan that were let out for a walk.

Yorks looked in fear and shouted. "Oh crap! Its that kid again! Look we ain't doing nothing this time around so don't go sicking no Kangaskhan at us!"

Elio looked at their pokemon, then back at the grunts. "So what are you people actually doing here?"

Bulmer being the only one with the courage to answer "Uh, redoing the island challenges. Because most of us don't have anything better to do besides try to climb up,"

Elio stares at all three. "Oh, are you three ready for such tasks?"

The Skull Trio looked at each other in uncertainty.

"Hmm, still not 100% sure!" Elio responds back before smiling in encouragement. "Here is a pro tip for when you don't know how far you are going, just make sure you set yourselves realistic expectations. For example, do you want to clear the island trials or do you want to beat the elite four? You would be surprised how many are actually able to reach that goal. As long as you think your team's accordingly and try something one would not expect, you will reach you goals. Good day."

As he left to the masalada shop, his Mimikyu running past the grunts like she wanted to get her treat. With the Kangaskhan keeping its cheerful young safe, Jeffery turned to the group as he took the words to heart. "Something one would not expect? That is a great idea!"

Jeffery shouted like he was back in the gang. "Say, any idea that one would not expect to find on these islands? Their was that one festival that gave out that bug egg as a grand prize, and Guzma ended up coming second short of the champ. It turned out to evolve into a big fiery moth. That only made the boss more mad. Apparently this big moth was said to be rare, only found on some islands in Hoenn and even rarer in the ruins of Unova!"

Bulmer nodded in agreement. "I know right. We need to get ourselves some of that. Pokemon that don't normally show up on these islands, that would catch these island chumps by surprise, then who will be picking on us? NO ONE!"

York's shook his head at the two. "Look you two numb skulls, we can barely afford to get 2 dozen balls, let alone GO to these places... we are stuck with what we can get and it is going to take a while before we can even set up a team."

"Oh I wouldn't say that!"

The trio acted in shock in response from a voice came from what looked like a old jolly looking tourist wearing a blue Alolan shirt.

"Sorry I couldn't help but over here, you want some pokemon who are not of this region?"

The Skull Trio nodded in agreement before the man clapped his hands. "Excellent! I happen to know some people who would be rather happy to give you some rather useful pokemon!"

Yorks shouted. "Hold the phone old man, this sounds a bit too good to be true, what's the catch?"

The man shook his head and gestured innocently. "Oh my no catch, no price, not even a real favor. All I ask is for you to complete this islands trial and beat the Kahuna. Show me if your three are competent to handle them. Then meet at the port, I have some fine fellows who would be more than happy to offer you some variety."

Bulmer looked at his Zubat then back toward the man and said. "Clear the island trials? Sounds easy enough. Thanks old man, we will get to you when we are all done."

As the trio shouted in excitement that their hair brained idea might work, an older tough looking pink, yellow haired woman in a bandanna listened into most of this, shook her head and thought to herself. _These three numbskull's are letting themselves get taken advantaged of... AGAIN!_

Meanwhile, in a laboratory at the edge of Melemele's shore

Elio is helping out a Professor by the name of Kukui work on updating the Rotom Dex. Elio was busy moving boxes over and keeping Rotom Dex calm during the data transfer.

"So boss, with the National Dex, we will finally be able to get specific information on pokemon not native to these islands, including old Solaire?"

The Professor responded. "Correct, as soon as we make contact with the professors of the other regions about you completing the Alolan Dex we will finally be able to spread this information to the people of Alola,"

Elio grinned in glee. "Alola is joining the rest of the world in Pokemon discovery,"

 **RING RING RING.**

The Professor grabbed the phone, "Hello?"

He is about to use the video screen before being interrupted. "Huh? Oh... that's wonderful to hear, today? You sure? He has been exited to see you after over a year? Alright, see you real soon," **Beep!**

Elio being too busy to listen asked, "What was that boss? One of the professors about to share Dex info with us?"

The professor shook his head "No, just one of the guys at the league talking about sending more challengers to Alola. You might want to spend the next few days getting ready."

Elio smirked. "Heh... hope they are ready for latest pokemon I have raised, because if they cannot keep up they are going to get burned,"

The professor asked. "Are you sure you want to bring that thing?"

The arrogant trainer replied back. "Of course, I normally don't bring the Tapus with me because they have better things to do, unless it is VERY important. While Nebby is normally happy at the Pelago or at the Altar of the Moone, I will let her out to stretch her wings from time to time. Using her for title defense would be SO evil it would not be funny. Speaking of which, I may want to go pay her a visit in the next day, other wise she starts missing Lillie and that leads to a whole lot of trouble calming her down. Besides depending on the time of day the sun will shine ever brighter with this next batch of champs."

Elio eagerly said as he stared at the red wing moth perching on a cliff outside and continued his thought. "Samson had a pup two months ago that I named Gladiator, while the old berserker is officially retired at the Pelago... his son is more than eager to go places his father could not. Otherwise I am bringing most of the same old team from when I conquered this region, including Guppy and speaking of new challengers! I might want to alert some of the old about this new batch. I might have something for them to do to help spice things up for them." Kukui grinned in response to such an idea as the Alolan Champ went out the door waving goodbye.

Elio signaled his Volcarona to follow, as he headed towards Iki town to let Hau in on the plan. He intended to let his friend know about the following chaos, so he would not worry about actual trouble going on in Alola. A tan child rushed towards Elio with one of the more excited grins he had not seen in over a year and the instant he saw Elio, his face changed into a brief panic. Like he was trying to fine something else to talk about.

Elio shook his head in response to seeing the panic and tried to calm his friend down. "Sheesh Hau I have not even set things up yet; word is from the professor that some new challengers are on their way to Alola. I am going to organize a small group to antagonize them. One of us might want to inform that Skull Trio over this so they don't get lost discouraged or get caught in the gears,"

Hau cheered in response. "HAH! That sounds exciting! Anyways Li... I mean I heard that one of those challengers have already made it to Alola and are already getting started on the trials,"

Elio's eyes widen and asked how soon will this be happening?

"Crap this means I got to hurry, if I don't let Gladion or some of the former Skull members know about this plan, there would not be any antagonists for the "heroes" to beat." Elio said as he called the Volcarona back into its ball.

"Try to spread the word to as many people as you can, if you see a Snorlax blocking some roads and some gangsters pretending to have actually done that, that was my idea," Elio then called in Charizard for a quick flight to Aether Paradise. "See you tomorrow. Let me, know if more meat arrives on these shores."


	2. Act 1 Chapter 2 Thine Wrath

Swoop! Elio landed at the front of Aether Paradise, a giant research facility floating in the sea near Alola, thinking to himself about his schedule. A purple haired woman greeted him.

"Hello and welcome to... oh Elio its you!"

Elio greeted her back. "Hey Wicke, if Gladion is not at the Conservation area, I am going to search some of the inns around Alola, there is a hair brained scheme he might be interested in that can kill some time."

Wicke flinched in response trying to warn him. "Elio wait don't go up the..."

Elio did not even listened as he pushed the button to go up. As he went up to the Conversation area, he saw one of the few people, he HOPED he would avoid like the plague, a tall blond lady. The gem on the dress was missing and her hair was shorter compared to the last time he saw her, just to her shoulders. Elio recognized Lusamine. He was also worried that SHE is back here on Alola... with Lillie being nowhere to be found. He approached with a calm look.

"Oh hel..." Lusamine said as she turned to greet the champ and recognized WHO she was about to talk to.

"Where is Lillie and what did you do to her?" Elio asked in a calm built up rage as he takes out a pokeball. "Don't lie to me about this or you are about to have a REALLY bad time."

The blond lady shook her head a bit. "If you must know, she is on Alola. Whether she is safe or not depends on your definition."

Elio found that information too vague to be taken as truth. "Garden 10 minutes."

Lusamine started to ask. "Wha..."

Elio interrupted. "If we fight here MUCH more people and pokemon are going to get caught in the crossfire. I want a full answer!"

Lusamine put her fingers between her eyes, out of annoyance over something. "Fine, if you choose find it that vague!"

Behind him the Aether Chief Branch scientist, Wicke came barreling, huffing and puffing. "Listen Elio, Miss Lillie really is on Alola. She came here to greet everyone after visiting some people on Melemele. She never specified what she was doing."

Elio looked at the situation in an awkward stare. "I am not apologizing, but this is rather awkward." As he faced back toward Lusamine he was still staring in question. "I called you out on a battle that you agreed to... you still want to battle?"

Lusamine smirked. "Well champion of Alola, no sense backing out now! I want to see how your team has improved since we last met." Elio put on his angry face, that looked more like a smile. "Okay then. Now I have a reason."

Ten minutes later the battle starts.

Vs... Lusamine

Out of one of Lusamines ultra balls comes a large pink fairy known as Clefairy, who has a mischievous grin.

Elio tossed a pokeball and shouted as a red wolf leaps onto the battlefield. "GO GLADIATOR, USE STONE EDGE!"

As sharp rocks impale Lusamine's pokemon without any guard up, Clefable used cosmic power in an attempt to generate more bulk.

Elio shook his head and shouted."Oh we are not having that, GLADIATOR STONE EDGE AGAIN!" Sharp rocks once again tear into the Clefable, dealing critical damage and knocking it out from the battlefield. Elio said in pride as he prepared the next pokemon. "Well done Gladiator, Samson would be proud."

The next pokemon Lusamine send out was a large pink bear. Elio called back the Lycanroc and shouted. "GO FORTH SOLAIRE !"

Out came a Volcarona, Lusamine looked at the moth intrigued. "I have only heard tales of this pokemon, never seen it this close, Bewear use double edge!"

The Bewear took advantage of the switch in and rammed into the Volcarona, Elio performed a pose emulating a rising flame, energy flowed into the Volcarona as its trainer is about to shout. "Oh you are about to see more than just stories, SOLAIRE! INFERNO OVERDRIVE!"

The Volcarona rose into the air generated an massive inferno ball shooting it towards the Bewear. The Bewear panicked upon realizing that the damage was about to hurt. The impact of the explosion was enough to knock Lusamine off the ground, leaving the Bewear charred and several tree's obliterated.

Lusamine sent out a purple witch like ghost. "Take this Volcarona down with a power gem!"

The Mismagius conjured four glowing gems that shot at the Volcarona, sending the Volcarona crashing down for a knock out.

Elio sighed as he swapped. "Only way to get a safe switch, GO LOST!" Out came a Mimikyu that was hissing at Lusamine. Mismagius used shadow ball, as it hurls a dark blob towards the Mimikyu, her disguise plopped upon impact.

Elio smiled at the free shot before shouting. "LOST, SHADOW CLAW, SHOW THIS WITCH WHAT YOU CAN STILL DO!" She raked into the ghost. The Mismagius was slammed the ground, before loosing consciousness. Elio swapped to a large black and red fiery cat known as Incineroar. Lusamine switched to her flowery Lilligant for a teeter dance, causing the Incineroar to dance in confusion before being pelted by a paralyzing stun spore.

Elio shouted. "GUPPY USE FLARE BLITZ!" The Incineroar was dazed, he struggled to move but he ignited into a inferno and rammed the Lilligant for a knock out.

As Lusamine called the Lilligant back for her next pokemon, Elio was still furious at Lusamine for just being back and shouted. "Hey you remember the pokemon I used to deal the winning blow last time?"

Lusamine remembered during the last time she had to fight the boy, with a hidden cringe on her face as she sent out a pretty sea serpent known as Milotic. "You mean that Goliosopod who gave my Bewear such a hard time?"

Elio laughed sarcastically as he switched his Incineroar for his next pokemon. "HAHAHA NO! I am talking about H.P, my Kangaskhan, you may not have remembered her, but she remembers you. Good news though, you will be remembering her right now," Out came a Kangaskhan that recognized who she was fighting and glared. Elio activated his key stone as the mega stone on the younger ones head piece glowed. "H.P MEGA EVOLVE!"

The younger Kangaskhan glowed as it had a growth spurt, she leaped out of the pouch ready to fight. Elio shouted. "H.P! MAGGIE! OPEN UP WITH FAKE OUT!" The duo leaped at the Milotic to do a double clap at her face, startling her before she could shoot out another hydro pump.

Elio saw the chance and shouted. "ALRIGHT FINISH THIS FIGHT WITH A RETURN!" The Kangaskhan duo smiled in glee as they glowed, generating the the affection they had toward their trainer into a powerful punch. Aimed toward the Milotic's abdomen, with the child's punch towards her face sent her barreling back.

Lusamine called back the Milotic and pulled out another ultra ball, hesitant to throw it. "I am still not done."

As she tossed the next pokemon. Elio had the Kangaskhan brace herself for the next one, out came a blue fluffy bird.

Elio blinked. "Huh? I haven't seen an Altaria outside of the battle tree before."

Lusamine shook her head at Elio's ignorance. "I was hoping she was ready before it came to this, but it would not be graceful to back out at this point. While I was recovering I found this thing injured as a Swablu. The poor thing never wanted to leave after it got better, so I kept it."

Elio groaned, "Yeah I am still not buying any of that. H.P USE RETURN!"

The Altaria did not even get hit by the younger Kangaskhan as it was sent flying back towards Lusamine. Both her and the Altaria were knocked off their feet. Next thing Lusamine saw was a Kangaskhan that gave her a death glare. Elio shouted and signaled a time out before he used the key stone to power the Kangaskhan down. "H.P THAT IS ENOUGH! We don't even know if she done anything yet,"

Kangaskhan grunted "Skhan... (fine)" As the mega energy faded, the child shrunk back down as the parent took her back into the pouch.

Elio turned to Wicke in a concerned look. "I will try looking for Lillie myself after I dealt with one of these new challengers that just came to Alola. There are suppose to be more of them coming within a week and I have been planning something, but I need Gladion for it to work."

The Alolan champ glared back to Lusamine unamused. "If anything had happened to Lillie, I will be seeing you again very soon!"

The woman petting the Altaria stilled her tongue as Elio paged Charizard to fly him off. As he finally left, Lusamine called the Altaria back in the ball. "You have less experience in comparison to the others anyways... I am sure you will get better in due time." She looked over to Wicke in a frown. "I expected this to happen when she asked me to tell that boy the bare minimum... I am surprised he hasn't caught on yet."


	3. Act 1 Chapter 3 The Misadventure

Elio flew to Akala, where route 8 and the roadside hotel was. If Gladion was not busy keeping Aether in line he was normally there or near the battle tree training.

Elio spotted a blonde green eye teenage in dark clothes looking at the distance. "Hey Gladion!"

The brief smile Gladion had seconds ago turned into a usual frown as he noticed. "What do you want?"

Elio replied in excitement. "I don't know if Hau has told you this already but some new challengers have arrived on Alola... and I have an idea that you might be interested in,"

With a raised eyebrow, Gladion asked, "What exactly are you asking of me?"

Elio explained. "Just having the new arrivals just do the trials would get stale after awhile, so I was thinking... would you and a couple of other people serve as a type of antagonists to these challengers?"

Gladion shook his head in response. "That is just stu..."

Elio interrupted as he raises his hand. "You don't even have to do anything actually horrible, just placing a Snorlax on a roadway or three with the option to boast that you did it. Hau already knows so just play along that I am the diabolical mastermind that is intentionally causing trouble. Could spice the Alolan experience for them,"

Gladion's glare lightened up a little bit. "Okay then, other than me who else do you plan to drag into this train wreck?"

Elio shrugged "Eh not much, just some people that use to be a part of Team Skull, could give them something to do."

Gladion kept a glare at Elio as he heard who was being dragged into the scheme. "I know enough of Ula'Ula to call that a bad idea."

Elio frowned in questioning. "What you mea...? Oh … Nanu! I might want to let him know before any of this nonsense even begins. Still, I call you whether it is a go or not, if it is are you in on this?"

Gladion continued to glare at his rival. "Sure, I guess."

Elio nodded. "Alright, let me know how the new people react to having a Snorlax blocking their way." Elio said goodbye and took off.

Flying towards Ula'Ula Island, he found a police station near a desolate place called Po town. Nanu was enjoying his evening of nothing, hanging out with his Meowth.

The cop just stared as he recognizes the kid rushing in to shout. "Hey Nanu, I got a favor to ask."

The cop asked in return. "Does it have anything to do with the members of Team Skull?"

Elio grinned. "Yes!"

The cop with the dead look in his eyes asked. "Does it in anyway involve property damage or stealing things?"

Elio shook his head and grinned wider. "No it does not, if they do that then they are not following the plan!"

Nanu rolled his eyes at what he was hearing. "Does the plan have anything to do with a Snorlax?"

Elio kept the wide grin and answered in excitement. "Why yes, yes it does!"

Nanu heard the tone, shook his head and asked. "Does it involve trial goers?"

Elio let loose a small laugh. "Oh most certainly yes!"

Nanu groaned before answering, "Don't place it on any road ways, don't place it near the shrines and most importantly don't place it near the abandon shopping center."

Elio grinned even wider to thank the Kahuna as he proceeded to call Gladion who responded in an unamused. "What?"

Elio spoke out holding his excitement. "He said yes, going to gather some of the boys from Team Skull before sending them off. There is some areas that are off limits, so I have to explain some of that," He heard a long pause over the phone before hearing Gladion sighed.

"Wonderful."

Elio heard the hint of sarcasm as he continued. "Off to Melemele island to find the others, I will lend you guys a Snorlax to block some important pathways in the next day or so, talk to you then, bye."

Click!

Taking off Elio headed to Hau'oli beach, Melemele's main beach, to see if he can find Guzma. Elio knew that Guzma would be in a better mood to listen if he kept the Volcarona in the ball and out of sight. The champion spotted the former Skull boss sitting at the corner of a beach with his Goliosopod at his side, starring at the waves relatively bored.

Elio shouted. "Hey Guzma!"

The former Skull Boss flinched at the noise breaking the mood. "What the hell do you want?"

Elio kept a grin as he explained. "Some new people are arriving on Alola to partake in the island challenges. I am gathering some antagonists to make their trial more memorable. Do you want in?"

The Boss grinned for a moment before he shook his head. "Yeah champ, I'm in. But shouldn't you be getting ready for something yourself?"

Elio looked confused, "Something? I have been busy setting up the "villains" for this show, all you and some former Skull Members have to do is do everything possible to inconvenience people; just don't break or steal things and watch where the Snorlax's go. Then revel as you see the look on their faces as they have to deal with the biggest obstacle they will ever face, a thousand pound tub of lard that is not moving anytime soon."

The former Skull Boss chuckled. "Heh, no not that, something that only you the champ can do, otherwise this show will have no finale."

Elio asked. "Presenting myself at the throne of all this madness?"

The former Skull Boss nodded "Bingo kid, no sense keeping them waiting," Elio nodded back in agreement. "Good point! The first visitor is already on Alola, so do everything possible to prepare for the next batch, let Plumera know about this. I need as many people as possible for this to work."

The former Skull Boss glared in annoyance. "Get out of here kid!"

The Champ joked back. "Alright nice talking with you!"

Before Elio set Charizard on another flight path, He spotted Nebby flying back to the Pelago. Most of the time Nebby flew over to the Altar of the Moone, which was located on Poni island, relax for a bit, then fly back and normally at night while everyone is asleep. The instant Elio noticed and waved, Nebby turned her head around and acted a little startled that Elio noticed her.

Thinking to himself. _"Going to ask Nebby what that was all about after I take care of this newcomer,"_ He set the Charizard out to mount Lanakila, the largest mountain on Ula'ula and the largest mountain on Alola. The two guards greeted Elio like they normally would. He responded back that a new challenger was coming and that he seek to return to his throne.


	4. Act 1 Chapter 4 Champ vs Champ

Elio's personal Elite Four greeted him like they normally would, each of the four had battled him before he ascended to the throne. Olivia was the only one that gave him some problems, but that was due to type advantage, something his Kangaskhan had taken care, of the instant she came out. Elio would like it if the four at least gave mega evolution a try, but some of them are not comfortable with it. "That's fine, opinions are opinions."

RING RING! "Boss, a new challenger is approaching,"

Elio responded to the call. "Good I was heading towards the throne anyways," As Elio flicked the phone off he alerted his elite four. "Okay the new meat has finally arrived, don't hold back because they certainly wont,"

As Elio went into the telporter to ascend to the crystal throne, he prepared his pokemon for what was to come. He felt excitement over the next contender for his throne. Sounds of a teleporter activated, as Elio mentally prepared himself for the next line to greet this would be contender.

He leaped from his throne bellowing. "YOU DARE CHALLENGE MY THRONE?! FLEE OR STAND AND BE CUT DOWN! FOR I WOULD DO THE SA..."

Elio stopped himself as he realized a green eyed blonde girl with a pony tail, around his age approached the throne. "LILLIE? You are alright and ...here to challenge me?"

Lillie said in a cheerful tone. "Surprise! You did call me about your plans to make these challenges more memorable. That was one way to greet someone coming here."

As Lillie grins nervously. Elio looked on dumbfounded. "So that phone call about the challenger's coming. That was you calling home?"

Lillie nodded "I told him to keep this a surprise,"

Elio still glanced as he asked. "How many people were in on this surprise?"

Lillie laughed nervously. "Well besides Kukui, Burnet and Hau were also in on this. I also told Wicke, my brother and my mother to try and keep this a secret. I told both my mother and Wicke to at least tell you that I am on Alola and safe."

Elio's eyes widen at that last part. "WOOPS! Thought your mother did something to you. I was searching that place to inform Gladion of some hair brained scheme I had planned. I found her instead and did not believe anything she said. She was too vague about the information and this was not the first time she hid stuff from everyone. If Wicke did not explain things better, that could have gone a lot worse."

Lillie made a nervous grin. "Yeah I got a call about that... my mother is not doing that favor again for quite a while."

Elio starred awkwardly before he regained his composure as champion. "So challenger, if you seek the throne there is one last challenge before you and that is me. Be prepared to give it your all, because I certainly am. If you are ready for this we may begin," Both trainers glared at each other with determination.

Vs Pokemon Trainer Lillie.

"GO RAFFLE, SHOW HIM WHAT YOU CAN DO!" Lillie sent out a plant like creature, a large red flower on its head and a dark blue body on the bottom known as Vileplume.

Elio shouted as he sent out his Lycanroc "GLADIATOR STONE EDGE!" Rocks impale the Vileplume with no guard accuracy.

Lillie saw the damage and shouted. "RAFFLE GIGA DRAIN!"

The Lycanroc yelped as the Vileplume drained its health, adding it to its own.

Elio was still shouting. "GLADIATOR STONE EDGE AGAIN!" Stones dug into the Vileplume for a critical hit, knocking it out.

Lillie called the Vileplume back and shouted. "Go Sunne!"

As a Volcarona came out of the ball, Elio gasp in ah before shouting outloud. " _Wow you have a Volcarona yourself._ OH CRAP YOU HAVE A VOLCARONA! GLADIATOR STONE ED..."

The Volcarona hymned a large buzz, Elio's Lycanroc yelped as the noise finished it off. Elio's expression of shock turned into a grin as he called the Lycanroc back. "HAH YOU THINK YOUR FLAME BURNS!? GO SOLAIRE!"

Elio sent out his own Volcarona. "Solaire..."

Lillie shouted her order. "Sunne...

Both shouted in unison. "FIREY DANCE!"

Both moths flew into the air, bathing each other in flame... both glowed bright from their own flame. Both trainers prepared a pose emulating a rising flame. Both Volcarona's charged up in energy for a "INFERNO OVERDRIVE!"

Two balls of heat erupt at the same time, the force of the two massive fire balls send both trainers back. For a brief moment the people of Alola thought it was morning already. In the mist of the explosion, the two Volcarona's fell towards the ground with smoke fuming from their bodies. Lillie glared in determination drew out the pokeball. "Sunne return," Elio was left speechless, but still grinned as he called his own Volcarona back.

Lillie took out an ultra ball and shouted "Go Nurse!" Out comes a large pink creature with an egg in its pouch.

Elio tossed out a net ball. "BUMBO IT IS TIME!" Out came Golisopod, the large insect looked at the trainer behind the Blissey and waved at her in greeting. Elio blushed in thought. " _Bumbo you will play with her later,_ FIRST IMPRESSION!" As The Blissey was startled by such a large creature, the Golisopod proceeded to sucker punch her.

Lillie knew of a Golisopod having low speed and shouted."Nurse thunder wave," As the Bissey sent out a small electrical wave, hitting the Golisopod's nerves to where it has more trouble moving than usual. Lillie saw it and shouted in an attempt to keep the Blissey in battle. "NURSE USE SOFTBOILED!"

The Blissey nibbled on its egg, regenerating some of the wound. Elio glared and shouted. "BUMBO LIQUIDATION!" The Golisopod was able to move enough to embedded its claws with flowing water, WACK, Blissey fainted.

Lillie frowned as she called the Blissey back and took out a great ball. "GO POLEY!"

Out came a trio of metal balls with screws and magnets known as Magneton, with a purple stone in the middle.

Lillie wanted the Golisopod taken out before it caused more trouble and shouted. "POLEY USE THUNDER!" The Magneton shot a thunderbolt into the crystal ceiling to form dark clouds, the Golisopod watched as lighting fell from the sky, it hits dead in the center, scoring a critical hit. The Golisopod twitched, then fell over.

Elio smirked at such a sight. " _Oh that is how it is going to_ be, H.P GET OUT THERE!" Out comes a Kangaskhan.

The Champion boasted loud and proud. "You have fought well to make it this far. BUT NOTHING WILL PREPARE YOU FOR THIS, H.P, MEGA EVOLVE!"

The child grew and leaped out of the pouch as both her and her parent hear the order. "EARTHQUAKE THAT PILE OF METAL!"

The parent slammed the ground with such force, sending a shock wave. The Magneton barely held on due to how sturdy it was, then the child slammed the ground. Sending a smaller shock wave to finish it off.

Lillie shook her head at how over the top Elio was acting as she called the Magneton back and shouted. "GO LOLA." Out came a felinish fish creature known as Vaporeon.

Elio stared and bellowed. "H.P USE RETURN!" The Kangaskhan duo smacked the Vaporeon backwards.

Lillie knew of the Kangaskhan's damage and ordered. "LOLA USE SCALD!" The Vaporeon sent a stream of hot water and burned the Kangaskhan.

Elio is frustrated at the sight. "GRR H.P KEEP USING RETURN!" The blow was less strong than before, Lillie calmly shouted. "Lola use wish!" As the Vaporeon looked to the stars and glowed.

Elio gritted his teeth and kept shouting towards the Kangaskhan. "KEEP ATTACKING, DO NOT RELENT!" Lillie responded with her own order. "Lola use protect." Vaporeon used a protective barrier to block the blow, the wish came true and it healed most of its health. Lillie saw an opening and shouted. "LOLA SURF!" A large tidal wave of water formed and crashed at the Kangaskhan. The parent child duo were still up and refused to surrender as they threw another return.

"Lola use another Surf to finish that Kangaskhan,"

CRASH! Blurp, Blurp!

The parent child duo collapsed as the child reverted back to a smaller form.

Elio returned them to their ball. "Good work you two!"

He barked out as he tossed a quick ball. "GO LOST!" Out came his Mimikyu as Elio aimed his hand for his next order. "LOST SWORDS DANCE, BUILD UP YOUR POWER AND BREAK THAT VAPOREON!"

Lillie remembered the Mimikyu and knew she had to take out the disguise, she shouted in hope for another burn. "LOLA USE SCALD!"

The disguise plopped, otherwise nothing of note happened.

"LOST SHADOW CLAW!"

RAKE!

The Vaporeon was hurt from the damage. Lillie knew the Vaporeon was about to go down, but wanted to prepare. "LOLA USE WISH!"

The Vaporeon closed her eyes as a shooting star flew in the sky.

Elio shouted out. "LOST FINISH IT WITH PLAY ROUGH!"

The Mimikyu leaped at the Vaporeon and beaten her up before tossing her back to her trainer for a knock out.

Elio in an adrenaline boost shouted. "Alright bring out your last pokemon. SHOW ME WHAT YOU HAVE AS A LAST STAND!"

Lillie still having determination looked Elio dead in the eyes. "Alright, Go Mele!"

Out came a reptile with a giant plant on its back, on the plant there is a band with a glowing stone known as Venusaur.

Elio glanced back at the girl standing before him, she revealed a z ring with a flower shaped mark. In the center is another glowing stone. As Elio realized what is about to happen, he grinned. "DO IT! SHOW ME WHAT POWER YOU ARE ABOUT TO UNLEASH!" As he shouted in excitement, the Venusaur glowed as her plant became larger with more vines.

In sight of the mega evolved pokemon Elio thought to himself. _"Bulky little devil... lets see how well that wall can withstand against a wall breaker._ LOST, SHADOW CLAW!"

The Mimikyu dealt a large amount of damage to the mega Venusaur before Lillie shouted.

"MELE SLUDGE BOMB!" As a ball of sludge pelt the Mimikyu for a critical hit it sent her flying back toward trainers feet, knockout!

The wish came true, the Venusaur's wounds have healed from the damage, leaving the champion to his last pokemon.

Elio looked at his last ball, unwavering from the challenge. "This is it Guppy, out last stand. IF WE ARE GOING DOWN, IT WILL BE IN A BLAZE OF GLORY!"

He tossed out the Incineroar.

Lillie smiled as the battle turned in her favor and shouted. "MELE SLUDGE BOMB WE GOT TO PUSH THROUGH!" Elio shouted back. "GUPPY FLARE BLITZ, TEAR DOWN THAT WALL!"

The sludge bomb hit the Incineroar, it still charged at the Venusaur in full force. The recoil sent both flying toward the wall. "GRR GUPPY AGAIN KEEP CHARING, DO NOT STOP UNTIL EITHER THAT VENUSAUR IS DONE OR YOU ARE DONE!"

Lillie saw Elio on his last leg and shouted back. "MELE SLUDGE BOMB AGAIN, FINISH THIS!" The Incineroar slammed into the Venusaurs head, dealing a critical hit, sludge hurled him a distance. In the mist, the Incineroar got up, barely able to hold on. The Venusaur tried to get up, she reverted back to her normal form and collapsed.

Both trainers looked in disbelief. Pokemon trainer Lillie was defeated.


	5. Act 1 Chapter 5 Next Adventure

Elio approached Lillie with his hand raised.

"Congratulations are still in order trainer, few have been able to even reach me, fewer have actually lasted. You are the first to actually back me into a wall. If you want to try again for the throne,you are free to do so. Also welcome back Lillie, I missed you."

As she heard those words Lillie leaped at the boy to give him one of the biggest hugs he had the misfortune to have received.

"I missed you too!" The embrace lasted a good five minutes before Elio got a ring from Kahili down stairs.

"Hey Champ the challenger has been up there longer than expected, you doing alright?"

Elio calmed himself down as he answered. "Yes. Tell any would be challengers that I am going to be on break for a bit."

He turned to Lillie and asked. "You want to go to the Altar of the Moone, there is someone who may want to see you. If Nebby did not sneak out early to do that already."

Lillie giggled in response. "She already did when I was clearing the last trial, but sure."

A week later after Elio's battle with Lillie things calmed down on Alola after Elio's scheme before hand had to come to a close. Lillie had to call Gladion, who in turn called the former Team Skull members to call off on the Snorlax plan (they did not even capture a single Snorlax for the plan anyways). Turned out it was going to take a couple more months before more new people would arrive on Alola. Elio and Lillie had no other plans besides hanging out and catching up on what the other had been doing.

Elio wanted to know about most of Lillies adventures in Kanto, he got the brief info on where Lillie caught her pokemon as well as the highlights of her team during that time. Venusaur was a starter, Vaporeon was an Eevee that she got from Bill, Blissey use to be a Chansey she caught while near the Saffari zone, Magneton was caught during her adventure near a power plant to go find a T.M, Vileplume being caught as an early journey pokemon that Lillie did not want to part with. Volcarona was from an egg given to her during the end of her journey in Kanto. Most of the highlights involved her team being able handle damage and dish it back and save for Sunne and Poley who were wall breakers. Everyone was glad to have Lillie back and threw her a small party in celebration.

After the party, Elio was at Kukui's house with Lillie. He moaned as he searched some brochures. _"GROAN I am bored already!"_

Lillie, as she gathered notes on the pokemon that were found elsewhere in the world, asked Elio what was wrong? The boy answered in a bored tone.

"It is going to take a couple more months before new challengers arrive in this region and aside from the local challengers you were the only one who was new. I am searching for new places that could give me something to do. Most sound decent but I am looking for a place that I can go visit, beat everyone and be back in the next couple months."

Lillie grabbed a random brochure to see exactly what he was looking for. "Hey Elio, you read this one yet?"

Elio looked curiously. "That old one? I have not looked at it yet."

Lillie looked at the thing and replied. "Not much detail other than the region has various Colosseum and a place called Mount Battle."

Elio read more in interest. "Huh? Orre? Looks like the kind of place that can kill time."

Elio looked at Lillie with a smile. "Want to come with?"

Lillie stared. "I would have to ask Kukui and the others if it is okay for me to be gone for a long time again, if they say yes then of course!"

Elio smiled back. "Fine with me. I will ask some of my folks if that is okay, as well as the people at the league if I can take the time away for this."

Elio asked everyone for approval of him and Lillie going, the people at the league were okay with him going to a new region so long as he was back before the challengers start coming in. His mother agreed to such a trip as long as he kept himself and Lillie safe. Nebby approved of the trip as well but only if she stayed behind on Alola to watch over something for Elio. As for Lillie she had Kukui and Burnet agree to letting her go on a trip as long as she called home and talked to them about any new moves she may see or move combinations, due to Orre's battle system being slightly different from usual regions. Gladion agreed to letting Lillie go on her trip as long as she returns stronger than before. He was a little jealous that she came closer to beating Elio than him or anyone else who challenged Elio. Wicke agreed to letting Lillie go on her trip and gave her the general information regarding Orre, places to visit and the fact that every battle in Orre was the double format. Lusamine reluctantly agreed to let Lillie take the trip, but only if she called home once a week, in addition she gave her the small tip to avoid a place called Pyrite Town if she can. If they have to visit the place, then they were not to stay the night.

As the duo visited Hau'loi to let each other know that enough people approved of them making such a visit. Elio thought of the journey and asked "Hey Lillie, if we go to Orre with the boys we have now, would that make things too easy?"

As Lillie thought of it, she nodded. "Yes, it would."

Elio nodded back. "In around a couple weeks, do you want to gather two pokemon and start our trip to Orre fresh? Like pick two pokemon we never got the chance to really use on our adventures, or start a starter from square one."

Lillie thought it over. "Yes but only if you help me with a couple ideas. I heard of how breeding pokemon works, but I don't want to make any mistakes in this."

Elio's answered. "Oh? That is rather easy once you gather the components needed."

Elio spent ten minutes talking to Lillie about the band like items, destiny knot and the ever stone.

* * *

In a distant land, in a worn out engine doubling as a diner.

A tan man with a blue jacket, a strange device on his left hand, a black and yellow feline on his right side was looking at brochures of various regions for him to discover.

"Huh, Alola? Hey Rui, what you think of this place?"

As he pointed towards an orange haired woman who had a velvet feline behind her. Rui read the brochure.

"Alola, sounds like a pleasant place to visit."

Wes sighed. "Heh! Better than this wasteland that is for sure,"


	6. Act 2 Chapter 1 Welcome to Orre

TOOT. TOOT.

"We are now arriving at Gateon Port!"

In a small cabin Lillie and Elio woke up from the bunk bed's to the loud noise. The duo got up, changed and got out to see a port with a crab shaped bar, a light house and some minor buildings.

Elio grinned. "This is it, with in a few minutes our adventure in Orre will begin."

"BZZT!" Out of his back pack came a red floating screen with a face above the screen.

"BZZT! Gateon Port, a lively sea port with active trade. Loitering sailors are common sight here. BZZT!"

Elio replied back to the Dex. "Yes Rotom, we know it is a port."

Lillie turned to Elio. "So don't trust the sailors here? No matter we can always go to the pokemon center to find directions anyways."

RING RING! Lillie grabbed Rotom Dex and pressed a couple buttons to show a message from Kukui. "If you are reading this than you have made it to Orre safe and sound. The PDA download was an over all success. In case you make some friends on your travels, this can be very good in communicating with the people here, anyways be safe and let me know if you seen some good move combo's found in double battles!"

Elio signaled his ride pager to test out how long of a signal it is from Alola, nothing happened. Lillie looked at Rotom Dex's map system and aside from the forest area that was a walk away, most of Orre was pure desert. The two looked and informed each other what had they found out.

"Bad news Lillie, we are going to need a ride since the usual rides are not going to be here."

Lillie nodded."Plus most of the areas of Orre are a long distance, there is no quick ride so we are going to have to find a way to get to them."

Elio shook his head at the inconvenience. "Alright so we stick with your plan?"

Taking two poke balls out Elio shouted. "BRIMMY AND REMMER, SMELL THE PLACE YOU ARE GOING TO BE TRAINING IN FOR THE NEXT COUPLE MONTHS!"

Out of the two balls comes a large black feline with red stripes and a strange creature with a long nose with a yellow color on top and a brown on the bottom. The Torracat yawned as the Drowzee stretched itself.

Lillie smiled as she took two pokeball's out. "Alright Swoops and Shockums time to stretch!" Out comes a large bird with a red mane and yellow/red tail feathers known as Pidgeotto and a small yellow mouse that was holding a yellow ball known as Pikachu.

Elio winked at Lillie. "I knew you were going to pick that when you asked of ways to make Pikachu good without evolving it."

Lillie smiled. "Shockums was simple because I already had a light ball and the first Pichu I found around Iki town did not seem to mind being captured. The breeding tips you gave me about the destiny knot and the ever stone worked very well. Shockums and Swoops evolved rather quickly together. I was worried when Swoops acted impatient when it hatched. Kind of like how Tally acted when I first caught her. Dafger's came from a construction worker that needed a Ratatta and..."

Elio nodded. "For a pokemon that came out of the first and only egg, Swoops is very good."

Lillie looked at the Pidgeotto in pride as she gave a false scowl toward Elio. "Why did you pick Drowzee?"

Elio smiled and responded. "Because it is an under dog among psychic types. I never got to use it during the island trials and I thought this place would be a good way to bond with it."

"Under dog? HA! That fat thing is hardly that!"

Elio put on a false smile as he turned to the voice. "Excuse me?"

A loitering sailor shouted. "Yeah you heard me! Bet that thing and the little kitty can't beat my guys!"

Elio rolled his eyes at the boasting. "I don't know, Brimmy is meant to be the offense of the duo, while Remmer fulfills the role of a bulky support who exploits shutting the opponent down. Care for a battle?"

The sailor scratched his head over the strange reaction. "Wuh? People normally get mad at that, but yeah I take you on."

VS Sailor Bluts

Bluts sent out a jellyfish with two large red bulb like orbs known as and a tiny gray canine.

Elio stared at what he got himself into before shouting. " _Type advantage?_ BRIMMY FIRE FANG THAT POOCHYENA! REMMER USE HYPNOSIS!"

The Torracats fangs glowed in flame as it lunged at the Poochyena. The Poochyena was burned, but it still attacked, Poochyena used bite. Teeth sank into the Drowzee, it's super effective!

Tentacool used water gun on Torracat, it's super effective! The Drowzee looked at the Tentacool and waved its hands to lure the Tentacool into a deep sleep.

The sailor acted in shock. _"Uh oh."_

Elio nodded at the situation and continued. "BRIMMY FINISH THE POOCHYENA WITH ANOTHER FIRE FANG! REMMER DREAM EATER IT IS TIME FOR YOUR BREAKFAST!"

The Drowzee inhaled a puffy cloud from the Tentacool, it was super effective and its bite wounds have healed. Tentacool was still asleep as the Poochyena was knocked out. "REMMER DREAM EATER AGAIN FINISH IT!" The Drowzee knocked the Tentacool out cold with its power.

Bluts grumbled. "Grr I thought you be easy."

Elio smiled as the sailor ran. "Yeah you should not have insulted the Remmer."

The Drowzee felt thirsty from the Tentacool's dream of drifting, Elio smiled before facing his attention to the Crab shape bar. "Alright Lillie, your turn to test your duo out on. I am going to get Remmer a cool drink. HEY BRIMMY YOU WANT SOMETHING TOO?"

"Meow" (a water dish).

Elio asked Lillie. "You and your pokemon want anything?"

Lillie shook her head as Elio went towards the crab shaped bar. A less muscular sailor came rushing to where the last one walked from. "Hey little girl, you seen a larger sailor walking around here, picking on some of the locals?"

Lillie pointed where he ran off to, the sailor said thanks. "Hey you mind if we have a quick battle? I need to get these guys ready for when Bluts tries to fight back over NOT doing his job!" Lillie, nodded.

VS Sailor Pops

Pops sent out a muscular lizard known as Machop and a pile of eggs known as Exeggecute.

Lillie shouted as she signal the Pidgetto and Pikachu for battle. "Swoops, Shockums lets do this! Swoops lets start by using air cutter!"

The Pidgetto wings generate wind as it thrusts them forward. Creating wind in form of a blade, slicing into the Machop and Exeggecute.

"Shockums use thunderbolt on that Exeggecute!" The Pikachu's cheeks charged up, the light ball amplifying the electricity to large amounts, zapping the Exeggecute. The Exeggecute stiffen up as it was left paralyzed. Machop used karate chop on Pikachu, it hits.

"Swoops, air cutter again!" Once more a blade wind slices into the two pokemon, knocking them out at the same time!

The sailor cringed. " _Okay that was a bad idea._ Thank you for the directions anyways, going to give that Bluts a piece of my mind once I get to him." As he walked to the poke center to heal up

Elio walked out of the club during the climax of the battle, with a bottle of water in one hand, a lemonade can in another, followed by a Drowzee drinking from a soda bottle. He liked that both he and Lillie were getting to try out their starters already. "Hey Lillie, good news, while I was at the Krabby club I was able to get some information on where we can get a ride." He set out a bowl for the Torracat. "A mechanic shop on the other end of town can build us a ride, might take a while for it to happen BUT this would be a good opportunity to learn more of this region while we wait."

Lillie smiled. "Might as well since we are not leaving until we defeat all that this region has to offer." Elio nodded in agreement as the duo heads towards the Junk Shop.

The door opens; Elio and Lillie see two mechanics, an old man in a green hat and what looks like his grandson, who is wearing a beanie.

Elio asked. "Excuse me I heard you two can make a type of vehicle to use across Orre."

Both looked at them in both shock and awkwardness. The grandson walked over, introduced himself as Perr and told them. "Its rare that we have someone ask for something like that! We can do the work but we need some parts over at the Pokemon, HQ as well as this lonely lab. Then there is the cost for all of it."

Elio grinned. "Oh cost won't be a problem, if you give us the list we would be more than happy to help."

Perr shook his head. "There is also WHAT you two actually want, we can build scooters, motor bikes and boats."

Elio turned to Lillie, "What you think? Motor bike built for two?"

Lillie nodded. "Yes... but do you want side car or two seat?"

Elio thought for a moment. "Side car."

Lillie thought the reasoning over. "Alright but I get to drive it first."

As she smiled, Elio agreed in a tease. "Fine but don't be startled when it roars."

Lillie blushed, puffed up her cheeks, placed her hands over her hips and made a "grr" sound. The Rotom Dex pointed out the map coordinates for both the lonely lab and the HQ.

Lillie looked at the time. "If we hurry we can be finished with the hard part by the end of the day. Lets start with the HQ! I need to call home to tell everyone we made it."

The duo left the Port in the direction to of the HQ lab, the Rotom Dex flared up. "BZZT! The Orre Region's top research lab, that studies pokemon BZZT!"

Elio asked the dex. "Hey Rotom, could you lay off explaining EVERY new place we go to?"

Rotom talked back. "BZZT I am sorry boss but the PDA download makes me say this stuff whether I want to or not. BZZT!"

As the two argued Lillie shouted back. "Knock it off you two. If this place is what Rotom Dex says it is, then we could use this place as a sort of hub to go back to if we need something. First we need to talk to who ever is in charge." Elio nodded back as they approach, to be greeted by a brown haired scientist. The man who is in charge of the place introduced himself as Professor Krane.

Lillie handed him over a list of motor bike parts. "Excuse me Mr Krane, a mechanic by the name of Perr asked if you had any of these."

The professor nodded, explaining they still have parts of an old motor bike in the lab as he invited them in. The lab itself was exactly as Lillie predicted, a hub that looked and felt convenient. Most of the areas they were allowed to explore as Lillie went with Rotom Dex towards the storage rooms for bike parts.

Elio walked into a room that had what looked a metallic glove. "Hey Krane. I know it is none of my business, but what is this weird glove?"

The professor moved his glasses nervously as he looked over. "That old device is something we have that has not been used in twelve years."

Elio's eyes widen. "For twelve years it looks like it is good condition, what was it used for?"

The professors smile turns grim as he remembered. "It was used to rescue pokemon that were abused by a group of bad people."

Elio's usual smile turned into a frown of astonishment. "Really? How does it work?"

The professor groaned. "It takes any type of ball and turns it into something called a snag ball, an item that has the power to steal pokemon."

Elio blurted out. "Steal pokemon?! What did these people DO to these pokemon to justify such a device?" He had a flash back regarding the things done to Nebby as he asked. "... on second thought don't answer." Elio then asked. "Who used this thing?"

The professor smiled again as he took an old photo; a spiky red haired boy petting a large white, bird like pokemon. "A boy named Michal who was around your age, five years after the incident he and his family moved elsewhere to find more pokemon to help. Before he left he told us to keep these devices around should they be needed. We built a second one of these things a couple months later in case we ever need more on the field."

Elio looked over at the picture of the bird. "I heard of this creature from legends, the Guardian of the Sea... Lugia. A pokemon who lived under the sea due to its wings causing large storms. It also has a pretty cry from what I heard." The boy asked in cringe. "I take it this pokemon was among those that were abused?"

Krane nodded grimly. "Yes more than all the others during that time. If it were not for a machine that we built during that crisis, it would have been beyond saving."

Elio looks at the picture in disbelief, as he tried NOT to ask himself what has happened with these pokemon.

The sound of Lillies voice was enough to snap Elio out of his trance. "Elio! I got some of the parts needed for the bike." Lillie looked curiously over the picture of Lugia that Elio was looking at and shook her head. "I made a phone call home and told them we landed in Orre and that we are getting ready to travel in a couple of weeks. Miss Wicke back at Aether mentioned about Gladion sending some people over here to study poke spots a couple months ago. Most of Orre does not have many wild pokemon save for those areas, if we are going to build are team's we are probably stuck with what they give or use a P.C if we need to actually bring our pokemon over."

Elio looked in disappointment. "Not like limited options would stop us. We brought some decent enough pokemon coming in SO we will be in for a challenge regardless."

Lillie looked at Elio teasingly. "For the remaining bike parts we are going to have to go to some guy named Kahminko. He usually has left over parts from his inventions." As Lillie cringed from being told on how faulty they were. "He is also not very friendly towards visitors and that we are going to have to deal with his assistant if we have any hope of talking to him."

Elio grinned. "So I be the muscle and you be the voice?" Lillie grinned mischievously. Yes!

The duo traveled towards what looks like a dark cloudy house. First thing that greeted them was a statue of Groudon followed by a house with two electrical rods. This was definitely not a pleasant place to visit.

As they approached the door to knock, a small lab assistant shouts from behind. "Halt burglars!"

Elio shouted back. "We were only knocking... and were about to ask!"

The little man did not listen, "Don't play dumb. Chobin knows you were after the Dr's latest invention!"

Elio rolled his eyes. "Look like this is where a battle starts."

The assistant was annoyed as he tossed out a walking sunflower.

Elio responded back. "Yep I was right. BRIMMY LETS KICK HIS BUTT!" Out comes a Torracat, "BRIMMY FIRE FANG!"

The Sunflora did not even get the chance to move as fiery fangs bite into it and tossed it aside.

"But how?"

Ding dong!

Lillie presses a door bell.

A voice said over a speaker "Who is it?"

Lillie responded. "Some travelers looking for some remaining bike parts."

The voice paused for a moment before responding. "Huh, did Makan and Perr send you? Chobin, let these two in. Point where the parts are!"

The little assistant opened the door for them. "Do not think you will get away with this. The Dr. is very busy and he does not like having thieves in his house!"

Elio glared at him. "Don't worry we will be gone before long." They found the remaining parts needed, with Elio carrying the largest most heaviest part.

Upon returning to the Junk Shop Lillie shouted out as Elio carried the rather large engine piece "We are back with all the parts!"

Perr looked in astonishment. "Wow that was fast, alright put them on the desk and we can get it taken care of."

Elio huffed and panted as he placed it on the desk. "Okay how much is this going to cost? Huh, 50,000 pokedollars?" Elio looked towards the engine tired. "In comparison to all that lifting this is nothing to me."

Lillie looked back towards Perr. "So when are we expected for this to get ready?" The Mechanic sized the two up, around two weeks.

Elio laughed. "Two weeks? Still give us three months tops afterwards." The boy turned toward Lillie. "So what do you want to do during this time?"

Lillie smiled, "Explore the port and help the people out at the H.Q if needed." Elio nodded. "Hey you want to go to the top of the lighthouse? Been a good first day and want to see the sun off."

Lillie said "Yes." both blushed as they realized what was asked and what was agreed to.


	7. Act 2 Chapter 2 Gotta Save Them All

For two weeks, nothing really happened save for Elio and Lillie's motorbike being built. They had made friends with nearly everyone at the H.Q lab and most of the people at Gateon port had either grown fond of these two or to a lesser extent tolerated them. Most of the information on Rotom dex regarding most of the pokemon Elio had caught in Alola was shared with the H.Q. except information on the Ultra Beasts, Type:Null and its evolution Silvally which are at best classified, Elio uses his Torracat as an visual example of a pokemon native from Alola. Lillie asked about some of the lab equipment as she help move things around and unlike with Elio the only question she asked about the Lugia was how old was that picture and where was its trainer? Lately the duo have been helping the H.Q with finishing an important project while they wait for the final touches to be made.

Beep!

"Master, I have two of them in sight. Proceeding with capture?"

As Elio and Lillie were about to head back to port, a large net was shot at them. The Torracat at Elio's side did not even hesitate to bite through the approaching net with fire fang. The parts of the net sparkled electricity, the super trainer that stood before them look in shock as the plan did not work.

Elio put on smile to greet the man. "Okay why did you try using a stun net at us?"

The trainer panicked as he reveals his disguise, before them was a strange looking person wearing a helmet and a scarf. "Grr, that plan failed! Time for plan B. just knocking you two out manually."

Elio stepped forward with an angry smile as he send out his Drowzee to join the Torracat in battle. "Approaching Lillie with that mindset is just asking for trouble."

Krane walked out in curiosity. "What is going on I smelled fire an..." The professor looked in shock at seeing the scarfed man. "Lillie, there is a glove like device in my office go get it, hurry!"

Elio looked back as Lillie was heading inside the building. "No worries dealt with something like this before."

VS Scarfed Man Juglar.

Juglar sent out Zubat and Meowth.

Zubat used bite on the Drowzee. Super effective but relatively weak.

Elio shouted. "REMMER USE CONFUSION!" As the Drowzee sent out a small psychic wave, the Zubat felt dizzy as the wave hit it. It fell to the ground unimpressive. Meowth use bite on the Torracat, it returned with its own fiery version, with the burn finishing it off.

As Lillie rushed back out of the building with the glove like machine, the would be kidnapper sent out his last pokemon, a small brown fluffy creature with long cat like ears.

Elio noticed that something was off with this Eevee. They are normally cheerful creatures at worse, but this one looked emotionless and dead.

Krane turned towards Lillie. "Do you have any poke balls?"

Lillie looks confused. "Yes!"

The professor shouted. "Hurry put that snag machine on!" Elio saw the very machine he asked about two weeks ago, then glared back at the scarfed man. "What the hell did you do to that Eevee?"

Jugal scoffed."Why would you care for a simple tool?"

As the scarfed man said those words, Lillie finished putting on the machine, it was even equipped with a type of scanner. It activated, showing more of what was wrong with the Eevee, a black aura surrounded it.

The scarfed man grinned without a care. "Eh the boss only needs one of you anyways, Eevee shadow bite this brat!"

The Eevee's teeth generated a dark glow as it lunged forward, skipping both the Torracat and Drowzee as it rushed towards Elio. In reflex Lillie sent out her Pikachu to try and stop the Eevee but it was too late. It bit into the arm Elio used for both the Z bracelet and to block the Eevee. While Elio was use to simple pain just from handling a more reckless pokemon (Gladiator during training tend to hurl rocks as a result of its moves), it hurt to the point that he barely held in a scream. In panic the Drowzee used confusion to loosen the Eevee's grip and toss it off of his master.

Lillie shouted! "Shockums use thunder wave!" As the Pikachu sent out a small volt to paralyze the Eevee and slow it down, the Eevee was clearly stunned, but it acted like it did not care. The Torracat retaliated against the Eevee who bit his trainer with a bite of its own, it still did not care.

Krane looked towards Lillie and shouted. "Hurry! Get a pokeball in that machine and toss it!"

Jugal glared at both Lillie and the pokemon standing before him "Gr! I had enough of this! KILL this brat you little runt!" Pointing towards the injured Elio. The Eevee set up a shadow bite ready to lunge at Elio's throat.

Lillie tossed the ball shouting "Go Pokeball!" Before the Eevee made contact a large hand materializes from the ball to yank it in. As it fell to the ground it shook.

Shake, shake, shake, click!

Eevee was caught.

Jugal looked in anger. "What? How?"

The Torracat and Drowzee did not like the fact that this person tried to kill their trainer and set off a simple move combination called hold and capture. The Torracat lunged at the guys leg to hold him down as the Drowzee set of a hypnosis to keep the offender from escaping. Lillie rushed towards Elio, who was knocked prone from the initial bite and was bleeding. "Elio, please don't get up!"

Elio looked back at Lillie and put out a smile to hide the pain, then looked towards Krane. "These are those bad people you mentioned before. Right?"

As professor nodded, Lillie looked in confusion and shock. "Elio, please you are hurt!" Looking at the professor, she signaled him to get medical help.

Elio whispered. "Hey Lillie, I am not the only one that needs help. I think that little guy is hurt a lot worse." As he looked at the pokeball containing the vicious Eevee. Lillie puffed up her cheeks to try and make a scolding face as she picked up the ball.

In a few minutes, a medical team equipped with a Blissey arrived. In the residential area, Lillie and Elio were still looking at the ball holding Eevee. They wondered why an Eevee would attack like that and thought that something horrible had been done to it. Elio was slightly angry about how deep that bite really was, until it fully healed he was very limited on the z moves due to how precise they are and while he could still throw with it he will need to keep the wound in constant care. The professor returned with drinks and a box containing files.

Elio asked, "So Krane, can you tell us **what** exactly was done to that Eevee and also if this is the same group from twelve years before, what more do you know about them?"

The professor made a grim face. "It is hard to really explain, you may want to read some of the files on what we gathered about these pokemon."

Elio and Lillie read up the first file on the pile.

"Shadow Pokemon"

Pokemon who have the doors to their hearts forcibly closed. Elio was about to ask what it meant until he read the next sentence. "Turning it into a soulless fighting machine." Both Elio and Lillie's eyes widen at that sentence. "While pokemon are normally friendly, Shadow Pokemon would not hesitate to attack ANYTHING in sight, including its own trainer! Using shadow moves to achieve this. Nothing can be done about these creatures save for trying to bond with the creature, opening the door to its heart again." Or as Elio worded it, regain its sense of self back.

Next file they read. "Hyper Mode"

"Some times a shadow pokemon will have its emotions go into a fever pitch. Entering the stage known as hyper mode, the shadow pokemon is at its most dangerous. Its shadow moves having a higher chance of landing a critical hit, will ignore orders, will attack its own allies, it will attack the trainer, will attack its own trainer, it will even attack itself. They only care about attacking what ever it pleases. The only way to end hyper mode is to call it out during battle." Upon reading the notes on Hyper Mode, the duo cringed on how wrong it sound and that someone did this to a living creature knowing full well what it would do.

Last file "Opening The Door"

"As a Shadow Pokemon heart opens, it will regain it's normal moves, it will regain its nature, it will start gaining experience again, building up until the door to its heart is restored. When its heart is about to open, the one place it can go to for it to be saved is a place called Agate Forest, which is a relic dedicated to Celebi, who is a pokemon with the power to travel through time. It is said that the reason this relic works is because it allows the pokemon to finally remember what it once was, before it was turned into a weapon. A faster process was made via the Purify Chamber, a machine that surrounds the shadow pokemon with a carousel of pokemon, lining up based on its type match up. For example putting a fire type, bug type, grass type then water type, maximizing the tempo."

The duo read a small note regarding the machine. "Only by maximizing the tempo in all chambers were we able to save Lugia. What was a shadow pokemon that by any normal means would have its heart forever closed."

From gathering the information on the Lugia Krane described three weeks ago, Elio thought to himself. _"Why? Why would people do this?"_

Lillie, in absolute shock from what she had read, said to Krane; "So that Eevee, it is among the new shadow pokemon that these... people created, with the full intent to hurt people?"

The professor nodded. "Yes twelve years ago we thought this organization known as Cipher to had been destroyed. Most of the people responsible for this were locked up behind bars. If they are making a comeback then many, many more shadow pokemon have been created with the intent of world domination being in mind."

Lillie frowned in worry of what she gotten herself and Elio into. "Then we have to do something for them. We can't just leave these pokemon to this."

Elio heard Lillie as he looked at her snag machine, then back to the professor. "You said that you have a second one of these things made?"

Lillie looked at Elio in worry, "Please your hurt badly."

Elio looked back with a determined look. "Lillie you are not dealing with this alone and I will be damned if I am sitting around being useless!"

Lillie sighed in defeat. "Elio...just please, don't get yourself hurt."

Elio looked at the professor. "I am in, show me the machine and I will put it on." They took out the second snag machine, Lillie did not want Elio to undo the bandages and helped him put on the machine. The boy looked at the machine with a grin.


	8. Act 2 Chapter 3 One Night On The Port

Elio asked, preparing to go out, "So professor, what do we expect from these Cipher goons other than ambushing us?"

The professor grins nervously at that question. "Nothing much save for that. If you are going for your bike, expect many more of these guys to come after you."

Elio looked at Lillie. "How many variety of pokeballs you got? Enough?"

Lillie shows the variety of great balls, ultra balls, quick balls etc.

"Enough! So do you want to go back to the Port to see if the bike is finished?"

Lillie nodded. "Yes!"

Arriving to port at night, Elio describes the plan. "We split up, I check on the bike you just focus on opening that Eevee up. If any Cipher goons try to jump you, kick their ass!"

Lillie looked back with worry. "Just don't hurt yourself."

Elio reassured her that he was more aware of what they were going up against. As Elio walked towards the Junk shop, a Cipher goon leaps from the building. "Where do you think your going all alone kid?"

Vs Cipher peon Knuck.

He sent out a Zubat and a small humanoid fighter. The Tyrouge has a stoic look in its eyes.

Elio's Aura Reader activated. "The Tyrouge is a shadow pokemon."

Elio gritted his teeth in a false smile. "I have no idea, but I know where you are going by the end of this night. GO BRIMMY! GO REMMER!"

Out came Torracat and Drowzee. "BRIMMY FIRE FANG THAT ZUBAT, REMMER HYPNOSIS THAT TYROUGE BEFORE IT GETS TO DO ANYTHING!"

As the Zubat tried to bite before the Torracat, it is pierced in flame before being tossed aside. The Drowzee with a simple wave lured the Tyrouge into a deep sleep, unable to attack anyone.

Elio made a genuine grin as he put in a green spotted ball. "GO SNAG BALL!" As the Tyrouge was engulfed in a hand surrounded in a dark shroud, the ball fell to the ground near the water.

Shake, shake, shake Click!

"Got ya Tyrouge is caught!"

Knuck realizing he was beaten and tried to run, Elio glared in anger. "You are not getting away! REMMER HYPNOSIS!"

The peon stared as the Drowzee sent the same hypnosis waves that fell the Tyrouge. He fell asleep as Elio looked down in anger. " _All right, lets see if we cannot find who sent you?_ "

As Elio searched the knocked out goon, he found nothing so he had him tied up.

Lillie walked over to the Krabby Club, expecting an ambush to happen.

A peon leaped from the ally way. "Looking for someone little girl?"

Vs Cipher peon Priscy.

The peon sent out a blue fish and a purple bug that Lillie recognized from her journey in Kanto. Her reader activated to reveal the Venonat as a shadow pokemon.

"Go Shockums! Go Eevee" Out comes the Pikachu and the Eevee, while the Pikachu was excited for battle, the Eevee glared at the what was in its way.

"Shockums, thunder wave that Venonat!"

After Lillie gave the order to the Pikachu, she was hesitate to order the Eevee. "Eevee use shadow bite on that Finneon!"

The Pikachu stunned the Venonat, paralyzing it so it would not move, Eevee however, lunged at the Finneon with the same glow it used to attack Elio. The bite hurt the Finneon rather badly, knocking it out in one hit as the Eevee thrashed it aside.

GO SNAG BALL!

Lillie tosses out a blue ball with black stripes, erupting into a hand reaching from a net to drag the Venonat in.

Shake, shake, shake, click!

Venonat is caught!

Lillie looked at the peon in anger before she could get away."What you are doing to these pokemon is wrong is so many ways... why are you doing this?"

The peon scoffs, not even caring at the question. "I don't have time to deal with this." She leaped onto the next building for a getaway. Lillie looked towards the Eevee that glared at her and Pikachu as he was called back in his ball.

Elio walked into the Junk shop with a smile. "Sorry I am late Perr. You have that bike ready?"

The beanie wearing mechanic nodded as he showed him the blue bike, large enough to fit both people and the side car like agreed. Elio grabbed the handle as it roared.

Perr noticed the bandages. "Listen kid you are going to have to let that thing rest before handling this, hope you don't mind your lady friend trying this out for a couple weeks."

Elio had the mental image of Lillie driving the bike, like an adorable bad ass. He drooled a little bit before snapping back to reality. "No I do not mind."

Back at the center port, Lillie was walking with her Pikachu while Elio was dragging out the motor bike.

Elio shouted out. "Good news the bike is finished and you get to drive it first, bad news you are stuck driving this for a while."

Lillie smiled as she shook her head. "Did you snag any shadow pokemon?"

Elio's grin changed to a serious frown. "Yes, a Tyrouge, it does not even have a warriors spirit anymore. You?"

Lillies, smile faded. "Yes I caught a Venonat."

As the two talked, they noticed two more Cipher goons leaping for an ambush. "It's those two, don't let them escape!"

Elio and Lillie look at each other. Elio asked. "Since we had our turn taking one of these guys out already, you want to take these two on together?"

Lillie nodded, still determined to help the Eevee.

Vs Cipher peons Lock and Stock.

They sent out a small grassy goat and a gray cat with pink eyes. Both Aura Readers activated reavealing the Skiddo and Espurr as shadow pokemon Elio and Lillie cringed at the cute pokemon thought to themselves. " _Why?"_

Elio's look of disgust turned into fury. "REMMER LETS GET THESE TWO AWAY FROM THIS GUYS!"

Lillie just as determined shouted. "Go Eevee, we have to help these pokemon!" Out came a Drowzee and an Eevee.

Elio shouts. "REMMER HYPNOSIS ON THAT ESPURR." The Drowzee tried the same wave as before, only he slipped and missed, not quite making the Espurr fall asleep.

Lillie frustrated that it did not work, shouted at the Eevee. "Use shadow bite on that Espurr." The Eevee did the same lunge as before, not doing as much damage as towards the Finneon.

Stock looked at Elio. "Espurr SHADOWFUSION, lets see how he gives orders with his mind scrambled!"

The Drowzee felt dark psychic waves coming from the Espurr and leaped in front of Elio to take the hit. Elio looked in worry. "Remmer are you okay?" The Drowzee shook its head in getting the feeling out, then grinned smug like the attack was nothing.

Lock shouted at his partner. "Told you mind tricks would not work, Skiddo, shadow blitz that brat down!"

Lillie noticed the Skiddo glowed dark purple as it tried to ram her and leaped out of the way.

Eevee saw that and began to act up from its stoic attitude, it starts gritting its teeth in rage. It began to howl. Lillie watched in horror as to what was happening.

Eevee's emotion's have reached a fever pitch, it entered Hyper Mode.

In retaliation from the charging Skiddo, the Eevee did not even wait as it lunged at the Skiddo. It bit its back legs hard.

Elio saw an opportunity to help Lillie, shouting at the Drowzee. "REMMER HYPNOSIS ON THAT SKIDDO, KEEP THAT THING OFF LILLIE LONG ENOUGH FOR HER TO SNAG IT!" The Drowzee got its rhythm back as sent the Skiddo to sleep. Just long enough for Lillie get a nest ball on the Skiddo before the Eevee did more damage.

Shake, shake, shake click!

Furious that its target was taken lunged at the next thing it would. The Espurr that was staring down at it.

EEVEE USED SHADOW BITE! CRITICAL HIT!

As the Espurr struggled to break free, the Eevee thrashed and refused to let go.

Elio did not like what he is saw and had a pokeball prepared. "GO SNAG BALL!"

Shake...shake...shake... click!

The Espurr was caught.

Even more furious the Eevee was ready to attack the next thing, the two Cipher goons that watched in horror as they have no means of protecting themselves from either Eevee or the Drowzee that Elio was about to use against them. They ran for their lives. The Eevee shrieked out of pure hate, lashing at itself as it didn't find anything to kill, lashing out at everyone for getting in its way.

Lillie formed tears as she ran to the creature and shouted. "EEVEE PLEASE CALM DOWN! PLEASE CALM DOWN!"

She hugged it as a desperate attempt to make it snap out of it. The Eevee slowly regained its senses. It barely moved from its rampage. It could not understand what Lillie was doing to it. It only made Lillie cry even more.

"Heh! Can't argue with results, Munna, shadow hypnosis that girl!"

Elio noticed the small floating pink creature that resembles the Drowzee.

"REMMER BLOCK THAT!" The Drowzee dashed in front of Lillie to block the wave. Feeling the sleep wave, but smirking due to its eating habits making it immune to such things.

Elio's Reader activated once again. Munna is a shadow pokemon.

The fact that the person tried to attack Lillie while she was having a mental break down, as well as that this was another Cipher goon was enough to have Elio feel pure fury. His face turned into one of the most twitch induced smiles; one he had not felt in over a year.

Elio shouts towards the large Cipher commander. "YOU WANT TO MESS WITH LILLIE DURING THIS?! OH THAT'S IT, BRIMMY LETS MESS THIS BASTARD UP!" As the Torracat emerged from its ball.

The commander smirked. "Big mistake kid."

Vs Cipher Commander Outsah.

He sent out a large blue bat. Golbat bit into the Drowzee, super effective.

Elio was not in a mood to hesitate. "OH YOU ARE NOT! BRIMMY FIRE FANG THAT GOLBAT!"

As the Golbat was bitten hard, it felt a lingering burn.

"REMMER CONFUSION FINSIH THAT GOLBAT!" The Drowzee was badly hurt but complied as it used a small telekinetic force to knock the Golbat on the ground for a knock out.

Munna used shadow wave, both Torracat and Drowzee were hit by a dark wave. The Drowzee was about to fall over from all the damage it took.

Elio stared at the Cipher goon with anger in his eyes as he whispered to the Torracat. "Brimmy get that fire fang ready!" He had another dusk ball ready for the Munna.

GO SNAG BALL!

Shake, shake, shake, click!

Elio shouted as he was about to lunge at the goon. "BRIMMY LETS TEAR THIS BASTARD APA... _ow!_ "

His arm was starting to hurt again, leaving only Brimmy to leap at the person. Outsah was scared for his life, as he ran. Elio shouted at the distance. "YOU GO NEAR HER AGAIN I WILL KICK YOUR..." He was interrupted as he heard a sobbing noise from behind him.

"ELIO PLEASE STOP!"

Elio looked behind him to see Lillie continue to cry.

Elio thought to himself. " _Oh no no no I am NOT going to be the one who makes her cry!_ "

The boy rushed back to try and comfort the crying girl. "Its okay they are gone, they won't be bugging us again."

Lillie gave a faint whisper. "Why?"

Elio whispers back. "Shh don't worry about that we can still help these pokemon get better." The two sat in silence for what felt like an hour, enough time for Lillie to calm down and get the Eevee back in its ball.

Rotom Dex floated toward the scene and gave an update on the Eevee. "BZZT! The door to its heart is opening up BZZT!"

The duo walked towards the pokemon center, with Elio making sure Lillie did not fall. Lillie whispered. "Elio, I want to call home."

Elio set her down near the video phone. "You do that, I am going to heal Remmer up, he took a lot and he needs to be fixed up."

Elio looked towards the Torracat, a little jealous of the Drowzee getting more attention before meowing. "I am getting you patched up as well Brimmy, don't worry."

The first person Lillie called was Kukui. "Hello this is... Lillie what has happened are you alright?"

Kukui's wife Burnet rushed toward the screen to see what appeared to be Lillie after having a meltdown. Lillie explained exactly what she and Elio ran into. The professor responded in shock before asking Burnet. "Shadow pokemon, Cipher? Hey how fast can we make it to Orre?"

Lillie said in protest. "Wait stop! Please don't we can't save any of these pokemon if you try to pick us up." Both looked in regret but they still respected her wishes enough.

Burnet responded, "If you want us to come help, let us know."

Lillie smiled. "I will thank you." Call disconnects.

In the background the nurse looked at Elio's batch of pokemon and shook her head. "I don't know where you got these pokemon but the ones not your Torracat or Drowzee can only be healed physically."

Elio turns his eyes away. "Oh I **wish** you people would make this easy. Remmer took a beating in trying to help save these pokemon. You can mend the wounds but I am going to have to do everything else regarding the other three."

The nurse cringed in remembering the last time she had healed these types of pokemon. "Alright, I am going to need your Torracat and Drowzee in their balls though."

Elio groaned. "Sorry Brimmy, sorry Remmer I will let you out in a minute."

Lillie looked over to Elio who was more determined than shocked at all that was going on. She took a deep breath as she prepared to call the Aether line. If Wicke picked up then it would be enough of a conversation to at least have some form of back up; if her brother Gladion picked up then she would go into more detail about what she was dealing with. If her mother picked up, the one person she did not want to talk about in regards to the shadow pokemon, it would be a long and awkward call.

To Lillies misfortune, it was Lusamine who picked up. "Hello this is Ae..." She interrupted herself as she saw her daughter in such a mess. "Lillie, what happened? Are you alright?"

Lillie hesitantly told her. "No!" Putting on a fake smile, Lusamine asked if Elio was near by, she wanted to have a small word with him.

Lillie looked over, towards the boy who heard what was said. "Elio, she wants to talk to you."

Elio did not want to talk with the former mad woman and asked. "Do I have to?"

Lillie closed her eyes in regret, and nodded. Elio cursed under his breath as he went over.

Lusamine asked inquisitively. "Care to explain how you let this happen?"

Elio grumbled too himself in order to think the next words. "Lillie and I were taking care of some pokemon that have been hurt... Badly. Took one of them going absolutely nuts for Lillie to break down. To be honest it was hard to watch."

Lusamine heard those words, she tried to keep herself on top of the conversation. "What do you mean by that?"

Elio rolled his eyes in response. "Oh boy **that** question coming from you?" He explained the bare minimum about shadow pokemon. How a shadow pokemon were turned into something willing to attack anything in sight; including to their own trainers. Elio showed the bite wound from the Eevee Lillie captured. He also told her enough detail on what exactly happened during hyper mode.

Lusamine blinked as she heard about Hyper mode. "Please tell me you are exaggerating!"

Elio heard the question and groaned. "I knew you were going to say that."

He took out the dusk ball containing Tyrouge. "What ever happens next is on you... this is a shadow pokemon."

Elio glared at Lusamine as he sent out the Tyrouge; upon seeing someone on the screen it growled as it entered hyper mode and was about to shadow rush the screen. Elio tried to hold it back, but Tyrouge trashed like mad, trying to kick Elio back. "Tyrouge, calm down I am just trying to prove a point!"

Elio tried to keep the situation under control and once Tyrouge regained his senses he was called back into its ball.

Lusamine was trying to comprehend what she had just saw as she stared in a frown.

Elio gave her a glare before he took a deep breath and explained about another problem in an attempt to break the awkward silence. "To make matters worse we spent the majority of the night being chased by some weird ninja guys in helmets. Also known as the bastards, who made what was a Tyrouge into that lovely mess you saw. So yeah, me and Lillie are doing everything possible to help these pokemon get better."

Lusamine cringed, she put on another false smile that hid something much different from before. "Thank you for explaining things, could you get Lillie back on the phone?"

Elio turned over to Lillie who had just finished patching up her pokemon and was about to fall asleep. "Okay! I am done here!"

Elio let Lillie back on the phone.

Lusamine's smile changed to something more genuine, as she saw her daughter back on the screen. "Want me to come pick you two up?" Lillie, like in the last call, refused and explained that she cannot do anything to help the pokemon if she is not in the region.

Lusamine looked in disappointment over listening to the answer and shook her head. "Alright, but if things get worse I am coming regardless, good night and let me know about your progress next week."

Disconnect.

Elio and Lillie looked at each other, thinking over what had just happened. On one hand, Elio saw some improvement with Lusamine, on the other hand he just showed her exactly what he and Lillie were dealing with. It was not a pleasant image for a person who claimed to care about pokemon to see. "Are you feeling better Lillie?"

She nodded. "Yes but please next time try to calm down."

Elio frowned in shame. "We gathered enough shadow pokemon, tomorrow we head towards Agate Village to get Eevee and the others back to normal."

The duo went to the rooms in the pokemon center to spend the night. They thought long and hard on how they were going to deal with these shadow pokemon.


	9. Act 2 Chapter 4 Agate Village

The next morning

"BZZT. Message from the H.Q. BZZT!"

Lillie being the first to read it pressed the Rotom Dex's button.

"Elio, Lillie this is Krane; I sent a message to the elder over at Agate Village, explaining what is happening, he goes by the name of Eagun. They have organized something to help you with the first few shadow pokemon and once you gather more pokemon. Purified or regular, meet me back in the HQ, we might have an old machine ready to make managing the shadow pokemon easier."

The floating screen pointed the map coordinates between Gateon port and Agate Village. "BZZT! We might want to get there as soon as possible. BZZT!"

Lillie was about to go wake Elio up when the Dex floated towards where he was sleeping and turned on the sound of trumpets.

It was more than enough noise to wake the sleepy head out of bed and ready to give orders to the Torracat that was sleeping right next to him. The Torracat leaped at Elio in shock of both trumpets and Elio shouting orders for no logical reason.

Plop!

The two were suddenly laying on the ground rather embarrassed. Lillie giggled as the two realized they were suppose to wake up.

Elio and his Torracat stretched themselves. "So what is going to be our schedule today?"

Lillie explained the email she got that said they were to go to Agate Village to get some of their shadow pokemon to finally open their hearts. She shouted as she smiled. "Alright, lets get everyone breakfast then head out. I'm driving."

It went as Elio expected, Lillie was intimidated initially from the roar, but once she got use to it, the ride became like riding a bike or a Tauros.

"BZZT! Agate Village, a place elderly people go to spend there last couple decades. There is a relic that honors Celebi here. BZZT!"

Elio glared at the Rotom Dex. Upon entering the lush green town, they realize that this place really was one with nature. Most of the houses were either made of stone or apart of a tree.

The first two people they met were a rather young trainer talking with his grandpa. When he realize who was coming the two got ready to greet each other. "So you are the two trainers to seek the shrine?"

The younger one said. Elio and Lillie nodded yes. The elderly man whispered something to his grandson.

"Okay here is how this trial is going to work, you are both restricted to just these shadow pokemon as you go around fighting everyone in this village. Once both of you have a shadow pokemon ready to be opened, you are then permitted to visit the relic down past the cave. For the most part you both are doing this alone. If you two have a strategy involving working together, save it for when it is called for."

Elio looked at the elderly man whispering to his grandson. "So we are spending most of the day battling old people in order to form enough of a bond?"

The younger man answered back. "Yes you are, if you are so determined to get started than my grandfather Mato would like to challenge you; from there you are permitted to challenge everyone on the eastern side of town."

The young man turned towards Lillie. "As for you I will be your opponent."

Elio nodded towards Lillie. "I will be over that hill there. Wish you luck."

Vs Koto.

Koto sent out a small mole with a blue stripe as well as a flying purple scorpion.

Lillie took the pokeball and net ball before shouting. "Go Eevee, Go Venonat. Eevee use shadow bite!"

The Eevee lunged at the Drillbur with a dark bite, which caused it to flinch.

"Venonat use shadow wave!" The Venonat sent a dark wave on both opponents, knocking the Drillbur out. Lillie saw the Venonat shake violently as it entered Hyper Mode.

"Venonat please calm down."

The shaking stopped as the Venonat slumped down.

Koto was frustrated that his Drilbur was taken out. "Gligar use aerial ace on that Venonat!"

The Gligar zoomed towards the Venonat with blinding speed, dealing a fair amount of damage to it.

"Eevee use Shadow bite on the Gligar, end this fight."

The Eevee's fangs glowed once more as it lunged. Both Gligar and Drilbur had been KO'D. Koto looked at both Lillie and the Venonat, then nodded.

"Good, the rest of your opponents will be on the west side of this village, there should be enough opponents to get all three of those pokemon close to ready. By the way."

As he hand a cologne case to Lillie. "You are going to need that for when you have free time."

Vs Mato

Mato sent out a statue like creature with a large red nose and a orange insect like creature with a large mouth.

Elio looks curiously at the options. "Huh? Nosepass and Trapinch, GO TYROUGE, GO ESPURR!"

Elio looked at the Trapinch, a pokemon who was infamous for having ridiculous physical offense for a first stage pokemon. "TYROUGE SHADOW RUSH ON THE TRAPINCH! ESPURR HELP IT OUT WITH SHADOWFUSION!"

The Tyrouge and Espurr made quick work of the Trapinch as it was knocked off its feet and then slammed to the ground. The Tyrouge grunted in pure fury as it entered Hyper Mode. Elio looking at what is about to happen. " _Oh we are not having this again._ TYROUGE STAY STABLE!"

Tyrouge snapped back to its sense and grunted. Nosepass use rock slide to damage both.

"ESPURR USE SHADOW FUSION! KEEP THE ASSAULT!"

The Nosepass was flung to a wall, dazed and confused. It fell over trying to set up more rocks.

"TYROUGE SHADOW RUSH FINISH THIS FIGHT!"

The Nosepass was tackled back towards the old man for a knockout. The old man looked downward. The Tyrouge looked towards its partner, then towards its trainer.

Elio looked back at him with determination. "Don't worry soon enough you will have that fighting spirit back. Thank you for helping with this."

The old man had already walked away, leaving behind a cologne case. Elio found a joyous scent in case, as he sent the Tyrouge back in the ball, he rubbed the Espurrs head with the scent applied. The Espurr, made a small gasp of relief.

The rest of the day was Elio and Lillie fighting mostly elderly people. Some told them that this whole thing was both a way to open up some of the shadow pokemon as well as a test to see how far they would go to handle these shadow pokemon. Lillie normally cringed whenever she saw hyper mode happen. Unlike the first time however she was mentally prepared to make sure that phase never lasted as long as it did. Elio on the other hand was more aggressive in handling hyper mode as he demanded to the Tyrouge specifically that it was NOT what the fighting spirit was. Eevee had gained an adamant nature, the Tyrouge had regained a naughty nature and the Espurr regained a calm nature. Both the Eevee and Tyrouge were about ready within the next few hours, all that was left was to undo the final lock.

The duo converged on the cave after clearing most of the trial. Elio noticed Lillie was rubbing the Venonat on the cheek before leaping startled at an approaching trainer.

"So Lillie, how well are you handling these things?"

He ask with concern over the previous night.

Lillie sighed. "I feel better, it still hurts to watch."

Lillie started to form tears, but Elio comforted her."It really is. The first of these guys should be back to their old happy selves by the end of this day."

The two approached the cave to await the next batch of elderly people to defeat. They found a bunch of elderly people laying around injured. Both shocked, Elio ran to one who was still moving. "Who did this to you?"

The old man coughed. "They are after the relic."

Elio and Lillie found it vague BUT they knew enough that now was not the time to think as they bolt towards the shrine.

They rushed toward the end of the tunnel to find an elderly man with a Pikachu being harassed by what looks like two Cipher peons in a red and blue color scheme.

"Don't resist old man, we are here for the relic. Without its power the shadow pokemon project will no longer have anymore complications."

"I won't budge." said the old man

"pika." As the Pikachu held its ground.

Elio was the first to shout. "OH NO WE HAVE NOT SPENT THE DAY BEATING UP OLD PEOPLE TO HAVE THAT GO DOWN THE DRAIN!"

The peons turned in astonishment. "What? Why did anyone bother to come down here? We thought this place was off limits towards visitors."

Lillie glared at the two. "We have been invited, you two certainly have not!"

The red and blue duo looked at each other, then towards the duo. "Hey Possy, you know that combo we had going for?"

The red peon suggested. "Yeah Neg."

The blue one agreed. The two peons made a dramatic pose as they got ready for battle. Elio and Lillie looked at each other in determination as they faced these two.

Vs Cipher peon's Possy and Neg

Possy sent out a small red cheeked mouse with a plus sign for a tail, Neg sent out a small blue cheeked mouse with a negative sign for a tail. Elio and Lillies Aura Readers activated.

Plusle and Minum are shadow pokemon.

Elio tossed the dusk ball barking, "GO TYROUGE WE ARE ALMOST THERE!"

Lillie shouted. "Come on Eevee!"

Out came Tyrouge and Eevee. Eevee used helping hand to boost Tyrouges next attack as Elio shouted. "Tyrouge used fake out on the Plusle!"

The Tyrouge lunged towards the Plusle to clap in front of it. Already it is down to half health. The Minum responded by spreading a dark mist, making both of the opposing pokekmon less likely to avoid attacks.

"Tyrouge return. GO ESPURR!"

Lillie charged up the next pokeball for the Plusle, "GO SNAG BALL!"

Shake, shake, shake... click!

Neg shouted. "Minum use shadow wave." Minimum damage was done to both pokemon. Possy sent out a yellow butterfly.

Elio shouted out. "ESPURR USE LIGHT SCREEN!"

The Espurr sent out a golden force field. Neg shouted. "Minum, shadow shock that girly brat!"

The Eevee moved itself between Lillie and the Minum as it sent out shadow lightning.

"Eevee, swift!" Yellow stars pelted both the Beautifly and the Minium.

Elio charged up a great ball to use on the Minum. "GO SNAG BALL!"

Shake, shake, shake click!

Neggy sent out a purple moth with green wings, Beautifly blew a strong gust at Espurr, but minimum damage was dealt.

"ESPURR SHADOW FUSION ON THAT BEAUTIFLY!"

The Beautifly barely had time to react as it was slammed to the ground, Koing it. The Espurr shrieked as it enters hyper mode.

"EEVEE SAND ATTACK THE DUSTOX!" Lillie shouted as the Eevee threw sand in the Dustox's eyes. It was not able to hit its target with poison sting. Pos sent out a purple reptile with rabbit ears.

"Go Nidorino!"

Elio shouted out. "ESPURR SHADOW FUSION THAT DUSTOX!"

The Dustox had even less luck as it was slammed to the ground more times, then tossed to a tree, making that a definitive critical hit knocking the Dustox out. Lillie had experience with Nidorino's at this level and swapped Eevee out for Venonat; as expected it double kicked the Venonat, doing minimal damage.

The Espurr was looking at the Nidorino with murderous intent, Elio shouted firmly, "ESPURR THAT IS ENOUGH CALM DOWN!"

The Espurr regained enough of its senses to relearn a new move. Neggy sent out a blue reptile with large ears.

"Go Nidorina."

Elio looked at Lillie. "Hey you want to help Espurr try a new move out?"

Lillie looked at Elio with a smile of determination, "Yes lets finish this! Eevee, use helping hand!"

As the Eevee got ready to support Espurr, Elio shouted. "ESPURR TAKE OUT THAT NIDORINO WITH PSYBEAM!"

The Espurr shot out a strong psychic beam, it knocked the Nidorino out of the base and into the grass. Neg looked at the two pokemon, "Crap I am out numbered!"

Elio smiled in satisfaction as he swapped the Espurr, he whispered to the ball that it had done well.

"GO TYROUGE YOUR SUFFERING IS SOON AT AN END!"

Lillie grinned at the words. "Eevee, use sand attack on that Nidorina!"

Sand pelted the Nidorina's eyes before she tried to kick the Eevee in retaliation, but she missed. Lillie shouted. "Eevee, use helping hand to empower that fake out!"

Elio grinned at the correct guess. "YOU HEARD HER USE FAKE OUT!"

The Nidorina took more damage than it expected, it is about to fall over. "Alright Eevee, finish it off with swift!"

The last of the yellow stars pelt the Nidorina, she fell over, signaling the end of the battle.

The Cipher duo look in anger. "I knew we should have planned more for this battle!"

They used a smokescreen to get away.

The elderly man approached the duo. "Thank you. I had no idea how fast they got here."

Elio grinned as he checked him out. "Don't think about it too much. I take it you are the elder of this village, Eugan?"

The duo greeted themselves. Lillie looked at the relic. "So this is the stone that can save these pokemon?"

The elderly man nodded. "You two still have a long way to go, but this is a first step. I will be back at my house if you need me. Let me know how the Tyrouge and Eevee grow afterwards."

Elio was the first to approach the stone with Tyrouge.

A pokemon is ready to open the door to its heart. The green light envelopes the Tyrouge, the dark expelled out of it, green light passed through.

"BZZT! Tyrouge opened the door to its heart. It regained the move mach punch and refresh. BZZT!"

Tyrouge eyes flare up, it glowed.

Elio delighted in seeing it. " _Do it!_ "

Its legs stretched, its fists changed into red boxing gloves, its shoulders grew. Tyrouge has evolved into Hitmonchan. The Hitmonchan looked at himself in astonishment, as Elio patted him on his shoulder.

"Welcome to the team Mac. Alright Lillie its your tur..."

Elio realized Lillie was already approaching the stone. Much like the former Tyrouge, the Eevee's eyes flared up with life. Opening the door to its heart.

"BZZT! The Eevee regained the move heal bell, it also regained the move quick attack. BZZT!"

Lillie shed tears of relief that the Eevee was no longer hurting. Elio was about ask Lillie if she also had plans for nicknames because he thought the one she raised in Kanto had a rather pretty name. Eevee's eyes changed from life to desperation as it bolted towards the forest. The duo acted in shock for a moment before chasing it in pursuit.

Elio was calling the Eevee. Lillie was having Rotom Dex scan for tracks. They followed toward the deeper section of the forest until they found a grove.

"BZZT, the Eevee is not too far from here, this leads towards a dead end. BZZT!"

The machine finished scanning the place. Lillie took a deep breath in relief. "It should not have been acting out like this. Elio, I am worried that the Eevee may have reacted to something."

Elio nodded back. "If it is something it remembered... I don't want to think about it."

They found the Eevee in the center of the grove, in front of it is a large mossy rock.

Lillie called out. "Eevee, what are you doing? We were worried sick!"

The Eevee tried to approach the stone in a crazed, desperate look.

"Vee!"

The Dex responded. "BZZT, It is saying something. BZZT!"

Elio directed orders. "Okay then, please translate."

The Dex responded. "BZZT! Yes boss! This is what you want right? You want me to evolve? BZZT!"

Elio and Lillie acted confused by this. Elio in a dumbfound asked. "Um what?"

The Eevee responded. "Vee!" Dex translated. "BZZT! I have to evolve right?"

Lillie acted about as confused. "No Eevee you don't have to evolve right now."

Eevee responded back. "Vee!"

Dex translated, about as puzzled. "BZZT! I have to evolve! BZZT!"

Lillie did not know what to say and shook her head in desperation to find a word to say.

Elio comprehended something as he put on a wide smile. "Not exactly true!"

Lillie looked at the dark haired champ as his tone changed.

"Technically you do not have to evolve to play a key role in a team, there is a benefit to having you stay the way you are."

Eevee responded stubbornly. "Vee."

Dex translated. "BZZT! but I have to evolve! BZZT!"

Elio placed his hand over his face as he took a Z crystal from his bag. "No you do not, with some leveling and this crystal, you can do things none of the evolved forms can do, gain incredible power and pass it around to the team."

Elio placed the Eevium Z at its feet he spoke in a firm tone. "You don't have to evolve if you don't want to."

The Eevee sniffed at it, realized what Elio was saying and slumped from a desperate look to a sad and confused look.

Lillie scooped up the Eevee and hugged it for a bit. "It's okay... we will talk about this later. Do you like the name Cain?"

The Eevee nodded and licked Lillies cheek in response before he went back into the ball. Elio picked the crystal back up and changed his smile to dread.

Lillie looked at him confused. "What was that all about?"

Elio looked back. "I will explain later. That Eevee having the mind set of "it has to evolve" does not make a whole lot of sense. Soon as he calms down a little we will talk about it. Speaking of which so this does not happen. MAC MACH PUNCH THAT ROCK!"

The Hitmonchan punched a chip off the rock.

"Here you go Lillie, if the Eevee decided to become Leafeon, this should work so we don't have to come back here."

Lillie obtained the moss stone as Elio continued.

"Again I will explain later, what he wants to become is ultimately up to you to decide."

Elio shook his head trying to change the subject. "So now that this has been done, how about we go to one of the places we came here for. If they allow Espurr and the others in, we will be able to open their hearts within the next day, plus I want to try out Mac, he finally has that fighting spirit freed. Hey Rotom, what are our options in this region?"


	10. Act 2 Chapter 5 Colosseum

"BZZT! The three primary Colosseum's in Orre are Pyrite Colosseum, Phenac Statium and Realgam tower. BZZT! The bad news is that neither of your pokemon are ready for Realgam and Phenac would have much to complain about if you bring these shadow pokemon in BZZT!"

Elio asked with a raised eyebrow. "Leaving us with Pyrite Colosseum?"

Dex responded as he smirked. "BZZT! Correct, located in Pyrite town. BZZT! a noble town of thugs, and scoundrels. Generally a good place to make friends BZZT!"

Elio and Lillie rolled their eyes over the last sentence. "So the plan, tomorrow we go to Pyrite town and partake in a Colosseum match, got to say Lillie with your team comp you would most certainly make it to the top."

Elio turned to Rotom after trying to motivate Lillie. "You! Coordinate the safest route towards this place."

The duo rested at the pokemon center before leaving the next day. They left the forest area of Orre and found out what the rest of Orre was composed of. A barren wasteland. It took around an hour travel by motorbike to make it to what looked like what use to be an old mining town.

Elio smiled at the scenery. "Oh, shady. I think I see the Colosseum in the distance, let us ask what some of the more trust worthy locals have to say about this place."

Elio went toward the first person he saw. A green haired man wearing goggles.

"Excuse me, you don't happen to know more about this place?"

The green haired stranger looked at both the boy and the girl behind him before smirking. "Heh, you two are not from around these parts? Fine I will tell you, but only if you beat me in a battle."

Vs Rouge Cali

Cali send out a black dog creature wearing bones and red fur on its mouth and belly as well as what looked like a wooden creature with a leaf on its head. " _Oh a Houndour and a Nuzleaf._ BRIMMY! MAC! LETS SHOW THEM WHAT YOU GOT!"

Nuzleaf opened with a fake out as it made the Torracat flinch. "MAC USE MACH PUNCH ON THAT HOUNDOUR, TAKE IT OUT!"

The Hitmonchan readied its fist's as he charged at the Houndour with blinding speed. He punched the Houndour and sent it flying back, knocking it out in one blow. Next pokemon sent out looked like a large purple bulldog known as Granbull. It glared at the Torracat and Hitmonchan, loosening their fury.

" _A fairy type?_ Mac fall back, GO REMMER! BRIMMY FIRE FANG THAT NUZLEAF." The fangs bite, the Nuzleaf flinched, the Granbull headbutted the Drowzee as it came out on the field.

"BRIMMY AGAIN FINISH THE NUZLEAF!" The Torracat knocked the Nuzleaf out, the Granbull bit into the Drowzee before it was hit with a hypnosis. Next out was a green haired, pink horned pokemon in a dress known as Kirlia. It used light screen in preparation for what the Drowzee was about to do.

"BRIMMY AGAIN WITH THE KIRLIA! REMMER DREAM EATER!" The Torracat bit into the Kirlia, the Drowzee had its second breakfast, healing the damage dealt. Granbull was fast asleep, Kirlia used confusion on the Torracat. One more time fire fang struck, finishing off the Kirlia. The Drowzee fed off of the Grandbull's dreams, before the Torracat finished off the foe.

Rouge Cali was defeated.

Elio said in a satisfied tone. "Alright then. Tell us more about this town."

The rouge told Elio everything he needed to know about Pyrite town; how the mayor was a rather decent person despite how shady the town is, the battle square where more challengers await and the Orre's news station that is in the town. Everything in the town is powered by a windmill, including the Colosseum.

"Ah, thank you good sir." Elio walked back towards Lillie.

"Bad news, before we make it to the Colosseum we are going to have to clear battle square if we have any hope of the people here respecting us. The good news is that we can give our boys time to exercise after everything that happened yesterday."

The Battle square already had six trainers waiting for battle, two men in jackets, a cowgirl, a man in a bandanna, a man in roller skates and a street performing woman juggling, Elio took on the two women and one of the jacket men. Lillie took on three of the males. They made short work of each of the trainers, even without the shadow pokemon they had. This impressed most of the bystanders.

In the Colosseum the entrance looked like a sign up station.

Lillie approached the counter. "Excuse me mam, we would like to sign up for the Colosseum match."

The woman looked at both of the twelve year old children questioningly. "You sure about that missy?"

Lillie nodded. "Oh we are, just ask the people over at the battle square."

The receptionist looked away at realizing the two were strong enough trainers. "Alright, matches are four rounds, double format. Make it to the top."

Lillie turned toward Elio in a smile. "I can't believe we are having our first Colosseum match!"

She registered her team and walked through the door. The receptionists blocked Elio for a brief moment. "Register team please."

Elio realized that if he signs up, he and Lillie are going to have to fight each other.

 _"Oops!"_ Elio shrugged it off as he signed up.

Colosseum matches went about as well as the two expected. First trainers did not bring much in terms of strategy, but the next couple specialized in strategies normally seen in a double format. One strategy the two even used against the two Cipher peons. An Espurr used helping hand to boost a Meowth's fake out and take advantage of its high speed as well as helping hand to boost moves like water pulse. Another is someone burning a pokemon in hopes to use guts boosted facade. Elio's case he had to deal with a team benefiting from the hail, Lillie dealt with a team that benefited from the sun. During these battles, the Espurr, Skiddo and Venonat had their hearts ready to be opened, while Munna regained the move energy ball.

Final round!

Elio entered the Colosseum to find a rather startled Lillie. "Sorry about this Elio, I did not realize that we were going in alone!"

Elio shrugged. "Meh, we would have done this anyways, so shall we begin?"

Lillie smiled as she drew out her two pokemon "Shockums, Cain, lets beat this boy!"

Elio grinned. "BRIMMY, MAC GET ON OUT!"

On Lillies side, the Pikachu and Eevee came out of their balls, on Elio's the Torracat and Hitmonchan come out of theirs.

"MAC USE MACH PUNCH ON THAT PIKACHU!"

The Hitmonchan punched the Pikachu, a small static volt pulses through his nerves, the Hitmonchan began to have trouble moving.

"Cain use quick attack on that Torracat!"

The Eevee dashed through the Torracat, hitting it dead center for a critical hit.

The Torracat shook as it was caught off guard by the next attack. "Shockums, use thunderbolt !"

The Pikachu's electricity is amplified by the orb before striking the Torracat down. K.O!

Elio laughed it off. "Yep this is what a light ball does. GO MUNNA!"

Out came the shadow pokemon. "MAC TRY TO GET A MACH PUNCH ON THAT EEVEE, GET IT OUT OF THE WAY!"

The Hitmonchan pulled off the punch, knocking the Eevee out in one hit. Lillie called the Eevee back. "Its okay you did good. GO VENONAT!"

As the Venonat came out Lillie shouted, "Shockums use thunderbolt on that Hitmonchan!"

Hitmonchan was hit, but he was still up. "MAC ONE MORE TIME ON THAT PIKACHU, TAKE IT OUT BEFORE IT SWEEPS US."

Despite the nerves, the Hitmonchan was able to pull off a fast punch. The Pikachu was knocked out.

Lillie called it back. "Venonat, signal beam that Munna!"

An array of weird lights hit the Munna, it was confused it in the process. "MUNNA, ZEN HEADBUTT!"

The Munna tried, but landed on the wall by accident.

"Go Skiddo!" Lillie sent out the Skiddo, Elio shouts. "MAC AGAIN ON SKIDDO!"

The Hitmonchan tried to move, it's arm and leg refused. "Skiddo, use razor leaf!"

The Skiddo sent out an array of sharp leaves to hit the Hitmonchan and missed. The Munna however took the blunt.

"Venonat, again on the Munna!" As the colors hit the Munna, it fell to the ground for a K.O.

"Return Munna." Elio sighed in disappointment. "GO ESPURR. MAC TRY MACH PUNCH AGAIN, SAME TARGET."

The Hitmonchan was able to pull off a fast punch, it hit the Skiddo for a critical hit. K.O! Lillie called Skiddo back and sent out another pokemon,

"Go Swoops, lets finish this!" The Pidgeotto started to fly out of the ball Elio shouted.

"ESPURR PSYBEAM THAT VENONAT!" Like with the Munna, the Venonat was hit with a beam and was dazed before hurting itself in confusion.

Elio tried to get the Hitmonchan to keep punching, its nerves having reached its limit, he could not move. "Swoops use air cutter to finish that Hitmonchan and weaken the Espurr!" A gust of sharp wind sliced into the Hitmonchan and Espurr, he fell to the ground knocked out. Elio whispered as he called it back. "You did very well Mac. GO REMMER! ESPURR LIGHT SCREEN!"

The Espurr created a large yellow force field. Lillie shouted. "Venonat, signal beam that Espurr!"

This time the Venonat hit the Espurr for a critical hit, in combination with the Pidgeotto's air cutter they were able to finish off the Espurr as well as weaken the Drowzee. Elio ordered. "REMMER CONFUSION FINISH THAT VENONAT!"

With a simple psychic wave, the Venonat fell over knocked out. The Drowzee scratched his head as he faced toward Elio in a sigh. Dex translated. "BZZT! Remmer is trying to learn psybeam... what move should it forget? BZZT!"

Elio smiled at the Drowzee. "Forget about confusion... since Psybeam is essentially the better version."

Elio smiled, remembering the last time he was in a corner. "Once again we are down to the last. REMMER HYPNOSIS!"

Lillie listened and puffed her cheeks at Elio,who thought he was going to win easy. "Swoops use sand attack!"

The lashing of the sand was enough to set the Drowzee's aim off. Elio saw what happened. "GRR LOOKS LIKE WE ARE GOING TO HAVE TO WORK FOR THIS ONE. REMMER PSYBEAM!"

Lillie shouted back. "Swoops, air cutter, keep it up until that Drowzee is down!"

The beam and air kept colliding. Elio thought how he could win this. " _Both pokemon have the advantage. Remmer having same type attack bonus, good special defense and the light scree..._ "

The light screen faded away before Elio finished that thought. " _AND NOW THAT BIRD HAS EVERYTHING ELSE!_ NO MATTER, REMMER KEEP SHOOTING THAT PIDGEOTTO."

Lillie saw the opening she needed and shouted. "Keep it up Swoops, finish this!"

A psybeam was shot at the Pidgeotto, it was a critical hit as it sent him to the ceiling. Elio still glared and waited for the mist to clear. The Pidgetto was able to battle and shot at the Drowzee, it was about to fall over. Both pokemon and trainer watched as they saw another about to hit. The word that came out of Elio during the moment was.

"WHAT!" The Drowzee tied everything possible to dodge, it was agile but not enough as the last hit made contact and ended the fight.

Trainer Elio defeated

The boy witnessed a narrow defeat he fell on the ground laughing.

Lillie rushed up to see if he was okay. "Elio?"

Elio looked up to see her and put on the similar face when she last fought him. "Congratulations are in order for defeating me, here is your reward!"

Before Lillie asked what he was talking about, he rose up to her face and kissed her. Lillie was in shock before she closed her eyes and returned it. The audience stared at the two as they tried to figure out what was going on before Lillie broke the kiss in a blush. Elio called back the Drowzee before he and Lillie left the Colosseum holding hands. Back at the sign up post, the receptionist congratulated Lillie on beating the Colosseum match, her actual prize was a relatively small sum of money and a clear stone with a thunder bolt on it.

Lillie was still shocked of what Elio did, smiled and shook her head. "Other than Munna the others should be ready, lets get back to the relic!"


	11. Act 2 Chapter 6 Assault On The HQ

Elio and Lillie went over to Agate, dusk was starting to set. Much like the Tyrouge and Eevee before, they brought the Espurr, Skiddo and Venonat to the relic. Much like before, a green light enveloped them as their hearts open. Espurr glowed as it became larger, its tail fluffier and its ears opened up. Becoming a large blue cat. Elio grined at the Meowstic. "Welcome back Dib."

Dex flared up to explain what the three pokemon regained. "BZZT! Dib regained the move follow me. Venonat regained the move baton pass and Skiddo regained the move heal bell BZZT!"

Lillie thought up names for the Venonat and Skiddo; "Skitters and Nanny!"

Both trainers took a sigh of relief as more pokemon were being restored.

Elio turned to Lillie with a smile. "So now that we got some more pokemon, do we want to go back to the H.Q and end this day on a high note?"

Lillie was still energetic and nodded.

Elio shouted as he and Lillie returned to the H.Q. "Hey Krane, We got some more shadow pokemon fixed up. Is that machine ready?"

They spotted some of the assistants making the final touches on the Purify Chamber. They saw the professor turning back to greet them, Lillie properly greeted the people. "We only got two pokemon to get it started, but is it going to be enough?"

The professor took a deep breath as he remembered the same question asked twelve years ago. "Yes, but it will take time. To activate the machine step on the green pad and you should know the rest."

In the virtual machine there are nine chambers total. Elio looked towards Lillie. "So you decided on what to bring into the first chamber?"

Lillie was hesitate about putting the net ball containing Venonat into the machine and nodded.

Elio saw it and nodded back. "Don't worry about having too many pokemon, I have a hair brained scheme on what to do with some of these pokemon once all of this nonsense is done. _If this becomes too much like... meh we will know when it becomes too much._ "

He put the ball containing Meowstic into the machine. Psychic beat poison, bug beat psychic, a circle was formed at low tempo. Elio tossed in the dusk ball containing Munna into the center of the first chamber.

Out of the chamber, Lillie asked the professor. "So all we have to do at this point is wait for the machine to do the rest?"

The professor nodded then.

BOOM!

Power went out save for the chamber. An explosion was heard from the outside. The two trainers rushed outside the room to see the ruckus, out of the elevator were two Cipher goons.

"Scouts you flank the one on the right, I get the one on the right! The boss wants this chamber shut down now!"

Vs Cipher peon Scouts.

Scouts sent out a yellow creature with a spoon known as Kadabra and a flightless two headed bird known as Doduo. Elio's Aura Reader activated. "That Doduo is a shadow pokemon!"

"REMMER, BRIMMY LETS STOP THESE GOONS!"

Doduo glowed purple as it tried to ram Elio. He dodged and in retaliation the Drowzee used hypnotic waves to make the Doduo fall asleep. The Torracat leaped at the Kadabra with a regular bite, knocking it out in one hit. Elio put in a great ball into the machine.

"GO SNAG BALL!"

Shake...shake...shake... click!

Simultaneously

Vs Cipher Peon Marina.

Marina sent out a tiny purple creature resembling a little girl and a small camel with a hole in its back known as Numel.

Lillies Aura Reader activated. "That Smoochum is a shadow pokemon."

Lillie shouted out. "Cain, Swoops we got to defend this place. Cain use quick on Numel, Swoops join in the with an air cutter!"

The combined quick attack and air cutter was able to knock the Numel out, leaving the Smoochum by herself and weakened. She unleashed a dark veil similar to that of the Aura veil move, a combination of reflect and light screen that is only usable in the hail.

"Swoops come back, go Shockums, Cain use sand attack to keep that Smoochum busy."

Smoochum shot dark looking snow at the Eevee, causing icy pain.

"Shockums use thunder wave."

The electric wave stunned the Shoomchum.

Lillie prepared a dusk ball. "Go snag ball!"

Shake... pop!

Smoochum was paralyzed and couldn't move as Lillie shouted. "Shockums use thunderbolt on the Smoochum, Cain keep tossing sand!"

The Smoochum was pelted by thunderbolt and sand as she aimed a sleet of shadow snow at Lillie. She missed her target so bad that she hit Scouts instead. Sending him into a hypo-thermal shock.

"Go snag ball!"

Shake... shake... shake... click!

Elio glared at the peon and tossed an electric blanket. "Don't think I am doing this out of kindness. You deserve worse and jail is much colder."

Next group of peons leaped from the ceiling. Much like the ones they met at Agate, they have a blue and red color scheme. Elio confronted the blue one as Lillie confronted the red one.

Both talked in a robotic tone. "You will not be standing any longer fools!"

VS Cipher peon Gahdor.

Gahdor sent out a black starling known as Staravia and a ghost wearing a floating mask. Aura reader activated.

"That Yamask is a shadow pokemon."

Elio signaled his two pokemon to get ready. The Staravia dashed toward the Drowzee, under command the Drowzee hypnotized the Yamask. The Torracat bit the Staravia in flames, leaving a nasty burn.

Elio took a dusk ball into the machine. "GO SNAG BALL!"

Shake...shake...shake... click!

The Staravia dashed towards the Drowzee again, doing less damage. In a psychic beam the fight ended.

Simultaneously

VS Cipher peon Cahdor

Cahdor sent out a stinky weed creature known as Gloom and a small blue robot.

Aura reader activated. "That Golett is a shadow pokemon."

Lillie swapped Pikachu and Eevee for Pidgeotto and Skiddo.

"Nanny Razor leaf, Swoops take that Gloom out and weaken the Golett with air cutter!"

The Gloom took a scratch from the leafs and was finished off by the wind. The Golett took major damage from the leafs and minor damage from the wind. The Golett rushed to the Skiddo with a dark aura before Lillie sent in a dusk ball.

"Go snag ball!"

Shake... shake... shake... click!

The two peons fled shouting. "We must alert Frankas, you two, keep them off us!"

Next was a third wave of peons, both came rolling in from the hole. Lillie and Elio looked at each other ready to take them on together.

Vs Cipher Peons Estus and Chuck

Estus sent a tiny fairy on a flower, Chuck sent a yellow Aura Readers activated Elio and Lillie were not amused as they saw the Flabebe and Scraggy glowing a black aura. With a dead look in their eyes, Elio called back his Torracat, while Lillie called back her Pidgeotto. In an instinct, the Pikachu stunned the Scraggy while the Drowzee sent the Flabebe into a deep sleep. Lillie and Elio used great balls as they snagged the two pokemon.

Shake...shake...shake...click! Both peons ran back to the hole. The Drowzee glowed. He grew larger in a straight up position, he grew fur around his neck, his long nose turned into a big nose, its lower body slimmed down, it generated a pendulum as it finished its evolution into Hypno.

Elio grinned nervously at the startled Hypno. "Sorry I could not get you to evolve back at the Colosseum."

Hypno nod it off as he focused on the elevator. A strange elderly doctor in a purple lab coat arrived.

The doctor looked at the two who had been getting in Ciphers way for the past couple days. He gave a small smile as he approached them. "I suppose congratulations are in order. You two have done an amazing job in helping us get rid of those failures. I was trying to make shadow pokemon that were capable of evolving and well, not a single one of those runt's were able to evolve!"

Elio and Lillie reacted in shock as he casually blurted out his deed.

Before the two called him out. He continued. "Not wanting such research to go to waste, yes they have been distributed among the low ranking mook's just so they can still be a use at best or disposed of at worse! However Agate Relic is one thing that would undo all our work and that accursed machine your guarding is another, so I was organizing an operation to remove them from the picture. I did become aware of you two making a presence in Orre and it turns out you two are needed for a rather big project coming up. I personally came to this operation to capture you two."

Elio heard everything and moved over to try and defend Lillie.

Lillie stepped in to try and defend him. "No I am not letting you go after him alone."

The scientist looked at the two and smirked. _"Cute."_

Vs Cipher Admin Frankas

Frankas sent out a blue puffer fish and a blue scorpion. The two trainers Aura Readers activated.

"Qwilfish is a shadow pokemon."

Elio and Lillie nodded to each other in cooperation.

Elio shouted. "REMMER PSY BEAM THAT SCORUPI!"

Lillie shouted. "Shockums, thunder wave on that Qwilfish!"

The Hypno, with his new found power, made short work of the Scorupi; the Pikachu got to work in stunning the Qwilfish. It was not enough to stop the next shadow move, as dark spikes were launched into the air and pinned themselves to the ground. The Hypno and Pikachu were hit by the spikes and began to feel woozy, with the rest of the spikes blocking the exits.

Frankas nodded and bragged. "That is shadow needle, it works akin to the move toxic spikes except it automatically applies poison to boot."

Frankas sent out a familiar looking blue star fish that known as Mareanie that was holding a claw nail. Elio charges up a net ball at the Qwilfish.

"GO SNAG BALL!"

Shake...shake...shake... click!

Before Lillie had the Pikachu attack, the Mareanie's claw glowed as it shot a purple liquid all over the Pikachu, mercilessly doing double and critical damage.

Lillie shouted. "Shockums use thunder bolt!"

The Pikachu made quick work of the Mareanie.

Frankas looked at the battle field and found himself outnumbered but keeping his smile, he said.

"Look's like I really am going to do my little weapon test after all. You know after the project proved to be a bust, I decided to do some research on another group of pokemon. Contrary to what they said about the bond between trainer and pokemon, it's not really needed."

Frankas sent out a large pink, blue eyed creature, holding a particular stone.

Aura Reader activated. "Audino is a shadow pokemon."

The two trainers looked in horror as they realize what the admin was about to do. The Audinite reacted to a dark stone on Frankas' cane. It glowed turning into a more angelic appearance though its face looked more emotionless than caring.

Lillie was the first to shout the order. "Shockums, thunderbolt that Audino now!"

Despite how damaging the shot looked, it barely hurt.

Frankas looked relaxed as he continued to talk "There is a particular shadow move that I implemented on this thing."

He proceeded to snap his fingers as the Audino looked like it was praying, before generating a black pulse. The wave slammed into everyone; Elio, Lillie and the Pikachu were sent barreling towards a wall. The Pikachu was knocked out, the Hypno was hurt by this but still stood. "Shadow pulse, heals all shadow pokemon, damages everyone else not its master, have fun!"

Elio regained his breath. "Remmer use hypnosis."

The Hypno swung it's pendulum, the Audino was sent into a deep sleep. Lillie called the Pikachu back and shouted. "Go Cain!"

Out of the ball the Eevee growled as he saw the scientist, who in turn recognized him

Frankas looked at the Eevee in contempt. "Oh... that thing. After the failed attempt at getting the Tyrouge to evolve, I already came to the conclusion that shadow pokemon evolving was **not** going to happen. But that stubborn fool Ein insisted I try on the Eevee."

Frankas said in a mocking tone as he finished. "If we don't try this on a pokemon that has a massive evolutionary branch we would never know bah!"

Lillie shook her head in a mixture of shock and anger as she shouted. "Cain use swift!"

Elio pointed toward the Hypno to use psybeam. The swift did what was hardly scratch damage but the beam did more damage. It was not enough as the Audino glowed a dark aura to shock itself awake. The two pokemon tried the same move again; the Audino prepared another pulse.

"REMMER BLOCK LILLIE!" The Hypno bolted into action, the wave slammed Elio and the Eevee into the wall again. Both looked hurt, the Hypno still stood, more worried about his trainer than he was about himself.

Lillie closed her eyes as she switched pokemon. "Cain return. Go Golett!"

Elio was keeping his breath as he ordered. "Remmer... huff... hit that Audino with another psybeam!"

Looking wounded, Audino pulsed again. This time Lillie yanked Elio behind the Golett and got herself hit in the process.

SLAM!

Hurt, but still moving, the Hypno swung his hand and shot at his trainers order.

Lillie caught her breath after the beating as she shouted. "Golett, shadow rush!"

Insignificant damage as the Golett rushed but more than enough to have the Audino fall over on its knees.

Lillie put in a white ball with a red stripe on it. "Go snag ball!"

A hand reached out from a series of clocks to yank the Audino in.

Shake... shake... shake... click!

Audino was caught.

Frankas looked at the aftermath of the battle and claps his hands. "So that is the power of mega shadow pokemon? Excellent, soon we will be able to create stronger more powerful pokemon with this new discovery."

Frankas pressed a button on his ear phone as he dismissed the two. "You two can keep this machine, I gotten what I came for. We will meet again very soon!"

Frankas teleported out of the room, leaving his shivering and injured peon behind. The peon looked at where the admin use to be, upset that he actually left him behind to the sound of people shouting a take down.

Ace trainers and fire men arrived at at the scene to arrest the one peon and to put out the fire from the explosion. The H.Q was severely damaged, but the machine was still functioning even after all the chaos. The assistants at the H.Q rushed in towards where Elio and Lillie are. Both are battered, bruised and in need of medical assistance despite them prioritizing the pokemon that were knocked out.

For the next couple hours the two were being put in a room in the residential wing. It had two beds, one at each side to use as an emergency room. Even though the Blissey was enough to get the two healed they were to stay and rest until the next day. One of the nurses from Gateon port came over to do a full heal on the pokemon the duo had with them. While most of the pokemon they sent out were happy to see that their trainers were safe, it was the Hitmonchan and Eevee who wanted to stay with them the longest. They knew that their trainers just confronted the very person who turned them into shadow pokemon as well as what their trainers were feeling. Elio and Lillie were still shocked how this person did not even care about his peons, least of all the pokemon he had hurt.

Elio was the first to break the silence. "So Lillie, good job out there today."

Lillie looked back to give the same compliment, petting the Eevee as he felt depressed on how little he did against the Audino.

Elio attempted to make the Eevee feel better. "Don't worry about it Cain. Bad match ups happen from time to time, I mean look at Mac. He was not even sent out during that attack period, due to a major type disadvantage both defensively and offensively. Not making him feel down about it."

The Hitmonchan nodded his head in embarrassment, nothing worse for a fighting type than being sent to the side lines due to technicalities.

Lillie looked Elio in the eyes with a glare. "You are not helping."

Elio remembered the Eevee incident yesterday and how he made a mad dash trying to evolve. He saw the Eevee perk up a little bit, but now both are feeling depressed.

Elio got up to open the door. "Hey Mac and Cain, could you two go play outside for a couple minutes, there is something I want to talk to Lillie about."

The Eevee perked up in confusion as the Hitmonchan signaled that he knew a good place they could play.

Lillie asked. "What was that about?"

Elio grinned. "Just something I don't want Cain to hear. Remember that little thing I did to snap him out of his evolution craze, why would a type of trainer that would normally evolve a pokemon on the spot if there wasn't any moves he needed them to learn in advance, try and stop that?"

Lillie looked questioningly. "Yes that was rather weird how you stopped him."

Elio looked Lillie back the eyes. "Well I was playing devils advocate. The best thing to do in regards to an Eevee, or any pokemon that evolves through artificial means, is to let them decide what they want to evolve into. After all that is generally how it works with Espeon and Umbreon. I am a firm believer of the middle road. Trying to encourage the Eevee to pick a specific evolution, especially in a competitive scene where their personalities are a key factor to which Eeveelution is best for it. In other words, the trainer is normally the one with the mindset that it has to evolve to be any good on the competitive scene... or not if that Z crystal is anything to go by. Cain's personality specifically benefits the more physically offensive of its evolutions better than others."

Lillie raised an eyebrow over that statement. "If that's true, why did you do something to stop it from evolving?"

Elio's smile turned grim as the thought about it. "Because Lillie, after the little guy was turned into a weapon, they tried to force him to evolve in those conditions. When it did not work it was sent out to be cannon fodder. _Seriously there was not even a point to doing it._ That brainwashed mindset is not healthy for an Eevee, period. I got a question though. Did you actually force Rammas to evolve?"

Lillie's cheeks puffed up at such a question. "No, all I did was ask Rammas if she wanted to evolve and if so which! She simply walked towards the leaf stone!"

Elio laughed. "Funny when a pokemon chooses to take the stone. What about Lola? She was an Eevee as well, how did she come across a water stone?"

Lillie stopped to think about the question. "I honestly I do not know, I wanted Lola to evolve but I was going to let her pick on her own terms."

Elio smiled. " Yep... Where did you raise it?"

Lillie had to think over as she explained some of her adventures in Kanto, she was heading down the long bridge. Throughout the entire trip, she had her Eevee out with her for company since her Ivysaur at the time spent most of his time sleeping. Then a festival involving Dragonair happened when she went to Fuchsia city, it involved people playing around a lake at the safari zone. Lillie had some of the elemental stones in her bag at that point. When she went to change for the festival, the bag was opened and in place of a cute fluffy Eevee was a cute wet Vaporeon.

Elio nodded as he continues to support his argument. "That is how you encourage them to make a choice most of the time. You raised Lola around the sea side, she liked the sight. When you went to this festival, Lola knew she would not be able to stay in the water for long SO she took the water stone in an attempt to spend the entire day with you."

Elio smiled at the mental image before Lillie blushes and glares.

Elio noticed the glaring Lillie and continued. "Similar thing is happening with Cain, in bringing him through these tough battles, you are kind of keeping that mindset, I have to evolve in his head as he see's that as the only way to be of any use. You have to do something to make its mindset go from that mess to I **want** to evolve."

Lillie thought it over until she smiles at an idea. "What if I try telling Cain about my adventures with Lola and how that worked out in the end?"

Elio shrugged. "A much better plan that what I thought of. Letting Cain think this through by himself."

Lillie nodded then changed to a sadder look. "I know you are trying to protect me. But could you please stop rushing into danger like that, especially if you get yourself hurt in situations that could be avoided."

She started forming tears at the thought of the worse happening. Elio had nothing to say as he thought some of his actions over.

The door opened with the Eevee and Hitmonchan acting much more cheerful then they were when they left. They heard the end of the two bickering. The Eevee leaped on to Lillie wanting to be petted while the Hitmonchan looked at Elio making him proud. The two trainers looked at each other the rest of the day, as they thought about the argument.

* * *

 **I am perfectly aware the Police on Orre are incompetent. So head cannon on what changed after twelve years, a handful of people on Orre took the law in their hands and are able to make a smaller equivalent that are competent enough to at least arrest and detain people. Least able to do that to neutralized criminals after someone takes them down!**


	12. Act Alola Chapter 1 Snagging Alola

_"Three Weeks after Elio and Lillie left for Orre!"_

TOOT! TOOT! "We are arriving on Haehae in 1 hour. Get your sun hats ready!"

A man with a blue jacket, a strange device on his left arm and an orange haired woman at his side viewed the Island they were heading to. An Espeon was at the woman's side to help greet the morning.

"So Wes, I heard of one pokemon I want to catch is on this island, afterwards we can go try these island trials in an attempt to gather these Z crystals you keep hearing about."

Wes smirked. "I can always do that in my own time. From what I heard the champion is rather fickle with his time. Shame that he is not available, I heard he went to another region in an attempt to find a new challenge. I am going to have to settle for finding someone else to beat."

Rui looked at him. "Wes we are on vacation. Just be ready to enjoy yourself."

Wes calmed down a bit. "You are right."

The duo arrived at the port, the worse part of the arrival was security where Wes had to let them see some of his possessions. More specifically the device he had over his left arm. "Sir could you please explain what this is?"

Wes smiled arrogantly. "Oh this? Just an old trinket I had with me for quite a while."

The guard inspected it closer, backing away when they saw the strange shiny stone implemented into it before shouting to his partner. "Alright, this person is clean."

Wes had finally arrived at the city, as he took a deep breath of Alola it felt less dusty in comparison to Orre. He tossed out a pokeball. "Alright Dusk say hello to Alola."

Out came an Umbreon, rushing it's side was the Espeon.

Wes shouted. " Hey Rui I am going to look at the map of the place!"

As he went over to download the information on his PDA he bumped into what looked like a trio of thugs.

A tan gangster shouted. "Hey Yorks what did that old man give you?"

The dark skin gangster shrugged. "Eh not much, got this here Koffing, apparently it is a gas pokemon that explodes when near flames. Using it for the fire trial is a bad idea, other wise this one is a lot less jolly than I pictured it."

Bulmer shook his head. "They gave me another bat. It's suppose to be a type of fruit bat from Kalos. I heard this thing focus's mainly on noise and evolves into a type of dragon. Jeffrey what did they give you?"

The skull grunt felt slightly off. "Some type of Skunky. I heard these things smell foul, but for some reason this thing has a foul temper to boot."

Yorks, went to his next cigarette posing like he was still part of the gang. "No matter. We got passed the first island with no problems before we got these pokemon, all we got to do is train these guys over at the Battle Royal then tackle one of this island trials. Champ is not coming back for a couple months so we can still catch up and nail him by surprise. Think about it! We will be be joining the boss and big sis among what the champ keeps calling contenders."

Jeffery, posing as well said. "No idea what the champ means by contenders but he keeps saying it like it is a good thing."

Bulmer posed back. "Yeah all we have to do is take these new pokemon out for training, they should be able to listen."

Bulmer acted in surprise as he spoted a trainer approaching them. The other two turned to see a foreigner making out what he is seeing.

"Uh, guys?" Bulmer said as he tried to figure out whether the stranger was friendly or not.

"Uh? Alola!"

Wes finally responded to the three. "So you three are doing these island challenges I heard about?"

Bulmer answered nervously. "Y..Y..Y..eah?"

Wes smiled back. "Good to hear, might want to try this myself."

All four looked at each other awkwardly, as the Skull group decided to walk away.

Rui approached Wes, having finished getting her stuff off the boat. As the two checked the surrounding area, a pink haired woman whispered towards them. The duo looked to find her in a corner, having just listened in to what the three had been talking about.

"I know you two are new around here, but those three have let themselves get taken advantaged of five years back and its part of the reason they ended up with nothing and joined a gang."

Wes looked at her in response. "I seen that happen to people enough times myself, some times they don't know what they are getting into until it is too late."

The woman shook her head. "Yeah, I think those three numb skulls are doing just that again. If you find some shady people distributing things to more dummies; please do something about it."

As the tough lady walked away, Rui had no idea what she meant and whispered. "What was that about?"

Wes hands Rui over his PDA. "If you want a specific pokemon from this region let me know. I am going to go find someone to battle."

As Rui browsed through a nearby option, Wes searched the city in an attempt to size up potential opponents. It took him a ten minutes before he found a white haired man with sun glasses on his head, he looked bored out of his skull and was searching for someone to fight.

As Wes approached, the man sized him up as well. "Take your not from around these parts, huh?"

Wes spotted a key stone and nodded. "My wife and I came here on a vacation trip to explore the world a bit. She wants to go catch some pokemon and explore this places customs. I just want to find more people to battle."

That last sentence was enough to make the man grin. "Want to find people to battle eh? Well ain't that a surprise. Since a small job I was suppose to do was called out, I been looking for someone to take this boredom out on."

Wes signaled his Espeon and Umbreon to approach. "Double battle then?"

The man grinned even wider as he thought of something to say. "Want to see what destruction looks like? Here it is in human form, its your boy Guzma!"

Pokemon trainer Guzma would like to battle.

The first two pokemon he sent out was a Golisopod and what looked like a large spiky starfish, known as Toxapex.

Wes signaled the Espeon to stay back as he draw out a pokeball. "Go Dusk, Go Vivi!"

As the Mismagius came out of the ball and the Umbreon approached, the Goliosopod startled the Umbreon with its immense size before sucker punching it. The Toxapex set up a toxic barrier in anticipation of the Umbreons move.

Wes shouted. "Dusk use moon light!" As the Umbreon enveloped itself in moonlight, healing up the wounds from the first impression, Wes continued his order.

"Vivi use shadow ball on that giant bug!" The Mismagius sent out a dark blob at the Golisopod to cause an emergency exit.

The former gang leader laughed at the challenge. "Honchkrow! Mess em up!"

As a large crow emerged from the dusk ball, Wes shouted, "Dusk, taunt that Toxapex, Vivi use willo wisp!"

The Umbreon taunted the Toxapex into wanting to attack instead, its appendage enveloped in water as it slapped the Umbreon, reducing its defenses. As the Mismagius summoned dark flames to burn the Honchkrow, it dodged. Guzma gritted his teeth over that. "Oh that is it, Honchkrow use night slash!"

As the Honchkrow slashed its wing in dark energy, it knocked the Mismagius towards the ground, delivering a knockout.

"Vivi return, go Edgar!" Out came a yellow wool less sheep known as Ampharos, Wes shouted.

"Dusk, confuse ray on that Toxapex!" Glowing light dazed the Toxapex, becoming confused.

Guzma shouted. "Honchkrow, drill peck that Umbreon!"

The Honchkrow drilled into the feline dead center, gaining a critical hit.

Wes shouted back. " Edgar, thunderbolt that Honchkrow!"

The Ampharos charged electricity at the Honchkrow, taking it out in one hit.

Guzma called the Honchkrow back and shouted. "Ariados, get that fell stinger ready!" Guzma sent out a red stripped spider.

Wes prepared a pokeball and a great ball. "Dusk switch out, go Gilgey." A horned creature spun in.

Guzma grinned as he swapped the Toxapex for a Pinsir. Hyper cutter ignore intimidate from the Hitmontop, Ariados's attack was cut.

Wes shouted. "Gilgey use fake out to startle the Pinsir, Edgar power gem that Ariados," It dealt significant damage to the Ariados as it retaliated with a fell stinger.

Guzma shouted. "Pinsir, close combat that Ampharos!" As the Pinsir beat the Ampharos, he still stood.

Wes shouted back as he pointed to the weakened Ariados. "Gilgey Close combat that Ariados, do not let it attack!"

The Hitmontop kicked the Ariados back towards its trainer, as Guzma prepaired to switch.

"Come out Toxapex, wall them!" The Toxapex looked healthier than before, Ampharos used rock gem to knock out the Pinsir in one hit.

Goliosopod was sent back in and made a comeback as it made a first impression attack on Ampharos, knocking it out.

Hitmontop was swapped out as Wes signaled the Espeon to join. "Dawn, Dusk lets go."

The Espeon stared at the Toxapex as it emitted a strong psychic blast, knocking it out. The Umbreon, rammed into the Goliosopod's legs in foul play and caused it to fall under its own weight. The Golisopod bit into the Umbreon and knocked it out as it leeched its health. Hitmontop was sent back out.

Guzma thought to himself. " _Lets see if that kid had a point in swapping teams._ "

As he sent out a large red insect with pincers. Wes saw the stone on its wrists and it reacted to the stone on the gangsters chain, turning into a much larger form.

Wes shouted. "Gilgey, fake out that Scizor. Give Dawn enough time to take out that Goliosopod!"

As the Scizor flinched, the Espeon used psychic to finish off the Golisopod. The man screamed as he had the Scizor use bullet punch on the Hitmontop, scoring a K.O critical hit. Wes took called Hitmontop back and sent out an ultra ball,

"Go Ultima!" Out came a large green stone lizard, who had scars all over its body. On its chest was a stone matching the one on Wes's device.

Guzma looked at the old Tyranitar and smiled. "Heh, what is the story on that one?"

Wes answered like he heard the question before. "Oh, Ultima? All the pokemon I had, barring Dusk and Dawn, were rescued from a group of evil people. Those two, were with me even longer before the others."

Guzma wanted to ask. "Huh? What did they do to them?"

Wes rolled his eyes as he thought of the proper words. "Hurt them, exploited them. But enough about the past, time to show you where they are now!"

The Tyranitar's tyranitarite reacted to the key stone on Wes's machine. Growing into a much larger form, with its belly markings resembling a face, Wes shouted.

"Dawn, fall back. Let Ultima have her turn."

Guzma looked over at the Espeon falling back to the orange haired woman and didn't care. "Scizor, iron head! Bash that Tyranitar till it does not get up!"

Wes shouted back. "Ultima, fire fang!"

The Scizor head butted the Tyranitar hard, the impact pushed it back into the road. The Tyranitar's fangs flared up as it bit down into the Scizor making it it struggle for a brief moment before being tossed aside. A mark was left on the road during the brief trade of blows. The Scizor reverted back as it could not take the damage. Guzma was defeated

As the man shouted to himself. "Guzma, what is wrong with you!?"

Wes smiled at what he considered to be a good first impression of Alola. "If the majority of Alola's trainers are this strong, then you have done a good job in the introduction. I hope we fight again in say two months?"

Guzma froze up after hearing a compliment from another grown up. He was not sure if the stranger really meant that. He remembered the last person who gave him praise played him for a fool. As Rui went to congratulate Wes, she has made a decision on what pokemon she wanted to catch from this region; a strange creature named Comfey that lived in the Jungle to the far north.

Rui read out the route they were about to take. "So, walk south and take the loop. Should take a day at most to make it to the jug...?"

The verbal plan was interrupted as Wes and Rui heard violence in a distance. "Wait what?"

Thwump!

As they rushed toward the noise, they saw a trainer that looked like it was slammed into a tree. With a gangster dropping his cigarette in an attempt to hold the purple gas ball in place.

"No Koffing, you are suppose to hit the Herdier, not the Trainer!"

The Koffing knocked him aside.

Rui gasp in shock. "Wes... that Koffing, I have not seen that aura in some time!"

The Koffing rammed towards Wes the instant it saw a new target.

Wes dodged before he asked. "Shadow pokemon Rui?"

Rui nodded as Wes tossed a great ball. "Alright, Edgar come out. Thunder wave that Koffing!"

Koffing was paralyzed!

Wes took out an Ultra ball and placed it into the old machine.

"GO SNAG BALL!"

A hand materialized from the ball to drag the Koffing in.

Shake... Shake... Shake... click!

The skull grunt got himself back up, he saw the same man as back at Haehae. Wes looked down at Yorks with one of the most unimpressed stares the gangster had not seen since his parents tossed him out.

"Look I did not order that Koffing to tackle that trainer, I ordered it to tackle his pokemon!"

The Skull Grunt continued to panic as the man still approached with a glare.

"Where did you get that thing?"

The Skull Grunt was able blurted. "Uh, some people at a port?"

Wes thought in anger before he responded. " _Yeah, it is this crap again._ Looks like you got played for a bum deal."

Yorks shouted. "WHAT?"

Wes stared in realizing just how little the gangster knew and explained.

"That Koffing; those people did things to it to make it act this aggressive. So aggressive, I might add, that they would attack anything and anyone, straight down to their own trainers. You had two companions with you! Where are they?"

The former skull grunt panicked even more. "Oh crap, Bulmer and Jeff! South of here is a place called the Royal Avenue. I have to tell them that those two pokemon are not any good!"

Wes tripped his attempt to escape. "No, what YOU have to do is go back to Haehae and wait for someone to pick you up! A pink haired woman told me you three might have gotten yourselves in this mess. I will see to your friends; just hope they have not used those shadow pokemon in public."

The Skull Grunt's expression of fear did not fade as he heard the description. _"Big Sis was watching?_ "

The gangster slumped forward in defeat. "Just don't chew them out."

"Nah I will let her do that instead." Wes joked.

As the two entered what looked like the parking lot to a stadium, they saw the two arguing with a strange looking person in a wrestling mask. As Wes approached the masked man noticed.

"Oh another trainer, perfect. I have been needing one more person so I can show these two how a Battle Royal works. Since it was off season we would be able use pokemon that are not fully trained yet and we can still have a crowd."

Wes sized the three up, looked at the Stadium that reminded him of home, then toward the pokemon center. "I'll be right back."

He walked towards the pokemon center to pick something up. Rui looked at the masked man, trying to hide her sense of urgency of what the two numb skulls actually had. "So how does the Battle Royal work?"

The masked man answered, "Ah glad you asked, four trainers picked three pokemon or in this case just one, for one large, free for all pokemon battle. When a trainer runs out of pokemon, the battle is over and who ever has knocked out the most pokemon as well as have the most pokemon standing, wins!"

Wes returned as he heard the last part. "Yeah I am in, since most of you are starting out I thought I'd bring something to even the playing field. I don't use Moog Moog much; but he is useful in dealing with rookies! I take these two are Jeff and Bulmer; you?"

The Masked man answered "They call me... The Masked Royal!"

Wes shrugged. "Hmph! Just call me Wes. This is Rui."

Wes looked over to the Rui to whisper. "Hey could you go wait in the audience. Just be sure to shout when you see the pokemon sent out."

As he winked towards her.

Within the Stadium is a ring, each corner composed of the following colors. Yellow, red, blue and green. Wes approached from the green corner as he eyes set on the two skull grunts; he tossed a great ball.

"Moog Moog, time for a show."

Out came a Dunsparce, with its eyes constantly closed, its snake like body and its wings on its back.

The masked Royal sent out a tiny rock wolf pup, Bulmer sent out a small purple bat, while Jeffery sent out a tiny skunk.

Rui cheered in excitement from the audience. "Wooh! Wes get that Noibat and Stunky!"

Wes took the hint that the two were shadow pokemon and shouted. "Moog moog, glare at the Noibat."

As the Noibat stiffened up a bit, it struggled to fly.

The Masked Royal told the Rockruff to use rock throw on the Noibat.

Jeffrey looked at the Dunsparce. "Stunky use slash on that weird thing!"

The Stunky ignored orders and went after the Rockruff.

Jeffery shouted out. "No Stunky that one, get that one!"

Wes saw his chance and put a poke ball into the snag machine. "GO SNAG BALL!"

The hand materialized to capture the Noibat.

Shake... shake...shake...click!

Everyone but Rui gasped in shock. Wes saw this as an opportunity for a free swing put in a great ball. "GO SNAG BALL!"

A hand reached for the Stunky to yank into the ball.

Shake... shake... shake... click!

Wes turned towards the two grunts, who were dumbfounded at what they saw. "Sis wants to see you back at Haehae."

As the Skull Grunts flinched at hearing that, the audience started booing Wes for his actions.

Wes shouted back to the audience. "Yeah, yeah. I know you all hate me!"

He raised his arms and moved his hands towards himself, the audience booing at him reminded him of the Colosseum match's back in Orre.

The Masked Royal tried to hide his shock and anger he shouted. "Wes, what did you just do?"

Wes blew into the air in response. "Pfft, if you had any idea what those two numb skulls were using you all would be thanking me. If you think what I am doing is wrong, why don't you do something about it?"

Wes taunted the Masked Royal.

The Royal nodded as he ordered the Rockruff to howl, increasing its adrenaline for the next attack. Dunsparce glared at the Rockruff to stiffen it nerves.

"Nice try at getting a damage boost. You want to hear the one thing a Dunsparce is really good at?"

The Royal heard of Dunsparces and played along. "A move combination involving its ability to trigger secondary effects more often."

Wes barely held a laugh as he helped him finish his explanation. "Yes, as you know the main formula involves paralyzing the enemy so it has a chance of not moving; add it with a move with a secondary effect like say headbutt."

The Dunsparce rammed its head at the Rockruff on hearing the word. The Rockruff did not not flinch, but its nerves would not let it move.

"Then laugh as they couldn't do much against what is considered the most silly looking pokemon imaginable. Good that you figured it out."

The Dunsparce stuck out his tongue, not even aware of what his master was talking about. The rest of the match was the Dunsparce carrying out the infamous move combination known as para flinch. With the Rockruff barely being able to move as the Dunsparce kept head butting it for a knock out.

The audience continued to boo at Wes as he defeated the Royal with one of the cheapest strategies imaginable. Did not help that afterwards Wes had the thing leaping into his arms. He raised it up to the audience to boast more before he whispered to it.

 _"Some one is getting a treat for this."_ As the audience was joining the Royal in comprehending who was this person, police sirens blared up. Rui shook her head at the sound.

 _"Oh Wes, you got to stop taunting the audience like that."_ She was the few among the audience still there as the rest got up to leave.

Wes realized that he has been caught, raised his hands in preparation. Toward the Arena was a bored looking cop. "Alright what do I hear about..."

As he took out a piece of paper describing the scene. "A jackass who came in, stole some pokemon then proceeded to humiliate a bystander?"


	13. Act Alola Chapter 2 Wes On Parole

Rui rushed in trying to defend her partner in crime. "WES!"

Wes signaled Rui that now wasn't the time for her to try to defend him.

Rui tried to explain to the police officer exactly what had happened. It regarded some gang members that were given violent pokemon and that Wes went in to do something about it before anyone got hurt. She added the detail that the pokemon had a black aura around them.

"Black aura?" The police man looked over to Wes as he figured out who he was talking to; then towards the Masked Royal.

"I think I got a record on these two, they made a name for themselves in the Orre region around seventeen years ago."

The officer looked towards the two Skull Grunts who shivered that they might get arrested for something they did.

"All right, you five come with me."

* * *

At the Police station.

The Masked Royal reacted in surprise over hearing what he has heard. "Shadow pokemon?!"

Nanu looked back in response, "Yeah, I read some reports a long time ago regarding an incident that happened in the Orre region. Some crime organization by the name of Cipher attempted to weaponize pokemon for the purpose of world conquest."

The Masked Royal responded in shock. "What?! Then how does this involve this person?"

Nanu stared back. "During this crisis a duo, a young man partnered by a woman with the ability to see the signs of shadow pokemon went in to put an end to this groups exploits. Together they defeated this organization, rounded up all of those pokemon and saw that they regain there senses. This young man use to work for a minor group of thieves that helped these people before he stole a key device called the snag machine."

Nanu pointed towards the device on Wes's arm, the man cringed in guilt before being asked, "Is this correct?"

Wes leaned on a wall and nodded. "Judging by the reappearance of these shadow pokemon it looked like Cipher is attempting to revive itself yet again and moved their operations to Alola."

All four were questioned what would Cipher want with an otherwise peaceful tropical region. Nanu moved his gaze towards the two Skull Grunts who were comprehending what they gotten themselves into.

"I take Cipher tried distributing these shadow pokemon towards the desperate or ignorant as a means for **something.** "

Wes responded. "Cipher did this before so yes! Unlike some of the people they normally worked with, I know that these two numb skulls were never even told about what they were given."

Nanu looking stoic as ever and sighed. "They are still involved with illegal activities again."

Wes talked back. "Yeah but I know of one way they can make up for this. Someone who was keeping an eye on them during this clued me in and I believe she would like a word or two with them. Personally I know exactly what they can do with the limited power they have."

Nanu looked over as he asked. "Yeah, if so what?"

Wes smirked. "They could spread the word along about any shady dealings regarding pokemon. All these skull guys have to do is tell the rest of their gang and in turn they spread word towards everyone else. You going to report some of this to the news? The faster this information is spread the less shadow pokemon let loose among the gullible!"

Nanu asked Wes. "and you?"

Wes grinned. "Since Cipher is acting up, I might as well try and do something about this. This is one of two remaining snag machines I know of that are left, this device is the only thing that can take these pokemon away from Cipher's hands. Unless we still have problems officer?"

Nanu kept a stoic stare. "No! But here is some ground rules. Don't use that snag machine in public, I don't want to be called regarding active theft over this. Technically speaking, you are a criminal being on parole. Expect the people of Alola to know about the fact you went in; stole some pokemon and then taunted the audience when they protested. If the people of Alola were welcoming towards you when you arrived, most of them won't be now. Otherwise you five are free to go."

Wes looked back at Rui in concern. "And her?"

Nanu turned back. "Most of Alola would want a word with you. She is fine as long as she does not blurt anything out."

Wes handed Rui the great ball containing the Dunsparce. "Could you do me a favor? I promised Moog Moog he would get a treat and I have no idea where to get some.

* * *

At Haehae.

The Skull Trio went to confront a rather angry woman wearing a bandanna. They were being scolded over how they let themselves get taken advantage of again. Wes got the call to meet up at Haehae port, the woman he talked to, known as Plumeria, had spotted unusual activity at the port. Some shady people had gotten on boats heading towards a small island south of Akala island.

Plumeria ordered the three numb skulls to tell the others what they saw. As she saw Wes and Rui approach she reported. "Alright looks like who ever these Cipher goons are might be operating their trade over on a small island south of here."

She got her pager ready to call in a Lapras. "You two need one of these to get to the island and I want to give these bastards a piece of my mind for trying to wrap up my little brothers in whatever they were planning."

Rui approached with the Dunsparce munching on a sour masalada. "Alright! But stay close to us, Cipher is incredibly dangerous and they would not hesitate to aim at something other than your pokemon."

Plumeria let out a poisonous smile on agreement.

The Lapras carried them over to the island, where they found what looked like a well hidden ware house. Guarded by three strange looking people in helmets and scarfs.

As they land, one of the three shout out. "Hey! You are not suppose to be here!"

Wes signaled the two ladies. "Alright I take what ever shadow pokemon they have on them. You two back me up. Once that is done we search this place for any evidence to get the word out."

All three got their pokeballs ready for the approaching guards.

Vs Cipher peons, Huey, Duey and Louie

Out came three monkeys of various colors. One that was blue, one that was red and one that was green. Wes sent out his Ampharos, Rui sent out a large pink creature with long rabbit ears known as Wigglytuff, Plumeria sent out a large purple lizard known as Salazzle. The Ampharos shot thunder bolts the Simipour, knocking it out effectively.

Rui shouted. "Moogle, use sing on that Simisear!"

The Wigglytuff lured the Simisear to sleep.

Salazzle hurled a ball of sludge at the Simisage, knocking it out rather quickly.

Duey and Louie sent out an orange electric mouse known as Raichu and a firey ant eater.

Rui saw the dark aura on both of them. "Those two are shadow pokemon!"

The Ampharos sent out an electric wave to stun the Heatmor, it could not move.

The Raichu shot a shadow bolt at the Ampharos before falling asleep.

The Salazzle made quick work of the Simisear with its sludge bomb.

Wes sent out a dusk ball.

"GO SNAG BALL!"

Shake...shake...shake... click!

Heatmor was caught.

Both of the other opposing pokemon were still asleep.

"GO SNAG BALL!"

Another dusk ball was sent out at the Raichu for an easy capture.

Wes signaled the two ladies that he had the one.

Huey sent out a small metal ant.

"That is another shadow pokemon!"

The Durant shadow rushed the Ampharos before it was stunned like the Heatmor before.

Wes sent in a net ball. "GO SNAG BALL."

As the Durant was caught, the Cipher peons tried to make a dash towards the ware house and was stopped by the Ampharos electricity and Salazzles fire, left cowering.

As the trio searched the warehouse, they were able to take pictures on the various cages, as well find reports on the shadow pokemon sent in and lately out of Alola.

All Wes found that was of any significant evidence was an old file regarding a certain Admin he thought would have never heard from again, Ein.

The file had reports on how Ein spent a long time in prison and what was changed with the Shadow Formula while he was imprisoned. Further reports indicated that a certain batch of shadow pokemon were meant to be used as a distraction while Cipher underwent the operation's on Alola, by using the gullible to spread chaos. Complications were made!

Wes moved toward the two ladies who were finished getting some photos of anything important. "So you got enough information to pass along? The sooner we get word out on these guys the sooner we can slow down this mess."

The two nodded as they fell back from the sacked warehouse.

While the reporters were skeptical at first toward Plumeria, the two ladies were able to provide enough information for a report. Within two hours; news about illegal activity spread across Alola. Within days, no reports of pokemon attacking trainers had been filed.


	14. Act 2 Chapter 7 Phenac City

The next day Elio was the first to wake up and check if the Munna in the chamber was ready. Rotom Dex beeped loudly.

"BZZT! There is a pokemon ready to open the door to its heart. BZZT!"

Elio pressed a button on Rotom and whispered. "Do not shout while she is asleep!"

Much to Elio's misfortune, Lillie woke up to the noise. He turned over to greet the waking girl. "So my lady how are you feeling?"

Lillie blushed as she responded. "Fine. A little sore but nothing major."

They stepped into the chamber, the Munna felt something stiring inside. The ceiling glowed as a green light descended, much like the other pokemon that were taken to Agate. The blackness erupted as the green light opens its heart. "BZZT! Munna relearned the moves, refresh, psybeam and hypnosis. BZZT!"

Elio grinned. "I will call you Nermus!"

Elio prepared one of the two electric types he and Lillie have. "So which one you want next? Plusle or Minum? We need an electric type to help fill in more circles. We already have pokemon capable of inflicting status aliments and Shockums does what these two do except FAR better."

Lillie nodded knowing this fact as she took a coin. "Heads or tails?"

Elio called tails. Lillie flipped the coin and it landed on heads. "Plusle it is." Lillie placed the Plusle into the chamber, Elio shrugged at the low tempo. "Soon as we get more pokemon this will become much faster."

Once the two finished in the chamber, they went to the P.C to switch some pokemon around. Elio placed the Minum into the P.C. Lillie swapped the Smoochum for the Audino. Elio thought about long term preparation's and asked Lillie.

"Any ideas for a potential mega evolution if you have more options?"

Lillie stopped to think. " _Audino is a pokemon well suited for doubles, as a mega evolved pokemon it is kind of weak on the offenses but makes up for it in pure support._ "

She nodded as she saw hidden potential in Audino. Elio took the Rotom Dex to press a couple buttons. As it protested Elio found the place he wanted to find. "So since we visited Pyrite town, want to try Phenac city? I heard this is the only place in Orre than has a type of Gym. Could be useful for getting the pokemon we caught yesterday ready for the relic."

Lillie read the description of the city out loud. "A gorgeous city in the desert that overflows with bounteous water. Could be another pretty place to visit."

Rotom Dex began to protest the two doing his job while the duo got themselves ready for the long trip, Elio waved back to the group in the H.Q. "See you when we get more pokemon!"

Lillie being bold as ever took the driver seat of the Motorbike, having Elio take the side car yet again.

As they make it to Phenac city, it was about as pleasant of an image as the description says. To Elio, it looked like the city was built around an oasis. Knowing that the region was nothing but desert otherwise he thought. _"The people taken good care of it and made the technology needed to keep the water ever flowing."_

Lillie have been to Pokemon Gyms in Kanto, most are stuck with certain types. Since this is the only Gym in Orre, there was doubt that this Gym would actually award any badges. Elio had only ever done the Trials and would have never been into one period. On the positive side, the Gym would have SOMETHING fo trainers native to this region to train in. Or for explorers like these two, something to do.

Gym itself has a central arena as well a class room. They see a young man who looked like to be in charge of this place talking over the phone as he see's the two came in.

"Speaking of those two Krane, looks like they arrived. Hello I'm Justy, I am in charge of the Pre Gym. The professor over at H.Q told me that you two were coming here to train your pokemon to get stronger. Do you feel like having a battle?"

Both trainers nodded in agreement. "Alright then, you two decide on who goes into the arena first. Once there we do this one at a time."

Elio turned over to Lillie. "Hey, since you were the one driving towards here, mind if I plunge in?"

Lillie nodded back. "Go ahead, I'll wait for my turn."

Elio stepped forward. The Gym leader nodded. "Okay then let me introduce you to the trainers of the Pre Gym, when you are ready step into the arena and go towards the left side."

The first of Elio's opponents was a kid in Roller blades. "You think you can win by speed alone, I will show you this one trick I have up my sleeves."

Vs Roller boy Joseph

He sent out a spiked seed known as Ferroseed and a dopey pink creature with a long tail known as Slowpoke. "BRIMMY YAMASK SHOW THEM WHAT YOU CAN DO!"

The first thing the Torracat did was lunge at the Ferroseed with its fiery fangs, getting prickled in the process from the iron barbs. "YAMASK USE SHADOW WAVE!"

Reasonable damage was dealt to the Slowpoke as it sent out a psychic wave, altering the dimensions to where the slowest go before the fastest. Slowpoke sent out a watery pulse on the Torracat, it still stood. Gloom use sleep powder to make the Torracat fall asleep. Yamask sent out a wave to keep dealing damage. Elio swapped the Torracat for the Hypno. The damage done to the Hypno from the Slowpoke was minimal and the Gloom missed from the powder. The Yamask send out a wave finishing off the Slowpoke. It made a ghostly howl of pure rage as it entered hyper mode.

Gritting his teeth Elio shouted. "YAMASK GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF, REMMER PSYBEAM THAT GLOOM!"

The Hypno finished off the Gloom as the Yamask came back to its senses. Dex sensed something in his scanners. "BZZT! Yamask regained the move Willo wisp! BZZT!" Next pokemon was a creature that looks like it is made of knifes known as Pawniard.

"REMMER SWAP! MAC LETS END THIS." The Pawniard pursued the Hypno before it was called back, the Hitmonchan arrived to end fight with a high priority mach punch. Elio walked out of the arena for Lillies go, both were rather impressed in the fact that the first of the early trainers actually used the strategy of using a trick room team. Lillies opponent was a young lass.

"Normal types are rather diverse yes? Here let me show you."

Vs Lass Bethany

Bethany sent out a Dunsparce and a painter like creature known as Smeargle. Lillie sent out the Eevee and Golett. The Eevee used swift to pelt the two pokemon, while Golett got a shadow rush in. The Smeargle was taken out before it really did anything. Dunsparce however glared at the Golett, paralyzing it.

Lillie shouted "Cain use bite on that Dunsparce!"

The Eevee bit into the Dunsparce it flinched. Golett glowed a shadow rush to finish the Dunsparce off. Next pokemon was a Kecleon and an Eevee. The opposing Eevee bit into the Golett, causing it to flinch. The Kecleon screeched into the Golett. Knowing it cannot wit stand another hit, Lillie swapped the Golett for Audino. The Eevee used swift to get a critical hit on the Kecleon. The opposing Eevee was not so phased. Audino used shadow mist as it started to twitch into Hyper Mode.

Lillie shed tears as she shouts. "AUDINO PLEASE!"

It stopped twitching as the ally Eevee bit into the Kecleon, finishing it off. Lillies Eevee signaled to his trainer to call back Audino, it wanted a one on one fight. Bethany knew how Eevees can be determined and allowed it. The rest of the fight was the two Eevee's pelting each other it stars till one had enough, with Lillies Eevee being the winner. Next round Elio returned to the ring, passing Lillie a small hug after seeing her handle the Audino. Next opponent is an ace trainer named Pec. He did not say any hints towards his strategy as he drew out a pokeball.

Vs Cool trainer Pec.

Pec sent out a long legged creature known as Hitmonlee and a meditating humanoid known as Meditite. " _Heh a Hitmonlee?_ MAC, YAMASK GET OUT THERE!"

The Hitmonchan is greeted by its kicking counter part. Both nod as the battle began. "MAC FAKE OUT!"

The Hitmonchan jumped towards the Hitmonlee and clapped its fist in front of it to startle its concentration. Yamask sent out a dark wave to hurt both the Hitmonlee and Meditite. "MAC MACH PUNCH THE HITMONLEE!"

As the Hitmonchan punched the Hitmonlee, the Meditite jumped up in the air and landed a strong kick on the Hitmonchan. It is hurt but it was not out. Yamask kept using the wave as the Hitmonlee uses mind reader.

"MAC STOP THAT HITMON LEE WITH MACH PUNCH, YAMASK FINISH THE MEDITITE WITH ANOTHER SHADOW WAVE!" Both the Hitmonlee and Meditite were knocked out. Pec sends out his last pokemon, the middle ground between Hitmonlee and Hitmonchan, Hitmontop. Hitmonchan asked over to Elio. "Chan?"

Elio shrugs at the request. "Eh alright."

Elio recalled the Yamask before asking. "Hey Pec, mind if Mac challenges your guy one on one?"

The opponent tilted in question."Excuse me trainer, why?"

Elio explains the reason he asked. "Because Mac has too much pride in him. It would not be fair if he ganged up on one of his own."

The opposing train shrugs. "Understandable with most fighting types, carry on."

The Hitmonchan opens up with a mach punch as Hitmontop prepared a jump kick.

Next mach punch.

Pow!

The Hitmontop in an attempt to take the Hitmonchan down rammed into it with a quick attack. It was not enough damage as the last punch was enough to knock out the Hitmontop. Elio rushed in to the Hitmonchan and lifted his fist up in the air.

Lillies next opponent is another cool trainer. "Some times you got to take the pain to win the game kid."

Vs Cool trainer Cally

Cally sent out a large yellow creature known as Makuhita and a Machop.

"Go Golett, Go Shockums!" The Golett and Pikachu come out, Lillie shouts. "Shockums use thunderbolt, Golett use shadow rush."

Both Machop and Makuhita use protect to keep the attacks off. Makuhita was burned from its orb, Machop is poisoned from its orb. " _Oh no the facade strategy._ Shockums use thunderbolt on that Machop again, Golett finish it off with shadow rush!"

The Pikachu knocked out the Machop in a thunderbolt and the Golett rammed into the Makuhita. In retaliation it knocked the Pikachu out in one hit with facade, exactly as Lillie predicted.

"Go Swoops, lets finish this!" The Pidgeotto used air cutter to knock the Makuhita out.

Justy clapped on seeing the battles. "I heard of you two having a deep care for your pokemon. Elio, that Hitmonchan, that was the first of the shadow pokemon you saved correct?"

Elio nods in pride.

"Lillie, that Eevee?"

Lillie nodded and explained that there was a small issue in its evolutionary mindset she wants to take care of, but other wise it was the first of the shadow pokemon she saved.

Justy smiled at the two. "Excellent, one final challenge before I give you two something. I would like you both to face me, Elio you are to only use Hitmonchan, Lillie you are to only use Eevee. Lets see how well you two cooperate!"

Vs Pregym Leader Justy

Justy sent out a Hitmonchan, and a large creature that resembled Eevee. Except it had red and yellow fur.

"GO MAC!"

"GO CAIN!"

Elio got ready for the first move. "First order of business, MAC MACH PUNCH THAT HITMONCHAN, SHOW THEM THAT YOU ARE THE BEST."

As the two trade punches, the Flareon leaped at the Hitmonchan with a charged up flame. Lillie knowing the flame charge strategy, shouts. "Cain use sand attack! Keep that Flareon from getting faster."

Sand hit the Flareons eyes. The Hitmonchan's traded punches, blow after blow until Elio's hit the other for a critical hit, sending it falling to the ground. K.O! The Flareons teeth ignited as it bit into the Hitmonchan.

Lillie pointed on wards at her Eevee "Cain use sand attack!" More sand blinds the Flareon as Elio shouted to his Hitmonchan.

"MAC MACH PUNCH THAT FLAREON!" The punch sent the Flareon flying, it was left over for Eevee to attack.

"Cain finish this fight with swift!" A barrage of yellow stars shot at the Flareon, knocking it out before it hit the floor!

Justy shouted. "Alright that is enough."

The Eevee went over to sniff the Flareon, acted like it is the first time it has met an eeveelution.

The Flareon sniffed back, looking at the thing odd. The gym leader called back the Flareon before he spoke. "Krane told me about you two, he heard you two argue quite a bit over the Eevee wanting to decide itself. While that Hitmonchan has the case of its desire to fight being turned into some kind of honor code?"

Elio made no attempt to hide that this was his intention as Justy explained why he organized the series of battles, least of all challenged the two. "I thought that if the Eevee see's more of its possible evolution's it would help in you two encouraging it. If you two want to fight me again, I expect you both to get stronger. Good news you don't have to fight the gauntlet again if you do not want to."

The gym leader handed the two over a TM containing the move "Skill Swap" a move that allowed the pokemon to swap abilities with one another.

Lillie thought over what she an Elio are going to do in the city for the rest of the day. The door opened letting in a duo that looked almost identical to them. Lillie stared in confusion while Elio placed his hand over his face. "Let me guess, Cipher goons trying to disguise themselves as us?"

The doppelgangers looked at each other with how they awkwardly failed their infiltration. The Elio doppelganger glared at the other. "Told you we should have actually looked before sneaking in."

They revealed themselves as Cipher peons once Elio started laughing at them. The Elio doppelganger being a male peon, the Lillie doppelganger being a female peon.

Elio kept making fun of them as he asked Lillie. "Mind if I take Derpah, she was the one who ticked me off." Lillie shrugged as to why. "Just another batch of goons, but sure I will take the other one of the two!" One of the peons spoke in protest. "But that's not her name!"

Vs Cipher Peon Derpah

Derpah sent out a large beaver and a small gray insect.

Elio's reader activated for both of them. "Yep Bibarel and Nincada are shadow pokemon, REMMER, DODUO YOUR TURN!"

The Hypno swung its pendulum as he sent the Bibarel in a deep sleep, the Doduo glowed with purple darkness as it lets loose a hellish screech. The Nincada lunged at the Hypno, hitting it with shadow rush. Elio charged up a yellow stripped ball.

"GO SNAG BALL!"

Shake...shake...shake!

The Hypno sent the Nincada into a deep sleep as Elio charged up a net ball. "GO SNAG BALL!"

Shake...shake...shake... click!

Simultaneously.

Vs Cipher Peon Lazlo

Lazlo sent out a Dunsparce and a small green bird. Lillie's Aura Reader activated for both of them. "Dunsparce and Natu are both shadow pokemon," Lillie shouted. "Go Shockums, go Audino!" Not wanting any time for the nonsense, Lillie charged up a blue ball with yellow strips. "GO SNAG BALL!"

Shake...shake...shake... click.

The Pikachu stunned the Dunsparce with a thunder wave. Taking a deep breath, she charged up a great ball. "GO SNAG BALL!"

Shake... shake... shake... click.

Elio still laughed at the fleeing peons as Lillie went stoic. "I think these two were suppose to be scouts. Expect more to come."

Elio smiled nervously. "The one place in all of Orre I would call a pleasant place for this vacation and these guys are trying to sac it. If they want a battle they are getting it."

Upon exiting the Pre Gym they saw more goons approach from all sides. The duo nodded in agreement. Elio took the one flanking from the left side, Lillie took the one to the right.

A Cipher peon is charging at Elio with a Houndour. " _Oh crap!_ GO DODUO!"

The Doduo braced the charge. The Reader picked up the Houndour as another shadow pokemon. "GO YAMASK! DODUO, SHADOW SCREECH!"

The peon realized his charge failed, he sent out a Poochyena. "Yamask willo wisp, keep that dark type busy till we get to it. YAMASK, WILLO WISP, KEEP THAT DARK TYPE BUSY TILL WE GET TO IT!" "DODUO SHADOW RUSH THAT HOUNDOUR!" The peon gritted at how fast the boy is issuing orders.

"GRR SHADOW FLARE THAT BRAT."

Elio noticed the dark flame and ducked, he was not fast enough to avoid complete damage as the flames burned the hat he had since his adventures on Alola, Elio expressed his "gratitude" in a smile.

 _"Okay then, my turn."_

He sent in a black ball with red stripes. "GO SNAG BALL!"

Shake... shake... shake... click.

Elio's smile loosened to a more genuine smile. "Now that that Houndour is ours, DODUO SHADOW RUSH, GO STRAIGHT FOrWARD!" The Doduo entered Hyper Mode as it shrieked. It knocked the Poochyena out and kept charging, Elio did nothing as he let the Doduo trample the peon.

"All right Doduo that is enough." Doduo snapped out of it, taking his talons off the peon and ready to be called back.

He called back the two pokemon. _"Now I have to go get a new hat, or maybe get a bandanna."_

He went back toward the center town and left an injured people to hate his life.

Simultaneously

Lillie was approached by what looked like a peon with a purple snake. The Reader revealed the Ekans as a shadow pokemon. Lillie sent out Golett to mega punch the Ekans. It puffed in smoke as it revealed to be a small black fox known as Zorua. The peon was startled in how quickly the backfire as he sends out the actual Ekans. Lillie tossed a pokeball in preparations.

"Go Swoops."

Lillie charged up another great ball on the Zorua.

Shake...shake...shake... click!

The Pidgeotto used air cutter slice at the Ekans that began to wrap itself around it. In response the Golett flared up into Hyper Mode and punched both the Ekans and Pidgeotto into the water before Lillie was able to shout.

"Golett, stop it!"

Lillie rushed in to hold back its punches, Golett calmed down before it was called back. She pulled the Pidgeotto out and began to pet it on a job well done before heading back to the Pre Gym.

She noticed Elio holding what was now a burned hat. "Are you alright, what happened?!"

The boy dropped the ashes and smiled. "Nothing too important, I can always get a new hat. As for these goons, they are going to have to get a new set of teeth when I am done with them."

Lillie was initially worried about what he meant until she saw the trampled peon. After everything they have done to these pokemon, she nodded satisfied that justice was being done. Two peons approached from the front, getting there pokeballs ready. Elio and Lillie were ready to take these two on together.

VS Cipher peon's Leats and Proers

"Go DODUO!"

"Go Golett!"

The peons sent out a Clefairy with a small pink stone on its chest and a small yellow lizard known as Helioptile. The Aura Readers activated to reveal the Clefairy and Helioptile up as shadow pokemon. Both looked at the Clefairy before Elio signaled Lillie that if she wanted the Clefairy, she was more than free to capture it as he shouted to his Doduo.

Rotom Dex has good news. "BZZT! Doduo regained the move Drill Peck after that last fight! BZZT!"

Elio grinned as he shouted. "DRILL PECK THAT CLEFAIRY!"

The drill dealt critical damage to the Clefairy.

Lillie, thought that the Clefairy should be put in something more special. She charged up a black marked ball with a crescent moon. "GO SNAG BALL!"

A hand emerged from a small glistening cloud of moons to drag the Clefairy in.

Shake... shake... shake... click.

The peon looked in shock before shouting. "What!? Shadow shock that girl!"

The Helioptile aimed for Lillie while she she ducked behind the Golett. Her hair was standing up, her pony tail was ruined, but otherwise she was unharmed as she shouted. "Golett mega punch that Helioptile!"

The Golett sent the Helioptile flying as Elio charged up a pokeball to catch it mid fall. "GO SNAG BALL!"

Shake... shake... shake... click.

Elio balked as the two peons were forced to retreat. "Ha! Get out of here before we run you over scrubs!"

His arrogance stopped when he noticed another figure approach. A man that looked like one commanding the group of peons, larger, in a standard Cipher uniform except for the black color and the helmet has what looks like horns.

"I see Frankas was correct. You two are persistent!"

Elio sized the approaching man. "I don't care about your reasons for coming after us but who are you?"

The man shouted. "I am Scoire. I will see that my masters plans for the Shadow Pokemon come to fruition when I deliver your carcasses to them."

Elio had memories of Kukui's time with Rockruff, Guzma's antics and his showdown with Lusamine in Ultra Space as he shouts back. "I have fought back crazier things. You won't be any better!"

Scoire shouted back louder. " Empty bravado will not save you, stripling!"

Elio's glare turned into an empty smile. _"Oh look another one about to learn why I am the Alolan Champ."_ Elio handed Lillie over some money. "Excuse me, but could you go to one of the stores and buy me a new hat? This won't take long."

Lillie gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, she ran towards the shopping center of Phenac before shouting back. "Take what he has and mess him up!"

Vs Cipher commander Scoire.

Scoire sent out two pokemon Elio recognized from his adventures in Alola. A terrier and a pig monkey that go by the name of Herdier and Mankey. The Reader confirmed that these two are shadow pokemon.

"GO DODUO, GO BRIMMY! DODUO DRILL PECK THAT HERDIER, BRIMMY FIRE FANG THAT MANKEY!" The Doduo drill pecked into the Herdier, knocking it to the ground and left it vulnerable for capture. The Mankey tried to rush at Elio, he dodged as the Herdier lunged at Elio with a shadow bite. His Torracat blocked the bite, then bit into the Mankey on Elio's order.

Elio charged up a pokeball to use on the persistent Mankey. "GO SNAG BALL!"

Shake...shake...shake... click!

Scoire looked down on the battle field sent out another pokemon, one Elio did not expect him of all people to have. The moon variant of Lycanroc. He took a great ball into the snag machine to capture the Herdier.

Shake...shake...shake... click!

He watched as the Lycanroc knocked the Torracat out of the fight with rock tomb. Scoire boast as he sent out the next pokemon, a rocky rhino known as Rhyhorn.

"Hah! You may have captured those shadow pokemon, but I do not need those things to best you!"

Elio gritted his teeth at the situation, switched the Torracat and Doduo out for Yamask and Hitmonchan.

"MAC MACH PUNCH THAT LYCANROC GET IT OUT OF THE FIELD! YAMASK HELP OUT!"

Both took damage on entering the field from a horn attack and bite. The Hitmonchan punched the Lycanroc in the jaw for a critical hit, knocking it on the ground for a K.O. The Rhyhorn blasted out three rocks towards the Hitmonchan. The next pokemon Sciore sent was a Growlithe, it growled at the Hitmonchan and Yamask lowering their attack.

"YAMASK SHADOW WAVE! MAC MACH PUNCH AGAIN ON THAT RHYHORN!"

The Hitmonchan and Yamask made quick work of the Rhyhorn with punches and dark waves, the commander sent out another canine, this time it was an electrical green wolf known as Electrike. The Yamask lost control over itself as it entered Hyper Mode.

"DAMN IT YAMASK, NOW IS NOT THE TIME."

The Growlithe upon seeing an opening leaps at the Hitmonchan while Yamask was regaining its senses; clawing, biting and punting with its nose in close combat. The Hitmonchan was knocked out. "MAC, COME BACK. REMMER LETS END THIS FIGHT!" Yamask and Hypno were able to finish off the two pokemon with the shadow wave and Hypno picking off which ever looked more hurt with psybeam. Defeated but unfazed Scoire made a dash towards the exploding shopping center, Elio pursued knowing Lillie was there.

Simultaneously.

Lillie is busy picking out a good replacement hat for Elio, until she found one that seemed suitable. One that pictured a knight stretching his arms in praise to the the sun. As she went to pay for it, the store owner had done nothing but stared at her. Lillie was suspicious as she had her Pikachu and Eevee ready. The store owner revealed himself as another peon when he realizes he was found out. Much like Scoire he was in a black uniform.

Vs Cipher peon Alphonse

Alphonse sent out a small blue shrimp known as Clauncher and a purple sea horse known as Skrelp. Both her Aura Reader revealing the two as shadow pokemon and the peon confirmed her suspicions, Lillie tossed out the two balls she has. Her Eevee tossed sand at the Clauncher as her Pikachu stunned the Skrelp with thunder wave. The Skrelp did nothing as it was paralyzed, the Clauncher tries to shoot the Eevee with a bullet of dark energy before missing. Lillie fed a net ball to the snag machine and aimed towards the Skrelp.

"GO SNAG BALL!"

Shake...shake...shake... click!

The Skrelp was caught from the hand in net. The Pikachu stunned the Clauncher with thunder wave before it got to do anything. Alphonse gritted his teeth and found the capture strategy annoying before he sent out a Magnemite. The Eevee tossed sand at the Magnemite, Lillie tossed another net ball on the Clauncher.

Shake...shake...shake... click!

The Magnetmite was unfazed from the sand and sent out a shock wave, hitting the Eevee no matter where he ran.

Alphonse's smiled maliciously and laughed like a lunatic as he sent out another pokemon a large oyster. "Ah skill link. I wonder little girl... how long can you dodge and run. Hahahahaha!" Lillie's Aura Reader revealed the black aura as the Cloyster aimed its spikes at her.

Cloyster used shadow missile.

Lillie ran towards the upper stairs in an attempt to avoid the barrage of black spikes. The Pikachu stunned the Cloyster with thunder wave upon seeing the madness and damage, the Eevee followed the attack with swift. Lillie charged a net ball at the Cloyster as the Pikachu focused on using thunderbolt on Magnemite.

Shake... shake... shake... click!

Magnemite sent out another shock wave at the Eevee, nearly knocking it out. Alphonse sent out a small reptile with a growing plant on its back known as Ivysaur. Lillie shouted as she prepared to switch pokemon.

"Shockums finish that Magnemite, Cain fall back. Go Swoops!"

The Magnemite fell to the ground and the Pidgeotto flew, the Ivysaur tossed a sleep powder at Lillie. The Pidgeotto was not amused by the under handed tactic as it blew it away.

Alphones smiled at the sight. "Impressive that you made you pokemon quick to react. Shame that we have... less savory plans for you and your... friend!"

The Pidgeotto and Pikachu's combined projectile was enough to send the Ivysaur barreling back.

"GAH!"

The peon tried to toss a bomb at Lillie, the Pikachu immediately shot a thunderbolt on the scumbag. Not only electrocuting him but setting the bomb off in a green powder. Alphonse fell asleep as Scoire rushed in.

"Alphonse we got to..." He realized his minion was in no condition to run, grabbed the knocked out peon and dashed out of the city.

As the commander dashed pass the rushing boy, Elio barged into the store. He saw what looked like a shooting. "Lillie, you alright?"

Lillie breathed heavily. "Yes I am fine, that Cloyster had skill link!"

She spotted a USB port on the floor, labeled. _"Admin orders?"_

Rotom Dex was sent out, still angry over earlier, Lillie went over to Rotom to ask. "Excuse me, could you check what this is please?"

Rotom looking at the thing. "BZZT! Thanks for saying please BZZT!"

It plugged in and a recorded message is played by a distorted voice.

"BZZT! Frankas has failed to capture the Fallers. Go! Track them down! Bring them to me! They do not have to be in perfect condition for the XD plan so use any means of force necessary and do not fail. BZZT!"

Lillie looked at the message confused. Elio however, knew what a Faller is and was filled with guilt. He cannot keep the information hidden from Lillie any longer now she heard of the word. "Lillie, a Faller is a category used to describe people who have gone through an Ultra Wormhole. Exposing them to all the energy transmitted from these things. For example when Nebby helped us confront your mother in Ultra Space. Most who fall in an ultra wormhole end up with their memories missing. Thankfully we were able to go in and out with no one forgetting anything."

Lillie looked at Elio with a frown. "Why did you not tell me about that sooner?"

Elio hanged his head in shame. "Because this is classified information. I been told about this back when I rounded up all the Ultra Beast's that were still loose on Alola when you left. The question though, where did Cipher get that information from?"

Both thought about it for a brief second, not wanting to keep the feelings of fear to linger, they shrugged it off

The towns people left their houses on realizing the attack was over and they all went to thank the two."This has been the first time in twelve years that Phenac has been attacked like this."

The two asked what happened, they were told that Cipher invaded the town, locked everyone up at the Pre Gym then disguised themselves as the towns people. They were also told that five years prior to that, the major of the city was in fact the leader of Ciphers entire operations in Orre during the first shadow crisis.

Elio responded in shock. "For such a pretty town it has about as much of a backstory to tell as Pyrite town."

Lillie forgotten something important she had to do. "I got to go back and pay for something! I will be right back." She walked back to the now ruined store.

She found the actual shop owner, who was crawling his way up to try and undo the rope.

Lillie helped the man up and undid the rope. "Sorry about that, the person who tied you up was aiming his attacks at me and I had to keep running."

Store owner looked at all of the damage, holes everywhere. " _What the..._ Look, I have no reason to be mad at you. If that conniving bastard had not got the jump on me this would not have happened! I just want you out of my store so I can clean up, please!"

Lillie shook her head. "But Mr, I forgot to pay for a hat I wanted to buy."

The store owner waved his hands at refusal. "Take it as a thanks for driving that Alphonse guy out."

The dust settled down, Elio and Lillie realized that it was starting to get late. Having little choice the two decided to go to the pokemon center for a heal and rest. They let the Torracat and Eevee out to settle in the room with. It is another room with a double bunk bed, but it is generally nicer to look at.

"So Lillie, we have recently fought a mad doctor and now we have another Admin after us. What are out options?" Elio pondered, on the bottom bunk.

Lillie looked down on the boy with determined emerald eyes. "Our only option at this point is to get our pokemon strong enough to take this Admin on."

Lillie thought back at how many times Audino and Golett have gone into Hyper mode. "Elio, do you still find it hard to watch?"

Elio looked up. "Huh?"

Lillies voice lowered. "To see these pokemon... snap."

Elio understood that she was referring to Hyper Mode. "Yes it is, the fact these monsters knew what they were putting in among everything else wrong with the shadow pokemon is hard to stomach. But knowing that this can be undone is yet another reason to keep going."

The two looked at each other for a bit before they said their good nights, in preparation for the next day.


	15. Act 2 Chapter 8 Aether In The Sands!

The next day Elio awoke to an awkward feeling. The Eevee was right next to his neck, the Torracat was under his feet leaving a toasty feeling and Lillie was hugging him from behind while he was sleeping. Elio had to get up to prepare for the day ahead, so now his next objective was to get out of bed without waking anyone up. First thing he did was move the Eevee to what was considered a better position, next to Lillie. Then he tried exiting the bed by crawling through the head piece and avoided waking up the Torracat. He nearly knocked a plant over falling down. Slowly and quietly he opened the door, the first two noises he heard was the Torracat snoring and the Eevee making a small yip as he heard the door open, other wise no one woke up.

Upon finishing his business he walked back, slowly closed the door with another small squeak from the Eevee. No one woke up.

"Phew that was a stressful way to get up." Elio spoke out loud, Lillie started opening her eyes to the noise.

"Huh?"

The boy placed his hand over his face as he realized he just woke Lillie up. She slowly went back to sleep and mumbled to the boy. "Thirty more minutes. Zzz."

The Dex lit up and shouted. "BZZT! A pokemon is ready to open the door to its heart! BZZT!"

The noise was more than enough to wake Lillie and the two pokemon rather abruptly. The two trainers discussed their plan for the day.

Lillie looked at everything in regard to Phenac stadium. "So it is agreed. Since we each have three pokemon that are not shadow pokemon we should try the multi format and see how far we go. Once we are done we go finish up Plusle and put Minum into the machine."

Elio agreed with the schedule. Long as Cipher does not do anything to ruin their day, maybe now they would finally relax. The first couple rounds were nothing special, standard double format both have seen countless times.

Final round was against a tan, dark haired woman in a white uniform who is accompanied by a pink haired punk like lady. "Elio? Miss Lillie?"

Elio recognized who they are about to fight. "Hello Haley, fancy seeing you here."

Lillie looked at Elio. "You know this woman?"

Elio was unaware of what Lillie meant by the question and responded. "Yes I fought her a couple times in the battle tree."

He turned back towards the opposing duo and asked. "Please tell me you did not bring the pokemon from the battle tree with you. We decided to start fresh on our trip to Orre and have some pokemon still leveling up."

Haley laughed at the remark. "No, those are to be used for emergencies or at the battle tree. These I bring with me to work."

Haley introduced the duo to her partner Sheryl, who recognized Elio from when she was a part of Team Skull. Elio warned Lillie regarding the two trainers. "Since one is from the battle tree and the other is probably studying under her, I expect a challenge ahead of us. Get ready and fight on like we normally do!"

Lillie blushed knowing Elio is taking the fight more seriously.

Vs Haley and Sheryl

Haley sent out a red dancing bird known as Oricorio. Sheryl sent out a bag worm covered in pink material known as Wormadam.

Elio shouted. "GO REMMER!"

Lillie shouted. "Go Shockums!"

Oricorio use protect to block the Pikachu's thunderbolt. The Hypno tried to send the Wormadam into a deep sleep and failed. The Wormadam did a small elegant dance, with the Oricorio copying the dance.

Elio knew of this strategy. "Lillie they are trying the double quiver dance strat!"

Oricorio danced as it sent a slash of energy at the Pikachu for a knock out. Hypno was able to set the Wormadam into a deep sleep.

"Go Swoops!" Pidgeotto flew in and was quickly knocked out by revelation dance, Elio see's a battle going south and shouted.

"REMMER USE HYPNOSIS TO GET THAT ORICORIO UNDER CONTROL!"

Hypno swung the pendulum, Oricorio is fast asleep.

Lillie closed her eyes as she sent out her last pokemon. "Cain, we need your support!"

Eevee was sent out. "Cain, use helping hand to power Remmer up!"

Eevee was ready to help out as the two pokemon were asleep, ready for Hypno.

"REMMER USE DREAM EATER ON THAT ORICORIO AND KEEP AT IT UNTIL IT WAKES UP!" The Hypno inhaled the Oricorio's dreams of dancing, by the second inhale both it and Wormadam began to stir!

Lillie saw her chance and shouted. "Cain finish that Oricorio with quick attack before it wakes up!"

Eevee dashed ahead of the Hypno and knocked the Oricorio out as the Wormadam woke up and began to bug buzz at the Hypno!

"REMMER COUNTER WITH A PSYBEAM" Pew!

Not very effective and no confusion was caused! Haley sent out an Alolan variant of Meowth. Eevee prepared a helping hand as Haley put a stop to the Hypno.

"Stop that Hypno with a fake out!"

Meowth rushed in front of the Hypno to cause a flinch as the Wormadam got the opening it needed to knock the Hypno out! Elio sighed as he called the Hypno back.

"You done good at turning this around. BRIMMY WE NEED YOU TO KEEP PUSHING!"

Torracat out sent out ready for the next order. "FIRE FANG THAT WORMADAM!"

The Torracat lunged with fiery fangs before sinking its teeth into the trash cloak Wormadam. K.O! Sheryl called it back and sent out a small black lizard known as Salandit. The Eevee used helping hand to power the Torracats bite. Salandit flinched as it felt the sharp fangs bite into it, Meowth used dark pulse on Eevee!

"Cain use quick attack on that Salandit, we need to give Brimmy more time to take that Meowth out!"

Eevee dashed and knocked out the Salandit, as the Meowth directed a dark pulse back at the Eevee again for a K.O. The skull girl growled as she sent out her last pokemon, a large bee, known as Beedrill.

She shouts at the top of her lungs. "Soon as I get one of those key stones, you are history boy!"

Elio knew he was cornered, with Lillie out of pokemon. "Brimmy use fire fang on that Beedrill, we need that thing down if we have any chance of winning!"

Meowth use dark pulse and Beedrill joined in with a poison jab, Torracat lunged back at the Beedrill for a fire fang K.O! Meowth in retaliation knocked the Torracat out with dark pulse.

Elio called it back in preparation for the dusk ball. "MAC, WE NEED TO FINISH THIS FIGHT, USE MACH PUNCH!"

Hitmonchan entered the stadium punching his fists together before rushing across the battlefield to knock the Meowth out in one punch!

Haley sighed keeping a smug smile. "Looks like you got us in a corner as well."

Sheryl heard and started posing like she did back in Team Skull. "Don't go talking like that, you got to give it you all like how the champ does it all the time!"

Haley sent out her last pokemon, a Scraggy that intimidated the Hitmonchan! Elio shouted. "MAC, AGAIN!"

Hitmonchan readied a mach punch before the Scraggy leaped in front of him and faked him out! Frustrated Hitmonchan used another mach punch, sending the Scraggy across the battle field. Haley kept calm and shouted.

"Use high jump kick, we can end this fight now if we hit him hard enough!"

Scraggy glared, leaped up and prepared to kick down on the Hitmonchan that braced himself. Scraggy missed its target, kept going and crashed into the ground for a knock out! The four trainers stared at how awkward the match ended.

Haley and Sheryl were defeated!

Elio and Lillie congratulated the two girls anyways after the fight. Elio complimented. "Got to hand it to you two, that was a pretty intense fight. If the quiver dancer wasn't a slow pokemon... this could have gone the other way."

Sheryl blushed. "Look kid, I was actually working on that, I am raising something that would be a better dancer but had to make due."

The four left the Colosseum trying to piece together what each other were doing on Orre.

Elio and Lillie were given a small amount of prize money and a orange stone with a flame.

Elio noticed. _"Sweet a fire stone!"_

Lillie asked Haley out of curiosity. "So what are you doing on Orre?"

Haley said in boredom. "Business. Me and one other were sent to here study the wild pokemon that inhabit this region. We have a small station not to far from here if you would like to visit, we have more than enough space considering there is only three spots wild pokemon tend to go to in this region."

Elio checked out the former skull member, wondering where she comes in asked "And her?"

Haley responded casually. "Oh we have been friends for quite a while, when I was assign to this place Sheryl refused to leave my side. She has been studying under me in an attempt to be a stronger trainer, in return she helped handle some of the research."

Elio's smile grew wider. "Considering where I normally find you and the progress shown, I say she has a good teacher."

Elio smiled to Lillie. "So you want to check it out? Might give us something to do since we have nothing else planned."

Lillie still looked a little jealous over how well Elio interacted with the two women. "Sure."

Elio smiled as he asked the Rotom Dex. "Okay then Dex, could you please get the coordinates towards the Aether station here in Orre?"

The Rotom Dex prepared the map. "BZZT... Okay it is done, thanks for saying please BZZT!"

Elio asked Lillie if he can drive the motorcycle, she smiled before she shook her head "No. Those bandages need to be changed before we leave. We have to wait for another week otherwise. Once that is done, then we can talk about if you can drive this."

The station was almost exactly like the ones back on Alola, except most of supplies in the building are all about how pokespots work and the wild pokemon caught in those spots. With one shelf containing a single ball, labeled as a problem.

Haley and Sheryl arrived after the duo have. "So what brings you two to Orre of all places?"

Elio responded in a smirk. "The initial reason was to find a new challenge for us to do. But the other reason we might be here longer is because of some pokemon here that need help. As well as a crime organization that is doing some messed up things to these pokemon."

Haley cringed as she remembered the frozen pokemon. "Relax, we are not doing anything like that. Just research at worse."

Lillie, looked curiously at the pokeballs. "What is in them?"

Haley turned around to answer. "Oh just the pokemon we caught to study on. Most we plan to release back, others we plan to take back to Aether Paradise."

Sheryl cooed over the other reason. "Some of them you just want to take home with you!"

Lillie looked at the pokeball labeled a problem. "What of that one?"

Haley's smile turned into a frown. "Not that one, we found it after fighting off an ambush from some weird guys in helmets and scarfs. They were lead by a sly talking scumbag in black armor."

Lillies eyes widen at the explanation, she imediately thought of Alphonse.

Haley continued. "This pokeball contained an Azurril that never responded when called and when we got close, proved to have a foul temper. Honestly I don't know what to do with this since we cannot release it back into the wild and I do **not** want Gladion to see this."

Lillie shook her head. "Miss Haley I think that is one of the pokemon Elio was talking about, we have to take it off your hands in order to make help it."

Haley made an apologetic smile in authority. "I am sorry, but you need to be authorized to even touch that ball."

Elio heard those words and sighed. "Okay then would this give us authorization?"

He took the ball containing Yamask and revealed to Haley the same problem the Azurril has. The same soulless stare, it looked like it was about to attack. Sheryl tried to take a closer look when it started to make an angry wail, ready to let loose a shadow wave.

Elio called it back in the ball and began to frown. "Sorry about that. Is this exactly what was wrong with the Azurril?"

Haley had no idea how to respond to seeing a repeated case and shrugged. "Eh. If you two know more about what is wrong with this Azurill, then why don't you check it out. Not guaranteeing anyone's safety by letting this thing out."

Elio nodded at the concern but continued his argument. "Haley,we have something that will determine what exactly you have. If it is what I think it is then we are more than authorized to take it off your hands."

Haley nodded in defeat. "Okay then, I'm no longer responsible if you get hurt." She let out the tiny blue mouse the Aura Reader activated showing a black aura.

"Yep a shadow pokemon." The Azurill glowed in black as it tried to blitz Elio.

The boy dodged as Haley got it back in its ball. "Definitely a shadow pokemon!"

Lillie turned towards the woman in the white uniform. "Would you please let us take it?"

Haley's worry turned into a glare at the ground. "That group we fought had done this, have they?"

Elio nodded, as he answered. "Yes. An admin by the name of Frankas was responsible for the creation of all the unevolved shadow pokemon me and Lillie have, in addition to any we are going to have to fight. Fact that this, Smoochum and Tyrouge are baby pokemon is...scary."

Haley still shook her head on hearing the details. "You have authorization. On one condition, you show me and Sheryl exactly how you are going to actually fix this."

Elio nodded. "Alright, the terms are set. But first could you explain how these poke spots exactly work, because we are going to need some wild ones for a better demonstration."

Haley opened her mouth to ask about what they are doing. "Wha... on second thought, I will ask those questions when I actually see it. All we know about these spots is they are where the wild pokemon go to, most of the time you place in bait, leave it alone for a bit and a pokemon is caught eating the bait. There is a man in Pyrite town by the name of Duking, who has done a better job at explaining some of the details, like where exactly are these spots."

The duo looked at each other as she mentioned Pyrite town. "For such a shady town it sure is a convenient place. Meet you two at the pokemon H.Q when ever, it is where the shadow pokemon are going to for treatment."

Elio escorted both Lillie and himself out of the building.

The two made it back to Pyrite town. It was still shady as before. Only real difference between last time and the latest visit was the town's folk greeting the two like they are the new tough guys, rather than just a couple of kids that should not be in the town.

Upon entering the majors office Lillie asked. "Um excuse me Mr Duking, we would like to ask about these poke spots we been hearing about."

The man himself looked rather aged, but for his age he was rather muscular. "Ah of course, I been a rather huge fan of the wild pokemon that have been spotted around Orre. Once upon a time everyone thought there were none in this wasteland."

Most of the information Elio and Lillie have already gotten from Haley about the bare minimum of poke spots were mentioned in the office. Though they have more specific details about the spots location, what type of pokemon are found, how he patent the pokesnacks and how it is still a big mystery where these wild pokemon came from. Lillie asked if Duking would mark the locations on the Rotomdex, who did not like being man handled.

Elio rolled his eyes as Duking pressed some of the Rotom Dex's buttons. "There it is done, hope you have good luck regarding what you catch, before you go here are some pokesnacks for you to use."

Elio and Lillie obtained ten pokesnacks each!

Lillie smiled and nodded as she and Elio proceeded to go to the door. "Thank you mister Duking."

Before the two left the building. A television started to reveal the news. "Recently Phenac city has been attacked by a band of marauders. No one knows where they have came from or what their objectives are. They have been driven off my a courageous duo of vigilantes and any reports on either whereabouts are appreciated."

The two proceeded to go outside to talk things over. "The new's station is around the corner Elio, you think we should tell them about this before we leave?"

Elio shook his head. "My main plan is to sneak out of town and deal with this later."

Lillie tilted her head. "But why? Wouldn't it be a good idea to let them know about Cipher?"

Elio nodded in agreement. "Good point but we are behind schedule as it is regarding Plusle and the chamber. Also if they start asking questions about why Cipher is after us in the first place, we are going to have to think of some lie because the you know what is confidential."

Lillie thought long and hard about the information Elio gave to her about her being a Faller. She frowned in acceptance of how it is.

Elio frowned back in what he suggested. "For now let's keep this information to ourselves just a little longer. Once we are done with Plusle we will go back. We are to tell them about the shadow pokemon, Cipher and nothing else."

The duo changed the subject and began to argue which poke spot they want to go to.

Elio looked at the first of the spots he saw. "We could go for the RockGround spot, ground types are always useful in a small circle."

Lillie pointed toward the other. "But the Oasis spot is pretty and could have some variety of pokemon that thrive at it."

Rotomdex was pinned down by the two and began to protest. "BZZT! Why not you try going to both instead of holding me down BZZT!"

Elio grabbed a six sided dice. "Odds or evens?"

Lillie said as she realized they were going to have to decide which to go first one way or another. "Evens."

Elio rolled the dice and it landed on. "A three, alright rocky area it is!"

Upon entering the RockGround spot, they found a tan man wearing a white uniform looking from the distance in binoculars, writing down what he seen. As the two approach he was startled by random people.

"EEK GO SALA... Oh its you two. Haley did call me about you two roaming around Alola, name is Luke."

He greeted Lillie and addressed Elio. "Long time no see, how is your team handling."

Elio smiled. "Eh, could be better. Anyways we are here mainly to set up bait. You are not busy with this are you?"

The man shook his head. "No not really, just finished recording how much of this cake a pokemon could eat before leaving. Turn out they will eat the entire thing. Well going back to the station, see ya."

Elio said his farewell, he went to the center. He hoped he would lure not a mono ground type. Type combinations in Elio's mind would be more useful for the machine in comparison. The Oasis spot they left just as much bait. They left to find a pleasant place to have a picnic.

He had the scent case ready as he grinned. "Lillie, you ready for this? Got to get these pokemon to open up sooner or later. Once all six of them are relaxed we can spend the rest of the hour having a nice picnic."

Elio laughed nervously before he finished the sentence. "In the middle of the desert."

Lillie smiled and giggled over how silly it sounded as she got hers ready. Golett started to regain a more courageous personality, Yamask was more relaxed about its surroundings, Doduo was more naive about the fact it was getting a massage in the middle of nowhere.

"BZZT Audino regained the move Dazzling gleam. BZZT!"

With the Doduo acting naive over the fact that it was getting a massage in the middle of nowhere.

Some time later. "BZZT! A pokemon is at the Rock ground poke spot. Go before it gets away! BZZT!"

The Dex sounded military trumpet's as the duo understood they needed to get going.

Back at the rocky ground. Elio sighed in disappointment. A brown mouse known as Sandshrew was eating the cake.

"Come out Remmer."

The Hypno looked back at his trainers unusual tone as it hypnotized the Sandshrew. Elio tossed the pokeball for a successful capture. " _At least we have more for the chamber._ Off to the oasis."

Lillie had much better luck as a water strider known as Surskit was nibbling the cake. Lillie in all her excitement tossed a net ball before sending a pokemon out and captured the Surskit in one swing.

Elio groaned in jealousy, Lillie asked. "What is wrong? Water bug is a good combination for type advantages and disadvantages."

Elio smiled back. "I know, just wished I got something a little more than a mono type."

Lillie reassured the boy over the next one as she summed up what they have. "Speaking of which, with the Plusle, Nanny and these two we should be able to get a chamber at max tempo, as well as get a second chamber started."

Both smiled at the sign of progress as they head towards the H.Q to give a demonstration.

The duo returned to the H.Q, they spot Haley and Luke in more casual clothes. Haley was in a mostly green attire; Luke was in a red shirt with blue pants. Sheryl wearing around the same as when she was back on Alola, mostly black and white. Elio shouted. "Hey, sorry we were late!"

Haley smiled back nervously. "It's fine, the pokemon in those spots either show up the first five minutes or take about as long as two days. So would you mind showing us exactly this is about."

Elio shouted in the building. "Hey Krane, I brought in some people to see the machine! Don't worry, they can be trusted enough to keep their mouths shut!" Elio's smile turned more serious as he explained to the trio. "Seriously though, unless Gladion specifically asks about this. You three keep this among yourselves. Cipher already raided this place to shut it down once and they will try something similar again."

During the explanation, he and Lillie demonstrated how the Purify Chamber worked as they guided the three into the machine on vow of silence.

"Take two to four pokemon in a type advantage rotation, starting clock wise. Place a shadow pokemon into the middle when it has a maxed tempo then wait."

Elio finished the brief explanation he pressed the button to finish opening the door to Plusles heart.

"BZZT! It regained the moves; thunderbolt, refresh, helping hand and fake tears. BZZT!"

Lillie got through rearranging the first chamber to be more suited, placing the Plusle, the Surskit, Skiddo and Sandshrew in order. Next pokemon she placed in the middle was the Minum. Elio moved the Meowstic and Venonat into the second chamber, he placed the Nincada in. Haley looked in slight awe as they left the virtual storage.

"Impressive machine, mind if we help fill the other chambers?" Before Elio answered, Krane had to explain how this machine was able to be hooked into two P.C accounts if barely, with the account being used primarily for storing the shadow pokemon, having limited space as it is. Unless they are dropping shadow pokemon into the P.C accounts it is better to limit the wild pokemon to a handful.

Elio took a deep breath. "Wished it were that easy. So now for your end."

Haley nodded as she handed Lillie the ball containing Azurill, she wanted a small report on its status afterwards when she gets the chance. "You know, if you want, you could drop by at our station if you want to call home and are near the area."

Lillie nodded in thanks. "We will keep that in mind."

Krane got a a message from his PDA, it was one from ONBS asking if he knew anything about the vigilantes who fought Scoire and his group. The professor asked for anything specific regarding them.

He saw a photo of Elio and Lillie fighting a group of peons. "Excuse me, you two are invited to the news station regarding some of the things you did in Phenac."

Elio sighed. " _Crap, we have to actually talk to these people."_

He turned to the small group in a smile before seeing them out. "Alright we got somewhere to be if we need you three for anything, we will let you know ahead of time. Take care."

Lillie went over towards Elio to give a small look that translated into. _"You knew we had to go to ONBS to tell them about this eventually."_

Elio slumped his head forward, he knew he would delay the inevitable by sneaking out of Pyrite.

Lillie smiled to the boy. "Ready to go back to Pyrite town for the last time today?"

Elio shrugged."Alright, not like we would get away with this for long anyways."


	16. Act 2 Chapter 9 ONBS Station

Upon returning to Pyrite town for the third time. Elio and Lillie were greeted by the townsfolk whispering about these two's exploits. Most of it being that the two had the guts to actively go up against the roaming maniac, instead of running. Upon entering the news station, they were greeted by a secretary that called herself Meg. Lillie approached the woman. "Excuse me but we are here because of the news."

Meg took a closer look at these two and realized that they are the same vigilantes they were looking for. "Ah! go to the top floor, you should be able to find Nett."

Lillie thanked the woman as the two went in.

Aside from the usual greetings the two have received in one of the most friendlier places of Orre. The news reporter started asking the two about the marauders.

Lillie wanted to get the information out of her system and answered. "What we know about these marauders is that they attacked Phenac while we were busy and one of them burned Elio's hat. When I went to get a new one, the commanders second in command tried to ambush me using the shadow pokemon he has."

Nett's responsed in astonishment. "Shadow pokemon!? I thought Cipher was dead! It has been dead for twelve years!"

Elio interrupted. "Well they are back now. Most if of the shadow pokemon we faced up till now has been created by this Frankas guy. He also mentioned a person named Ein."

Nett's eyes widen up on hearing the name. "What?! The man responsible for the initial creation of the shadow pokemon? He was suppose to be in jail after his actions seventeen years ago. Back when Cipher had control over this entire region."

Elio felt dread and responded. "Now the bastard escaped or some power hungry monster let this monster out. Lovely!"

Lillie shook her head at some of the sarcasm and continued. "If these marauders are a part of Cipher then they are being run under another type of Admin. Scoire is just a commander under his thumb."

The man was about to respond as he saw the floating Rotom Dex behind them. "Could I see that thing you have right there, I could download a record for any shadow pokemon you encountered as well as any information regarding shadow pokemon you might come across."

Elio looked at Rotom Dex. "Take him, not like this is the first time someone downloaded things into him!"

The Dex protested. "BZZT! What BZZT!"

Elio smiled. "Oh come on, it is better than what happened last time we were here today."

Nett looked back at the two. "Okay since this is going to take a while, how about you two crash somewhere in the station till we get this downloaded."

The duo agreed as they head toward a lounge.

Elio smiled at Lillie. "That went better than expected, thought they would ask a lot more questions."

Lillie smiled back. "Since we have some free time you want to let some of our pokemon out? Aside from Remmer they have not been out most of the day save for that Colosseum match."

Elio nodded upon agreement. "Alright, come on out boys you earned a break!"

Elio shouted as he lets the three out. Lillie sent out her trio of Eevee, Pikachu and Pidgeotto. "Cain, Shockums, Swoops you earned some time out of those calls!" The Torracat simply found a place to sit and stretch, the Hypno watched T.V and the Hitmonchan was looking for something to train with. Elio took his leave. "I will be right back with something."

The Pidgeotto found a place to perch, while the Pikachu and Eevee started playing with each other. Elio brought in training equipment moments later. "Alright I am back. Could not find anything specific but a Machoke punching bag should be good enough for you Mac."

Elio thought about some of the shadow pokemon they have with them and wanted to talk about how he and Lillie are going to build a team around them. "Hey Lillie, any plans regarding the others under our care. Any you want to add to the team after they been healed?"

Lillie nodded. "Of course Elio, I planned to add Golett to the team, I need a physical hitter able to take the damage and dish it out."

Elio blinked at Lillie. "Any nicknames you have planned?"

Lillie put some thought into it, Elio continued. "Well I already have plans for both the Yamask and Doduo I got. If the Doduo evolves during our trip to Agate I got a rather creative name to give it. As for Yamask, I am going to see if he likes the name Makuta."

Lillie raised an eyebrow at the name. "Makuta?"

The boy made a nerdy grin. "Yes, something from a toy line."

As the two discussed potential nicknames, the Pikachu and Eevee were busy discussing something of their own. The Pikachu looked slightly worried as the Eevee eyed the bag.

The Eevee mentioned something towards the Pikachu about its problems. "Eevee!"

Pikachu was confused. "Pika?"

The Eevee pointed towards the bag again, he knew his trainer has something of great importance in the bag. The Pikachu, knew full well what was in the bag and waved its arms about something as she approached the bag. Elio finished talking about an ground type related robot, unaware.

Lillie looked in astonishment as the Pikachu leaped into her bag.

Shecringed as she remembered what happened when Nebby was but a little Cosmog. "Shockums get out of the bag, Elio is the one who has the food!"

The two realized it has been a long day and checked their watches for the time. They might have forgotten to get their pokemon their dinner.

Elio realized that his watch was still at AST (Alolan specific time). "Crap I forgot to set the clock! I'll go get the food."

The Pikachu found what she was looking for as she brought out the thunder stone. Both her and stone glowed, the Pikachu grew as she became orange and developed a slimmer tail with a thunderbolt at the end, becoming a Raichu. Both trainers stared at what just happened, the Raichu took the light ball it had been carrying with her and put it back in the bag.

The Raichu walked back towards the Eevee she acting proud over what she did. Continuing to talk to the Eevee about something else in the bag. Both trainers laughed as they realize what exactly the two were talking about.

Elio teased Lillie. "This is a repeat of Lola, isn't it?"

The girl blushed and rolled her eyes. "Yes, the only real difference is that Lola did it while I was getting ready and while my back was turned. Shockums did it right in front of me. I think she is trying to help Cain."

Elio shrugged. "Cain will decide when he is good and ready to evolve. Got plans myself now regarding this."

Lillie looked back. "What?" Elio replied. "So we do not get a repeat of this. Lillie... may I borrow the other stone we won?"

An ONBS worker named Bitt came in to tell the two that Nett has finished downloading the list of shadow pokemon into the Rotomdex. Only to find the two staring at a Raichu. Since ONBS did not have any rooms to sleep in, the duo's options for the night were; stay in Pyrite town for the night, go back to Phenac a place that was invaded or drive a long mile back to the H.Q. Considering their options, Phenac was the closest, the Pokemon Center was about as welcoming of the two as before. Elio knew the last time they were separated in the town, someone tried to kidnap Lillie again. He sent his Hypno out to help him keep watch. The Hypno realized that his trainer needed to sleep as well and used hypnosis on the boy when it was clear he was willing to stay up the entire night. The Hypno's midnight snack was bland but filling.


	17. Act 2 Chapter 10 Battle at The Camp!

The next morning.

Lillie slept peacefully and Elio was knocked out.

The Rotomdex started to buzz. "BZZT! Email from Nett, It's very urgent! BZZT!"

Elio forced himself up before he read the message out loud. " _Uggh what happened last night? Huh!_ We found information about a camp not too far from Phenac, it is run by neither the admin nor Scoire, it is however run by a powerful individual name Gough. If you want to take the fight to them, this would be a good place to start before you two get attacked again."

As Lillie was getting herself ready for the day, Elio told her what had been found. "Going to prepare the group for what is to come, let me know when you are ready and we can start fighting back."

During the early morning, Elio is shouting towards the three pokemon present. "Okay, you three. Today we are finally taking the battle to the enemy! When we get to that camp, you are to fight as we have never fought before!"

The Torrocat, Hitmonchan, and Hypno grunted as they understood what was asked of them. "Get ready!"

They stiffen up. "Get mad!"

The three put on their angry faces. "Let us kick their butts into the sand!"

All three cheer as they heard the words of their trainer. Lillie on the other hand was busy brushing her three, she just finished her Pidgeotto and Eevee as she focuses on the matted Raichu. "Shockums, what you did yesterday was rude, completely random and was setting a bad example towards Cain. I know you are trying to help him but please, next time you want to encourage Cain to evolve you come tell me, okay?"

The Raichu was a little embarrassed but still wanted to be brushed.

Lillie continued to listen to Elio's speech as she was brushing. "When we get to the camp, make sure the goons do not alert anyone. There we will be able to sac their entire camp, take any shadow pokemon they have, then humiliate the camps leader. This should teach these guys a lesson about sacing towns!"

Lillie shook her head. "Just don't hurt yourself, okay!"

Elio sighed before getting himself ready for the side car.

"BZZT! Cipher Camp Delta! A camp that has been raiding the south eastern section of Orre, it is lead by the dreaded Gough the Bloodied One! BZZT!"

The duo wonder what Rotom meant by the title when they arrive near the outskirts. Sneaking around they have been spotted by one of the patrolling guards.

"Hey your not suppose to be here."

VS Cipher peon Foddey.

Lillie took the extra initiative and sent out the Raichu and Golett. The peon realized they mean business sent out a large brown bird and a red bird that that has a green cress resembling a wrestler. Lillie saw it wearing a black belt as her Aura Reader activated.

"That Hawlucha is a shadow pokemon."

Lillie shouted "Shockums thunderbolt that Fearow. Golett use mega punch on that Hawlucha!"

The Raichu made quick work of the Fearow. The Hawlucha glowed as it performed a dark leap, it tried to land on Lillie using a shadow press. Lillie stepped aside as the Hawlucha did very well to telegraph it attack. The Raichu sent a thunder wave to stun the Hawlucha, giving Lillie a good opening to snag it with an ultra ball.

"Go snag ball!"

Shake...shake...shake... click!

Foddey was defeated and ran for his life, another peon rushes over to see what is happening. Swearing to himself that he has to alert Gough.

Elio charged in with the pokeball and great ball in hand. "BRIMMY, DODUO STOP HIM!"

VS Cipher peon Olaf.

The peon realized that running was no longer an option and sent out a large snake with a bladed tail known as Seviper and a muscular humanoid carrying a large metal beam known as Gurdurr.

The Aura Reader activated. "That Seviper is a shadow pokemon!"

With a simple drill peck the Doduo was able to make quick work of the Gurdurr, the Torracat was able to bite the Seviper with fiery fangs. The Seviper flinched and was left with a nasty burn. The Seviper shed the burn mark away as Elio fed an ultra ball into the machine.

"GO SNAG BALL!"

The ball made a whistle as a hand emerged to less dragged the Seviper in and more yanked it in!

Shake... click!

"Brimmy, hold Olaf in place while I get Remmer!" Elio swapped the Doduo for the Hypno.

"Remmer, you know what to do with this one!"

The pendulum swings and Olaf fell over. "Must... warn... zzzz." Another peon tried to leap at Elio with a Axew ready to use a shadow slash.

Elio's reader confirmed the shadow pokemon as fast as he was getting a quick ball. "GO SNAG BALL!"

Shake...shake...shake... click!

The peon fell over his face upon realizing his attacked failed and seeing a Hypno ready to hypnotize.

A peon watching the metaphorical slaughter tried to flee. "Grr, I don't have time for this!"

Lillie was not amused as she blocked his escape.

VS Cipher peon Sabu.

He sends out a Kadabra and a Kirlia. "Gaah, Meddlesome child, you will not win this day!"

Lillie's Aura Reader activated. "That Kirlia is a shadow pokemon." "Swoops, Golett come out!" The Kadabra shot at the Pidgeotto with a psybeam, the Golett charged the Kadabra with a shadow rush, knocking through the Kadabra.

K.O! The Pidgeotto slashes at the Kirlia with air cutter, the Kirlia repays with a wave of shadows. Pidgeotto was rather hurt, Golett stared coldly at the Kirlia, ready to attack as it entered Hyper Mode. Lillie realized what Golett was about to do as she fed a great ball into the machine and shouted. "Golett, please calm down! GO SNAG BALL!"

Shake...shake...shake... click! Kirlia was caught.

Another peon approached Lillie, ready for ambush. "Heh, easy pickings."

Elio saw this and stood in his way, holding back his anger with a smile.

Vs Cipher peon Kraag.

Kraag sent out a brown crocodile known as Krokorok and a Pawniard. Elio's Aura Reader activated. "That Krokorok is a shadow pokemon."

"MAC, YAMASK LETS TAKE HIM OUT!"

The Hitmonchan did not need the order as it mach punched the Pawniard clean out. The Krokorok used shadow bite one the Hitmonchan in retaliation.

Elio shouted "YAMASK, WILLO WISP!"

The Krokorok suffered a burn as Elio used the opportunity to fed a great ball into the machine. "GO SNAG BALL!"

Shake... shake... shake... click! Nearly everyone of Gough's men have either ran upon facing the duo, or have been knocked out trying to warn their boss. In the center of the camp, a man in a dark red Cipher uniform, wearing a horned helmet stood. He glared at the two as he realized they just sacked his forces before he even got a warning.

Lillie healed her pokemon in preparation for the next battle, the man shouted. "Who among you is the leader!? Step forward!"

Elio walked towards him when a tiny yellow ferret known as Meinfoo rushed in to fake him out.

Gough glared at him and shouts. "I know it's not you! You showed enough courage to defend those close to you with your life. But what of the girl? Does she have the courage to face me one on one?"

The commander taunted as he pressed a button to create a massive electrical dome and blocked Elio from interfering. Lillie saw that she has been called out and stepped forward.

VS Cipher Commander Gough.

The commander sent out a white, red stripped cat known as Zangoose and a Rhyhorn.

Aura Reader activated. "That Zangoose is a shadow pokemon."

"Go Shockums! Go Golett!" The Raichu stunned the Zangoose with a thunder wave and the Golett rushed the Rhyhorn with dark energy. The Rhyhorn drilled into the Raichu for a k.o.

"Shockums, come back! Go Audino pivot some of the damage!"

The Audino came out, the Zangoose responded in rage as it swiped at the Audino with a facade of dark energy, despite it being crippled it dealt much more damage than expected. Golett punched the Zangoose in retaliation, leaving it about to fall over. Knowing the Audino's job was done, Lillie swapped it over for her Pidgeotto.

She charged up an ultra ball into the machine. "GO SNAG BALL!"

Shake...shake...shake... click!

Gough laughed. "Ha! I did not need that thing anyways save for appeasing master Parkas. What is strength if it is not earned! Go Machamp, show her why you are to be feared!"

The Rhyhorn expected the Audino to stay and did not stop itself when the Pidgeotto flew in."SWOOPS AIR CUTTER!"

The Pidgeotto slashes at the Machamp and Rhyhorn.

Gough barked his the pokemon. "Machamp, dynamic punch! Make sure that Pidgeotto would no longer threaten us!"

The Machamp hit the Pidgeotto's with no guard. The Pidgeotto got back up, dazed and confused. Golett rushed the Rhyhorn for a knock out. Seeing that the Pidgeotto would not take another blow, Lillie swapped over to Kirlia. The Golett rammed into the Machamp in pure aggression as it entered Hyper Mode.

Machamp punched the Kirlia, with the same blow as before, only a much more critical blow. K.O.

"Swoops, get back in! Golett calm down, we are almost done!" The Pidgeotto returned beaten but focused and the Golett looked back, as it remembered something. Dex knew the move. "BZZT! Gollet learned the move Stomping Tantrum! BZZT!"

Lillie shouted. "Swoops, finish that Machamp with an air cutter!"

Swoosh!

The Machamp fell over to the sharp wind. K.O!

Commander Gough was defeated.

"What!? How?!"

The commander slumped his head in shame for a brief moment. "I have seen enough, soon you two will be ready to fight Parkas. To be worthy of him crushing you."

The commander turned off the dome as he looked over at the two. "You have earned this victory, take what you need from this camp and begone!"

The commander walks off into the distance, ready to face his masters wrath.

Elio smiled as he saw such a fight and proceeded to embrace Lillie. "That was awesome!"

Lillie kissed him on the forehead before the two searched the now ruined camp, they found few things of note, more importantly a UBS drive with the words. "Camps" Lillie ask the floating Dex. "Rotom, could you please check this?"

The Dex flared. "BZZT! Sure thing This could take a while. BZZT! Also there is four pokemon ready to open the door to their hearts BZZT!"

Lillie asked. "You want to drop by at the H.Q for a bit? I want to pick up a pokemon that could be used for the machine should it evolve."

The duo returned to the H.Q and the purify chamber, Minum and Nincada had opened the door to their hearts. Minum regained similar moves to the Plusle before. Nincada regained an Adamant nature and relearned fury swipes, dig, heal bell and leech life. Lillies face saddened as she place Audino into the first chamber, Kirlia into the P.C and Nincada into her party.

Elio placed the Azurril into the second chamber. "Now then off to the relic for the ones in our teams!"

Lillie let the Eevee out of his ball as they returned to the forest, she gave him a scolding look as she explained. "Alright you can watch the others get better but no running away this time."

The first of the three pokemon to approach the relic was Doduo. Much like the other pokemon before him, the darkness was dispelled. Upon opening the door, it glowed, grew larger, gained tail feathers and one of its two heads spit into a third one.

"BZZT! Dodrio regained the move brave bird BZZT!"

The three heads started arguing with each other over how they are going to thank Elio as he tried to stop the fighting and said. "Alright Cumustrich calm down, you three are safe."

Next to approach was Yamask, as its heart opened it stared back at its mask as it remembered what it was in life. "BZZT! Yamask learned the move refresh and hex. BZZT"

Elio grinned. "Welcome to the team Makuta."

The last of the three was Golett, upon the dark being dispelled it looked back at Lillie to give her a combination of a salute and a robot equivalent of a smile

"BZZT! Golett relearned the moves shadow punch and refresh BZZT!"

Lillie approached the Golett and reached out her hand. "Good that you are alright now Onua."

The three pokemon felt alive once more as the Eevee looked at the Doduo who was now a Dodrio. It has evolved from a much more natural way, unlike with the Raichu and it did not seem to mind.

Elio's tone changed from legitimately cheerful to more serious. "So shall we go sac the other camp Lillie? With our boys getting restored and strong they will stand no chance."

Lillie nodded as they got on the bike and drove into the desert yet again, there was however a complication. The bike was caught in the sand. Elio watched the wheels hurl sand but not move. "Crap, don't worry I got this."

Lillie did not want Elio to strain himself and joined in pushing the bike out.

Elio looked at the situation and asked. "So you want to head back to Gateon Port? We need better wheels in order to get past all this sand."


	18. Act 2 Chapter 11 Of Bikes and Mecha's

Elio and Lillie entered the junk shop at Gateon Port, the boy shouted. "Hey, Maken! Perr! The bike is having some problems deep in the desert and we are wondering if you two can make some upgrades?!"

Perr responded upon seeing the two. "I know you two are fighting against Cipher. Go to Dr. Kaminko's place, he should have some parts needed for us to modify the wheels, just watch out for security."

Perr handed over a list of parts needed.

The duo drove towards the doctors house, it is as gloomy as ever. Lillie wanted to get Nincada to evolve as soon as possible and volunteered to battle Chobin should he try to fight them again. Elio approached the door to knock.

Out a corner came the strange little man. "Halt burglars!"

Lillie tried to explain why she and Elio came. "Calm down Mr Chobin. We are not here to steal anything, we just want to ask for some parts and we will be on our way."

The man was not even listening. "Chobin doesn't believe you, the two of you tried to steal from the Doctor once before and Chobin won't allow it to happen again." Lillie took a deep breath as she drew out the Raichu's and the Nincada's ball.

Vs Assistant Chobin.

The little man sent out the Sunflora from before and a giant angry sea serpent known as Gyrarados.

"Go Shockums! Go Nincada!" The Raichu and Nincada came out of their balls to an intimidating Gyarados.

Lillie ordered. "Shockums, thunderbolt that Gyarados! Nincada use leech life on the Sunflora!"

The Raichu made quick work of the Gyarados as it knocked it out in one bolt. The Nincada latched on to the Sunflora as it brought forth strong sun light. The Raichu stunned the Sunflora with thunder wave as the Nincada finished it off with a leech life to end the fight. The little man stood in disbelief and dropped his glasses in the process. Lillie surveyed the battle field, Nincada glowed as wings erupted from its back, shedding its skin to become Ninjask. Lillie looked under the Ninjask, she noticed a faint shadow sneaked into an empty pokeball she had and was not proud. _"I am sorry that I had to do this to you..."_

Elio wondered why would Lillie be upset about this pokemon as the doctor himself emerged from his house. He had gray hair that stood out like a tower with the glasses being the same as the assistant. "Chobin, what is going on here!"

The little man explained about the burglars, the doctor ignored the kids pleas of reason and asked the assistant. "You been keeping Robo Groudon up to date or did you let it rust?"

The assistant replied. "No sir Chobin has been taking really good care of it, Chobin even had it modified."

The doctor responded. "Good. Show these burglars what for."

Elio's eyes widen. "So a robotic version of a legendary that is known for expanding the land? It would be a massive disappointment if we end up fighting this guy's pokemon instead of the machine."

Chobin looked offended as he went back in the house. The Groudon statue was moved aside a large red metallic monstrosity was seen emerging from the hole. The dark haired boy stepped forward as Lillie was intimidated. "I got this just watch the show!"

VS ROBO GROUDON MK II

The machine caused the sun light to intensify!

Elio remembered the battle he had with Lusamine in Ultra Space where despite her being fused toonto an creature, she still decided to use her pokemon instead of going in to attack by herself in battle.

Elio took two pokemons and sneered at the machine. " _I would be disappointed if I was right._ MAKUTA, MAC GET OUT THERE!"

The Yamask and Torracat waited as they prepared for the machine's next move. Chobin pushed a couple buttons and the behemoth shot out a fire blast. It missed the Yamask and nearly hit Elio.

Knocked off his feet at the initial shock and dodging, Elio smiled. _"Sweet I am fighting this thing."_

His face turned into horror as he realized. _"Oh crap I am actually fighting this thing."_

The little man in the machine struggled to reach a talking position. "Sorry about that, Chobin was aiming for the Yamask. _Wait a minute why is Chobin apologizing?_ "

Elio shouted as loud as he can. "MAC USE MACH PUNCH ON THAT MACHINE, MAKUTA USE WILLO WISP."

The Hitmonchan punched a dent into the machine, the Yamask sent ghostly fire into the machines joints. The joints were over heating. Chobin responded in anger. "Oh is this how its going to be?"

The machine slashed at the Hitmonchan with its metal claws.

The heat in the joints caused the damage to be minimal. "MAKUTA USE HEX ON THOSE JOINTS, HEAT IT UP SOME MORE." The Yamask focused its power on the joints, they glowed even more red.

"MAC KEEP PUNCHING DONT STOP TILL I SAY YOU CAN STOP!"

Ding!

The punches kept coming. The robot breathed a fire blast into the Hitmonchan for a burn, it tossed out a pokeball from one of its claws revealing a dandelion floating in the air known as Jumpluff.

Elio sighed. _"Reminds me of the Totem pokemon back home._ Mac you can stop, GO BRIMMY!" The Jumpluff tossed toxic spores onto the Yamask, as the Hitmonchan was switched for a Torracat.

Elio glared. "GRR BRIMMY, FIRE FANG THAT JUMPLUFF! MAKUTA KEEP THE PRESSURE WITH HEX!"

As the Jumpluff was thrown aside, the heat worsened on the joints. The behemoth breathed a fire blast on to the Torracat, doing significant damage despite type disadvantage. Elio shouted. "BRIMMY FIRE FANG ROBO GROUDON, MAKUTA END THIS WITH A HEX!" The Torracat tore a hole into the machines lower belly, the Yamask focused its power on the wires of the machine.

In the smoke, the machine was still active. Damaged considerably but still up.

"This is not over!" The little man was still pressing buttons and pulled the lever.

"I still have one more surprise for you. Begin Primal Reversion!"

The machine shifted its plates, in an attempt to transform, but smoke spewed from it.

It began to overheat. _"On no!"_ The little man struggled to press the buttons and levers to shut the machine down before it exploded.

Lillie shouted one more time towards the doctor. "For the last time, we are not here to steal things! We are only here for these parts."

She handed over the small list. The inventor looked at the paper. "Oh? Chobin, we still have the parts from the scrapped Robo Rayquaza?"

Chobin was dusting himself as he answered "Yes sir."

The doctor responded. "Good, give it to them I still wanted it gone anyways."

The duo got the parts needed for what looks like a hover system, Elio whispered to the little man in a genuine grin. "Hey Chobs, next time I want to actually see that surprise. I think the combination of Mac's punches, Makuta's curses and Brimmy literally tearing a hole in its chest did not help its transformation." That left the man pleased. " _You will get that next time, Chobin swears!_ "


	19. Act Alola Chapter 3 Wes get's famous

At Aether. things had went about the same as it was when Gladion was acting president. Even if Lusamine was back, the first thing she was given upon settling in was a notice from Interpol. She is to get rid of any remaining data files regarding Ultra Space that Interpol was not able to remove from Aethers Data Banks, baring the creation of the Beast Balls. If she did not comply by the next few months, Interpol would come, do it themselves and haul her away to prison for among other things, mass endangerment. In addition to the notice she was not to come anywhere close to the ruins and that until she is proven to no longer be a threat to society... her power in Aether is VERY limited. First among the files to go were the ones about the Ultra Beast Nihilego, the very creature she was willing to give everything up just to spend the rest of her life with.

As part of the weekly schedule; Her, Gladion and Wicke normally expect Lillie to call back home regarding her progress in Orre. While the first two week's were simply Lillie talking about getting transport. The third week however was rather different. Gladion stood and heard everything, from the sound that Lillie had a mental breakdown. Straight to Elio spelling out what has happened regarding the shadow pokemon. Gladion dread as Elio described that Lillie did not handle seeing a pokemon go into Hyper Mode for the first time and that Elio used a Tyrouge to show what he was talking about.

After the call has ended, Lusamine asked her son if he has heard all of that, then laughed bitterly at herself. _"Please tell me she is not dealing with this again..."._

The long silence was broken when Gladion received a call from someone he used to work with back when he was Team Skulls enforcer.

" _Plumeria?_ "

Beep!

"What is it?"

"Hey Gladion. Have you seen the news lately?"

Gladion answered. "No, why you ask?"

Plumeria responded. "You might want to look at it in the next five minutes."

Gladion sighed. "Fine, talk to you later."

Beep. Gladion signaled Wicke to monitor Lusamine as he checked the news.

First thing he saw was news about an outlaw that was recently caught in the Battle Royal stealing two pokemon with a strange device. The reporter showed the image of a man wearing a blue jacket and the image of him using a pokeball that generated a hand yanking a Stunky in.

"Police has apprehended this criminal and let him out on parole despite the audacity this villain had shown during this event. In other news, report of a crime organization known as Cipher has be distributing something known as shadow pokemon. Be warned as they are known to attack anything without warning. All of Alola are advised to take a curfew and stay off the streets during night time."

Upon hearing the words shadow pokemon yet again, Gladion made a sharper scowl. Upon returning to monitor Lusamine, Gladion asked Wicke if she has seen the news lately.

The chief branch scientist answered yes before she received a call from an old contact of hers, Nanu. "Hello? Yes I seen it too. A problem, with what?"


	20. Act Alola Chapter 4 Shadows on Ula'ula

The week on Alola.

Wes and Rui were unable to find any whereabouts of Cipher on Akala island. Reports from Plumeria and the rest of the former Team Skull have confirmed that there were no Cipher activity on Melemele island. Next Island the two decided to investigate is Ula'Ula. Other than security being more hostile towards Wes, they let the two on a boat toward the next island. They arrived at Malie city, a city known on Alola for having a them akin to most cities in the Johto region. While festivals were not uncommon on these islands there was one specific regarding a trainer taking his pokemon out for a walk and using it to battle other trainers.

Wes and Rui happened to arrive during this festival. Most were too drunk to really recognize Wes for his actions back at Akala and let the two in.

Wes sent out the ultra ball and shouted. "Alright Ultima, let's show them who is the best."

Rui shouted as she let out a large badger like creature with red markings around its neck, known as Typholsion. "Come on Rube, no sense in letting Wes feel lonely." The Typholsion's neck erupts in flames as it saw what was going on.

Most of the festival ended in participants trying to pick a fight with Wes's Tyranitar, it did not even needed to mega evolve to show them why it was a bad idea.

Among the party goers there was one particular who the loudest and was previously the strongest in the festival. A reasonably attractive for her age, brown haired woman in an Alolan dress with a Vileplume at her side. She recognized the man looking around and pretended to be among the roaring drunks, dancing around like she was the crown diva. When she recognized the woman following Wes however she spoke in a pout.

"Oh no you are that girl from before!"

Rui blinked. _"What?"_

The woman remembered out loud. "Oh how I remember you two, you ruined my fame down in the Under, well you will NOT ruin my show here."

Wes recognized the woman as she mentioned the old underground city. "Venus?"

The lady had her hands over her mouth as she realized she said too much. She performed a small dance as she prepared for battle.

Vs Cipher Admin Venus

She sent out Vileplume and a large metal snake known as Steelix into battle

Wes remembered the last battle with the Admin and shouted. "Go Dawn, go Vivi."

The Espeon and Mismagius came out to confront the old foe. Espeon hit the Vileplume with a psychic blast, the Mismagius aimed well with its mystic flame as it took down the Steelix in a critical hit. Venus called back the Steelix and sent out a purple leopard known as Liapard. The Vileplume used its attractive charms to make the Espeon infatuated, the Liapard sent out a thunder wave before the others, stunning the Mismagius. The Espeon was able to fight his infatuation and finish off the VIleplume. Mismagius did not move due to paralysis. Venus sent out a pumpkin like creature known as Gourgiest. Wes called his Espeon back and sent out his Umbreon. Mismagius, despite his nerves was able to knock out the Gourgiest with a shadow ball. The Liepard used her attractive charms to try and keep the Mismagius occupied.

Venus, furious about how the battle was going sent out another pokemon. A green humanoid creature with a cloud for a lower body and a long tail. The member of the legendary Kami Trio, Tornadus! Rui sees the creature for what it was, another shadow pokemon. In the background a small purple haired girl was busy guiding the party goers out of the garden and far away from the city.

Venus laughed like a diva. "Master Nascour would be angry if I let you two on this island any longer. Looks like I am going to have to blow you all away."

The Tornadus generated a swirling dark cloud as it created a dark hurricane. Everything in Malie City was torn asunder by the wind, tree's were torn, buildings were damaged. Tourist's watching from the Hokulani Observatory see only chaos. The Umbreon and Mismagius were hit hard by the shadow Hurricane, with the Mismagius and the Liepard taking the worse of the storm. Both were knocked out by the shadow hurricane

Wes called the Mismagius back and shouted. "Gilgey, keep that Tornadus busy while I get Ultima ready!"

The Hitmontop clapped in front of the Tornadus as Wes took out an old pokeball. "Dusk fall back. Go Ultima, MEGA EVOLVE!"

On exiting the ultra ball, the Tyranitar mega evolved and crunched down on the Tornadus with its jaws, it dealt significant damage. Wes swapped again. "Gilgey, swap. Go Edgar."

The Tornadus saw itself corned by the Ampharos and Tyranitar as it prepared a dark mist to make its next shadow hurricane more accurate. He continued the devastating hurricane, Ampharos stunned the Tornadus with a thunder wave while the Tyranitar followed with a crunch.

Wes prepared a timer ball.

"GO SNAG BALL!"

Shake... shake... shake... pop!

The Tornadus broke free but its refuse to let it move.

Wes tossed another ball at it.

Shake... shake... shake... click!

Venus panicked as she saw the hurricane die and saw her defeat. "Eek! How dare you! How dare you! Don't think you are getting any information out of me boy. Our operations on this region will go according to plan regardless!"

Venus dashed towards the exit, trying to hold onto something. News reporters swarmed like flies over the freak hurricane and the hint at a Tornadus, Venus did not see where she was going and ran straight into a Reporter and Camera Man as they were filming live. She tripped, then continued to dash, sending some Cipher goons to slow Wes down. The Tyranitar, still in her mega form showed the peons why she was called Ultima and had them running scared. By the time Wes and Rui got the edge of town, Venus had ran too far ahead to follow. Rui picked up a USB drive containing more information and placed it in the PDA. It was a report on how the distractions were coming, the shadow pokemon bust was a minor set back and that Venus was to put on a show. Wanting to make as much noise as possible that Alola would be occupied long enough for Dakim and the others to get into position.

Wes and Rui were figuring out what does this mean. A small girl riding a large muddy horse known as Mudsdale came barreling down. The girl introduced herself as Hapu as she explained that she came here due to the Kahuna of Ula'Ula island, Nanu was reported missing in action for the past day. She asked the two what was going on as most of Malie has been damaged by the hurricane.

Wes smirked. "Listen even if I tell you would not believe me and would assume that I caused most of this."

Wes's smirk immediately faded as Hapu gave him one of the most intimidating stares he had seen.

Wes gave in and answered.

He explained to Hapu everything that has happened, in regards to Cipher making a presence on Alola and how some of their activities were taking place on the island they stand on.

In exchange, Hapu explained about the Island guardians, pokemon that are also called the Tapu's and how they assign a person to be a Kahuna of the island. Rui pointed out that if these guardians are indeed pokemon than Cipher might be going after the diety of Ula'Ula as a major distraction. One that cannot be ignored, if Tapu Bulu was captured by these guys they will turn him into a shadow pokemon. Something that Hapu knows will happen if they don't do something. She gave Wes a pager for Mudsdale, as a sign of appreciation for handling the former Team Skull members in their brief involvement with Cipher. She barked at the two to hurry.

The duo barreled through the hills, they made it to what looked like a trailer park. Already a Cipher peon with an odd looking uniform and a blue scarf harassing the locals.

The scarfed goon noticed more people approaching from behind. "WHA... YOU! I remembered you from Orre all those years ago. No matter, I have been training under Master Dakim for quite some time. This time I am ready for you Wes."

Vs Cipher peon, Skrub.

Skrub sent out a Wigglytuff and a large rock creature known as Golem.

Rui shouted. "Wigglytuff is a shadow pokemon!" Wes send out his Espeon and Umbreon, the combined assault of psychic and foul play was enough to take out the Golem. Wigglytuff erupted in dark lasers, hitting the Umbreon and halved its vitality. Skrub sent out Machamp, the Umbreon spit a toxic liquid at the Wigglytuff, it was badly poisoned. The Espeon made quick work of the Machamp with a simple psychic blast.

"GRR alright, time to use one of the new shadow pokemon Ein cooked up."

Out came a large purple cat, the Alolan variant of Persian. Rui placed her hand over her face and groaned in frustration. "Why did you have to say it is a shadow pokemon when I am right here!" The Wigglytuff had to recharge as Espeon shot a shadow ball and Umbreon dodged a shadow end from Persian. Wes charged up an ultra ball with the snag machine.

"GO SNAG BALL!"

Shake... shake...shake... click!

The Persian used a shadow wave to hit both the Umbreon and Espeon. The Umbreon was about to fall and Espeon would not do much against the Persian. Wes called them back for the Hitmontop and Tyranitar to bring the Persian to the ground with fake out and crunch!

"GO SNAG BALL!" The Persian was yanked into the timer ball.

Shake... shake... shake... click!

Skrub flinched in response. "What... how? Can't believe after all that training I still lost."

Skrub dramatically posed as he flipped on top of a trailer to escape.

Wes expected the locals to not be so grateful due to that his image was marked all over the news as a criminal, to his surprise though they thanked him for getting the goon to go away and gave both the pager for Charizard. Some of people living in the trailer park also recognized Wes and Rui from the description Plumeria gave them. Wes appealed to his fan's, Rui asked about the desert north leading to the Shrine of Abundance, Haina Desert.

The locals speak of the desert being like a labyrinth, the way to is marked depending on the amount of rocks in the way, first one is marked by two rocks, second one is one, third one is four and the last is three. "So follow the rocks and we make it to the shrine. This might take a while."

Wes laughed. "Bet Dakim was having quite the trouble with this puzzle."

It took an hour to travel the desert, they made it to a long path way leading to an old temple. At the entrance they find a large red haired, muscular man trying to intimidate Nanu, who was not even fazed by what he is seeing. The Cipher goons tried to stop the duo, half of them who were not defeated by the Tyranitar's rocks or the Hitmontop's punches were defeated by Rui's duo of Typhlosion and a metallic bird known as Skarmory. As each peon were defeated, most were kicked out by a swat courtesy of large cacti. Either as a way by the Tapu to let Wes and Rui pass or to get Cipher off his land.

The muscular man was prepared to attack. "Alright, stand aside old man. We want the Tapu inside!"

Nanu didn't even care about the threat as he started to bring out a pokeball, the brute leaped at him to punch him the stomach and knocked him out flat. The man turned around to find a man in a blue jacket. "Wha.. YOU! I remember you Wes, you foiled our plans for world conquest years back. But now we are getting stronger than ever."

The man stomped on the ground. "Prepare to be crushed."

Vs Cipher Admin Dakim

Dakim sent out a floating clay figure known as Claydol and a large ant lion adult known as Flygon.

Wes sends out his Mismagius and Hitmontop. "Gilgey use fake out to slow the Flygon, Vivi use shadow ball to break down Claydol."

Only Hitmontop got hit by the retaliating earthquake from Claydol and Flygon before using close combat to make quick work of the Flygon. Mismagius finished off the Claydol with a second shadow ball. The next two pokemon Dakim sent out was a weird bag worm in a metallic shell known as Foretress and a large mudfish pokemon known as Swampert.

Wes shouted. "Gilgey come back. Go Dusk, Vivi willo wisp the Swampet" The Foretress protected itself as the Swampert dodged the willo wisp and earthquake. It only dealt damage to the Umbreon.

Wes shouted. "Vivi mystic fire on the Foretress, Dusk foul play on the same target."

The combination was able to finish the Forretress off as Swampert protected itself. Dakim stomped his feet over how quickly he was getting beaten, sent out a similar looking creature to Tornadus, except it was brown. The legendary member of the Kami Trio, Landarous.

Rui looked at the menacing pokemon. "That Landarous is a shadow pokemon."

The Mismagius and Umbreon were able to take out the Swampert with there combined fire. Leaving the Landarous to use its move, he roared in a dark aura and caused the ground to darken. What ever was not hit by the initial shock wave was hit by the dark fumes erupting from the ground. Everywhere in the desert and around the desert felt the tremors. The environment itself was not severely damaged due to the lack of anything around besides ocean, a geothermal power plant, a mountain and a trailer park

The Mismagius used small dark fires to burn the Landarous. Wes swapped his Umbreon for his Hitmontop. Less damage is dealt from the next shadow quake. The combined effort of the Hitmontop making Landarous flinch and Mismagius using dark pulse to make the legendary fall over.

Seeing it as his chance, he placed a timer ball in the machine. "GO SNAG BALL!"

Shake... shake... shake... click!

Dakim stomped in anger "GWAAH! YOU MEDDLESOME PEST. This isn't over, even now Ein should have his hands on that pokemon we came to this region for. Next time we meet I WILL CRUSH YOU."

Dakim leaped towards a cliff edge in escape. The duo rush to Nanu to see if he was alright. He was battered, coughing up his lunch, but nothing major as he came through. "Huh? Expected you two to be here as soon as these guys started making trouble."

Both look at each other as they realize that the Cipher problem was more serious than they realize.

 _"But why."_ Each other were thinking?

The duo helped Nanu up, they talked about a couple things Cipher has been doing. First and most important, they have been setting up distractions all over the islands. From using the Skull Grunts as a means to cause chaos, Venus keeping a party going long enough for Dakim to get into position and Dakim threatening Ula Ula's deity. Wes remembered one more admin that has not yet revealed himself and asked Nanu. "Do you know of someone named Ein?"

Nanu's stare turned to a stoic glare. "The scientist responsible for the initial creation of the shadow pokemon. Yeah I heard of him." Wes remembered of Ein like a nightmare, one of Ciphers top scientist's and vile even among them.

The cop thought for a brief second and came to the conclusion of what Cipher really wanted off Alola. "I got one theory, but this does mean you two have to hurry if you want to stop him. The Lake of the Sunne, one of the areas in Alola that is known to connect into two dimensions. There a pokemon that is able to open holes into those dimensions that can be found on rare occasions. The reason I came out in the first place was because one of these goons stole one of my Persians. But if Cipher is after the pokemon known as Cosmog then this could mean bad things for the rest of Alola."

Wes cringed and patted the back of his head nervously at the mention of the Persian. "I think I snagged that Persian, they turned it into a shadow pokemon already."

Nanu felt angry and glared back. Wes understood why the cop might have been upset. "If you want I can give you the Persian back after I open the door to its heart."

Nanu shook his head in response. "Nah, don't, I know it be in good care with you anyways."

Ring Ring!

The cop started talking to someone on the phone. "Yeah. So you found out too? I heard of this guy in reports, he has the means to stop them. Send him over? You sure? Why that thi... not sure if he will listen but okay?"

Rui looked in confusion. "Who was that?"

Nanu sighed loudly. "Someone who worked with the International Police. She asked if I knew of Ciphers activities and is sending someone over to meet with you near Po town. You should be able to find him if you hurry to the Meadow!"

Wes and Rui obtained the pager for Sharpedo's.

* * *

Back at Aether Paradise.

Gladion was given some reports from the locals about the latest Aether activity in Alola. Latest one was some employees being spotted near the Lake of the Sunne, one of the few areas no one was permitted to go into. No one authorized it, Gladion and Wicke had made sure Lusamine did not go anywhere NEAR the ruins and Faba was busy in the background.

Gladion started ordering an employee to find one of the individuals who worked at the battle tree. "Send Heidi over here, I need someone to break the news that the ruins are off limits."

Wicke kept reading about the news in Alola as she provided information for him. "Excuse me Master Gladion, I have further reports regarding the current crisis on Alola. I have word from a friend that he is sending two people to Ula'ula Meadow. They have the means and information needed to stop this shadow pokemon incident from getting worse."

Gladion raised his eyebrow. "I am already sending someone down there to clear out, so why not have Heidi pick them up?"

Wicke answered back. "Because one of these two individuals will not listen to her. He should be more cooperative if it were someone else who has had past experience in dealing with a similar pokemon."

Gladion looked away and posed in thought, with his left hand moved towards his face and his right hand towards his side, he knew that Wicke meant Type:Null before it evolved into Silvally. "So you are saying I should go down there myself to clear out and pick these two up?"

Wicke frowned and nodded. "That is the idea, just be careful down there, something doesn't seem right as it is."

Gladion nodded in agreement. "Alright, keep an eye on the president while I am away. If I am gone for more than an hour it means something is going on."

Gladion took a flight on Charizard to the crimson meadow of Ula'Ula near Po Town, he saw some employees transporting equipment from the ruins. "Hey who allowed you all to come here?!"

One of the employees answered. "Someone at the higher ups."

Gladion glared and spoke coldly. "I am the higher up and I did not authorized this, I made sure no one else near that position authorized this. So now I ask, what are you all doing here?"

The employee looked towards the others in panic as they revealed themselves as a bunch of goons wearing a scarfs and helmets before he, himself done the same. "You should not have asked questions kid, now we have to hurt you."

They drew out pokeballs as Gladion posed to prepare his. His left hand moved towards his face and his right hand towards his side. He recognized them as the very people Elio had mentioned as well as being the very people who made his sister cry. "Silvally, lets send them out!"

* * *

An hour later, Wes and Rui rushed towards Ula'Ula meadow.

They found a rare sight, battered Cipher grunts everywhere. Rui teased Wes. "Looks like someone beat you to this."

Wes shrugged. "No matter, follow the bodies, we will find something."

Wes surveyed the landscape. Searching near Po town, they found what looked like a great battle took place, more Cipher peons laid unconscious, claw marks everywhere. A trail lead towards what looked like a large white station. The duo walked in to see three things, a scientist knocked across the room, some files and a teleportation device.

Rui picked up the files.

EIN FILE US.

She handed it over to Wes as he read.

"Frankas's experiments on evolving shadow pokemon have proven negative. Even with the Eevee the results have all proven negative. So the new plan is to find the Cosmog, evolve it manually then turn it into a shadow pokemon. As one of the creatures of legends, it is able to transverse the realm known as Ultra Space without any worry of exhausting its power."

The duo having no idea what this meant other than the Cosmog, continued to read the next file.

EIN FILE XD.

"With the replicated XD formula we were able to apply this formula on another creature of myths. We will label it as XD-003, with its power to incapacitate many naturally, it will be very useful in wiping out key targets once we eventually break it. How the formula varies from legends and myths remains a mystery, but with XD-002's common traits of all pokemon, we will be able to trace it in due time. Now for the biggest mystery, applying the XD formula to pokemon not of this world. Pokemon that seem to have next to no connection to XD-002."

Wes smiled as he made the connections. "Who got here first must have a beef with these guys as well. Ready to see where this teleportation device leads to?"

Rui nodded yes as they entered. To their "surprise" they walked into a large lab. Wes recognized Ciphers handy work. "Look's like a newer version of Ein's old base."

More Cipher peons are lay battered. Most of the locked doors have been opened, most of the peons that fought the intruder were fleeing from the Tyranitar. Most of the Ein files found all date back to Orre, in depth information regarding the shadow pokemon.

"I thought I heard something, over here!"

Wes heard as he found Cipher goons rushing towards him. "Ultima! Vivi! Let's crush them!"

The man got his pokemon ready to demolish the guards, the combined effort of his Mismagius super natural powers and Tyranitar's mega form was enough to send these peons either running or battered as the rest.

Upon going down an elevator, they heard the most "lovely" sound they have not heard in years.

An alarm.

Rui recognized the sound. "Not Ein if he did not have a mook use one of these things."

An explosion being heard from the distance, followed by foot steps.

Wes shouted. "Looks like we are catching up with who ever we were suppose to meet, come on Rui lets go."

As they dashed through the halls, he spotted another peon following in pursuit. "Oh crap! More intruders... Oh, its you. I will let the others deal with the kid, I am taking you down!"

Vs Cipher Peon Jake

Jake sent out a large grass snake known as Serperior and a pink mantis known as Lurantis. The later Wes had never seen before. "Vivi! Gilgey! Take them down!"

The Mismagius and Hitmontop arrived from their balls. "Gilgey use fake out on that Serperior, if it has what I think it has we really do not want this thing to be using leaf storm, Vivi mystic fire that weird mantis."

The Hitmontop caused the Seperior to flinch, the Mismagius sent out mystic fire to critically hit the Lurantis, knocking it out of the battle. Next pokemon Jake sent out was a large squid creature with a sinister look.

Rui stared at the squid. "That Malamar is a shadow pokemon."

The Mismagius burned the Serperior as the Hitmontop mach punched the Malamar. The Malamar glowed in a dark aura as it slammed its limbs at the Hitmontop, hurting it rather badly. Its defenses and physical structure looked to have improved contrary to the nature of the slam. Wes swapped the Hitmontop for his Umbreon as he ordered his Mismagius to willo wisp the Malamar, burning it. The Malamar used Shadow Power again as it slammed its limbs into the Umbreon.

Wes sends in a dusk ball into the machine. "GO SNAG BALL!"

Shake...shake...shake... click.

The peon flinched. "Crap I got to warn..." He tripped on one of the bodies, falling unconscious himself.

The duo went the direction Jake was going to run to as the progress forward. In the next room, they found something rather unusual. A blonde green eye teenager in black clothes fighting a Cipher peon that was using with a type of Tyrannosaurus known as Tyrantram. In front of the kid is a strange dog creature with a brown hue. The Tyrantram looked beaten as it is glowed a dark aura, about to smash its head into the teenager with the dog blocking the way.

Wes put another dusk ball into the snag machine. "GO SNAG BALL! Yonk!"

The teenager looked in shock as a hand reached out from the dark swirl, dragging the shadow pokemon into the ball.

Shake...shake...shake... click!

"What the"

TWACK!

The dog swatted the peon across the room. The boy recognized the man from the news; blue jacket, a strange device that allows one to steal pokemon.

He continued to make a frown as he posed. "Thanks, I had it under control."

Wes, looked at the battered peon and asked. "I take that trail of bodies was your doing?"

The teenager still frowned. "Yes."

Wes said back."A buddy of mine told me someone would be sent here to help us investigate what is going on, take its you?"

Still glaring the teenager nodded.

The man in the blue jacket smiled at an opportunity. "Since we both want Cipher gone from these islands, how about we work together?" T

He black jacket teenager agreed. "Might as well."

Rui asked the teenager as they journeyed. "You read through all those files?"

The teenager glared back towards the woman. "Yes, some of the sickest things I read yet, what is worse is what they have planned for the Cosmog." Wes talked back. "While me and Rui were not in Orre during the second time Cipher has already done this, we have heard of something they did to a pokemon named Lugia. An attempt to create a shadow pokemon beyond saving."

The teenager shook his head in disgust. "Of course they would do something like that, what is their excuse?"

Wes laughed loudly."Isn't it obvious? World domination!" The teenager looked down in anger upon hearing the reason.

Soon as the trio were done talking, they met a forked path. One lead to holding pens, the other to a computer room.

Wes turned towards the teenager. "Here is the plan, you go that way towards the storage and see if you cannot find anything. Me and a couple people have busted their plans to distribute these shadow pokemon so they are probably taking their things and running. What ever you find that is of interest is yours."

The teenager looked back and asked. "And you two?"

Wes shrugged "Me and Rui are going towards the computer room to confront Ein. The very bastard responsible for the creation of the shadow pokemon."

The teenager yelled back. "No way! I want to give this guy a piece of my mind!"

Wes gestured toward the teenager. "Easy kid, while you are a strong enough trainer, you do not have one of these."

Wes pointeds towards the snag machine. "Or a means to detect shadow pokemon."

He pointed towards Rui. "You are just going to make yourself a big target for when a shadow pokemon does get the jump on you, as it was seen with the Tyrantrum. Further more this is an Admin, the previous two had in their possession the Kami trio, forces of nature told in legends. By process of elimination, Ein will have Thundurus, a legendary pokemon capable of controlling storms."

Wes smiled at the teenager as he continued. "Besides if you run into a shadow pokemon at the pens, it would mean you would be able to do something about these shadow pokemon. A good reason to take a trip to Orre once it is good and ready."

The teenager nodded as he thought about someone currently in the region. "Alright, I'll meet you when I am finished, I would want to watch what you actually do anyways."

Wes shrugged. "Just don't get caught in the splash zone and watch the show."

* * *

Gladion left the two adults and walked towards the holding pens. He found a Cipher peon, looking over for anything he is missing. "I know the boss skipped one more pokemon, just don't know where."

Gladion, being angry over all the things he has been told shouted. "Get out!" The peon realized the intruder and tossed two pokeball's in reflex.

VS Cipher Peon Frank

Frank sent out a large pile of garbage known as Garbador and a pile of sludge, the regional variant of Muk.

"Silvally, Porygon-Z attack!" Silvally leaped forward out of the ball, with a twitching virtual bird following.

"Silvally, use multi attack on that Muk!" The Silvally claws glowed like that of the ground, it slashed at the Muk, taking it down rather easy. "Porygon-Z use tri attack on the Garbador!"

The Porygon twitched and shot out three energy balls; one blue, one yellow and one red. The Garbador stiffened up as it is paralyzed, before the Silvally's claws glowed again for a knock out.

The peon ran for his life and dropped his keys. "That runt is not worth getting killed over!"

Gladion obtained cage keys.

He searched for any sign of life until he found one cage still holding something. A small green lizard known as Larvitar, sitting almost lifeless. He opened the cage to check it out, the Larvitar tried to rush at him. On reflex the teenager tossed a pokeball at the Larvitar.

Shake...shake...shake. Click!

Looking at the ball, Gladion felt disgust.

Within the computer room, Wes and Rui found it to be a wide open space, complete with an open ceiling. There they found a familiar face. A scientist with glasses, a white lab coat and a long strand of black hair. "Ah so you two have finally came, no matter... we already got the pokemon we came for. All master Nascour asked of me is to buy him all the time needed to initiate the final phase of our plan here on Alola. We have already created countless shadow pokemon before hand and many, **many** more are now underway, including the recreation of the XD formula. Soon the Ultimate Shadow Pokemon will finally be made into a reality."

Wes talked back to the mad scientist. "Save the speech Ein. You know we are just going to beat you."

The scientist smirked as he adjusted his glasses. "Very well I will make sure you two do not interfere with our plans any longer."

Vs Cipher Admin Ein

Ein sent out an electric wolf known as Manetric and a pelican known as Pelipper. The Pelipper drizzled rain into the lab.

"Crap he has the rain set up! Vivi! Edgar! Your up!" The Ampharos and Mismagius emerged from their balls, very familiar with the strategy as Wes shouted. "Vivi, shadow ball Manetric. Edgar, follow up with rock gem!"

Both Manectric and Pelipper focused on the Mismagius with thunder and hurricane, he still floated. The Manetric however was not so lucky as it was knocked out by rock gem and shadow ball. Ein sent out a large rocky dinosaur with a drill on its nose known as Rhyperior.

Wes shouted "Vivi, shadow ball that Rhyperior!"

The Mismagius landed a critical blow, knocking it out.

Wes grinned. "Edgar, thunderbolt the Pelipper, take it out!"

The Ampharos knocked out the Pelipper as it knocked out the Mismagius with a hurricane. Wes called the Mismagius back and whispered. "Well done Vivi, Dusk come on out!"

The Umbreon leaped from the ball, Ein sent out a purple starfish with a gem known as Starmie and a green toad known as Politoed. Wes shouted "Edgar, thunderbolt that Politoed! Dusk. foul play that Starmie!"

The Starmie was the first to attack, with a thunder to the Umbreon, the Politoed responded with surf. Hitting everyone, but only scratching the Starmie. In return the Ampharos aimed the thunder bolt at the Politoed, doing critical damage for a knock out. Umbreon charged at the Starmie using its own strength against it.

Ein smirked. "I take you found out the shadow pokemon I have, so I won't keep you waiting."

Ein sent out a blue humanoid with a cloud for a lower body, the member of the legendary Kami trio, Thundurus. Rui nodded, and shouted at Wes. "We know about this one already, so I won't say it!" The Starmie used hydro pump on the Umbreon, it missed, the Thundurus glowed a dark aura as it shot a black thunder bolt into the sky. The clouds turned purple and shadowy thunder bolts crashed towards the surrounding's as well as crashing outside the lab. It hit the Umbreon, knocking him out. The Ampharos finished off the Starmie with a thunder bolt.

Wes called back the twitching Umbreon before he took out the ultra ball containing the Tyranitar. "Go Ultima, mega evolve!"

The Tyranitar became a larger monstrosity, sand streamed across the field removing the rains effects. "Ultima use crunch!"

The Tyranitar bit into the Thundurus, the shadow pokemon called down more thunder, he missed everyone. "Edgar use light screen! Give Ultima the time we need to snag this legendary!"

The Ampharos sent out a yellow force field. The Thundurus dispelled the barrier with shadow shed. The Tyranitar crunched again, having the Thundurus look weakened.

Wes saw the opportunity and placed in in a timer ball. "GO SNAG BALL!"

Shake... shake... pop!

First one failed and more lighting struck from the sky. "GO SNAG BALL!"

Shake... shake... shake... pop!

Thunderous tried one more time and missed, he cannot last longer in the sand storm.

"GO SNAG BALL!"

Shake... shake... shake... click.

Wes smiled. "Got ya!"

The scientist stared a before running to a teleportation device. Wes was prepared to chase him. "You are not getting away this time Ein!"

He and Rui pursued until they saw Ein made it to the device. Upon getting closer the device short circuited and self destructed. _"Damn it!"_

Wes seen the wreckage, he turned towards the door and smiled at the teenager watching. "So, you see what we are dealing with now?"

The teenager responded in intimidation by how the battle went, as well as the fact some of the lightning struck at his direction."Yeah, I think I seen enough."

Wes asked. "You found anything specific?"

The teenager answered. "Other than a grunt I had to ask to leave, yes."

The teenager opens up the pokeball containing the Larvitar, the Tyranitar reverted back to her regular form. She glared and growled, Wes gave the same glare. "She is not amused that this has happened to her kin."

Wes stared at the teenager "Your here to pick us up?"

The teenager nodded. "Yes."

Rui scolded Wes for his anti social behavior. "Wes, could you please introduce yourself, you two are getting along yet you haven't even said your name."

Wes rolled his eyes in response. "Fine."

The man walked over to greet himself. "Names Wes and this is my wife Rui."

The teenager trusted him enough to tell more. "Gladion."

Rui looked curiously as to who sent the teenager. "So where are you taking us to exactly?"

Gladion looked toward the hallway. "To a lady named Wicke, she along with another are putting together what Cipher is doing on this region, she is on a floating artificial island near Alola."

The teenager glared back at the Tyranitar. "It is none of my business but where did you get that pokemon?"

Wes smiled at the nostalgia "Oh, Ultima and the others? Let us start back further."

Wes healed up the Umbreon and sent out the Espeon. "Dusk and Dawn have been with me for a long time, longer than I could remember. They were with me back when I worked for a group known as Team Snagem, a group of thieves that worked with Cipher in gathering pokemon to experiment on."

Gladion glared at him. "So what happened?"

Still smiling Wes continued "When I found out what Cipher was doing with the pokemon I helped stole, I blew up Snagem's base, and destroyed nearly every snag machine they had. Except for the one I am carrying obviously."

The man pointed at the machine on his arm. The teenager's glare lightened. "Stole a machine needed for Cipher's plans and ran?"

Wes laughed. "Yep, drove all the way to an old gas station where I met a bunch of thugs that kidnapped a girl."

Wes pointed to Rui. "She has the ability to see the aura given off by the shadow pokemon, while I found it as an opportunity to steal some of these shadow pokemon for myself. Rui told me of a way to fix what was done."

Gladion answered. "Opening the door to its heart?"

Wes grinned. "Correct kid, together we stole back all the pokemon Cipher experimented on and brought these bastards down; Vivi, Edgar, Gilgey, Ultima? They were just four of the shadow pokemon I stole back in the day. Now what say of yours? That dog of yours does not look natural."

Gladion's frown returned, not wanting to think back. "Fine, Silvally was among three, pokemon created from those of various types, to be a weapon. It was given the name Type:Full and the people who created it were not nice to it. When they did not reach my mothers expectations; she had labeled them as failures, put a helmet on them and froze them away in storage"

Wes's usual smirk turned into a glare. "So what did you do about it?"

Gladion answered. "I took one of the Type:Nulls and ran. Lusamine got worse during those two years and started to exploit more pokemon she was suppose to protect, to the point of freezing them for a collection. When my sister saw what she was doing to a pokemon named Cosmog she took the it and ran as well."

Wes, still glared. "Please tell me she is in jail for this!"

The man realized it was not the case and asked. "Okay then why is she not in jail for this?"

Gladion looked away and refused to answer. Wes noticed the response. "That was a little personal. Any reason why these things were created, other than a weapon?"

The teenager looked down not answering. "Cannot find that answer either, okay then."

Wes wanted to get back to the subject. "What happened during those two years?"

Gladion still frowned. "Became an enforcer for a gang named Team Skull, turned out they were working with the same people who created Type:Null. When they helped Aether kidnap my sister for the Cosmog, me and some friends of mine stormed the facility to rescue her. A boy named Elio was the push needed for us to fight back against Lusamine."

Wes smirk returned a little. "I take this Elio kid also became champion of Alola?"

Gladion blushed in embarrassment, the fact that Lillie came closer to beating him still rang in his head. "During their adventure in Poni Island, I had Type:Null evolve into Silvally, being free from the helmet and being able to use the RKS system with no problems."

Wes grinned wider. "Quite a story."

He then thought about Team Skull. "So what happened with the gang? I think I met some of them recently."

Gladion glared back. "After Lusamine escaped into another dimension, she brought with her a man named Guzma along. I have no idea what Elio and Lillie did to get them both out, but what ever they did was enough to drag her out and get treatment for her insanity."

Wes frowned. "Your sister is a much better person than most... and what happened to Guzma?"

The teenager looked away in a sigh. "He disbanded Team Skull, according to Elio he has improved himself as a battler as well as improving some of his life choices."

Wes remembered some of Team Skull's members, they reminded him of a relationship Cipher had with Team Snagem. Wes turned back as he sighed. "Looks like Guzma got off lucky in comparison to ol Gonzap. After the incident they had of an exploding base, Cipher cut all ties with him. Leaving the bulky fool with only a handful of grunts and a destroyed base."

Wes grinned as he mentioned his handy work, then frowned for the next question. "and the mad woman? Since she is not in jail for any of this oddly enough."

Gladion frowned back. "She got physically after my sister brought her to Kanto to treat what ever she brought on herself. Me and Miss Wicke have to keep her on a leash so she does not become out of control again."

Wes shrugged. "I hope you do, because someone most certainly will take her down again if she tries any of that again."

Gladion glared back, having hopes it would never have to come to it again. The trio exited the labs and used the pager the pager to call in the Charizards. Wes requested that the trip to Aether Paradise be a short one, afterwards Gladion owes him a battle.

* * *

At Aether, more reports came. A freak thunderstorm has struck multiple locations on Poni island. Some of the employees complained that they are going to have to send people to Poni Island in addition to the mess around Ula'Ula.

As they were preparing for another day at work.

EXPLOSION!


	21. Act Alola Chapter 5 Assault on Aether

The trio arrive, they heard the massive explosion. Cipher peons were running everywhere.

Gladion shouted towards the two in regards to a plan. "Split up into three! Wes you handle the docks below! Rui you handle the Conservation Deck upwards! I will handle the labs below the docks!"

They saw Cipher goons attempting to sabotage the elevator, all three grab their pokeballs. "Ultima, crush them!"

Rui tossed in a gray yoga fighter with a gem on its forehead known as Medicham. "Diva, get ready!"

Gladion realized he did not give any of his pokemon a nickname save for Silvally and felt left out. "Go Lucario!"

The Lucario read the aura of the Cipher goons and prepared.

Wes and Rui brought out keystones.

"Ultima!"

"Diva!"

"MEGA EVOLVE!"

The Medicham grew six ghostly arms behind its back as it was in perfect zen.

Gladion rolled his eyes. _"Of course they have those."_ The combined effort of the three were able to push the peons away from the elevator.

The elevator was still in working condition, Rui's destination was the first among the three. Cipher peons were trying to steal all the pokemon in the area, with some of the tourist being cornered.

Wes shouted towards Rui. "I really don't want to defend this place, but make sure these scumbags leave with only Diva's footprint!"

His wife looked back and smiled as she sent out the Skarmory. As the elevator went down, to the docks, Gladion asked. "What of hers?"

Wes smiled. "Some of them are the same boat as some of mine, gave some to her a couple years after the first shadow crisis."

The elevator stopped and the duo to found peons attacking the employees. Wes walked out to get ready. "Be careful down their kid, when we clear these sections out we are to meet back at the central point. It will soon be time to fight the boss."

The man brought out his Tyranitar and Hitmontop taunting the peons. "Okay, which one of you want's some?"

At the bottom, where the labs were, Gladion found where the explosion came from as smoke filled the area. He found Wicke knocked out and tied up. With some peons holding a bag. "Crap that is the kid who ruined our base!"

Another shouted. "Does it look like we care, we have what we came for, now we wait for the boss to do the rest!" The peons hurled a smoke bomb in an successful attempt to escape.

Gladion tried to wake Wicke was in a haze as she came through. "Wha... Master Gladion?"

The teenager is glad for her safety as he asked. "Are you alright? What happened?"

Wicke remembered as she coughed. "I was busy checking the explosion while Madam Lusamine was getting ready to erase more data. Next thing I knew, I was out."

Gladion helped the woman up he stared down the hallway. "I'll check the first room down at the hall way, you check the other one."

The room Gladion checked, nothing was stolen, further down in the other room however Wicked found out that something was stolen. "Fourteen, fifthteen, I could of sworn there were thirty of those things still around, Elio still has the leftov..."

Wicke flinched as she realized. "Oh my."

Lusamine was walking back to the central facility after disposing of the last few pieces of data and viewing the now empty collection awaiting. She was about to go search the labs herself when a gray haired man with glowing red eyes, wearing purple all over save for the dark red skirt approached. "Your Foundation is rather impressive in the vast research that went into interdimensional travel. Why don't you work with us? With the knowledge you possess, this world and the next could be yours."

Lusamine shook her head at what he said. "Your the one who has been organizing all the trouble in this region, leading the very group who is assaulting my facility and you have the audacity to ask me this? I am afraid I am going to have to ask you to leave."

The dark looking man glared. "Do you have any idea who you are talking to?"

Lusamine lost enough patience as it is and replied back sharply. "Please leave, you are not welcome here!"

The man responded. "Very well, My name is Nascour, leader of Cipher, I will have to make an example of you and the rest of the Aether foundation for the rest of the world to see. I will destroy you."

Vs Cipher Nascour

Nascour sent out a gray, one eyed ghost known as Dusclops. It was holding a particular pink stone.

Lusamine pressed her fingers to her forehead as she prepared her Clefable. _"Fine, I will play your little game._ Clefable lets show him his mistake. _"_

The Cipher boss tossed out a type of drug at the Dusclops. Clefable used cosmic power to generate bulk.

Nascour looked at the Clefairy. "Hmmm, use willo wisp to scout its ability."

Lusamine shook her head in response. _"Seriously? Even that boy knows about magic guard."_

Her Clefable, charged up with lunar energy from the night sky and hurled a moonblast at the Dusclops. The enhancement from the drug was no longer active as the moonblast lowered Dusclop's special attack. Dusclops used hex, it was not enough damage for the Clefable to be concerned. Clefable used the moon light to heal herself and for most of the battle was able to whittle down the Duskclops with next to no effort by using moonblast and moonlight when needed. Next pokemon Nascour sent out was a green creature with blades for elbows known as Gallade. Clefable wasted no time taking the Gallade down as it took a psycho cut and countered with moonblast.

Nascour growled as he sent out a fiery bird known as Blaziken. "Grr, Blaziken, use roar to get that Clefable out!"

The Blaziken took a moon blast and bellowed out the Clefable, Milotic was next to be sent out. The Blaziken high jump kicked the Milotic who repaid with a hydro pump.

Nascour was furious and tossed out a large red and black, metal edge creature known as Bisharp.

Lusamine ordered. "Milotic use recover to heal yourself." Milotic did just that as the Bisharp glowed in a dark aura before slashing at the Milotic for a critical hit K.O. Lusamine sent out Bewear, having great suspicions on what the Bisharp actually is due to the attack looking super effective. The Cipher head knew much about this pokemon and swapped to a large green bird known as Xatu.

The Bewear was swapped for Mismagius as Lusamine smiled smug. " _I knew he wouldn't keep that thing around for long!"_

The Xatu hit the Mismagius with a psychic blast as it did not expect the Bewear to switch. The Mismagius knocked Xatu out with a shadow ball. Next pokemon Nascour sent was a blue walrus known as Wailren. Lusamine swapped back to Bewear when she realized the fight was over, the Bewear was hit with a waterfall. "Dispose of this one with hammer arm, but be cautious about the Bisharp."

SLAM!

Wailren was k.o'd. Nascour was angry that the battle had not gone in his favor and sent out the Bisharp, snapping his fingers before pointing directly at Lusamine. The Bisharp leaped directly towards her in an attempt to slash at her with a shadow slash. The Bewear was not happy with such a tactic and sucker punched it with a hammer arm. K.O!

Nascour was defeated.

Nascour still refused to leave as he shouted readying his fists. "This is not over, come on we shall battle!"

In the distance, a voice was heard. "Enough Nascour, don't embarrass yourself more than you just did." The man turned to face the door way shivering at the approaching figure. "Sir, I beg your pardon!"

Lusamine, already thought something was wrong when the suppose head of Cipher lost rather badly. When a child had beaten her easily and even during her treatment in Kanto, her daughter Lillie was able to beat her soundly in a pokemon battle. Out of the distance, came a short stocky elderly tourist in a blue alolan shirt that was clapping rapidly. "Quite a show, you know I was surprised you of all people refused."

Lusamine did not even know what was going on and was left speechless, the little man continued with a smile. "Oh dear me ma'am. Do you fail to understand still? At times I am but a tourist wanting to see Alola and at other times I am the secret boss to Ciphers operations on this region. My name is Evice and I shall rule the world."

The man revealed a much more sinister grin as he did a back flip. "The shadow pokemon plan here is finished. But all of Alola have dared fought against us! Much like Nascour said, I will make an example of you all so the world may never again rise against me!"

Lusamine, just blinked. _"Shadow pokemon plan?"_

Evice's grin changed to a frown as he guessed what Lusamine was trying to figure out. "Oh? What were we planning here? HA HA HA! You should know, after all this is all thanks to you, but no matter."

Evice prepared two pokeballs and started hopping as Lusamine was preparing for another battle with revives and a heel click!

VS Cipher Head Evice.

Evice sent out a Scizor and a dragon known as Salamence.

Lusamine finished healing and switched to Clefable and Mismagius. "Mismagius use mys..."

Before the order was carried out the Scizor rushed into the Mismagius with a critcal hitting, steel gem powered bullet punch k.o! Salamence used aerial ace at the Clefable as she knocked it out with a moonblast. Both Lusamine and Clefable were annoyed before Mismagius was switched out for Altaria!

Evice sends out Machamp in place of Salamence. "Clefable's gone, Machamp make sure that Altaria follows!"

Clefable was knocked out by a bullet punch as Lusamine ordered the Altaria. "Be a dear and fire blast that Scizor!"

In an all consuming flame, the Scizor was knocked out while the Altaria was knocked out by a no guard stone edge! Lusamine was still keeping calm as she switched her Clefable and Altaria for Bewear and Liligant. Evice called back the Scizor and grinned before sending out a Slowking! Lusamine thought nothing of it and ordered the Liligant to use petal dance on the Slowing thinking she had the fight finished.

Slowking grinned as it used protect!

She blinked and shouted. "Bewear use double edge on that Machamp!"

Bewear rammed into the Machamp before being pushed back, Evice ordered with glee. "Machamp use cross chop to get rid of that weed!"

Machamp crossed its four arms and chopped the Liligant back to her trainer, Lusamine's pupils were slowly shrinking as she called the Liligant back and shouted. "Milotic get rid of that Machamp with hydro pump, Bewear you make sure that happens with hammer arm!"

The Milotic shot a hydro pump at the Machamp, it cross chopped the Bewear before being slammed to the ground. Slowking glowed and knocked the Bewear out with a psychic blast.

Evice is keeping his smile as he started draw out another ball. "I knew all about your team, that Mismagius was the only thing that could really hamper my plan, you want to know an old but good strategy used in doubles? One that is good at finishing off things like that Milotic?"

Before Lusamine answered, Evice smiled smugly and sent out a large lazy looking gorilla known as Slaking. "Go ahead, try to guess!"

Lusamine realized in horror what Evice was about to do before the little man ordered, pointing two fingers at the Slowking and the Slaking. "Slaking use frustation, Slowking use skill swap on Slaking!"

Slaking grunted deeply as it channeled all of its hatred into a massive swat at the Milotic, Slowking used its power to transfer its own tempo to the Slaking, while obtaining its truant like behavior, loafing around! Evice is clapping excitedly as he shouted. "Again!"

Slaking growled and slammed the Milotic to the ground for a k.o!

Aether President Lusamine was defeated!

Evice laughed hysterically at the beaten president that was trying to regain some composer. "This was all thanks to you anyways, so why don't you just make that final leap? Come on! You could get all the precious Beast you could want with us!"

She heard the word precious beast, gritted her teeth, grabbed the nearest rock and tossed it at the little man. "Get out!"

The rock caused Evice to fall over. He bled from the wound, he glared at the woman and pointed to the angry Slaking. "Crush her!"

The Slaking lunged at her, ready to smash her. An aura sphere knocked it off its direction and sent it flying towards the other way.

Evice looked at the blast, the disoriented Slaking and the more angry than terrified Lusamine. _"What? What just happened? Why are you not a bloody pulp!"_

Though fumed in anger Lusamine was still able to recognized her son, running to her with a man and woman that saw what just happened. The man looked directly at Evice, who in turn recognized the duo standing before him. "You!"

Wes signaled Gladion to get the woman away from Evice.

Lusamine was trying to protest. "Gladion what are you.."

The teenager interrupted. "No time, we got to get out of here now!"

He got her up and got her far away from the battle that was about to happen. Wes turned towards the fuming man in the alolan shirt that was preparing his team. Evice grinned in anger at the sight of the duo. "Oh yes! I remember you two! How you ruined our operations all those years ago!"

The man stomped on the ground in anger. "How you took the ultimate shadow pokemon from me! How that accursed bird ruined my escape!"

He grinned sadistically. "But today, you are too late to stop our plans! The shadow pokemon plan is back, stronger than ever!"

Wes took out two pokeballs. "Seventeen years in prison has not done you any favors, hasn't it?"

Evice stomped in frustration at such a response.

Vs Cipher head Evice

Evice sent out Scizor and Machamp. "Dawn! Gilgey! come out!"

The Espeon and Hitmontop come out. "Gilgey, use fake out on that Scizor! Dawn, take out that Machamp!"

The Hitmontop clapped in front of the Scizor to stop its bullet punch and the Espeon used its psychic powers to knock the Machamp out. Next pokemon Evice sent out was a Salamence, it intimidated the Hitmontop and Espeon.

Wes prepared to call the two back. "Dawn, Gilgey return, Dusk, Edgar your turn."

Umbreon and Ampharos arrived, the Salamence and Scizor attacked the Umbreon pokemon with x scissor and dragon claw.

Wes gave the next order. "Dusk use foul play on Salamence, Edgar follow that with thunderbolt!" The Umbreon took another dragon claw before countering with foul play. Scizor used x scissor to finish off the Umbreon as Ampharos finished off the Salamence.

Wes prepared to call Umbreon back. "Dusk, that is more than enough, Vivi we need that Scizor gone now!"

Wes sent out was his Mismagius. Evice sent out a Slowking, Wes remembering the last battle shouts towards the Ampharos "Edgar, thunderbolt on that Slowking now! Vivi use mystic fire on that Scizor!"

The Ampharos shot at the Slowking, it used protect.

The Mismagius however was able to knock out the Scizor with fire. The next pokemon Evice sent out was Slaking.

Wes smirked. "Vivi, Edgar, focus down that Slowking and we will only have that Slaking to worry about."

The Slowking was shot by the Mismagius's shadow ball, the Slaking in all its fury swiped at the Mismagius with a shadow claw. Slamming the Mismagius to the ground for a k.o before the Ampharos used thunder bolt. "Gilgey, lets finish this fight with close combat!"

The Slaking loafs around as the Hitmontop went into close combat with the Slaking, punching all over and kicking it back for a k.o!

Evice laughed. "If you have not figured it out by now. I was saving this one for last. Meet the Ultimate Shadow Pokemon, capable of laying waste to countless regions! What do you think it will do to this facility?"

Next pokemon sent out was a floating three headed hydra, the dreaded Hydreigon.

Rui glared at the Hydreigon. "Wes, he told you everything you need to know about this pokemon."

Wes grinned. "Awfully long battle, a timer ball should make this a finisher, GO SNAG..."

Wes tried to use the Snag ball, nothing happened. "Damn it, looks like I have to actually fight this thing."

Evice knew of Aethers wave preventing use of empty pokeballs as he taunted. " Too bad for you. Hydreigon, shadow cannon!"

Wes shouted. "Edgar use light screen! Gilgey cl..." Before the Hitmontop reacted, a dark beam was shot from the middle head and sent the Hitmontop flying back towards Aether Paradise. The Ampharos was able to set up the light screen.

Wes cringed. "Crap! Rui, make sure Gilgey is alright!"

The orange hair woman rushed to the facility to survey the damage.

Wes took out his ace pokemon, the one he stole from Evice long ago. "Go Ultima!"

The Tyranitar materialized, she recognized her opponent with a glare.

Wes triggered his key stone "Ultima! Mega evolve!"

The Tyranitar surged with power as it takes on a much larger form. The Tyranitar sees before her the emotionless Hydreigon. She awaited orders and roared for battle.

Wes shouted the first order! "Ultima, use stone edge!"

The Hydreigon roared to the moonlit night sky. The sky faded to a dark purple as rocks impaled the Hydreigon, Wes gave the order to his next pokemon.

"Edgar, thunder!" The Ampharos shot out a bolt of lightning toward the sky, the lightning bolt shot down at the Hydreigon. As the Hydreigon took the damage, black meteors fell from the sky. They crashed all around; the facility, mansion, garden and vast sea were bombarded by the meterors. The Ampharos was struck by a large meteor and laid in a crater unconscious.

Wes took out a great ball and called the Ampharos. "Edgar, come back! Go Dawn!" The Hydreigon aimed at the Tyranitar with its side heads and shot the same beam that fell the Hitmontop. The light screen held as the Tyranitar took the beams. Wes shouted. "Ultima use stone edge again!"

The Hydreigon took the damage and aimed at Wes with its middle head before the trainer shouted at the Espeon. "Dawn! Dazzling gleam!" The Espeon shot sparkling light at the Hydreigon, it's head instead shot at the upper levels of Aether Paradise, creating a hole showing the Conservation Deck.

The Hydreigon weakly roared towards the sky, Wes does not want another shadow meteor to happen and shouted. "Ultima, finish it with one more stone edge!"

The sharp rocks knocked the Hydreigon out of the air, sending it crashing to the ground, it glowed and purple bindings surrounded Wes, Espeon and Tyranitar to hold them down.

Evice cringed in defeat as he called the Hydreigon back. "Gaak! How? No matter, we got what we came here for anyways. We head to Orre now to initiate the next phase of our plan."

A small helicopter built for two arrived. Nascour rushed from a corner he was hiding towards his boss in an attempt to get in the helicopter. Evice laughed as he got on. "Wahahaha! We will meet again Wes! Don't think you will be so lucky next time!"

Wes glared as he saw the two escape to the distance. _"Damn it!"_

The shadow holds effects wore off, he rushed over back to Aether Paradise to survey the damage. While he did not care for the pulverized facility, he was looking to find Rui and his Hitmontop, the Hitmontop was in critical condition but a trip to the pokemon center would be more than enough.

Rui was already tending to a random employee that was shot in the head by a flying Hitmontop. "It is a good thing it did not land on you with its horn, then you would be dead."

The elevator risen, letting Gladion out. "I heard noise coming from above, what happened?!"

Wes looked down in shame as he explained. "Battled Evice, he let loose a shadow Hydreigon a that done some heavy damage to the facility as a whole. I could not use the snag machine, so both him and the Hydreigon got away."

Wes took a deep breath as he calmed down from the failed capture. "He is also heading back to Orre for another part in Ciphers whole plan."

Gladion's eyes widened as he knew Elio and Lillie were back on Orre. "Miss Wicke would like to see you, she talked with someone on the phone and found more about what was going on."

The trio descended into the labs. Wes and Rui were finally able to meet the woman the teenager told them about. Gladion introduced the two to the Chief Branch scientist. "Wes, Rui... this is Miss Wicke!"

Wes was not entirely trusting of her. "So, what do you have to say?"

Wicke greeted the duo as they arrived. "Ah Wes, glad to finally meet you, Nanu told me all about you on the phone."

Wicke explained to the duo why Cipher raided the facility.

Rui asked. "Beast balls? Ultra Beasts?"

Wicke frowned as she answered. "Yes, approximately fifteen beast balls were stolen by Cipher. They were a negative asset that we still have not gotten rid of and are the best method to capturing a category of pokemon known as Ultra Beasts."

Wes took a deep breath. "Okay I don't even want to know **why** you all have this crap in the first place; but Cosmog, Ultra Space, as well as the Ultra Beast sound like **another** scheme of Ciphers to catch a bunch of powerful pokemon. Mostly to turn them into a bunch of doomsday weapons."

Knowing the reason why these people do it, Gladion barely held in his anger. Wicke continued explaining. "Yes, we have two people on Orre fighting this organization, though I honestly wish they were not. We need to prepare for what is to come, for when this gets worse."

Wes barely held himself before he laughed sarcastically. "Worse? Ha, ha, ha, No! Just the shadow pokemon is **not** the worse that is going to happen, here is something Cipher has been replicating to boot. The XD formula, you want to know what that is?"

Wicke nodded while Gladion kept quite over the things he had already known. Wes gave her the knowledge. "No, you don't want to know, but I am telling you anyways. The XD formula originated from their experiments on the legendary bird, Lugia. While its current trainer has told me about some of the detail. I know that it was an attempt to create the ultimate shadow pokemon. One that is completely subservient to what ever Cipher wants it to do, incredibly powerful, an empty shell, one that is beyond saving."

Wes spoke more of what he knows. "From what me and Gladion have found out at Ciphers Lab. They have already done it to another pokemon and are in the process of doing it to another."

Wicke, nodded in agreement. "This XD formula might be also be implemented on the Ultra Beasts as well. We are going to need someone ready for when Cipher creates these things."

Wes asked in response. "and that is where you need me, right?"

Wicke continued in a nod. "We need more than just one out there, with the other two snag machine users fighting in Orre. We need one for when ever there is a report on a shadow Ultra Beast. We are going to need to look at your device."

Wes glared "Why?" Wicke answered. "Because we need to replicate it."

Wes shouted in refusal. "And risk another Cipher running lose? I know enough of you people to make comparisons."

Both Wicke and Gladion responded in silence. Rui glared at Wes to calm down and think more rationally. Wes took a deep breath. "If the two people over at Orre throw a big enough wrench **they will** attack this region out of spite. If you want to make another of these things then we are doing it on three terms."

Wicke accepted defeat as she she nodded. "Very well, what are your terms."

Wes raised three fingers. "One, you are to only make **one** of these things, two I pick who gets it and three I am free to do what ever I want with any of the Ultra Beasts I snag."

Gladion agreed to the terms before Wicke had a chance to answer. "Fine just keep those Ultra Beasts far away from this place."

Wes laughed. "I have to go to Orre for this anyways, for a similar reason you have with the Larvitar."


	22. Act 2 Chapter 12 Hovering in The Sands

The duo agreed to split up. Elio went to deliver the parts for the bike. While Lillie had her team swapped around and called home.

"Hey Perr, I fought a Mecha Groudon to get this. I hope this was worth it!"

Perr realized Elio was back smiling. "Okay, I will get these to my grandfather and we will have the bike ready by tonight."

Elio felt impatient as well as the fact he has to walk towards the H.Q. He nodded his head in thanking the the mechanic anyways. "Okay, see you tonight."

At the H.Q, Lillie was busy apologizing to the Ninjask and the Shedinja. "I am sorry I had you evolve, just to use both of you for chamber. We need more pokemon to help make shadow pokemon like what you were get better."

She pet the understanding Ninjask and the Shedinja seem to have nodded upon being petted. They were given the names Zippy and Hallow before being put back into the P.C. Lillie made the decision to call home. Kukui told Lillie that a massive hurricane had hit Malie city, but otherwise not much. Burnet suspected the Kami trio to have made an appearance on Alola and was out to investigate the severely damaged Malie city. Next call was to Aether. Before Lillie started the call, she sent out some of the pokemon she have; Her Raichu, Pidgeotto, Eevee and Golett in case her brother picked up the phone.

On the screen, a blonde teenager was the one to pick up. "Hello this is... Oh hello Lillie."

The girl greeted her brother back in a cheer. "So how are things back home?"

Gladion's stoic stare sharpened to a frown. "Fine, after that last call mother has not exactly been well, she is holding on." Lillie frowned as her brother mentioned their mother, Gladion finished the subject and changed it to something else. "Also the weather on Alola has been acting strange and some people employee's operating near the ruins. I am about to head out to give them the news that they are not suppose to be there."

Gladion looked behind Lillie to see a Raichu. "I did not expect you to evolve so soon."

Lillie smiled nervously as she began to explain. "Actually Shockums got herself to evolve. Little embarrassing to say how but it involves a bag, a thunder stone and audacity." Gladion smiled as he shook his head, it was the same type of story regarding the two pokemon Lillie had during Kanto.

The teenager thought about one other pokemon Lillie was working on before she began her trip. "I also heard you wanted to raise a Pidgey and you asked Elio for more breeding tips outside of moves."

Lillie smiled as she pointed toward the perching Pidgeotto. "Swoops has been very good to me and Shockums. I was worried from all the... stories about what usually happens at the day care. That was why I asked Elio for the specifics."

Gladion sighed. "I noticed when I heard him say something about an ever stone being mandatory, I stopped worrying when I heard him say the other items were optional. That and when you two were preparing for your trip, I noticed that you were hanging around with a Pidgeotto, a Farfetch'd and a Slugma while holding an egg."

Lillie nodded back. "I found Vulca trapped under a rock when I was taking a short cut to Celadon. He would have dried out and went brittle if I didn't do anything. He had been depressed for a while."

Gladion continued to ask. "Not from what I saw when you were preparing."

Lillie answered back. "That was because I couldn't find out what was wrong until Dex translated what he wanted. Vulca wanted to make it up to me for saving him. Who knew Slugma's like seeing things hatch. Tally and Dafgers were very happy about Swoops when he hatched. He grew fast over the week and then... I saw the three get into a small argument over something. Dex translated that Swoops knew what was coming and wanted to evolve as soon as possible. His parents were shocked to how early in its life. I was about to tell Elio that we may have to wait two months."

Gladion looked over and the Pidgeotto that was looking over to Lillie. "It decided this a literally a week after it was born, most pokemon that evolve early tend to mature at a faster rate. Don't ask... I had reports of trainers that had way too much expectations for a newly hatched pokemon."

Lillie looked in shock before Gladion stopped. "Is Swoops happy about this though?"

The Pidgeotto nodded behind Lillie. She was unaware and worried. "I don't know... I never really asked him."

The Pidgeotto squawked over the answer before he nuzzled at Lillie and gave both siblings his answer. Gladion thought about the last time he heard from Lillie over the phone, how she had a complete meltdown from dealing with with the shadow pokemon. "Were you able to do something about the pokemon that Cipher hurt?"

Lillie smiled cheerful. "Yes we made a good effort on getting them back to normal and some of them are helping us out here."

An Eevee jumped on the screen, Lillie giggled. "This is Cain."

Gladion had a hard time believing that around a week ago this was the same Eevee that made Lillie snap. "Oh and the latest one I have that is going to be a big help, Elio helped me name it. Onua say hello to my brother."

The Golett walked over to the screen to wave, Gladion wondered where his rival is. "How is Elio?"

Lillie replied back. "Oh fine, he is at Gateon port delivering the parts needed to travel the desert. He had to fight a robotic Groudon to get this inventor to listen. We were about to go after a group that had been terrorizing Orre for the last week. We removed one of their camps and are about to strike at the next one once the bike is upgraded."

The teenager's eyes widen at how insane it sounded before he shook his head. "Lillie, just be careful this Cipher group is much more serious in comparison to Team Skull. Anyways I got to go tell the employees at the ruins to leave, bye."

Lillie was able to return the goodbye as Gladion disconnected. As the call ended, Elio walked into the room with one of the Dodrio's heads drinking water, the other panting and the other looking at the T.V screen. "Okay, bike should be ready by tonight. How did things go with the Ninjask and Shedinja?"

Lillie, nodded. "They don't seem to not mind."

Elio replied back. "Brimmy felt a little homesick from that Robo Groudon, I think Guppy told him a couple tales regarding the Totem pokemon. How was the call home?"

Lillie looked in worry. "Kukui and Burnet said something about the weather and my brother now knows about what we are doing here."

Elio's eyes widen. "Considering Gladions signature pokemon, it would have been better if he knew about this than nearly anyone else. Shame I was busy, because I wanted to see how he pronounces my Dodrios name."

Lillie smiled as she shook her head. "He probably would have found it silly."

During the evening, Elio had a call that the bike was ready. He and Lillie wasted no time getting ready for the next raid. Lillie took the Kirlia out of the P.C, determined to help her open up more before the Rotom Dex ring news.

"BZZT! Email from Nett. BZZT! Elio, Lillie we have more information on the second camp, it is lead by Scoire, you may have been familiar with him so be careful. BZZT!"

Elio took out Herdier. Lillie knew better and asked. "Why are you bringing that thing with us?"

Elio did a horrible job at hiding the reason. "So I can make his trip into the purify chamber easier, the lower the heart gauge is, the sooner we can get him in and out."

Lillie gave him a glare over what he left out, Elio cringed before explaining the whole truth. "Alright I am also doing this to spite this guy, what better insult to injury than to using the same pokemon he sicked at me."

Lillie smiled back. "Least you were honest." The bike's changes were simple yet effective, hover wheels that would make the bike able to move across the deep sand towards the destination. Elio knew that Lillie was not going to let up about the bandages if he asked again, so he took the side car without question.

"BZZT! Cipher champ beta. A camp lead by the pillager Scoire. BZZT!"

Elio glared at the floating dex. "Be happy we are not close enough for them to hear that."

Lillie tosses the balls containing the Golett and Eevee in preparation as she see's an unfocused peon whistling. "Do, do, do hey! You are the two who took down Gough?"

Elio stepped in with a smile as he took Lillies target. "Yes we are and now we are taking you down!"

Vs Cipher Peon Marrus

Marrus sent out a Golbat and a dragon fly known as Yanma.

Elio's Aura Reader activated. " _That Yanma is a shadow pokemon._ GO CUMUSTRICH! GO MAKUTA!"

A Dodrio and Yamask were sent out of their balls. "CUMUSTRICH RAM THAT GOLBAT WITH BRAVE BIRD! MAKUTA, BURN THE YANMA!"

The Dodrio charged at the Golbat for a critical hit, he suffered recoil as he knocked the Golbat out. The Yanma glowed a dark aura as it prepared to shoot something. Dodrio leaped in front of Elio to block it. Next thing Elio heard was a sharp pitch, he gritted his teeth in pain as he put a net ball into the machine. "GO SNAG BALL!"

Shake...shake...shake... click!

A dim witted peon charged at Elio with an short looking three headed coconut tree known as Exeggutor. The Exeggutor was glaring its three heads and hurled the peon into a tent.

Elio's Aura Reader activated. "An _other shadow pokemon!_ MAKUTA USE WILLO WISP! CUMUSTRICH USE UPROAR TO WEAKEN THAT EXEGGUTOR!"

The Exeggutor was burned and screamed at before he attempted to shadow rush Elio, the boy ran out of the way as he fed an ultra ball into the snag machine. "GO SNAG BALL!"

Shake...shake...shake...click!

As Lillie watched , another peon approached with with a grin. He gave up on trying to find a good lie and told her in a defeated tone. "Okay little girl, we are just going to kidnap you so we can take you to headquarters, where they would possibly use you for an experiment."

The Golett mega punched the peon square in the face in response. _"Ow! Okay, being honest did not work. Worth trying considering everything else we did failed!"_

Vs Cipher peon Numbus

Numbus sent out a Hypno and a bouncing pig with a pearl known as Spoink.

Lillies Aura Reader activated. "That Spoink is a shadow pokemon."

Lillie signaled the two to attack. "Cain, use swift! Onua, shadow punch that Hypno!"

The Eevee hurled stars at the two. The Spoink was damaged enough, but to the Hypno it was a glace. The Spoink sent a dark aura into the sky, causing it to darken into a purple cloud. The Hypno meditated in an attempt to prepare its muscles as strange lights fell from the sky. The Golett punched the Hypno from the shadows hard enough for a knock out. Lillie and her pokemon were pelted by dark light as she took a dusk ball into the snag machine to capture the Spoink. "GO SNAG BALL!"

Shake... shake... shake... click!

The peon looked at the girl who just beaten him and shouted. "You know what screw this. Smarters, I know you don't have a shadow pokemon, but do your part so we can leave!"

The peon known as Smarters looked at the situation. "It would be a better idea to just find a hole to hide in until this blows over. What ever Admin Parkas has done to Sciore after finding out he came back empty handed was enough to drive him more insane than usual. The peons here save for Numbus are morons, so go right on ahead and take what you need!"

The peon sent his team of Elegym and Magnemite out, showing that Numbus was telling the truth before calling them back. "For all you need to know I'm dead!"

The boy and girl found the negativity awkward as they watched the peons leave.

The Rotom Dex flashed an exclamation point as he flared up. "BZZT! Message from Nett, it is urgent BZZT! Elio! Lillie! we need you here its ZZZZ."

The Dex flinched as his screen went out of control, showing a video of Sciore with the background of a burning town and people running for their lives.

"People of Alola, hear me! I am Scoire! Master of hounds! All of you are cowards, lowly lickspittle's! You must be emulating those pixies you call Tapus, for you are about as useless as them! I am destroying your world, yet you do nothing and I see your precious champion running around here in Orre! I am here, face me if you dare!"

Elio tried the rationalize that the commander was either insane enough or dumb enough to have insulted him and all of Alola.

Lillie tried to calm him down as the Dex flared up with even worse news. "BZZT! Pyrite town is being attacked by Scoire. BZZT!"

Elio looked towards a data slate labeling information of shipment. "Hey Rotom, I am not mad at you but could you please check this."

The Dex heard the tone. "BZZT! Okay boss please calm down BZZT!" The slate contained information on some of the latest shadow pokemon, most being what Elio and Lillie already caught with Basculine, Torterra and Heracross not being captured yet.

Elio looked towards both of the Dex and girl in tranquility as he called his pokemon back. "He is trying to distract us. No one in their right mind would make taunts like this without a reason."

Lillie questioned what she heard as she called her pokemon back. "What are you saying? That we should ignore this man as he hurts people?"

Elio shook his head. "You know I wont let that happen. If we do not do something not only that will people be killed by this psycho but we will also prove him right. Lose/lose, but we are going to take the least horrible choice."

Lillie agreed. "We go stop this terrible person now!"

Elio nodded in agreement. "If I lose it when we fight this guy, please stop me."


	23. Act 2 Chapter 13 Alola's Cowards

The duo made a fast drive towards Pyrite town, Elio barely contained his anger over the madman insulting everything he stood for regarding Alola. Pyrite town was burning all over, ONBS was the only thing not covered in flames. Everyone in town were either in a hurry to leave or put out the fire, they were being cornered by peons.

Soon as they parked, Lillie watched Elio make a dash towards the burning town shouting back. "Lets stop this mad man!"

The commander shouted over a mega phone as he saw the trainers arrive. "Ah! You finally showed your faces! Have you mastered your fear at last?"

Elio smile warped into a stoic one. "We are not afraid. But you will be!"

Lillie managed to catch up, she heard the tone. It was a tone she had not heard of since a year ago, when he confronted her mother for the first time.

Elio turned towards Lillie, his stoic anger snapped back to a genuine smile. "You ready to take this guy down? Show him who we are?"

Lillie took a deep breath. "Yes, but like you said, if you lose it I will stop you!"

Lillie spelled out the boy's own words, Elio nodded in acceptance, depending on what happened it may as well come to it.

The two made it to the path way, they confronted the horned commander. "Very impressive! You have more steel than the rest of your mewling region! Rejoice, your days as champions ends today!"

Lillie responded before Elio snapped. "The only thing ending today is your reign of terror."

The commander yelled more as he prepared the communicator. "Yes and to the void with orders and niceties. But not quite yet little trainers. First a test! Make your way to my chosen battle grounds. Alphonse bring out the Kadabra!"

A black armored peon was teleported in silence with a Kadabra before spiriting Scoire away. " _Yes commander._ "

A peon leaped towards Lillie in an attempt to slow her down. _"Why did he bring me here when he knows I use water types? What ever slows you down I guess,"_

VS Cipher peon Piper.

Piper sent out a blue red eyed jellyfish known as Frillish and a tadpole with limbs known as Poliwhirl.

"Go Shockums! Go Swoops!"

As the Raichu and Pidgeotto came out, the peon sweated at the electric type. The Raichu made quick work of the Frillish as the Pidgeotto sliced through the Poliwhirl, next pokemon the peon sent out is a blue stripped bass.

Her Aura Reader activated.

"Basculine is a shadow pokemon."

The Raichu finished off the Poliwhirl with a thunderbolt as Lillie charged up a net ball to capture the Basculine.

"Go snag ball!"

Shake...shake...shake... click!

As the peon fled, the duo dashed forward into the town. Blocked by peons they have encountered before back in Phenac, they no longer had shadow pokemon and most were not happy to have seen them again. With the combined power of the Golett and Hitmonchan, they were quickly bested.

Lillie found Scoire at the battle square, she turned toward Elio, worried for his sanity. "Please let me handle him."

Elio closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Alright but I am still going to step in if he becomes too dangerous!"

Lillie approached with her Golett and Kirlia in hand, the commander yelled. "Marvelous! I will remember you fondly as I burned your islands to ash!"

Both of the duo tensed up and glared at the threat to their home region.

Vs Cipher Commander Sciore

Sciore sent out a hellish hound known as Houndoom and a large orange dog known as Arcanine.

Lillie tossed her two balls and shouted. "Go Onua! Go Kirlia!"

The two canine pokemon charged and bit at Lillies pokemon.

Lillie shouted shouted. "Onua Stomping tantrum that Houndoom! Kirlia use shadow wave!"

The shadow wave deal healthy amount of damage to the two opponent, the Golett's tantrum finished the Houndoom off as Lillie prepared to switch.

"Kirlia come back! Go Swoops."

Sciore sent out a large black and gray canine known as Mightyena. The Arcanine bit into the Pidgeotto, the Gollet stomped at the ground and knocked the Arcanine out.

Next pokemon the commander sent was the Midnight Lycanroc.

Lillie shouted. "Swoops use Air cutter. Onua use mega punch on that Mightyena for a K.O"

The Mightyena and Lycanroc were pelted by air as the Lycanroc used rock tomb to knock out the Pidgeotto, Mightyena crunched the Golett before being punched in the jaw for a knock out.

Scoire shouted out. "Glorious! Alphonse, the Kadabra!" The Kadabra teleported in and out with the commander.

Elio is about to follow to the next location, Pyrite Colosseum. "Don't let this maniac get away he can't keep running from us forever!"

More peons ran in the duo's way, Elio signaled. "Lillie heal your pokemon up, I got these guys."

The combined effort of Torracat, Hypno, Yamask, Hitmonchan and Dodrio were enough to fell them all. On finishing the last peon near the bridge, the Torracat glowed as he grew larger, able to stand on his two feet and evolved into Incineroar. They were moments away to entering the Colosseum.

Lillie stopped him. " I am not letting you take on this person alone."

Elio understood why and thinks rationally. "This is the only other commander we know of at the moment, if he escapes we are never going to have a moments peace."

Lillie nodded as she thought over the plan. "I know, we fight him together."

The duo entered the Colosseum with Elio glaring at Scoire. "No more escaping, your going down!"

Scoire responded back. "Fearsome words boy! Now show me deeds!"

Vs Cipher Commander Sciore

Both trainers got their pokeballs ready in the final confrontation. Scoire sent out Houndoom and Arcanine. Elio shouted "MAC LETS FINISH THIS!"

Lillie shouted. "Onua, we got to stop this terrible person!"

The duo sent out the Hitmonchan and the Golett. Elio upper cutted the air as he gave the order. "MAC USE MAC PUNCH ON THAT HOUNDOOM!"

The Hitmonchan hit the Houndoom at high speeds and dealt a critical hit. K.O! The Arcanine repaid in kind with a flair blitz. The Golett stomped the ground and damaged the Arcanine. Next pokemon the commander sent out was the Mightyena, the intimidate from both him and the Arcanine were enough to make the Hitmonchan's damage minimal. The Hitmonchan still mach punched the Mightyena who countered by playing rough and knocking the him out. The Golett finished off the Arcanine with a shadow punch.

Elio switched the Hitmonchan out and whispered to the dusk ball. "You done good Mac. MAKUTA COME OUT!"

The commander sent out a pokemon seen in the reports, a large green turtle with a tree on its back known as Torterra.

The Aura Reader's activated. _"It is a shadow pokemon."_

The Torterra responded with a shadow rave and engulfed the two pokemon in a whirlpool of darkness.

Elio shouted. "MAKUTA WILLO WISP THAT TORTERRA!"

Lillie responded with an order of her own. "Onua use mega punch on that Mightyena!"

The Yamask burned the Torterra while Golett knocked the Mightyena out.

Scoire walked away to order something on his communicator again. Elio took out an ultra ball, charged it up and tossed it at the Torterra.

"GO SNAG BALL!"

Shake... shake... shake... click!

The commander ordered again on the communicator. "Alphonse."

The sly peon responded back. "Yes?"

Scoire ordered. "Send in, the Kadabra again."

The peon thought about the order. " _Hmmm_ _No, I think not!_ "

The peon laughed over the communicator as Sciore heard something being smashed and static remaining. "Alphonse! You treaso..."

The commander looked at his situation as he tossed his two remaining pokemon while giving both children a death glare. "When I am done with you two, I have someone to strangle at the base!"

Out came his Lycanroc and a rhinoceros beetle known as Heracross, it had a stone on its forehead.

The duo's Aura Reader activated.

 _"Heracross is a shadow pokemon."_

Elio saw the commander flex then bend his knees to perform a z move, he knew what was coming. "MAKUTA PROTECT!"

The Yamask surrounded himself in a barrier, it was enough to withstand some of the damage from the large mountain tossed at him.

CONTINENTAL CRUSH!

The Heracross shadow rushed the Golett for a knock out and roared in over confidence.

Lillie in response to seeing the Z move called the Golett back and sent out her Raichu. She took a deep breath, shined her Z ring and made a pose reflecting that of a lighting bolt to charge the Raichu with energy. "SHOCKUMS, USE GIGAVOLT HAVOC!"

A large bolt of lightning shot shot at the Lycanroc, it was effectively knocked out as it was left twitching.

Scoire shined a stone on his gauntlet as he raised it up. Heracross mega evolved to have a larger horn, his back cover wings are missing and his arms have bulb's that open up to shoot out projectile attacks. With a barrage of shadow missile, the Raichu was sent flying back towards Lillie.

Elio ordered. "MAKUTA WILLO WISP!" The flame burned the Heracross.

Lillie was with fierce determination as she sent out her third pokemon. "Go Swoops!"

The Pidgeotto flew up for the next order. "Swoops, use sand attack on that Heracross!"

The Heracross was about to shoot a shadow barrage at the two trainers before the sand hits his eyes and sent his aim off.

He filled a wall in the Colosseum with holes as Lillie shouted. "Swoops use feather dance to keep that Heracross from overwhelming us!"

As the feathers pelted the Heracross, his barrage of missiles did hit the Pidgeotto at minimum damage.

Elio smiled as he ordered to the Yamask. "MAKUTA USE HEX, WEAKEN THAT HERACROSS ENOUGH FOR CAPTURE!"

The Yamask stared at the Heracross with super natural force, it was still standing, but the burn was enough to send him on his knees.

Lillies saw the chance as she fed a net ball into the machine. "GO SNAG BALL!"

Shake... shake... shake... click.

Upon the Heracross being captured, the commander fell back on the ground realizing he was done for.

Elio glared at him. _"No escape this time!"_

He grabbed the Cipher goon by the collar and punched him in the face, then punched him again. His hand hurt as he dented the helmet but he did not care.

Lillie shouted in anger as Elio was prepared to throw the next punch. "Elio stop!"

The boy yelled back. "He insulted and threatened home. Why should I let him of the ho..."

Lillie kept her voice firm and loud. "Because you are giving him what he wants!"

Elio heard the words and dropped the mentally broken commander on the ground. _"Fair enough."_

Both stayed at the the Colosseum, to make sure Scoire did not try to escape when the police finally arrive. Neither were willing to look at each other for a good hour. Lillie was rather angry at Elio for letting his anger get to the point where he had to stop him. Elio was mad at himself for actually giving Lillie a reason to be mad at him. The local ace trainers took the commander away in fear of the polices incompetence, the two children refused to look at each other as they exit the Colosseum.

Elio took a deep breath and began apologizing. "Lillie... I am sorry if I hurt you."

Lillie finally looked back at Elio in accepting it. "You have every right to be mad at these people. But don't become a monster, please."

The two have a quick hug before they faced themselves away.

Seeing that the fires have been put out courtesy of Luke, Haley and Sheryl.

Elio and Lillie planned out their next move with the Rotom Dex. "BZZT! Another camp boss BZZT! Cipher camp Alpha. The main stronghold of the Admin Parkas, expect it to be heavily guarded. BZZT!"

The duo looked at the three as they approached.

Lillie shouted. "We got some information regarding the Cipher group you might be interested in."

The duo told the employees and Sheryl about what they have done in regards to fighting back. As well as information on the name of the Admin, his location and that so long as the Admin is active, he will continue to terrorize Orre. Lillie asked if they would like to help stop them.

Haley assessed the situation and thought it through. "This sounds like a fortified stronghold rather than those two camps you two sacked. We are going to need much more people if we have any hope of entering that place least of all stopping them."

Elio responded back. "What if Lillie and I gather some strong trainers to help? Or anyone that can play a major part in taking them down?"

Haley nodded. "Yes...Otherwise going to this place would be a horrible idea."

Rotom Dex showed a location on the map. "BZZT! What about this place, boss, looks like it might have some tough guys BZZT!"

The duo read the description. "Outskirt Stand. A lonely gas station in the desert. Trainers stop by on their journeys."

The Dex winked at them. "BZZT you have been driving that bike for quite a while, think we might want to make a pit stop come tomorrow? BZZT!"

Lillie thought it over in a firm nod. "Yes."


	24. Act 2 Chapter 14 Snagging an Alliance

The duo drove to the Phenac pokemon center to rest up for the next day.

As the night ended the Rotom Dex shouted. "BZZT there are two pokemon ready to open the door to their hearts BZZT!"

The duo got up from Phenac's pokemon center and head towards the H.Q to finish up the Audino. Much like the others that came before, the Audino and Azurill have been hit with the green light.

"BZZT Audino regained a modest nature and has regained the moves dazzling gleam, heal pulse, heal bell and psychic. Azurill regained a naughty nature and has regained the moves, aqua jet, belly drum, baton pass and play rough. BZZT!"

Lillie thought a nickname for the Audino and Azurill. "Medic and Buoy."

While Lillie placed Azurill in the P.C she added the Audino to her roster. Elio swapped the Herdier for Yanma with the full intention to use the later for his team. He placed the Houndour and Heracross into the chambers. Elio jumped into the side car, knowing the routine.

The gas stand itself seemed to be built from an old worn down train engine, powering the entire place.

Elio he sized up the place as he let his Yamask out. "This looks like the kind of place that has some tough people. Makuta, you could use a small float anyways."

Lillie looked curiously at the worn out place as she sent out her Eevee. Inside the engine it looked like what one would expect for a diner/ bar, a jukebox in one corner and a bar tender in the other. As the duo found a place to make a scene, the Eevee stared at Lillies bag.

The TV blared across the bar. "ONBS NEWS REPORT! Recently a man named Scoire had attacked Pyrite Town after broadcasting his message all over Orre. Reports indicated that he also sent this to a region known as Alola in an attempt to draw out two vigilantes from hiding."

The news lady showed a picture of Elio and Lillie. "If it were not for them, this Cipher commander would have gotten away and would have continued to terrorize Orre. In other news, during the attack a trio has helped in keeping the fire from spreading while protecting the townsfolk. We shall have them over for an interview soon."

Everyone in the bar recognized Elio and Lillie from the news before staring.

Elio grinned nervously. "So any of your people strong trainers? We are gathering a group to take this Parkas guy down and free this region from his terror, who wants to join?"

The bar was filled with silence, Elio instead asked. "Okay then any moderately strong trainers? We are not asking for much."

The people in the bar were more silent as a tumble weed rolled in, Elio frowned in disappointment. " _Right!_ Okay Lillie, we need to get something to eat. I,ll refuel the bike afterwards and then we go to plan B!"

While Lillie was ordering food and listening to the news, her Eevee leaped into the bag to find something. Lillie was staring with Elio before she placed her hand on her face. " _Not this again._ "

Moments later, the Eevee popped his head out of the bag with a mossy stone in his mouth, nothing happened.

Elio taunted the Eevee. "HA! I knew you were going to jump in that bag for the fire stone, jokes on you. The fire stone is in **my** bag and it has a zipper."

Elio showed the Eevee how a zipper work's, more effort is needed to get in the bag without fingers. "You are going to have to be even more stealthy if you want to pull what Shockums did."

Lillie looked at Elio in a glare. "Don't tease him."

Elio blushed as the Eevee's face became crestfallen, Lillie took a deep breath. "Okay, Elio could you have Rotom Dex show Cain a picture of Leafeon?"

Elio remembered how well it worked with Flareon and nodded. "Alright, hey Rotom Dex, go over to the page regarding the eeveelution, Leafeon."

The floating dex smiled as it shows the picture of a cat like creature with parts of it resembling leafs. "BZZT! Leafeon, the verdant pokemon. Its cellular structure is more that of a plant than an animal. It uses photosynthesis to produce energy without the need to eat food. At a young age, this pokemon has the scent of fresh grass. As it gets older it develops the scent of fallen leaves. BZZT!"

The Eevee looked at the picture and smiled, Lillie responded with a smile. "Elio went out of the way to get that stone in hopes that if you were ready to pick this evolution, we would not have to go back to the grove."

The Eevee cheered. "Vee!"

Elio asked the Dex. "What is the little guy saying?"

The Dex grinned. "BZZT! Yay! BZZT!"

After breakfast, Elio sighed that his initial plan did not exactly work. Other than refueling the bike and motivating the Eevee to make a life choice, they made no progress in getting a group together. "Alright, Lillie, meet me back out when you are ready to get going. We might have to round up some trainers the old fashion way. Beating them in the Colosseum until they agree to join us."

The boy got the Yamask back in its ball and went out to fuel the bike. After that was done, Elio noticed two strange people approaching him with a Gloom. They have weird headphones, wearing red vests and black clothes.

One of them with awkward looking sunglasses asked. "Hey got a minute?"

Elio turned around to answer. "What's u.." The Gloom hit him with green powder, everything went black.

Lillie went out minutes later, she found the bike but no sign of Elio.

She found was a note and a knocked out Rotom Dex. "We have your partner in crime, if you want him back, come to Eclo Canyon. Come alone."

Lillie woke the Dex up in fear for Elio's safety. "What? Rotom. Rotom!" The Dex woke up and looked around before he flashed a question mark. "BZZT! Huh?"

Lillie shouted. "Rotom, whre is the location of Eclo Canyon, Elio is in trouble!"

The Dex scanned the quickest coordinates "BZZT! Northern place from here BZZT!"

Lillie's face turned to a serious frown as she tallied up the bill, and rushed back out. She buckled her Eevee in the side car as she got ready to drive towards the canyon.

Elio was coming through as he opened his eyes. " _Wha... what happened?"_

He found himself tied up, on a chair that was bolted down in what looks like an office. The same weird looking man he met at the gas station spoke to a large bald, muscular man with a mustache a goatee and wicked eye brows looking down on the smaller man.

The smaller man noticed the boy stirring. "Boss he is awake."

Elio realized what just happened, these guys knocked him out and kidnapped him. "Wha... Where the hell am I and who are you?!"

The large man ordering the smaller one groaned. "Wakin, I told you to bring both of them here!"

Wakin sighed in apology. "Sorry boss, I thought if I bring one here the other would follow if I sent an invitation."

Elio glared. "You two are not answering me, Where am I and who are you?!"

The large man answered back. "You are at the hideout of Team Snagem kid, if you must know, your pokemon are right over there."

He pointed towards a belt worth on a desk far from where the boy was tied as he continued. "We heard of you and your lady friends efforts to take down these marauders that have been terrorizing this region. Fact that they are apart of Cipher makes this a more personal matter on my end."

Elio glared as he smiled. "So you lot are not with Cipher and are in fact against them? Good to know. So, new question, why am I here?"

The large man gave a wicked smile. "We have, a business proposition. We need some muscle to help us take down this rising Cipher. You and the girl are the only ones in this region that have those."

He pointed towards the snag machine on Elio's arm.

Elio relaxed, but still glared at the two. "Coincidence, me and that girl were looking for people to help us take these guys down. The fact that your goons were able to pull this off, is exactly what we need. Few problems with your plan though."

The man raised an eye brow. "I think I know, but what?"

Elio laughed as he was assured the man understands. "One, you only have me. Two, does that girl even know the where we are? Because I sure as hell don't! Third and this is the most important. I doubt she would be in the mood to really talk to you at all!"

Wakin started explaining to his boss. "I put in the coordinates and name of the bases location. That floating PDA would not shut up other wise so I had him knocked out as well."

Elio slumped his head forward upon hearing the answer. "This could have been a lot easier if you decided to just ask us, it would have been a little rocky the instant we find out who you are... but we would have managed something. Instead it is going to take longer for that girl to get here, kick your asses and maybe calm down enough to listen. But, since you went out of the way for this kidnapping, care to keep up the act?"

The large man laughed loudly. "Kid, I don't even want to pretend I am working with Cipher. But you do have an idea, want to say more?"

Elio laughed with him. "Just send your goon's to their post. If this base is not too far from the gas station, than she should be arriving at the base at any moment. You may want to bring medics afterwards."

The man glared back. "Okay now you are just being a smart ass."

On the mouth of Eclo canyon, Lillie had parked the bike over to the side. As she carried her bag over her back, Eevee picked up the moss stone, asking for Lillie to tie it somewhere. "Cain, are you sure you want this?"

"Vee!" The Eevee replied back "BZZT Yes BZZT!"

She looked at what was an old hideout undergoing some repairs in determination. "Hang on Elio, I am coming for you!"

A man stood in the front door of the old Snagem base. _"Man, I knew kidnapping that kid was a dumb idea. If that lady friend is as powerful as he say she is, we are in trouble!"_

The door opened to a green eyed blonde girl, with an Eevee at her side.

" _Crap she is here, better get into character,_ Halt intruder!"

Vs Snagem grunt, Jinok.

The grunt sent out a monkey with a hand on its tail known as Aipom and a Kecleon.

Lillie shouted towards the Eevee as she prepared a ball. "Cain! Onua! Let's do this!"

The Golett emerged on the field with the Eevee. "Cain bite that Kecleon! Onua, follow with a shadow punch!"

The Eevee opened up with a lunge at the Kecleon for a flinch and changing it to a dark type. The Golett punched the Kecleon square in the jaw with a fist from the shadows and changed it to a ghost type. The Aipom fury swiped at the Eevee two times with its hand.

"Cain finish that Kecleon with a bite! Onua use mega punch on that Aipom!"

The Eevee finished off the Kecleon, the Golett punched the Aipom in the face, earning a critical hit and knocking it out. The grunt sent out a Yanma and a red firefly known as Volbeat.

Lillie prepared the dusk ball and a pokeball. "Cain, bite that Volbeat, Onua return. Shockums it is on you!"

As the Eevee bit into the Volbeat, Lillie swapped the Golett for the Raichu. Volbeat flinched, Yanma shot at Eevee with a multi colored signal beam. Lillie pointed at the opponents in a determined smile.

"Shockums, thunder bolt that Yanma! Cain use quick attack on that Volbeat!"

The Eevee rushed the Volbeat as the Raichu made quick work on the Yanma. Lillie looked angry as she posed in a thunderbolt pattern "Shockums. GIGAVOLT HAVOC!"

The Raichu glowed in an aura and shot out a large thunderbolt towards the wounded Volbeat. It sent the grunt flying at the impact as he tried to call back the remaining pokemon and run away. The tiny thug whimpered in the corner, out of Lillies way.

The Eevee started to glow. He grew larger, his fur changed to a light yellow, his tail becoming that of a leaf and some of his fur looking like that of plant material.

Lillie looked and nodded. "Is this want you wanted?"

The Eevee finished evolving, it presented itself as a Leafeon. "Leaf!"

The Rotom Dex translated "BZZT! Yes, now we have to keep going. BZZT! Also Cain has forgotten helping hand and swift. He learned swords dance and razor leaf BZZT!"

With newfound determination, Lillie and her Leafeon progressed into the hideout.

Zap! Boom!

Elio took a deep breath. "Lillie is here and it is now too late to have any regrets!"

He heard a scream from the distance. "Looked like her Kirlia has the move Hyper Voice. You better get yourself ready eh... what is your name?"

Elio questioned the larger man who answered in annoyance. "Gonzap, and if you don't shut up you are getting your mouth tapped shut."

Boom!

A Snagem grunt was sent flying into the office with a Crobat. A familiar voice shouted Elio's name, he sighed in relief as he saw Lillie . The girl found him tied up,

Gonzap focused his glare towards toward his right hand man. "Wakin, you caused this so go fix it."

The grunt ran toward Lillie as he prepared to defend his boss.

VS Snagem grunt Wakin

Wakin sent out a Gloom and a Vileplume.

Lillie prepared a pokeball and great ball. "Go Swoops! Go Kirlia!"

The Pidgeotto and Kirlia were sent out to battle as Lillie started to shout orders. "Swoops use air cutter! Kirlia use shadow wave!"

The combined effort of the Pidgeotto and Kirlia were enough to knock out the Gloom while weakening the Vileplume, the Vileplume retaliated with a sleep powder and missed. Kirlia shaked violently as she entered Hyper Mode. Next pokemon sent out was a large manta ray known as Mantine.

Lillie didn't like seeing Hyper Mode and shouted. "Kirlia, please don't! Swoops, finish off that Vileplume."

As the Kirlia stopped shaking, the Pidgeotto finished off the Vileplume and done chip damage to Mantine. The Mantine surrounded itself in a watery veil as Wakin sent out a Foretress.

Lillie prepared the great ball and another pokeball in a switch. "Kirlia, comeback. Go Shockums! Swoops again!"

The Pidgeotto slashed at the Forretress and Mantine with average damage, in return the Forretress sent out spikes.

Lillie prepared another switch. "Shockums use thunderbolt on that Mantine! Swoops come back, go Onua!"

The Raichu made quick work of the Mantine, the Golett landed on spikes. Wakin sent out a purple pig known as Grumpig. Lillie performed her pose yet again to have Raichu wipe the Foretress out of the battle, Golett punched the Grumpig with a fist from the shadows until he and the Raichu knocked out the Grumpig.

Gonzap laughed at the battle as he watched. "Gwahahaha, you were right kid. She is a tough one."

Lillie looked confused as she approached the laughing man.

Gonzap focused on the girl. "You can have him back, but only if you beat me!"

VS Snagem head Gonzap

Gonzap sent out an upside down pokeball known as Electrode and a Nuzleaf.

Lillie switched her Raichu for the Audino. "Good work Shockums, Go Medic."

The Audinite reacted to Lillies bracelet. "Medic, mega evolve!" The Audino glowed as it took the form of a red eyed benevolent creature. Before the Audino cast a dazzling gleam, the Nuzleaf faked him out. The Electrode shot with a thunderbolt at the Audino. Golett dispatched the Electrode with a critical stomping tantrum. Gozap sent out a Vileplume, it drained Golett to where it was on its knees.

Nuzleaf charged at Audino leaving a giga impact. "Medic, use psychic on that Vileplume, Onua mega punch that Nuzleaf!"

Audino hurt the Vileplume with a psychic blast, the Golett punched the Nuzleaf in the face for a critical K.O. Next pokemon Gonzap sent was a catfish known as Whiscash. Lillie prepared the dusk ball and pokeball for a switch. "Onua, return. Go Cain, use razor leaf. Medic finish that Vileplume off!"

The Leafeon was hit with a waterfall on entering before he made quick work of the Whiscash. Audino was able to finish off the Vileplume. Gonzap sent out his last pokemon, a Skarmory.

Lillie smiled as she prepared one more switch. "Medic you done wonderful, Cain bite that Skarmory, Shockums let's finish this!"

The Audino is swapped for the Raichu, and the Leafeon bit into the Skarmory, it used Giga Impact on Raichu.

Lillie prepared her finisher. "Gigavolt Havoc!"

Gonzap realized he was about to lose he shouted. "Nwoooh!"

BOOM!

Lillie glared at the man that was knocked across the wall from the force of the Z move. "Now let Elio go!"

The man was trying to get himself back up as he laughed. "Wa ha ha ha! A promise is a promise, Wakin untie the kid!"

Elio was freed as he checked to see if all of his pokemon are accounted for. They were and Lillie rushed to hug the boy. "Now could you explain what is going on?"

Elio grinned. "I think I found some people who are going to help us take down Parkas."

Lillie looked at Elio in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

Elio smiled back "Kid you not, we have a common enemy with these guys and they want to take down Cipher. They heard of how we took down Scoire and wanted to talk to us about a team up. Instant they kidnapped me, all hope of an actual talk had went out of what use to be a window around here. So the next best thing is for these guys to see what you could do first hand, told them to play along as you fight your way to this office."

Lillie glared at Elio "These people kidnapped you, lured me into an obvious trap and the first thing you did was you tried to talk to them?!"

Elio realized Lillie was angry and responded back with the same frown. "These guys made me angry as well. They are the second shadiest group of people I have came across in this region."

Lillie was about to shout. _"Then why are you suggesting we team up with these terrible people?"_

Elio continued. "But, the people at the gas station were too chicken to fight back against these Cipher punks. Those employees and Sheryl will only go with our plan if we have more viable people. These Snagem guys proved themselves viable."

Lillie continued to glare. "These are still criminal's, what is going to happen when Cipher is gone and we leave Orre to these people?"

Elio smiled back. "I was planning on getting to that part of negotiation's for when you get here and showed Gonzap over there why crossing us would be a bad idea. If anything I am about to say sound in anyway wrong to you, then please feel free to dump me in these sands."

Lillie growled. "Fine, you better make your words count."

Elio grinned nervously in that he was going to allow himself to get dumped if he messed up negotiations with Gonzap. "So you help us, promised to leave us and the rest of Orre alone after Cipher is taken down. In return we will leave you to your devices on Orre uninterrupted. Are we in agreement?"

The Snagem boss thought it over; on one hand, he would be able take Cipher down, so Team Snagem can rise back in full glory. On the other hand he was going to have to limit his operations in Orre to more subtle less destructive means, if only to keep these two from actually bothering him, he smiled and laughed. "Gwahahaha! You got yourself a deal kid!"

Elio smiled. "Sweet, you and your goons are to meet at Outskirt Stand within the next three days. Me and Lillie know the location of the strong hold. It is heavily guarded so make sure they are ready."

Gozap nodded. "Don't tell me about how I handle them, just be sure your lot are battle ready."

Elio's grin became a serious stare. "So the deal had been struck, see you in three days."

Lillie listened to the agreement, her glare lightened as the boy walked back towards her. "Shall we go prepare ourselves?"

Lillie nodded. "Yes, but if you think you are going to drive the bike after your bite wounds heals. You have another thing coming!"

Elio sighed in defeat as they exit the Snagem base.

As they got on the bike, Lillie asked. "Did you really mean the things you said back there?"

Elio nodded. "I did. We need more people to take Parkas down. These guys seem competent enough to at least knock some important peons out!"

Lillie's glare returned. "If you were able talk them into playing along, then why did you not talk your way out of them letting you go? You had me worried sick."

Elio replied in afrown. "Because if I did that, the first thing I would have done is get my pokemon back and kick their asses to the point that they would never want anything to do with us again. Then we be back to problem one, with limited amount of time to stop Cipher as it is before they try something again. Thank you for coming for me though."

Lillie understood the reasoning, but still puffed up her cheeks and placed her hands on her hips. "Be happy that the rooms in the pokemon center don't have couches. Because that is where you would have been gone to tonight!"

Elio wanted to change the subject as he remembered the Leafeon that was at Lillies side during the battle. "I see that Cain has evolved. How did it go?"

Lillie was finished with scolding Elio when she answered. "Fine, he took the moss stone wanting to help save you. He seemed happy about his choice."

Elio joked about what it took to make the Eevee want to evolve. "All it took for Cain to actually want this was for Shockums to do the one thing Nebby refused to do. Go into the ba.."

Elio was about to finish the bag joke as Lillie gasped and puffed up her cheeks. She emptied most of the items that were in her bag and placed them in the side car Elio was in. As Elio looked into the empty bag, Lillie approached with the opening. "I just said the b word again did I?"

Lillie nodded and put the empty bag over his head. "You stay in that bag until we get back to the Aether station, we are to tell the others the good news. Once we get there, would you please put my stuff back in the bag."

Elio nodded in a muffled voice. "Yeah, this was going to happen."

Lillie calmly focused on the road before starting the engine. "I forgive you."


	25. Act 2 Chapter 15 Stranded

Lillie parked the bike near Aether Station and spoke to Elio. "Alright, you can get out of the bag."

He took the bag off and was busy putting the contents back in the bag. Lillie walked inside to have found the the two employees and their assistant checking on a Gligar. "Good news, Elio found some people to help us."

Elio walked in to let Lillie know the job was done, he overheard and helped finish. "People are shady but they are honest enough to help us out. They also want Cipher gone as the rest of us."

Hayley raised an eyebrow in questioning what Elio was talking about before he continued. "They heard of Lillie and I's exploits around Orre and came to us for help. Smart enough to knock people out with sleep powder and have enough numbers to pull it off. Just wished they actually talked to us instead of what they actually did."

Hayley nodded. "Long as this does not come back to bite us later and we can get back to work."

Lillie joined in. "We are to be ready in three days to take these guys down. Meet us in Outskirt Stand when it is time."

The employee smiled. "Sounds like you two have thought some of this through. We will talk about this more later."

As the duo left the station, they drove over to Phenac City to call Kukui and Burnet. Lillie planned to talk first, then have Elio handle the phone while she handled family maters. The professor appeared on the video screen with his wife, they talked with Lillie about what was going on.

Kukui and Burnet took a deep breath as Lillie mentioned a commander. The professor asked. "Did one of these people broad cast a message all over the region?"

Lillie's smile faded. "Yes, did that man actually send his insult to Alola?"

The professor nodded as Elio listened in trying to hold laughing. "Scoire actually did it and the news over here was not exaggerating?"

Lillie wanted to changed the subject. "So how was the weather back home?"

Burnet answered in a smile. "Good news, someone did something regarding the Kami trio's rampage across this region. It seemed Cipher let all three loose to cause havoc before this outlaw rounded them up, the damage is pretty bad on Ula'Ula and Poni Island."

Kukui blushed. "Hopefully he would be returning back to Orre soon to see them taken care of."

The professor hid his embarrassment over the outlaw. Lillie wondered what was going on with the professor before she finished her conversation. "I'm oing to hand Elio the phone, he has much more to talk about in regards to what is happening I will talk to you later."

Lillie left to make a more private call as Elio took over.

Lillie left the center as she overheard the question "Please tell me the Tapu's didn't go nuts over this?!"

It was followed by Elio laughing loudly. "Okay changing the subject since he came from Alola himself. Me and Lillie have been gathering some people to fight these guys."

Lillie continued walking towards the bike, smiled a bit as Elio was about to give the professor a better explanation of what they have been doing.

At the station, Lillie was left alone to call called home while the trio at the station were outside. Lillie dialed the line and was prepared to check on what was going on at Aether Paradise.

On the screen Lusamine had picked up the looked worse for wear after the last call during the start of Lillies trip in Orre, she tried to gain some composure before talking. "You, look much better today Lillie, how are you doing?"

Lillie still wanted to keep the information vague and answered. "Things have been good, mother. Me and Elio have more pokemon under our care. We gathered enough of a team to fight back."

Lusamine nodded at the progress, then frowned at the fact that Lillie would refused to come back home where it is safer until the shadow pokemon crisis was over.

Lillie continued. "So how have things been? Did something happened?"

Lusamine took a deep breath in remembering something. "Not good. This crime organization you and Elio have been fighting have raided Aether Paradise in search of something. Lillie, these people are much more dangerous than I initially thought, is there anything I can do?"

Lillie looked in shock as she asked her mother. "They did what? Why?"

Lusamine placed tapped her forehead trying to think of the reason. "I wish I knew, Gladion and Wicke have been keeping me in the dark about the details."

Lillie knew this was half of the truth as and glared. "Mother, you do know. Remember what you done last year?"

Lusamines eyes flared up when Lillie mentioned the Ultra Beast crisis. "But, I thought most of that information was scrubbed from the data banks. What could these people wa... beast balls?! I thought those things were all gone."

Lillie seen the worry in her mothers eyes as she continued. "Lillie, please let me help you, there has to be something I can do!"

As much as Lillie wanted to say yes, Elio has told her the reason why Cipher have been pursuing them. This would mean that if Lusamine were to be in Orre, Cipher would waste no time hunting her down, it was already difficult for Lillie and Elio to guard each other and push back without a third one in the way.

Lillie gave a firm frown and answered. "I am sorry mother, it is not safe for you out here."

Lusamine's left eye twitched from stress. "Safe? Last call we had, these people have been going after you and even attacked that boy who was protecting you. You both came with the idea to only bring two pokemon each, none of them were at their full strength. This has been going on for a week and I doubt you two have had much time to really catch a break, how is it not safe for me!?"

Lillie responded firmly. "Because it isn't mother!"

Lusamine took a deep breath in an attempt to calm down. "Lillie, when they attacked the facility I saw first hand what their leaders are capable of please let me..."

As the woman on the screen started to beg, the screen went blank. Lillie tried to call back, no connection. Lillie tried to call a back up line, no connection.

Before the Soap Opera began.

When Lillie left the pokemon center to call home, Elio continued his conversation. "Me and Lillie were able to organize a small group to take on Parkas and his stronghold. A handful of powerful trainers and a group of thieves that want Cipher dead as much as everyone else. With him gone, Orre might have a breath."

Kukui responded back. "A group of thieves? You had better options?"

Elio shook his head. "No, we did not everyone at the bar were too chicken to take these guys on and this were the only people brave enough to step forward. Me and Lillie already had a fight over. These thieves be trusted enough to keep their word regarding after Cipher is destroyed and they are competent enough that it will do more good than harm."

Kukui nodded. "How is it going with all those pokemon you two have been gathering?"

Elio smiled. "Better progress, once we have more chambers in this machine filled, getting these shadow pokemon back to normal would be reduced to a much more simple task. Of course there is the matter of what to do with them afterwards, something I want to talk to Lillie over since this is a lot of pokemon, most of them are legally hers and I have some ideas to make that manageable."

Elio said the last sentence, he thought that Guzma back home would love to be in the Orre region. Ever since the incident with Volcarona, Elio wanted to make it up to the former gang boss in some way or form.

Kukui thought over the things that have been happening on Alola. With the discovery that Cipher have tried to use the former Skull Grunts as a distraction for their operations. Leading up to an outlaw having to step in to do something about it. The corrupted Kami trio that caused havoc on two islands. Cipher's attempt to capture and corrupt Tapu Bulu at Ula'Ula and Scoire hacking the TV broad cast all over Alola to insult everything about the region and everyone who ever lived on those islands. "Just be careful in dealing with Cipher. These people are actual terrorist in comparison to what Guzma and his goons have even thou..."

Elio was startled as the screen blacked out. _"I hope it was just that Lycanroc who tripped a wire, I give it a couple minutes and try again."_ T

he boy tried calling again after five minutes. No response!

He tried calling Hau's number to see if he saw Scoires terrorist message. No response.

Elio walked back to the front of the town to find a frightened Lillie.

The boy ran up to the girl in worry. "Lillie, you had a disconnection in the middle of a call as well?"

Lillie nodded and mentioned that she had a talk with her mother. Elio responded in concern. "What did she say to you this time?!"

Lillie, looked Elio in the eyes. "Nothing, something bad has happened at home and she was trying to ask me to let her do something to help us. Despite that I tried to tell her that it was a bad idea."

Elio shook his head "Okay. What happened did Cipher att... crap. They attacked that place, did they?"

Lillie nodded. "I do not know much other than mother saying something about the beast balls. She panicked afterwards."

Elio nodded. "And because of her being a you know what, you did not tell her why her coming here is a bad idea."

Lillie cried as she nodded.

Elio's frowned sharply. "I am worried about home as well, Scoire sent that insult to every screen in the Alola region and I am worried that Hau, Hala and a T.V screen were in the same room when that happened. Tapu Koko and the others deities are stirred up worse than a Beedrill nest and nearly everyone I knew back in Alola is probably as angry as I was. Now for all we know we are stranded on this region."

Elio gave Lillie a hug. "For now, we need to focus on taking Parkas down and hope it does something. You want to begin training tomorrow with a fresh mind?"

Lillie pushed away to glare. "You still owed me that battle. Do not think that your little trick back at Pyrite Colosseum would work again."

Elio blushed as the two got ready for their showdown on Outskirt Stand the next day.

On a dusty afternoon in the Outskirt Stand. The duo prepared for the last battle they will have for the day. They looked each other in the eyes as Elio spoke. "So, the majority of our teams have changed since our showdown at Pyrite. I cut down down most of my psychic types for some actual variety. You developed a team that once Onua evolves will compliment how battles in this region works. Your ready for this?"

Elio summed up the teams both have as Lillie nodded. "Don't forget, I have a pokemon for mega evolution before you do. I won't use Z moves on you just yet, untill those bandages are healed up in the next week it would not be fair. If you want to use the Heracross after it is done in the chamber, you can."

Elio smiled. "Thank you, if you end up beating me again I will remember that."

Vs Trainer Lillie

Lillie sent her pokemon out first. "Go Shockums, Go Swoops!"

Raichu and Pidgeotto emerged from the balls, ready for battle.

"BRIMMY, REMMER COME OUT!" Elio sent out the Incineroar and Hypno as Lillie gave the first order.

"Shockums, thunderbolt on that Incineroar. Swoops air cutter."

Lillies pokemon struck first, Elio's retaliated. "BRIMMY DARKEST LAIRAT THAT RAICHU, REMMER HYPNOSIS ON THE PIDGEOTTO!"

The Incineroar spun toward the Raichu and landed a critical hit for a K.O. The Hypno's hypnotic waves failed to hit the Pidgeotto.

Lillie puffed up her cheeks as she switched out the Raichu. "You are doing that old hypnosis trick again? Medic come out! Swoops, use sand attack on that Hypno!"

As she sent out the Audino, the Pidgeotto tossed sand at the Hypno's eyes.

Lillie raised her bracelet as she activated her mega stone "Medic, mega evolve!"

Elio knew the battle had gone south but was still determined to win. "BRIMMY SAME ATTACK ON THAT PIDGEOTTO! REMMER PSYBEAM THAT AUDINO!"

The Hypno's psychic beam was able to hit the Audino, doing minimal damage. Incineroar however was able to take the Pidgeotto down with a spin. Audino shined a dazzling light and hit the Incineroar in the eyes, causing it to fall over from a critical hit.

Elio shouted as he called the Incineroar back and sent the next pokemon. "GO CUMUSTRICH! BRAVE BIRD THAT AUDINO, REMMER FOLLOW UP WITH PSYBEAM INCASE IT DOESN'T WORK!"

Lillie sent out her Leafeon. The damage from the Dodrio was enough to knock the Audino out, it left the Leafeon to bite into the Hypno. Knocking it out with a critical hit.

Elio switched. "GO MAC!"

Lillie switched. "Go Kirlia!"

Elio had his Hitmonchan use fake out on the Kirlia as the Dodrio rammed into the Leafeon. Both the Dodrio and Leafeon were knocked out, former due to recoil damage.

Elio and Lillie sent out their last pokemon.

Elio shouted "GO MAKUTA!"

Lillie shouted. "Go Onua!"

Elio whispered to the Hitmonchan. "You are at a type disadvantage BUT! I do have a plan, just focus on punching the Kirlia."

Lillie smiled as she shouted. "Kirlia! Use hyper voice! Onua use shadow punch on the Yamask!"

The Hitmonchan and Yamask were hit by large amounts of noise; Yamask was punched rather hard by the fist in the punching the Yamask, the Golett's fist looked less like iron.

Lillie glared at what happened. _"Mummy!"_

"MAKUTA USE WILLO WISP!" The Yamask burned the Golett, the Hitmonchan punched the Kirlia.

Elio shouted. "MAKUTA USE HEX ON THE GOLETT!"

With a simple glare, the Golett was knocked out. The Hitmonchan kept punching as the Kirlia kept screaming, the Yamask held on by a sliver. Elio was about to issue the next willo hex combination, the Yamask turned and talked. "Yamask?"

Elio asked. "Huh? What is it?"

Rotom dex interfered with the battle. "BZZT! Translating, BZZT! Master, if you would, I have a new move that might make willo wisp unnecessary for this one. BZZT!"

Elio looked up to the sky in thought. "Huh? It is very rare I have a pokemon request something like that mid battle. Go ahead."

"BZZT! Makuta forgot how to use hex and has learned shadow ball BZZZT!" The Yamask hurled a dark blob at the Kirlia, ending the fight.

The Yamask laughed as it glowed. The ghostly body is absorbed into the mask, as it hovered. Tendrils of blue and gold erupt from the mask, forming into a sarcophagus. As the glowing stopped, only a coffin was left standing in place.

With the mask as the crown piece, Elio stared. "Makuta?"

The Cofagrigus laughed hauntingly; four black tendrils emerge from the sarcophagus as it sprang to life. It revealed a menacing smile.

The Cofagrigus tried apologizing for something, the Rotom Dex translated. "BZZT! Yes it is I, my apologies for that scene. I got rather exited, I held off evolving just so I could learn shadow ball BZZT!"

Elio noticed. "I lost track of level's after most of what has happened. Now all we need is to get Yanma and Kirlia to open up."

The boy turned over to Lillie. "Then we will both have a group of fully evol..."

Elio saw Lillie sitting on the ground laughing tears. "What is wrong?"

He walked toward Lillie and reached out his hand to help her up. "Your team is going to be great by the time this is over."

Elio tried to figure out what was wrong, Lillie looked up with tears in her eyes.

"Elio, you remembered what happened back at the Colosseum?" Elio remembered. "You beaten me. Was a fun battle tho..."

Lillie pulled him down and kissed him; he was on his knee's, his eyes widened shock before he closed them and returned the kiss. The kiss lasted until the Rotom Dex let the two know that people were watching.

Elio broke the kiss and asked. "What was that for?"

Lillie smiled and blushed. "A thank you, I was not feeling well after communications back home were blocked out. We will get to to the bottom of this."

The two left to Phenac City to enjoy the sights together.

Next day.

" **BZZT!** RING RING RING, THERE ARE POKEMON AT THE POKESPOTS **BZZT!** " As the Rotom Dex woke the two up to greet the morning, Elio and Lillie got ready and rushed out on the bike.

"Alright, Elio since we went to the other two already lets try the cave first." Lillie tried to keep the sleepy boy awake as they drove to the cave.

At the cave, a Zubat was munching at the cake. Lillie was disappointed that among the pokemon that could have been at the spot, it was one of the most common pokemon. Both however were appreciative that because of Zubat's type combination of poison and flying, it would be useful in getting a tempo at the chambers and will be released on Alola worse case scenario.

Elio, still groggy from being forced awake, tossed a quick ball at the Zubat for an easy capture. "Alright, where next zzz."

Lillie shook Elio back awake up and shouted. "The rock ground area and stay awake, we have two more days to prepare for Parkas."

Lillie took her turn to approach, she saw a Trapinch quickly scarfing the cake. _"That one is rather rare."_

She tossed a nest ball at it for a quick capture.

The last spot for the day was the oasis and it had a rather unusual pokemon. A pink creature that used the plants on its head to fly known as Hoppid.

Elio actually woke up when he saw it. "Huh, never seen that one before, Remmer we might want to make this capture count."

Elio sent out the Hypno and ordered it to use hypnosis on the Hoppid. Elio picked up a luxury ball as he chucked it at the Hoppid.

Shake... shake... shake... click!

The two summed up the three pokemon; Trapinch was another mono ground type that can evolve into a dragon/ground later when they have it evolve as well as the rarest thing in the rock ground spot. The other two are common but have a type coverage that would work in rhythm, Hoppid was also a pokemon new to Elio.

" **BZZT!** Another batch of pokemon are ready to open the door to their hearts **BZZT!** "

Elio groaned at the Rotom. "I am already awake. I think we have enough to make another circle."

At the H.Q they finished up with Houndour and Heracross. " **BZZT!** Houndour regained a timid nature. It learned the moves; Nasty plot, Baton Pass, Dark Pulse and Flamethrower. Heracross regained a naive nature. It learned the moves; Helping hand, Pin Missle, Rock Blast and Close combat **BZZT!** "

Elio rearranged the second chamber that had just Meowstic and Venonat. He placed the Venonat back into the PC and added Moe the Houndour, the Shedinja and Punctchy the Heracross; he make the order as Meowstic, Heracross, Houndour and Shedinja. He placed the Qwillfish into the center of the first chamber and a Natu in the rearranged one. Lillie took the Plusle and added it to the third circle with in the order of it, Zubat, Hoppid and Trapinch; she placed the Smoochum into the new chamber.

Both smiled at each other before Elio see's the group of three. "Now that we are gathering more pokemon, this method is going to become more convenient."

Lillie stared into the active chambers, she knew she had to be ready for what was to come. "Elio, before we finish up for the day, there is one place I want to go visit."

The boy asked in a grin. "Mount Battle?"

Lillies smile turned more serious. "Yes, it is the one place I can train Swoop's and get Kirlia to open up more, from what I read only one trainer goes in at a time though."

Elio rolled his eyes around. "Not a bad thing, I got some minor things to do that would kill time."

Lillie smiled as she shook her head. "You are still coming with me."

They drove to the foot of the volcano, there was a main hub. "Okay Elio, with all those vivid scents you bought back at Agate Village, it should be enough for that Yanma. If the screen still works, cheer me on okay."

Elio felt bored already. "Just be sure to have a good time."

Lillie signed up for the battle system and Elio sent out the twitching Yanma, he got ready to watch.

The platforms themselves were rather interesting in machinery, each were propelled by a large fan as either a way of keeping each platform cool during battle or as a means to keep the platforms floating. Because most of Lillies team were powerful enough, the first dozen or so battles were not difficult. However as she took out more, the trainers became much stronger.

Elio watched from the screen and tend to the Yanma "BZZT! Yanma has relearned the move, signal beam BZZT!"

Elio glared at the Rotom Dex. "Least I know progress is being made."

He experimented with his phone to see if he could not call Hau or Gladion to check on what was going on at home.

He had no response from Hau, Elio frowned and thought. _"Okay that is weird, I know he is often busy, but if I call him regarding something, he normally answers."_

He tried again with Gladion and had no response , Elio frowned more. _"I normally expect him to not stick around for conversation's but with what is going on, he would want to let me or Lillie know about important things."_

Elio stared at the floating Dex. "Excuse me, I would like to try something out, stand still please."

Elio attempted to send an e-mail to Kukui back home. "Every attempt to regain contact with you beside this one has failed. Please respond if you get a message."

Elio attempted to send the email, the email has failed to send.

Elio's frown has turned into worry. _"So, all attempt at contact, I could think about has failed. We have no idea what is going back home and we have no way of finding out. This sucks."_ He turned off the email function as the dex flared up. "BZZT! Least you asked BZZT!"

The Yanma was about to screech as Elio went back to massaging it. By the time he got back to the screen, Lillie had already beaten thirty trainers and is on to area 4 a cavern with lava far below. _"This should be at her level."_

Most of the trainers Lillie had fought on her way to the fourth area have been uneventful. In the break room, She had her Leafeon learn the move Return in place of bite, otherwise her Pidgeotto was getting closer to evolution evolve and the shadow Kirlia has relearned the moves psychic and calm mind. Area four, if the trainers were easy to beat they were at appropriate strength for her team to benefit from. At the end of the area, she had a show down with the battle master.

Vs Battle Master Rolly

Rolly sent out a large four armed boulder known as Graveler and a tire like elephant known as Donphan.

Lillie shouted "Cain, Kirlia. Let's end this challenge with another victory!" The Leafeon and Kirlia exit their balls, the battle starts. The Graveler and Donphan prepared a defense curl, roll out combo. "Cain use razor leaf, Kirlia use hyper voice to break the sturdy."

As the combined leaves and voice made quick work of the Graveler, the Donphan still stood.

Next pokemon sent out was a Ferrothorn. "Cain come back, Swoops get ready, Kirlia use psychic to finish that Donphan."

As the Leafeon was swapped for the Pidgeotto, Kirlia made quick work on the rolling Donphan. The Ferrothorn rammed into Kirlia with its iron body, dealing super effective damage. Rolly sent out a fiery pig known as Pignite as Lillie swapped Kirlia for Raichu. "Swoops use air cutter. Shockums use nasty plot."

The Pidgeotto slashed the for critical damage on the Pignite, the Raichu thought of a devious plan to quickly take out the Ferrorthorn. The Ferrothorn rammed into the Pidgeotto in an attempt to take it out; the Raichu's next thunderbolt took the Ferrothorn out before it done much.

The Pidgeotto begins to glow, he grew bigger and its mane has gotten larger, becoming Pidgeot.

At the hub Elio finished massaging the Yanma "BZZT! Yanma has regained a hasty nature, and relearned the move uproar BZZT!"

Lillie teleported back to the main lobby as Dex continued with good news. "BZZT! Two pokemon are ready to open the door to their hearts, I think you know which BZZT!"

Elio embraced Lillie. "You did great, winning forty battles in a row, Swoops evolved and Kirlia looked around ready. How was it overall?"

Lillie returned the hug. "Took a while to get interesting, but it looks like this place would be a good place to spend the day training in if we do not have anything else better to do. There is even something we can get here if we beat all one hundred trainers. Next time you will get your turn."

The two leave for Agate, the Rotom Dex confirmed to Lillie what Elio was doing while she was busy.

Lillie frowned. "So the email would not work either?"

Elio shook his head before they left.

At Agate, the Kirlia was the first to be presented to the stone. Like the others, the dark is dispelled in green light.

"BZZT! Kirlia regained the move baton pass BZZT!"

The Kirlia glowed as she became larger, her dress becoming bigger, her horns faded from its head and into her chest.

Lillie hugged the Gardevoir. "Welcome to the family Maiden."

The Yanma was placed toward the relic as it to opened the door to its heart. "BZZT! Yanma regained the move Baton pass BZZZT!"

Elio frowned. "Since you have not seen much battle, it will only take a short while before you learn ancient power Odon. Welcome to the team."

Lillie turned toward Elio. "So back to the H.Q? The other pokemon should be ready themselves any moment."

The duo returned to the H.Q to finish the shadow pokemon placed in the chambers.

"BZZT! Natu regained modest nature; he regained simple beam, psychic, baton pass and wish. Qwilfish regained a timid nature, it regained the moves; waterfall, stockpile, baton pass and toxic spikes. Smoochum regained a naive nature, it regained the moves; wish, ice beam, psychic and fake tears. BZZT!"

The duo focused on rearranging the chambers, Elio placed Tetra the Qwilfish in place of the Heracross for the order of Qwilfish, Houndour, Shedinja and Meowstic. Lillie placed in the Flabebe after checking what should go into the next chamber.

Elio looked at Lillie and asked. "Tomorrow is the last day, ready to drive this Parkas guy out?"

Lillie looked back with determination. "Yes!"


	26. Act 2 Chapter 16 Battle At The Crag!

The next morning, before the duo left the H.Q

Elio used the T.M for Return to teach Dodrio the new move in place of drill peck. As the T.M showed the video, the three heads argued over what they were looking at.

Elio shouted to get the three heads to stop bickering. "You three knock it off, this is for all of you. Pay attention!"

Lillie planned the schedule for the day. "We arrive at the Stand at around 4 P.M, if any of them ask for more detail about Parkas we should tell them."

The Rotom Dex flared up. "BZZT! An email from Nett looks like getting messages across Orre is still a go BZZT! Elio, Lillie, we have more information about the shadow pokemon at Parkas's stronghold. Swampert, Kingler and Kingdra all belong to the Admin; while a Honchkrow, Carnivine, Absol and Toxicroak belong to the peons. BZZT!"

Elio felt disappointment as he let his Incineroar out to apologize "Sorry to tell you this, But it seemed that this Parkas guy is going to focus mainly on a water team, you might have to sit in the back for the main boss. If you are let out it is either as a last man standing or it is against a mook."

The Incineroar nodded as it understood. Elio asked Lillie. "Think your team for this region is complete?"

Lillie looked back and remembered. "With how things are going with the machine and how we both have finally have a full team of six. All you need is a pokemon capable of mega evolution and we should be good."

Elio rolled his eyes. "I might have to swap Odon for a brief moment after this, but I need a fast special attacker over a strong physical hitter."

At the Stand, they met Haley and Sheryl standing out of the bar, waiting for Luke to finish business inside. Haley was in casual clothes waving at the approaching.

Elio asked in surprise. "You were here early."

Haley groaned. "We had enough information regarding what the wild pokemon do at the spots and we were going to send a report back to Miss Wicke after Miss Lillie made her call. Then connections went dead and we have not gotten back sense."

Elio frowned sharply and explained that they were not the only ones with the issue.

Sheryl posed while trying to motivate. "Hey long as this Cipher group is taken down with beating Parkas, my girl can get back to work."

Lillie frowned back as Luke came out with the same casual clothes as before. "The terrible people we are going after is but a part of Cipher. While stopping them would give the Orre region some peace, Parkas is but an Admin."

Haley's eyes widened "Wait, he is not our big bad? Are you serious?"

Lillie nodded. "I wish he was, but we would still have much more to do. Scoire and Gough serves under Parkas, who in turn is working with Frankas and I do not want to know how many other horrible people."

Haley thought over how big of a mess they are in and how deeper they are going. "We already made one theory, this Cipher activity and the communications being cut out are no coincidence. If we take out Parkas we might be able to reestablish connections back to Alola."

Elio and Lillie looked at each other before they heard a rough sounding voice. "So these are the others of your group? No wonder you were looking for more people."

Elio took a deep breath as he saw the the head of Team Snagem approach with his right hand man. "Haley, Luke, Sheryl. This is Gonzap, the man next to him with the glasses is Wakin. They agreed to help us in taking down Cipher."

The three looked at the group with Haley speaking out. "No wonder Lillie was so crossed with you the other day."

Elio sighed. "They are trust worthy enough to keep their end. Other than the most subtle of actions, they won't be much of a problem when this is all over. Now that everyone is gathered, lets talk about a plan."

Elio drew a below average make shift map on the ground regarding how each of the groups are going to operate. "Gonzap, what your goons lack in strength you make up for in using sleep powder. If it looks like they are guarding something important, like an alarm, I want those guards snoozing. We already have an idea of what kinds of shadow pokemon are in there **but** if your goons encounter any of them, you are to alert me and Lillie. Should they experience more difficulty than usual, have them fall back from the place then come back when they try to focus on our heavy weights."

Gonzap nodded at the plan. "I have Wakin do most of the delicate work, still you at least have the idea."

Elio nodded as he talked to the employees and their assistant. "Luke, Haley and Sheryl. You three are the heavy weight's of our team, you are to accompany Lillie and me as we fight our way to the main building. Keep any Cipher goons off of us and if you find any suspicious looking pokemon, you are to alert us."

Lillie nodded at Elio's plan and joined in. "Once we get into the building, Elio and I are going in alone. Before you ask, Parkas has two commanders to worry about. Baring the boss, these two are the most dangerous we would face. Gough is a very brutal trainer in himself but if Alphonse is as bad as his commander."

Lillie was worried about what Alphonse would try to do to them. "Just let us handle these two. If they have any shadow pokemon they will aim them at you!"

Sheryl posed in defense. "Hey, kid, I got my main bug ready since that match in the Colosseum. This Venomoth I have will do miles better than a Wormadam would."

The Skull girl glared at Elio, knowing of his Volcarona.

Elio took out Rotom dex to show the stronghold's location. "We will gather around the outer edge here with the cover of night, so bring a pokemon that is good at seeing in the dark. We have a ghost type that is good at that but more eyes are needed. We walk the rest of the way until we reach the area. Afterwards we execute the plan. Any suggestions that might improve this?"

Nearly everyone agreed though the employee's speak out that the tactical talk seemed unnecessary.

At the dusk of night, the group converged near the stronghold, a large crag like camp with a brown looking dome resembling a small mountain. It took much longer walk towards the camp area, but because of the moon and stars the pathway is mostly lit. The entrance way was blocked by three thuggish guards, one standing furthest away. Gonzap's Vileplume and Shiftry made quick work of the thug's pokemon while the grunts used sleep powder to put the three thugs to sleep. Everyone else sneaked in. Cipher peons were seen in an inconvenient location for the powder so Lillie and Elio walked in.

"Intruders!" The peons duo sent a Croagunk and Noctowl, the boy and girl made quick work with the Hypno and Raichu. The former stopped the grunts before they ran with a couple swipes of its pendulum, the peons were fast asleep.

Lillie spotted more guards coming en mass "Two peons to the left, five to the right. You three, handle the larger bunch!"

The employee's and their assistant sent out the combination of Venomoth, Oricorio and Snorlax to dispatch five. The main duo sent out a combination of Yanma and Gardevoir. The Gardevoir did the most damage of the two with hyper voice and psychic. Most of the sections of the stronghold was a rinse and repeat save for Gonzap making the entrance and instead was commanding his underlings where to go. The group made their way to the main dome.

Elio said toward the group. "Well done everyone, spread out around the building. Make sure no one tries to surprise us."

Elio turned toward Lillie and asked. "Are you ready for this?"

Lillie gave the boy a kiss on the cheek. "Yes, lets finish this!"

In the center room, two familiar faces awaited them. A red armored commander shouted. "So you two have finally arrived. Olaf, warn master Parkas. I will hold them off!"

Gough prepared for battle as his right hand man protested. "But Gough, if you face them alone, you will most certainly fall. This is our last chance to redeem ourselves to Parkas, I will hold the line."

The commander looked at his underling in concern. "If I have lost to this Lillie, what chance do you have against both. No, we will face them together." Commander and peon shout in unison. "In Parkas's name. You shall not pass!"

Vs Cipher Commander Gough and Cipher Peon Olaf

Gough sent out a large mole with metallic claws known as Excadrill, Olaf sent out Meinfoo.

"GO MAC!"

"Go Swoops!"

As Elio and Lillie sent out their pokemon.

Olaf shouted "Meinfoo, use fake out on that Hitmonchan! Keep it away from Excadrill!"

The Meinfoo clapped in front of the Hitmonchan before it got to punch, the Excadrill rammed its iron head at the Pidgeot. The Pidgeot used Air cutter knocking out the Meinfoo.

Olaf sent out a large two headed gas creature. "Go Weezing."

Elio smiled at his Hitmonchan. "MAC USE MACH PUNCH ON THAT EXCADRILL, TAKE IT OUT BEFORE IT GETS TO DO MORE DAMAGE!"

Lillie joined in "Swoops, help finish off that Excadrill with air cutter!"

As the Hitmonchan and and Pidgeot finished the Excadrill, the Weezing huffed an odd flame into the Hitmonchan, burning him.

Gough sent out his Machamp.

Elio anticipated the Machamp to go finish the Hitmonchan off. "MAC COME BACK, GO MAKUTA!"

As the Cofagrigus arrived on the battle, the commander glared and shouted. "I was not aiming for you, Machamp, dynamic punch!"

Lillie shouted back. "Swoops, use air cutter one more time!" The Pidgeot slashed to injure the Machamp and Weezing; the punch sent the Pidgeot flying across the room for a knock out.

Lillie called back the Pidgeot and prepared to toss a dusk ball. "Onua! Take out that Machamp!"

Olaf looked at the Cofagrigus. "Hahaha! Weezing, use toxic on that Cofagrigus. Whittle it away!" The Weezing spit out toxic sludge on the Cofagrigus badly poisoning him.

The commander shouted. "Machamp! Use stone edge on that Cofagrigus. Every wall must break!"

The Machamp impaled the Cofagrigus with no guarded rocks. Elio shouted back. "MAKUTA USE SHADOW BALL ON THAT MACHAMP!"

Lillie followed. "Onua, follow with a shadow punch!"

Both ghost types were able to knocked out the Machamp.

Olaf gritted his teeth "Weezing, leave a memento on that Golett. Let us see how well she can swap for what is to come!"

The Weezing fainted, the Golett felt uncontrollable dread.

Olaf looked to his commander. "I regret using these things, but we must hold!"

The commander looked back. "Indeed" The Cipher duo sent out a floating venus fly trap known as Carnivine and a poison dart frog with a spike in each hand known as Toxicroak.

Both Elio and Lillies Aura Readers activated. "That Carnivine and Toxicroak are shadow pokemon."

Lillie swapped her Golett. "Shockums, let's finish this!"

Elio looked at his Cofagrigus. "USE REFRESH, GET THAT POISON OUT!"

The Carnivine used shadow bite on the Cofagrigus; it missed as the Cofagrigus lowered itself in a crawl and refreshed itself of the toxins. The Toxicroak shadow rushed the Raichu.

Lillie pointed in fierce determination. "Shockums, use thunder wave on that Toxicroak!"

Elio shouted at his Cofagrigus. "USE WILLO WISP ON THAT CARNIVINE!"

The Cofagrigus, burned the Carnivine.

Elio placed the dusk ball into the machine to use on the Carnivine. "GO SNAG BALL!"

Shake... shake... shake... click.

Olaf slumped down. "I have failed you Gough."

The commander patted his peon at the shoulder. "No worry, we will fight to the bitter end. Now Lillie, use that snag ball to end this fight."

Lillie looked at the two trainers as she placed another dusk ball into the machine to use on the Toxicroak. "If this is what you actually want. Go snag ball!"

Shake... shake... shake... click!

The Cipher commander slumped at the defeat. "We have failed to hold."

A Cipher commander in a red uniform approached, with a bola gun aimed at Lillie. "Of course you have, your bull headed tactics would only lead you this far."

Lillie noticed the bola that was shot at her, it wrapped itself around her.

ZAP!

The girl fell down twitching. Raichu was in panic as it removed the bola and was pressing herself on Lillies chest. Elio was in fear and glared at Alphonse with teeth gritting.

Alphonse wondered. _"Why haven't we thought of just shooting you before hand?"_

The commander prepared the bola launcher again.

Gough shouted. "Alphonse, what are you doing they earned the right to..." Before Gough finished, the crimson armored commander shot at him and his right hand man. Both of the Cipher goons took the shock just as well as Lillie.

Alphonse aimed the last shot at Elio before a rough voice was heard.

"Shiftry use fake out!" A large wooden creature slapped the gun off target and hit nothing, with the Snagem head running in.

Alphonse cringed under his helmet. "Gah! No matter, even as we speak, Parkas is on his way here. You have no hope."

Gonzap saw what happened in the dome and recognized the weapon. "A stun bola launcher, I have no idea how high that was set. Listen kid you have to hurry and beat this guy. I will go ahead and hold off the Admin."

Gonzap rushed ahead of everyone, Alphonse sneered and laughed. "Hahahaha! You fool, you only run to your doom!"

Elio got up and prepared the balls containing his Incineroar and Hypno. "Makuta, guard Lillie."

Alphonse looked at Elio and replied. "What is the matter boy, no violent outburst? That is what you normally do when something you care about is hurt. Matters not, I will end you all the same."

Vs Cipher Commander Alphonse

Elio hurled the two balls out. "BRIMMY, REMMER LETS MESS THIS BASTARD UP!"

Alphonse sent out Magneton and a white feline with a scythe like growth known as Absol.

Aura Reader activated. "That Absol is a shadow pokemon."

The Incineroar saw what happened and was fuming flames in his mouth.

Elio was not calming down. "BRIMMY FIRE FANG THAT MAGNETON, REMMER FOLLOW HIM WITH A PSYBEAM!"

The Incineroar leaped at the Magneton that tried to hit him with a thunderbolt, it missed. The Absol rushed into the Incineroar in an attempt to end him. The Incineroar took the intense blow and took the Magneton to the ground with Hypno finishing it off.

Alphonse sent out a Venusaur, Elio shouted toward his pokemon. "REMMER HYPNOSIS THAT VENUSAUR! BRIMMY SAME MOVE INTO THAT ABSOL!"

The Absol glowed as it attempted use shadow end on the Incineroar a second time, it missed. The Venusaur fell into a deep sleep from the Hypno's pendulum. The Absol was bit into with flames by the Incineroar before being tossed aside.

Elio put the dusk ball into the machine. "GO SNAG BALL!"

Shake...shake...shake... click.

The Hypno feasted on the Venusaur's dreams of a better life. Alphonse sent out a Honchkrow.

Aura Reader activated. "That Honchkrow is a shadow pokemon."

"BRIMMY! FIRE FANG THAT VENUSAUR!"

Elio placed a dusk into the machine without really thinking.

Alphonse taunted. "You honestly think using that now will save you?"

Elio ignored the taunt. "GO SNAG BALL!"

A whistle was heard from the throw.

Shake... click!

The commander gasp in shock as the Honchcrow was caught and the Incineroar finished off the Venusaur.

Not even caring about Alphonse, Elio rushed over to Lillie. "Shockum's good work, let me try!"

He pushed the Raichu aside and rapidly pressed on Lillies chest. He checked for breath as Lillie came through, she saw Elio placing his head over her chest and blushed. "Wha... what are you."

Elio embraced Lillie with tears flowing as he heard her voice. "Lillie are you alright?!"

Lillie spent the rest of the moment trying to catch her breath, she returned the hug. "Yes, I am."

Crash!

Gonzap was hurled across the room by what look like an even larger armored man. The helmet having a face that looks that of an angry Tauros. The Admin glared at the two holding each other, then back at the commander who was surrounded by two angry pokemon.

Alphonse pleaded. "They continue to resist my lord, the pokemon I have are not strong enough."

Parkas bellowed not wanting to hear the excuse. "It is a poor shepherd who blames his flock, commander! This failure is yours and yours alone!"

He prepared a sinister looking orange crab; the Kingler glowed a shadow hold for Alphonse as he struggled to move. "No, no! I will not go back to Citadark!"

The watching duo healed their pokemon as they heard the word. _"Citadark?"_

The Kingler glowed a black aura and prepared its large pincer as Parkas continued. "Fear not! Citadark is reserved for those who may redeem themselves!"

The Kingler was about to swing its pincer, Alphonse was terrified. "No... no!"

Parkas finished his dismissal as the Kinglers pincer swung. "You will have no such chance!"

Alphonse was slammed through a wall, leaving behind a large hole.

Elio whispered as he tried to help Lillie up. "Hey Lillie, can you still stand up?"

Lillie was breathing normally. "I think so, no I know so."

The Admin focused his glare at the unconscious Gough and his lackey. _"You at least had enough dignity to admit your failings, I will deal with you last. As for you two!"_

Parkas turned toward the duo and yelled in unimaginable fury. "You dared to raid my camps, dispatched my generals and now go up against me?!"

The warlord laughed at himself. "I have been terrorizing this region for some time and forged this army from the ground up. We were to make the people of this region submit to Cipher. Blocking all outside contact was a start... but presenting the people with your broken bodies would cement our rule!"

He drew out a pokeball as the the duo prepared.

Vs Cipher Admin Parkas

Parkas sent out a Gyarados to accompany the approaching shadow Kingler. Elio tossed a dusk ball as Lillie shouted at her Raichu.

"GO Mac!"

"Go Shockums!"

Elio shouted in a much more calm manner. "Mac, fake out that Kingler!"

As the Hitmonchan startled the Kingler, Lillie posed for the Raichu to do her Z move. "Shockums. Gigavolt havoc on that Gyarados!"

The Raichu hurled the large bolt of electricity at the Gyarados; knocking it out despite Gyrarados eating a lightbulb like berry.

The admin sent out Politoed, he gritted his teeth that his turn backfired save for setting up rain.

Elio shouted. "MAC, USE MACH PUNCH ON THAT KINGLER."

Lillie shouted with him as the Kingler was pushed back. "Shockums, use thunder wave on that Kingler!"

The Kingler was paralyzed, it cannot move. Politoed shot out hot water at the Hitmonchan, nothing of note happened save for damage.

Lillie placed in a net ball into the machine. "GO SNAG BALL!"

The Kingler was yanked in.

Shake... shake... shake... click!

Parkas growled as he sent out his Kingdra.

Aura Reader activated again. "Kingdra is a shadow pokemon."

Kingdra used shadow end to knock the Raichu out. The Kingdra was paralyzed from the static.

The Hitmonchan muttered something. "Hit!"

The Dex translated "BZZT! Boss, I might learn a move that could turn this battle. BZZT!"

Elio smiled at the Hitmonchan. "If it is the elemental punches then learn thunder punch."

The Hitmonchan nodded. "Hit!"

Dex translated. "BZZT! Not like I ever used refresh anyways. BZZT!"

The Hitmonchan charged his iron fist in electricity and critically punched the Politoed out. The admin sent out his next pokemon, a Pelipper.

Lillie switched and shouted. "Maiden, we got to keep pushing!"

Lillie sent out Gardevoir, Elio smiled at them determination. "Me and Mac will have the Pelipper handled, that Kingdra is all yours."

Lillie charged up the net ball. "GO SNAG BALL!"

Shake... shake... shake... click!

Elio shouted in determination. "MAC USE THUNDER PUNCH TO GET THAT PELLIPER OUT OF THIS FIGHT!"

The Hitmonchan charged up its fist, dodged a hydro pump,

POW!

The Pelipper was k.o'd

Parkas hurled out his last pokemon. A Swampert that wore a crown with a stone in the middle. Elio and Lillie stared in horror as their Aura Reader activated to reveal the shadow pokemon.

Parkas bellowed as he activated his gauntlet. "Swampert, Mega evolve! Use shadow quake to annihilate them all!"

Gardevoir used her psychic powers to lift Lillie, Elio, Gonzap and even the two Cipher goons off the ground as the Swampert roared; its upper body swelled, its back fins transformed into jets. The Swampert in a fit of fueled rage, slammed its fists to the ground. Everything around it erupted in a seismic blast. Gardevoir and Hitmonchan were knocked out from the devastating attack. Parkas's armor took the blunt as he stood his ground.

Lillie sent out Leafeon after she and Elio landed. "Cain lets finish this!"

Elio shouted. "ODON GET OUT HERE AND USE SIGNAL BEAM!"

Parkas shouted. "Shadow guard! Lets see how easy this is for your grass type!"

The Swampert set out a dark barrier to reduce the damage of signal beam to but a scratch.

Lillie still ordered. "Cain use razor leaf!" The leaves tore into the Swamper with a critical hit. It fell on its knee's.

Parkas barked out. "Swampert shadow end that Yanma!"

The Swampert was about to lunge at the Yanma, Elio placed another net ball into the machine.

"GO SNAG BALL!"

Shake... shake... shake... click!

The Admin glared at the two in pure hate. He roared ready to charge in himself when a two spooned creature appeared behind him to put him in a psychic hold and teleport him away. The duo entered the room past a sturdy hall way, in it was a rather simple office save for a device and the signs that Gonzap tried to fight this madman. On the table is a strange device with a button. On a computer screen was a satellite.

Lillie looked at the device and asked. "Rotom, could you check what this thing is?"

The floating Dex looked at the button in dumbfound curiosity. "BZZT! Ooooh what does this button do? BZZT!" He pressed a button and the satellite self destructed. Elio was about to yell at the Dex until he saw what happened.

Elio sighed. "Excuse me, I would like to check on something!"

He tried to call someone.

A bored yet cheerful sound came from the phone.

Yawn! "Hey, Elio how is your trip?"

Elio answered. "Had a bad beginning but it looked like things are starting to improve. How are things back home Hau?"

The voice on the phone laughed. "Other than grand father getting upset over a man insulting Alola, not so much."

Elio's eyes widened. "What did Hala do?"

Hau answered. "No idea, he asked me to go get myself something to snack on. When I left the house, I heard something smashed. I came back afterwards to find the T.V missing."

Elio sighed in relief. "I see, I have been trying to call you yesterday over something important but did not get a good signal. I forgotten what it was now."

Hau laughed over the phone. "Couldn't be that important if you forgot."

Elio laughed with him. "True, talk to you later Hau, bye click."

Elio turned over to Lillie with a smile. "Good news, looks like we are able to make some contact back home. You want to call home after we are done checking on everyone else?"

Lillie nodded as they exited the room. They found their "group" and some Snagem grunts back in the main room checking on their boss.

The Snagem boss looked beaten up but got up boisterous and proud. "Gwahahaha! we showed Cipher out!"

Lillie was the first to ask the grunts. "Any of you hurt?"

One of the grunts answered to the Lillie. "We did exactly as Gonzap ordered, soon as we felt the quake we ran out before this base erupted, nearly caught a straggler but otherwise no one was hurt on our end."

Elio asked the three heavy weights. "Report on the damage?"

Luke started. "If it makes you stop talking like that. I do not want to know what happened in this building, but the force was enough to knock several of us off our feet. Everything around the camp was shattered, those two goons near the exit are trapped in, since we have an active volcano nearby we expect the thing to have erupted. The quake will cause trouble for anyone wanting a boat to Orre, due to this being enough of a magnitude to trigger a tsunami. We called the closest thing to law enforcement to help clean up the remaining mess as well as pick up those two over there."

The employee pointed toward Gough and Olaf.

Elio smiled. "Good news, we took out the main source of our communication blockage. We should be able to have full contact with the outside world with in a week. Tested it out not to long ago and we might be able to call back home. Everything else you said beside the law enforcement is nothing but bad news but still good to know. Lillie and I dealt with mega evolved shadow pokemon before, but that was an Audino and a Heracross. This time around it was a Mega Swampert."

The employee backed away. "Wait, these guys have mega versions of these things now? No wonder that quake was strong."

Elio turned toward the group in a grin. "If we did not lose anyone, I call this raid an overall success. So when we get these two hauled away to jail, who wants to go to the Outskirt Stand for drinks on me?"

Everyone cheered as Lillie approached. "Elio, now that this group has disbanded. What is our next move?"

The Snagem boss overheard and answered. "If Cipher is acting up again, then there is this old lab between Agate and Pyrite town. This was where they started making those shadow pokemon a long time ago. There might still be something to find, like more of Cipher to mess up."

Lillie giggled nervously. "Thank you Mr Gonzap for that info."

She whispered to the Elio. "I would like to see, if I can call home again after we are done celebrating."

After the remaining Cipher goons were taken away, the group went to Outskirt Stand. The news reported of a bunch of disasters that have happened; Gateon port had to evacuate due to signs of a tsunami and everyone who was on Mount Battle had to get out because the volcano was erupting. Most of the bar either cheered that the group finally done something about the terrorist attacks; others were angry at them for the inconvenience they gave to the people they knew near those areas and left. Minus some of the Snagem grunts, it was not much of a celebration save for everyone mentally preparing themselves for the next day as well as the two kids holding onto each other.


	27. Act 2 Chapter 17 Going Down At The Lab

Elio and Lillied returned to Phenac to end the day; Lillie tried to call Kukui and Burnet while Elio saw to his pokemon being healed. The pokemon centers screen phones were already occupied, so Lillie used her back up cellphone.

A familiar voice responded. "Lillie? Is that you?"

Lillie sighed. "Yes, Elio told me about how communications disconnected during his chat. Are you alright?"

Kukui answered in relief. "Yes, after the cut out we were worried about you two. To make matters worse there are no boats going into Orre."

Lillie sighed. "You have Elio and me to thank for reestablishing a link. We took down the group responsible for that. Because of that battle, you are still going to have to wait a little longer for boats to start being available."

The professor asked over the phone. "Huh, why?"

Lillie responded rather terrified. "Because Parkas used a shadow Mega Swampert to create a massive earthquake. He is only an Admin so Elio and me are not done with this region yet."

After a minute of silence Lillie heard an urgent discussion between Kukui and Burnet before the professor went back to the phone. "What we just heard was rather extreme. Soon as me and Burnet find a way to fly over we are coming to get you two out of there."

Lillie responded in even more fear. "Please don't, you only know the bare minimum of how far these people are willing to go. If you are over here they will target you to target me."

A combined sigh was heard from over the phone. "You are saying that instead, we should stay here and be the support where its safe?"

Lillie confirmed the suggestion, the married couple were more worried. "When you feel like it is safe to come over, would you let us know?"

Lillie smiled. "Yes, thank you for listening. Call you next week."

The professor and his wife said their goodbyes as the call ended.

Next phone call Lillie made is to her brother Gladion, she saw her mother in the process of a mental break down and needed to get an update on what has happened after the cut.

Beep

"Lillie? I expected you to have tried calling on the main phone. What has happened?"

Lillie explained to her brother that she and Elio took down another Cipher Admin.

Gladion asked rather calmly. "You and Elio managed to pull it off? I got a report from some employee's working in Orre about the details. Dragging Team Snagem into this mess was Elio's idea?"

Lillie sighed. "He trust the leader to not cause any further trouble in Orre after helping us. Aside from Gonzap being hurled by Parkas, no one got hurt. How is mother doing, the disconnect happened during the last call and she ..."

Gladion helped her finish. "Got worse after the first call. Me and Wicke were able to keep her under control after the disconnect. When she could not get a boat, she tried to find a helicopter. The last one we had with us at Orre. Now she is trying something involving the Altaria she got during her treatment. Other than outburst's regarding the first two, she seemed to have calmed down... once I talked some sense into her and connections were back on. But that was partially because the Altaria joined in protest."

Lillie took a sighed in relief that things back home had not escalated drastically. "So how is Miss Wicke?"

Gladion answered. "Fine, she has found out more about what Cipher was doing on Alola and is working on a way to keep some form of defense against these people should they try attacking Alola again. A man named Wes, reluctantly volunteered on certain conditions."

Lillie asked curiously. "How is he going to volunteer and what were those conditions?"

A long silence was heard from the phone. "He let Wicke study a device he has. Identical to the ones you and Elio have been using save for visual. The conditions are confidential, Elio would have already guessed on some of the reasons; but Wes demanded that only one of these things are to be made, that he picks who uses this machine he gets to keep what ever he steal's from Cipher."

Lillie was very interested in Wes. "Sounds like he has experience with these people, any more you know about him?"

Gladion took a deep breath in curiosity himself. "Not much other than most of the pokemon he has use to be shadow pokemon themselves. Wes has already made it clear that he is not happy to work with Wicke or anyone else at Aether, I can see why. He was also to thank for driving Cipher out of Alola before things have gotten worse."

Lillie was in dread, with how Cipher had control over forces of nature and how they attacked home; she shivered and asked. "Worse?!"

Silence passed before Gladion answered. "These people tried to use members of Team Skull as a distraction by distributing these shadow pokemon to these numb skulls, not even telling them **what** they were getting into. They tried to capture one of the island deities with the intention to turn into a shadow pokemon! When they raided Aether, they tried to hurt people and steal some pokemon we had. Two of their leaders even tried to kill mother when she resisted against them."

Lillie took a deep breath and asked. "And these people?"

Gladion said bluntly. "They got away. It was part of the reason why mother panicked the last time you called home."

Lillies dread turned into determination. "That is also the reason me and Elio have to get stronger. If we do more to fight back against these terrible people here on Orre, by the time those two arrive we can take the battle to them. Brother, please be careful."

Gladion joked back. "I was suppose to say that. In a couple of weeks you would not have to worry about home."

Lillie regained a smile. "Alright brother, Elio and I are about to investigate some old labs for any clues. Goodbye."

The phone was turned off when Gladion replied in kind. Elio came out of the pokemon center. "Lillie, if you want to go get your pokemon healed up, now is the time. Most of the line is focused toward the video phone than they are toward the nurse."

He saw Lillie with a mellowed smile. "How did the call home went, anything specific we have to worry a.."

Elio was interrupted as Lillie rushed over to hug him. "We have nothing to worry about, Elio. We just need to keep pushing starting tomorrow."

Elio had little understanding what she meant, but returned the hug anyways.

The next day.

Elio awoke to a familiar feeling of Lillie being right behind him. With her Leafeon and Raichu being on the foot of the bed and his Yanma perching on the top bunk, it was much easier for him to do his business and go back to bed without waking everyone up. After nearly seeing Lillie die the previous day, he wanted the moment to last longer before going back to duty.

"BZZT! RING RING, Three more pokemon are ready to open the door to their..."

Before the Dex finished, Elio got up. "Yeah, yeah. When I thought this would last a little longer. Least with this batch we get a fourth chamber."

Elio tried to nudge Lillie up; she greeted him with a kiss on the cheek as she nuzzled at him wide awake. "Morning."

When they returned the H.Q, Flabebe was the first of the three to have their hearts opened. "BZZT!, Flabebe has regained a sassy nature, it learned the moves; heal bell, dazzling gleam, synthesis and psychic. BZZT!"

Second was Zorua. "BZZT! Zorua regained a hasty nature, it relearned the moves; foul play, flame thrower, baton pass and nasty plot."

Final one was Herdier. "BZZT! Herdier regained a jolly nature; it relearned the moves; Wish, psychic fang, return and agility. BZZT!"

Elio checked the chamber that had Heracross in the circle. "Hey Lillie, mind if I take your Heracross out and put Odon in the P.C for a little bit? I want to try Punctchy out."

Lillie answered with an assertive smile. "Only if you make it all the way to Area 5 at Mount battle with Odon afterwards."

Elio smiled back. "Was planning on it anyways."

He made a circle composing of Tinkey the Flabebe, Spy the Zorua, the Munna and Venonat into chamber number 4; with the Kingdra being the next to go in. Lillie placed in Bibarel, Dunsparce and Axew into the other chambers.

Elio thought about the other chambers. _"Four chambers filled and five empty ones left. I wonder what would happen if we get all nine filled?"_

Elio shrugged before Lillie gave him the net ball containing the Heracross. Elio let the Heracross out to ask it a very important question regarding mega evolution. The Heracross was smiling at Elio and gurgled a question.

Rotom Dex Translated. "BZZT! Hello nice people! Where are you taking me? BZZT!"

Elio answered in regret. "Some old lab you may be familiar with... before I have you come with us to this place and be put under this kind of power." He said as he flashed the keystone. "Do you need a moment to think about it?"

Heracross stared at both and answered. "Cross!"

"BZZT! After what you two done for me, I'll follow you anywhere! BZZT!"

Elio smiled as he pet the Heracross. "Then mega evolution at this point shouldn't be too bad."

As he called the Heracross back, Lillie asked. "Shall we go to that old lab and see what we can find?"

Elio nodded a yes as he went to the side cart!

The lab itself looked grey, metallic and dusty on the outside but otherwise looked like someone was occupying it. Lillie glared at the lab, Elio held her hand. "So, this is the place this nightmare began?"

Elio glared at the lab with her. ""Be ready, if Cipher has been here recently then this is where Cain and the others were..." He stopped himself and thought out loud. "I swear when we are done with this region I am having this lab destroyed. I have one pokemon that would be good at doing just that."

Lillie looked back as she tried to figure out what he meant by the last part. Otherwise she would have approved fully. First door they tried was locked and required a card key; They tried a second door and found a Cipher peon picking up a key card in a metallic inner structure. "Finally found this, the boss won't chew me out for... Oh come on!"

The Peon noticed the two intruders. Elio stepped in getting his Hypno and Hitmonchan ready.

Vs Cipher Peon Huntington

Huntington sent out a Muk and an Electric Zebra known as Zebrastrika. Aura Reader activated. "It is a shadow pokemon."

Elio shouted "REMMER, MAC GET OUT THERE! MAC USE MACH PUNCH ON THAT ZEBRASTRIKA, REMMER HYPNOSIS ON THE MUK!" The Hitmonchan charged his fist as the Zebrastrika charged up a shadow bolt to aim at the Hypno. The Muk fell asleep from the pendulum.

As the Zebrastrika was punched again, Elio placed an ultra ball into the machine. "GO SNAG BALL!"

Shake...shake...shake... click.

Elio shouted as the Muk stayed asleep. "REMMER USE DREAM EATER!"

As the Hypno feasted on dreams of stewing, the Hitmonchan kept punching with electrical fists at the Muk for a knock out.

Elio made a smile as he was about to order his Hypno to put the peon to sleep; The peon raised his hands in surrender. "Okay, you can have the key card. Just don't make that face, I am having a bad enough day as it is."

The peon tossed over the card and ran.

Elio spoke in a stoic tone. "Cipher is here Lillie. Shall we proceed to the other door?"

Lillie took a deep breath in preparations for what she might see. "Yes, we shall!"

They proceed in the main entrance, a room with a sliding door and an elevator.

As they walked past the elevator a female peon fell from the ceiling in ambush. "Huntington could not even keep a simple key? Whatever, I will have to keep you from getting in." Lillie prepared as she backed away.

Vs Cipher Peon Gwen

Gwen sent out a large purple bag known as Swalot and a two armed metallic pokemon known as Metang.

Aura Reader activated. "That Swalot is a shadow pokemon."

Lillie shouted. "Shockums, Onua lets make our entry!"

The Raichu and Golett emerge from their balls. "Shockums, use thunder wave on that Swalot, Onua shadow punch the Metang."

As the Raichu stunned the Swalot, the Metang rammed at the Golett with a zen headbutt before it was punched from the shadows. The Swalot coughed dark sludge at Lillie, who dodged the shot with a roll.

Lillie placed an ultra ball into the machine. "GO SNAG BALL!"

Shake...shake...shake... click.

The Golett was slashed with metal claws before finishing the Metang off with a stomping tantrum.

The peon cringed "What? I cannot even keep my own shadow pokemon from being lost?"

She leaped back into the shadows to escape.

As the two approached the elevator door, Lillie remembered the last time something like this happened. When she tried to hide Nebby, she was unable to do much to stop Team Skull from finding out and kidnapping her. How Elio, Hau and Gladion had to storm Aether Paradise to try and rescue her from her mother. How because of Lillies insecurities she was unable to stop her mother from opening up Wormholes to escape into Ultra Space and letting loose Ultra Beast. How it took Elio to give Lillie that push needed to finally **do** something to stop the madness. Now she has the determination to press forward into the old Cipher lab. Regardless of what she may find, they would be one step closer to stop Cipher from hurting more people and pokemon.

They descend into the labs, more peons fell from the ceiling to stop Elio and Lillie.

The boy stepped forward with a net ball containing the Heracross and shouted. "This is your last chance, give up your shadow pokemon to us and I won't have to test this Heracross out on you all." The peons approached with balls ready.

Elio turned over to Lillie in a shrug. " _Least_ _I tried_. PUNCTCHY, CUMUSTRICH! LET'S MESS THEM UP!"

Elio let loose the Heracross and the Dodrio, he flashed his key stone to react with Heracronite. "PUNCTCHY, MEGA EVOLVE!"

The peon's panicked as they toss out their pokemon en mass to stop the mega evolved Heracross. Most of the opposing pokemon are at a neutral advantage against the Dodrio and Heracross, none are shadow pokemon. "CUMUSTRICH, USE RETURN ON THAT GRANBULL! PUNCTCHY, PIN MISSILE EVERYTHING THAT COMES YOUR WAY!"

The Dodrio slammed into the Granbull, taking it out with a critical hit, Heracross shot rapid fired Pin missile at the mass horde with a skill link. With only a simple Machoke left, it punched the Dodrio with all its strength. The Dodrio rammed at the Machoke like the brave bird it was for a knock out.

The Heracross reverted back to its normal form as Elio petted him. "Keep up the good work and I might introduce you to someone if Lillie would allow me."

Lillie questioned who Elio was talking about.

Some of the rooms are locked with a special scanner. No slot for the key card to open the doors up. Lillie sent out her Leafeon with the intention for him to keep guard. The door recognized him and opened, in the room was a scientist organizing samples to place in a box, the Leafeon recognized the person as he growled.

The black haired scientist turned around. "What! I thought only shadow pokemon are allowed to com... oh Frankas's little project."

Both Lillie and the Leafeon glared at the scientist in response.

The man grinned comfortably. "No matter, you two cannot transverse the lab without DNA samples of the pokemon we experimented on, So I'll just..."

The Hitmonchan slammed his fist toward where the scientist was about to reach, he responded in sarcasm. "You certainly grown last time I saw you, shame you as useless now as you were then!"

Elio had enough of the scientist and was about to send out his Incineroar when Lillie stopped him. "Keep him from escaping, I would like a word with him; Cain be ready for when I call."

Vs Cipher R&D Cott

Cott sent out a Magneton and a double geared creature known as Klang.

Lillie shouted "Shockums, Onua, lets go!" Out of the balls came the Raichu and a rather nervous Golett that recognized the scientist. "Onua, use stomping tantrum on that Magneton! Shockums use thunderbolt on that Klang!"

The Raichu dealt significant damage to the Klang with a thunderbolt; the Klang grinded its gears at the Golett. The Magneton shot a tri attack at the Raichu before it was knocked out by the Golett's stomping tantrum. Cott sent out a slick virtual bird with a mostly red body, a blue beak, blue limbs and a blue tail; known as Porygon 2.

The Aura Reader activated. "That Porygon 2 is a shadow pokemon."

Lillie ordered "Shockums, use thunder wave on that Porygon 2. Onua finish that Klang with the same move!"

The Porygon 2 was paralyzed, it glowed a dark aura as it took a rather odd color. White where the blue should be and black where the red should be, its white virtual eyes are pure red.

The scientist laughed. "Ha! I knew we could make shadow conversion work, now it is the Shadow Type; resists every known type in addition to doing more damage."

Lillie was disgusted as she put a dusk ball into the machine. "GO SNAG BALL!"

Shake... shake... shake... pop!

The shadow Porygon2 was barely caught, it generated three dark beams as it hit the Golett and Raichu.

Lillie took the Raichu's ball in preparation for a switch. "Shockums come back! Cain get in to this fight!"

Lillie looked at the Porygon 2 that was struggling to move and shouted with determination to save it. "Cain, use razor leaf! Onua, mega punch!"

The combined attacks did little against the Porygon 2.

The scientist glared at the two pokemon and smirked maliciously at Lillie. "They are certainly as useful now as they were then. Good job raising them and showing how far tender loving care actually gets them!"

Lillie gave Cott a cold stare as she prepared the next dusk ball.

"GO SNAG BALL!"

Shake... shake... shake... click!

She petted her Leafeon and Golett on a job well done; Elio and the Hitmonchan had Cott cornered. "So, how you want this done Mac? Electrical or just blunt?"

The Hitmonchan raised his fists, Lillie signaled Elio with a thumbs down.

Elio responded on both accounts. "It's your lucky day, you get the double fist. Ready Mac? One, two..."

The scientist tried to figure out what the kid was talking about he heard.

"Three!"

Elio punched scientist square in the jaw while the Hitmonchan starred in hesitation. The punch from Elio sent he scientist across a desk, laying on his back against a wall for a K.O.

Elio's was startled that his pokemon didn't go through with it. "Mac... why didn't you follow my lead?"

The Hitmonchan folded his arms and argued; The Dex translated. "BZZT! If I did, his head would have went splat! BZZT!"

The Hitmonchan sighed trying to think of something better. "BZZT! He deserve much worse... but I am sure you will figure something out boss. BZZT!"

Elio found one answer. "Leaving him to rot in a cell with a busted jaw?"

Hitmonchan nodded. "BZZT! He might have difficulty talking but that would be more than enough. BZZT!"

Lillie obtained DNA samples.

Rotom Dex scanned the case. "BZZT! These samples contain DNA of the following; Eevee, Espurr, Tyrouge and Larvitar. We could use them to traverse the rooms if they are needed. BZZT!"

Lillie continued to comfort her Leafeon and Golett. "There there. He won't any of you ever again. Elio, did you even know what that thumbs down was?"

Elio was worried that he crossed the line. "Either you were not approving of me punching this guy in the face OR you were wanting me to do it. I picked the later."

Lillie took a deep breath as she realized what she just did. "You are correct, these horrible people deserve exactly what is coming to them. Why does this still make me feel uneasy?"

Elio answered. "Because you are a much more forgiving person than I am. One question still remains. Judgment?"

Lillie was confusion. "What?"

Elio smiled as he explained. "Just said it!"

Lillie was hesitate to answer, then nodded. "If they are anywhere close to as terrible as this person, do as you will."

Elio joked. "So go over the top in how we kick their butts?"

Lillie sighed. "Go over the top!"

Elio and Lillie progress to the next room; it had strange coffins that they did not want to touch and tubes filled with liquid. More Cipher Peons rush in with a horde of pokemon. Elio sent out the Heracross to do a repeat of last time. "MEGA EVOLVE THEN PIN MISSILE! WIPE OUT THAT HORDE!"

Lillie sighed at Elio's shouting. With one man remaining over the peons that escaped for their lives, a bald scientist that the duo hope was not like the last one.

Elio took a deep breath as he approached. "So, explain your part in this."

The R&D pressed the glasses back to his forehead. "I was part of the group that tried to improve the shadow formula to see if we could create shadow pokemon capable of evolving. It stopped being science when we got through at least seven of them, we were done with the research at that point but Admin Ein and Frankas wanted to cont..."

Elio interrupted. "Yeah, yeah I know already. I am still going to kick your butt."

Vs Cipher R&D Rowf

Rowf sent out a closed purple flower known as Cherrim and a red turtle with a coal like shell that emitted drought.

Elio sent his Incineroar to join the Heracross as he saw the Cherrim open up its petals, revealing a yellow happy face and pink petals. "BRIMMY USE FIRE FANG ON THAT CHERRIM! PUNCTCHY ROCK BLAST THE TORKOAL!" The Incineroar bit into the Cherrim before tossing it out of the fight, the mega Heracross kept shooting rocks at the Torkoal until it was knocked out. The scientist sighed in defeat as he called the two knocked out pokemon back and sent out a cloud like creature known as Castform.

Elio's Aura Reader activated. "That Castform is a shadow pokemon."

Elio called the two pokemon back for Cofagrigus and Hypno. The Castform shot a dark beam toward the ceiling; as the ceiling turned to a shadow sky, it took the form of a purple shroud with a dark face around yellow eyes.

Elio shouted at the two. "REMMER, HYPNOSIS! MAKUTA USE WILLO WISP IN CASE REMMER MISSES!"

The Cofagrigus prepared its flames, the Hypno was able to hypnotize the Castform before the willo wisp was needed. Elio placed another dusk ball into the machine.

"GO SNAGBALL!"

Shake... shake... shake... click!

The scientist oddly enough sat down and let himself get tied up. "We still have some left over equipment and notes used in the latest experiment we did. One file is in this room. If you want you can have them."

Elio was still giving him a scowl. "Stay here. You still played a major part in this, so we cannot afford to go any easier on you in comparison to the stock goons."

Rowft signed in defeat at the words. "I understand..."

Lillie searched for the file. Ein File UWH.

Lillie's eyes widened as she asked Elio to read the file with her.

"The energy radiating from the ultra wormholes tend to give pokemon an increase in power and intelligence. If this is applied to the shadow pokemon we have, It would be most useful in figuring out if the shadow project has no limit. To create as the locals of Alola would call them, shadow Totem Pokemon."

Elio sighed. "Crap, these Cipher bastards are messing with Ultra Space. If they are trying to add Totem boost to these shadow pokemon, We got bigproblems coming up ahead!" As both are focused on the file, a Peon sneaked up on Lillie.

Vs Cipher Peon Poppy

Poppy sent out a purple ghost with disembodied hands known as Haunter and a possessed stump known as Phantump.

Lillie sent out her two pokemon. "Go Onua, Go Swoops! Swoops use air cutter! Onua shadow punch that Haunter."

The Haunter shined a confusing light at the Golett, the Pidgeot critically sliced through the Phantump with wind and dealt considerable damage to the Haunter. The Golett punched the Haunter in the face with its ghostly fists for a K.O.

Next pokemon Poppy sent out was a black pink eyed doll with a zipper over its mouth.

Aura Reader activated. "That Banette is a shadow pokemon."

Lillie called back her Golett for her Leafeon and shouted. "Swoops, hit that Banette with a sand attack!"

The Pidgeot slapped sand into the Banette, it still glowed a dark aura in an attempt to shadow break the Pidgeot; it hit but the Pidgeot was still able to fly back in the air and toss more sand at the Banette.

Lillie shouted at her Leafeon. "Cain use razor leaf!" The leafs sliced through Banette as it tried to shadow break Lillie. In a purple glow it rammed at a wall instead as Lillie dodged; a purple shock wave was seen leaving a crack in the wall.

Lillie's heart was racing as she placed another dusk ball into the machine. "GO SNAG BALL!"

Shake... shake... shake... click!

The Peon looked at the relaxing Lillie. _"I thought getting a jump scare would work. Guess not."_

She willingly joined the scientist among the tied up. The two progressed deeper into the labs, they are blocked by another door, one that has a similar golden face on its main panel, Elio recognized the mask. _"Makuta's mask?"_

Elio sent out the Cofagrigus; the door recognized the Cofagrigus mask.

In the room is another scientist, moving some old files along and reading the next. "Least the shadow pokemon project improved with all the pokemon that were discovered, one of them use to be a human in life. A major improvement in comparison to the pokemon normally found in Kanto, Johto and Hoenn."

Elio signaled his Cofagrigus to sneak up on him. The Cofagrigus used his tendrils to lower himself down and crawled his way to the busy R&D.

Lillie signaled a thumbs down on the person. "You two can do what you want with him afterwards but I am joining this battle." The scientist heard a voice and turned around, he saw a large sarcophagus spring to life. _"HOLY SHI..."_

Vs Cipher R&D Mesak

Mesak sent out a large ancient insect known as Armaldo and a green barnacle known as Cradily in reflex.

Both Aura Readers activated. "That Armaldo and Cradily are shadow pokemon."

Lillie joined the fight. "Go Shockums!"

Elio ordered now he had the chance. "Makuta use willo wisp that Cradily."

Lillie shouted at her Raichu "Shockums use thunder wave on that Armaldo!" The Armaldo was paralyzed, the Cradily was burned by the strange flames. The Cradily glowed a dark aura as it unleashed a shadow rave on both pokemon, pushing the Cofagrigus back; the Armaldo would not move.

Elio smiled with his vengeful Cofagrigus. "MAKUTA SHADOW BALL THAT CRADILY!"

Lillie shouted at the Raichu. "Shockums use thunderbolt on that Armaldo!" The Cradily continued raving, as the Armaldo was still paralyzed.

Elio charged up a net ball into the machine to use on the Armaldo. "GO SNAG BALL!"

Lillie placed another dusk ball in the snag machine to toss at the Cradily at the same time as Elio's throw. Both shouted in unison

"GO SNAG BALL!"

Shake... shake... shake... click!

The scientist sent out two more pokemon, A Gyarados and a large blue seal known as Sealeo.

Aura Reader activated again. "That Sealeo is a shadow pokemon."

Lillie glared in determination toward Elio. "Focus on saving that one, me and Shockums will handle the Gyarados!"

Elio responded by ordering the Cofagrigus to use a Willo wisp on the Sealeo, it was burned. The Sealeo glowed a dark energy and tried to use shadow break on Lillie, the Cofagrigus stood in the way to take the hit, mummifying its thick fat in laughter. The Raichu made quick work of the Gyrarados as Elio charged up another net ball. "GO SNAG BALL!"

Shake...shake...shake... click!

The angry Cofagrigus started to say something to the terrified scientist, giving a sharp glowing red eyed frown. Dex was very unerved as he began translating. "BZZZT! Boss, you might want to hear this. BZZT! Do you remember me? How you took me from my pleasant home in the tombs? I remember you though! BZZZT!"

As the Dex finished translating, the Cofagrigus erupted the contents of its body; mummy bandages engulfed the scientist as as he was being wrapped up.

The Cofagrigus proceeded to drag the victim into its body, Elio saw enough and got between the Cofagrigus and the scientist. "Okay, Makuta that is enough!"

The Cofagrigus halted for a moment. "BZZZT! Translating! Master, why do you not let me have my vengeance? BZZT!"

Elio smiled and responded. "Because it is funnier to see this guy deal with soiled pants before he gets hauled away to a very funny place. That place in question is jail which while nowhere near as dramatic as being mummified alive. I heard it is much worse."

The Cofagrigus rolled his eyes as it relied on the Rotom Dex to translate and loosened the bandages. "BZZT! Ah cruel mercy. Fine. BZZT!"

Lillie tied up the gibbering traumatized scientist as Elio gathered what looked interesting in the room, they found two things; another Elevator key and a file.

Frankas File M.E?

Lillie read it out loud. "Since that fiasco with making the shadow pokemon evolve was not going anywhere. What of mega evolution? Where the pokemon is forced to take a drastic change. The "bond" between trainer and pokemon is not exactly mandatory for such a change. Going to work on what is considered by many to be the worse of the Mega evolved pokemon and see where that leads."

The duo sighed in anger as Lillie found the last batch of DNA samples; Scraggy, Zorua, Golette and Venonat. A Peon fell from the ceiling. _"I have been holding this position for twenty minutes and you people HAD to start reading."_

Vs Cipher Peon Marco

Elio stepped in to defend Lillie as she was lost in a train of thought.

The peon sent out a Magneton and a Machoke. "BRIMMY! REMMER! LETS SWAT HIM OUT!"

The Incineroar and Hypno were sent out. "BRIMMY USE FIRE FANG ON THAT MAGNETON! REMMER PSYBEAM THAT MACHOKE TILL IT STOPS MOVING!"

Magneton used thunder bolt on the Incineroar before being bit by fiery fangs. The Hypno not only hit the Machoke with a psybeam, but he left it dazed and confused. The Machoke tried to use dynamic punch on the Incineroar and slammed its head on the floor in confusion. The Incineoar was hit by thunder bolt again as he finished off the Magneton in a darkest lairate, the Hypno shot another psychic beam at the Machoke; making sure it did not get back up. K.O!

The peon gritted his teeth. "Okay you like doing that then?"

He sent out a Shiftry.

Aura Reader activated. "That Shiftry is a shadow pokemon."

Elio swapped Hypno for Heracross, the Shiftry let loose a dark haunting song, dazing both the Heracross and Incineroar as they panicked. The Incineroar tried to lunge at the Shiftry with fiery fangs, he hit a desk instead. Hypno tried to use hypnosis and hit himself in the head with the pendulum. The Shiftry gust a shadow rave at the opposing pokemon for significant damage. The Incineroar lunged at the Shiftry again; tossing the Shiftry aside with fangs aflame.

Elio saw the opportunity and charge up another dusk ball. "GO SNAG BALL!"

Shake... shake... shake... click.

The peon laughed bitterly at the two. "You know what, you can go in that death zone for all I care."

The peon hurled a smoke bomb in an effort to get away. As the duo descended into the third and final floor, they took a deep breath in preparation for what they may find.

The first thing they found on the third floor was a well kept lab room with a case of DNA samples of the pokemon; Audino, Heracross, Swampert, Lopunny, Garchomp, Steelix, Banette, Blazikin, Sceptile and Ampharos. Elio and Lillie were startled with when they discovered who's lab room it was.

Elio spoke his mind. "Okay Frankas was not kidding when he said this was his next project. Some of these shadow pokemon we fought already!"

Lillie checked a cache containing a particular stone. Lillie obtained a Banetite.

Elio smiled at Lillies prize. "Sweet, another mega stone!"

Lillie smiled back teasingly. "Medic has everything needed for this region anyways. All he needs is a bulky partner to work with."

Elio nodded. "I know, Medic is good for doubles in both offense and support."

Lillie's smile faded in thought as she regarded all the shadow pokemon they accumulated. "Elio, I got a question to ask. When this is over, what are we going to do with all these pokemon?"

Elio answered nervously. "They are ours to do what ever we want. But there is no way we would keep every last one of them. Our options are; Give them back to the trainers they were stolen from if they were stolen, release them back into the wild or find good homes for them."

Lillie asked. "Like what you had planned for Punctchy? Why?"

Elio continued. "Because with the stolen pokemon, it would be the right thing to do unless we want to horde them, or with the wild pokemon it is going to be more complicated. In regards to Punctchy specifically, I did something rather mean to someone back home; I am testing Punctchy out because he loves bug types and I want to see Heracross's power for myself."

Lillie's eyes widened knowing who Elio is talking about. "Mr Guzma? You told me he has improved himself as a person and as a trainer why him though?"

Elio answered Lillies question. "When I said mean, I meant I did a combo. There was a festival a couple months ago that had a pokemon egg as a first place prize. It was the only prize in question and he got second place yet again. To make matters worse, it hatched into a bug type that is very special."

Lillie's eyes widened as she guessed the pokemon. "The same species as Solaire and Sunne; Volcarona?"

Elio laughed. "Yes, the guy is normally fine about it as long as I don't show off Soliare to him. Some of the grunts have **not** let the flame die down, especially when Solaire evolved... right in front of Guzma."

Lillie wanted to finish the conversation as she did find the circumstances to be terrible. "What of Cain and the ones who don't want to leave? What of the ones we cannot find good homes for?"

Elio took a deep breath and answered the last question Lillie wanted to ask. "For Cain and the others in our teams, we are stuck with them. For the others we cannot find a good place for, we are also stuck with them. This includes Punctchy if things do not go according to plan."

He looked in the hall over, Lillie gave him a proud hug. "I think this would lead towards something."


	28. Act 2 Chapter 18 Panicking Revelations

Elio and Lillie entered the final room; they found what looked like a containment cage, a desk filled with notes and a strange machine meant to hold things in place.

Rotom Dex flared nervously. "BZZT! Boss... something is here. BZZT!"

Elio felt his back tingling."Is here? It also looked like something was here!"

Lillie spot a faint spark zooming across the room, her Aura Reader picked something up. A faint familiar sounding static cry was heard from the machine.

The central machine turned into an orange color as it animated, blue eyes stared where the central point of the machine is, it grew a horn on its head and floated revealing an evil smile as its coils glowed blue; the Reader confirmed the foe. "That Rotom is a shadow pokemon!"

Dex responded in shock. "BZZT! Brother? What they done to you?! BZZT!"

Elio looked back in shock. "Do you actually know this Rotom?"

The Dex grinned nervously. "BZZZT! No not really. Thought it build dra..."

The Rotom Dex was shot by a black lightning bolt, crashing at a wall turned off; the shadow Rotom roared a mechanical bellow. Tendrils from the containment cage dragged Elio in it. He punched and bit the mechanical tendrils to no avail as it hurled him in and raised the glass holed wall up. Lillie looked in shock as she realized she was going to have to fight the approaching creature alone, she took a deep breath as she prepared for battle.

VS Shadow Rotom

"Shockums! Onua! Come out!" Lillie sent out the Raichu and Golett. The Rotom aimed a lightning coil at the Raichu. As it shot a dark lightning bolt; the Raichu was knocked off her feet and sitting on the ground.

Lillie posed for the Z move " Shockums, use GIGAVOLT HAVOC! Onua use shadow punch on that Rotom."

The large lightning bolt hit Rotom, it still stood but significant damage was seen as its mechanical limbs started to twitch, the punch from the shadows dealt more. The Rotom roared as it aimed another shadow bolt at the the Raichu, she dodged with a role as Lillie smiled in determination as she saw the machine breaking down. "Shockums! Onua! Keep attacking!"

The Raichu shot at the Rotom as it pressed forward and short circuited. It was the Goletts shadow punch that fell the creature, the Rotom faded from the machine.

Lillie sighed in relief as she turned towards Elio. "Don't worry, I will get you out as soon as this Rotom is captur..."

Elio saw the machine moved again, he looked in horror. "Lillie... that Rotom is still active!"

The Rotom returned back into the machine in a faster pace, it roared as it sent wires across the room. It tore apart nearby machinery as it built itself a much larger and more menacing form.

The form had crab like legs, its mechanical limbs look like that of large pincer like claws. Its central body was much bulkier from added plating. The Rotom lunged forward ready to crush Lillie with its new claws. Lillie flinched, before the Golett tried to block the blow, the Rotom kept pushing with his claws against the tiny pokemon. The Golett looked back at its trainer and it glowed, growing in size considerably, its body becoming as bulky as the Rotom before it. The newly evolved Golurk put all its weight into tossing the Rotom back. The Rotom roared even louder as it flared up a familiar looking aura.

Both trainers recognized it. "Totem Aura!"

VS Totem Rotom Engine

Lillie sent back her Raichu for something that can help her Golurk take the monstrosity on. "Go Medic! Mega evolve!"

The Audino transformed into its mega form as the Rotom aimed its coils at the Golurk to gun it down. The Golurk took the black lighting with only a significant scratch as it prepared its next move.

Lillie ordered the two pokemon. "Onua use shadow punch! Medic use heal pulse on Onua to keep him up!"

The Golurk complied as it punched the Rotom in the face with a fist from the shadows, the Audino prayed and sent out a heal pulse to mend the damage from the shadow lightning.

The Rotom lunged both its claws at the Golurk in an attempt to crush it. It was a struggle but the Golurk shook it of as it punched yet again. Audino kept healing. The Rotom laughed maniacally as it caused a shadow panic, confusing both the Golurk and Audino. As the Audino tried to heal, he tripped and caused the Golurk's vision to clear. Rotom lunged at the Golurk yet again, pinning it down as it prepared its next shot, Audino was able to heal Golurk. Rotom glared as it shot two shadow lightning bolts at the Golurk, then dashed toward Lillie to try and crush her again. The Audino used his psychic abilities to try holding the Rotom in place. The Rotom roared as it slowly kept going. The Golurk got up and saw what was happening, grabbed the Rotom from behind and tossed it with all its weight. Sending itself crashing with the Rotom.

In the mist of the battle, Lillie saw the Rotom still active; battered, its legs have been torn off from the toss, trying to levitate but to no avail. "Onua, it's no longer levitating, finish it with stomping tantrum!"

The Golurk stomped toward the Rotom, it was shattered into countless pieces. The Rotom waddled its way out of the wreckage, showing its true form, a tiny orange piece of plasma with blue eyes. It wasweakly trying to to use shadow bolt again as Lillie charged up a timer ball into the machine. "GO SNAG BALL!"

Shake... shake... shake... click!

Lillie sighed in relief. "Got ya!"

As she petted her Audino, she found the control panel for the glass cage. "Onua, if I pressed the wrong button, break that cage open to get Elio out."

The Golurk walked toward Elio to see what was about to happened. The glass cage slid down as Lillie found what she was looking for.

Elio rushed to give Lillie a congratulating hug. "That fight was awesome. I knew you would beat it!"

The duo embraced for a moment until they found some files in what remained of a desk.

The Rotom Dex came through from the initial shock."BZZT! What happened? That Rotom is he.."

Lillie answered in concern. "Captured, yes. Are you okay?"

The Dex smirked. "BZZT! If this were any other dex it would have been fried. BZZT!"

Elio breathed in panic as he read the file.

Ein File. Cm

"With the Cosmog having evolved into a Cosmoem. We are one step closer to obtaining the candidates needed for XD-005 through XD-011. Once this creature evolves into one of the two pokemon of legends we will have it turned into another of the XD shadow pokemon Code named XD-004. Shadow pokemon that are completely subservient and should be immune to effects of the Purify Chamber. From there we will have it go into Ultra Space to retrieve the candidates."

Elio yelled out. " _XD-005 through..._ You got to be kidding me! Of course they would do this!"

He was having a mental break down as Lillie found a USB port containing something. "Hey Rotom, could you see what this is for us?"

The Dex plugged the port in. "BZZT! Coordinates towards some important places around the world BZZT! This would take a while to download. BZZT!"

Lillie confronted Elio who was staring at the files breathing heavily. "What did you find?"

Elio looked at Lillie in absolute fear. "Bad news, **very bad news**! We got to get out of this lab and prepare. I will explain on the way back to the H.Q."

As Lillie told Elio to calm down, the two found an elevator to take them back to where they came from.

On exiting the lab, they found a large high tech black pick up truck. Coming out of it is was a mechanic with a red beard and yellow eyes. "Huh? What are kids doing here? Listen this lab is off limits have dangerous equipment laying around and you will get hurt."

The peon whispered to the man. "Huh? These have been the two messing around with our plans? You sure?"

The peon handed over a screen to the Admin, his concern turned to caution. "Oh. I see now."

He looked at the Rotom Dex downloading something. "Phew, this would make things simple. If you two don't want to get hurt, hand over that Rotom."

Elio was about to snap from stress before he took a deep breath and answered in a stoic smile. "As annoying as Dex is, I am afraid we cannot do that, he has been with us for quite a while."

The Admin shook his head. "I don't want to do this to a couple of kids but what ever happens now is on you."

Vs Cipher Admin Mal

Mal sent out a large bell known as Bronzong and a Claydol. Aura Readers activated. "That Bronzong and Claydol are shadow pokemon."

Lillie rushed to Elio's side and tossed a healed Raichu out of her ball. "Shockums! Lets finish this day in a victory!"

Elio rushed to get the Incineroar out "BRIMMY GET OUT THERE!"

Lillie ordered her Raichu paralyze the Bronzong with a thunder wave as Elio ordered his Incineroar bite into the Claydol; leaving a burn. The Bronzong tried to so something, but could not move, the Claydol sent out a white beam into the sky. "BRIMMY! FIRE FANG THE BRONZONG!"

Lillie prepared another dusk ball for the Claydol as she saw the shadow sky.

"Go snag ball!"

Shake... Shake... Shake... click!

The Bronzong, was still paralyzed as the Admin sent out another pokemon; an odd looking deer that intimidated the opposing pokemon. Aura Readers activated. "That Stantler is a shadow pokemon."

As the Raichu paralyzed the Stantler, Elio prepared an ultra ball for the Bronzong.

"GO SNAG BALL!"

Shake... shake... shake... click!

The Stantler rushed at the Raichu in a dark Aura, doing significant damage with shadow end. Elio shouted at his Incineroar. "USE DARKEST LAIRATE ON THAT STANTLER!"

The spinning Incineroar did significant damage. Mal sent out his next pokemon, a Garbador.

Lillie posed for her Z move "GIGAVOLT HAVOC!" Raichu shot at the Garbador, it still stood as it hurled a large chunk of gunk into the Incineroar for a knock out.

Elio growled as he called the Incineroar back. "GRR. REMMER LETS SHOW THEM HOW IT IS DONE." The Hypno was ready for battle. The Admin sent out a large yellow sandy hippo known as Hippowdon that let loose a stream of sand.

Lillie placed a great ball into the machine for the Stantler.

"GO SNAG BALL!"

Shake... shake... shake... click!

Elio barked at the Hypno. "SHUT THAT HIPPOWDOWN DOWN WITH HYPNOSIS!" The Hypno sent the Hippowdown into a deep sleep as Lillie swapped the Raichu to Golurk in preparation for what is coming. The Hypno ate the Hippowdons dreams of sand bathing, knocking him out with a critical hit.

The Admin shook his head. "I was hoping to just knock you two out. But that is not happening."

He sent out a Steelix with a stone wedged on its a forehead.

The Aura Readers activated. "That Steelix is a shadow pokemon!"

Elio shouted "REMMER USE HYPNOSIS! GIVE US TIME TO REACT TO THIS!"

Mal lifted a key stone for mega evolution, the Steelix transformed into a much more rigged creature, its edges look like diamonds as metal scales circle around its body, letting loose a loud high pitch roar. The Hypno send the Steelix into a deep sleep as Elio prepared to switch to Heracross.

Lillie shouted. "Onua, use stomping tantrum to weaken that Steelix!" As the ground shook, the Steelix was barely scratched.

In a dark aura the Steelix shocked itself to a Heracross mega evolving. It roared as it continued glowing and leaped at the trainers for a shadow crash; the Golurk and Heracross blocked the slam, took the full damage, lifted the heavy creature and tossed it back to the truck. Elio and Lillie saw the opening as they had the Golurk continued stomping and the Heracross fighting the Steelix in close combat. As the Heracross hurled it back even further, the Steelix roared again.

Elio shouted loudly. "Lillie, now this is our chance, take as many timer balls into the snag machine and toss as many as you can!"

Elio tossed the first one.

"GO SNAG BALL!"

Shake... shake... pop!

The Steelix charged. Lillie tossed hers.

"GO SNAG BALL!"

Shake... shake... shake... POP!"

Steelex got closer. Elio tossed the next one.

"GO SNAG BALL!"

Shake... Shake... pop!

The Steelix lunged at the Golurk and Heracross, Lillie took one more timer ball. "GO SNAG BALL!"

The ball whistled.

Shake... click!

The Admin was impressed at what just happened, his eyes widened and he gave a friendly smile. "Huh? You might be able to make it to Citadark after all."

Lillie tilted her head in confusion, in comparison to the last two admins, he is acting way too friendly. "Aren't you mad at us or something?"

Mal shook his head. "Not really, though you are getting in the way of our plans and that will cause more problems for you if you keep it up. The machine you fought in the labs was needed to keep these scamps from getting away once we are able to make more of the XD's. I personally built that machine with the Shadow Rotom serving as the machines brain. Now we are going to have to do things much more manually."

As Elio glared at the man, an Alakazam teleported behind the Admin.

"Huh? The Grand Master wants me for something?"

Both Mal and Alakazam disappeared, with a peon hiding behind a box not thrilled."The Grand Master picked him up and left me behind? You know what, I'm sure someone else will pick me up instead?"

As he let himself get tied up, Lillie asked the Rotom Dex where is Citadark?

"BZZT! Citadark island use to be the stronghold of Cipher twelve years ago BZZZT! The only way to this island is from a very speedy boat able to transverse the whirlpools surrounding it. It is going to take a couple days to find someone to make us a boat. Least of all a month for us to even get a boat. BZZT!"

Before Elio snapped in panic the Dex continued in a wink. "BZZT! Thankfully our old friends at Gateon Port have the kind of boat to take us there. We just need to ask and fetch parts. BZZT!"

Lillie looked at Elio, who still has not truly calmed down.

She asked in concern. "Elio? Could you explain what you read in those files."

Elio's face turned to fear as he tried to think of the words. "These people have gotten there hands on a Cosmog and have every intent to evolve it. Turn it into a shadow pokemon **and then** use it to round up some of the Ultra Beast to turn **them** into shadow pokemon. Specifically this XD what ever!"

Lillies eyes widened on hearing the information. "Then this means we have to get to Citadark now!"

Elio agreed. "I think this XD class is the same category as what they done to this one pokemon I heard about. Lugia!"

He handed Lillie the page that talked about the XD formula.

Lillie was left speechless. " _How could they..._ Elio, do you still have the Moon flute?"

Elio's fear changed to relief as he pulled out the old relic. "Do you still have the Sun flute?"

Lillie brought out the identical relic save for colors and symbols.

Elio took a deep breath. "Then we still have time, if Cosmog has evolved into its second stage, then the only way they can make this go fast is if they have both flutes. Lillie, in case they turned the Cosmog into an XD shadow pokemon and use it to capture the Ultra Beasts. We are going to need these!"

Elio opened the bag containing thirty unused Beast Balls, Lillie cringed as she saw the things then glared in questioning. "What are we going to do with these Ultra Beast afterwar..."

Elio interrupted. "Funny enough, as much destruction those pokemon can cause. They rather be home. These Cipher guys are going to stoop to a new low if they do this XD crap on them. With Nebby's power we can send these Ultra Beast home after saving them. If we run into any Shadow Ultra Beast as we storm Citadark. These are our only reliable way of capturing them."

Lillie continued to glare. "Where did you find this information?"

Elio's still kept a determined frown. "When I was helping Interpol clean up the Ultra Beast mess that was left over. Wicke went out of the way to give the Interpol members some Beast Balls which in turn they gave them to me. I did a good job at containing these creatures that I had plenty left over. I kept them around in case I have to deal with this Ultra Beast crap ever again."

Lillie thought over all the Ultra Beast Elio has hidden behind everyone's back. "If you want to send these home afterward, why did you not already do it with the ones you caught back then?"

Elio looked Lillie in the eyes in apology. "I already tried that, they rather stay with me. The ones Cipher are going to turn weapons... they would have been given a bad first impression of this world and would want nothing to do with it."

Lillie's glare turned into tears of fear. "If these people are after the Ultra Beasts, then what do they really want with us?"

Elio did not want to think about the reason but continued anyways. "There is a reason for an Ultra Beast to go after Fallers like you and me. They mistake the wormhole energy we give off as a way home, thus they try to go home. Problem is since we are not a doorway well... you get the idea. With what shadow pokemon are and how these Ultra Beast can be captured like any other pokemon..."

Elio gritted his teeth in fear just imagining why. "Please Lillie, don't make me think about this."

Lillie embraced him in an attempt to calm him down. "Then don't, let us focus on doing something about this. Then we can send them back home when it is all over."

Elio returned the hug. "Our next plan; we go back to the H.Q, get what we need gathered then talk to the two mechanics if they are still willing to talk to us again?"


	29. Act 2 Chapter 19 Getting a Boat

Elio and Lillie return to the H.Q, they prepare the next batch of shadow pokemon.

"BZZZT! Dunsparce has regained a careful nature and he has regained the moves Baton Pass, Glare, headbutt and coil BZZZT!"

Elio rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Hey Rotom, got a small favor to ask. Since we are starting to get full on shadow pokemon going into the chambers. Think that announcing what every single Pokemon regains would get... repetitive once we start having large numbers?"

The Rotom Dex smirked as he listened. "BZZT! Fine. BZZT!"

Bibarel, Kingdra and Axew had opened the door to their hearts opened. Lillie prepared to place the Steelix, Porygon-2, Castform and Stantler into the machine as Elio took the healed ones out.

Lillie sent a message to the mechanic shop regarding a way to get to Citadark as Elio swapped the Heracross for the Yanma before being sent one back.

"If you want to talk about that, you may want to come here in person."

Elio and Lillie head toward the Junk Shop to explain to Perr what they were asking of him. The mechanic showed the two an old but still very usable boat.

Elio saw the blue fined like design and asked. "Is this boat based off of Kyogre?"

The mechanic nodded. "Yes, an old friend of ours was able to convince that inventor to let us have it. With all that has happened as well as the storms around the island being stronger than last time, we need a few more parts to make Robo-Kyogre up to date."

Elio grinned. "So we go bug the inventor one more time and get into another fight with Chobin. Maybe now I get to see Robo Groudon's Primal Reversion before we delve into another hell hole."

Elio smiled to Lillie and asked. "I gave up on asking to drive the bike, but you think I can finally use Z moves again? It has been over a week."

Lillie smiled back . "Let us see how your arm healed first." As she undid the bandages, she saw that bite wound was mostly healed, they just need to get the stitches removed and keep it clean. "Once we go back to the H.Q first, we just need to remove the stitches."

Once the duo went back to the H.Q for medical reasons, they head to Kaminko's house for what was hoped to be the final time.

Elio knocked this time in anticipation for Chobin to come out. "You two here to steal things again?"

Elio stopped caring to reason with him as the circumstances were dire enough. "Yes I am hear to steal glory. Bring out that Robo- Groudon and show me its full power!"

The assistant was confused as he adjusted his glasses. " _This is normally the time where you make fun of me... very well."_ The assistant walked in the house, the statue moved again in preparation for the Robo-Groudon.

Elio sent out the balls containing Hitmonchan and Cofagrigus before smiling in excitement.

Vs Robo groudon MKII

The machines plates shifted as it generated large amounts of heat as Chobin pressed several buttons and pulled the lever. "Begin Primal reversion!"

The sky itself brightened with harsh sunlight. Elio shouted. "MAC, MAKUTA LETS SHOW HIM HOW FAR WE CAME!"

The Hitmonchan and Cofagrigus were sent out. "MAKUTA! SINCE THAT THING IS PROBABLY A FIRE TYPE, USE SHADOW BALL! MAC USE MACH PUNCH!"

The Hitmonchan made a dent into the machine before it stomped it foot and countered the punch with precipice blades; knocking the Hitmonchan out. Cofagrigus hurled a dark blob at the machine. "MAC! RETURN, GO BRIMMY!" Coming out of the ball was an Incineroar that sized up its opponent. Elio crouched and roared in preparation for the Z Move. "MALICIOUS MOONSAULT!" The Incineroar glowed in energy, then leaped at a lamp post.

Elio raised two fingers in the air shouting. "End this fight!" The Incineroar grinned before he jumped over precipice blades destroying the lamp post and flipped in the air before body slamming the Robo Groudon. The machine began to deactivate from too much damage, Chobin climbed out with his glasses uneven. Elio sighed in relief at the victory. "Phew... okay that was a battle, thank you."

Chobin was adjusting his glasses before smirking. "Your an odd person, but thanks for letting Chobin test this at full power."

Lillie walked to the door as Elio was congratulating his Incineroar. "Excuse me doctor, we are looking for some more parts."

The voice behind the speaker asked. "Again, what are they this time?"

Lillie took a deep breath as she said the more generic parts in addition to thrusts, a damp rock and a water stone.

The voice crackled. "They are trying to modify Robo-Kyogre? Go right on in."

The duo obtained the the parts needed before delivered them to Matt and Perr. They were told it would take three days maximum to upgrade the boat.

Elio asked Lillie. "So, while we wait for this. I would like to give Mount Battle a try myself tomorrow, we need Odon to evolve very soon and if Citadark is as bad as it sounds... we need to prepare."

Lillie held Elios hand as they walk toward the bike for a drive back to the H.Q.

As Elio and Lillie present themselves to the base of Mount Battle, they reach the receptionist desk. "Since we gotten tougher since the last time, I am going to reach Area Five. Wish me luck."

Lillie found a good seat and watched Elio begin, she was thinking about some of the things Elio has mentioned. Specifically the question. _"As hurt as these shadow pokemon are... how bad is the XD ones in comparison?"_ No matter how horrible it was to think about, Lillie knew that this was just another reason to stop Cipher.

Like Lillie's trip before, Area 1-3 were easy to Elio. It was during Area 4's that his Yanma finally learned the move ancient power. A mandatory component to evolving, the Yanma glowed grew bigger became more slick as it became Yanmega. After defeating the battle master of Area 4, it was time for Elio to tackle Area 5. For what was the half way marker, Area 5 was rather tough in terms of some of the opposing trainers having pokemon close to his in training. Not that Elio mind the challenge, as he approached Battle Master number 5.

Vs Battle Master Sunny

Sunny sent out a Liligant and a familiar looking monkey from back in Alola known as Passimian "Two Priority threats? BRIMMY! MAC! LETS TAKE THEM OUT!"

The Lilligant summoned strong light with sunny day. The Passimian detected the mach punch and dodged. "BRIMMY USE FIRE FANG TO TAKE THAT LILIGANT OUT! WE WILL DEAL WITH THE PASSIMIAN LATER."

Liligant was knocked out in one hit by the fire fang, the Passimian received Lilligants chlorophyll ability to become faster in the sun.

Elio smiled nervously at what he allowed to happen and prepared to call back the Incineroar. " _Yep, now it is even faster._ BRIMMY, SWAP OUT! MAKUTA TAKE THE NEXT HIT!"

The Pasimian engaged the Cofagrigus in close combat, its blows done nothing to the Cofagrigus as Elio ordered the Hitmonchan. "MAC USE MACH PUNCH AGAIN!"The Hitmonchan punched into the Passimian for moderate damage. Sunny sent out another pokemon; a large pitcher plant known as Victreebel.

Elio noticed a pokemon new to him. " _Huh? Lillie told me about this thing. Nasty thing in the sun BUT I am busy already with the faster Passimian._ MAC USE THUNDER PUNCH ON THAT PASSIMIAN! MAKUTA USE SHADOW BALL THE PASIMIAN!"

The Passimian engaged the Hitmonchan in close combat before being punched away by electricity; the Cofagrigus finished off the Passimian with a shadow ball as the Victreebel grew under the sun. Next pokemon sent out was a Charizard. "MAC USE THUNDER PUNCH, MAKUTA USE SHADOW BALL!"

The Victreebel shot a solar beam at the Hitmonchan for a K.O, the Charizard shot a flame thrower at the Cofagrigus for significant solar powered, heat boosted damage. "BRIMMY WE GOT TO PUSH THROUGH, FIRE FANG THAT VICTREEBEL. MAKUTA USE PROTECT!" The Cofagrigus protected itself from the Charizards flame thrower as the Incineroar flared its fangs; the Victreebel shot a sludge bomb at the Incineroar before being knocked out by the sun boosted fire fang. The Charizard finished off the Cofagrigus with another flamethrower as Elio posed for "MALICIOUS MOONSAULT!" The Incineroar leaped into the air and slammed down on the Charizard, ending the fight.

Elio sweated with his Incineroar as he saw the victory. _"Phew, she was not kidding; once you get to the higher ranks these fights get a little nuts."_

As Lillie watched Elio's Yanma evolve she heard noise from behind.

Three Cipher peons in red, blue and green barge in. "You think that is her Huey?" The blue one questioned.

"Yeah, this is our last chance to appease to the Grand Master after that embarrassment at the warehouse Dewey." The red one answered.

"Alright, with the modifications made to the last of our pokemon. We should be able to capture this Faller." Lillie took a deep breath as she took out the balls containing her Pidgeot, Raichu and Gardevoir and tossed them out for a triple battle.

Vs Cipher Peons; Huey, Dewey and Louie

The Cipher trio sent out a Simisear, a Simisage and a Simipour. Aura Reader activated much to Lillie's shock. "They are shadow pokemon."

Lillie look of determination turned into a cold glare of disgust. "You did not turn your own pokemon into..."

Trio were not even intimidated by Lillie as the green peon answered. "Yeah, so?"

Lillie spoke to her three pokemon in a cold tone. "Shockums, use thunderbolt on the Simipour. Swoops use air cutter and Maiden use Psychic on the Simisear."

The three shadow pokemon were brought to their knees from the attacks; they tried to use a shadow burn, a shadow pump and a shadow seed at Lillie. The Gardeviors psychic power prevented all the shots from even going over her. Lillie placed a net ball into the machine to use on the Simipour, she did not even shout as she tossed the ball.

Shake...shake...shake... click!

The Simisear shot a shadow burn at the Raichu, it was not enough damage. The Simisage shot a shadow seed at Gardevoir, it was not enough damage. An Ultra ball is placed into the snag machine to use on the Simisage.

Shake... shake... shake... click!

Lillie asked her Raichu. "Shockums, could you please thunder wave the last one?"

The Raichu realized her trainer was about to have a mental break down and stunned the Simisear. Lillie took a deep breath as she placed a dusk ball into the snag machine to use on the final pokemon.

Shake... shake... shake... click!

The peons attempted to escape as a bystander blocked the way with a Venomoth. "Stop these goons with a sleep powder!"

The Venomoth tossed a green powder to knock out the three peons. The vigilante excused herself with the captured peons as Elio teleported back in the hub with an Abra's assistance. "Back from achieving some glo... Lillie? What happened?"

Elio saw Lillie in tears, she rushed at him to hug him for comfort. As Elio returned the hug he asked the Rotom Dex what has happened; the Rotom Dex didn't want to answer before Lillied asked. "I want to go back to the H.Q."

As they returned to the H.Q; Steelix, Stantler, Casform and Porygon 2 had the door to their hearts open. Elio wass busy organizing who goes into the fifth chamber as Lillie prepared the next shadow pokemon in silence. "Okay, Dirge and the Castform goes into the box. _Wonder what would happen if all normal types are in the chamber?_ "

Elio gave the Herdier, Porygon 2, Steelix and Stantler the names; Terry, Sony, Dirge and Buck. He experimented with the tempo. " _Since Normal types are not super effective against anything this probably won't get anywhere._ " Chamber 5 was raised at max tempo from the four normal types, leaving Elio a bit startled before checking on Lillie.

Lillie placed in three pokemon Elio did not recall even seeing as well as the Swampert and Banette into the box. "Hey Lillie? When did we catch these three?"

Elio was about to finish questioning the three identical pokemon, Simisage, Simisear and Simipour when Lillie's eyes start formed tears that asked Elio to not ask. "Never mind."

Lillie let her Leafeon out of his ball as she assured Elio. "Nothing you need to worry about, I just want to be alone. Don't worry you done nothing wrong." As much as Elio wanted to ask what happened, he knew that something happened while he was away. Lillie did not like what she saw and want to have to be alone.

Elio sighed as he asked her. "Let me know when you feel better, okay?"

Lillie went into one of the rooms she and Elio were using when they visit the H.Q and spent the whole day crying. Cried that these people have stooped low enough to turn their own pokemon into soulless weapons. Her Leafeon understood something wrong in an attempt make the crying stop. Lillie spent half an hour petting the Leafeon as a thank you for the comfort.

Elio knocked on the door after the hour to ask if he could come in.

Lillie calmed down enough and shouted. "Go ahead, no one is stopping you."

As the Elio saw what looked like a stream of tears just rushed, he rubbed her shoulder in an attempt to make her feel better. Lillie turned around and gave him a hug in reflex. "Thank you for helping me."

Elio knew that she was talking about the entire shadow pokemon problem they were dealing with, trainer or not she would not stand seeing pokemon hurt on these levels.

The Dex flared and ruined the mood. "BZZZT! Another batch of shadow pokemon are ready! BZZZT!"

The duo got themselves ready as they see to the Simipour, Simisear, Simisage, Swampert and Banette opened up. Elio organized the sixth chamber for Ninjask, Simisage, Simipour and Simisear. Lillie placed in the Scraggy, Torterra, Honchkrow, Kingler, Bronzong and Seviper.

Elio asked. "Hey Lillie, I want to try something with some of the pokemon stuck in the P.C."

Lillie thought it over. "If it can get them out of storage and let them socialize more... go ahead."

Elio shouted toward the staff. "Hey Krane! Mind if we take a pokemon out and leave them to wander this place?" The professor let them try it depending on what they were bringing out. Elio took out the dusk ball containing Pete the Banette.

Dex asked. "BZZT! Why you bring that one out boss? BZZT!"

Elio answered. "Because it would have been lonely without anyone to interact with."

Dex giggled at his master. "BZZZT! You are saying that because of its nature. BZZZT!"

Elio blushed as the Banette sniffed at Lillie. After a moment of staring, he cheered and hugged her. The Banette initiation into being a sort of pet category pokemon has went very well. It got along with nearly every worker in the H.Q. Nearly everyone stopped feeling sad, scared or angry when ever he was around them.

Lillie looked at Elio in a teasing manner. "You suggested this because you missed having Lost around. Don't you?"

Elio nodded. "Yes because of my overall plan for these pokemon after this nightmare is over, we might as well give some of them a testing run. I want to keep this one around even in times where adding Pete to the team is not the best option. He gets along with Cain and the others very well."

The Banette acted affectionate toward the two trainers as the Rotom Dex joked. "BZZT! Because you two have been a buffet to this guy as of late BZZZT!"

The Banette, did not deny it as the Dex is enjoying himself "BZZT! Oh I am translating this BZZZT! Besides, I know what you did Lillie. BZZZT!"

The Banette looked at her with a creepy smile for a moment before cheering. "BZZZT! You got me away from those people and gave me a place to crash for a bit BZZZT!"

Lillie looked at Elio funny; if he still had that pokedoll she gave him then this should not be much of an issue.

Later in the evening as the duo get ready for the night, they argued over the Banette.

Elio was laying on his bed speaking his point. "Relax Lillie; I still have that Clefairy doll from last year and I have taken enough care of it. Unless Pete has that much of an grudge against those who **give** away their toys to those who are careful instead of tossing them away. We should be fine."

Lillie puffed up her cheeks as she laid on her bed. "Then you keep an eye out fo..." The puffed up cheeks turn into fright as she noticed who was right behind Elio as he was getting ready for the joke. Elio realized that someone listened as he turned around. The Banette sneaked behind his head as he turned.

Then sneaked into Elio's bag when he turned back. "Usually when you start talking about this you fi... Pete is messing with us is he?"

Lillie looked at the back pack as the Banette was nosing around. "Pete, how much of that did you hear?"

The Dex translated what the Banette was saying as it continued to rummage through. "BZZZT! More than enou..."

Banette crawled out of the bag with what looked like a slightly dusty Clefairy doll. "BZZZT! This the thing you were talking about? BZZZT!"

The duo nodded in preparation for the Banette to start acting spooky.

Banette frowned "BZZT! Why are you talking about this keep sake when you have me? BZZT!"

Lillie puffed up her cheeks. "We were thought you had a grudge against us!"

The Banette waved his arms in argument. "BZZT! Not really, all I remember is a cage some zappy zap noises and pain. Then a whole lot of nothing save for wanting to hurt things. Next thing know I saw you two taking me out to greet some swell people. Thought I return the favor more by messing with you two a little. BZZT!"

Elio frowned in questioning. "A little?"

Lillie's cheeks were still puffed up. "If you are going to be a caretaker while we are away doing things, you need to learn that those types of pranks are not funny. Do it again and you are going back into the ball!"

The Banette whined. "BZZT! But I hate being in that thing, it gets lonely. Fine, I will tone down the pranks to be less scary. BZZT!"

Lillie nodded as the Banette took the lecture well. "That is better, if you want you can stay with us for the night. But no pranks."

The Banette smiled as it leaped toward his care taker in affection, Lillie return that affection back and frowned at Elio in guilt. "Sorry but I got Pete tonight. See you in the morning."

Elio frowned in disappointment as he awaited the morning. "I wanted to have Pete..." He had to settled for the Yanmega and the old dusty Clefairy doll.


	30. Act 2 Chapter 20 Enter Citadark!

The next day was uneventful save for Honchkrow, Kingler, Bronzong, Seviper, Scraggy and Torterra having the door to their hearts opened by the machine. Elio placed the healed pokemon back into the P.C as Lillie placed in Krokorok, Exeggutor, Cloyster, Armaldo, Cradily and Swalot into the chambers. The duo mentally prepared themselves for Citadark, what ever they may find on the island is something neither wants to see; but to stop Cipher they must storm the island to rescue the Cosmoem.

While enjoying the rest of the day. Lillie prepared a T.M for return and asked the Leafeon. "Cain, do you want to learn the move return? It is a move that is very strong depending on how much the pokemon likes its trainer!"

The Leafeon nuzzled at Lillie and yipped a yes! Lillie had an idea what Leafeon is trying to forget. "Bite has been good, but if you want to forget that go ahead." Leafeon nodded as he learned the move Return.

As the duo helped around at the H.Q for most of the day; the Cloyster, Cradily, Krokorok, Swalot, Exeggutor and Armaldo had the door to their hearts opened. Elio had the Cloyster, Cradily, Krokorok and Exeggutor arranged in chamber seven. Lillie placed in Basculin, Spoink, Mankey, Skrelp, Clauncher, Sealeo, and Carnivine into the now seven chambers. Dex noticed and shouted. "BZZT! Hey boss, we are running out of shadow pokemon. BZZT!" Elio was smiling at the numbers dwindling, Lillie took a deep breath of relief. "By tomorrow we will have more pokemon to save."

By the start of the third day an Email was received. "RING RING. Alright kids, we have Robo Kyogre ready. If you want to head to Citadark, now is a good time."

Lillie and Elio finished reading the message, both patted each other in the back as they began to leave; Elio waved back at the Banette. "Hey Pete, we are going out for a while. Man the fort!" Lillie gave the Banette a hug before following Elio out, leaving the Banette to sit idly with only the Clefairy doll to keep him company.

The boat looked about as up to date as its land counter part.

Lillie turned to ask the mechanics. "Anything we are to expect on getting to the Island save for more shadow pokemon?"

Perr looked over to the ocean. "Other than the whirlpools being much stronger, if it feel's like the boat is about to give way press the glowing yellow button. Should do the rest."

Elio looked at the slick machine and asked Lillie. "May I drive this?"

Lillie shook her head. "This boat looks more complicated than the bike, you can however press the yellow button if you wish."

Elio grinned that he FINALLY got to operate one of the new rides, Lillie gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Lets get going."

The boat functioned exactly like a speed boat, zooming across the water to a black volcanic island. A whirlpool began to drag the Robo-Kyogre in, which gave Elio all the reason to press his hand on the button. The Robo-Kyogre roared as its additional thrusts pushed out more power, its shape taking a yellow glow to it as it zoomed past the whirlpools and at the docks of Citadark. As they exit the boat, Lillie saw two bulky peons approaching them in the docks. The Yellow one shouted.

"These docks are private property and we are going to have to ask you to leave."

The Red one turned around and smirked. "Ask them? We will make them leave!" Elio and Lillie prepared their pokemon to face the welcoming party.

Vs Cipher Peons Shorty and Fuser

Shorty sent out a large yellow creature with electrical wires for tails known as Electivire. Fuser sent out a large red creature with arm cannons known as Magmortar.

The Aura Readers activated. "Electivire and Magmortar are both shadow pokemon."

Lillie and Elio sent out the Raichu and Hypno.

Lillie shouted. "Shockums use thunder wave on that Magmortar!"

Elio shouted. "REMMER USE HYPNOSIS ON THAT ELECTIVIRE!" The Raichu paralyzed the Magmortar, the Electrivire shot a dark lightning bolt on the Hypno. Magmortar could not move.

The Hypno hypnotized the Electrivire into a deep sleep as Elio prepared the next order. "REMMER HEAL UP WITH DREAM EATER." The Hypno feed on the rather disturbing dreams of violence from the Electrivire.

Lillie swapped her Raichu for her Golurk. "Onua use stomping tantrum on that Magmortar!"

The Magmortar felt the damange from the seismic wave and fell on its knees, it still cannot move its arms from paralysis.

Lillie fed an ultra ball into the machine.

"GO SNAG BALL!"

Shake... shake... shake... click!

Elio seeing a good opportunity fed a dusk ball into the machine.

"GO SNAG BALL!"

Shake... shake... shake... click" Shorty and Fuser sent out a Liepard and a stone that had a purple entity emerge with a green spirits forming a face known as Spiritomb.

The Aura Readers activated. "The Liepard and Spiritomb are shadow pokemon."

Elio and Lillie felt impatient as they charged up their dusk balls in unison.

"GO SNAG BALL!" The dusk balls made a whistle.

Shake... click!

The Hypno knocked the two guards with hypnosis before they fled. As Lillie locked the boat up, both looked at the base of the volcanic island. The rocks are black all over save for the lava flowing into the water. A high tech elevator was seen at the side, but it was locked.

Lillie sighed in defeat. "Look like we are going through the front door."

Neither said anything as they pressed forward into the doorway leading into what looked like a maze. Most of the people they encountered are Cipher peons not in uniform, none had shadow pokemon as the duo cleared them all out. One peon was guarding the door way to the elevator a largebulky man named Krunk.

Elio stepped in to take the peon on. "I got this meat head."

The peon placed his hand over his face at the intruders. " _They don't even pay me for this._ I know you want to go through, but I got strict orders to keep you out."

Vs Cipher Peon Krunk

Krunk sent out an insect carrying a large chunk of stone known as Crustle and a large black bird with a white plume known as Staraptor. Aura Reader activated. "That Crustle and Staraptor are shadow pokemon."

Elio tossed a pokeball and dusk ball. "REMMER! MAKUTA! LETS PUSH THROUGH!" Out of the balls came the Hypno and Cofagrigus. Staraptor glowed a dark aura as it beat down on the Hypno in shadow combat, the Hypno dragged himself up prepared to fight as his trainer shouted. "REMMER USE HYPNOSIS ON THAT STARAPTOR! MAKUTA USE WILLO WISP ON THAT CRUSTLE!"

As the Staraptor fell to swipes from the pendulum, spectral flames from the Cofagrigus burned the Crustle. The Crustle used shadow hold to prevent the two pokemon from escaping. Elio fed a net ball into the machine as he saw a opening for the Crustle. "REMMER NOW IS THE TIME FOR DREAM EATER ON THE STARAPTOR! GO SNAG BALL!"

Shake...shake...shake...click!

Krunk sent out his next pokemon, a large fiery lion known as Pyroar. The Aura Reader activated. "That Pyroar is a shadow pokemon."

Elio wanted to focus the Hypno efforts on the Pyroar ordered him. "REMMER USE HYPNOSIS ON THAT PYROAR AS SOON AS POSSIBLE WHILE I HANDLE THIS STARAPTOR. GO SNAG BALL!"

Shake... shake... shake... click!

The Pyroar glowed a dark aura as it tried to leap at Elio for a shadow break only to be stopped by the Hypno blocking the way. The Hypno was breathing heavily as it swung the pendulum at the Pyroar at point black range, sending it to sleep.

Elio smiled as he grabbed another dusk ball. "Remmer, use dream eater on that Pyroar... then it is all ours!"

Elio fed the dusk ball into the machine as the Hypno weakened the Pyroar. "GO SNAG BALL!"

Shake...shake...shake... click!

The peon walked toward and empty room with some green powder. "Oh I quit, if you need me I'll be knocked out in the other room while you destroy everything on the island."

Lillie was impressed by Elio as he healed up his pokemon. "Lets keep going, this elevator should take us further in.

They duo approached the elevator and found a passenger was already using it.

A pink haired female scientist with two long pony tails ran out out to see what was going on, looking dumbfounded at a couple children intruding. "So you are the intruders here for XD-004? I am so going to have to stop you."

Lillie looked in shock and confusion as the pink haired woman. "What did you do to the Cosmoem? Who are you?"

The stranger looked at her in annoyance. "I have so personally done nothing. Some of the big boys at Cipher took me from parole and so wanted me to overlook some of the minor things with this pokemon." The lady pouted as she explained more. "I would would rather so NOT waste my parole on this since last time they so sent me to a maximum security prison. They like so already created XD-002 and XD-003 with the threat of sending these meanies at me if I didn't agree. They were so an improvement to XD-001 though."

Elio glared at the woman. "XD-001? Are you talking about a Lugia I heard about."

The woman smiled cheerfully. "So you have actually heard of that one little boy. It was like so one of my most wonderful creations ye.."

Lillie stepped forward after both her and the boy have heard enough. Elio walked to the corner and started asking the stranger a question, before Lillie began to have her own words with her. "What is your name by the way? Because I am about to call you Terrible! As in your terrible."

Lillie looked at Elio and smiled at the choice of words. The pink haired stranger gasped asking that he so did not call her that. "Have you so not heard of the Lovrina fan club? Well you two are out. You want to know why?"

Lillie answered. "Because we are not interested?"

Lovrina stomped her feet as the two mocked her. "No! Because I am like so going to defeat you little girl."

Elio laughed at Lovrina. "Ha! Lillie be sure to kick her ass hard." Lillie took two pokeballs out, ready for battle.

Vs Lovrina

Lovrina sent out a rose like creature known as Roserade and a ghostly ice creature known as Froslass.

Lillie's Aura Reader activated. "That Roserade and Froslass are shadow pokemon."

Lillie sent out her two pokemon. "Go Shockums! Go Swoops!"

The Froslass use shadow veil to generate a barrier.

Lillie began her first order. "Shockums, use thunder wave on the Froslass. Swoops air cutter!" The Froslass was paralyzed by the thunder wave as both her and Roserade were hit by air cutter.

The Roserade glowed a dark aura as she tried to use a thorny shadow whip on Hypno shot the whip back with a psybeam; Elio glared at Lovrina. "For a scientist you are not smart. You might want to focus on the girl that would be happy to place her foot somewhere in you."

As Elio taunted Lovrina, Lillie she charged up an ultra ball into the machine to capture the Roserade.

"Go snag ball!"

Shake... shake... shake... click!

With the Roserade out of the way, Lillie shouted. "Shockums, use thunderbolt on that Froslass!"

The Froslass generated a dark tornado and blew at the opposing pokemon in a shadow storm, the Raichu countered with a thunder bolt. Lovrina sent out a grey chinchilla like pokemon known as Cinccino.

Lillie's Aura Reader activated again. "That Cinccino is a shadow pokemon."

Lillie had her Raichu paralyze the Cinccino with a thunder wave as she prepared a dusk ball for the Frosslass.

"Go snag ball!"

Shake... shake... shake... click!

The Cinccino finished Raichu off with repeated slaps of its dark glowing tails. Lillie sent out her Audino as Lovrina sent out a cotton ball known as Whimscott. The Aura Reader activated revealing the Whimscott to be another shadow pokemon.

Lillie was rather sick of seeing the corrupted pokemon asked in a scowl not unlike her one her brother Gladion has worn. "What is with all the shadow pokemon?!"

Lovrina frowned back. "Something they like so gave me as a means to be hush hush when I checked on XD-004." Elio groaned at what he heard.

Lillie shook her head whispered to the Audino. "Medic... I need your help. Swoops keep doing what you are doing."

Lillie raised her bracelet for the Audino to mega evolve. She had her Pidgeot swat an air cutter, Whimscott used shadow hold as a prank; The Audino shot a dazzling gleam at both Whimscott and Cinccino.

Lillie placed a timer ball into the snag machine to capture the weakened Cinccino.

"Go snag ball!"

Shake...shake...shake... click!

Lovrina pouted as the battle was not going her way. She sent out her last pokemon, a pretty rabbit know as Lopunny, she had a pink tiara with a particular stone on the center. Once again the reader picked up the Lopunny as a shadow pokemon. Lillie tossed another timer ball at the Whimscott before it let loose a shadow panic.

Shake...shake...shake...click!

Lovrina raised a pink bracelet to trigger a mega evolution. "Lopunny, mega evolve and so wipe the floor with this girl's pokemon!" Lopunny glowed, shed some of her fur to have more muscular legs, her ears grew longer and her arms are covered in yellow fluff. The Lopunny glowed a dark aura and rammed her foot into the Audino to shadow end it; sending the Audino crashing to a wall.

The Audino was still able to fight as Lillie prepared to switch the Pidgeot. "Swoops good work. Go Cain!"

As the Leafeon leaped from the ball, the Audino shot dazzling light at the Lopunny; she tried to shadow end the Leafeon and missed.

Lillie prepared something from her bag as she kept giving orders. "Cain use return! Medic take this!" Lillie squirted a hyper potion spray at the Audino. The Lopunny kicked into the Leafeon with a shadow end, sending the Leafeon to the ground before he channeled his affection for his trainer into a strong tackle!

The Lopunny was sent on her back as Lillie put in pink ball with a heart shaped marker into the snag machine.

"Go snag ball!" The Lopunny was dragged in by a hand surrounded in a pink cloud of hearts.

"Shake... shake... shake... click!"

Lovrina stared with eyes widened at the fact she lost and whined. "Oh boo! Now lo..."

Before she finished, Elio had his Hypno use hypnosis on her. "What... are...you... zzz."

The duo had her tied up, her mouth tapped shut and placed at a corner in the room Elio thought. _"No need having this person get away. Now we can progress through this hell hole."_

Elio dusted his hands in accomplishment as Lillie continued to glare at the knocked out scientist. "What are we going to do with her?"

Elio smiled mischievously at the thought. "When we are done with this island, we are coming back for her. Hold her prisoner at the H.Q until I get two people I know from Interpol to come pick her up. _Why did they give her parole, I will never know._ "

Lillie took her focus away from Lovrina, satisfied that she would no longer be a threat. "Lets go."

The Rotom Dex flared up at news as Lillie began calling the Audino and Leafeon back. The Leafeon smiled at Lillie, asking for something. "Leaf!"

Dex smiled at the Leafeon and translated. "BZZT! Sure thing buddy! BZZT! Cain wants to learn a leaf blade, should a move be forgotten? BZZT!"

Lillie nodded. "Forget about razor leaf, leaf blade is a stronger move."

Leafeon wanted some attention from Lillie before his trainer petted him. "We need to keep going Cain, please be in the ball for now!"

Leafeon cheered before being called back! Elio had the elevator door opened and was willing to let Lillie go in first!

The duo descend down the elevator and left the incapacitated Lovrina behind. For what was considered an old Cipher stronghold, there were an awful lot of scientists still in the area. These people were responsible for the storms and whirlpools keeping everyone off of Citadark.

To the duo's fortune most of them mistook them for some of the workers kids, as much as Elio wanted to bring vengeance on them, Lillie stopped him. "They don't seem to recognize us. So we might as well use this to get through."

Elio grinned deviously. "Or we could tell some buddies of mine about them after we are done with this place."

The only few people that recognized the duo as actual intruders are peons that leaped from the ceiling; none of them had any shadow pokemon to snag and with the combined might of Yanmega and Golurk, a wave of peons were quickly dispatched.

At the elevator, two female peons recognized Elio and Lillie as a top priority threat. The blue uniformed peon flinched as she saw the two approach. "Oh crap they are here? Possy, do we have that double strategy worked out now?"

The red uniformed peon smirked as she leaned at the elevator with her arms folded "Yeah, we should be able to hold the line if we make this combo work."

Elio and Lillie recognized these two back from Agate Relic and prepared for battle.

Vs Cipher Peons, Possy and Neg

Pos sent out a Lilligant and Neg sent out a Torkoal who created drought in the lab.

Elio shouted as he tossed a dusk ball. "MAC STOP THAT LILIGANT OUT WITH FAKE OUT!"

Lillie shouted as she tossed a pokeball. "Shockums, clear out the way!"

Out of the balls came Hitmonchan and Raichu. The Liligant was about to make the Torkoal go before everyone with after you. The Hitmonchan faked her out, giving Lillie the opening to use the Z move. "GIGAVOLT HAVOC!" Knocking the Torkoal out.

Neg frowned as the strategy she and her partner planned had failed; she called the Torkoal back. "Sheesh, we were going to have Torkoal use eruption! Meowstic, lets slow these kids down!"

As a blue Meowstic entered the battle, Elio called his Hitmonchan back and prepared a great ball. "CUMUSTRICH NOW IT IS OUR OPENING!"

As the three headed Dodrio prepared himself, the Raichu was faked out attacking. The Liligant tossed a sleep powder on the Dodrio.

Elio shouted. "CUMUSTRICH USE BRAVE BIRD TO TAKE OUT THAT LILIGANT!" Dodrio woke up like an early bird early and rammed at the Liligant.

The Raichu regained her focus as Lillie ordered. "Shockums, use thunder wave on the Meowstic!"

The Meowstic attempted to use reflect before being shot by a thunder wave, leaving him paralyzed. Next pokemon Possy sent out was a leafy insect known as Leavanny.

The Aura Readers activated. "That Leavanny is a shadow pokemon."

Elio ordered his Dodrio. "CUMUSTRICH, FINISH THAT MEOWSTIC OFF WITH RETURN!"

The Dodrio channeled his affection for his trainer into a powerful kick, crushing the Meowstic on the floor for a k.o.

Lillie calmed down as she ordered. "Shockums, use thunder bolt on that Leavanny; then we can snag it with a net ball!" The Raichu shot a thunder bolt at the Leavanny, dealing insignificant damage but leaving it paralyzed.

Neg was complaining that the strategy was failing as Elio prepared a net ball for the Leavanny.

"GO SNAG BALL!"

Shake... shake... shake... click!

Both peons nodded as they sent out their last pokemon a pink headed snail without its shell and a blue beetle in knights armor.

Both Aura Readers activated. "That Accelgor and Excalvier are shadow pokemon."

Elio was calming down as he ordered the Dodrio. "Cumustrich use brave bird on that Excalvier!"

The Accelgor glowed a black aura and used shadow down to lower the Dodrio and Raichu's defenses; the Dodrio rammed into the Excalvier, having it land on its back and exposed for Lillie to order. "Shockums, use thunder wave to paralyze that Excalvier!"

The Raichu paralyzed the Excalvier as it glowed a black aura, it struggled to move as it grunted wildly.

Lillie put a net ball into the snag machine.

"Go snag ball!"

Shake...shake...shake... click!"

Alone in a corner, rhe Accelgor let loose a shadow rave to knock both the Dodrio and Raichu out. Elio sent out the Yanmega as Lillie sent out the Audino.

As Accelgor used shadow rave again to damage the two pokemon, Elio shouted. "Odon use signal beam on that Accelgor."

The multi colored beam left the Accelgor confused as Lillie ordered the Audino. "Medic use heal pulse on Odon."

As the injured Yanmega felt healed, Elio prepared a net call.

"GO SNAG BALL!"

Shake...shake...shake... click!

Possy stomped on the ground, gritted her teeth and shouted. "Oh come on we had that strategy!"

Neg sighed. "What ever, lets get off this island before the Grand Master finds out we failed."

The peons dashed past the duo, Elio and Lillie went into the elevator.

Lillie asked. "Any ideas what is ahead in this place?"

Elio answered. "Other than expecting much more shadow pokemon. I been to Wela enough times to know we are going into the most heated area of this island. If we are to find anything important it will be at the top of this volcano."

The Elevator opened as it reached its destination, the boy's heat related pun was proven right as intense heat filled the air.


	31. Act 2 Chapter 21 Climbing Citadark

Lillie sweated as she felt the intense heat of the next room. The chamber they walked into had lava flowing in the crevices all around. "You and your puns sometimes."

Lillie tried to cool herself down as Elio found a couple blocks in the way. "I wonder?"

He pushed at a block and knocked it over the lava flow. It blocked the flow but the molten rock was still in way. "Hey Lillie, how good is Maiden at in carrying you?"

Lillie sent out the Gardevoir to explain the situation, the Gardevoir agreed and used her psychic power to carry Lillie across the lava leading to a walk way as Elio healed his pokemon. On top of the door way to the next room is a ledge with another block.

She pushed it with all her strength into the lava; creating a walk way before she and Gardevoir floated back towards Elio; He panted in the heat. _"For when logic ensues, now lets keep go..."_

As the two go toward the opening, a peon leaped from the ceiling to challenge Elio. "What took you this long, this heat is killing me."

Vs Cipher peon Lunk.

Lunk sent out a large sumo wrestler known as Hariyama and a large muscular tadpole known as Poliwrath.

Elio sighed at the sight of the Poliwrath " _Moisture at last._ REMMER! CUMUSTRICH! LETS KNOCK THIS FOOL OUT OF OUR WAY!"

The Dodrio and Hypno leap onto the field; the Hariyama used fake out on the Dodrio as the Poliwrath joined in and shot scalding hot water.

Elio frowned in disappointment. " _Right when I thought I would get some relief from this heat,_ REMMER HYPNOSIS ON THAT POLIWRATH!"

The Poliwrath was hypnotized asleep. "REMMER DREAM EATER, CUMUSTRICH USE BRAVE BIRD!"

The Hypno felt refreshed from dreams of water as the Dodrio rammed the Hariyama like the brave bird it is for a k.o.

Next pokemon Lunk sent out was a Breloom, Elio shouted. "CUMUSTRICH, REMMER, AGAIN!" Breloom used mach punch before being knocked out by the Dodrio; the Dodrio passed out form recoil damage. The Hypno finished off its feast of dreams and knocked the Poliwrath out. Next pokemon the peon sent out was a Meinfoo and a large purple centipede known as Scolipede.

Aura Reader activated. "That Scolipede is a shadow pokemon."

Elio prepared the great ball and was ready to switch "CUMUSTRICH YOU DONE A GOOD JOB! GO MAKUTA!"

As the Cofagrigus entered the heated battle, the Scolipede halved the Hypno's health with dark beams as the Meinfoo followed with payback!

Elio shouted towards his pokemon, knowing his Hypno isn't going to last longer in battle. "REMMER HYPNOSIS ON THAT SCOLIPEDE! MAKUTA USE SHADOW BALL ON THE MEINFOO!" The Meinfoo did a high jump kick on the Hypno and missed; crashing into the floor before being knocked out by a shadow ball. Lunk sent out his final pokemon, a Foretress.

The Aura Reader activated. "That Forretress is a shadow pokemon. _Why here?_ REMMER USE DREAM EATER!"

As the Hypno healed itself from the Scolipedes violent dreams, the Foretress was not happy to be in the volcano as it was about to ram the peon into the lava.

Elio shook his head as he prepared a net ball for the Scolipede. " _Am I seriously going to save him?_ REMMER HYPNOSIS THAT FORETRESS! GO SNAG BALL!"

Shake...shake...shake... click!

The Forretress was about to fall asleep, leaving the startled peon to try and make an escape to the elevator the duo came in; the Cofagrigus shot a shadow ball at the Foretress as Elio prepared another net ball, no longer caring for the peon! "GO SNAG BALL!"

Shake...shake...shake... click!

As the duo progressed, they found a cat walk that led to a lava fall. In the walkway leading behind it is a door way to the next room. The room was cool enough that the two are able to drink up some water and cool down.

Lillie looked at the Rotom dex, who has been silent through most of the trip. "Rotom, why haven't you said anything recently? Are you still bothered by the shadow Rotom?"

The Dex frowned devoid of humor. "BZZT! It is that and that you two have summed up most of this island. I would save the humor for when we are not in extreme heat or in a place too gloomy for my taste. BZZT!"

As the two progressed up the elevator they find another lava filled chamber. They encountered more peons, none of them had shadow pokemon so the combined might of Golurk and Hitmonchan were able to punch through.

They made it to another room with an elevator, guarding it was a large muscular peon. Wearing a black uniform and not wearing a helmet, revealing a bald yellow eyed person. "You who organized Parkas's fall. Step forward!"

Elio stepped forward toward the man. "One of Parkas's boys?" The man greeted himself as Crom. "If you wish to ascend you must defeat me!" Elio shrugged as he gets his two pokemon out.

Vs Cipher Peon Crom

Crom sent out a strange plant like dinosaur with wings and a Rhyperior.

The Aura Reader activated. "That Tropius and Rhyperior are shadow pokemon."

"MAKUTA, REMMER YOU TWO ARE UP!"

The Cofagrigus and Hypno are greeted by the heat as Elio ordered. "MAKUTA USE WILLO WISP ON THE RHYPERIOR! REMMER FOLLOW IT WITH A PSYBEAM!"

The Rhyperior attempted to ram at Elio with a shadow end, the Cofagrigus blocked the blow and mummified its solid rock form. Cofagrigus countered with a willo wisp as the Hypno shot the Rhyperior into the lava with a psybeam. The Rhyperior was dazed as it tried to crawl back out.

Elio charged up a dusk ball sigh in relief for the Rhyperior. _"Oak did say something about its pre evolution Rhydon was able to survive that._ GO SNAG BALL!"

Shake... shake... shake... click!

Smiling that the danger had mostly past, Elio ordered. "REMMER USE HYPNOSIS ON THAT TROPIUS!" The Tropius use shadow sky before being hypnotized.

Crom sent out his next pokemon, a fiery monkey known as Infernape. The activated, revealing the Infernape to be another shadow pokemon.

Elio, wanting the Tropius out of the way, charged up another dusk ball.

"GO SNAG BALL!"

Shake... shake... shake... click!

The Infernape knocked the Hypno out with shadow end; Elio switched the knock out Hypno for his Incineroar as Crom sent out Clawitser.

Elio posed for the Incineroar to use the Z move "MALICIOUS MOONSAULT!"

As the Incineroar made quick work of the Clawitser, the Cofarigus hurled a shadow ball at the Infernape. It tried to shadow end the Incineroar and missed.

Elio took another dusk ball into the snag machine and shouted. "GO SNAG BALL!"

Shake...shake...shake...click!

As the last shadow pokemon was captured the peon walked away in shame. _"Parkas... forgive me."_

Lillie joined up with Elio toward the elevator leading upward.

Lillie guzzled down another bottle of water with intent to share. "Hopefully we can get away from this heat."

Elio and Lillie ascend to a cavern with moving platforms, they talked things over. "I have not seen any Shadow Ultra Beasts yet."

Lillie teased Elio as she tried to cool him down with a water bottle.

Elio rolled his eyes. "Most of them are pretty easy to spot."

Lillie tilted her head in question. "Most of them?"

Elio looked back at her as they stepped on the next platform leading to an elevator. " The only two Ultra Beast you personally know of is Nebby and Nihilego. The others have a variety of shapes, sizes and types. One particular Ultra Beast is rather small, like it is the size of your waist kind of small. A paper like creature known as Kartana."

Lillie regretted asking but continued as they went in the elevator. "Since you know an awful lot about the Ultra Beasts, what makes that one dangerous."

Elio gave a straight question a straight answer. "Little guy has a ridiculously sharp body. Can slice a sky scrapper in two or give you the worse and last paper cut in your life. Most of its actions seem to be that of where the wind pushes it, other wise it usually does not attack on its own."

Lillie replied back to Elio. "Unless you order it to or provoked?"

Elio nodded back. "Or if we have a scenario like what Cipher is doing. Where it would attack you regardless. Which is even more sickening since Kartana is other wise fun to be around... if you are careful with it."

They reach a cliff overlooking where they parked Robo-Kyogre. They came far on the island and had a long ways to go.

Lillie took some of the information Elio has said to heart as they ascend to a room filled with cranes before she asked. "If we rescue Cosmoem we would be able to stop Cipher from hurting these Ultra Beasts?"

As the two moved from crane to crane, Elio agreed with her. "They are dangerous enough as it is and we both seen what at least one species is capable of doing. In taking Cipher's only means of getting more Ultra Beasts we would put an end to their entire plan; including the whole two weeks then spent on Alola and those same two weeks they been hunting us down. If we nip this fast enough we might only have to deal with at worse seven of them outside of Cosmog's evolutionary line."

Lillie asked around as they are at the end of the room. "Seven?"

Elio nodded. "Nihilego, Pheromosa, Buzzwole, Kartana, Celesteela, Xurkitree and Guzzlord. All seven being its own flavor of dangerous, if we meet any of the seven I will let you know."

As the duo ascend to the next floor, a Cipher peon leaped from the ceiling to ambush. Elio sighed. "I had the last couple down at the lava floor. You can have these next couple Lillie."

Vs Cipher peon Gaston.

Gaston sent out an angler fish known as Lanturn and a Magneton. Lillie sent her Leafeon and Golurk out for battle. "Cain use leaf blade! Onua, you know what to do on the Magneton."

The Leafeon landed a critical hit on the Lanturn for a k.o, Golurk made quick work of the Magneton as it used temper tantrum. The peon sent out a large pink creature with a long tongue sticking out and another fiery red monkey.

The Aura Reader activated. "The Lickilicky and Darmanitan are shadow pokemon."

Lillie knew her Leafeon would not be effective against Darmanitan and swithced him for her Gardevoir. "Onua keep using stomping tantrum on the Darmanitan. Maiden use psychic on that Lickilicky."

The Darmanitan tried to end the Golurk and missed before being knocked on his back, Lickilicky caused the two opposing pokemon to go in a shadow panic. Lillie fed a great ball into the machine to capture the Darmanitan. "GO SNAG BALL!"

Shake... shake... shake... click! The Gardevoir used her psychic powers on the Lickilicky. When she tried again she hurt herself in confusion. The Lickilicky let lose a shadow rave on both pokemon; the Golurk retaliated with a mega punch to the Lickilicky's face.

Lillie placed an ultra ball into the machine. "GO SNAG BALL!"

Shake... shake... shake... click!

After Lillie chased the peon off, they explored the room, they found strange screens on certain patches of the room. Elio asked. "Hey Dex, could you check some of these out?"

The Dex answered. "BZZT! Since we don't have time to waste, sure thing boss. BZZT!"

The Dex checked the patches, hovered over one and then pressed on it, it vanished.

"BZZT! Fading platform trap. Guarantee to make us do that crane puzzle all over again. BZZT!"

The duo ignored the strange glowing platforms.

 _"That trap is too obvious."_ As Lillie pondered, another Peon leaped from the ceiling to try and ambush her.

Cipher Peon Lara

Lara sent out a Stantler and an Exploud. "Go Shockums! Go Medic!"

Lillie sent out the Raichu and the Audino; she mega evolved the Audino before posing for the Raichu to use "GIGAVOLT HAVOC!" as an opener. Exploud is was still standing as both it and the Stantler stomped on the Raichu.

Lillie shouted at the Audino. "Medic use dazzling gleam!" The shining light finished off the Exploud and dealt damage to the Stantler, the peon drew out her next pokemon. A large vine creature known as Tangrowth.

The Aura Reader activated. "That Tangrowth is a shadow pokemon."

Lillie switched her Raichu for her Pidgeot, knowing the Raichu would have to wait for the Audino's healing otherwise. "Medic, use psychic on that Stantler!"

As the Stantler was knocked out by a critical blow from the mind, the Tangrowth used another shadow rave on the opposing pokemon. Lara sent out another pokemon, a Lapras. The reader activated in as the Lapras landed on the field.

Lillie was not even surprised anymore by the type of pokemon Cipher had hurt as she ordered in a sharp frown. "Swoops use sand attack on the Tangrowth. Medic use Dazzling gleam to weaken both of them."

The Tangrowth raved and missed as sand pelted its eyes. The Lapras used shadow sky.

Lillie placed a dusk ball into the snag machine to use on the Tangrowth. "GO SNAG BALL!" "Shake... shake... shake... click!"

The Lapras used shadow storm on the Pidgeot and Audino. "Swoops use air cutter! Medic use heal pulse on Swoops!"

The Lapras was cut by air as the Pidgeot felt the heal.

The Lapras blew another shadow storm as Lillie placed a net ball into the snag machine. "GO SNAG BALL"

Shake... shake... shake... click!

As the peon fled, Lillie took a deep breath. "How much more pokemon do we have to save from these terrible people?"

The Dex calculated. "BZZT! Over fifty percent of the shadow pokemon are rescued and more are being healed in the chambers faster than we are catching them. BZZT!"

Elio tried to smile and assure what is known. "We have snagged every shadow pokemon we encountered and are about to throw a wrench into Ciphers big plan. We just need to keep going at this point until there is nothing left of them."

The two enter the next elevator and hugged in preparations for the next trial.


	32. Act 2 Chapter 22 The Sunne Sets

Elio and Lillie exit the elevator, as they found themselves at the summit of Citadark. Ahead of them is a metal bridge leading to a large dome, built above the mouth of the volcano. As the two found the elevator leading to the docks bellow, Elio grinned to lighten the mood. _"If we unlock the elevator from this side we wont have to take the long way back. Not that we would want to come back here."_

Lillie stared at the dome, she knew that the Cosmoem was there. _"We will get you out of there. Just hold on a little longer."_

Emerging from the elevator leading to the port was a man in blue and golden robes; he was wearing a golden helmet.

He looked at the two, then looked at the dome. "You two are the ones trying to foil our plans?"

The man stood with a staff at hand, Elio approached the Admin and shouted. "We are not trying to foil your plans. We are going to foil them."

The man tilted his head at what was either foolishness or courage. "Very well my name is Setesh, by the Grand Masters orders I am here to stop you **dead** in your tracks."

Vs Cipher Admin Setesh

Setesh sent out a Slowking and a haunted chandelier known as Chandelure. Aura reader activated as Lillie recognized the Chandelure in fear. "Slowking and Chandelure are shadow pokemon."

Lillie yelled. "Elio watch out for that Chandelure it is dangerous even when it isn't a shadow pokemon!"

Elio tossed a pokeball and dusk ball to shout. "BRIMMY, MAKUTA; GET ON OUT AND SHOW THEM HOW IT IS DONE!"

The Inciniroar and the Cofagrigus emerged from the balls as Elio shouted. "BRIMMY USE DARKEST LAIRAT ON THE SLOWKING! MAKUTA SHADOW BALL THE CHANDELURE!"

As the Slowking was hit, the Chandelure was going to aim at Elio for ordering the attack. It found that the two pokemon standing before it would never let it get the shot off, it instead aimed its shadow flame at the Cofagrigus. Slowking used shadow sky on being slammed across a rock by the Incineroar.

Elio fed a net ball into the machine to capture the Slowking.

"GO SNAG BALL!"

Shake... shake... shake... click!

Setesh sent out a large metallic penguin, the Aura Reader activated. "That Empoleon is a shadow pokemon."

Elio shouted. "Makuta, expect that Chandelure to get another pot shot at us."

The Cofagrigus knew that meant use protect. As the Chandelure tried to burn the Cofagrigus once again, the barrier held.

Elio charged a dusk ball for the Chandelure. "GO SNAG BALL!"

Shake... Shake... Shake... click!

The Emploleon used a shadow pump on the Incineroar, nearly knocking him out. Setesh sent his next pokemon, a green gelatinous Pokemon.

The Aura Reader activated again. "That Reuniclus is a shadow pokemon."

Elio prepared two pokeballs, one ready to call the Incineroar back, the other. "BRIMMY FALL BACK! GO REMMER!" To send the Hypno out; Elio ordered the Cofagrigus to use shadow ball on the Reuiniclus for super effective damage. The Emploleon shot another shadow pump at the Cofagrigus and missed before using a shadow cannon in its place. Elio prepared a dusk ball for the Reuniclus, it tried to use shadow hypnosis on him; the Hypno got in the way and blocked the hypnotic waves.

Elio still felt himself getting dizzy. "Thanks Remmer. GO SNAG BALL!"

Shake... shake... shake... click!

The Admin took a deep breath. "Well this is going to suck for one of us in the next ten minutes."

He sent out his next pokemon, a brown alien looking creature. The Aura Reader activated. "That Beheeyem is a shadow pokemon."

As the Hypno put the Emploleon to sleep with hypnosis, he noticed the Beheeyem aiming its flashing fingers at Elio. Once again, Hypno took the hit by redirecting most of the psychic waves to himself. The Hypno screamed as its kept holding its head it pain.

Elio tossed in a timer ball at the Beheeyem, he felt dizzy. " _Crap! I got you Remmer!_ GO SNAG BALL!"

Shake... shake... shake... click!

Both Hypno and trainer felt like their brains were put under significant pressure as the Cofagrigus hurled a shadow ball at the Emploleon. Dealing critical damage.

The Admin stood there not even phased. "Well that didn't work."

Elio hurled a net ball at the opening. "GO SNAG BALL!"

Shake... shake... shake... click!

Setesh shrugged before he asked. "You expect this to be the part where the Admin and or important person in this nest of idiots sends a mega evolved shadow pokemon to kick your ass?"

Setesh stared at the two, he tossed out his last pokemon, a fiery fox with a stick known as Delphox. Setesh shouted out before Elio and Lillie reacted. "No she is not a shadow pokemon and she is a pokemon that doesn't mega evolve, Salem has been with me too long for that treatment."

Anticipated a psychic move, Elio swapped to his Incineroar. Delphox turned her attention toward the Cofagrigus as she hit him with a psychic blast. She turned around and shot at the Incineroar with mystic fire; the Incineroar was still able to battle as Elio posed for the Z move. "Ma... MALICIOUS MOONSAULT!" The Incineroar leaped toward a rock formation to perform the finishing move ending the fight.

Setesh glared at the two. _"I should have figured that aiming the shadow pokemon at you would not work, if it is not avoidable your pokemon probably have been blocking blows that_ _ **would have killed you!**_ _"_

He shook his head he gave a warning. "Are you two **sure** you want to go in there? One of the scientist thought it was a good idea to move the XD project onto this island. Instead of you know, out off this region!"

The man faced toward Lillie, pointing at her in questioning what would be the right choice. "My reports on you say that you hate seeing pokemon in this state, least of all get hurt. **Oh boy**! You have only heard of XD-001. Lovrina did not want to cooperate with this project, despite this being the evolution of the XD series."

Lillie gritted her teeth as the man hinted toward what they done to the Cosmoem. "Yes, it would be safe from you monsters!"

Setesh nodded his head at the remark and stood smug. "I respect your determination girl, but you two are about to halt a major part of our plans and piss someone off. But go on right ahead!" The Admin went back towards the elevator he anticipating the worse. _"If the Grand Master makes another temper tantrum over this."_

Elio's head cleared before rushing toward Lillie. "Are you.." Before he was able to ask a mentally breaking down Lillie, he saw that she was not feeling well as she rushed towards the dome. Elio followed as they head toward to dome to confront the last obstacle Citadark had to offer.

As Lillie and Elio rushed into the dome, they found nothing of note on the first floor save for lingering scientists working on something with a large blank screen.

Lillie was about to unleash everything she had on these people when Elio stopped her. "We will deal with them later, if we sneak around we would find more in this place."

Lillie looked back at him with vengeance in her eyes. "Only if you promise to join me. These people cannot get away with this!"

The duo found an elevator going down and an elevator going up. They took the one going up, leading to a wide open area that is mostly black before the walls opened up to a stormy sky.

In the center of the room, was a large creature, looking like that of a lion. Dark purple, edges blue, part of its face look like the color of a red giant, eyes glowed white. Lillie gasped and looked in tears as she knew of this creature; the Sunne counter part to Lunala, Solgaleo. The Solgaleo noticed the two intruders and let loose a bellowing otherworldly roar. What ever warm affectionate Lillie sensed in from the Lunala known as Nebby was absent in the Solgaleo Cipher had corrupted. She whispered to Elio. "I want to do this alone, please."

Before Elio questioned why, she looked back in a mixture of tears and anger. "Make sure no one tries to attack us while me and my pokemon are busy with this!"

Elio nodded as he let the Yanmega out. "Odon, you are to fly out of that opening and scout. If you find anything heading here that way you are to get back here and alert us. I don't care how, but if it has something that will hit us anywhere on the ground, get us out of the blast zone!"

The Yanmega grunted in agreement as he flew. Elio faced toward the elevator, ready for any one who dare try to interfere. Lillie prepared her pokemon to confront

XD-004 Shadow Solgaleo

Lillie shouted. "Shockums! Onua, we need to save him."

She sent out the Raichu and Golurk who were startled by the look of the shadow pokemon.

Lillie ordered. "Shockums use thunder wave!" The Raichu paralyzed the Solgaleo as he glowed a dark aura and opened his third eye. He leaped toward the sky and glowed like a dark sun before crashing at the Raichu in a ray of dark sunlight, knocking her out quick and brutally.

Lillie took out the pokeball and shouted. "Sockums come back! Go Swoops! Onua use shadow punch!" Lillie swapped the Raichu for the Pidgeot, the Golurk slugged the Solgaleo in the face with a fist from the shadows, sending Solgaleo flying back. Lillie knows her pokemon won't last against the kind of damage Solgaleo is doing and shouted. "Swoops use sand attack!"

As the Pidgeot tossed sand in the Solgaleo eyes, it roared a shadow down. The defenses of both pokemon have gone down as Lillie shouted "Both of you do it again!"

As the attacks repeated, the Solgaleo's third eye glowed. It tried to Shadow Sun Strike on the Golurk, he missed and crashed towards the ground, it struggled to get up still determine to destroy its targets. Lillie charged up an ultra ball into the snag machine as she wanted the nightmare to end.

"GO SNAG BALL!"

Shake... shake... shake... Click! Solgaleo was caught!

Lillie rushed toward the ball and began to cradle it _"We can help you... please!"_

The Yanmega zoomed back to screech at the Pidgeot to get Lillie. The Pidgeot signaled Lillie to get the Golurk into its ball! The Yanmega and Pidgeot swooped the duo off the ground as they saw something shot into the dome. A pillar of dark flame engulfing the lower section of the dome. As the flames died down, Elio saw a creature he recognized. It was a bamboo like rocket, only instead of green it is purple in most areas, baring its face and neck which were black. Its fingers were velvet and its eyes are a sharp red. As the Yanmega and Pidgeot found a place to land, the Celesteela crashed on the floor.

Elio spoke calmly. "Lillie, go wait bellow the room. This is between me and the Ultra Beast!"

Lillie whimpered. "Elio... please don't fight this thing alone!"

Elio turned around and smiled. "And get yourself in the cross fire? No, I dealt with two of these before." He took the balls containing his Incineroar and Cofagrigus, he faced the creature. "BRING IT ON!"

Lillie rushed toward the elevator, as it rose up she looked in fear that she was about to leave him to this thing. She heard Elio taunt the Ultra Beast as it roared.

XD-010 Shadow Celesteela

Its aura flared to life, its speed increased.

"BRIMMY! MAKUTA LETS DO THIS!" As the Incineroar and Cofagrigus was sent out, the Celesteela leaped in the air glowing a dark aura, in an attempt to crush Elio with a shadow slam. The Incineroar grabbed Elio and dodged while the Cofagrigus crawled in his place place.

SLAM!

The Celesteela stopped roaring as its otherworldly energy was mummified.

Elio shouted. "BRIMMY, FIRE FANG THAT CELESTEELA! MAKUTA IF YOU CAN STILL HEAR ME USE WILLO WISP!" The Incineroar bit into the Celesteeela with fiery fangs and pushed it off the Cofagrigus. Despite the impact of the shadow slam, the Cofagrigus looked bent but still shot out spectral flame at the Celesteela, burning it.

The Celesteela's arms glowed, it was about to shoot a shadow flame for flight. The Cofagrigus crawled in front of its his trainer to used protect; he shielded himself and Elio from the shadow flame. Elio saw his Incineroar out in the flame and ordered, hoping for the Incineroar to still be fine. "BRIMMY! DARKEST LAIRAT!"

The Incineroar was burned from the flame but still taunted the shadow pokemon and spun right into it. The Celesteela struggled as it began to fall to on the ground.

Elio kept his grin as he reached for his bag. _"Let's see how well this baby works with a snag machine."_

Elio placed blue ball with white lines and yellow baubles into the snag machine as he saw the Celesteela crash, its arms trying to lift itself up.

"GO SNAG BALL!"

The image of an opening Ultra Wormhole emerge from the ball, a hand emerged from the middle to yank the Celesteela in.

SHAKE...SHAKE... SHAKE... CLICK!

Elio jumped for joy at the successful capture as he huddled his Incineroar and Cofagrigus together. "We did it boys! This is your first successful Ultra Beast capture!"

He rushed down the elevator to go find Lillie, he heard noise crying, screaming, crushing.

Elio went to the main room and saw Lillie shouting orders to her Golurk and Gardevoir; she cried toward the people in the room. "Why did you hurt them?! Answer me now!"

The Golurk and Gardevoir were attacking the scientists as the Raichu and Pidgeot tried to calm their trainer down.

Elio frowned sharply. " _Elio... your an idiot! You forgot that these ass holes are still down here."_

Elio went behind Lillie and embraced her. "Lillie, please stop."

Lillie flinched as she realized what she was doing; Elio continued to speak. "We got what we came for, we can leave and help these pokemon." Lillie's legs were shaking in stress as she called the Gardevoir and Golurk back before they tore the Cipher scientists apart. Elio released Lillie from the embraced as her Raichu and Pidgeot approached to give their trainer a hug. Silence was felt as Lillie called back the two pokemon who were with her since before she came to Orre.

Elio held Lillies hand as they left the dome and back to the Robo-Kyogre. He tossed a tied up and squirming Lovrina into the back seat. "Don't do anything stupid or your just going to drown!"

Since Elio never drove anything besides a ride pokemon and Lillie was in no condition to respond, he was going to have to drive the boat. It was a rough ride since he has to focus on multiple things, like where he was going and what buttons to press.

The Dex was shouting. "BZZT! Watch your driving! BZZT!" As Elio was able to park the boat back at Gateon Port without causing a dent.

As he and Lillie returned to the H.Q, Krane noticed a few things odd. First was how broken Lillie looked, second is the weird ball Elio was holding, third and lastly a familiar looking woman the Incineroar was trying to carry as she was squirming; trying to break free.

Elio shouted toward Krane. "You got a room that can make a good holding cell? At least until I can make contact with two people who would take this one away!"

The professor looked at the Purify Chamber before having the Incineroar carry Lovrina to an unused living quarters in the back before he asked. "What exactly do you two have?"

Elio answered as he manually placed these two balls into the P.C. while Lillie tried to calm down. He asked. "Do these look familiar to you?" He showed the image of what lurked in the balls.

The professors two answers were. "No and Yes; No because I never even seen these pokemon before. Yes because this looked like the color Lugia had whe..."

Lillie sprung back up in desperation. "If there is a way to save them please tell us!"

Krane looked at the machine. "How many chambers do you have?"

Elio recalled the number of chambers. "Seven, about to get nine once this next batch is done."

The Dex smiled and buzzed. "BZZT! Boss they are ready! BZZT!"

Elio smiled in pride. "I figured there was a connection between the nine chambers and how you lot were able to save Lugia. We had to heal these pokemon in bulk anyways so kill two birds with one stone. Lillie, if you are feeling better let us see if this would work."

As the two enter the chamber. The first thing done is the seven pokemon was pressing the button to have the door to their hearts opened. Elio thought to himself what would work in rhythm. " _Swalot, Azurill, Honchkrow and Spoink._ "

As Elio finished chamber 8. Lillie was in a stoic stare as she placed in Basculin, Armaldo, Sealeo and Carnivine, making chamber 9.

Lillie and Elio looked each other in the eyes. _"This is it, the moment of truth._ You place Solgaleo in any of the chambers and I get Celesteela in. _"_

The Solgaleo was placed in chamber 1, something happened as a green light embedded him. Solgaleo's appearance did not change, but he was still glowing green. Celesteela was placed in chamber 5, the same thing happened.

Dex flared up an exclamation point. "BZZT! Boss! I don't know what was done to it, but my scanners show the door to their hearts is slowly loosening. This may take longer than all the other shadow pokemon. BZZT!"

Elio looked nervously at the Dex. "How long are we talking about? A year? More?"

Dex laughed back. "BZZT! No, around a month, BZZT!"

Elio walked toward the first chamber to tell Lillie the news, she had no idea if the chamber was working or if it was a fools errand.

He grinned widely at the stoic Lillie. "Guess what."

Lillie knew Elio would grin like this if he had good news in a bad moment. "What?"

Elio place his hand on her shoulder. "It is working. It would take a month with these two. But it is working."

Lillies look of despair flared up into tears of joy as she embraced him. They placed in the Lopunny, Darmanitan, Magmotar, Elevtrivire, Froslass, and Slowking into the other chambers before leaving.

The scientist's who monitored the room outside congratulated the two on the breakthrough. "With how otherworldly these pokemon are and how the door is even more locked in comparison to Lugia. We had doubt it would work."

Lillie closed her eyes in peace. "Now we know they can still be saved.

Elio shouted loudly as the mood returned to normal. "You all have the prison cell ready? I'll call some buddies of mine shortly."

As Elio left to check on his Incineroar and the prisoner Lovrina, she was unbound and shouting as she was tossed into the room. "You like so can't do this. My fan club would so get me out!"

Elio grinned as he locked her up in what was a reasonably pleasant room that was equipped with a bathroom, a bed and even a radio; He taunted. "What are they going to do? Barge in here and say how much of an angel you are not?"

Loverina heard the insult and was banging on the door, acting like a spoiled brat.

Elio walked back toward the main room to find Lillie hugging the Banette. "So Lillie, how are you feeling?"

Lillie looked back at Elio with a smile and tears of joy. "Better. I can't believe that we were still able to save those two even after all that."

Elio turned toward the Rotom Dex who was half way done with downloading the maps. "Dex, are we about ready for Realgem tower?"

The Dex answered in a buzz. "BZZT! Yes, but there is a minor complication. Thing is closed for maintenance BZZT!"

Elio's cheerful mood died of boredome. " _Crap!_ Still I am worried that the Celesteela is not the only **you know what** that Cipher have in their clutches."

Lillie pulled him down to the couch she was in and embraced him. "We will worry about that later. Let us focus on healing what we have now."

Elio hugged her back as they enjoyed an other wise pleasant evening.


	33. Act Alola Chapter 6 Mission XD

Some time after Wes fought Evice at Aether and during Elio and Lillies trip to Ciphers Lab.

* * *

After Wes has driven Evice out of Alola and agreed to let Wicke recreate the Snag Machine, things in Alola have been quieting down. Because of the strict curfew hours, many who attempted to take the Island Challenges found their progress to be significantly slowed. For a certain Skull trio, this hindered them greatly as they were stuck with two pokemon each. The Grimer, Magnemite and Zubat they started with have gotten stronger. In replacement of the shadow pokemon they were given; they captured a Stuffel, Makuhita and an Eevee. At the moment they gotten past at the Trials on Akala and are working on each gathering a pokemon team together to over come the Kahuna of Akala island, Olivia. Bulmer told the news reporter that would rather have an up to date on their involvement with the shadow pokemon. "If that champ kid gathered most of his team on this island, then we might find something too."

At Aether, Wes was making sure the agreement they made to Wes was fullfilled; See to only one snag machine being made and make sure his protege was ready for such a task should Cipher attack Alola. Through out the week and a half, there was only one episode where Lusamine became irrational; was after communications with Orre were severed during her conversation with her daughter Lillie. She tried to get a boat to Orre, would not happen due to pirate raids. She tried to use a helicopter, the last one was used on a research trip to Orre. As a last resort she tried to use the Altaria she had as a means to get to Orre. Everyone who worked, including her son Gladion had to talk her into calming down. Gladion suspected the only reason she backed down was because the Altaria protested with them, did not even know the flight pattern from Alola to Orre anyways. So far she had been much more cooperative and calm, but it was not the first time she hid her real feelings towards everyone.

As Wicke was busy over seeing the construction of something, she received a call on her phone from someone named Looker. "Hello? Huh? Almia, why the... I will send someone over."

Wicke had Gladion send Wes and Rui over as she prepared to explain the most recent Cipher activity. "Thank you Master Gladion. Wes, I have received a report from a friend that Cipher have been building a station in a region called Almia. In most of the reports, the people working for Cipher have been behaving very strangely. Even for an underground crime organization."

Wes stared at Wicke in questioning. "You telling me this person infiltrated a Cipher base for this information? How unusual are we talking?"

Wicke's frowned as Wes asked. "The report's indicate that Ciphers forces have been guarding something and have spent most of the time arguing over something rather than actually working together."

Wes glared at the ground. "That is unusual for most of them. Scumbags they may be, but they at least are organized. Think they may have gotten their hands on something they should have left alone?"

Wicke nodded. "Yes. From the reports on the Ultra Beast Nihilego, it's venom causes extreme excitement, enhances existing traits to there most extreme and lowers inhibition of who ever it infects. In addition they would do thing's that would better benefit this Ultra Beast with no regard to everything else."

Wes glared at the half finished Snag Machine. "How much of that is finished? Almia sounded like I place I should go visit."

Wicke smiled at the question. "Other than an Aura Reader, that we do not even have and the slot for the key stone that we don't even know where to look. It will finished enough in around a week to capture a certain amount of pokemon before needing to recharge."

Wes nodded back and smirked. "Fair enough. Gladion, you want to send out that Larvitar and your Lucario? We need to test something out."

Gladion sent the Lucario and Larvitar out before asking the former. "Alright, could you sense anything wrong with this Larvitar?"

The Lucario nodded at Gladion for him to sent out the Larvitar, the Lucario flinched as it sensed the black aura. Gladion returned the Larvitar to its ball and petted the Lucario as a thank you.

Wes was growing more confident at Gladion. "That was one test. Now for another, care for a battle? I would like to see how well you can do?"

Gladion was intimidated by the one pokemon Wes had before he placed the ultra ball in his bag. "I won't use Ultima and you won't use the Larvitar. Soon as I get back we are going to pay a visit to an old shrine. Meet me at what use to be the gardens?"

At the decimated garden, the signs of a great battle still lingered as craters littered the place and buildings were being repaired. Rui blew a whistle to discuss the rules. "Okay it is a double battle, the rules are no shadow pokemon, no mega evolved pokemon and a Five on Five." Wes smiled at the opponent facing him as he prepared his two pokemon, while Gladion made a dramatic pose as he prepared his.

Wes vs Gladion

Wes shouted. "Gilgey! Edgar! Come out!" The Hitmontop and Ampharos is sent out on the field.

Gladion tossed his out. "Weavile! Lucario! Lets go!"

Wes ordered. "Gilgey, use fake out on that Weavile. Lighten some of the pressure off of Edgar." The Hitmontop clapped in front of the Weavile before it could attack, flinching it.

Gladion saw the Hitmontop as the more durable threat, pounded his fist together and pushed the fists forward. Having the Lucario deal massive damage with "CORKSCREW CRASH, PIERCE ITS DEFENSES!"

The Lucario drilled at the Hitmontop all over the garden before creating another crater; the Hitmontop was still able to battle as Wes shouted. "Edgar, use thunderbolt on that Lucario!"

The Ampharos shot the Lucario off the Hitmontop, leaving him paralyzed.

Gladion saw the battle already turned against his favor. "Lucario use extreme speed!"

The Lucario would not not move, Gladion shouted his back up plan. "Weavile, use night slash on that Ampharos!"

The Weavile dealt moderate amount of damage to the Ampharos. "Gilgey, finish that Lucario off with close combat!" The Hitmontop kicked the Lucario with various punches and kicks for a knock out.

Gladion saw this as his chance to strike and sent out a large four winged purple bat. "Crobat come out and use acrobatics to knock this Hitmontop! Weavile keep using night slash on that Ampharos!"

The Crobat performed acrobatics to finish off the wounded Hitmontop was the Weavile slashed more damage to the Ampharos. The Ampharos had himself backed to a corner before critically shooting the Weavile out of the battle with a power gem.

Gladion glared at the situation as he sent out his next pokemon. "Porygon-Z, we will demolish this last wall!" As the Porygon-Z emerged Wes called back the Hitmontop to send out his Mismagius. "Vivi, show him why you are called the Purple Mage!"

Gladion shouted back. "Crobat, finish off that Ampharos with a cross poison!"

The Crobat slashed its four venomous wings into the Ampharos, slamming it to the ground for a k.o.

Wes knew he was down to one more pokemon that would be able to take the damage as he called the Ampharos back. "Vivi, use Shadow ball on that Crobat, Dusk it is time to take the stage!" The Mismagius hurled a dark blob at the Crobat as the Umbreon was sent out to battle!

Gladion ordered back. "Porygon-z use dark pulse to vanquish this Mismagius!" The Porygon-Z twitched dark thoughts as it dealt super effective damage to the Mismagius.

Wes sent out Umbreon and shouted. "Dusk, time to take the stage! Vivi, power gem that Crobat; Dusk, follow through with a foul play on that Porygon-Z!"

Gladion kept calm under the pressure. "Crobat use X Scissor on that Umbreon, Porygon-Z keep dark pulse on that Mismagius!"

As the Crobat slashed into the Umbreon, the Mismagius shot the Crobat down. In return, the Porygon-Z finished off the Mismagius off with a dark pulse. Gladion made a dramatic pose as he sent out a Silvally with a white hue.

Wes grinned that he was facing this creature and that Gladion might actually beat him. "Dawn! Let us finish this show!" As he sent out his Espeon Gladion shouted. "Porygon-Z focus that Espeon with dark pulse, Silvally use x Scissor to finish that Umbreon off!"

As Silvally, slashed into the Umbreon for a k.o, the Espeon used psychic to deal damage to the Porygon-Z; it was not enough as the Porygon-Z countered with a dark pulse. K.O!

Rui blew a whistle blew as the match ended. "Wes's pokemon are all out, Gladion is the winner."

Wes gathered up his pokemon as he prepared to make his trip to Almia. "Okay, that snag machine Wicke is making is all yours!"

Gladion glared back at Wes confused. "What?"

Wes turned back towards Gladion with a carefree grin. "In case Cipher tries to attack Alola while I am away. Or if the two on Orre don't make it back before Cipher tries." Wes shrugged as he explained a more selfish reason for him to pick Gladion of all people. "I have been looking for a protege for some time... you seem to have what I am looking for." As he and Rui called the page for Charizards to fly them to the nearest port he shouted out. "Tell Wicke I would probably be in Orre when I am done at Alma." As the two flew off, Gladion was not surprised that Wes would try something like this.

He called back his pokemon and thought to himself. _"Guess I better see if I can at least try that Snag Machine on."_

Wes and Rui prepaired for their trip to Almia. The mission was simple as it is; find Ciphers base of operations on Almia, raid the base, capture the Nihilego before it escapes and caused trouble or snag the Nihilego if it is turned into a shadow pokemon. As Rui left to secure a boat to Almia, Wes was summing up what to exactly do with the Nihilego after he captured it. He already has a team composing of strong pokemon, Nihilego's venom makes it too dangerous for him to actually use in comparison to the other Ultra Beast he read about. From the information on the Ultra Wormholes as well as a creature on Alola who has the power to properly release this creature.

Wes was either going to confront Lunala the old fashion way, or just ask Alola's champion to ask the Lunala for help. " _Since the champ owns this thing and knows what the hell these Ultra Beasts are... it is better long term if I ask._ "

As he sat and pondered, an old face sat next to him. Guzma was glaring at him and thought about what to say. "So, what sort of Tauros shit did she tell you?"

The former gang boss whispered toward Wes who snapped out of thought. _"Huh?"_

Guzma was still glaring. "I saw what happened on the news. Apparently that two faced foundation dragged you into something."

Wes thought over. "If you are talking about the purple haired lady, Wicke knows more about these Ultra Beasts than I do. She is one of the only two people in that entire place I actually trust."

Guzma rolled his eyes. "I am not talking about her. I meant the other lady."

Wes understood what he meant and glared "Oh...her. A kid you knew told me enough I need to know. I do not want to even be in the same room as her from all I heard."

Guzma shook his head. "If that is the case, why are you working with them?"

Wes laughed. "Seemed to be the other way around. Wicke only asked of two things, to look at this old beaut." As he pointed toward the snag machine. "and if I help regarding some pokemon Cipher may have gotten their hands on. I only have three good reasons to even help these people."

Guzma glared back. "What are the reasons anyway?"

Wes smirked. "I was hoping you would ask. First reason, if Cipher gets their hands on the any of the Ultra Beast. It **will** spell trouble. Second, any other poke ball would not be effective in catching these Ultra Beasts. So I might as well use them as a means to get more effective balls."

Guzma laughed. "You third reason is that you are more interested in taking that Gladion kid under your wing?"

Wes nodded. "Your group reminded me of an old team I use to work with. I plan to at least show him what I know."

Guzma wondered what he meant. "A friend of mine told me that you been giving him a reason to come with you, bad that I would call you an improvement."

Wes smiled. "If those Aether people end up crossing the same road as Cipher again, I have Ultima and the others to show them why that would be the worse mistake they have made."

Guzma laughed at the man. "I would pay to see that Tyranitar wreck those people. I have another question to ask. Why are you going after those things anyways?"

Wes returned a question with a question. "Other than the mad woman you got stuck with, what **did** you find in that place you visited?"

Guzma cringed. "One of those Ultra Beasts. Some kind of Jellyfish that latches onto you and makes you go wild, makes you loose control, makes you feel, think and do things you don't even know where there... like being possessed. I don't want to run into those things again."

Wes frowned sharply. "That is the part of the reason why I am going to take that Jellyfish away from Cipher. Because they can and **will** take everything that is dangerous about this thing and make it **worse.** "

Guzma hid the dread he felt from those words. "Wait, how can you make those things **worse**?!"

Wes laughed at the question. "These Jellyfish apparently to act on instinctual behavior, they latch on to others most of the time as an act of self preservation. A shadow pokemon, no matter the species would attack anything and anyone in sight just for the hell of it. For example Togetic, a pokemon that is anything but vicious; or even better, Togepi."

Guzma raised an eyebrow at the insanity he heard. "I heard of that large winged thing it turns into. Why?"

Wes laughed even harder. "Why? For world domination obviously!"

Guzma glared off into the distance on hearing the reason.

A couple minutes passed when Guzma grinned trying to change the subject. "Saw you on the news involving the battle royal. You were funny in how you beat that Royal guy with that Dunsparce."

Wes is still smiling. "I don't bring Moog Moog in any... serious battles. But pulling of a para flinch with him is always worth it."

Rui waved back to Wes. "Our boat is arriving, we should get going."

Wes shrugged as the conversation ended. "There is our trip out of here. See you next time I come back here."

Guzma didn't want to really wave goodbye, so he gave Wes a fist bump before leaving for the battle tree.

* * *

A week after Elio and Lillie confronted XD-004 and XD-010

* * *

Wes and Rui arrived in a hidden underwater lab located in the seas of Almia upon gathering enough information as to where Cipher's base of operations might be located. They arrived to a rather unusual surprise, the forces of Cipher were too busy fighting among themselves to even noticed the two intruders.

Wes laughed. "Ha! Looked like these peons are already doing the dirty work for us... Rui what is wrong?"

Rui gasped at what she saw. "Wes, these peons are giving off..."

Wes guessed. "Black Aura?"

Rui nodded.

As they sneaked through the fighting, some peons have noticed the intruders. "What the? Hey, the rest of you who can still think clearly! We have company!"

A large amount of peons tried to attack Wes. "Gilgey, Vivi. Come out!"

Rui joined in. "Rube, Kuku. Lets join in!" As the combined forces of a Hitmontop, Mismagius, Typholsion and Comfey were enough to chase out the peons that were still sane.

More peons joined in. "What the... They are after XD-005! Tear them apart!"

Wes looked at Rui. "So, sent out Moogle and Gilgey?"

The duo sent out there pokemon to knock out the other peons that were still in the way. Rui looked at the peons in regret as they progressed deeper into the lab.

A voice shouted out. "If it is another one of... oh... sad that seeing you is an improvement."

A blonde scientist with brown eyes called off a Lairon that was ready to strike the two.

Rui was worried for the man. "He is not glowing like the others, but I still don't trust him."

The scientist introduced himself as Canba as he glared back. "To be honest, I would not trust anyone here after that **idiot** Harry let the damn thing out."

Wes glared at Canba. "One of the peons mentioned something about an XD-005. A shadow pokemon you were working on?"

Canba smacked himself in the head thinking the circumstances could have been different if he done something about. "YEP! When the higher ups at Cipher assigned us to do the XD formula on that Nihil... whatever, **it was not** happy to be here. Our lead Scientist, Harry was the one who had to have gotten up close and personal with the Ultra Beast. He allowed that thing to latch onto him. As he worked on turning the Ultra Beast into a shadow pokemon we could use, he became more obsessed with making this thing into the ultimate weapon."

Wes laughed at the madness. "And by the time it was a shadow pokemon he let the thing loose. Infecting nearly everyone in the facility and you people have no idea what the shadow version of its venom **does** to people?"

Canba laughed back. "We sure as hell don't. Now you people are here to stop this thing and see that the rest of us get arrested, least the ones who are still alive by the time this is over."

Wes patted him on the shoulder. "Bingo!"

Candba continued laughing at the fact that he was finished. "Harry is further in, take a left and you should see him in the hall way."

As they approached the hall, the peons varied from not even caring that Wes was in their base as they run away from what lurked to trying to charge at him. They were not talking clearly as they rushed to Wigglytuff that knocked them out with sing. As the duo entered the room, they saw a black haired scientist in front of a large red Nihilego with purple around the membranes, its tentacles have clear yellow eyes with black pupils!

Harry was shouting at the Nihilego laughing out of his mind as he leaped at the shadow Ultra Beasts "Now your ready to be unleashed to the rest of the world!"

The scientist's hair look red as he was seen inside the Ultra Beast, his eyes glowed red. He roared as he drew out a pokeball.

Vs Shadow Beast Harry Or if you want to call it as it is

XD-005 Shadow Nihilego

Harry began the fight by tossing out a Mimikyu.

Rui saw the black aura glowing from both. "Wes that Mimikyu is a shadow pokemon!"

Rui prepared her Typhlosion to help fight the Nihilego as Wes sent out his pokemon to confront the madman. "Dusk come out!"

Wes fed a quick ball into the snag machine as the Mimikyu was about to take its cloak off.

"Go snag ball!"

Shake... shake... shake... click!

Harry roared as he shot out a shadow gem to shoot lasers at the Umbreon and sent out his next pokemon, a Salazzle.

Rui shouted. "Another shadow pokemon Wes!" As Salazzle burned the Umbreon in dark fire, Harry joined in to swipe at the Umbreon.

Wes ordered his Umbreon. "Dusk use foul play! Shake that thing off while Rui helps with this Salazzle!"

The Umbreon used the the Nihilego's rather insignificant strength against it, tossing it toward the other side of the room.

Rui shouted ."Rube, use flame thrower on that Salazzle!"

The Salazzle was weakened by the flame as Wes fed a dusk ball into the machine.

"Go snag ball!"

Shake... shake... shake...click!

Harry sent out a Bewear.

Rui noticed. "That Bewear is a shadow pokemon!"

Wes prepared to call back his Umbreon and send out his Mismagius. "Dusk, come back! Vivi, its showtime!"

The Bewear glowed a dark aura as it lunged toward Rui, the Typhlosion shot a flamethrower at the Bewear, causing it to fall over in pain.

Wes shouted. "Vivi, willo wisp!" The Mismagius added salt to the Bewears wounds as Wes charged up an ultra ball.

"Go snag ball!"

Shake... shake... shake... click!

Harry shot lasers again at the Typhlosion, knocking him out. "Rube, return. Black Jack keep this thing off of us a little while longer!"

As Rui sent out the Skarmory, the scientist twitched and hurled his next pokemon, a living sand castle known as Palossand.

Rui shouted out. "That Palossand is a shadow pokemon Wes!

" The Mismagius hurled a shadow ball at the Palossand as it countered with a shadow half. Wes charged up a dusk ball as Harry struggled to to attack.

Rui ordered the Skarmory to swipe at Harry. "Black Jack use steel wing!"

Wes looked back in a grin. "Thanks honey, thanks Black Jack. Go snag ball!"

Shake... shake... shake... click!

 **Cough, hack!**

The man inside the Nihilego coughed something up he hurled the next ball in a random direction.

Revealing an old looking dragon known as Drampa. Rui sighed in sorrow for the pokmon, knowing that Drampa is among the most friendly. "That Drampa is a shadow pokemon!"

Wes was prepared to switch again. "Vivi fall back. Ultima, lets finish this!" The Tyranitar endured the shadow storm; the Skarmory kept Harry at bay as he violently spasm. Harry twitched violently, as if he was going in shock.

Wes ordered. "Ultima, use stone edge!" As the Tyranitar impaled the Drampa, it roared as it brewed a stronger storm for a knock out. Wes fed a timer ball into the Snag Machine.

"Go snag ball!"

Shake... shake... shake... click! Harry carried his last ball and dropped he as he went limp, revealing a feminine plant creature.

Rui blinked in response. "Wes that Tsareena..."

Wes hurled another timer ball at the last pokemon.

"Go snag ball!"

Shake... shake... shake... click!

The Nihilego lowered itself to the ground, it reverted back to a smaller shape... with purple all around and red highlights at the bell, as it dropped the man on the ground.

Wes sent out his Ampharos. "Alright Edgar, thanks to Black Jack we have this thing where we want it, use thunder wave and I will do the rest!"

The Nihilego roared as it lunged at the Ampharos; glowing a dark aura as it wrapped its tentacles around the pokemon, causing the Ampharos to thrash in pain.

Wes gritted his teeth as he placed the beast ball into the snag machine. "Lets see if those clowns at Aether gave me the stuff I needed. GO SNAG BALL!"

The beast ball opened like an ultra wormhole, a hand reached to yank the Nihilego off the Ampharos!

Shake... shake... shake... click!

As Rui picked up the ball containing the Nihilego, Wes rushed to the Ampharos who was covered in red venom and kneeling in pain. "Don't worry buddy, I got you."

He took a pecha berry out of the bag to feed it to the Ampharos, the pain lessened but it was still there.

The Ampharos growled as Wes tried to comfort him. "We are here... damn it, we need to find a pokemon center stat! Rui we got to get out of here!"

As Wes sent Ampharos back into his ball, Rui read some notes made by Harry. The notes were an explanation of the XD formula, as well as the behavior of Nihilego following its initial capture all the way to when it became XD-005. The creature did everything possible to make Cipher let it go, it did not work. Rui read on Harry's personal notes. How he called XD-005 the ultimate weapon of Cipher, later notes read to the idea that Cipher was holding XD-005 back and it must be let loose. Every other note Rui read was translated as insane rambling. Rui checked the laying scientist for a pulse.

She signaled toward Wes that she got a flat line as they heard voices shout. "They... Don't let them leave here with XD-005!"

As peons rushed toward an impatient Wes, he sent out his Espeon and Umbreon to clear a way back out!


	34. Act Alola Chapter 7 Sweet Nightmares

A week after Elio and Lillie confronted XD-004 and XD-010

* * *

With in the most center point of a moon lit Alola, a shadowy orb was seen in the distance. BOOM! As a Shadow Void engulfed the entire region. There was faint screaming to be heard, then there was nothing. For one person caught in the blast; there was no sound, no one around, just a lonely dark void. Then there was a faint light to wake him up. Gladion came through as he saw a world engulfed in a purplish red void with only the moon to light the way. From the trailer park he saw people laying asleep and in pain. Not wanting to feel alone in the dark void, he sent out his Lucario and Silvally. The Lucario detected something in the distance and bolted. Gladion followed in pursuit.

As he followed, images of creatures resembling pokemon could be seen. Most are distorted to weird and twisted forms. Some are in the form of those not native to the region. Gladion caught up with his Lucario, they transverse the rocky hills of route 12. The creatures became hostile as they traveled, most if not all of them faded when struck. As they entered the bamboo forest of route 11, Gladion and his two pokemon found one image that the Lucario found most unsettling. A large yellow spider emerged from the forest known as Galvantula. The Galvantula glared at its potential victim as it prepared to attack.

Gladion noticed and asked. "What is that? You think something is wrong with this pokemon? You and Silvally, lets go!" As the Lucario warned him that this Galvantula was no mere illusion, Gladion took a red disc and tossed it to a case in Silvally. Changing its type from water to fire as it prepared for the approaching pokemon.

A Galvantula appeared

Gladion shouted. "Silvally, slice the Galvantula with your fiery talons. Lucario use psychic!"

As Silvally's claws glowed a fiery red glow, it slashed into the Galvantula. It did not do as much damage as it should have been against the Galvantula. The Lucario's psychic blast, did even less damage. The Galvantula growled as it shot a dark web at the Gladion, Silvally leaped in front of its trainer to take the web.

ZAP!

As dark lighting coursed through the webbing into Silvally, it grunted and tore the webbing off with its claws.

Gladion's eyes widened as he realized what he was fighting. "This is a shadow pokemon!"

His initial look of shock turned into a scowl as he posed. "Silvally! Lucario! Keep attacking!"

As the Lucario and Silvally attacked the Galvantula, it struggled before trying to shadow end the Silvally. It missed as the two pokemon knocked it back. Gladion saw it as his chance as he fed a net ball into the snag machine for the first time. "Go snag ball!"

Shake... shake... shake... click!

Gladion tended to the Silvally as he picked up the ball containing the shadow Galvantula.

The trio bolted toward Malie city. It was still wrecked by Wes's confrontation with Shadow Tornadus, but it still stood. Cars have crashed, anyone who was out doing things were seen asleep. It has been a couple week's since the curfew was placed, regarding Ciphers activities and it was a couple days away from being lifted. More distorted creatures made manifest, some of them taking the form of strange paper, others flying bamboo, most of dying sludge and collecting garbage being chased. As Gladion approached the docks, a strange creature loomed. A creature with a blue body, a crescent moon for a head and pink wings. Gladion stirred the nerve to ask asked. "What are you? You know anything about what is going on?"

The strange pokmon presented him with the image of a volcano.

Gladion wondered. "Wela? What does that have to do... that is where what ever is causing this is at. Right?"

The creature nodded as she offered him a ride to the next island. Gladion called back his two pokemon as he accepted the strange creatures assistance.

The lunar pokemon was able to guide Gladion to Panolia Ranch on Akala; it was about as far as she would go. As he got closer to the volcano, what was a full moon has faded into a half moon. Slowly becoming red. The distorted imagery became worse, as what was resembling pokemon now distorted into a mesh of ghastly creatures. Creatures with parts that should not be there or simply creatures behaving like that of Porygon-Z at times.

Before him was an faded image. A cloaked creature living in solitude, away from the world. Imagery of people falling victim to its mere presence as they fall asleep, never to wake up. Imagery of that crescent creature always being there to do something about it. Gladion recognized the crescent creature as the one who guided him to Akala and into the source of the nightmare; the legendary pokemon Cresselia. "So that was how I woke up? That po..."

Gladions eyes widened as he realized WHAT was going on. Everyone being asleep, the Cresselia, the images resembling that of a distorted nightmare and the shadow pokemon all came together. " _Those bastards!_ Lucario could you get a reading what is ahead of us?"

Lucario grunted as he guided Gladion to the Royal Avenue, they find what was a festive location laid barren barring the people asleep. Distorted imagery of cotton candy, ice cream and maniacal dolls hover over the victims heads as they attacked Gladion. Fading when either Gladion or Lucario hit them. Out of the Masalda shop a large pink creature resembling the store logo emerged; a Slurpuff. Lucario growled as it recognized it as another shadow pokemon.

Gladion wasted no time as he pounded his fists for the Z-Move. "CORKSCREW CRASH!" The Slurpuff was significantly damaged by the drilling Lucario, but the shadowy effects of the void reduced the damage from a knock out to a being close to a knockout. The Slurpuff glowed a dark Aura as it breathed a shadow burn on the Lucario, leaving a burn. Gladion fed a dusk ball into the snag machine.

"Go snag ball!"

Shake... shake... shake... click!

Gladion placed the dusk ball into his pocket as he advanced toward the volcano park.

The imagery regarding the cloaked creature returned as Gladion reached toward the park. This time it was surrounded by a group of people. A howling scream was heard as the imagery faded to pitch black darkness. The very moon that guided Gladion, became more red as it faded into the void. The closer he got to the volcano, the more distorted the screams became, images involving dark light shined and distorted hands crawled.

Voices were heard. "Stubborn creature... You will break... they dared to defy us... Teach these two a lesson..."

Gladion gathered from the things he read during his adventure in Ciphers Lab as he let out Silvally. He has heard of this pokemon from old stories; a creature of myths, known, feared and hated for its power to put anything around it into a nightmare induced coma of which there is normally no escape. Darkrai as they called it, lived alone normally with Cresselia always near him. Cresselia has the power to dispel the nightmares inflicted by Darkrai.

As Gladion mentally pieced together why a Darkrai was in Alola, he reached to the summit of the volcano. The imagery became less distorted, but still horrific for a different reason. Ghost pokemon littered a desolate ground. Floating Duskulls, skittering gem eyed Sableye, even a Spiritomb aimlessly wandered these grounds. Oddly enough, the ghost did not attack, they were crying over something. Lucario detected a creature hovering down the summit. A large bulky cyclops creature with an antenna on its head and a face on its stomach, holding a strange claw. The Dusknoir was identified as a shadow pokemon by the Lucario. As Gladion swapped Lucario and Silvally out for Porygon-Z and Weavile, the Dusknoir was ready to attack.

Dusknoir appeared.

The claw glowed, giving an other wise slow pokemon the first move. Dusknoir used shadow sky, causing dark streams to rain down. Gladion shouted. "Porygon-Z use dark pulse, Weavile use night slash. Even this spectre is no match for either of you!"

As the Weavile slashed into the Dusknoir, the Porygon-Z unleashed a pulse of distorted thoughts. Despite the type advantage, less damage was dealt than expected.

The Dusknoir glowed a dark aura as it rammed into the Weavile for a shadow end k.o. "Weavile come back, Crobat take flight!"

As Gladion swapped pokemon, the Dusknoir roared as it used shadow half on the Crobat, reducing its vitality. Gladion shouted. "Crobat use acrobatics. Porygon-Z keep it up!"

As the Crobat struck, the Dusknoir slumped over for a recharge. The Porygon-Z pulsed into the Dusknoir, weakening it more. The Dusknoir roared as it lunged at the Porygon-Z to end its annoyance, it missed. The Crobat swooped down and knocked it on its stomach.

Gladion saw this as his chance as he fed another Dusk ball into the snag machine. "GO SNAG BALL!" "Shake... shake... shake... click!"

The surrounding ghost looked at Gladion for defeating the Dusknoir, then looked at each other. They cheered for an odd reason before fading away. _"What was that a..."_ Gladion shook his head as he tried to understood some of the images and collect the third capture. " _Forget it._ Good work you two. Lucario, Silvally I need you out here!"

He had Silvally switched from a fire type to a pink fairy type with the Fairy memory before signalling both pokemon to follow him to the summit. The moon became pure blood red as it faded into a new moon, rising from the shadow a cloaked figure loomed.

The cloaked creature revealed itself exactly as Gladion feared. The Pitch Black pokemon, Darkrai. The edges of its body are blueish purple its visible eye is yellow and its face has what looked like a blue jaw, with what is considered hair to be ghostly white. It loomed over Gladion as it roared, ready to attack.

XD-003 Shadow Darkrai

The Lucario shook as it alerted Gladion about the Darkrai. Gladion asked "You sense something in that thi..."

The Lucario shook his head at the problem. Other than a black aura, it sensed absolutely nothing in that Darkrai. No thoughts, no will, just constant whispers and a desire to bring oblivion.

Gladion froze in horror as he shook it off. "So that is what Wes meant by empty? Lucario! Silvally! Let's take this thing down!"

As the Silvally and Lucario prepare to take on the shadow pokemon, Gladion shouted. "Silvally, Lucario pierce this darkness."

Much like the shadow pokemon before as the fairy embedded claws slashed into the Darkrai, it dealt less damage. The aura sphere fared little better as it slammed into the Darkrai. It shrugged it off and glowed in a dark aura as it let loose thousand maddening whispers on the three. The whispers are reactions of fear, sorrow, anger, pain coming from everywhere.

Gladion tried to keep his sanity from the shadow panic. "Lucario, same attack again! Silvally use x scissor!"

The two pokemon were disoriented from the order but they attacked again, the Silvally's attacks were enough to do critical damage as it slammed the Darkrai into a stone wall.

As the Darkrai emerged from the wall, a faint glimmer was felt. The blood red moon became a crescent moon. The Darkrai, looked toward the moonlight. The Lucario flinched as it sensed something stir in the void. The Darkrai twitched from shock as it returned from what looked a trance. The Lucario shot another sphere into the Darkrai; it glared back as it caused a void of hands to reach out and drag the Lucario into the abyss.

Gladion rushed in to pull the Lucario out. "Silvally use another multi attack!"

Silvally slashed into the Darkrai; Darkrai glared at Gladion. More hands emerged from the abyss, pulling Gladion into into the void with the Lucario. As whispers were heard, the Silvally rushed in to pull both Gladion and Lucario out of the abyss. As even more hands emerged to drag all three into the abyss, a faint cry is heard. The hands loosened as the Darkrai turned to where it came from. All three flung out of the dark void. Silvally slashed another multi attack into the Darkrai, it did not flinch as it was drawn closer to the sound.

Gladion pounded his fist's together as he ordered the Lucario to use its Z move. "Corkscrew Crasher!"

The Lucario drilled into the Darkrai, again and again slaming through the ground to drill a crater. As it risen from the impact, it roared as total darkness enveloped the surrounding area. The whispers return again as purple beams of light were being shot at the trio.

As the Silvally and Lucario shot back at them Gladion hears the very voices surrounding them. " _Destroy, leave them in pain and afraid."_ The Lucario sensed these voices directed into Darkrai, the pitch black pokemon twitching more and more as the voices grew louder and more finally one voice boomed.

"Stop!" The Darkrai held its head as that one voice kept booming.

Gladion saw the opportunity to end the fight as he fed a dusk ball into the machine. "Go snag ball!"

Shake... Shake... pop!

As the Darkrai emerged from the broken ball, it roared as lunged toward Gladion. Silvally swatted the Darkrai back as the darkness faded; a glistering full moon radiated across the field. The Darkrai flinched again as it is bathed in the moon light.

"Go snag ball!"

Shake... POP!

Gladion glared. _"Damn it! Come on Darkrai, let me help you!"_

As Gladion tried to figure out what was happening to the Darkrai, it sent out a dark storm at the three in an attempt to hurl them off the cliff. The combined weight and Silvally holding Gladion, prevented even a budge. As the Darkrai glared in hate, something fell in front of it. A green crescent feather; the Darkrai moved its hands to grab the falling feather, it continued to remember as it kept twitching from shock. Unaware of Gladion's third attempt at a dusk ball. "Go snag ball!"

Shake... shake... shake... click!

Gladion sighed. _"Finally!"_

As Gladion and his two pokemon approach the dusk ball, the **full moon** and a **crescent moon** joined together in a glistering energy.

When Gladion came through, he was back at the trailer park where his adventure started with the sun slowly rising. His pokemon back in their balls. _"Wha... what happened?"_

As he thought of whether or not all his adventure was a dream, he found in his hand's four poke balls he remembered using. Three dusk balls and a net ball. As he tossed one of the dusk balls, the same Darkrai emerged. Rendered immobile, as if it is wanted something done.

Gladion flinched as he sent it back into its ball. _"I think Miss Wicke may want to hear about this."_

As Gladion returned to Aether, he noticed many of the employees were behaving like they woke up from a nightmare. He had no idea how many of the events the previous night actually happened nor how many were just a bad dream. What any of the images he seen really meant, nor the Darkrai's behavior as a shadow pokemon. It behaved much like a heartless monster, but something in it kept telling it to stop.

When Gladion arrived at Wicke's office, he found her gasping like the others; Like she woke up from a bad dream. "Ma... Master Gladion, I did not expect to see you here this early. I thought you would be training that Larvitar up more for your eventual trip to Orre."

Gladion nodded as he found out she was alright. "Something weird has happened. I don't know what happened last night, but you may want to look at these."

Gladion handed over the four balls to Wicke; she placed them in the scanner to check on what was inside. _"Oh my, where did you..."_ Wicke gasp in shock as she scanned the ball containing the Darkrai. " _This explained quite a bit._ Master Gladion, do you know of this pokemon?"

Gladion nodded. "I read stories about this one. A pokemon of myths that is known for putting people in nightmare induced comas. Often it is feared and hated for its power. It also has a counter part Cresselia, a pokemon known to wake people up from these nightmares."

Wicke gave a false smile to hide the fear of what happened. "That is correct, a Darkrai often live's far away from people and pokemon alike. It is very territorial for the same reason it always lives close to Cresselia. It cannot control its power very well."

Gladion continued the tale. "It lives close to her because when ever Darkrai's power reaches a point where it cannot control it. She is always there to do something about it."

Gladion looked at the scanner containing the corrupted Darkrai. "This looked like one Cipher had their hands on for a while and unleashed it on all of Alola."

Wicke's face turned pale as Gladion finished speculating. "That explained why everyone else was under the effects of the nightmare. I don't know why but they intended to use this thing to kill everyone."

Gladion glared. "Considering that most who fall under Darkrai's nightmares tend to die... I can see how that would work." He looked at the snag machine he was wearing as he placed it back on the desk. "I was among those caught in the blast. I think the reason why Cresselia woke me up was to do something about Darkrai."

Wicke nodded back. "Correct, but Cresselia normally has the power to wake few people at a time. To wake everyone in the region up. I think she had help from somewhere."

Gladion shook his head. "Since I found a **full moon** during that battle, I can guess who. I doubt Cresselia would have been able to directly confront this Darkrai alone without some help."

Wicke pointed at Gladion. "Like you?"

Gladion grinned briefly before he frowned again. "I seen shadow pokemon before, but something was wrong in comparison to the others. Any ideas?"

Wicke looked over at the ball containing Darkrai. "Yes, this shadow pokemon is considered an XD class shadow pokemon. Those who's hearts are forever closed."

Gladion looked away at hearing those words again. "That explained why Lucario felt nothing in that pokemon, Anything that could be done about him? When me, Silvally and Lucario fought this thing. There was something still sparking back in him."

Wicke shook her head. "If the reports on the XD shadow pokemon is correct. This pokemon, through natural means is beyond saving."

Her frown turned into faint hope. "But there is one means to help this pokemon that is found on Orre. Elio and Lillie have been working on that machine for weeks."

Gladion glared in annoyance and rolled his eyes. "So you are saying that I am going to have to go to Orre for this one as well? Looks like you are going to have to keep an eye on Lusamine while I am away. Speaking of which, we should check on her. If Darkrai's nightmare affected..."

Both of the two widen their eyes when they realized **what** Lusamine might have seen in the nightmare as they rushed to check on her.

On her bed room at the manor, there was a note left behind. "Dear Gladion and or Wicke. If you are reading this, I am taking a flight to Orre. There is something I have to do to fix the mess I have made. Unless you have a large enough flying pokemon yourself, don't bother following. That Charizard is only good for this region and all other methods of getting in and out of Orre are not available at the time."

The two reading the note realized that Lusamine got up before nearly everyone else and had her Altaria directly fly her to Orre. Gladion's eyes widen on how insane it sounded. "Damn it. Wicke, try getting Elio on the phone! I will go call Lillie!"


	35. Act Alola Chapter 8 Saving Ampharos

For a nurse at the Pokemon center. Life was rather busy any day of the week, some times new trainers arrive for the first time to heal their pokemon, some times poorly experienced trainers do not know when they are facing a wall and keep getting their pokemon hurt. Other times it was a critical emergency.

A familiar looking man in a blue jacket came running in with an orange haired woman following behind him. "Finally a pokemon center! Nurse you need to check on my Ampharos! He is not well!" Wes rushed to the desk with a great ball in hand.

The nurse sighed before she answered. "Calm down, let me see it first!"

As she placed the pokemon into the healing machine, she noticed what the man was talking about. "Oh my! My apologies for the inconvenience we need to take that Ampharos to the back room."

As the nurse examined the Ampharos, she knew everything there is to know about the pokemon Ampharos. A wool less sheep that among electric type's is very docile. This one however was acting very aggressive as it shot lighting everywhere. The Ampharos was coughing like mad as it kept screaming. Wes fed the Ampharos another pecha berry telling him to calm down.

The nurse looked at the man in confusion and concern. "How did it get into this condition?!"

Wes looked away thinking he was going to sound insane. "We were stopping a group of evil people, upon encountering one of their experiments Edgar was hit by a strange venomous liquid."

The nurse glared away. "Venomous... did you fight a creature that looked anything like this and if so how much of a dose did it have?"

The nurse showed a picture of Nihilego.

Wes groaned in frustration. "Yes, except that Ultra Beast was purple and red. Edgar only got hit by this crap once and he was set off in ways I have not seen from him... in seventeen years."

The nurse looked even more confused. "Most of what I have been told, the venom does make you aggressive. But if it was only one encounter with this thing, it's aggression should be in a more manageable level until the venom leaves its system naturally. How many of those pecha berries did you feed it?"

Wes looked at his Ampharos in worry. "To be specific, all of them from Alma all the way back to Alola!"

The nurse looked in sorrow over the thrashing Ampharos. "I... have never seen this condition before. Those berries though, they have been staving it off, I will call the berry farmers to gather more of this. In the mean time I am going to need a sample of what we are dealing with."

It took several agonizing minutes for the nurse to get a blood sample off the Ampharos. "I am going to need some time to study this, just please keep that thing holding on longer."

Wes looked at the Ampharos as he got it back in the ball. "Thank you for at least trying nurse."

The two exit the pokemon center with only the bare minimum known, Rui frowned with sorry as she watch Wes banging his head against a wall. "Wes, dear please. We will find a way to..."

Wes shook his head at Rui as blood was starting to show on his forehead. "We been trying to find a way to fix this for a week. Edgar is only getting worse by the hour and we are going to run out of pecha berries. Only reason we gotten this far was because Alola was the closest region with a reliable poke center."

As Wes tried to hid his feelings of dread. "Edgar has been with us for a long time. I don't want to lose him like this."

As Rui went over to embrace him a voice was heard. "Okay I think I heard enough, you want to know of one way you can fix that old Ampharos?"

Rui turned around to find Plumeria listening in. "Wha... How?"

Plumeria let out a poisonous grin. "Not that hard to find out something was wrong when you hear all the noise from the front of the Center."

Wes took a deep breath before he started to shed something in his eye. "If you know how we can save Edgar, please tell us. We are getting desperate,"

The former Skull Admin closed her eyes at what she is about to say. "The Guardian Deities of Akala Island and Poni Island should have what you are looking for. Lele having scales that can cure any disease and Fini who has water that is known to purify the mind and soul."

Wes grinned at the information of both deities. "Fini's water sound familiar to an old Relic back in Orre. Least with Lele the physical effects of the venom would be gone."

Plumeria nodded at Wes. "The problem is that Lele is the most fickle and cruel of the Tapu's. Fini's water was sought after by nearly everyone, to the point that Fini will either refuse all together or make you go through a trial by mists."

Wes smirked. "And I am an asshole most of the time. Hey Rui, think we should go pay Lele and Fini a visit?"

As Rui agreed, Wes turned around. "Thank you for the help."

Plumeria's smile turned lighter and more appreciative. "A little thank you for helping set those three straight."

* * *

At Konikoni city

Bulmer flashed around a Rockium Z crystal with a pink looking feline known as Sylveon at his side. "Alright boys, we finally beat Olivia. Took us having to gather some pokemon from the caves, jungle and park to actually build a team."

Yorks looked on over with a fiery bird known as Fletchinder as he begins to question. "Fairy types are Fairy types. Never thought you let Jack evolve into that thing."

Bulmer grinned. "About as useful as any steel type, from what I know Larry would be able to take on the next trail at Ula Ula as long as you use something on that Vikavolt."

Jeffery looked on over to the group of long haired moles known as Dugtrio. "So we set for Ula Ula... Is that Wes?" The Skull Trio looked at the distance to find the man in a blue jacket walking over into Konikoni city to read the map location. With Rui running toward him to point the way.

Wes recognized the bumbling trio. "Looked like you three have been busy."

The trio were still terrified of him after how fast he snagged the shadow pokemon they had and told "big sis" about what they got themselves into.

Bulmer started getting his Sylveon into the his ball in fear. "Look these guys are legit so don't go tossing those balls at us!"

Wes rolled his eyes. "No you numb skulls. If I came here for that we would not be talking right now. Been looking for this Kahuna of the island for something important. You happen to know where she is?"

Yorks raised his eyebrow in response. "Back at the entrance to the Ruins of Life?"

Wes nodded. "Thank you. Hey Rui she is over back the way we came, it is a flat straight."

As the two head past the grave yard, they discuss their plan to deal with Olivia; Wes gave in to Rui's idea of pacifism. "We will try your plan of asking Olivia nicely to let us through. If that does not work I am getting Gilgey and Ultima out."

As the two encountered a dark skin woman with various stones guarding the entrance she question what are a couple of tourist doing this far in. Wes explained that they are here to see Tapu Lele, need her scales to save an old friend of his.

The Kahuna was not going to let an audacious man pass before she got a message from behind. _"What... you heard of this person? He helped who?"_ Olivia rolled her eyes she stepped aside. "Tapu Lele wants to talk to you.

The two thanked Oliva as they proceeded into the ruins. In the shrine is a strange wooden totem.

As Wes went to go touch it a voice echoed in his head. _"That is far enough. Last time someone came this close he tossed a Kangaskhan and dusk balls at me."_

A strange pink totem creature resembling a black skin pink haired, humanoid dressing like a butterfly materialized from the center; the legendary guardian of Akala island, Tapu Lele. _"If you are here for my number, I am already taken. Otherwise what do you humans want?"_

Wes looked at Tapu Lele as he carried the Ampharos's ball. "We came here because we heard a that you have the power to heal people."

The Tapu sighed. _"That is why they normally come here. Who is it? That Ampharos of yours? Care to let me see it?"_

Wes opened the ball to let the Ampharos out, he was cringing in so much pain that it was unable to attack.

The Tapu cringed and made a girly shriek. _"Eek! It got affected by that thing, put it back before it makes a huge mess!"_

Wes called the Ampharos back into the ball, he glared at the Tapu as she placed her hand over her chin; thinking about what was presented to her. _"I know of this Ultra Beast, but I have never seen its venom so... potent. I could do something about the physical effects of that venom. But the question is, why?"_

Wes tried to keep calm about the Tapu acting like an indifferent child. "Because Edgar is an old friend of mine, I don't want him to suffer like this."

Lele giggled at the answer. _"That wasn't the question. Why you stole it in the first place? Why you rescued her?"_

Wes looked back at Rui and toward the Snag Machine. "You mean this old thing?"

The Tapu nodded. _"Yes that thing. Akala welcomed you and how you returned the favor?... Don't answer that question you already know."_

Wes thought long and hard, there was no point denying it before this type of pokemon. "I stole this machine to capture the most powerful pokemon in the area. Rui was a means to spot the shadow pokemon."

The Tapu kept staring. _"So what changed?"_

Wes kept the thought. "Other than the obvious flaws that shadow pokemon have. The most pragmatic reason to see these pokemon get well was because as a shadow pokemon, it has no true loyalty. The fact that just about any dumb ass would get their hands on these things and cause destruction, simply because these unstable creatures would want to kill everything around them. Then I grew attached to them, seeing them regain... what was lost."

Wes pointed over towards Rui, who was listening to this story. "As for Rui, she has stayed with me all the way to the end of that adventure. I was never able to shake her off no matter how I tried."

The Tapu finished the story. _"And then you actually cared?"_

Wes thought those words though and nodded.

The Tapu started to grow bored. "Very well, send out this Edgar."

Wes sent out the coughing Ampharos.

Lele hovered over to the dying Ampharos as she slapped some scales into his face. _"Give it right around..."_ The Ampharos calmed down a little as it stopped cringing. He breathed heavily as he no longer felt constant agony.

Tapu Lele clapped in excitement over her doing something. _"Good news, the worry that you might need to get a new Ampharos soon is no more. Bad news, it is still a raging maniac."_

Wes sent his Ampharos back in his ball, before he had a chance to respond to that statement, Lele pondered. _"Hmm... I wonder how sister Fini is doing? Hey, go visit her before I chase you off!"_

The Tapu stared at the two visitors that are still in the ruins, shooing them away.

Wes and Rui arrived at Poni island to search for the guardian deity of the island, Tapu Fini. The Island itself is very feral, the only settlement is found on the dock like town known as Seafolk Village. Everywhere else is pure wilderness. As the two journey to the Ruins of Hope, they met Hapu to explain what was going on.

The Kahuna nodded. "So, you came here to help that Ampharos out? Since you two have helped Alola before hand, I would let you pass. Be warned, Fini is not fond of people period. Do not expect it to help."

Wes stated the fact that it was Lele he sought after, but since Orre is a week away he might as well try asking Fini for help.

As they enter the shrine, a booming voice ringing in their heads. _"Visitors? Why have you come?"_

Rui stepped forward. "We came here to finish healing an old friend of ours."

The voice sounded uninterested. _"Oh? I have heard of that excuse countless times already. The last two who came here wanted to heal a Cosmoem. It was sent to the Altar of the Moone. A week later, that very boy came here not for my help, but to challenge ME! It was humiliating to be crammed into a tiny ball."_

The voices interest perked up as it continued. _"What is the reason for your friend to need these waters?"_

Wes stepped forward. "Because an old friend of mine is still sick from fighting a Shadow Ultra Beast."

The voice boomed as the interest raised. _"Shadow... Ultra Beast?"_

Wes continued. "An XD class apparently. A shadow pokemon that by normal means would have the door to their hearts forever closed. Each of the Ultra Beasts are dangerous in their own right, but this ones venom is what made it the most dangerous."

The voice lowered in disgust. _"Oh... that one... and the people who corrupted this creature?"_

Wes smiled. "A group called Cipher. By the time we gotten to where they were holding this thing, nearly half of the peons were already fighting each other. The bastard put in charge of the entire thing was already infected by the venom and tried merging with it... didn't end well for him."

The voice changed from disgust to curiosity. _"Modified? What is different from the normal one?"_

Wes cringed as he remembered the abomination that was Harry. "It kills you faster, will set you off with only one dose and doesn't go away on its own. The entire reason I already went to Lele to do something about Edgar dying. The reason we came to you is because of the venom making him act like that of a shadow pokemon."

The voice became interested. _"Shadow pokemon? Like what he and most of your other pokemon once were? You came to me because you do not want to see this happen to them again?"_

Wes nodded toward the totem. "Very well, bring this Edgar out!"

A blue totem creature resembling a black skin, blue hair humanoid materialized before them; the legendary guardian of Poni island, Tapu Fini. Wes took out the great ball to let the Ampharos out, it was very hostile to the creature standing before him and prepared to attack. "Edgar, don't!"

The Ampharos was about to ignored the order when Fini stared at the creature. _"I see what you are talking about now."_ The Tapu generated a pink mist engulfing the three.

As Wes regained his vision, he found himself in a place all to familiar. Pyrite Town, as he saw the old building that became the ONBS station, he saw before him a street performer with a rather large Flaaffy.

Rui wondered what was going on as she saw the black aura surrounding the Flaaffy. "Oh thats a... shadow pokemon."

Wes shrugged the feeling of deja vu as he saw himself with only two pokeballs. _"What? I thought I had more on me. Dusk, Dawn, come out!"_

As Wes tossed out the Espeon and Umbreon he looked at his arm to find that he does not have a snag machine. "Dawn use psychic! Dusk confus..."

The Espeon and Umbreon stared at the Flaaffy and looked back to their trainer in confusion. The Flaaffy glowed a dark aura as it tried to rush Wes. _"Okay then, these two know something I don't."_

Wes decided to try the next crazy idea, he rushed back toward the Flaaffy. For a Flaaffy it was rather strong as it pushed back toward Wes; Wes man gritted his teeth as he was able to knock the Flaffy off its feet.

As he cleared his head from using his head, he found himself in an old dance floor in a cave. With the Flaaffy standing in front of him, glaring in anger at both Wes and the oddly still Ludicolo's.

Wes understood what was happening. _"Alright, I see what is going on."_ The mist is taking him and Ampharos down memory lane, starting from the moment they first met to currently their confrontation with a Cipher Admin known as Mirror B.

As the Flaaffy was prepared to aim at the Ludicolo's Wes shouted. "Edgar! Focus on what is ahead!" The Flaaffy turned around, confused about why he did not order the attack.

Wes shouted as he sent out a Misdreavus. " Vivi! help jog Edgars memory!" The Misdreavus looked around confused at its form until it took a closer look at the Flaaffy. Wes whispered. "Play along Vivi." As the Misdreavus shouted at the Flaaffy, the scenery changed again. They are in an ancient forest, in front of an old relic.

Behind Wes is what looked like Scrub, but with a very feminine voice. The not Scrub looked around himself, frowning sharply. "Oh come on, I have to play this role?"

Wes smiled as he waved his hand. "Hey Scrub... where is that Hitmontop of yours? Is it right here?"

Wes showed the pokeball and pretended to trip the ball towards not Scrub. "Oops!"

Out of the pokeball came a Hitmontop who was confused about where he is and why he is back with a Cipher peon. The Flaaffy prepared to attack the Hitmontop. Wes smiled at the memory. "Yeah, Edgar you were the best at paralyzing the opponentspokemon. Hey Gilgey, wasn't that part of the reason that the pokeball worked? When all the great balls failed?" The Hitmontop blushed at the memory, but pressed forward shouting something toward the Flaaffy.

The scenery changed once again, at Realgam Colosseum. The Flaaffy looked more like the Ampharos it was. Around the arena, their was no people. The Ampharos glared at the distance, expecting something or some one to arrive.

Wes remembered this battle fondly. "Oh yeah, this was when we met Ultima, at the climax of the show. Hey Rui wasn't Rube here when this happened?"

Rui nodded as she took out the pokeball containing the Typhlosion. The Typhlosion looked behind him, startled at the Misdreavus was much smaller. Wes sent out his Tyranitar that noticed the Misdreavus, but did not care as it stared back at Edgar from a distance. The Ampharos shot a thunderbolt at the Tyranitar, it did little damage. The Tyranitar approached the panicking Ampharos, not even caring about the damage. The Typhlosion shouted at the Ampharos to do something. The Ampharos a laser from its gem into the Tyranitar, who shrugged it off. All of the pokemon behind the Ampharos kept shouting something, before the Tyranitar.

ROAR!

To it.

The scenery changed one last time. Back at Agate relic, the day they had the Tyranitar open the door to her heart. The one difference is that instead of Ampharos being behind the Tyranitar, it was the other way around. With the Relic glowing green.

Wes whispered. "Their is a pokemon that is ready to open the door to its heart." As the Ampharos approached the relic, instead of a green light a blue totem creature appeared to splash some water on his face. The water glowed as Edgar's aggression lowered back to what he was before the venom affected him.

Rui took in some of the nostalgia in a tear filled smile. _"Ampharos opened the door to his... never mind."_

As the group cheered at Ampharos coming back to his senses, the mist faded. Revealing the old ruins.

The Tapu looked teasingly at the Ampharos. "Most who come here have to take this trial alone. But given with what I seen... I am willing to make an exception."

Fini noticed the Beast Ball containing the shadow Nihilego and stared stoicly. "But for that thing... you are going to have to look else where. I do not want it's presence around and if what you or Lunala said about this... XD these waters would not work."

Wes shrugged at Fini. "Came back to Alola because Edgar would have died and Orre was a week away. For this thing."

As Wes showed the ball. "I have to go to Orre anyways."

Fini nodded. "What do you have planned when this is over? Are you to send this thing home?"

Wes grinned. "No reason to keep this thing around anyways and I know someone who knows someone who would do just that."

The Tapu starred, like she would have smiled if she had a mouth. "Excellent. Now begone!"

The group were dismissed and the pokemon returned to their balls, baring Ampharos who wanted to walk back with the two anyways. "Sorry boy, have to fly somewhere and need you in the great ball again."

As Wes petted him, Rui looked over toward the exit. "So, now that we are here on Alola. You think we should report back to Wicke about our... mission?"

Wes shrugged. "We are back here anyways. No need to be that rude."

As Wes and Rui returned to Aether Paradise, they head down to the lab where Wicke was normally at. Wicke was initially startled by their arrival. "Oh goodness. I did not expect you to come back here."

Wes smiled as he handed Wicke over the Beast Ball. "Mission accomplished and the reason I came back was due to more personal reasons."

Wicke took the Ball in the scanner and gasped at the Nihilego's color. "This is.."

Wes helped her finish "XD-005, things venom nearly killed Edgar and I had to come back to see him get healed."

Wicke nodded as she asked. "You plan to go to Orre for this pokemon?"

Wes shrugged. "Obviously, if it was not for how lethal this venom is physically I would have went there first."

Wicke smiled at the words. "Good news, a couple of trainers that have been battling Cipher at Orre have been able to get the tools needed to help these pokemon."

As the two gave the report. Gladion walked in frowning as ever. "Guess the Ruins of Hope was a good place for these shadow pokemon after all."

Wes grinned as he saw Gladion with the snag machine. Gladion glared back. "Cipher attacked Alola while you were gone. Everyone would have been dead if it was not for you."

Wes's eyes widened but not that shocked. "What did they send and did you catch it?"

Gladion glared at the four balls. "Three of them were not much; a Galvantula, a Slurpuff and a Dusknoire." He looked at the one next to the others. "That one contained what they called XD-003, or Darkrai."

Wes grinned as he patted Gladion's shoulder. "HA! Good work!" Wes looked over at the Darkrai's ball before focusing his attention at Gladion. "Look like you now have a reason to come with us to Orre?"

Gladion nodded. "Look's like it. I have my own reasons to go anyways."

Wes looked over into the distance. "Going to pretend that it involved the Larvitar." Wicke looked at the excitement and shook her head. "Wes, Master Gladion. The boats to Orre would not become available for at least three more days."

The two shrugged it as Gladion asked Wicke. "Think you can handle keeping everyone in line for at least two weeks. This would not be a long trip."

Wicke nodded. "Other than keeping one person in check, nothing of note would happen over here."


	36. Act 2 Chapter 23 Knocking Lusamine out

As the week progressed, most of the pokemon Elio and Lillie had gathered from Citadark have been sent to the Purify Chamber. Whimscott, Cinncino, Roserade and Clefairy were let out of the P.C to socialize more with the people at the H.Q. Elio took a trip to mount battle to visit a move reminder to help his Yanmega learn the move air slash and finally used the T.M to teach his Hypno psychic in place of psybeam. "These are pretty strong moves and should be useful!"

Elio was ordering them around. "So Swifter you clean up any dust around the corners, Thorn you do something to make this place feel more pretty, Puff Puff you keep Pete company when we are away."

Lillie interrupted Elio at some of the nicknames. "Puff Puff?"

Elio blushed as he explained. "Because Whimscott look so puffy... though Galil is a good name for the Clefairy Why that name?"

Lillie answered in a smile. "Galil is named after one of the moons around Jupiter. I thought a Clefairy this special would be giv..."

The Dex flared up with a message. "BZZT! Email from Nett, this is an important one! BZZT! We have been keeping track on the shadow pokemon you been gathering, to date no further shadow pokemon are being produced and you have eleven more shadow pokemon remaining outside of the XD series. Garchomp, Excadrill, Maractus, Araquanid, Komola, Shiinotic, Blaziken, Sceptile, Mamoswine, Bisharp and Hydreigon. Keep up the good work."

RING RING!

Both of their phones were going off. Lillie saw who hers was coming from. _"Brother?"_

Elio saw his. _"Wicke?"_

Both look at each other awkwardly as they left the room to talk separately. Lillie began her conversation in the bed room where her Banette and Whimscott were playing. "Hello, brother what is wrong?" Gladion sighed over the phone. "Lillie, I am glad that you are safe. Lusamine has gone off the deep end." Lillies eyes widen. "What did she do this time?" A sigh is heard from over the phone as Gladion explained. "No where near as bad as last time. But Cipher had attacked Alola. **Badly**! Lusamine blamed most of this on herself, took a flight on her Altaria and is on her way to Orre. If the boats to that region were working I would have already been heading there to try and stop this."

Lillies cheeks puffed up. "Thank you for telling me this. Soon as she lands I am going to have deal with her."

Gladion paused. "I know you two had a battle in Kanto not too long before you tackled the Elite Four. How is your team on Orre holding up?"

Lillie took a deep breath. "Got a new pokemon to help out in Orre to serve as my Psychic type, she is a Gardevoir, Onua is my main physical hitter ever since it evolved, Cain is a strong physical grass type, Shockums and Swoops have gotten much stronger since we last talked. Medic has also been good as a pivot, support and special attack when he mega evolves. If me and mother have to come to blows, I am more than prepared."

Gladion responded back on hearing Lillie's tone. "You sound a little less cheerful... what happened?"

Lillies voice turned even less cheerful, one of contained worry. "Elio and I have ran into two pokemon that had been hurt more than the others and they seem... suspicious."

Gladion was hesitate to ask before he continued. "Good news, I had a run in with one of these pokemon myself and have a reason to go to Orre. If you can, try and get Lusamine back to her senses!"

Lillie took a deep breath at the thought. "I will try, thank you."

Lillie finished the conversation as she thought to herself. _"I have some questions to ask her anyways."_

Simultaneously

Elio was talking to Wicke outside of the H.Q as he explained most of the good news. "Lillie and I have thrown a major wrench into Ciphers plans when we found out they had a Cosmoem with them. We stormed Citadark and snagged two of their XD shadow pokemon. One was a Cosmoem... that Lillie had to fight as a Solgaleo. The other was a Celesteela that I had to fight. Bad news it seems that we were a little too late to stop Cipher from getting their hands on some of the Ultra Beasts. The Purify Chamber is able to work on the XD shadow pokemon but it is going to take a whole month."

Wicke took most of the information rather well except for one detail. "Capturing that Solgaleo was the reason Cipher attacked Alola again."

Elio's eyes widened. "How?"

Wicke knew that Elio had little knowledge of Darkrai, so she explained it in a more simplified manner. "They tried to use it to slowly wipe out all of Alola."

Elio talked in confusion. "Slowly?!"

Wicke sighed. "Master Gladion will be on his way to Orre in a couple days I think it would be easier if he showed it to you and explain. More pressing matters. That attack on Alola was enough to send Madam Lusamine over the deep end."

Elio shook his head at those words. " _Damn it._ What did she do this time?"

Wicke explained it as specific as possible. "She blamed the attack on herself, took the Altaria she had and use it to fly directly to Orre."

Elio placed his hand over his face. "Okay, that is much better than what I was worried about; Still don't like what she is putting that Altaria though. She is making things worse by coming here. I will talk to Lillie about this and make a plan to keep Lusamine under control."

Wicke pleaded. "Please see that you do. I am afraid that Lillie would be in a much worse condition to dealing with her when she arrives."

Elio understood what Wicke was trying to say. "With what Lillie has gathered as a team, she is in good enough condition to completely stomp her. But with what she has seen on Citadark, I don't think Lillie even wants to see her right now... or ever."

Wicke paused before asking "Why?"

Elio took a deep breath as he calmed himself. "A Solgaleo and an Celesteela. Does not sound like much of a coincidence when two of the XD shadow pokemon are Ultra Beasts! Cipher was able to get the Ultra Beast information because of last years incident at best. Lillie and I got someone that might make questioning Lusamine over this easier. A lie detector that even she would not be able to fool."

Wicke took a deep breath in hearing Elio's plan. "Don't do anything drastic over this."

Elio reassured. "I won't. Any other news?" Wicke informed that nothing else was currently going on that he needed to worry about. "Alright, I will try to call you when she is taken care of."

As Elio walked back to the H.Q to the room Lillie was using he frowned sharply. "I take your call was about as pleasant?"

Lillie looked in dread and tears. "It was about my mother..."

Elio nodded. "We are going to have to focus on dealing with her. What is your plan?"

Lillie glared to the distance. "Tell her that she shouldn't have come here."

Elio nodded. "There is more to this plan, until the boats to Orre are active we are going to be stuck with her. The main plan is as followed; We are to keep her in the dark about the two XD shadow pokemon we have currently. We are also to make sure she is neutralized and monitored until we can send her back home."

Lillie looked back. "What if..."

Elio called the worried Lillie down. "I got a plan to check on **that detail** once she is dealt with, we are going to need Maiden for this."

As the duo agreed to the overall plan, they went out of the room to explain what was going on. They told the workers that someone is heading toward Orre unannounced and what ever happened between Lillie and this visitor was none of their business otherwise.

Elio's own words. "You are best to just ignore her and keep her away from anything shadow pokemon related. Until me or Lillie give the final word or we personally want to show her **what** we are dealing with. Otherwise be prepared for a soap opera in a couple of days."

As three days passed and the remaining shadow pokemon were finished in the chambers barring the XD's. Lillie was busy tending to the garden with her Roserade and Banette helping her out. As Lillie feared, she spot a familiar face landed and drew back a exhausted Altaria.

Her mother looked exactly as when Lillie last contacted her, except with obvious signs that she has not had any sleep for a while. _"Li... Lillie?!"_

Lusamine recognized the person standing in the garden, she rushed over to embrace Lillie.

Lillie dodged, glared and spoke. "You should have never come here."

Lusamine shook in confusion. "Wha..."

Lillie stood firm as she began to take her distance. "As I said, it is not safe here... if you think I cannot handle this."

Lillie drew out a ball. "I will show you how strong I have become!" The Banette sensed the emotions and ran toward the H.Q to find someone.

Vs... Lusamine.

Lusamine shook her head at what was happening, too exhausted to think of something to say back to a stubborn Lillie. _"Fine... I will play along."_

She tossed out a Clefable.

Lillie took the dusk ball containing the Golurk. "Go Onua!" The Golurk crashed onto the battle field, glaring at the Clefable ready for battle.

Lillie shouted. "Onua heavy slam!" The Golurk leaped into the air and slammed into the Clefable, Lusamine ordered. "Moon Blast!"

The Clefairy shot at it, despite normally it's first order was to set up bulk.

Lillie shouted back. "Onua finish it with a shadow punch!" The Golurk charged its fist to punch into a void, knocking the Clefable out as a fist emerged from the shadow's. Next pokemon Lusamine sent out was Lilligant.

Lillie prepared to call the Golurk back and shouted. "Onua come back! Swoops lets show her how far we came." Pidgeot flew unto the field, the Lilligant started to dance petals as Lillie ordered. "Swoops use air cutter till that Lilligant stops moving." As the air and petals collided, two cuts were enough to stop the Lilligant from dancing with a k.o.

Next pokemon Lusamine sent out was a Mismagius.

Lillie shouted. "Swoops keep using air cutter!" As the Pidgeot tried to swipe, Lusamine shook her head at what was happening and ordered. "Use power gem to stop this!"

As the Pidgeot was shot down, Lusamine knew of his origins. "That boy did well in teaching you how to get br..."

Lillie called the Pidgeot back and tossed a ball not wanting to hear her mothers words. "Go Shockums, use thunderbolt!"

The Raichu electrocuted the Mismagius with thunder bolt, paralyzing her in the process. The Mismagius shot a shadow ball at the Raichu as Lillie prepared a pose for. "GIGAVOLT HAVOC!" The Mismagius was engulfed in a ball of electricity for a knock out.

Next pokemon Lusamine sent was a Bewear.

Lillie took the poke ball and shouted. "Shockums fall back. Maiden lets go!"

The Gardevoir sensed the person in front of her and glared, Lusamine wasn't taking the hostility too well as she was rubbing the bags out of her eyes. "Be...Bewear, try to take that Gardevoir down with double edge." The Bewear rammed into the Gardevoir with enough force to knock her through a tree. The Gardevoir was shaken but she was still able to battle as Lillie shouted. "Use psychic to knock that Bewear out!"

The Gardevoir used her powers to toss the Bewear aside like an over sized stuffed animal. Next pokemon Lusamine sent was a Milotic.

The Gardevoir used psychic again as the Milotic shot a hydro pump into the Gardevoir for a knock out.

Lillie saw the fight was about over, called the Gardevoir back whispered. "You did well Maiden. Cain lets finish this!"

As the Leafeon emerged to confront the Milotic, Lillie shouted. "Use leaf blade on that Milotic!"

The Leafeon swiped with the leaf on his forehead and his tail; Lusamine remembered what happened involving an Eevee. " _That Leafeon..._ Milotic keep shooting at that thing!"

The hydro pump missed as the Leafeon slashed once again into the Milotic for a knock out.

Lillie called back her Leafeon to glare at her mother who was trying to stay in the fight with one more ultra ball. "I know what you did to that Altaria... it is in no condition to fight. You should not have come here!"

Lusamine yelled back frustrated. "You want me to sit back and do nothing?!"

Lillie yelled back louder. "I seen enough on Citadark to know you have done quite enough! Why did you help them?!"

Lillie mentioned the island where she met the Shadow Solgaleo, Lusamine's eyes widen in confusion. "Citadark what are you even talking about?"

As Lillie was about to spell out the place and what happened, Elio came walking with a small pouch. "Okay, I got this!"

Elio casually walked toward the sleep deprived Lusamine, placed some green powder on his hands and blew it toward her face. Lusamine instantly fell toward the ground asleep as Elio helped her down.

Lillie looked in shock and anger. "What did..."

Elio looked back to get his Incineroar out of his ball. "Sleep powder, for when this happens. Brimmy will carry her back into the H.Q. I'll try to make this easier for you."

At one of the unused bed rooms they wait for Lusamine to wake up as they prepared to question her. Lillie healed up her pokemon and was to have her Gardevoir out for something.

Elio asked the Gardevoir. "So I heard Psychic types can sense the mind. Would that also work in detecting truth or lies?"

Gardevoir nodded as Elio grinned. "Good, if she is telling the truth, nod and say anything. If she is lying through her teeth, just growl."

As Lusamine came through with a much more steady mind in comparison to the last couple days, she found herself surrounded by Elio, Lillie and a Gardevoir standing in between the two children.

Lusamine was asking. "Wha... where?"

Elio interrupted. "At the H.Q where you and Lillie were having a meltdown. It is bad if I had to check if it was actually lack of sleep."

Elio prepared to ask the first question. "Before I leave you alone, answer me this. Did you ever knowingly let anyone out of jail?!"

Lusamine looked in confusion. _"Wha..."_

Elio glared back. "Yes or no, makes it easier for Maiden to do her job."

Lusamine placed her fingers on her forehead when she realized she was being interrogated. "No!"

The Gardevoir nodded and yip something.

Elio asked. "Next quest and most important. Did you have any direct involvement in what Cipher or anyone from Cipher has done?"

Lusamine responded. "What you mean by direct?"

Elio took a deep breath at the question as he reworded it. "I meant did you hire them at any point in time or helped them at all at any point?"

Lusamine answered. "No!"

Gardevoir nodded and yipped.

Elio took a deep breath as he walked away. "Okay I am done here!"

Lillie cried in relief over the information, Lusamine turned to ask Elio. "What was that about?"

Elio turned back and gave a false smile. "Wanted to confirm some things before things became drastic for you. Good news thanks to Maiden being an excellent lie detector you are clean. The bad news with the things we saw on Citadark, the reasons for Cipher to be hunting me and Lillie down as well as the reason Cipher had to go raid Alola the first time... is because of the things you have done. As much as you actually want to fix this, coming here had made things worse for all of us."

Lusamine responded in defense. "You don't have to worry about me. I could take care of myse..."

Elio interrupted her once again as he pointed at the snag machine and the reader. "Do you have any means of detecting a shadow pokemon, least of all have one of these? You would only make yourself a huge target if you go out there."

Lusamine gave Elio a stubborn glare of defeat before seeing him sign in relief. "Your choices of moving around Orre are limited to mainly the H.Q, if you want to go somewhere you are going you have to talk to me or Lillie."

Lillie and Lusamine were startled by the loud banging noise a couple rooms over, Elio smiled. "Minor thing of note, there is a room in this building that has a strange green glowing machine. Stay away from that at all times. In regard to the banging noise, that is someone we are holding till the international police arrive to haul her away. If you want to help us, there are two things you can do. One **don't let Lovrina out!** No matter how hard she begs or cries. Second, this woman apparently has a Fan Club that will try to get her out. If you would do something to stop them and keep them out of the H.Q that would actually be a great help."

Lusamine kept hearing the muffled whining and asked. "What did she do?"

Elio rolled his eyes back. "Met her on Citadark and is partially responsible for the pokemon Lillie had to face on the island. Lovrina also hurt a creature of legends twelve years ago. I let Lillie take her down and for a good reason."

Lusamine put together what the woman in the next couple rooms actually did as a T.V screen flared up to reveal news.


	37. Act 2 Chapter 24 Realgam Plus!

On the screen a news reporter had something to say. "For those of you wanting to go to Realgam tower, we are happy to announce that maintenance has finally been done."

Elio smiled at the screen. "Finally. Been wanting to go there for a while."

The Dex shouted a description of the towers. "BZZT! An immense, members only tower, built with entertainment. It has a suspended Colosseum so don't be afraid of heights. Was so famous when it was finished that Phenac stadium had to be closed for a time. BZZT!"

Elio groaned at the specific members only part. "Oh come on, more issues... guess we have to get there and ask what can be done about being members. Hey Li..."

As he turned around to ask, Lillie was busy scolding Lusamine about the fact that what she did to get to Orre was reckless, exhausted nearly everyone and how because of this, she was stuck in a rather small place in the region with a handful of pokemon to keep her guard. "Best thing for you to do is keep that horrible woman from escaping and wait for Gladion to come pick you up. He would have some words with you as well!"

As Lusamine accepted what she got herself into, Lillie turned around to Elio with an assertive frown. "If we need membership to get into Realgam, then we might as well go ask how to get it."

The duo left Lusamine and Lovrina in the same building, Elio groaned under his breath. "This will go one of two ways."

Lillie puffed her cheeks as they got on the bike. "Either my mother behaves while we are gone or we have to deal with both of them!"

Lillie calmed down when she began to refer what Elio did to calm both her and Lusamine down. "Thank you for handling my mother, but for now let us focus on what we came to this region for."

As they arrived to Realgam, they saw a rather pleasant image of a high tech facility. In comparison to most of Orre and even the H.Q this place looked large, had twirling shining statues of Sudowoodo.

Elio looked at the place in awe. _"No wonder this place is exclusive, this place looks decked out... wonder how the battles here are going to go?"_

The two were greeted by two men in tuxedo's and sun glasses guarding the way in.

Lillie approached the two. "Excuse me, we would like to get a membership to enter this place. Anywhere we can go for that?"

The two men looked at each other in regard to the question before answering. "No need for you two to do anything. Come on in and enjoy."

Elio's eyes widened at how easy that was. As the duo entered the building they are greeted to a circular room, in the center piece is a model of the Colosseum the place was famous for. Lillie looked over at the doors, as she approached it opened up to a long hall way. She signaled Elio to follow, the pathway to the tower looked like a maze so it was easy for them to get lost. The walk way down the hall was rather short as the floor moved straight toward the next dome. In the next room they find a pretty looking room with a P.C, a healing machine similar to those used in the pokemon centers and a painting of a Roserade, Roselia and Budew.

Elio comprehend more about why the place was exclusive. "So we don't even have to walk the hallways?"

Lillie smiled in agreement. "If it can get us to the battle!" The due progressed room to room holding hands until they went into a room with a locked door and four odd looking key slots resembling poke balls.

Elio shook his head in confusion. "This is getting confusing, I am going to talk to someone that works here for more directions."

Elio walked over to who looked like has been working at the place. "Hey! You know more about this place, me and Lillie have been exploring toward the tower and have no idea about how most of this works you have any ideas."

The man in the tuxedo smirked at the oblivious Elio. "All you need to know about Realgam..." The man revealed himself to be a Cipher peon. "Is that it belongs to Cipher now boy!"

Elio drew out two poke balls in preparation for this battle.

Vs Cipher peon Jormal

Jormal sent out an two tailed monkey with hands at the tails known as Ambipom and a Giraffe with a head at two sides known as Girafarig.

Elio took out his pokemon. "MAC, BRIMMY COME ON OUT!" The Hitmonchan and Incineroar arrived on the soon to be dirty floor. The Aimbipom rushed to the Hitmonchan and faked it out of his fake out, the Girafarig rammed the Hitmonchan with a zen headbutt.

Elio posed for the Incineroar to do the Z move. "MALICIOUS MOONSAULT!" to knock the Girafarig before it got to do more damage; the dome felt the full force of the Incineroar, the Hitmonchan knocked the Ambipom out in one mach punch.

Jormal sent out his last pokemon, a sleeping koala hanging on to a log known as Komola. Aura Reader activated. "That Komola is a shadow pokemon."

Elio sighed at the Hitmonchan's condition and the shadow Komola. " _Of course Cipher would take more than just Cosmog for this shadow pokemon crap, cant leave Alola alone!_ MAC SWAP OUT! MAKUTA WALL WHILE I GET THIS ONE CAPTURED! BRIMMY FIRE FANG THAT KOMOLA!"

As the Hitmonchan was switched for Cofagrigus, the Incineroar bit into the Komola with fiery fangs. The Komola was burned as it used shadow break on the Incineroar.

Elio fed a luxury ball into the machine.

"GO SNAG BALL!" "Shake... shake... pop! The Komola tried to end the Cofagrigus and missed.

Elio tried another luxury ball. "Okay another one, GO SNAG BALL!"

Shake... shake... shake... click!

The peon hurled a smoke ball as he fled the angry Cofagrigus and Incineroar.

Elio sighed as he asked Lillie "Cipher's here too?"

Lillie's eyes widened as she watched Elio pick the luxury ball up and nodded silently. Elio frowned sharply. "We are going to have to look around more if we are to do something about this. I want to check on that room with the healing machine before we move further in."

The duo walked back the way they came to find an old man standing near the healing machine. As Lillie walked forward to ask something, the man revealed himself to be another Peon. Lillie took a deep breath and set out her Golurk and Audino as the peon confirmed her suspicions. The following battle did not last long.

Elio boldly went to test the machine out in case this was another trap.

It worked perfectly fine. "We have four keys needed to progress further into this rabbit hole." As Elio pondered he heard a familiar voice in the back of his head.

 _"Go back the way you came and take either a left or right."_

Elio turned around to see who just talked to him before he discussed with Lillie that they should look around for any clues.

They went back to the room with the replica and took a left turn. They found a rather empty room leading to another door.

Lillie reassured Elio one positive thing about their situation. "For a Cipher base, it is rather pretty."

Elio nodded back. "In comparison to Citadark, this place is much more pleasant. Most of that island was going after what awaited us and hoping we were not too late."

As the two progressed to the only other door, they are greeted to a large red haired muscular man standing in the center.

Elio stared. "I take you are another admin?"

The admin stomped his feet at the ground and laughed in an attempt to intimidate the two children. "Your luck ran out when you showed up before me and said that. Your stab at adventure has gone off long enough."

Elio shrugged. "Need to beat you anyways, I got this one Lillie."

Vs Cipher Admin Dakim

Dakim sent out a Claydol and a Foretress.

Elio took out two balls and shouted. "BRIMMY, COME ON OUT! ODON TIME TO SHOW YOUR POWER!"

The Incineroar and Yanmega emerged from their balls as Elio ordered. "ODON SIGNAL BEAM THAT CLAYDOL! BRIMMY TAKE THAT FORRETRESS OUT WITH FIRE FANG!"

As the Yanmega shot a flashing beam at the Claydol, the Forretress protected itself from the dangerous fiery fangs.

Elio complained at the inconvenience. "Oh come on that..." The Claydol sent out an earthquake to hit anyone that would have been effected by it. Only the Incineroar that was hit.

Elio turned stoic, more impressed than angry at Dakim. _"Protect, Earthquake and a pokemon with levitate? Cheap but effective._ ODON AGAIN AT THE CLAYDOL, BRIMMY FIRE FANG THE FORRETRESS AGAIN!"

The Yanmega shot the Claydol down for a k.o, the Incineroar bit into the Forretress with fiery fangs. The Forretress flinched; despite how sturdy it was, it collapsed from the lingering burn for a K.O.

Dakim sent out a Flygon and a Whiscash, Elio was smiling over confidently as he called the Incineroar back. "ODON USE AIR SLASH ON THAT FLYGON! BRIMMY FALL BACK! CUMUSTRICH LAUGH AT THE MAN WHO THINK THAT EARTHQUAKE STRATEGY WILL WORK NOW!"

The Yanmega used air slash again as the Flygon prepared to counter with a critical hit flamethrower, sending the Yanmega crashing to the ground for a k.o. Elio's smile faded at how much of a fool he made of himself and called the Yanmega back. "MAC COME ON OUT AND MACH PUNCH THAT FLYGON. CUMUSTRICH USE RETURN ON MAC'S TARGET."

As the Whiscash protected itself from the upcoming damage, the Hitmonchan and Dodrio focused their attack on the Flygon for a quick K.O

Dakim sent out his next pokemon a Houndoom. Elio shouted. "MAC, MACH PUNCH THAT WHISCASH! CUMUSTRICH FOLLOW UP AND FINISH THE WHISCASH BEFORE IT STARTS SHAKING!"

The combined mach punch and return knocked the Whiscash out. The Houndoom set up a sunny day in preparation for its next attack. Dakim sent out his last pokemon, a large woolly tusked creature known as Mamoswine.

Aura Reader activated. "That Mamoswine is a shadow pokemon."

Elio switched his Dodrio for his Cofagrigus. "MAC SAME PUNCH DIFFERENT TARGET! HIT THAT MAMOSWINE!" The Houndoom protected itself from what was to come as the Hitmonchan dealt a meaningful blow to the Mamoswine, it glowed a dark aura as it ran over the Hitmonchan with a shadow break, K.O.

Elio had to switch back to his Dodrio as he called the Hitmonchan back. "MAKUTA USE WILLO WISP ON THAT MAMOSWINE. TAKE IT DOWN A COUPLE NOTCHES WHILE CUMUSTRICH BRAVE BIRD's THAT HOUNDOOM!"

The Dodrio rammed the Houndoom for a critical hit K.O. Mamoswine glowed more, rupturing the ground much like what happened with the Swampert Parkas had. Elio and Lillie were able to dodge most of the shadow quake as the intensity was nowhere as extreme as with the Swampert, the reduction from the burn knocked the two off their feet; the Dodrio however was knocked out from the quake.

Elio switched and shouted. "REMMER GET OUT THERE AND LETS FINISH THIS! MAKUTA USE PROTECT FOR THE NEXT QUAKE! REMMER USE PSYCHIC TO KEEP WEAKENING THAT MAMOSWINE!" As the Mamoswine's quake dealt less damage, the psychic push from the Hypno was enough to have the Mamoswine fall on its knees.

Elio saw his chance to end this fight as he fed a timer ball into the machine.

"GO SNAG BALL!"

Shake... shake... shake... click!

Dakim cringed as he realized he just lost. "In my time of battling. I only lost to three people. Master Nascour, that **punk** in the blue jacket and now you."

Dakim handed Elio over a green I.D badge. "Take it and advanced to your doom. Now would be a good time to come crying home to mommy!"

Elio looked confused over the taunt. _"If my mom was here you be dead."_ Dakim walked out of the room laughing before he nearly bumped his head at the door.

Elio looked over to the impressed Lillie. "Anyone looking odd among the peons hold the key... that sounds eas..." Elio was about to finish as he heard the same voice from before.

 _"Head back the way you came and make a straight, there is more here than you realize."_

Elio recognized the voice that called to him again. "Anabel? Where is she..."

Lillie heard the name to ask. "Anabel?"

Elio smiled nervously to explain. "A Faller I met when you left for Kanto. She kept the Ultra Beasts from hurting anyone while I went and captured them all. She has a form of psychic power to talk to people through telepathy. She normally does not do this unless it is an emergency **or** if she want's to talk to just one person. If she is captured by these Cipher goons then she is going to be in serious trouble if we don't do something about it."

Lillie nodded back as she followed him toward the next room.

In the room is a purple haired woman with a pony tail wearing a black suit. Her mouth was tapped and she was tied up in a corner of the room, a small glass box containing a strange creature was in the center of the room.

As Lillie approached Anabel, she heard a voice in her head. " _Stop, if you take another step you will trigger the fan that will activate the Kartana."_

Elio heard the same words in his head. Lillie looked over at the Ultra Beast, it is exactly as Elio described back on Citadark with its paper like body. It's body however looked purple, its high lights are white and its eye looked red.

XD-009 Shadow Kartana

Elio whispered toward Lillie. "A Kartana does not normally look like this. Lillie, this capture is going to be like surgery if it is another shadow pokemon."

Elio finished the sentence as the Aura Reader from both activated.

Lillie smiled at Elio as she sent her Raichu and Audino out. "I know all you told me about this one. Shockums, as soon as the Kartana comes out of that cage you use thunder wave. Medic, use dazzling gleam on this thing... it should weaken it."

Elio laughed. "Forgot to tell you about Kartana, its dangerous but against special attacks it is literally paper."

Lillie rolled her eyes at the bad pun as her Raichu stepped toward the box. The fan blew as the Kartana's aura flared to life, increasing its physical attack. Kartana started to move rapidly across the box untill it sliced through the glass like it might as well not have been there and attempted to rush toward Anabel. The Raichu paralyzed the Kartana with a thunder wave. The Audino mega evolved and hit the Kartana with a dazzling gleam, sending it folding back and was struggling to continue trying to attack Anabel.

Lillie looked at the beast ball she was about to feed to the machine and charged it up for a capture.

"GO SNAG BALL!"

Shake... shake... shake... click!

Lillie took a deep breath at the fact that Kartana was now caught and how easy it would have gone horribly wrong if she did not have her Raichu. She petted both the Raichu and Audino on a job well done.

Elio went over to Anabel to try to untie her when he had second thoughts. "Wait a minute... how we know you are not a peon disguised as her?"

Anabel looked Elio in the gray eyes and sent a telepathic message. _"Would a peon be able to talk to you like this?"_

Elio looked her back in the purple eyes, still keeping his guard up. "If you turned out to be a peon I am kicking your butt for making a good impersonation!"

As Elio untied what he thinks is Anabel, she pulled the tape out of her mouth and shook his hand. "It has been five months since I left the battle tree for work. How has it been?"

Elio nodded and blushed. "Been busy in Orre with Lillie."

He pointed to Lillie. "We came here to battle at the Colosseums and then this Cipher mess happened. Sorry that I was acting paranoid, things have went horribly wrong as it is."

Lillie went up to greet Anabel. "Nice to meet you Miss Anabel, what are you doing here in the first place?"

Anabel looked at Lillie and smiled. "Me and a partner were tracking down a Cipher branch that has recently raided Alola for a crucial pokemon."

Lillie guessed. "Cosmog? Elio and I have that taken cared of. We were already too late to stop these people from turning it and some of the Ultra Beasts into shadow pokemon. But we stopped them from getting more."

Anabel took a deep breath. "That was a relief to hear. The leader of this Cipher branch regained control over Realgam when he threaten the current owners with this Kartana, he plans to use the shadow Ultra Beasts in an attempt to hold the region hostage and try to lure you into a trap."

Elio frowned sharply. "Those are some pretty towers. A Kartana would be able to undo all of that in a single swing. Who is leading this group anyways?"

Anabel looked at the ruined box to pull out an orange I.D card before handing it over. "If you find a dark imposing man by the name of Nascour... that is not the leader. The true mastermind of this branch a little old man that called himself Es Cade, his real name is Evice and he is the more dangerous of the two. Elio, Lillie you know about Slaking right?"

Elio and Lillie nodded as they understood.

Lillie answered. "A pokemon with incredibly strong offensive stats and bulk. Hindered by its ability to only really do something every two turns."

Anabel nodded as she continued. "In single battle format, there is nothing you can do about this save for using a strong move and hope for the best. Since single battles are rare in this region and double battles are more common in comparison..."

Lillie helped finish. "There are ways to get rid of that ability in such a format, either getting rid of the the ability or passing any non hindering ability over."

Elio laughed at what they were going up against. "So Evice's main strategy is to get Truant off of the Slaking so it can do horrible things to your team unhindered!"

Elio and Lillie looked each other in the eyes as they thought about how they are going to handle the two Cipher leaders.

Lillie asked. "Elio, I will take on Evice. Would you be able to handle Nascour?"

Elio made a determined face back at the determined face. "I would be able to handle what Nascour would throw at me. If Evice becomes an issue beyond your control I am stepping in."

As Elio finished his agreement, he looked back toward Anabel. "What about you?

" Anabel told the two her part. "I will regroup and be ready to apprehend anyone a part of Cipher should they try to escape when you beat them."

Lillie looked over to Elio with a smile. "We have two of the I.D cards, once we get the next two we will be able to advance to the tower."

As the duo wandered the maze for what felt like an hour, they stumbled across a peculiar room. Two door ways with two peons guarding it. The first one Elio confronted had no shadow pokemon, so taking him out with Yanmega and Hitmonchan was easy for him. The second one Lillie confronted mentioned about being assigned to guard an Admin named Venus.

Vs Cipher Peon Baila

Baila sent out a Jumpluff and a tiny green dancing flower known as Bellossom. Lillie sent out her two pokemon and shouted. "Swoops! Medic! Lets take this on! Swoops start with air cutter, Medic..." Lillie prepared the mega stone. "Mega evolve and use dazzling gleam!"

The Pidgeot critically hit the Bellossom for a knock out; the Jumpluff use stun spore to paralyze the Pidgeot before being knocked out by dazzling gleam. Audio looked at the struggling Pidgeot and glowed, healing his partner of the paralysis. Baila sent out a familiar looking pokemon to Lillie, a large pink mushroom with limbs and a face known as Shiinotic.

Aura Reader activated. "That Shiinotic is a shadow pokemon."

The Shiinotic drained some of the Pidgeot's strength in a dark glow as the Audino shot at the Shiinotic with a Dazzling gleam in an attempt to weaken it.

Lillie fed an ultra ball into the machine.

"GO SNAG BALL!"

Shake... shake... shake... click!

As the peon fled, the duo decided to try the door leading north. In the room is a brown haired woman in a white dress with pink highlights, it looked like she has a large moon like assessory behind her head.

Lillie closed her eyes at the image, shook her head and approached. "So your Venus?"

The admin giggled. "Your the two that have been foiling our plans here on Orre? Time to say your goodbyes kiddies!" As Venus prepared for battle, so did Lillie.

Vs Cipher Admin Venus

Venus sent out a Wigglytuff and a Raichu.

Lillie sent out her Golurk and Audino to take the field and prepared her mega stone. "Onua use heavy slam on that Wigglytuff. Medic Mega Evolve and use dazzling gleam!"

As the Raichu attracted the Audino, the Golurk squashed the Wigglytuff in a heavy slam K.O. The Audino blushed, shook his head and used dazzling gleam on the Raichu.

Venus panicked as she realized the Golurk has no gender. "Eek! None of my cuties would work on that thing, Mismagius make that nasty thing go away!"

As the Mismagius was sent out of the ball she shot a shadow ball into the Golurk, Lillie called her Audino back for her own Raichu in anticipating a thunder wave from the opposing Raichu.

It was and she did nothing as Lillie shouted. "Onua shadow punch that Mismagius out of here." The Golurk punched through the Mismagius from the shadows bellow, sending her flying past Venus for a K.O.

Next pokemon Venus sent out was a Liapard who taunted the Raichu in anticipation that she would use thunder wave, Lillie posed for. "GIGAVOLT HAVOC! Onua use stomping tantrum!"

As the Liapard was quickly knocked, the Golurk stomped to make short work of the opposing Raichu. Venus sent out a Milotic and an odd looking cactus known as Maractus.

Aura Reader activated. "That Maractus is a shadow pokemon."

Lillie called the Golurk back and shouted. "Onua you did great. Go Cain, use leaf blade on that Milotic; Shockums use thunder wave on that Maractus!"

As the Raichu paralyzed the Maractus, it glowed a dark aura and performed a dance becoming much faster. The Leafeon's leafy tail glowed green and sliced into the Milotic that used attact.

Lillie saw the fight was about to end and ordered. "Shockums, use thunder bolt to finish that Milotic off. Cain you and the others done wonderfully, let me handle the Maractus."

The Raichu knocked the Milotic off with a quick thunder bolt as the Maractus countered with a shadow storm, knocking the Raichu out and having the Leafeon be thrown off his feet.

Lillie flinched as she placed an ultra ball into the machine.

"GO SNAG BALL!"

Shake... shake... shake... click!

Venus cried. "Waah! How could I lose to a little girl?" She tried to hide her shame, she handed Lillie over the blue I.D in hope that neither speak of the battle.

Elio laughed at Venus. "Probably because Lillie's team has a gender advantage, has overall stronger pokemon and is prettier."

Lillie blushed as Venus tried to hide what she felt about the insult in a pouting frown. " _Why you little..._ Alright, I will just forget that this battle ever happened. Yes that is what I am going to do."

Venus spitefully winked at Elio. _"No one else will know of that insult kiddie!"_

Lillie puffed up her cheeks and chased her out of the room, stomping her feet. Lillie turned to face Elio, both are now blushing at what he said.

Elio mustered up the courage to dig deeper. "I meant every word that."

Lillie wanted to change the subject as she counted up the I.D cards. "One more and we can advance to the tower."

Lillie figured out most of the maze before Elio had the chance to remember the way they came from; she and Elio had not ran into more peons as they journeyed back to a healing machine. They went back toward the main door where the Orange, Red, Blue and Yellow key slots are and continued straight forward. At the end of the two hallways they found the last of the admins.

A man in a lab coat smiled at what he had seen. "Well, well, so you have come. Hand in hand like a happy couple on an aimless stroll, let me inform you this is no mere picnic. You will never defeat me with such a frivolous mind." The duo looked closer at the man who noticed they really were holding hands.

Elio noticed. "Wait a minute, you look like someone who is on the same boat as Frankas and Lovrina..."

The scientist stared back. "I thought a brash headed child like yourself would have never noticed. I am Ein."

Elio and Lillie said in unison as they heard the name. "Ein?!"

Elio described the man standing before him. "That bastard responsible for shadow pokemon even being a thing in the first place?"

Lillie continued with her own description as she glared sharply. "The one who saw to the experiments on Cain, Solgaleo and most of the shadow pokemon we have faced?" Ein placed his hand on his chin and smirked as the duo described him enough.

Elio turned toward Lillie to describe how they are going to take this person down. "You want this guys head on a pike as well?"

Lillie turned toward Elio, not letting her glare away from Ein. "You focus on taking the Araquanid away from him. I will cover you."

Ein oddly enough complimented the two on figuring out what he had on him. "You summarized that conclusion by process of elimination? It would have been more clear other wise, but an excellent analysis none of the less!"

Vs Cipher Admin Ein

Ein sent out a Crobat and a Politoed. The Politoed drizzled in rain.

Lillie shouted. "Go Shockums."

Elio shouted. "CUMUSTRICH LETS DO THIS!"

The Dodrio and Raichu entered the battle as Lillie began her order. "Shockums, thunder bolt that Politoed!"

Elio nodded. "CUMUSTRICH FOLLOW WITH A RETURN!"

The Politoed took the thunder bolt before being kicked across the room by the Dodrio for a K.O The Crobat flew up into the air as Ein sent out a Rhyperior.

Elio noticed something off about bringing a rock/ground type into a battle with rain. "Lillie I think this guy is using that Rhyperior so we do not take advantage of the rain."

Lillie nodded back. "Lightning rod? Shockums come back. Cain we need that Rhyperior down with leaf blade!"

As the Crobat swooped on the Dodrio, it was greeted to the Dodrio countering with a brave bird K.O. Rhyperior tried to impale the Dodrio with a stone edge and missed; The Leafeon made quick work on the Rhyperior with his leaf blade.

Ein sent out his next two pokemon, a Manetric and a Pelipper.

Elio shouted as he prepared to call the Dodrio back. "CUMUSTRICH FALL BACK! MAKUTA, LETS WALL THIS FOOL!"

As the Dodrio was swapped for a Cofagrigus, Lillie continued the order. "Cain use leaf blade on that Manetric!" The Leafeon performed a critical slash, knocking the Manetric out. The Pelipper set up a strong tailwind to speed itself up.

Lillie switched her Leafeon over to her Raichu as Ein sent out the shadow Araquanid. "Shockums, take that Pelipper out with a thunder bolt!"

Elio nodded as he shouted. "MAKUTA USE SHADOW BALL TO WEAKEN THAT ARAQUANID!"

The Pelipper shot a hydro pump at the Cofagrigus before blowing a hurricane at the Raichu, with one thunder the Pelipper was knocked out; the Araquanid's watery legs glowed dark as it swiped at the Raichu for a K.O. Static electricity stunned the Araquanid as the Cofagrigus shot the Araquanid back with a shadow ball.

Elio glared at the Araquanid as he fed a net ball into the machine.

"GO SNAG BALL!"

Shake... shake... shake... click!

Ein kept his cool despite being confronted by two angry trainers and a Cofagrigus grinning maliciously. "No matter, I have already seen to the creation of some of the most powerful shadow pokemon imaginable. Including my masterwork that was created for the boss."

He tossed the yellow I.D card at the two and used it as a distraction to get away. The Cofagrigus erupted and wrapped Ein in bandages, incapacitating him for Anabel to arrived, apprehend him and secure the foot of the base. The Cofagrigus calmed down as it sensed her intentions.

With all four I.D cards the balls lit up as the locks are undone.

Elio prepared himself for the battle ahead. "Now that the admins are taken cared of. Shall we put an end to Ciphers mad scheme for control over Orre?"

Lillie held his hand and looked him in the eyes. "Yes. Lets give them the boot."

Elio and Lillie took the ride to the main lobby, they found many people were already there. Both do not see these people anything but peons until they proved their innocence. "We were minding our own business cashing in on the prizes, when some strange people attacked with some very strange creatures. Most who tried to do something about it ended up being sent back down here if they are lucky."

Elio moved his thumb toward the door to shout. "Alright listen up! Lillie and I cleared the way out of here! Anyone who want's to leave, go right on ahead!"

Most of the people left, reducing the amount of people in the room to around four. Knowing that these people will now hear him, he lowered his voice. "Rest of you who are staying, Lillie and I need some last minute training done anyways. If you want to battle us, step right up!"

Three out of the four people agreed to battle Elio and Lillie, simply because they were going to partake in the upper Colosseum anyways before Cipher raided. The fourth one was a suspicious looking man guarding an elevator, he was not doing anything; Elio wanted to talk to him last. The three trainers were not much save for more training for Elio and Lillie to deal with. The remaining three were discouraged from staying and left. The duo approached the strange man.

As Elio took a closer look he recognized the undercover agent. _"Looker?"_

The man hushed Elio as he looked around. "The two Cipher leaders are above us. Be warned they have with them two of the shadow Ultra Beast they created."

As Looker recognized that Lillie was also carrying some Beast Balls with her, he moved away from the Elevator. "Good luck up there."

As they ascend to the second floor they found a room with three statues.

One resembling a type of big cat, the Therian form of Landarous.

One resembling a bird, the Therian form of Tornadus

As well as one resembling strange long bodied beast, The Therian form of Thundurus.

In the center room a dark imposing man stood near a stairway clapping slowly. "Ah you finally reached me. I should congratulate you two on making it this far. Elio... Lillie, I welcome you to the Realgam tower. My name is Nascour, I have heard of your deeds all over Orre. You two have took down our military branch as well as …. hindered our XD plan. If you two seek to ascend further up, you have to get past some of our latest creations. XD-006 and XD-007." Nascour walked toward one of the two upper elevators laughing smug. "I await you two at the top to greet in you in style, Don't keep me waiting too long."

As the two tried to pursue the man, Elio was thinking what would the pair be as they saw the man escape into an elevator going up. _"CRAP!_ Lillie I think that guy was referring to Buzzwole and Pheromosa."

Lillie looked back. "What is specific about those two?"

Elio rushed to spit the words out as he heard two large elevators descending down. "Buzzwole feeds off of fluid with a proboscis and is about as strong as it looks. Pheromosa is a pretty looking cockroach, she cannot take a hit to save her life but she hits hard and fast. She also has some pheromones that make people stop resisting... never got to actually see that part when I caught the four back home."

As Elio finished describing the two Ultra Beast, two figures descended from the large elevators.

XD-006 Shadow Buzzwole its aura flared to life increasing its defenses

XD-007 Shadow Pheromosa, its aura flared to life increasing its special attack

They are exactly as described except to Elio, the Buzzwole's fluid looked purple and the red skin keeping the muscle together look black. Pheromosa, looked dark purple all over baring her limbs and antenna which are white, her eyes are pure red.

Elio shouted. "GO MAKUTA!"

Lillie shouted. "Go Shockums!" Before Lillie ordered the Raichu to use thunderbolt, the Pheromosa grabbed the Raichu by the throat at blinding speed. The Raichu acted confused as she smelled something almost infatuated.

Elio noticed the Buzzwole flexed something as he ordered. "MAKUTA USE WILLO WISP ON THAT PHEROMOSA!"

Lillie shouted. "Shockums use thunder bolt on that Pheromosa."

The Raichu was able to shoot the Pheromosa back; the Cofagrigus burned the Pheromosa as she fell to the ground and was about to leap back up. The Buzzwole rammed the Cofagrigus with its proboscis in an attempt to drink something out of him; other than a black liquid the Buzzwole shrieked as it felt its other worldly power mummified. Despite how brutal the attack looked, the Cofagrigus still smiled.

Lillie prepared a Beast Ball into the snag machine to get the Pheromosa out of the fight.

"GO SNAG BALL!"

Shake... shake... shake... click!

The Buzzwole roared as it glowed a dark aura around his fist, attempting to end the laughing Cofagrigus; he missed as the willo wisp missed.

Lillie called her dazed Raichu back. "Shockums go lay down in your ball. Onua we need you out!"

As the Golurk's size was comparable to the Buzzwole, the former raised its fist as the Ultra Beast prepared another shadow leech, the Cofagrigus hit with its a willo wisp, burning the Buzzwole and cutting the damage down. The Golurk and Cofagrigus made aiming its next attack at the trainers bother some for the Buzzwole, so he focused on what he was already drained and tried again on the Cofagrigus who was feeling rather uncomfortable.

Lillie shouted. "Onua use shadow punch!"

Elio shouted. "MAKUTA NOW FOR SOME PAY BACK! SHADOW BALL THAT BUZZWOLE!" The Buzzwole tried to end the Golurk with a dark uppercut, he punched the Golurk back; mummifying its iron fist before being shot back by a shadow ball. Elio grinned as he prepared the dusk balls for a switch. "MAKUTA GOOD WORK. ALRIGHT MAC LETS PUSH THROUGH!"

Elio switch the Cofagrigus for the Hitmonchan as the Golurk punched into the charging Buzzwole with a fist from the shadows, sending the Ultra Beast crashing through a balcony and on the lower floor.

Lillie signaled. "Alright Onua, that is enough. Stand guard and let these two finish." Lillie looked in anticipation of what was about to happen. Elio shouted. "MAC USE FAKE OUT ON THAT BUZZWOLE!"

Elio made a wide grin as the Hitmonchan startled the Buzzwole before he got up. The Buzzwole was struggling to get up as the burn left it with a small grunt.

Elio fed another Beast Ball to the snag machine.

"GO SNAG BALL!"

Shake... shake... shake... click!

The duo said in unison as they took a deep breath. "Phew Buzzwole and Pheromosa are caught."

Elio counted up what they have on them and what the mystery person had caught by this point. _"Celesteela, Kartana, Pheromosa, Buzzwole and hopefully that Nihilego._ "

Elio smiled at the Lillie. "Good news, if things go accordingly we should have only two more Shadow Ultra Beasts to deal with. Xurkitree and Guzzlord."

Lillie smiled back. "Now all we have left in this place is what ever Nascour and Evice had planned for us."

Lillie looked down toward one of the rooms below the balcony. "If they have a healing machine up here we are going to need Shockums and Makuta healed up before we continue."


	38. Act 2 Chapter 25 Lillie at the Summit

At the H.Q havoc was going on in the building.

A Bewear was busy taking a thrashing man out of the building for attempting to break in and free a criminal. "Oh come on Lovrina did nothing wr..."

The Bewear tossed the fan boy out of the H.Q and went back to her post, directly in front of the door Lovrina was in. Lusamine's relished in the moment of silence as the imprisoned Lovrina realized that who ever would come to rescue her would be stopped courtesy of Bewear. As the banging noise devolved into knocking, the bored Lusamine decided to check on the news to see what Lillie has actually done in Orre. Since Elio had her on strict orders to stay put while they were busy, she might as well try and find a way to figure it out. As the news about Realgam tower's hostages being rescued by a duo were being reported, the channel switched to what looked like a Colosseum match about to go underway. Lusamine tried to get back to more interesting news, it stayed the same on each channel.

 **Realgame Tower sponsored by Cipher because we are taking over.**

* * *

In the one of the sides of the Colosseum resembling a pokeball an elevator rose up to let Elio and Lillie out to a booing crowd of Cipher peons.

A voice was heard from a loudspeaker as the two get ready for what was about to happen. "Took you two a while. I thought the XD's had beaten you. The time has come for you to play off some debts. I expect to see spectacular battling from you two. After all you are here to entertain!"

Elio asked back to where the noise was coming from. "We talking Multi battle format or..."

What was an attempt to sound intimidating turned into a simple answer. "Double format, you two are free to divide up how you fight these next four opponents."

Elio and Lillie look at each other as they attempt to divide up the four they are about to face. "You want odds or evens?"

As Elio noticed an elevator coming up, Lillie answered. "You choose if you want this one."

Elio nodded back. "I get odds then." The first opponent is a brown haired woman named Sara.

Vs Chaser Sara.

Sara sent out a purple ghost known as Gengar and a haunted tree known as Trevenant.

Elio tossed the pokeball and net ball. "BRIMMY! ODON LETS DO THIS!"

Elio sent out his Incineroar and Yanmega. "ODON USE AIR SLASH ON THAT TREVENANT, BRIMMY DARKEST LAIRATE THE GENGAR!"

The Gengar hurled a shadow ball at the Yanmega as he prepared to air slash the Treveant. The Trevenant flinched as the Incineroar knocked out the Gengar. Next pokemon sent out is a large blue red eyed jellyfish known as Jellicent. Elio shrugged as he ordered his Yanmega to finish off the Treveant. The Jellicent aimed a hydro pump at the Incineroar and missed. Elio posed for the Z move "Malicious Moonsault!" To end the match. As Elio and the trainer walked back, he signaled Lillie to take on the next one while he healed up. Lillies opponent was a cow boy by the name of Detrois.

Vs Rider Detrois.

Detroise sent out a Scrafty and a shark known as Sharpedo.

Lillie shouted as she tossed the pokeball and timer ball "Go Shockums, go Medic!"

As the Raichu and Audino take the stage, Lillie shouted as she prepared the mega stone. "Shockums, take that Sharpedo down with a thunder bolt! Medic, Mega evolve and use dazzling gleam!" T

he Raichu shot a thunder bolt to take the Sharpedo down in one hit. Detrois realized this girl has a fairy type out and ordered Scrafty use a substitute to stave of the coming pain. The Audino shot the decoy out in dazzling light, leaving the Scrafty exposed. Detroise sent out a large purple scorpion known Drapion, in a cross poison it took out the Raichu out in a critical swipe. The Scrafty poison jabbed at the Audino, he returned the super effective poison with more dazzling light for a K.O.

Lillie called the Raichu back and shouted. "Swoops! Lets finish this fight, air cutter!"

The Drapion use cross poison on the Audino as the Pidgeot use air cutter to critically hit the Drapion. It stood in pain as a dazzling gleam knocked it out. Lillie walked back toward Elio who was about done healing his pokemon when they swapped targets. Elio's next opponent was a Cipher peon in pure black armor by the name of Obsi.

Vs Cipher Peon Obsi

Sent out a piece of carbon known as Carbink and a large eastern island head surrounded by tiny eastern island heads known as Probopass.

Elio shouted. "MAC, REMMER LETS CLEAN OUT!" As the Hitmonchan and Hypno arrive to take on their opposition, Elio ordered. "MAC USE MACH PUNCH ON THAT PROBOPASS! REMMER FOLLOW UP WITH A PSYCHIC!" As the Hitmonchan punched through the sturdy Probopass, the Hypno's psychic waves knocked it out of the field. Obsi had the Carbink use reflect to reduce some of the damage. Next pokemon sent out was a Golem.

Elio shouted in determination. "REMMER USE HYPNOSIS TO SHUT THAT GOLEM DOWN. MAC USE MACH PUNCH UNTIL IT STOPS MOVING!" It took three moves of straight damage from the punching and the Hypno eating the Golem's dreams, but it was knocked out. The Carbink shot out a moon blast at the Hitmonchan a couple times and forced Elio to switch out to his Cofagrigus when the damage became much. The Carbink set up a safe guard and it took five attacks of constant damage for it to be knocked out.

Elio stared bored and frustrated. " _Walls and their screens._ Okay Lillie last one before we confront the main guy."

As the duo swapped, Lillies next opponent is a large sailor named Antlan.

Vs Sailor Antlan

Antlan sent out a Quagsire and a Tentacruel. "Shockums, Cain this one should be quick!"

As the Raichu and Leafon realized what she meant, Lillie posed for Shockums to use "GIGAVOLT HAVOC!" to knock the Tentacruel out in one blow. "Cain use leaf blade to make quick work of that Quagsire!"

One swipe of the Leafeons tail and the Quagsire fell over.

Antlan looked mad as he sent out a Gyarados holding a particular stone. "Alright Leviath, Mega evolve and show her what you can do!"

The key stone poured energy into the Gyarados, causing its serpentine body took the form of a much large fish, becoming Mega Gyarados.

Lillie shouted. "Shockums, use thunderbolt. Cain follow with a leaf blade. We can still push through." The Gyarados rammed toward the Raichu in a rushing water fall as the Raichu's lighting did less damage than expected, the Leafeon's leaf blade was enough to finish off the Gyarados. The Sailor recalled his old friend back and walked back to the elevator. Elio and Lillie healed up their pokemon in preparations for the two Cipher leaders responsible for the first raid on Alola.

Nascour finished clapping as he approached. "Bravo. Why not become a Cipher show battle trainer? Have either of you even considered it? I'll vouch that you two would become a top star in no time."

Lillie was about to shout no as Elio was about to laugh at Nascours offer. "Hahahaha! I heard that speech before in an old poke star film. Blah blah I would have said that but now I have to kill you." Elio stopped laughing at Nascour, his smiled turned serious. "Lets skip that and get to the battle. Have at you!" He drew his balls out prepared for the final battle.

Vs Nascour

Nascour sent out a Dusclops with an Eviolite and the male counter part to Gardevoir, Gallade holding a quick claw.

Elio frowned at the first two pokemon. " _Not a good opening for me._ BRIMMY! CUMUSTRICH! COME ON OUT AND SHOW THIS FOOL HOW IT IS DONE!"

As the Incineroar and Dodrio arrived on the battle field, Elio issued the first order. "CUMUSTRICH BRAVE BIRD THAT GALLADE BEFORE IT WIPES US!"

The Dodrio rammed into the Gallade before he was able to beat the Incineroar in close combat.

Elio shouted. "BRIMMY HIT THAT DUSCLOPS WITH DARKEST LAIRATE." The Duskclops took the damage and missed a willo wisp at the Dodrio.

Next pokemon Nascour sent out was a Wailren.

Elio sighed as he shouted. " CUMUSTRICH FINISH THAT DUSCLOPS WITH A BRAVE BIRD, BRIMMY AGAIN ON THE WAILREN!"

The Dodrio knocked the Dusclops out as the Incineroar used another darkest lairate; the Wailren rammed at the Dodrio with a water fall for a k.o.

Elio sighed as he prepared to call back the Dodrio. "You done well Cumustrich. MAC LETS FINISH THAT WAILREN!"

Out came the Hitmonchan, Nascour smirked as he sent out a Blaziken.

Elio heard enough of Blazikens typing and prepared a dusk ball. "BRIMMY COME BACK! MAC USE MACH PUNCH TO KNOCK THAT WAILREN OUT! GO MAKUTA!"

The Incineroar was called back for a Cofagrigus, the Hitmonchan knocked out the Wailren out and Nascour was still smirking in amusement. "Blaziken, use roar on that Hitmonchan!"

The Blaziken roared, scaring the Hitmonchan back in its ball as a Yanmega was dragged out. Nascour called the knocked out Wailren back and sent out a Xatu!

Elio looked at one of three bad scenarios, no mater which the Yanmega takes out the other will K.O him. If he swapped the Yanmega he will leave one of his pokemon open for the Blaziken.

In hesitation Elio ordered. "Makuta... USE SHADOW BALL ON THAT XATU! ODON TAKE OUT THAT BLAZIKEN OUT WITH AIR SLASH BEFORE YOU GO DOWN!"

As the Yanmega knocked out the Blaziken, the Xatu repaid the air slash with its own to knock the Yanmega out.

Elio shook his head. " _Knew that was going to happen._ BRIMMY LETS FINISH THIS!"

Nascour glared at Elio as he sent out a Bisharp.

The Aura Reader's activated. "That Bisharp is a shadow pokemon."

Elio grinned. "Okay now we got this. BRIMMY! FIRE FANG THAT BISHARP! MAKUTA FOLLOW WITH A WILLO WISP IF BRIMMY DOES NOT BURN!"

The Cofagrigus moved between the Bisharp and Elio; the Incineroar lunged at the Bisharp with fangs of fire. The damage was super effective but not it neither burned nor flinched. The Bisharp glowed a dark aura around its bladed limbs as it rushed to the Cofagrigus to slash into him; tossing him aside while glaring at the trainer. The Cofagrigus still smiled as it let a willo wisp to burn the Bisharp. The Xatu slashed at the Incineroar for reasonable damage.

Elio fed a timer ball into the snag machine.

"GO SNAG BALL!"

Shake... shake... shake... click!

Elio was satisfied from the captured Bisharp as the Xatu had the Incineroar on his last legs; Elio crouched and posed for "MALICIOUS MOONSAULT!" ending the battle.

Elio picked up the timer ball triumphant as Nascour was about to try and continue the battle. "This is not.."

Lillie interrupted him before he continued. "Knock it off, we know you are not the real boss."

A distant voice was heard from the loudspeaker after Lillie called him out. "Wow! You two found that out sooner than I expected." Out of the elevator came a little old man in a brown suit.

Elio walked over to the corner the Bisharp had his Cofagrigus pinned to heal up, shouting toward Lillie. "Alright Lillie, he is yours! Let me know if he becomes much!"

Lillie shook her head at Elio's worry as she glared at the jolly looking man. "So... your Evice?"

Es Cade noticed something familiar about the girl standing before him before continuing the friendly facade. "My apologies, I thought you looked similar. I do believe I had a... disagreement with your mother back at Alola."

Lillie knew of this man from what Gladion and Anabel told her and she held her tongue for the next battle that was about to happen.

The man noticed the reaction and changed the subject. "But enough about that. I am surprised you two made it this far. As you can see, this is what I look for the public to see. In truth I am the boss of the Criminal Syndicate Cipher. My name is Evice and I shall rule the world." The man flipped into a much more menacing look, matching exactly what she imagined the Cipher boss to look like as he glared. "The shadow pokemon plan. We can resurrect from the start. But you two... you'll **never** be forgiven. I will destroy you utterly so that you may never again rise against me!" Both drew their pokeballs for the next battle.

Vs Cipher Head Evice.

Evice sent out Salamence and Scizor. Lillie sent out her two pokemon in a mixture of anger and determination. "Shockums, Onua, lets finish this!

" The Salamence intimidated the Gorlurk, Lillie was forced to switch to her Pidgeot as she had her Raichu paralyze Salamence down with a thunder wave before it got to do anything. The Scizor danced vigorously as it prepared its next attack.

Lillie sighed at how she was going to think of her strategy. " _Going to have to shut that Slaking down another way._ " As Lillie posed a Gigavolt Havoc, the Scizor took out the Pidgeot in one bullet punch.

Zzzap!

The Scizor was sent crashing back toward a wall sparkling electricity.

The Salamence was paralyzed and did not move, Evice sent out a Machamp as Lillie sent out her Gardevoir.

She swapped her Raichu back. "Shockums you done good, wait till I need you again. Onua lets take that Salamence out!"

As Lillie switch the Raichu back for her Golurk the Machamp slammed its fist for a dynamic punch, the Golurk was not effected as Lillie pointed toward her pokemon. "Maiden use psychic on that Salamence!"

As the Gardevoir focused its psychic powers on the Salamence, it was able to use double edge on the Gardevoir for significant damage.

Lillie shouted. "Maiden take that Machamp out! Onua finish that Salamence with another shadow punch!"

As both pokemon took out the Salamence and Machamp, Evice grinned as he sent out his next two pokemon. Slowking and Slaking.

Lillie started with her first plan. "Maiden use hyper voice! Onua shadow punch that Slowking!"

As the Gardevoir and Golurk tried to focus the Slowking down, the Slaking channeled all its frustration on the Gardevoir. Taking her out in one blow, the damage from the shadow punch was great but it was not enough to take the Slowking out.

Evice placed a finger on his head, trying to remember something that happened. "Now how did that disagreement ended again? Oh right; Slowking use skill swap on Slaking." The Slowking swapped its own tempo for truant, the Slaking was now unbound ready to attack.

Lillie took a deep breath as she sent out her back up plan for when she failed to stop the skill swap. "Shockums, lets stop that Slaking with a thunder wave."

Before the Slaking attacked, the Raichu she shot a thunder wave.

Slaking is paralyzed it cannot move.

Lillie shouted now that she had an opening. "Onua keep keep shadow punching that Slowking!" The Golurk punched into the Slowking for a k.o! Lillie kept her opening. "Shockums! Onua! Now is your chance! Thunder bolt and mega punch that Slaking!"

The Raichu shot a thunder bolt into the Slaking as the Golurk rushed toward it and punched it square in the face. Sending it toppling over. K.O!

The Evice laughed as he realized Lillie beaten the Slaking. "Well... that happened. Now lets see how well you fare against the ultimate shadow pokemon. Hydreigon destroy!"

Evice cackled as he sent out the Hydreigon.

Lillie and Elio's Aura Reader activated. "That Hydreigon is a shadow pokemon."

Lillie shouted at her Raichu and Golurk. "Shockums use thunder wave on that Hydreigon! Onua heavy slam if you can!"

The Hydreigon was paralyzed by the thunder wave as it roared toward the sun lit sky, it grew dark. Black meteors crashed into the Colosseum, knocking both the Raichu and the Golurk on one blow; the audience see the meteors crashing near them are are scrambling to escape.

Lillie called her two pokemon back and sent out her last two pokemon. "Cain! Medic! I need you out here!"

The Leafeon stared at the Hydreigon, ready for the next order. "Cain use return! Medic keep Cain up for that Hydreigons next attack!"

The Leafeon channeled his affection to Lillie in a strong tackle before being shot back by a shadow flame from the Hydreigons side heads; the Audino used heal pulse to heal the Leafeon as the middle Hydreigon head roared, sending down out barrage of shadow meteors to try and knock out the two pokemon that stand before it. One nearly landed on Elio as his Cofagrigus used protect. Elio continued to watch as Lillie had the fight over save for snagging that Hydreigon and saw her shout in confidence. "Cain use leaf blade to weaken that Hydreigon! Medic, keep doing what you are doing!"

The Leafeon slashed his tail at the Hydreigon as it shot a shadow cannon at the Audino with all three heads.

It was not enough as Lillie shouted "Cain use return again!"

The Hydreigon was pushed against the wall, barely keeping itself up as it fell to the ground snarling at the Leafeon.

Lillie fed a timer ball into the machine.

"GO SNAG BALL!"

Shake... shake... POP! The Hydreigon shot at the Leafeon with a shadow flame, still not enough.

Lillie fed an ultra ball into the machine.

"GO SNAG BALL!" Shake... shake... shake... pop!

The Hydreigon tried to aim again, its nerves would not let it. Lillie placed a great ball into the machine.

"GO SNAG BALL!"

Shake... shake... shake... click!

Lillie took a deep breath as the battle was won.

Evice shouted out in disbelief. "No! Even my ultimate pokemon!"

As Evice backed away from Lillie, Anabel and Looker have arrived with hand cuffs ready to arrest the him and Nascour.

Evice growled as Nascour pressed a button. "I won't forget what you have done you meddling kids. I will ruin you next time, I will promise you that!" An escape helicopter arrived with Evice laughing in triumphant.

Lillie was glaring at Evice as Elio signaled to Anabel; she spoke telepathically. _"You want me to bring out Alakazam for this?"_

Elio nodded his head. "ODON YOU GOT HEALED UP, USE AIR SLASH ON THAT COPTER!" Elio sent out the Yanmega to slice at the flying vehicle, Alakazam shot a shadow ball at the same time.

 **Boom!**

The Copter was destroyed. Evice cringed as he saw the wreckage and was frowning in denial. _"Wha... but that bird wasn't..."_

Lillie nodded and relaxed. "It looks like there wont be a next time... its over Evice."

She walked back toward Elio with pride in her eyes; Elio grinned with his hand behind his head. "I did say I would step in when things got out of ha..."

Lillie kissed Elio in the lips as Looker and Anabel began rounding up all the remaining Cipher goons still in the area. Elio and Lillie broke the kiss to join the two agents in seeing that not a single one escaped.

The quartet returned to the H.Q on Elio's request. "I got someone to hand over to you."

Elio took Lovrina out of the rather quiet H.Q and handed her over to Looker and Anabel. "I don't care if she goes back on parole. Just make sure she does not become a problem."

Lovrina shouted. "Problem! You and that girl were so nasty for locking me up in that room for the past two weeks!"

Elio joked toward Lovrina. "Oh come on that was one of the better rooms in the entire building, everything needed for living conditions were given to you, for a prison cell it was pretty sweet in comparison to what you actually deserve." Lovrina pouted as she was about to be taken away.

Elio glared. "If you are ever on parole again... don't ever go to Alola."

Lillie went to the living quarters to check Lusamine, she found her mother holding her chest taking deep breaths. "Mother what is wrong?"

Lusamine remembered the things she has seen during the match as she tried to regain some composure.

Lusamine finished calming down as she smiled. "I am just glad you are safe!"

Lillie rushed to hug her, trying to find the words to say in regard to the argument early morning.

Elio walked back to check on the two as he found what he thought to be a rare moment. As Elio watched Lusamine improve significantly as a person since his last major encounter with her. Lillie let go and walked toward Elio, knowing the things he was about to say.

Elio spoke toward Lusamine. "Thank you for not turning around behind our backs and letting Lovrina loose; I still got bad news for you though. Lillie and I may have taken out most of Cipher here, but for reasons I am not going to explain we are still going to have to keep an eye on you until Gladion gets here." Lusamine looked down in shame as she understood some of the reasons.

Lillie understood most of what she felt and continued where Elio left off. "Mother it is not just the things you have done that made you a target. These horrible people would go after you anyways just to get to me."

As Elio received a call from Looker and Anabel for something important, he told the two. "Heading outside to talk to some people about stuff. I will be right back."

Elio headed out as Lillie smiled back toward her mother. "Pete and Swifter are taking a little longer in what Elio called the prison cell, want to check on what they are doing?"

Lusamine shed a small tear as she answered. "Yes, I would."

Elio went out to talk to Looker and Anabel, he gave them a full report about Ciphers activities on Orre and how they connected with their activities on Alola. In addition to the knowledge that he and Lillie threw an entire wrench into Ciphers plans for the Ultra Beasts, just by snagging Sogaleo and having it put into the chambers. "Good news, if this stranger Wicke sent out has succeeded in what ever mission regarding Nihilego, this would mean that we will have two more shadow Ultra Beasts to worry about. Xurkitree and Guzzlord."

Anabel nodded as Elio mentioned the later. "Our reports indicate of an old shadow pokemon factory that they reused to create XD-011. We believe it to be a Guzzlord."

Elio shrugged. "I knew Lillie and I were not done with the shadow pokemon stuff yet. So where is this factory?"


	39. Act 2 Chapter 26 Off to the Factory

After Elio talked to Looker and Anabel, he went back into the H.Q to talk to Lillie about Guzzlord, in addition to placing the shadow Ultra Beast they have gathered. Elio discovered out Banette and Cincinno had an argument over what went where and pillow stuffing was everywhere. Elio found Lillie lecturing both the Banette and Cincinno while Lusamine was getting rid of what use to be a pillow.

Soon as Lusamine left to get a new one, Elio asked Lillie about something they still need to do. "Excuse me Lillie, mind if I talk to you about something for a minute? We have some shadow pokemon to deposit anyways."

Lillie nodded as they left.

The Buzzwole, Pheromosa, and Kartana were all placed into chamber two, three, and six. With the remaining three chambers being used for Maractus, Mamoswine and Araquanid.

As the duo left the chambers, Elio discussed the task at hand. "Looker and Anabel gave the report on another shadow Ultra Beast Cipher has in Orre. Guzzlord, the second most destructive of the Ultra Beasts by far. Would you like to come with me to hel me capture this one?"

Lillie nodded back. "Yes, no sense in letting this one on the loose. What makes Guzzlord destructive?"

Elio laughed as he tried to think the words. "Guzzlord as the name implies is known for eating virtually everything. Edible or non edible. Most just get converted into energy."

Lillie cringed at imagining what Cipher had planned for the Ultra Beast as Elio continued. "Guzzlord is the second largest of the Ultra Beasts it has a large mouth, four set's of eyes and strange looking tongues."

Lillie looked at the door and asked. "How are we going to fight this thing?"

Elio answered. "Simple enough, attack it from the sides. Call back our pokemon **immediately** after this thing knocks them out or has them in grip of his tongues. Guzzlord much like Hydreigon is allergic to fairies, contrary to its bulk it is not hard to knock out."

Lillie thought about going to another hideout Cipher had hidden and asked. "What are we going to do after we capture the Guzzlord?"

Elio heard the question and smiled an answer. "Hold off on putting Guzzlord into the chamber until Gladion and the other guy get here and place theirs in."

The duo agreed on another perilous adventure as they explained to nearly everyone in the H.Q where they were going. Lillie told her mother enough information about how there was still some things left to be done, but left out the specific detail of the objective. Lillie called it it a clean up operation. Afterwards they would have enough free time for the week until Gladion arrives.

Lillie and Elio were driving across the desert when The Dex talked about the next location. "BZZT! Cipher Key Lair. BZZT! A factory that was secretly made by Cipher BZZT!"

Elio turned to the Dex in an apologetic smile. "Let me explain this in more detail... it is messed up no matter who says it."

He began explaining what he knows to Lillie as they approached a canyon. "Looker and Anabel told me about this place, twelve years ago Cipher forced a shadow pokemon by the code name of XD-001 or Shadow Lugia to carry a large ship full of pokemon. Most of the pokemon on the ship were sent into this Factory... to be turned into shadow pokemon."

Lillie cringed. "Why would such a place exist?"

Elio shrugged. "I don't want to know."

As the duo arrive to the what looked like an old pyramid with chimney pipes stretching the sky. Old sludge from twelve years fill the air in a noxious smell. Elio looked at the place in bitter hate as he asked to himself. "Why hasn't anyone tore these places down yet?! Funny enough I know one pokemon that would be more than happy to leave..."

Lillie stopped Elio before he finished. "We are here to save Guzzlord, salvage anything out of this place and leave. What ever you had planned for this place or the lab, leave me out!"

Elio sighed as Lillie reminded him to keep the hatred in check again.

His face smiled as he was ready to tell Lillie more positive news. "With Cipher putting most of their focus on this region, us driving them off and incapacitating the people still able to create these shadow pokemon. By the time they sent in their big boys, we were able to stop them and take the shadow pokemon they spent too many resources and time getting. Cipher is on its death throes... hopefully it stays dead."

Lillie's eyes started forming tears at how large the place was as well as the fact that many pokemon were hurt in the factory twelve years ago, she whispered back to Elio. "Good, when this is over, this would all seem like a bad dream."

The factory itself was not in good condition during the twelve years it has been inactive. Cobwebs are everywhere, the fumes from the rotting sludge were smelt even from inside. Aside from machinery used to turn Guzzlord into a shadow pokemon, all left over parts were left to rust.

As they climb up to the top of the factory, Rotom Dex was alert. "BZZZT! Boss I sense something in that room up ahead. BZZT!"

The top of the factory is a clear open view with a door way leading to another room. The duo prepared the Raichu and Yanmega, they heard a small growl before the door itself was eaten. Revealing exactly as Elio described except its main body was purple, its teeth looked velvet. Its inner mouth looked pure black and its eyes were red. It let loose a bellowing otherworldly roar as the trainers got their pokemon ready.

XD-011 Shadow Guzzlord. Its aura flared to life increasing its attack!

Elio shouted. "ODON WE NEED YOU OUT HERE!"

Lillie shouted. "Shockums, we have to save this one as well!"

As the Yanmega and Raichu were prepared to face the Guzzlord their trainers ordered.

From Lillie to the Raichu. "Shockums, use thunder wave to stun that Guzzlord!"

From Elio. "ODON USE AIR SLASH TO WEAKEN THE GUZZLORD!"

As the thunder wave paralyzed the Guzzlord, it tried to grab the Raichu before a slash of air made it recoil back in a flinch.

Lillie shouted. "Shockums, now is your chance get to that Guzzlord's sides!"

Lillie had the Raichu go to a safer position as Elio fed a beast ball into the snag machine.

"GO SNAG BALL!"

Shake... POP!

The Guzzlord roared as it slammed its weight on the Raichi for a K.O.

The Guzzlord roared as its beast boost began to flow. Lillie called the Raichu back. "Shockums, come back! Medic, get out here!"

Elio prepared another beast ball.

"GO SNAG BALL!"

Shake... shake... shake... click!

Lillie took a deep breath at the success."Guzzlord is caught!"

Elio joined the relief. "Now all we have left is Xurkitree, a dangerous bundle of life wires." The duo make a descent into the main office to see if they could salvage anything else out of the dreadful place.

In the office and found that it was rather well kept for being use to pen a Guzzlord.

As they searched , Lillie found two things of note. An empty purple pokeball with an M on it and an old looking flute. "Excuse me Rotom, would you check to see what this is?"

The Dex joked. "BZZT! Since I know you meant the flute and not the Master Ball. Sure. That is a Time Flute. An old relic that is used to summon a pokemon known as Celebi. Its very presence can automatically open the door to a pokemons heart, but it will disappear after use. No one knows why, but time will tell. BZZT!"

Lillie picked up both items as she went to Elio to report. "I found a Master Ball we can use and a Time flute for any of the shadow pokemon that are not going into the chambers anytime soon."

As Lillie mentioned both items, Elio smiled at the Master Ball. "That ball can be very useful depending on what we end up coming across. Since you found both you can keep them." Lillie felt spoiled as Elio grinned. Lillie

put some thought into some of the species of shadow pokemon and asked Elio. "Some of these pokemon we are saving. What do you think of them as a whole?"

Elio raised an eyebrow to question Lillie. "Specific or Generic? Because most of them were friendly otherwise before Cipher came along."

Lillie shook her head as she was more specific. "I am talking about specific pokemon."

Elio put some thought into them. "While I am a firm believer of the term, no bad pokemon. Some of the specific species **are** something to be concern about. Banette is a pokemon that is normally driven with vengeance over the kid who threw them away when they were simple dolls. Pete, despite him figuring out about the Clefairy doll is a really swell guy, if you don't mind the pranks. Chandelure, We both have heard horror stories that it likes to steal souls and **burn** them. From some of the things Juniper told Kukui about its entire evolutionary line... not even its own trainer is safe. If we cannot find its trainer, we are stuck with keeping it in a ball outside of battle because of this! To put it bluntly, it is as dangerous as Guzzlord on a spiritual level."

Lillie nodded in agreement as Elio continued down the list. "Shiinotic, I have heard about this pokemon being a problem. But there is a place in Alola we can release it to where no one will find it. Bisharp, if professor Juniper from Unova told Kukui anything about it, it is a vicious pack leader."

Elio took a deep breath about one specific pokemon. "Then there is Hydreigon... Dex do you have the information listed?"

The Dex tried to blink. "BZZT! Nope, Juniper has not given us information about this one yet, BZZT!" Elio shook his head. "I'll try to speak from the tales. Hydreigon has a reputation for being naturally an evil, destructive monster. Every last tale involved the three headed pokemon destroying everything in their path. I also heard rumors that make those tales... exaggerated."

Lillie's eyes widen in worry over the one she caught from her battle with Evice and responded. "What kind of rumors?"

Elio chuckled loudly. "That Hydreigon's can be among the most affectionate and friendliest pokemon period."

Lillie thought about what Elio had said. "Which one is true then?"

Elio shrugged. "Again I don't have a Hydreigon to confirm either or. The one we have is strictly something we are keeping if we cannot find its trainer. Depending on how well it gets along with the others... will determine why."

As the duo exit the factory, Elio finished the question. "Overall, some of them are going to need help long after they are back to normal. Some more than others." Lillie gave Elio a pat on the back as they left the Key Lair, with intent to never return to such a vile place.


	40. Act 2 Chapter B

Two weeks after the Darkrai attack on Alola. Most of Alola were still shaken up by the mass nightmares. Save for anyone who was doing something that required being awake, the majority of Alola's population are physically unharmed. A detective by the name of Looker sent word to the people of Alola about a pokemon named Darkrai that caused the incident. Hau was finished reading up about the mythical pokemon when he heard noise and screaming from out of the house. He saw a strange yellow pokemon with a lily pad on its head shooting a hydro pump at the running towns people. "Hey, what is..." The Ludicolo turned toward the Hau and prepared to attack.

A Ludicolo with a Dark Aura appeared.

Hau sent out the Alolan variant of Raichu, as he used his tail and psychic powers he surfed out of the ball and onto the battlefield. "Go Raichu use thunderbolt!"

The Raichu shot at the Ludicolo, it glowed an inhaled at the Raichu, draining it of its health.

Hau shouted "Raichu use psychic!" Hau pointed at the Raichu as it let loose a psychic blast at the Ludicolo. He screamed and danced as he confused the Raichu.

Hau saw the Ludicolo tumble and took out a net ball. "GO NET BALL!"

The ball opened up letting loose a net to drag the Ludicolo in.

Shake...shake...shake...click! Hau smiled at the still ball as he went to pick it up.

A yellow light descended from the sky, revealing a black skin creature with resembling a yellow bird; The legendary guardian of Melemele Tapu Koko. He surveyed the damage and found Hau picking up the ball containing the mad Ludicolo.

He rushed toward Hau and pointed at the ball. "Boy! Has that pokemon done this?!"

Hau swallowed and nodded. Koko thought to himself. " _I see..._ Sent it out for me to see!"

Hau hesitated to present the mad Ludicolo to the island Deity, as Koko looked at the Ludicolo's eyes and found hatred. "Its one of those sh... I mean send it back in the ball!"

Hau got the Ludicolo back in its ball before it attacked the Tapu and took a breath. "This pokemon looked far to silly to want to do all this..."

The Tapu shouted. "I know! That is why you are to do something about this one. Treat it like you would the rest!"

The Tapu flew away in a yellow light, leaving Hau to figure out how he is going to treat the mad Ludicolo.

During the day Hau was able to convince his grand father Hala to organize a couple matches with the Island Captains. The more Hau interact with the Ludicolo, the more it will open up. Once Hau finishes, he is to go to Poni Island to finish "Opening the door to its heart?" Hau's first challenge was a one against one battle against his grand father.

Vs Island Kahuna Hala.

Hala sent out a large white fur crab named Crabominable.

Hau shouted as he sent out the black aura Ludicolo. "Alright Ludicolo lets do this... hey Grand pa do you notice something strange about this Ludicolo besides its behavior? I don't think pokemon glow purple normally."

Hala stared at the Ludicolo. "Aside from its behavior... I don't see anything specific."

Hau scratched his head. "Strange... I have not eaten anything strange so... Lets get back to the battle, Ludicolo use Hydro Pump!"

The Ludicolo glared back and shot a dark torrent of water at the Crabominable who countered with an ice hammer on the Ludicolo.

Hau saw the Ludicolo stomping mad and glowed a dark red aura as it prepared to shoot a hydro pump at Hala. "LUDICOLO TAKE IT EASY AND FOCUS!"

As the Ludicolo snapped back to its senses and stopped stomping, the Crabominable waited.

Hau shouted at the Ludicolo. "ALRIGHT USE GIGA DRAIN TO FINISH IT OFF!"

The Ludicolo glared as it inhaled, absorbing the Crabominables health and knocking it out. Hau called the Ludicolo back before it was able to attack anyone else and waited for the next opponent that is coming to Iki town. Afterwards he is going to have to travel all over Alola until the Ludicolo was ready to go to Poni Island. Hau's next opponent was the only trial captain on Melemele. A pink haired and flamboyant young man named Ilima.

Vs Trial Captain Ilima

Ilima sent out a large brown mongoose named Gumshoos.

Hau took the net ball containing the glowing Ludicolo and sent it out. "Alright lets take this one down!"

The Ludicolo did not wait as it shot out a shadow pump at the Gumshoos, it stomped mad as its aura flared back into red. "Ludicolo snap out of it!"

Instead of just stopping, the Ludicolo looked like it would have began a dance. Gumshoos rammed into the Ludicolo with a double edged. Ludicolo barely held on as Hau ordered the next attack. "Use giga drain!"

The Ludicolo shrugged as it used a giga drain to finish off the Gumshoos. Hau sent back the Ludicolo. "It started to dance for a moment..."

Ilima nodded as he explained more. "The pokemon known as Ludicolo is known for being one of the most cheerful pokemon in existence. I am surprised the one brought to Alola is this foul, something was done to it. The other captains should be near the trials go find them across the islands and see if you cannot help this Ludicolo."

* * *

During the afternoon Hau picked up a large packet of masalada for his pokemon. His Crabominable, Komola and Decidueye preferred the spicy variant, his Raichu preferred the dry variant and his Vaporeon preferred the bitter variant. For the Ludicolo, Hau picked a variety pack, one of each variant to see if the pokemon would like any of them; The sour one, the Ludicolo did not care for. The bitter one, the Ludicolo did not care for. The sweet one, the Ludicolo did not care for. The spicy one the Ludicolo swatted out of Hau's hands. The dry one though, the Ludicolo felt something and ate it. It felt more like it wanted to do something.

Hau smiled. "So you like the bluk ones... huh?"

As Hau smiled at the progress, two blond men looked at the Ludicolo from a distance. The one with a Mohawk asked the one in the black hat. "Hey Trudly, you think that Ludicolo is the one we are looking for?"

Trudly answered back. "The boss said no to the "Grand Masters" invitation and they stole the bosses pokemon out of spite. Folly... would a normal Ludicolo act anywhere near as vicious?"

Folly argued with Trudly. "The boss has been yelling at us to get boat rides to this region ever since he found out this was where they were sending it. I rather just be done with this and enjoy our... vacation."

The two approached Hau demanding a simple order. "Alright kid, hand over that Ludicolo!"

Hau was startled off the bench and shouted. "No way! I have to help this pokemon get better!"

The two men looked at each other and drew pokeballs.

Vs wandering thugs Trudly and Folly

Folly sent out a Dusklops, Trudly sent out an Exploud.

Hau pointed toward the glowing Ludicolo and Vaporeon. "Alright you two lets take them down. Vaporeon set up a rain dance, Ludicolo... use hydro pump on that Exploud!"

The Vaporeon sent out rain as the Ludicolo shot out a dark hydro pump at a faster speed to knock the Exploud out in one hit.

The Ludicolo stomped into a red aura as Folly sent out a yellow Oricorio. "Boss might like one of these in case this... never mind."

Hau shouted at the Ludicolo to calm down as the Dusclops shot a shadow ball at the Vaporeon. The Oricorio danced a a revelation dance at the Vaporeon, doing super effective damage. Hau ordered the Vaporeon. "Use hydro pump on that Oricorio."

The Vaporeon shot a hydro pump at the Oricorio for a critical hit K.O Hau smiled at the Ludicolo. "Same move on that Dusclops!" The Dusclops was wobbling as it was shot back by the dark waters. Folly looked at how quickly he is getting beat as he sent out a Butterfree. "Well... I wanted to see how this bird work with dancers on the team mayby next."

Hau saw this as an opportunity and recalled his Vaporeon and pointed at his next pokemon. "Alright Raichu come on in! Ludicolo finish off that Dusclops with a giga drain."

The Ludicolo inhaled as it drained the rest of the Dusclops vitality for a K.O. Trudly sent out his next pokemon an Ariados.

The Butterfree danced in an attempt to increase its speed, special defense and special attack much to Hau's notice. "Raichu use thunderbolt on that Butterfree. Ludicolo focus a Hydro Pump on that Ariados while we still have one more good turn of rain!"

The Butterfree was struck by electricity, it was left paralyzed and unable to move. The Ariados was more lucky as it wit stand the hydro pump and slashed an x scissor on the Ludicolo.

Hau recalled his Raichu as he called on his Decidueye. "Decidueye I need you here, Ludicolo finish that Butterfree with another hydro pump."

The Decidueye flew into the field as the Butterfree was shot back to Folly for a K.O. The Ariados swiped another x scissor at the Ludicolo; Ludicolo was about to faint before Hau ordered. "Decidueye use brave bird to finish off the Ariados. Ludicolo focus on getting a giga drain off if it is not knocked out."

Ariados was indeed knocked by the brave bird, the Ludicolo tried to drain the two thug before Hau shouted. "Don't attack them Ludicolo!"

Trudly looked defeated as he was out numbered and out matched, he sent out a Machoke to battle anyways as Hau issued the order to win the match. "Decidueye, use brave bird. Ludicolo finish that Machoke off with a giga drain." As Decidueye crashed into the Machoke, the Ludicolo inhaled its remaining vitality for a K.O.

Trudly and Folly looked in shock upon their defeat. "Yep Folly that is definitely the Ludicolo. We got to go report to the boss about this."

The two thugs ran away, leaving Hau oblivious to what is really going on. "That was strange... Alright everyone, back in your balls. We got to make it to Akala and take out the other captains."

* * *

The next few days Hau has spent the time facing the trial captains in an attempt to have the Ludicolo open. During his trip to Malie City, Hau went to the library to read more about Ludicolo. Other than Ludicolo being among the most jolly pokemon he knew nothing about this pokemon until he read out loud. "Ludicolo dances every time it hears cheerful, festive music. It is said to appear when it hears children singing in hiking trails. Something really is wrong with the Ludicolo when it tried to attack Kaiwe."

Once he was done on Ula'Ula he went to Poni Island to confront the Fairy captain Mina. But before he finished, the Ludicolo kept acting like it wanted to dance with the dark aura turning this urge into more aggression. As Hau struggled to keep the Ludicolo under control, Hapu walked in to block the passage way. She told him that if the Ludicolo was having similar problems to another pokemon she has heard of then he was better off going toward the Ruin's of Hope to gain an audience with Tapu Fini. "Worked for that mans Ampharos it would work for this Ludicolo,"

Outside of Hau's interaction with Tapu Koko, he has never had the chance to really meet any of the other Tapu's.

Elio told him enough of the Tapu's. " _Koko likes to battle and act big, but he is over all the nicest of the four. Lele is the most mischievous of the four and on a good day she would play mind games. Bulu is the last to act but is very brutal when it matters. Fini is the most reclusive of the four... because people bug her over her water and often kill each other for it. I was one of the first to bug her over a different matter all together. They are all still in the ruins_ _ **but**_ _when I call them they will answer."_

Hau was more than prepared to see if Elio's description of Tapu Fini were correct.

As he presented himself to the main chamber, a voice was heard. " _Another visitor? Koko has already told me that you had something that need these waters._ "

Hau stood and asked nervously. "Y... Yes Tapu Fini. Something is wrong with this Ludicolo that was terrorizing my town. It was glowing something strange and..."

The voice interrupted. _"A black aura! This is similar to what the last visitor came here for not too long ago... shadow pokemon?"_

Hau tilted his head confused. "A shadow pokemon? Elio told me over the phone tha..."

The voice took a deep breath of annoyance as she finished for him. _"Yes a pokemon that is corrupted into wanting to attack people indiscriminately."_

Hau was shocked by what he heard. "Corrupted into wanting to... who would do this and why?"

The voice answered in a cold tone. _"By humans that want to hurt others, for what reason I do not care for. You should know how the trial usually works. If you and the Ludicolo can over come the mist you may have some of the water. It worked with a much similar case not to long ago."_ Hau nodded and tossed the net ball containing the Ludicolo.

As Tapu Fini materialized to let loose the mist, a voice was laughing from behind. "I do say is that who I think it is?"

Hau and the Ludicolo turned around to find a strange man with an pokeball like Afro, moon walking into the temple. "I do say that IS who I think it is. I hate to say this to you kid, but that Ludicolo was stolen from me and I am taking it back."

Hau shouted back in question. "Wait, you turned that Ludicolo into.."

The strange man danced as he lifted his hand up. "Oh no. I say, I dare say that I would never do that to my darling pokemon."

Hau shook his head having a hard time believing this man. "But I have to make it feel better."

The strange man stopped dancing for a moment. "Then it look like I am getting it back the old fashion way. Boys start the music!"

Vs Strange Dancer

As Hau heard disco music play, the man started to send out two Ludicolo's. "Come out Raichu, Ludicolo join in this battle."

As the Alolan Raichu and Ludicolo entered Hau began the first order. "Raichu use thunder.."

The man posed and shouted. "Ludicolo use fake out that Raichu before he brings the thunderbolt. Ludicolo dance the rain in!"

As one of the opposing Ludicolo startled the Raichu, the other one performed a rain dance.

Hau took a deep breath. "Ludicolo use... giga drain?" The Ludicolo inhaled the health at the opposing Ludicolo, dealing more damage than a giga drain should on a Ludicolo.

The dancer fell backward and flipped at the response. "How dare they turn one of my darling pokemon into a shadow pokemon. That makes me so mad!"

Hau ordered his Raichu once again. "Raichu use thunderbolt on the weakened Ludicolo. Ludicolo... use hydro pump on the one Raichu is attacking."

The opposing Ludicolo moved ahead of the Raichu and used giga drain, the other Ludicolo missed with a hydro pump was knocked out by a thunder bolt. Hau's Ludicolo shot a hydro pump that did **much** more damage than it should on a Ludicolo for a K.O. The dancer spun as he sent two more Ludicolo's.

Hau thought to himself. " _Does this person have nothing but Ludicolo's?_ Raichu try to get one more thunderbolt in. Ludicolo giga drain the other one."

As the opposing Ludicolo finished off the Raichu with a hydro pump, the other opposing Ludicolo used giga drain on Hau's Ludicolo.

Hau shouted "Komola I need you to start doing damage. Use Wood hammer on the second Ludicolo, Ludicolo when you are done using giga drain... use Hydro pump to knock out the second one."

The opposing Ludicolo's drained at the shadow Ludicolo. The Ludicolo repaid countered with a hydro pump as the Komola joined in the attack for a K.O. The dancer thrust his arm forward as he sent out a fifth Ludicolo.

Hau ordered. "Ludicolo use giga drain on the fourth Ludicolo, Komola use play ro..."

The fourth Ludicolo shot at the Komola with a hydro pump for a k.o. Hau's Ludicolo drained the fourth Ludicolo of its health to heal itself.

Hau sent out his next pokemon. "Decidueye come out and use brave bird. Ludicolo keep draining!"

The fourth Ludicolo giga drained Hau's Ludicolo before beng countered by both giga drain and brave bird for a K.O. The fifth Ludicolo shot an ice beam at the Decidueye before the rain stopped. Hau posed like that of a blooming flower powering the Decidueye to use. "BLOOM DOOM!"

The fifth and last Ludicolo saw plans grow around him before being knocked out by a massive solar beam!

The stranger dancer fell over again defeated as he lifted himself up. "Oh how dare! I say how dare you! If you think this would help it get better. Go right on ahead, you can keep it if it works."

As the man made another dance move, Hau and the Shadow Ludicolo approached the Tapu. She played along with the trial and splashed some water at the Ludicolo. As the Ludicolo glowed, Hau saw the dark aura fade. The Ludicolo looked around and began dancing toward the music.

The man made a dance pose of regret. "Well I say, well I say!... Look like I am going to miss that one, there is only one thing to do now. Lets go, escape!"

The man sprinted out with his defeated yet still dancing Ludicolo's.

Hau looked over to the dancing Ludicolo. "How are you feeling buddy?"

The Ludicolo wanted Hau to dance with him before Fini interrupted. " _Please do not dance in my temple, go back home child. You completed this... trial well._ "

As Hau left the Tapu took a deep breath. " _Never thought I had to play along when something this strange happens._ "

Hau returned to Iki town with a much well mannered Ludicolo. As he checked the creatures moves, he noticed the O.T and I.D number being different. "That Ludicolo really was his. So buddy you use to belong to this Mirror B?"


	41. Act 2 Chapter 27 The Party Got Bigger

The next week have been uneventful for a couple of reasons. The first reason was due to at least six XD class shadow pokemon being in the Purify Chamber at once most of the tempo flow was being fed to them. This meant for the three shadow pokemon, what would have taken one and a half days or so at lowest tempo was now taking a total of a week at maximum tempo. Elio and Lillie had no regrets on the discovery as the XD shadow pokemon would have take a month anyways.

In addition to the machine running slowly, Elio and Lillie had no reports on the remaining shadow pokemon. The two guessed that Garchomp, Ampharos, Blaziken and Sceptile are all given to the admins that escaped them during their main journey through Orre, no one knew of the Excadrill and the duo have knowledge that Cipher still have Xurkitree and XD-002.

Elio talked to Hau about a couple things, including the mention that Hau was taking care of a foul Ludicolo. Elio tried to give Hau a ticket to Orre, but he insisted that he had it taken cared of. "Wait, you snagged a shadow pokemon without a snag machine?"

Elio tried to piece together what has happened as Hau answered with a question. "What is a shadow pokemon?"

Elio blushed in embarrassment and dread in dragging Hau into the conflict and answered. "A pokemon that was hurt into wanting to hurt people."

Hau paused before responding. "That explained what was wrong with this Ludicolo; soon as I have him ready I am going to Poni Island to finish up!"

Elio took a deep breath in relief. "If this worked. I am going to expect the both of you dancing when I get back." The two laughed as they ended their conversation on a high note.

Lillie walked in the room to ask who Elio was talking to.

The Dex flared up with the image of an email. "BZZT! Message from Perr. BZZT! Hey you two, there are some people heading over to the H.Q you might want to get ready. BZZT!"

The duo got ready in anticipation of who is about to arrive, the Banette rushed to the back room as he sensed some people coming. Elio and Lillie recognized the first among the three, Gladion.

Lillie went to hug her brother as Elio noticed two other people next to Gladion. "You the two that Wicke mentioned? My name is Elio and the girl that just reunited with her brother after around two hellish months is Lillie."

Wes and Rui introduced themselves as the former sized up Alola's champ.

Elio grinned and continued. "I know the main reason you two came here, give Lillie a couple minutes to calm down and we will show you the machine we have been working on."

Wes and Gladion went into the Purify Chamber to place the in Nihilego and Darkrai. Elio and Lillie looked at both pokemon from the screens as they saw the two exit. "I knew over the phone that Cipher had their hands on Nihilego. Already this thing looks more dangerous than it normally is."

Wes looked back at Elio and asked. "Want to know what the shadow version does in comparison?"

Elio swallowed in fear and nodded, Wes frowned. "Alright kid, if you think you are brave enough to stomach it. The venom was modified to be much more potent. By that I meant just one dose is enough to completely set you off. In addition it will kill you **much faster!** "

Elios eyes widened as he asked. "Where did you catch this thing?"

Wes glared at the shadow Nihilego on the screen before Lillie switched the screen to the Araquanid. "An underwater Cipher base. The bastard that saw to the thing being turned was already infected **during** the process of turning it into a shadow pokemon and he let this thing loose in the base."

Elio wanted to drop the subject as he knew what the venom does normally. _"Somethings I do not want to know."_

Elio saw Gladion was talking to his sister before shouting. "Hey Gladion, anything you know about Darkrai? I know Cipher used this to try and kill everyone on Alola."

Gladion heard the question and glared at Elio. "Darkrai is a mythical pokemon that has the ability to put people into a nightmare induced coma. The only known way for people to be woken up is from a feather from its counter part Cresselia. Otherwise the person in the coma has a good chance of dying. Because of this Darkrai normally spend most of their lives alone or are hated by everyone."

Elio sighed. "A horrific power the guy does not even control and Cipher turned it into a shadow pokemon. They used this just to spite Lillie and me?"

Gladion nodded; Elio took a deep breath of anger and spoke his mind. "I have long given up on these people when I heard of the things they done to a pokemon named Lugia."

Elio looked at the trio of Wes, Rui and Gladion before preparing for what he was about to say. "If it were not for you three many people would have been dead by now. As Champion of Alola, thank you."

Gladion gave Elio a bored stare. "You are not in Alola. You don't have to thank us."

Elio still smiled. "I know, but that was something that needed to be said anyways." Gladion kept staring and turned over to Wes. "He takes his position as champion too seriously some times."

Wes looked at Elio and smiled. "I figured as much when Gladion told me about what you were... organizing for new challengers."

Elio had his hands behind his back in smug pride. "I might as well give the new people a reason to want to take me down. Even if I have to put up an act."

Gladion asked Lillie about what happened on Orre; Lillie talked about the old Cipher lab and Citadark Island being the one of the most dreadful places she has been to before asking. "Aside from picking up mother and depositing these two pokemon. Any other reason you have to come here?"

Gladion glanced over to the machine and responded. "Wes and I have caught a large amount of shadow pokemon all together. We might as well kill two birds with one stone."

As Wes and Gladion deposited the shadow pokemon they accumulated into the P.C. Elio and Lillie were impressed by the list.

Wes captured; Koffing, Noibat, Stunky, Wigglytuff, Raichu, Durant, Heatmor, Tornadus, Alolan Persian, Landarous, Malamar, Tyrantrum, Thundurus, Mimikyu, Bewear, Salazzle, Palossand. Tsareena, Drampa and the Nihilego in the chamber.

Gladion captured; Larvitar, Galvantula, Slurpuff, Dusknoir and the Darkrai.

Lillie knew Gladion felt like he under performed. "You caught these pokemon during the Darkrai's attack on home?"

Gladion looked away in embarrassment. "Other than Larvitar, yes."

Elio looked at Gladion to ask. "When did you get a Snag Machi..."

Lillie coughed a before Elio asked more questions. "He told me that Miss Wicke was working on a project."

Elio apologized to Gladion after realizing when and where. "I don't want to ask how **that** happened. But for what you captured it is still impressive."

Elio wanted to change the subject to something more informative and explained about why these pokemon are going to be in the chambers a lot longer than expected. "Because all the built up tempo is going into the XD pokemon. The process has been going **very slowly.** Don't expect Darkrai or the Jellyfish to be healed till around a month. If you three want to place them in the box, Lillie and I would get to them while you take care of your buis..."

Gladion and Wes glared at him as Rui explained. "Wes normally wants to personally see to these shadow pokemon being purified before he leaves his catch with a couple of strangers."

Lillie looked over to and asked Gladion. "You want to personally see to the Darkrai yourself?"

Gladion nodded. "I know Elio told me this machine is normally quick about this. I want to see how quick before I take Lusamine back home."

Gladion thought about the fact that some of these shadow pokemon were Ultra Beasts as well as the fact that Lillie had **a lot** of pokemon in storage and asked. "What do you have planned for all these pokemon after this is over?"

Lillie smiled as she explained exactly what it was. Some of these pokemon were stolen in the first place so they were going to have to find the trainers, some of them are wild and would need to be rehabilitated before going back home; As for some of the XD shadow pokemon, Nebby would be a great help for sending them back home. The others that have neither a trainer or cannot be released back into the wild they are keeping. The ones they have in their team for most of Orre, they are keeping.

Gladion smiled at what he heard before he glared back to Elio. "I heard you and Lillie made small group to take down an Admin?"

Elio smiled nervously expecting to get punched in the face. "That one was my idea. Started off with three people, a couple of employees that I met when I challenged the battle tree and a former Skull Grunt. Needed more people to make the assault work, **so** Lillie and I went to Outskirt Stand in an attempt to find more. Well a group found me instead and tried to convince us to go with their plan of taking Parkas down. Lillie is still mad that I negotiated with these people."

Wes recognized the people Elio was talking about with a glare. "Team Snagem?"

Elio nodded and continued. "After Lillie kicked their butts over kidnapping me, a deal was struck. They helped us take down Cipher and vow to not do anything horrible to Orre and those who live in it. In return I would leave them alone."

Wes shrugged and asked. "And that actually worked?"

Elio smiled. "No report on the news or near the towns of Snagem doing anything illegal or immoral."

Wes shook his head at the crazy story. "Gladion was right. You would do something like this. Just hope that decision doesn't come back to bite you kid."

As Lillie shook her head over the story, Gladion looked at the duo to sum up what was left to do. "So, we need to find the last of the shadow pokemon Cipher still have, snag them and let the machine do the rest?"

Lillie and Elio nodded in unison as they let Gladion and Wes place what they captured into the machine. Wes placed Tsareena into one of the two remaining chambers while Gladion placed in Slurpuff.

Elio looked at the three and smiled. "We still got plenty of empty rooms if you don't plan on going anywhere else for the next couple days... or the following month."

Wes smiled at Elio in appreciation. "I have a motorcycle that Rui and I get use around with, we will be heading to Pyrite town but we are not staying in this place during the whole month. Thanks anyways."

As Wes and Rui talked to Elio and Lillie about how they traveled across Orre, Gladion left the room to go explain to his mother about a couple details.

Gladion found Lusamine watching the news about most of the events that transpired across the region. A Banette hanging around her for an odd reason as she tried to stay out of what ever the group was doing. As Lusamine noticed her son coming in, she greeted him."It's good to see you again... did you find that letter?"

Gladion glared. "Lillie already told you coming here was a bad idea, you had everyone worried!"

Lusamine took a deep breath. "Yes, Lillie and that boy have all but spelled it out to me why."

Gladion nodded and asked. "You know that you went out of control again, right?"

Lusamine looked away in shame. "Yes."

Gladion looked toward the room with the chamber then back towards Lusamine. "You also know that because of the things you have done prior to this, no one here has a reason to trust you enough to let you know more detail about what is going on. I cannot tell you even as to why we are stuck here for the next month."

Lusamine was questioning what Gladion was doing. "You are going to let Wicke keep things under control for that long?"

Gladion shrugged. "It is only a month and I have a kind of enforcer assigned to keep things in line."

As Lusamine smiled at what she heard, Gladion proceeded to walk away. "Elio and Lillie might let you know more about the shadow pokemon. But don't expect the information to be gentle."

Gladion closed the door as he found Lillie asking him what was wrong. Gladion nodded that nothing was of note save for what was already known. Lillie smiled back to her brother. "I have something we can do tomorrow if you are interested."

* * *

The next morning.

Elio woke up to find that Lillie was not in the same room. _"She must have gotten up early for something. Meh, I'll just check on..."_

As Elio was about to go check on the pokemon in the chambers, he spotted a Gardevoir sitting on a chair to greet the him.

Elio asked. "Hey Maiden, you know where Lillie is?"

The Gardevoir nodded as Elio asked. "You are not going to tell me are you?"

The Gardevoir placed a finger near her mouth, Elio did not mind. "Fair enough, I'll check on the pokemon at the chambers then. Let's see which is next to go in once the week is over."

As Elio checked on the remaining shadow pokemon he and Lillie snagged from Realgam, he noticed the Hydreigon was not there, he stood in silence as Wes and Rui went to the living room to begin the day. Elio expected Gladion to be hanging out with the two.

The couple asked what was up as Elio asked in return. "You seen Gladion at all this morning?"

Wes shook his head explaining that he had not seen him since the previous night. Elio noticed that Rotom Dex was not floating around either. "I am going to go outside and check on something. Because Lillie is missing as well. If I have not found anything..." Elio walked out as he noticed that the motor bike was missing. He returned back to ask Wes another question. "Yep the ride is missing. How long has Gladion been caring for that Larvitar?"

Wes smiled. "A month."

Elio laughed. "If Gladion comes walking past that door with a Pupitar, I would be impressed."

Elio's laughter died down as he recalled the Hydreigon being missing and being stared at by a smiling Gardevoir. "Found that the shadow Hydreigon is missing and Maiden was left at the H.Q for some reason. She is a major part of Lillies team. Lillie wouldn't leave her behind without a good reason, I also noticed that the time flute is missing."

Rui knew why as she answered. "The chambers are all filled and it would be hard to open that Hydreigons heart without the chamber. A Time Flute would make it easy otherwise."

Elio recalled when he explained to Lillie about some of the pokemon he has heard about. "Lillie want's to see if that Hydreigon really is as friendly as the others? I hope she has everything prepared."

Lusamine finally got up as she called Wicke about what is going on back at Aether with just the chief branch in charge.

Wicke answered over the phone. "Nothing has really happened Madam, other than some of the workers acting up with both you and Master Gladion absent. Miss Heidi was more than capable of keeping them in line."

Lusamine understood the unruly worker Wicke was talking about. "Very well. I am counting on you to keep things under control for the next month. I will call again when I am able to come back."

As Lusamine finished the call she realized two people were missing. "Where did Lillie and Gladion ran off two?"

As she asked, Wes glared at her. "None of your business!"

Elio gave a false smile to her. "I found out but I am not telling you, besides they took the only available ride you would have... None of us are going to let you use that Altaria to fly around again **so** your only option is to stay put!"

Lusamine nodded in defeat as the three people were ready to spend the rest of the day ignoring her.

* * *

At Agate Village

Gladion asked Lillie about her trip in Orre. Lillie smiled explaining most of the places she and Elio has visited; her smile faded when she continued. "There were three times through out that I lost myself. The first one was at Gateon port when I saw Cain enter this phase known as Hyper Mode."

Gladion glared away. "Hyper Mode? I heard of that one."

Lillie started to shed tears remembering. "It is when a shadow pokemon... snaps. The second time was while I was waiting for Elio to train his Yanma up in Mount Battle. Some peons tried to kidnap me again and they were willing to have their own pokemon turned into..."

Gladion hugged his sister. "If you don't want to think about that one I understand."

Lillie changed the subject to the third time. "Then there was our trip to Citadark... we already knew they had Cosmoem with them and were going to turn it into a shadow pokemon. I saw what they had done to him. "

Gladion remembered the purple Solgaleo. "I saw that thing along with a type of rocket in the chambers."

His sister finished. "Elio told me of the things they done to a Lugia being similar in scope, but I felt that Solgaleo he was... gone."

Gladion thought over, he knew Elio cared too much about pokemon for this to not affect him as well. "And how did Elio handled this?"

Lillie's still had tears as she remembered. "Not good either. When they tried to kidnap me a couple times, he was ready to make sure they never land a hand on me."

Gladion sighed in annoyance. "Let me guess, he was ready to lunge at them with his pokemon?"

Lillie nodded. "As he heard more and more about what Cipher has done to these pokemon. He became much more bitter toward these people."

Her brother took a deep breath in acceptance. "I see that happening, Cipher had done this three times already and justice has to be dealt somehow."

Lillie looked back at her brother. "Then the third time was during our confrontation with Scoire."

Gladion interrupted her as she mentioned the person. "Scoire? Was he that lunatic who hacked Alola's brodcasting just to taunt everyone?"

Lillie nodded, Gladions eyes widened. "Elio took too much pride in Alola to let that go unpunished. Did you two at least talked about it before he was at his throat?"

Lillie replied. "Yes, if Elio were to have gone too far, I would stop him."

Gladion stared back very concerned. "What did he do when you did stopped him?"

Lillie's eyes widened at what Gladion thought happened. "Nothing, he stopped beating Scoire up. Elio apologized to me afterward for his behavior, but that was the only thing he really did to me that was bad."

Gladion took a deep breath in relief before Lillie remembered one thing Elio did that angered her. "Other than Scoire, we had a couple arguments. Mostly about Cain when he was having episodes about evolving; one other argument was during the Team Snagem incident, they kidnapped him in an attempt to find people to drive Cipher off. He instead negotiated with those terrible while I was worried sick trying to rescue him."

Gladion placed his hand over his face. "That is not the first time he done something this crazy. While you were preparing you surprise back on Alola, Elio had a scheme that would annoy everyone at best!"

Lillie looked over at her brother and shook her head. "What was the scheme about?"

Gladion shook his head in response. "It involve using a couple Snorlax's as road blocks and having some of Team Skull boast to the people that we actually did that. If you were not doing the island challenge at the time, I would have told him to get lost... you needed all the time you can get for your surprise!"

Lillie giggled. "I had a run in with a Snorlax during my trip in Kanto, they are is serious business. Other than the few fights Elio and I had, he was good to me and he was there for me when things gotten worse."

Lillie smiled cheerfully at Gladion. "He even let me take down Evice and snag the Hydreigon."

Gladion asked as Lillie mention the man. "Elio had enough confidence in you to beat that guy?"

Lillie nodded. "He took down Nascour and stood by in case things gotten out of control... it only went out of control when Evice tried to escape."

Lillie noticed they were already at the tunnel to Agate Relic.

As both noticed, Gladion brought the shadow Larvitar to the stone.

The Rotom Dex emerged from Lillies bag frustrated. "BZZT! Next time you are taking me away from the boss, ask. Also there a pokemon ready to open the door to its heart. BZZT!"

As the Larvitar was enveloped in green light, the darkness was expelled as the green light entered. What was a lifeless Larvitar looked at Gladion as he grunted in growing pains.

"BZZT! Yeah you have been caring for this thing for a while, look at its growth spurt. Larvitar has a jolly nature to boot BZZT!"

The Laritar glowed as its form took into an entirely different shape, as if it is being in cased in something.

When the glowing stopped, Larvitar evolved into Pupitar. "BZZT! Oh boy. Pupitar has the moves; Dragon dance, Ice fang, Crunch and Stone Edge. BZZT!"

Gladion and the Pupitar glared at the winking Dex as they looked back to each other. "So... how are you feeling?"

Gladion asked the Pupitar as he wanted to go back in its ball. Gladion smirked as he called back the Pupitar. "Seeing that one Tyranitar... this was expected."

He asked Lillie. "Are you sure you want to use that flute. From what you told me that thing can only be used once."

Lillie answered with a determined look. "Yes, the chambers are full as it is and I seen Hydreigon in battle. We would have difficulty handling him without anyone getting hurt."

Lillie frowned as she toward the Relic, she prepared both the Hydreigon and the Time Flute. She remembered what Elio told her about the no such thing as a bad pokemon rule. He explained to her about the few exceptions to rule; Chandelure, and Bisharp being two of the more dangerous pokemon. But the most naturally destructive pokemon to have existed before the discovery of the Ultra Beast was Hydreigon. What happened during the few moments would prove one of two theories; that the Hydreigon had always been evil and destructive **or** that the Hydreigon was as much of a victim as the others. Lillie knew that if the former was the case, she would place it in P.C for the good of all if she could not find his trainer. She let the corrupted Hydreigon out of the great ball and played the flute.

As the song was heard from the forest, a green fairy descended from the heavens to look at the glaring Hydreigon. Celebi flew around dodging the Hydreigon's shadow cannon before tapping the Hydreigon at the snout and disappearing. The Hydreigon remembered something as green light enveloped it much like the Larvitar. The darkness was expelled as the green light entered the Hydreigon as the Rotom Dex scanned him.

"BZZT! Hydreigon opened the door to its heart! It regained a Naive nature and the moves; Draco Meteor, Night Daze, Flash Cannon and Flamethrower. BZZT!"

Lillie approached the dazed Hydreigon with its great ball ready should he try to attack her.

The Hydreigon looked at her with what looked like an innocent smile. He wobbled two of his side heads as he tried to roar something.

Lillie was about to call the Hydreigon back before the Dex interrupted. "BZZT! Wait, I know what he is saying. BZZT! Thank you for that, I was feeling really mean. BZZT!"

The Hydreigon nodded toward the floated Dex and growled.

The Dex flustered "BZZT! Your welcome. BZZT!"

The Hydreigon moved its main head down toward Lillie, wanting to be petted. Gladion looked at how the destructive, three headed Hydreigon was acting toward his sister and approached. The Hydreigon noticed him with his main head and wanted Gladion to pet him as well. The Hydreigon nudged towards Lillie and Gladion before the girl asked him to return to his ball and gave him the name. "Ghorchi!"

* * *

Back at the H.Q.

Elio and Wes were sharing stories about the things that have happened. Elio explained most of what happened with Parkas. Including how during the final battle, not a single casualty was made, even after the Swampert used shadow quake to cause monumental amount of damage. In return Wes explained most of his pokemon and where they come from and presented the Tyranitar as Lillie and Gladion walked past the door, with a Pupitar next to the brother and a Hydreigon behind the sister.

The Tyranitar glared at the Hydreigon who faced his heads down in regret. "BZZT! I am sorry that I attacked your friends like that BZZT!"

As the Dex translated, the Tyranitar grunted. "BZZT! You were an opponent at the time. BZZT!"

The Tyranitar stared at the Pupitar and nodded. Both sat by each other as they stared at Elio approaching Gladion and Lillie to congratulate the two; Elio asked if he could pet the Hydreigon, Lillie giggled as she gestured. "Go right on ahead, Ghorchi has been really nice to me and my brother."

What started as a simple pet on the head turned into Elio giving the Hydreigon a belly rub. Elio turned to Lillie after the Hydreigon had enough and wanted to go back into his ball.

Elio was laughing with Lillie. "This is what made this all worth it in the end."


	42. Act 2 Chapter 28 The Mystery of XD-002

During most of the month, Elio and Lillie have focused on training their pokemon more. The Hydreigon proved to only need to learn how to adjust himself to Lillie's orders; Lillie had her Golurk learn high horse power in place of stomping tantrum and her Pidgeot learn hurricane in place of feather dance through a move reminder in Mount Battle's lobby, her Leafeon learning x scissor by T.M. Elio had his Incineroar learn flare blitz in place of fire fang and his Yanmega learned bug buzz in place of signal beam by the same move reminder at Mount Battle. Gladion spent most of the month helping Wes and Rui out with the shadow pokemon snagged while Lusamine stayed out of most that was going on.

Three days before XD-004 and XD-010 are done. Lillie had bested ninety nine trainers in Mount Battle and was determined to tackle number one hundred at the summit of the volcano. A large stage was built over the mouth of the Volcano. The only change Lillie made to her team was leaving her Gardevoir at the H.Q and letting her Hydreigon come along. The Hydreigon was able to perform a similar role to Gardevoir as a special attacking powerhouse, with a over all better bulk and a better defensive type it was untill Lillie got to Area 8 9 and 10 that he really showed his battle capabilities against some of the strongest opponents in the entire region.

From the lobby at the base, Elio got pop corn ready for when Lillie made it to Area 10. Gladion took a ride to the place courtesy of Wes and Rui before two went off to Pyrite Colosseum to work on helping a Mimikyu open its heart.

Lillie asked Gladion why as he shrugged it. "It's something I want to watch first before giving it a try."

Elio and Lillie allowed Lusamine to take the side car of the bike over to the lobby.

Elio's reason was. "With the two places of note around this mountain being the lobby where we can watch or sign up and the second place being past the door. Cipher is on its death throes and literally two people with snag machines ready to kick their buts. What ever happens around here will either be on you or the large active volcano. So no harm with you wanting to watch. That and I have a Dodrio to carry me around anyways."

Lillies reason for letting Lusamine come along was so her mother can watch her get far, even though she was perfectly content with just watching. "Ju...Just do your best."

Lillie approached the final trainer on the very top of mount battle. The stadium is a metal platform built on the mouth of the volcano. A large muscular man by the name of Battlus awaited in the center.

Vs Mount Battle Master Battlus

Battlus sent out a strange red dragon known as Latias and a Dusclops with an Eviolite.

Lillie shouted. "Ghorchi. Onua. Lets finish this mountain!"

Latias began the battle with a dragon pulse on the Hydreigon as Lillie shouted. "Ghorchi, begin with with a draco meteor!"

As meteors pelted the Latias for a K.O the Golurk was ordered to use shadow punch on the Dusclops protecting itself.

As Battlus sent out a Slaking, Lillie switched her Hydreigon and Golurk before shouting. "Go Shockums, go Swoops!"

The Slakings hand glowed a shadow claw to swipe the Golurk as a Pidgeot took its place for effect; The Duskclops used willo wisp to burn the Pidgeot.

Lillie saw the Slaking's wasted move as an opportunity for free damage. "Shockums, use thunderbolt on that Slaking! Swoops, follow that attack with a hurricane!"

As the Raichu shot at the Slaking with a thunder bolt, the Pidgeot flapped his wings to cause intense wind; engulfing the Slaking in a hurricane before tossing him back to Battlus for a K.O.

The next pokemon Battlus sent out was a blue dragon known as Latios. As the Latios called down a draco meteor from the sky, Lillie shouted as she prepared a pokeball. "Swoops you done good. Medic its now on you!"

The Audino was pelted by the draco meteor and still stood. "Shockums use thunder wave to paralyze that Latios!"

The Raichu paralyzed the Latios as the Dusclops used shadow ball on the Raichu to keep pressure.

Seeing her Audino's role as a pivot being fulfilled, Lillie switched. "Good work Medic, Onua come back to the battle! Shockums focus on taking that Dusclops down with one more thunderbolt."

The Raichu shot another thunder bolt at the Dusclops for a k.o it as the Latios retaliated with a psychic blast.

The Raichu was about to faint if she took one more hit, Lillie stared determined. "Onua finish that Latios with a shadow punch."

From a punch in the shadows the Latios was knocked out. Battlus sent out his next two pokemon, a Salamence that intimidated the two pokemon and a blue four legged metallic walker that has an yellow x on his faceknown as Metagross; it had a particular stone on his forehead.

At the lobby Elio was the only one panicking as he realized **what** Lillie was about to face. "Crap, crap, crap!"

Gladion shook Elio to calm him down. "You are over reacting. Lillie has this match done."

Elio took a deep breath as he explained more. "Gladion, have you ever seen a Mega Metagross in battle?"

Gladion answered unsure of himself. "I seen the none mega variant. I have not gotten far enough in Battle Tree yet."

Elio struggled to keep calm as he explained further. "Metagross as you know, can take a lot of damage and dish it out in spades. Like all pseudo legendary pokemon they are powerful enough as they are. The problem with one of them Mega evolving is facing a couple of new problems. Metagross for example gains significant amounts of speed to compensate for its large heavy bulk and is very ruthless."

Lusamine joined in the conversation to help explain more. "From what I remember it's ability changes to Tough Claws making its more... hand to hand attacks more damaging. Tell me boy, have you faced some of these yourself enough times?"

Elio did not bother to tell if it was a question or a taunt as he continued. "Enough times? Most of Metagross's best moves are physical damage anyways. On top of its ridiculous physical attack and its enhanced speed... it is like fighting a train **head on**! Unless Lillie can do something about the speed or wit stand the damage she is going to be in a whole lot of trouble."

As Elio finished the description of Mega Metagross, his fear was revealed to be truth. The Metagross glowed as it changed to an eight limbed floating monstrosity. Four claws in the front and four in the back, allowing it to hover, with a spike growing out of its chin.

The Metagross began with an earthquake as Lillie shouted. "Shockums, use thunder wave before that Metagross finishes its earthquake!" The Raichu managed to paralyze the Metagross before she was sent back to Lillie knocked out; The Golurk struggled to stand up before being knocked out by the Salamence's dragon claw.

Lillie called the two pokemon back before tossing the next two. "Ghorchi, Swoops I need you out!" Out of the great ball came the Hydreigon roaring for battle, with the Pidgeot flying out of the ball prepared for his trainers order.

The Salamence dug his dragon claws into the Hydreigon as Lillie ordered. "Ghorchi use night daze on that Metagross, Swoops follow with a Hurricane!"

The Hydreigon shot out a pitch black shock wave the Metagross was prepared to use hammer arm; the Pidgeot blew a hurricane at the Metagross before it was able to charge, the Metagross fell next to the Hydreigon before reverting back to its regular form.

Lillie saw that she was about to win the battle and called the Hydreigon back. "Good work Ghorchi, Swoops use sand attack on that Salamence! Medic lets finish this!"

As the Hydreigon was switched for an Audino that regenerated, the Salamence used another dragon claw at the Audino as sand hit his eyes. Lillie prepared a key stone in anticipation. "Swoops use air cutter. Medic mega evolve and finish this fight with dazzling gleam!" The Salamence missed a zen head butt at the Audino as he mega evolved.

Swoosh!

Air cutter pushed the Salamence back

Pew!

Dazzling gleam knocked the Salamence back to Battlus for a K.O!

The Battle leader looked in awe. "Magnificent, you defeated all one hundred trainers. In addition to this you have done this without switching your team mid challenge. You and your pokemon have came a long way just to make this possible. In addition to the poke coupons, here is something for your pokemon."

Lillies pokemon obtained ribbons that looked like a pokeball with a star.

Lillie read over what they are. "Earth Ribbon, awarded for completing one hundred challenges."

The Battle leader presented Lillie with three pokeballs. "In addition to the ribbons, you are allowed to pick one of three pokemon. Chikorita, Cyndaquil and Totodile." Lillie looked at them and picked the middle one to find a strange looking fiery porcupine known as Cyndaquil; it felt rather timid toward Lillie.

As Lillie decided to take the scenic walk back, Elio was cheering with Gladion... if Gladion actually cheered. "I cant believe she defeated a Mega Metagross!"

Gladion tried sneak a smile before Elio started jumping around. "Calm down. I told you Lillie had the fight over."

As the two boys were talking about how they plan to take mount battle, Lusamine was staring at the screen smiling before trying to keep her distance in the corner.

As Lillie returned to the lobby, Elio was the first to try to congratulate the her with a large hug.

The Rotom Dex flared up and explained what Lillie obtained as prize. "BZZT! Cyndaquil, this one has the moves Blast Burn, Smokescreen, Extrasensory and Heat wave. It also has the Ability Flash Fire allowing it to absorb fire moves for an additional boost. BZZT!"

Lillie took out the timid Cyndaquil to show another thing that she noticed at the top of the mountain, unlike in the picture the Cyndaquil has a brown stripe rather than a dark blue. Elio noticed the abnormality. "A shiny Cyndaquil."

Lillie looked at Elio in worry. "I don't plan to add him to the team... and he is not a shadow pokemon, what are we going to do with him?"

Elio grinned at a silly question. "Keep him. That Cyndaquil is not like the others that needed our help. If you want to let it out in the H.Q that is fine by me. Let him socialize with the others before he comes home."

Gladion glared at the suggestion. "I understand keeping it, but do you really want a **Fire typ** e loose in a building?"

As Elio was about to ask Lillie if they still have waters types as a back up, Lillie noticed her mother felt excluded to what was going on. Not even knowing what they were talking about save for the things about Cyndaquil.

Lillie whispered at the two boys. "Do you think we should tell her about all the shadow pokemon we gathered? Its been weeks and she has been kept in the dark for a while." Elio and Gladion looked back toward Lusamine, she stared with a confused look.

Elio nodded. "We should, most of them were done anyways... but do not expect it to be pretty."

* * *

Five hours before XD-004 and XD-010 were ready in the chambers.

Elio and Lillie talked to Gladion about whether or not showing Lusamine the list of shadow pokemon was a good idea.

Gladion nodded and glared. "If you two want to show her the list. Go ahead. I already saw what you have in storage."

Lillie shook her head and looked at Elio. "I know you don't like her. Only talk if she asked questions and tell her everything she needs to know."

She looked back at Gladion and asked. "Where will you be during this?"

Gladion answered. "I am going to hang out with Wes and Rui to check out the Colosseum's... maybe even help them out with some of the shadow pokemon. Elio, if Lusamine starts to go off the deep end from reading that list... stop her from reading anymore."

As the duo parted ways with Gladion, they approached Lusamine who awaited what they had to show her. Elio took out Rotom Dex and set out the list of shadow pokemon before assigning the Dex to go toward her.

Elio took a deep breath as he explained more. "As I already told you around two months ago. A shadow pokemon is essentially a pokemon turned into a weapon that knows only rage and pain; with the very intention of hurting people... it makes them very dangerous. The only reason the Agate Relic or the machine in the back even works on these guys is because it reminds them of what they were before this. Very bad considering the Relic has the power of Celebi, a pokemon that has time based powers. You might want to read the list of pokemon that Cipher has hurt. Its a lot and the variety."

Lusamine read the list, her eyes widen at the first twenty shadow pokemon. First stage pokemon!

She looked back to Elio and asked. "What were the levels on some of these pokemon?"

Elio took a deep breath. "Lowest is twenty I think, its hard to keep count with how many times they tried to attack us."

Lusamine continued to ask questions. "Why were all these pokemon unevolved during this?"

Elio gave a false smile and answered. "To try and create a shadow pokemon capable of evolving. Became clear that it was not going to work with the first five but they kept on going; the main reason for this was so they would skip evolving a certain pokemon we know from Alola before turning it into a shadow pokemon. They turned Cain into a shadow pokemon not even for this reason. The people responsible for all those shadow pokemon did it to the Eevee as a dare."

Elio tried to keep his anger in check as he mentioned the Cipher scientist and continued. "Three of these were among the baby stages. **Yes you heard me**!"

Elio shouted in anger over what he was talking about, realized his voice was raising due to Lillie cringing at the tone and walked away to calm down. Lillie patted him on the back as Elio thought about what to say. _"It is okay, Elio... that Azurril and Smoochum are better now and Mac can't be more happy."_

He returned back to Lusamine glaring at the list. "Sorry about that. Please keep reading."

Lusamine kept looking down the list, some of these pokemon she recognized as part of her daughters team and thought out loud. "How long is th..."

Elio interrupted the question with an answer. " **One hundred and thirty three pokemon** are on that list. That many have gone through this nightmare before being caught and we still have seven more to go!"

Lusamine noticed Elio became more angry as he kept talking about the shadow pokemon; she went to the end of the list and noticed several marked with no image. "I see... and the ones you labeled as classified?"

Elio stopped pretending to smile as he frowned. "I am sorry for adding that but none of us trust you with that information. By the time those pokemon are going to be a notice, they will be long gone and far away from here."

As Lusamine pieced together what Cipher had she saw the pokemon at the end of the captured list. "This was the same Darkrai that attacked Alola?"

Elio struggled to find the words. "You might want to talk to Gladion about that one. Cipher sent this thing specifically to spite Lillie and me by trying to kill everyone we cared about."

Lusamine looked over in confusion about the code name XD and asked what those meant.

Elio shrugged. "I don't know and I don't want to know. But XD is a specific category of shadow pokemon that under normal means are beyond saving. Completely subservient to Cipher, lacking free will, any form of emotion and incredibly powerful. It is so bad that they look about as corrupted as they are."

Lusamine shook her head on being told the specific about the XD. "Do I need to know why they are doing this?"

Elio shook back and gritted his teeth. "Does it really matter to you? Fifty five pokemon would like a word with you. Do not let me get started on the fro..."

Lillie glared at Elio. "Please just tell her!"

Elio took a deep breath as he glared at Lusamine. "The reason for all the pokemon they have hurt and the reason for all the people they tried to kill? World domination!"

A long silence filled the room as Lusamine stared back at the list, Elio had more news about some of the pokemon. "Some of the shadow pokemon Lillie and I have faced were even capable of mega evolving. Much like the under evolved shadow pokemon, they were created by the same guy. If you see an old man wearing a purple lab coat that is Frankas and you are free to kick his butt or stomp him in the neck, you would be doing a lot of pokemon a huge favor. Two people are on my shit list as it is; one by the name of Ein is responsible for shadow pokemon even being a thing in the first place. Lillie and I saw to him being tossed in jail... hopefully forever. The other one Lillie specifically took down, that bratty woman named Lovrina; she was specifically responsible for the creation of XD-001. Shadow Lugia, she also had a hand at the one labeled as XD-004. Again it that one is classified."

Lusamine took stared at both Elio and Lillie, was putting together why XD-004 is a classified shadow pokemon and asked. "Before I flew to this region. When did you encounter this... XD-004?"

Elio answered. "Last month. Over a week before you arrived specifically."

As Lusamine listened to the answer, she slammed her head down at the desk.

Lillie ran over to ask why did she did before Lusamine raised a finger to stop her. "Thank you for your concern Lillie but you shouldn't worry. You and Elio had rescued this XD...what ever on Citadark?" Elio and Lillie looked at each other before they nodded.

Lusamine looked over at where the chamber was before she shook her head. "Let us stop talking about the one you are calling XD-004. I think I know enough to stay away from that chamber you and others keep going into." Lillie heard the Gardevoir yip in the background before she smiled back.

Elio felt some relief before he had to explain about what was left. "I still have bad news there are still seven shadow pokemon out there. One of them is this XD-002 Lillie and I heard about which we don't even know what it is; If this XD-002 is anything like the Darkrai I heard about, we are all going to have problems. In addition to a **grand master** who had been pulling the strings that may be planning to use this thing soon."

Elio fell on a chair from the stress of what was to come. "The worse part is that we don't even know where they are to something about right now. But we know that four of them are ones that mega evolve."

Lusamine stared at Elio before she took a deep breath. "Since you were... livid about the last time you dealt with something like this. How do you even keep going after seeing all this again?"

Elio answered with a genuine grin. "I heard a tale about one pokemon from twelve years ago. He has been through the same thing as XD-002 through XD-011, If he could be saved, then so can the others."

Lusamine grinned at Elio and asked. "You use that pokemon as motivation?"

Elio nodded. "If you have heard of this Lugia and what was done to it..."

Wanting the change the subject, Lusamine placed her hand over her chin and asked. "What are you and Lillie going to do with all these pokemon?" Elio nodded. "A little complicated. Some Lillie and I are keeping, others we are talking to Gladion over. Its better if you stay out of this one as well, but it is worth watching." The door to the H.Q open on the mention of Gladion, he was walking in with Wes, Rui and a Mimikyu.

Elio thought to himself. _"Speak of the devil!_ Think you know enough now to why we were keeping you in the dark?" Lusamine crossed her legs as she attempted to end the conversation. "It's more understandable and... shocking."

Elio nodded before walked over to Gladion to ask about what he thought of the Colosseum's.

Lillie went over to pick up the Mimikyu and whispered to the two. "You two should discuss this in another room. I'll keep Mimikyu company while I talk to Wes and Rui about a few pokemon native to Alola."

The two boys walked over to the room containing the Purify Chamber to talk things over.

Gladion raised an eyebrow. "I heard you talking about me while I was gone."

Elio smiled nervously as he wanted to save the question for last. "Before we begin, what do you think of the Colosseums in Orre?"

Gladion glared as he wanted to get to the main question. "It would kill time. I am more interested in Mount Battle though... I will check it out when I have more time."

Elio nodded as he checked the timer. "We only have a couple more hours before the first two XD pokemon Lillie and I captured are done. Next week the other four we have will be finished with Darkrai and that Nihilego following a couple days after. Plenty of time to tackle it if you want. How is the Pupitar? Most of the shadow pokemon Lillie and I had upon opening the door tend to evolve most of the time. Pseudo legendaries take long enough as it is."

Gladion shook his head at the information. "Look like it will evolve in a couple days. Apparently once a shadow pokemon reaches a certain stage of, it stores up the collected experience into one massive growth spurt."

Elio looked away to ask. "Wes told me you been caring for that Larvitar for a month. How long have you battled with that thing during that time?"

Gladion posed. "A couple weeks... Wes was busy and Rui helped organize something for raising it. Soon enough you will find out where that will all amount to."

Elio laughed at what he heard. "I know. You just need two more things and you will be the greatest threat to my throne."

The two rivals glared at each other in determination before Elio went to the topic he actually wanted to talk about. "Lillie told you about the plan she and I have for all these pokemon, but we still need your help."

Gladion stared back. "How?"

Elio answered. "Some of these shadow pokemon were stolen in the first place. Others were wild from all over. Lillie knows more of the layout of Kanto than I do and she has a basic layout of Johto. I know a lot about Alola but neither of us know anything about Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, Kalos or any neighboring region that does not have a league system in place. However some of the people at Aether do."

Gladion has his hands over his hips as he caught interest in the plan. "You two trust me enough to organize something for this?" Gladion took a deep breath at what was given to him. "Alright... and what of Lusamine?"

Elio looked over toward the other room in a smile. "She can watch but not interfere. If she really has improved as a person then this would not bother her. She is probably putting together what XD-004 and XD-011 are right now though... which was the entire reason Lillie and I were keeping her in the dark."

Gladion groaned in frustration. "Soon as the two XD pokemon are healed I will keep an eye on her until this is taken cared of. I rather watch what was going to happen to Darkrai though."

Elio approved. "Always the pokemon you worked to capture that makes seeing it saved all the more worth it."

Gladion agreed. "There is more to this. With what I read on the XD pokemon, they are suppose to be pure evil. Something still lingered in the Darkrai, telling it to stop."

Elio turned away as he prepared to open the door. "You told me everything I needed to know. What exactly happened during your encounter?"

Gladion frowned. "It tried everything to drag me into a void... but something was there to keep calling to it. Even as it kept going out of control."

Elio pieced together the things Gladion told him about the Darkrai's natural behavior. _"If that Hydreigon was not already proof about why I hate these Cipher goons. That Darkrai is as much of a victim as all the others, its life sucked enough as it is. Having to be alone because..."_

Elio stopped repeating himself. "Again Gladion... good work on this capture."

* * *

11:PM Orre Stander Time

The Dex broke the silence by buzzing. "BZZT! TWO POKEMON ARE READY TO OPEN THE DOOR TO THEIR HEARTS. BZZT!"

Elio, Lillie, Wes and Rui approach the chamber to see what was about to happen to the Solgaleo and Celesteela, Gladion stayed to keep an eye on Lusamine. They saw both pokemon crackling green light; Lillie pressed the glowing button in the Solgaleo's chamber as Elio pressed the button in the Celesteelas chamber. Once more green light descended upon the two pokemon, it enveloped each one as the blackness faded. The twisted forms reverted back to the white lion of light and green rocket they once were.

The Dex was scanning the after affects and shouted the news to Elio and Lillie. "BZZT! Solgaleo and Celesteela have opened the door to their hearts. Solgaleo has an lonely nature and has regained the moves Sun steel strike, Crunch, Zen head butt and an usual move, Psycho boost. BZZT! Celesteela has regained a relaxed nature and has learned the moves leech seed, flame thrower, heavy slam and your going to laugh... baton pass. BZZT!"

Elio was startled by the unusual but very useful move. "Baton pass and beast boost...kind of a handy combo!"

The duo left the chamber; Lillie ran over to Gladion to explain the good news. "Those two pokemon have finally been healed. Brother, if you have a pokemon to put in an empty spot now is the time! Mr Wes has already placed the Bewear in and there is one more!"

As Gladion walked over to place the Dusknoir in, Elio had a ring on his phone and walked out. " _Huh? Anabel?_ Beep. Hello?"

Elio greeted Anabel over the phone, she had news that Elio would want to spread to everyone. "We finally have the information we were looking for. Ciphers main base is located in a region known as Oblivia, the remaining shadow pokemon outside of XD-002 and XD-008 were given to the four Admins; Frankas, Parkas, Mal and Setesh. With reports on Parkas already deserted Cipher to personally come to Alola. It is a couple weeks from Orre so you might want to let everyone know where you are going. Looker and I have already sent someone to Alola to help explain what Cipher's next move is, so do not worry about anyone at home getting hurt. We are counting on you and Lillie to deal the final blow to Cipher."

Elio smiled at the voice. " _Best news ever._ Thank you for this information, I will spread it to everyone when we make a pit stop at Alola. Talk to you later. Bye."

Elio hung up as soon as Anabel said her goodbyes.

He returned back to the living room to shout out. "Good news everyone! Got information about Ciphers main base as well as the remaining shadow pokemon. It is located in Oblivia and is at least a three week trip from now."

Elio faced toward Wes and Gladion in warning. "One of the Admins by the name of Parkas is on his way to Alola. He is a blood thirsty maniac and probably wants to go on a killing spree with the some of the remaining shadow pokemon. Which of you will join in the final assault as back up and which will stay at Alola to protect home base?"

Gladion stood bold and shouted. "I'll stay on Alola!"

Elio raised an eyebrow at how quick Gladion was to take the role and asked. "You sure? Don't you want to finally see these guys fall?"

Wes guessed why Gladion took the role. "He probably wants to keep Aether back under control after being gone for a month. Cipher has already tried to wipe out all life on Alola, they still have a pokemon to make them capable of doing it again."

Gladion agreed to that as Elio forgotten who else was in the room when he spoke. "XD-008, Shadow Xurkitree! A living bundle of electric wires naturally and it is going to be the most dangerous of the shadow Ultra Beast we have to capture **by far!** "

Lusamine coughed in the background on hearing the word Ultra Beast and asked. "I take that you had a close encounter with this one?" Elio turned over to an annoyed Lusamine.

Lillie brought the Gardevoir into the room to be a lie detector as Elio asked Lusamine. "Yes and I want to explain more detail about this thing in battle. Before I continue, Do you know anything specific?

Lusamine answered back. "I only cared about one particular Ultra Beast and the Wormholes. In regard to the others, I know about what they look like, the code names the Aether Foundation has given them and their type's if it helps."

Elio grinned as the Gardevoir signaled that she was telling the truth. "Thank you for that information, but I still want to explain Xurkitree's battle capabilities because that is the only real thing relevant." He turned toward everyone else to continue. "Xukritree is a pokemon that feeds off of electricity and lets off discharges because of that, that is where the danger occurs normally. In battle it has monstrous special attack and mediocre in everything else, if it is allowed to get a boost in special attack **once** game over! Thankfully pokemon with lightning rod or volt absorb laugh at the electricity and any ground types that would take neutral damage from the grass type attacks it has will also have advantage. The shadow version however."

Elio paused in fear then tried to laugh it off. "Its shadow version, You don't even get a security blanket. Lighting rod or volt absorb is not going to work, everything is going super effective against your pokemon in addition to the fact that a shadow Xurkitree actually wants to kill you!"

Elio pointed to Lusamine. "The only thing I am asking of you is to help Gladion keep Aether under control while we are at Oblivia. Cipher attacked Aether Paradise once and they will do it again if they can get a fresh start!"

Lusamine placed her hand over her face at the fact a child is trying to tell her what to do.

Elio asked Lillie. "Before I forget, do you want to come to Oblivia with me and Wes?"

Lillie answered with a heavy breath. "We have a week to train before we have to leave... I want to see this finally end."

Elio looked at everyone else in worry. "We know they still have Xurkitree but XD-001 to 003 are pokemon actually of this world. We know of Lugia from twelve years ago and Darkrai is a couple days away from being healed, anyone know about what XD-002 might be?"

Gladion nodded and answered. "From what Wes and I have gathered, it shares similar DNA traits to **all** pokemon and was used to recreate the XD formula. What pokemon do we know of that has something like that?"

Lusamine took a deep breath as she mentally took out one candidate. _"If it was Arceus, we would not be here right now."_

Everyone looked at Gladion in worry.

Lillie started thinking about XD-002. "It shares the same DNA of all pokemon, I know it is not a Ditto but that would mean it would..." Rui finished the thought as she saw Lillie thinking in horror. "The mythical pokmon... Mew? Hey Lillie if that floating Dex would show us what I am talking about it would make it easier."

Lillie reluctantly agreed to Rui's request, the Dex showed a pink cat with blue eyes. "BZZT! Mew the new species pokemon. BZZT! Like any other pokemon recently discovered are considered old. BZZT! Anyways, Because it can use all kinds of moves. Many scientists believe Mew to be the ancestor of all pokemon. It's DNA is said to contain the genetic code of all pokemon. BZZT! Explaining how it knows the move transform BZZT! It can turn itself invisible at will, so it entirely avoids notice even as it approaches people. BZZT!"

Elio shook his head toward Rui in denial as he see's the Mew. "No... It cant be Mew. I refuse to believe this little guy has gone through the same thing as the other pokemon."

Lusamine placed her hand over her mouth and laughed at Elio for the denial. "In addition to its ability to transform into **any** type of pokemon; as well as learn any move you can teach it, a pokemon like this would have the mindset of a child; It is easy to make it into whatever you want it to be."

Gladion glared at Lusamine. "Of course you would think that... because that's you!" Lusamine frowned as she looked at her son and daughter. "Of course it was. It was part of the reason you two ran away wasn't it?"

The siblings looked at each other as they remembered the years of abuse. Lusamine looked back to a glaring Elio, understanding that he is furious that she brought it up. "You seen the XD shadow pokemon with your own eyes and described what they are. You and Lillie have also gathered the majority of the shadow pokemon on that list you showed me. The pokemon Cipher **did** hurt. What makes Mew any different from the others. Like that little Tyrouge you showed me two months ago or even better what makes Mew any different from that Lugia you use to motivate yourself?"

Elio rolled his eyes as he faced himself away. Before he gave his answer, she pointed toward Gladion and Lillie. "Or from Darkrai, that Larvitar and Cain?"

Lusamine pointed toward Wes and Rui who were glaring sharply at her. "Or from any of the pokemon those two have... why else would they have been be so quick to try stop these people. Because they already dealt with Cipher once before and know what they are capable of doing."

Wes growled at Lusamine. "If you are trying to cover up all the crap you have done..."

Lusamine looked away at Wes and held back a bitter laugh. " _It doesn't even come close!_ The point is Cipher is willing to hurt countless pokemon to get what they want. Anyone who thinks any pokemon are safe from them, are delirious fools at best."

Elio responded back to Lusamine. "Small problem I don't want to think about, after being brought back to normal some of our pokemon had issues that were a result of the hell they went through and this was from the ones that were given the usual treatment from Cipher. Mac had a small case of wanting to prove himself, a stereotypical issue with a fighting type. Cain however..."

Lillie took a deep breath as she helped finish what Elio was explaining. "Cain tried to rush himself to evolve immediately after we helped him. Then Elio had a brief episode with Makuta who wanted vengeance."

Lusamine spelled out the pokemon they were talking about. "The spirit pokemon Yamask. It is rather disturbing that they done this to a pokemon that use to be a human and remembers being a human. What exactly do you mean by vengeance?" Elio save her a sarcastic smile. "Makuta wrapped a Cipher scientist in mummy wraps and tried to eat him."

Lusamine placed her palm over her face before Elio continued. "Had to tell Makuta of something much worse for him to stop. But again, usual treatment he got from these guys just because he didn't give them what they wanted. Considering that Mew is an XD shadow pokemon... where Cipher actually needs it for their plans."

Lusamine glared at Elio before she interrupted. "After seeing all those pokemon they hurt, you just don't want to think about what was actually done to the Mew or how far gone it is."

Lillie remembered her encounter with Solgaleo and shouted. "None of us do... right?"

Everyone in the room answered. "No."

Gardevoir let Lillie and Elio know that everyone was speaking the truth.

Elio's eyes widen in horror from as Lusamine's placed her hand under her chin to finish the rant. "Or we could guess the another obvious candidate for XD-002... Arceus."

Elio glared and laughed in sarcasm. "The Alpha pokemon turned into a shadow pokemon, because that's something we all want to see and fight!"

Lillie patted Elio on the back to calm him down as she glared at her mother. "You made your point already, are you finished!" Lusamine nodded as she got up and went to one of the residential rooms for the night without saying a word.

The other four were trying to focus on something else before Gladion spoke his mind. "We have one more week to think this through, no matter what pokemon they have... we got to save it!"

Wes yawned. "Gotta save em all kid!"

* * *

 **End of Act 2. Be ready for Act 3 because XD-002 is going to be a bit special. Speaking of the XD's. Which among them you the reader have enjoyed seeing in the story thus far? Let me know and give me an honest review, I want to know if this fanfic is any good or if there are many flaws.**


	43. Act 3 Chapter 1 Packing Up

As the week progressed, nearly everyone was getting ready for the trip back to Alola.

At the H.Q Elio had one of his pokemon protest about something. "What do you mean you want to stay behind at the H.Q Remmer?"

As the Hypno pointed toward the distance trying to explain about something, the Rotom Dex was unnerved before he began translating. "BZZT! Boss, you need something **much** stronger for what is to come. You already have a far stronger special attacker anyways and not a lot of psychic types want to be near that Mew. BZZT!"

Elio looked the Hypno in the eyes. "You have been with us since we came to this region... I don't like replacing pokemon that have been good then and still good now."

The Hypno rolled his eyes to respond. "BZZT! You don't even have a mega pokemon boss. Aside from that Heracross you tested out on that nightmare they called a lab. BZZT!"

The Hypno looked over at the bored Banette on a couch, then looked back. "BZZT! You were planning to finish up that Volcano before you leave anyways. Why not take him? I'll stay behind and look after things while you are away. BZZT!"

Elio looked back at the Hypno in a frown. "If that is what you want. But when we come back with the last of the shadow pokemon, you are not getting left behind in this region."

The Hypno walked toward the television and smiled. "BZZT! I know. BZZT!"

Elio sighed as he told a staff at the H.Q what was happening and walked over to Lillie. "You mind if I add Pete to the team?"

Lillie answered in a smile. "You are going to have to ask Pete yourself Elio. If he is going into the team then he needs to be trained up."

Elio smiled back. "I was going to go to Mount Battle anyways. Might as well use that place to train Pete."

Elio went toward the Banette sitting on the couch and asked. "Hey Pete... I got a question. I need a mega pokemon and I want to know if you are willing to join my team?"

The Banette looked at the old dusk ball Elio has in his hand and asked. "Nette?"

The Dex translated. "BZZT! Does this mean I have to get in the ball? BZZT!"

Elio nodded. "Kind of needed when I switch pokemon out or if you get knocked out so here is a deal. When we are not training, about to battle something OR going somewhere that you may not like. You get to stay out of the ball."

Banette thought it over. "BZZT! Hmm... Okay. If I am in the ball for a bit longer, there better be a good reason. BZZT!"

Elio petted Banette as he smiled to Lillie. "He said yes."

Lillie handed over the Mega Stone to Elio. "I want to see you beat this challenge anyways, meet you at the bike."

As the two prepared to drive off to the lobby, Lillie gave Elio a small kiss on the cheek for luck. "I will be watching you and Pete make it to the top."

As Elio climbed past the ninety nine trainers, he and the Banette quickly bonded in addition to his Hitmonchan forgetting rapid spin for close combat. With how he and Lillie let the Banette serve as the main caretaker back at the H.Q, Elio was only slightly worried in how experienced the Banette actually was. As the Banette Mega Evolved, Elio was quick to learn the Banettes move pool. Shadow Claw, Willo wisp, knock off and Destiny bond. Because of the Banettes mega ability being prankster he was able to use any non damaging move before the other pokemon, baring the dark types. Elio was disturbed of the Banettes change in behavior upon mega evolving. While the Banette was mischievous before, when he mega evolves, he formed many zippers across his body and some of the negative energy leaking out in the form of claws. What was a playful Banette, constantly cackled as he decimated and cursed any opponents that come in his way. If the Banette comes close to fainting, he will attempt to commit one last act of spite and use destiny bond to take the opponent down with him. As Elio ascend to opponent One Hundred, he encountered the very same Battle Master he saw Lillie beat.

Vs Mount Battle Master Battlus

Battlus sent out Duskclops and Latios. "PETE! BRIMMY! LETS FINISH THIS MOUNTAIN!"

As the Banette and Incineroar entered the burning arena, Elio activated the key stone on his Z ring. "PETE MEGA EVOLVE!"

As the Banette mega evolved, he grinned in preparation for Latios to use draco meteor. The meteors hurt the Banette, but he laughed as Elio issued the order. "PETE TAKE THAT LATIOS OUT WITH SHADOW CLAW!"

As the Banette swatted at the Latios for a K.O, Elio ordered his Incineroar to use darkest lairat on the Dusclops that protected itself from the attack. Battlus sent out Latias into the field.

Elio prepared a switch and shouted. "PETE I AM SAVING YOU FOR LATER! MAKUTA TAKE OVER!" As the Banette was switched for the Cofagrigus, the Latias shot a dragon pulse at the Incineroar.

Elio posed for the Z move as the Incineroar was hit with a dragon pulse. "MALICIOUS MOONSAULT! TAKE OUT THAT LATIAS!"

As the Latias was slammed into the ground the Cofagrigus was ordered to shoot a shadow ball at the Dusclops, who in turn repaid the favor with a shadow ball.

Battlus sent out a Salamence to intimidate the opposing pokemon.

Elio noticed that if he wants to keep his next hitter safe he is going to have to let his Incineroar get knocked out. " _Sorry about this Brimmy._ MAKUTA USE WILLO WISP ON THAT SALAMENCE!"

The Salamence tore into the Incineroar with its claws as Elio swapped for his Dodrio.

Dusclops continued to pelt the Cofagrigus with shadow ball as Elio gave his next order. "CUMUSTRICH USE BRAVE BIRD ON THAT SALAMENCE! MAKUTA FOCUS YOUR ATTACKS ON THAT DUSCLOPS!"

As the Dodrio knocked out the Salamence, the Dusclops look like it was about to faint. The next pokemon Battlus sent out was a Slaking.

Elio prepared to switch. "CUMUSTRICH YOU DID WELL. COME OUT MAC!" As the Hitmonchan entered the field in place of the Dodrio the Slaking did as Elio predicted, it tried to use shadow claw on his Cofagrigus to get a free K.O and get rid of its Truant. The Cofagrigus used protect!

Elio laughed. "Okay the fight is now in the bag. MAC USE CLOSE COMBAT TO GET RID OF THAT SLAKING! MAKUTA FINISH THAT DUSCLOPS!"

Both the Hitmonchan and the Cofagrigus knocked their respected pokemon out as Elio anticipated.

Battlus sent out his last pokemon, one of Elio's greatest fears; a Mega Metagross. " _CRAP_ MAC USE MAC PUNCH TO WEAKEN THAT METAGROSS! MAKUA USE WILLO WISP TO CUT THIS THINGS DAMAGE!"

The Hitmonchan punched into the Metagross before being countered by a zen headbutt, super effectively being knocked out as he was rammed into the ground. The Cofagrigus was able to burn the Metagross with a willo wisp as Elio switched the Hitmonchan for the Mega Banette. "PETE SET UP A DESTINY BOND! MAKUTA USE PROTECT!"

As the Metagross shook the ground with earthquake, the Banette cackled as he made a small link between himself and who ever was about to harm him. The Cofagrigus protected himself from the quake, while the Banette was sent flying back toward Elio. The Bannete reverted back to his normal form as he cackled toward the shaking Metagross; it reverted back to its normal form and fainted.

Elio cradled the Banette and cheered at his Cofagrigus on a job well done. Elio's pokemon received Earth Ribbons for completing one hundred challenges straight and Elio picked the grass Johto starter Chikorita. Much like the Cyndaquil Lillie won, the color is different. Its body is a lime green and the leaf on its head look brown. Elio returned from the scenic route and he found Lillie ready to give him a congratulations kiss.

Rotom Dex ruined the moment when he buzzed. "BZZT Chikorita has the leaf guard ability, a calm nature and the moves; Frenzy plant, Aromatherapy, tackle and growl. BZZT!"

As the duo returned from Mount Battle to the H.Q, they received a notice that three more pokemon are ready to have the door to their hearts opened. The Buzzwole, Pheromosa and Kartana. On pressing the buttons, the three Ultra Beasts were reverted from the corrupted purple look to the colors they once had. Buzzwole returned to having a red liquid and dark red skin; Pheromosa returned to being mostly white, having blue uncanny eyes and yellow on her claws and antennae; Kartana returned to a mostly white body with his eye back to yellow, his head and limbs having red again. All three were taken out of the chambers and placed into the P.C along with the Celesteela.

The Rotom Dex had a summary for each of the three. "BZZT! Buzzwole has regained a brave nature and has the moves leech life, sky upper cut, fire punch and baton pass. Pheromosa has regained a timid nature and has learned the moves bug buzz, focus blast, quiver dance and baton pass. Kartana has regained a naughty nature and has learned the moves smart strike, sacred sword, leaf blade and baton pass. BZZT!"

* * *

During the week of traveling Orre with Wes and Rui.

Gladion had made a name for himself at Realgam Colosseum once it reopened and continued to train his pokemon at Mount Battle, he would have continued past Area 10 and beaten his hundred if he did not receive a notice from Elio. "Darkrai is ready and the week is about done. If you got something to finish, do it now."

Gladion left satisfied that his Pupitar had evolved into the mighty Tyranitar and the rest of his pokemon have caught up in training. " _I'll deal with this later."_

Gladion returned to the H.Q before he and Wes went into the chamber. Seeing the green light they pressed the button to let down the green light on both pokemon. The Darkrai and Nihilego have opened the door to their hearts. What was a yellow eyed purple hinted, blue jawed Darkrai turned into a blue eyed, red jaw pitch black pokemon; the Nihilego turned from a color of a purple and a red bell to a color of white with blue high light and a clear bell.

Wes PDA said enough of what the two regained as Gladion read it with him. "Darkrai has a hasty nature and knows the moves dark void, night daze, focus blast and dream eater. That... ultra beast regained a rash nature."

Wes shrugged at the Nihilego and placed it into the box with the other Ultra Beasts. "This thing isn't going to be staying around for long if that champ kid had anything planned. What matters is it can be sent back and I can tell this thing kind of bothers you."

Gladion agreed before he let the Darkrai it out of the dusk ball to get a better look at him. The Darkrai wanted to talk to Gladion and requested that Rotom Dex comes along outside with them. "BZZT! There is only two things I request. I wish to see that Cresselia is alright back on Alola, the last time she used her power anywhere close she was immobile for weeks. The other is when you request my aid, I will do everything in my power to do so. After that I will go back to New Moon Island and leave you all alone. BZZT!"

The Darkrai let itself back into the dusk ball as Gladion agreed to its two request. "We are kind of on standby at Alola, but if something major happens I'll let you out."

Wes and Rui filled the four empty chambers with the Kami trio and the Alolan Persian before they left, with Elio placing the Guzzlord into the chamber before following.

As Lillie finish packing her bags heard the Pidgeot and Gardevoir arguing over something! Pidgeot was squawking and flapping his wings while the Gardevoir was anxious to leave trying to tell the Pidgeot otherwise.

Lillie broke the argument. "Swoops, Maiden whats wrong?"

Gardevoir sighed before having the Dex come to translate. "Voir!"

Dex was intimidated. "BZZT! My lady, there is something very wrong with that Mew we are going up against and we need something much stronger to fight it! BZZT!"

Pidgeot glared and squawked. "BZZT! She thinks it is better if I sit this one out while you have Ghorchi for this battle! BZZT!"

Lillie gasped, puffed up her cheeks and stared at the Gardevoir. "Maiden, don't bully the others!"

Gardevoir is shaking at the thought. "Gard..." Dex translated even more disturbed than when he heard it from the Hypno. "BZZT! My apologies BZZT!"

Lillie saw the Gardevoir having anxiety before she asked. "You can really sense the Mew from over here?"

The Gardevoir nodded. "BZZT! It is much worse that screaming... I can't describe it. BZZT!"

Lillie shivered in what is happening to the Mew before she asked her Pidgeot. "Swoops... Maiden is only trying to do what is best for the team. Is it okay if you stay at the H.Q with Remmer?"

The Pidgeot sighed in disappointment before nuzzling to Lillie. "BZZT! Okay, just come back safe Lillie! BZZT!"

Lillie smiled and petted the Pidgeot. "Don't worry, we are coming back for you once we rescue Mew and the others."

Lillie let the people at the H.Q know she is going to leave the Pidgeot behind and had one of the staff members in charge of feeding him and giving him attention for at least a couple weeks

* * *

At Gateon port.

Lusamine was doing her part in making sure that the boats actually arrived, she looked back at what she said regarding Mew and the examples she used. As the group meet up she frowned, took a deep breath and expected the worse. "I would like to... apologize for my rant last week. I was in no position to say anything about this shadow pokemon crisis!"

Elio shrugged. "Important thing is we know Cipher has a pokemon that is going through a lot and Remmer confirmed the suspicions that it is Mew. Denying it is just going to get us killed!"

Lillie shivered at the thought. "Maiden said she senses the Mew is going through..."

Lillie paused before hugging Lusamine for comfort. Lusamine returned it, trying not to think about what might be going on with the Mew.

Gladion is keeping his distance as he spoke to Lillie. "As long as you, Elio and Wes get those pokemon out of there; we can still help them just be careful when we go back to Alola, let everyone know where you are still heading."

Wes was glaring at Lusamine before speaking his mind. "Listen lady, I will only give you a warning. I still don't like you, you done quite a few things that are similar to Cipher; if you try any of that Ultra crap again your days of doing anything are going to be numbered! Do you at least understand that?"

Lusamine nodded silently as Rui saw the boat coming; she shouted. "Everyone knows their role. Focus on what is going to happen the next following weeks and Cipher will finally be gone."


	44. Act 3 Chapter 2 Stopping by on Alola

The group returned to Alola to make preparations, Elio and Lillie split up to greet everyone and explained why this visit was more a pit stop than a full return. Wes and Rui were heading to Iki Town; Lusamine took her leave to Aether while Gladion headed to a pokemon center with the promise that he was going to take a more thorough approach to keeping Alola safe. "Its better if I have some eyes and ears... won't take too longer!"

Elio went over to his mother back home to explain everything she needed to know. "I am back to let you know that something happened in Orre that resulted in all sorts of crazy stuff. If you had a nasty nightmare the last month... that is why. Otherwise I have been good at keeping Lillie sa..."

Elios mother hugged him, squeezing him rather hard. "My little boy beaten back a bunch of scumbags while keeping Lillie safe!"

Elio struggled to breath. "Looker paid a visit and told you about the details... did he?"

Lillie had a much brief visit as she payed a visit to Kukui and Burnet. Immediately the two embraced her after spending two months worried about her.

Burnet asked. "We had word from Looker that you and Elio had ran into things much worse, are you alright?"

Lillie nodded. "I am, the pokemon we rescued are already healed or are being healed and we have one more trip to make. This is only going to be a small stop to get things ready."

Kukui heard. "Where are you going?"

Lillies answer. "Oblivia. Before you two worry, I have quite a few pokemon with me to handle this! Before I show you them I would like to show you Torch."

Lillie sent out the shiny Cyndaquil. "I am Leaving Torch here to socialize with Rockruff while I am away. He has an interesting ability in addition to some moves normally obtained by breeding."

The two asked Lillie about where did she get the Cyndaquil before she answered. "I Got him from beating Mount Battle, if you want to meet my Orre team we are going to have to go outside. Onua is rather big and Swoops is at the H.Q for a time."

As the three went outside to find a variety; The Raichu she brought to Orre with her, a Leafeon, a Golurk, a Audino with a mega stone and the one that made the two back away for a moment, a Hydreigon.

Lillie spoke in defense of the smiling Hydreigon. "Don't worry Ghorchi is really nice."

The Rockruff started to play rough with the the Hydreigon; it was a rather fun game to the Hydreigon until the Rockruff bit into a sensitive area, after wards the Hydreigon simply placed the Rockruff away. Lillie began to socialize the pokemon she left with Kukui and Burnet with the pokemon gathered in Orre. The two teams got along rather well with each other, especially her Vaporeon and Leafeon.

* * *

As dusk settled.

Elio and Lillie made their way to the Altar of the Moon to visit Nebby. As they made it to the top of the stairs they found Nebby with a a strange red haired man. Beside him was a resting Cresselia.

The duo approached as the man introduced himself as Eldes. "I would like to thank you two for to stop Cipher, their activities have gone on long enough."

Lillie looked at the Cresselia and asked. "Is she yours."

Eldes looked at the Cresselia and answered. "Yes and no. Yes because I did capture it. No because I planned to let her go back to Full Moon island once she recovers."

Elio shook his head. "So you let that thing out in an attempt to deal with the Darkrai they sic home with... thank you."

Eldes looked back at the two and. "It was Gladion who stopped him. Cresselia and Lunala simply guided him and assisted him when the Darkrai became out of hand. When it was captured, Cresselia nearly exhausted all of her power to wake everyone up."

Elio interrupted. "Which was why Nebby helped her... this was not the first time she did something for us."

Eldes stood up. "I know... which is why I ask you two for a favor."

Lillie asked what the favor was as Eldes looked over at the two. "Please let me try to talk to my brother into reason." Elio and Lillie looked in confusion as to who he was talking about. Eldes continued. "I am referring to the Grand Master of Cipher, Ardos!"

Elio and Lillie were surprised. Elio took a deep breath as to ask. "Why?"

Eldes continued to tell more. "Ardos and I served as the personal body guards for what was the true leader of Cipher twelve years ago. My father Greevil. He organized the creation of XD-001, the construction of the shadow pokemon factory... and many other dark deeds. A child named Michael was able to stop us from achieving conquest of the world." Elio and Lillie shook their heads at the fact they are talking to what was a Cipher Admin.

Before Elio asked questions Eldes continued. "As Michael was able to defeat my father, I was able to have him see reason before he stoop himself lower."

Lillie asked Eldes. "Where is Greevil and Ardos now?"

Eldes faced away toward the ground. "My father died in prison five years after he turned himself in, Ardos tried to convince him to blow up Citadark with everyone still on it as a means of escape... Just to kill one child."

Elio put his foot down at what Eldes was trying to request. "And you really think Ardos can change for the better? Even after the horrible things he has done?"

Eldes looked at Lillie standing by Elio. "Lunala has told me all about your adventures in Alola. Lillie, did you think it was possible with your mother?"

Lillie looked down trying to think of the words before she responded. "Even after everything... she use to be a caring person before she changed... before the incident... I had to try."

Elio step forward to say his peace about what happened. "I was about ready to put Lusamine down. After Lillie took her to Kanto, I gathered some information on a certain jellyfish, the reason she messed with the Ultra Wormholes as well as some things Lillie said of Lusamine not always being a psycho. There was something that actually drove Lusamine into the insane wreck I faced when I had to deal with her. Nebby did something to stop Lusamine before she did more unforgivable shit... after that it was up to her and time." Elio took a deep breath in recalling the events that transpired before he and Lillie went to Orre. "I was ready to react should she have even attempted to do something horrible to Lillie, Gladion or the rest of the world again... she is slowly improving as a person, but it will take a **very** long time for her to make up for any of this."

Elio glared at Eldes. "What is Ardos's excuse? Because if it is world domination I have bad news for you!"

Lillie glared at Elio. "Let him at least talk to his brother!"

Elio nodded in defeat and turned back toward Eldes. "If you can talk Greevil into reasoning... you can try with Ardos. But if he refuses you are going to have to leave the area while we handle this."

Elio turned toward Lillie. "Was that better?"

Lillie nodded back. "Yes, it was."

Elio looked back toward Eldes. "Meet us at Hau'oli port by tonight. You will join us and two other people in the final assault. _Never thought I seen or hear anyone from Cipher actually try to atone for their actions._ "

Eldes stepped away. "I do believe you had another reason to come here. I will leave Cresselia to Lunala and be getting myself ready."

As the duo met Nebby, the Lunala greeted both like usual. She played with Lillie using her psychic powers and teased Elio by giving Lillie all the attention. The duo asked Nebby for a small favor.

Lillie spoke first. "Excuse me Nebby, we ask you for a huge favor. During our travels in Orre, we have gathered some Ultra Beasts that Cipher intended to use for their plans. We are having them healed and would like to ask if you would help us send them back home?"

The Lunala looked over in confusion before Elio explained more. "These people went to this region, took a Cosmog and had it evolve into Solgaleo, then turned into an XD what ever. We have one other person that is going to have two Ultra Beasts and he planned to hand them over for us to send home... okay at least one of them."

The Lunala nodded in understanding but gestured about the Solgaleo. The Rotom Dex flared up to try and translate. "BZZT! I think I know what she is saying boss... The seven you mention would not be a problem pops. But the Solgaleo is staying... he was not socialized and he needs to learn more about himself. BZZT!"

Lillie smiled as she nodded. "This is the main problem with most of the shadow pokemon thank you." The duo gave their goodbyes before they walked away to make final preparations on their trip to Oblivia.

* * *

As soon as Wes and Rui split from the main group.

Wes had his own reason to stop at Melemele. "Rui... now is a good time to try and get ready for the Island challenges. You want to join in?"

As Wes asked, Rui shook her head. "I will do that next time we come here. In the mean time we only have enough time to get star..."

As the two argued over if they are doing the trials together or alone they bumped into another married couple. Kukui recognized Wes as the he remembered what happened the last time they visited. Burnet and Rui greeted each other as they tried to keep their husbands from getting at each others throats.

Burnet asked Wes. "I heard you done something about the Kami trio... any word on where they are now?"

Wes shrugged and answered. "Yes, they are at Orre healing... I plan to let them go if they want to. Rui and I wanted to at least get some preparation's done for when we get come back to do the Island Challenges... well I want to, she wanted to do it later."

Kukui and Wes were glaring at each other; Wes noticed something familiar and didn't bother hiding it. "Since the last time we fought was... more of an emergency. How about a round two? Double battle format?"

Kukui nodded. "Expect a challenge!"

Rui and Burnet left to go get some masaldas and coffee while the men duke it out.

Vs Kukui

Kukui sent out the sun version of Lycanroc and a white fox known as Ninetails; Wes shouted as he sent out his pokemon. "Edgar! Gilgey! Let this show begin."

Out came an Ampharos and Hitmnontop; Wes began his order. "Gilgey use close combat. Edgar set up a light screen!"

Kukui is shouting his. "Lycanroc, stone edge the Ampharos! Ninetails hit both of them with dazzling gleam!"

As the Lycanroc used stone edge on the Ampharos and the Ninetails shot out a dazzling gleam, the Ampharos set up a light screen and the Hitmontop beaten the Lycanroc down in close combat. The next pokemon Kukui sent out was a Snorlax.

Wes called his two pokemon back. "Gilgey, Edgar, you have done enough for now. Vivi, Dawn come out!" As the Mismagius and Espeon arrive on the battlefield. The Ninetails aimed a blizzard and missed both, the Snorlax tried to use high horse power on the Hitmontop before the switched and the Mismagius levitated over the Snorlax.

Wes shouted. "Vivi, use willo wisp on the Snorlax. Dawn focus your psychic power on that Ninetails."

As the Mismagius burned the Snorlax with the willo wisp, the Ninetails was hit with a psychic blast. Kukui shouted. "Snorlax, use crunch on that Mismagius until it is knocked out. Ninetails keep doing what you are doing!" Snorlax use crunch on the Mismagius and dealt super effective damage that was weaken from the burn. Another dazzling gleam shined into the duo and dealt minimum damage.

Wes signaled his two pokemon. "Vivi, Dawn Finish that Ninetails off with shadow ball and psychic."

The Espeon and Mismagius knocked the Ninetails out with their combined attacks as the Snorlax knocked the Mismagius out with a crunch. Kukui sent out an eagle known as Braviary as Wes sent out the Ampharos.

Kukui shouted. "Braviary use tail wind for some speed!"

Wes shouted as he prepared a pokeball. "Edgar thunder bolt that Braviary! Dawn it is time to come back, Gilgey lets get ready!"

The Espeon was switched as the Braviary blew a tail wind before being knocked out by the Ampharos's thunder bolt. Snorlax quickly knocked Ampharos out with a high horse power kick.

Next pokemon Kukui sent out was the evolved form of Magneton; Magnezone.

Wes called the Ampharos back as he switched back to Espeon. "Dawn, get ready to break that sturdy. Gilgey take that Snorlax down with close combat!"The Hitmontap spun right into the Snorlax, punched and kicked it back for a K.O as the Espeon broke the Magnezone's sturdiness. The Magnezone knocked the Hitmontop out with a flash cannon as Kukui sent out a sea lion with long flowing blue hair known as Primarina. The tail wind pewtered out.

Wes called the Hitmontop back as he prepared the ultra ball and a pokeball. "Ultima, lets finish this! Dawn come back, Dusk lets stop this show!" Out came a Tyranitar and Umbreon!

Wes prepared the key stone as he shouted. "Ultima mega evolve and use earthquake! Dusk use moon light!"

The Tyranitar made quick work of the Magnezone and weakened the Primarina as Kukui posed like that of flowing waves, powering the Primarina for her next move. "HYDRO VORTEX THAT TYRANITAR!" As the Tyranitar was engulfed in water, she was dragged into a ragging whirlpool and eventually tossed out, she reverted back to her regular form in a k.o as Umbreon healed the damage from earthquake.

Wes looked in awe. " _So... that is the power of a Z move, no matter._ Dusk use toxic on that Primeria, Dawn get ready!"

The Espeon was sent out the Umbreon spit a foul liquid, the Primarina was badly poisoned as she channeled the moons power to blast at the Umbreon. Wes smirked as he had the battle finished. "Not bad professor! Dawn finish this fight with a psychic!"

The Espeon glowed and shot a psychic blast at the Primarina, ending the battle.

Kukui took off his orange shades impressed. "Always refreshing to go all out!"

Wes agreed as he waved goodbye. "Its another reason to come back to this region once everything is said and done!

Both men agreed as their wives finished after an conversation about the Kami Trio and the Legendary Beasts.

As the two couples parted ways Wes asked Rui. "So Iki town is where we are suppose to go to start the Island Challenges?"

Rui looked back. "This is why everyone starts on this island."

As the duo healed up and left they made it to what look like a town that belonged in the Alola region. With a small arena in the middle of town where most go to battle. As Wes went to find a large man talking to his grandson about a familiar looking Ludicolo, a bolt of lightning struck the ground before him.

Wes recognized the creature as being related to Fini and Lele as it shouted his name. "TAPU KOKO!"

Tapu Koko signaled the Kahuna and child that he would deal with Wes. He boomed in an angry voice. "Wes! You came to Alola and brought conflict on our shores?!"

Wes shrugged the accusation. "Yeah, the Kami trio causing havoc was because I went and confronted the Cipher Admins... other than that I regret nothing I did on my last trip."

The Tapu glared angrily at the man and pointed toward his belt. "Bring out the one you call Edgar! Let him stand for you!"

Wes found it an odd request but agreed as he let the Ampharos out and healed up. Koko shouted. "Edgar we are to have a trial by combat!"

As the Tapu shouted an electric terrain radiated across the field. Koko glowed a wild charge as he rammed into the Ampharos.

Wes ordered. "Edgar, use thunderbolt on this guy." As the Ampharos shot a terrain bosted bolt of lightning at the Tapu, he was countered by a stronger thunder bolt that the Ampharos was barely able to dodge.

Wes saw the electricity sparkle and shouted. "Edgar use power gem next! Then finish him with a thunderbolt!" The Ampharos shot a rock gem at the Tapu as he shot back a dazzling gleam. The Ampharos nearly fainted when it shot one last thunderbolt at the Tapu, sending him barreling back toward the arena.

CRASH!

Wes was about to congratulate the Ampharos on winning the trial when the Tapu rose up from the rubble and glared at the Ampharos.

"Why do you fight with this human?"

Ampharos looked behind him confused at the question and responded.

Wes thought to himself. " _As annoying as that Dex is... I could use a translator to figure out what these pokemon are saying._ "

Koko looked at Wes as the Ampharos finished. "He helped you twice?"

The Ampharos nodded as he explained more, Rui understood what the Ampharos was talking about as Wes tried to figure out what the Tapu was talking about. "First one was seventeen years ago and the second one was last month when after you fought WHAT!?"

The Ampharos faced down in shame as he mentioned what happened. Koko looked skyward thinking about what was said. "You nearly lost yourself to the dark again... Yeah the other tw... I mean why did he help you?"

The Ampharos grew impatient at what the question meant and shouted at Tapu Koko.

The deity sighed in frustration. "I don't have time for this!"

Tapu Koko flew off in yellow light, leaving behind a strange glowing stone. Wes checked the stone it took the form of a bracelet with a diamond shaped socket.

The grand father and grand son looked in confusion and awe. "Was Tapu Koko really angry wi..."

Before the child finished, the elder hushed. "If he was he would not have left that." The elder introduced himself to Wes as Hala, he began explaining what exactly happened.

* * *

Elio, Lillie, Gladion, Wes, Rui and Eldes meet back at Hau'oli port. 

Gladion was suspicious about Eldes before Lillie assured him that it is fine. "Mr Eldes has a reason to be helping us." Elio announced the general plan. "When we make it to the stronghold, the five of us are to split into two teams. Wes and Rui you are considered team W.R. You assignment is to find the you know what and get it out of Ciphers hands!"

Wes and Rui stared at Elio before they asked. "Your a kid telling older people what to do. Please tell me you have not been getting these ideas from war movies?"

Elio shook his head. "History books on wars... and watching my mom play this one game called Fire Em... never mind. Me, Lillie and Eldes are team... E.L.E. Our assignment is to reach Ardos and stop him, we find Mew and the others for snagging otherwise. Eldes, if you can talk your brother into reason then it would make things easier for the rest of us. Everyone else beware that Cipher still has three other Admins besides Parkas to worry about. These last Admins all have shadow pokemon able to mega evolve so expect them all to be difficult to deal with."

Elio reached his hand over to try and shake Gladions. "Expect Parkas to try and attack you even when you beaten him in a battle. Speaking of possible out comes..."

Elio handed Gladion three Beast Balls.

Gladion glared at what Elio was handing over. "This is part of a back up plan. In case Cipher directly plants that Xurkitree on Alola ahead of time or something happens that results in Xurkitree being on its way here... these are our best bet to catch it before it hurts anyone on Alola."

Gladion asked. "You nearly had your entire team wiped out by one of these things? That is why you are so paranoid about this particular pokemon."

Elio nodded. "Yes. I already spoke as to why the shadow variant is much worse."

Gladion took the three balls and stared. "She found out what you and Lillie are going to do with all these pokemon."

Elio glared before he spoke. "I told her she can watch what is going to happen. Unless any of them are willing to go near her, she is not to lay a hand on any of them... and she better leave Punctchy out of this. He is my charge!"

As the boat to Oblivia began to arrive, Gladion spoke back to the rest of the group. "Be careful all of you. I expect that they will also have Mew in that stronghold and I don't want to know what is going to happen when you confront it." As Lillie and Gladion gave their goodbye hugs, the five depart to the boat while Gladion got his pokemon ready for what was the come.


	45. Act 3 Chapter 3 In The Base

In a hidden base on Oblivia.

BOOM! A group of five have made an entrance with a thunderbolt and an Incineroar making a hole. Most of the peons that were assigned to guard the stronghold have scattered upon seeing a man in red. "Wait?... is that Eld... crap run!"

Elio sees the fleeing peons, and asked Eldes. "These Cipher goons remember you. What do you have on your team anyways?"

Eldes answered. "Latios, Latias, the Alola variant of Marowak, Greninja, Zapdos and a Metagross."

Lillie took a deep breath as Eldes mentioned his team. " ou were the personal bodyguard for Ciphers leader twelve years ago. How strong were you?"

Eldes answered as he focused ahead. "Strong enough to face my brother today."

The group found a spit path as the Rotom Dex flared up. "BZZT! The left eventually leads to a throne room. Right leads to the center chamber leading to a weapon. BZZT!"

Wes looked over to the right. "Kid this is where our parties split. Don't make us have to rescue you if you bite more than you can chew."

Lillie looked back at the duo in concern. "If you run into trouble, let us know."

As the two parties split, team E.L.E found a metal sliding door with stairways leading around with viewing windows. Lillie was the first to walk in when the door separated her from the group.

As Lillie looked behind her, she heard the door banging behind her and Elio shouting behind. "Don't worry Eldes and I will reach in another way. Come out Mac, lets find a window to smash! Eldes if you can, help make a back up door!"

Lillie shook her head over how Elio was reacting before she noticed an old scientist in a purple lab coat clapping slowly in a wide smile. "I would have liked to see you again much sooner when we were having our tools being tested. Ever since our last encounter, the Mega Shadow pokemon have been one improvement after another. Good news, you get to still be a test dummy for what I consider to be my ultimate creation."

Lillie glared at Frankas. "I am not interested in your sick experiments. I am here to rescue the last of the pokemon you have hurt. Mew included."

The Frankas's eyes widened at the mention of Mew. "How did you find out XD-002 was Mew? While Ein had the idea of using it to recreate the XD formula for the others down the line, most of the things done to improve it were my idea."

Lillie's fear for the Mew have been realized as she heard Frankas bragged. "You people are mons.."

Before Lillie finished Frankas continued. "One example, after that Solgaleo handed us over the Ultra Beasts, we milked some of the venom from the Nihilego we got in an attempt to modify XD-002 for our plans. We knew what the venom does normally, but what happen if we apply that to an XD shadow pokemon? Turns out it sends it into a perpetual state of Hyper Mode, an improvement considering that XD shadow pokemon have their hearts locked up permanently and don't go into hyper mode; It made XD-002 as of a month ago the Ultimate Shadow Pokemon as long as we keep giving him enough of a dose."

As Frankas recalled it like it was an achievement, Lillie had heard enough from the Admin as she drew out two pokeballs and gave him a death glare. Frankas looked at Lillie in a tongue sticking smile. "But enough of about XD-002, lets us begin the test."

Vs Cipher Admin Frankas

Frankas sent out Toxapex and Drapion.

Lillie tossed the two balls. "Shockums! Onua! Take them down!"

As Lillie sent out the Raichu and Golurk, she shouted in anger. "Shockums hit that Toxapex with a thunderbolt! Onua use high horse power to kick that Drapion out!"

Lillie ordered, the Raichu shot at the Toxapex who was expecting a physical move from the Golurk and protected itself; the Drapion set up toxic spikes before the Golurk kicked it into a wall for a K.O. Next pokemon Frankas sent out was a Sableye.

Lillie took out the dusk ball. "Onua return. Ghorchi come out." As the Golurk was swapped for the Hydreigon, Lillie posed for the Raichu to use. "GIGAVOLT HAVOC!" To knock out the Toxapex before it set up more toxic spikes.

As Frankas was pushed back by the force, he grinned. "Shame we never got to making a shadow version of one of those crystals. But with Mega Ampharos it would be a close..."

Frankas moved his hand over his mouth as he realized he should not have spoiled the shadow pokemon and tossed out a Klefki.

Lillies Hydreigon was switched for a Gardevoir as she saw the fairy type. _"You will attack later."_ Lillie ordered her Raichu to use thunderbolt on the Klefki that tossed out more spikes as the Sableye turned the Gardevoir's own power against her with foul play. "Maiden use calm mind, then get ready for a baton pass! Shockums finish that Klefki."

As the Klefki was knocked out, Frankas sent out a Liapard as the Gardevoir relaxed her mind. Lillie calmly ordered the Gardevoir use baton pass before she switched to her Hydreigon. "Ghorchi, lets take this monster down, Shockums thunder bolt that Sableye!" The Sableye was knocked out by a critical thunder bolt as the Liapard tormented the Raichu!

Frankas clapped as the Hydreigon knocked the Liapard out with a flamethrower "Now that everything is set up, lets see how fast this one can wipe out your team."

As Frankas sent out an Ampharos, Lillies Aura Reader activated. "That Ampharos is a shadow pokemon."

Frankas activated the dark keystone on his cain; causing the Ampharos to glow, grow wool around its tail and grow wool from the the back of its head like a long flowing mane. The mega Ampharos glowed a dark aura as it let loose a black discharge of electricity, the Raichu was knocked out by the electrical blast. With the Hydreigon being critically injured from the charge, falling down twitching for a k.o.

Lillie took a deep breath as she saw the destruction. "Cain! Medic! I need you out!"

As the Leafeon and Audino landed on a bed of spikes, Frankas glared at the Leafeon. "Still you use that thing... well at least the Audino contributed something to all of this."

Lillie gritted her teeth as she issued the next order. "Medic use dazzling gleam! Cain use return on that Ampharos!"

As the Leafeon shoved the Ampharos back, it began to let loose another discharge.

Frankas noticed how close to him the Ampharos was shoved to his direction and realized what was about to happen as his flinched. " _Crap..._ This is still my Ultimate Creation and XD-002 is going to be my testament as it drives your world mad!"

The Admin showed two middle fingers toward Lillie before the shadow discharge engulfed him; , the Admin was slammed across a wall twitching from the electricity as he Leafeon was sent back flying knocked out and the Audino was barely standing shooting the Ampharos on its back.

Lillie called her Leafeon back as she sent out her Gardevoir and began to feed a dusk ball into the snag machine. "GO SNAG BALL!"

Shake...shake...shake... click!

Lillie went over to pick up the ball as she heard a window and a wall smashed open. Elio charged in with a Hitmonchan, while Eldes's Marowak was breathing heavily over how many swings it took to break the door.

Elio rushed over to the shaking Lillie to embrace her. "Lillie are you all right!"

Lillie was shaking in anger over the things Frankas told her as she returned the hug to Elio. "Yes... but Mew..."

Elio reassured her that he knew horrible things were done to it. "Mew is part of the reason we are here. We will get him out of here I promise."

Eldes checked over at the electrocuted Admin. He felt no pulse, Frankas lay dead with a smile. In the next room was a healing machine.

Elio carried Lillie over to rest. "You should get your pokemon healed up. I will take on the next guy in our way for you." Lillie's face changed from rage to determination as she kissed him.

* * *

In the other direction.

Wes and Rui rushed toward the chamber where Shadow Xurkitree lurks.

They found a strange bearded mechanic moving parts around thinking to himself. " _Is the Grand Master sure about putting that thing into a cannon... it feeds off of a lot electricity and it is needed to keep the fortress a float in the air for the other thing..._ and now intruders are here!" Mal prepared two pokeballs as Wes prepared his.

Vs Cipher Admin Mal

Mal sent out a Chansey wearing an Eviolite and a two geared creature known as Klingklang; Wes tossed his pokemon out. "Gilgey! Vivi! Time to break through."

As Wes set the Hitmontop and Mismagius he ordered. "Gilgey use fake out on that Klingklang. Vivi use mystic fire on the same target!"

As the Klingklang flinched and was shot by flame, Mal looked at the Hitmontop and pointed. "Chansey, use toxic on that Hitmontop!"

Wes saw the toxic liquid and laughed at the strategy. "Toxic stall... not a good one to face. Gilgey use close combat on that Klingklang."

The Chansey spat more toxic liquid at the Mismagius as the Hitmontop finished the Klingklang off, Mismagius used dark pulse to deal minimal damage on the Chansey.

Mal cent out a vulture known as Mandibuzz as Wes prepared to switch both pokemon out. "Gilgey, Vivi come back. Edgar, Dusk lets take these two down!"

As the Hitmontop and Mismagius were switched for the Ampharos and Umbreon, the Mandibuzz set up a tailwind while the Chansey used toxic on the Ampharos.

Wes gave the order. "Dusk, use toxic on the Chansey, Edgar take that Mandibuzz down with thunderbolt!"

The Mandibuzz let loose a dark pulse, causing the Ampharos to flinch; the Umbreon spat toxic fluid at the Chansey before she was able to do the same back! Wes called the Umbreon back as he kept shouting orders. "Edgar just keep trying, Gilgey take this Chansey down in close combat!"

As the Umbreon was sent back for the Hitmontop, the Mandibuzz tried to make the Ampharos flinch and failed; The Mandibuzz was knocked out in one thunderbolt as the Chansey refreshed herself before being damaged in close combat.

Mal sent out a Breloom as Wes switched the Ampharos back. "Dawn its your turn, Gilgey finish that Chansey off!"

The Chansey was knocked out as the Breloom prepared to use swords dance.

Mal shrugged indifferent. "Toxapex, this is inevitable. Use venoshock on that Hitmontop!"

The tail wind pewtered out as the Breloom was poisoned, Wes knew the Brelooms strategy as he prepared to switch. "Gilgey come back, Edgar just hold on a little longer. Dawn take that Breloom down!"

The Ampharos took the place of the Hitmontop as he was mercilessly shot by strange liquid; the Espeon made quick work of the Breloom before it used a facade, giving Mal the opening to sent out a large green lizard with leaf like blades and a tree like tail; it had a mega stone on its forehead

Rui looked at the Sceptile. "Wes that is one of the Mega shadow pokemon, watch out!"

Wes nodded as he shouted. "Gilgey use fake out to slow that Sceptile down, Dawn use psychic to take Toxapex down!"

Mal activated the dark keystone, causing the Sceptile to glow, shriek, grow bigger leaf blades and his tree like tail grew bigger! The Hitmontop leaped in front of the Sceptile and clapped, causing a flinch as the Espeon shot a critical hit psychic blast to knock the Toxapex out. Mal shrugged as the shadow mega Sceptile shot his tree like tail in an explosion of a shadow leaf storm, knocking the Espeon and Hitmontop out in one shot!

Wes flinched at the type of power before sending his next two pokemon out. "Dusk, Ultima we need to weaken that Sceptile for capture!"

The poisoned Umbreon and the healthy Tyranitar saw the mega Sceptile before preparing.

Wes activated the key stone to mega evolve the Tyranitar. "Ultima mega evolve and use stone edge, Dusk use toxic!" The Sceptile glared and lunged at the Umbreon in an attempt to shadow end it, it missed as the mega Tyranitar roared, stomped her foot and sent the Sceptile flying up to the ceiling with the liquid badly poisoning him.

Wes fed a timer ball into the snag machine. "GO SNAG BALL!"

The Sceptile was yanked into the ball mid fall.

Shake...shake...shake... click!

Mal sighed, accepted his defeat and was prepared to be arrested when an earthquake was felt from all around. Pieces of machinery fell on Mal, while he was not crushed and he can breath, he was stuck in one location. " _Ardos really want's to do this..._ You might want to do something about XD-008's power or else you won't be able to get... _and they are gone._ "

The Admin tried to whistle a tune as the duo advance to the next room; as how Mal tried to warn them, a large black electrical discharge was being shot out to the entrance of the room, Rui saw a dark aura from the distance but neither the Xurkitree noticed them nor did it have an incentive to really go after them.

Rui looked toward Wes in a tease. "Just when you thought you would make the dramatic rescue of those kids... looks like we are the ones who are going to need help." Wes swallowed his pride as he attempted to send a message on his PDA while finding a healing machine nearby

* * *

After Team E.L.E took a small rest and progressed deeper in, fighting through the peons.

The Rotom Dex flashed an email to alert the group. "BZZT! Boss we got a message from Wes. BZZT!

Lillie calmed down from her battle with Frankas and read it out loud. "Hey kid. We ran into a little trouble involving large amounts of electricity. Any tips?"

Lillie showed the message to Elio, he read it and typed. "Do you two have any ranged attacks? Anything at all that can break the Xurkitree's concentration at a safe distance?"

Elio sent the message, he had a reply back. "Some of our pokemon need to be a little closer to get a shot in. The problem is that the electric discharge literally covers the door."

Elio's eyes widen. "Hold on, Lillie and I might have something for this. Our time is limited so as soon as we get a chance we would try to help."

Message's were exchanged. "Not exactly a good idea but we will try to see if we cannot get a good shot in."

Soon as the message was finished. Team E.L.E found a particular black and blue room, with a familiar man in gold and blue looking out of the window. Elio glared and shouted. "Setesh!"

The Admin looked out a window revealing a clear blue ocean with a mega staff in hand. _"So that idiot Ardos decided to keep going with this train wreck of a scheme. Instead of laying low and salvaging what we have left..."_

Setesh turned around to find the trio. "Now for either curiosity or heroism you are here to finish us off? Go right on ahead, Ardos's throne is that way."

Eldes found it odd that the Admin was trying to betray Ardos. "Not before we find out what is happening."

Lillie agreed before she asked Setesh. "Who are you? Why are you helping this..."

Setesh looked at Lillie in indifference. "I know what you are going to call Ardos, but he is more of an idiot in my eyes. I am Setesh Sesmar. I am... or was Ardos's adviser for planning out this world domination scheme."

Lillie glared at Setesh. "If that is so the the things that you people done on Alola were your idea? The shadow..."

Setesh raised a finger. "The initial raid on Alola to pick up Cosmog for the purpose of getting a reliable method for obtaining the Ultra Beasts **was** my idea. But sending the Darkrai on the people of Alola while you were away. Instead of you know, **at you two** , were not. Neither was this latest attack."

Setesh tightened his grip on his staff as he had his mind on something else before speaking out loud. "Before you call me out on what has happened with the Mew and the unevolved pokemon. Some of the things were necessary for our plans, that freak Frankas went way too far in his experiments to the point that it stopped being a part of the grand plan and became more like an child breaking every single toy in a toy box. Speaking of his experiments, Mega shadow pokemon were a good idea on paper, but their power boost was out of control for nearly all of them since that bond was needed to keep them from going nuts. I am glad that he is finally dead... from both his Ultimate Creation and by the very Eevee he and Ein toyed with."

Setesh showed the three a video of the battle smug before complimenting Lillie. "Even with all the messed up stuff you been through, you were able to make it out of that one alive while that idiot only sealed his fate! Good work!"

Lillie was shaking in thinking about what she might have done before Elio questioned Setesh. "Does not answer one question. We know Cipher did not get this Ultra Space info by themselves... and no one we knew let them out, helped them or hired them."

Setesh interrupted as he pointed at Elio. "If you want to be Mr. technical, we have you to thank for most of the raw information gathered Elio Sun!"

Elio and Lillie looked at each other in shock. Before Lillie defend Elio, he spoke in his defense. "Wait! Why would I help you?!"

The Admin placed his hand on his face in annoyance. "And I thought you were smarter. I was a part of Interpol when you stopped that Ultra Beast fiasco a year ago and allowed us to gather information about the Ultra Beast. Nice job on catching every last one of them."

Elio stood trying to think of what to say. "But..."

Setesh interrupted. "But the Ultra Beast let loose were a threat and really you did not have many good choices save for doing something about it. I wish that Interpol had the hindsight of going to Alola and confiscate those beast balls you two had. Would have make the shadow Ultra more potent!"

Setesh took a deep breath and stretched his arms casually. "By the way the man who let most of these people out was yours truly... I only wished that Ardos was as smart of a planner as he was a talker."

Lillie glared at the man in anger and shouted. "Why are you helping these monsters?!"

Elio rolled his eyes. "Power."

Setesh laughed at Lillie for the question and at Elio for the answer. "Why am I doing this... Because everyone is a moron that need to be put on leash before they end the world." The two looked at him in confusion speechless.

Setesh saw the two children did not understood and saw Eldes shaking his head. "Since Eldes only has the basic idea of what I am talking about, I'll enlighten you two. Twelve years ago, an eco terrorist group on Hoenn had the hair brained goal of wanting to expand the land. To do this they awakened a legendary pokemon named Goundon in hope to achieve this goal. Awakening a pokemon capable of destroying the world by cooking it, what could possibly go wrong. It got worse when Groudon had the orb need to do a Primal Reversion... the dumb asses who woke Groudon up **honestly thought doing this would have been a good thing** until they realized they had no control over it. Eight years ago, a cult on Sinnoh helped some guy to rewrite reality by summoning the gods of time and space, Palgia and Dialga; It took freaking Giratina himself to do something about it."

Setesh took a deep breath as he gritted his teeth. "Six years ago a group on Unova tried to convince a bunch of people that battling with pokemon was wrong, when they are all a bunch of hypocrites that exploit pokemon for their goals. What is sad is that their King was a pawn raised from early childhood by a power hungry mad man called Ghetsis." Setesh raised a finger to prevent the two from calling pot and kettle over using people as pawns. "That plan didn't work when some woman from nowhere awakened a legendary known as Reshirem to battle against the kings Zekrom and exposed the group for what they are. Those same losers tried to have Unova frozen over by **another** legendary dragon two years later." Setesh placed his hand over his helmet as he began to mention the next one. "At the same time a bunch of fashion nobody's showed up on Kalos with the goal of blowing up the **damn world**. Because their boss found this world to be oh so horrible. **Don't we all**!"

Setesh glared at Lillie in hope that she knew what was next. "Then there is the latest one and my personal **favorite**. A year ago, a mad woman messed with another dimension for some reason, got high on happy venom if the reports were excusing it and used everyone around her to open up some wormholes; all in an attempt to leave it all and go live with a bunch of Jellyfish that are cold, unpredictable and not even sentient. While at the same time letting a bunch of dangerous extra dimensional pokemon loose on Alola. The worse part is that no one bothered to really punish her for this crap when it was pretty clear this had been going on for quite a while!"

Lillie looked away as she knew what Setesh was talking about. Elio heard enough out of him as he drew out two pokeballs.

Setesh raised an eyebrow at him. "What are you doing?"

Elio took a deep breath and answered. "You used this knowledge to help a bunch of monsters that should have stayed behind bars. You expected this to go unpunished?!"

Setesh shook his head as he prepared himself. "To ask many intelligent questions, to know very much about the world and still you two understand nothing!"

Vs Cipher Admin Setesh

Setesh sent out an Alolan Ninetails and a male Meowstic.

Elio tossed a pokeball and dusk ball. "Brimmy, Makuta. Lets take him down!" As Elio sent out his two pokemon, The Ninetails snow warning caused a cloud of hail to form.

Setesh ordered. "Alpharius, use fake out on that Incineroar! Fenris use Aura Veil!" As the Meowstic faked the Incineorar out, the Ninetails generated an aura veil around the two.

Elio glared. "Makuta use shadow ball on that Ninetails. Brimmy if you can use Flare Blitz to knock that Ninetails out" As the Ninetails shot a moon blast, the Meowstic yawned at the Cofagrigus pelted the Ninetails with a shadow ball; The Cofagrigus shot a shadow ball at the Ninetails as the Incineroar charged at the same target in a flare blitz for a K.O.

Setesh stared in an attempt think of a strategy. "A well placed offense... Spitey, do something about this while I prepare!"

Setesh sent out an Alolan Persian as the Cofagrigus fell asleep. The Meowstic used psychic on the Cofagrigus as Elio shouted "BRIMMY DARKEST LAIRAT!" The Incineroar spun into the Meowstic for a critical hit, knocking it out in one hit.

Elio took out the dusk ball and shouted. "Makuta, fall back. Come out Mac!" As the Hitmonchan entered the field, the Persian whispered a parting shot at the Incineroar before leaving it weakened.

Setesh sent out his next two pokemon. "Salem, Blaziken end this obnoxious brat's bravado!"

Elio immediately saw something was wrong with the Blaziken. "Mac... use mach punch on that.."

Setesh looked puzzled at Elio. "You do realize that a fighting move like that best would do average damage to a Blaziken, right know it all champion?"

Elio continued the order. "MACH PUNCH THAT BLAZIKEN!" The Hitmonchan rammed its fist into the Blaziken, dealing much more damage than needed to knock it out of the fight; the Blaziken was revealed to be a black fox known as Zoroark.

Setesh flinched. "Changey... how did you?"

Elio glared at him. "I fought a Zoroark a couple times, easy to fool people until it becomes obvious what it, like having the pokemon in the back of your party be a **Shadow pokemon**!"

Setesh was baffled as he had the Delphox knock out the Hitmonchan like originally planned. "Wha... right, I forgot you had those Aura Scanners. That thing would have reacted if it was out. That was stu..."

Elio did not waste time as he posed for his Incineroar to perform the Z move. "MALICIOUS MOONSAULT!" As the Delphox was knocked out, Setesh sent the Persian and Blaziken into the battlefield. Aura Reader activated. "That Blaziken is a shadow pokemon."

Elio called the Hitmonchan before shouting. "Cumustrich it is time to end this fight!"

Setesh raised a dark key stone from his staff into the air. "Indeed it is!" The Blaziken glowed and shrieked as its feathers raised up, its arms erupted a flame.

Elio shouted at the Dodrio. "CUMUSTRICH USE RETURN ON THAT BLAZIKEN! BRIMMY IT IS TIME TO SWITCH, GO MAKUTA!" As the Dodrio channeled his affection into a powerful attack, the Blaziken glowed a dark aura as it kicked into the Cofagrigus for a k.o. Its speed boost was mummified on touch as it fell on his knees.

Setesh hit himself in the head. "Why... why did I forget about that Cofagrigus?!"

Elio grinned as he switched again and fed a dusk ball into the snag machine. "Odon, come out. GO SNAG BALL!"

Shake... shake... shake... click!

Elio took a deep breath as the fight was over. "Odon bug buzz!" The Perisan was knocked out by a large buzzing noise, Setesh recalled his pokeball and fell backward in defeat.

The trio stared at Setesh as he chuckled at them. "This is the part where you send me to hell, right?"

Elio walked toward the next door. "If you meant us killing you... no. I let the police decide what to do with you. Otherwise you are already in hell if you think everyone is an idiot that needed to be herded. Eldes, you take the lead."

As Elio signaled toward Lillie, she looked over at the baffled Admin in pity. "You think you actually know people... but you don't." Setesh laughed harder at himself. "Of course not. I am as much of a dumb ass as everyone else... I know any of you would be smart enough to take down Ardos. Anyone would at this point."

Lillie shook her head as she left.


	46. Act 3 Chapter 4 The Furious and the Calm

At Ula'Ula.

A large man in armor wearing a Tauros themed helmet crashed a boat into Malie port. He saw the lingering destruction from Ciphers initial visit on Alola and scoffed at the so called affects of the Darkrai. He sent out a Tyranitar to aim stone edge at the buildings. "Destroy everything on this island since that Darkrai failed to even do that!"

A white haired man heard the bellowing from across the street, he approached the raging man in a snort. "Destroy everything on the island? That is my job!"

Parkas glared at him. "If destruction is what you seek... why not join me in the slaughter?"

Guzma shook his head. "So. I take you are part of this Cipher group I been hearing about... You took a Cosmog, to get some of them Ultra Beast and weaponize them to make them more crazy. Including that jellyfish that makes you go wild... you all are stupid you know that?"

Parkas stared directly at Guzma's eyes in hatred. "The so called Grand Master thought it was a good idea to let someone high on that thing's toxins be in charge of keeping it contained. When a pair from this region stopped our plans from getting more; instead of just coming to this region to personally slaughter you all, that coward Ardos sent a Darkrai to put you all into a nightmarish sleep in hope that would actually work." Guzma sized Parkas up and got his Golisopod ready. "Okay, now you all are stupid and crazy!"

Parkas grabbed a pokeball to join the Tyranitar. "Matters not. You can die like the rest!"

Vs Parkas

Parkas sent out Tyranitar and Cacturn. Guzma shook his head at him seeing that the man is beyond reasoning. "Goliospod, Pinsir, mess em up!" As the Goliospod and Pinsir were sent out, the Tyranitar streamed a sand storm. The Goliospod made a good first impression on the Cacturn and sent it flying back toward Parkas K.O.

Guzma saw one of the lunatics pokemon taken out and signaled to the Pinsir. "Use super power to take that Tyranitar out." The Pinsir punched the Tyranitar with great power, to knocked the Tyranitar back.

Parkas glared at the two pokemon as he swapped for another plan, letting out a large terrier and a pterodactyl. "Stoutland double edge that Goliospod! Aerodactyl take the skies and make it rain with a rock slide!" The Golisopod was hit with a double edged attack as the Stoutland rushed through the sand, Aerodactyl flew into the sky and pelted boulders, knocking both Golisopod and Pinsir out!

Guzma looked at two of his strongest pokemon before calling them back. " _Crap this guy is using one of them weather teams that old man told me about._ Scizor, lets show them who is faster! Toxapex lets wall!" Guzma sent out Scizor and Toxapex, he activated the key stone on his chain. "Scizor, mega evolve and bullet punch that Aerodactyl Toxapex hit that Stoutland with liquidation!"

As the Aerodactly was sent crashing to the ground for a k.o by the mega Scizor, Parkas shook his head and roared. " _So you were able to guess._ Stoutland, fire fang that Scizor, take away his speed!"

The Stoutland rushed through the sands and bit into the Scizor with flames, he twitched as he reverted back to its normal form and was tossed back. The Toxapex swatted at the Stoutland with a water infused tendril, lowering its defenses. Guzma saw the battle and laughed at Parkas's order patterns. "What are you some kind of general?"

Parkas's glared at Guzma before nodding. "A Warlord who commanded generals, I had an army over a month ago!"

Guzma stared for before sending out his Honchcrow. "Wait... you were serious?"

Parkas answered in a deep chuckle. "Do not mistake me for a lying coward! I have been honest with you, including my intent to kill you. Tell me something, you have heard of shadow pokemon... But have you ever seen one?" Parkas sent out an Excadrill, it glared as it readied itself.

Guzma squinted his eyes at the Excadrill. "Honchkrow take out that Stoutland with a super power. Toxapex use the same attack on that Excadrill."

As the Stoutland was knocked out, Parkas shook his head again. "Such a waist. Shadow rock slide!" The Excadrill hurled black rocks at the Honchkrow and Toxapex. The Honchkrow was knocked out as the Toxapex was about to faint. Parkas sent out his last pokemon. "Want to know how I plan to destroy everything on this island? Both that Excadrill and this Garchomp!"

A large shark like dragon known as Garchomp emerged snarling, Guzma sent out Bisharp as he stared at the Mega Stone. "Okay... you are not stupid. You are just crazy!"

Parkas glared as activated the key stone the Garchomp roared as his fin like wings melted into scythes, emerged from its stomach as the Garchomp is sent into perpetual rage. "Shadow rage and shadow break that Bisharp from under!"

The Garchomp glowed a dark aura as it violently beaten the Bisharp into a sushie restaurant, with the Excadrill digging into the ground and rushing him back to his trainer. Guzma was about to send out his last pokemon when a voice shouted from behind Parkas.

"Hey!"

Guzma recognized the voice and teenager as Gladion.

The Parkas turned his attention toward a blonde teenaged boy in black clothes, he immediately saw the similarities between him and the girl who bested him before.

Parkas saw an unfinished version of the Snag Machine and ordered the two shadow pokemon to attack Gladion in a growl. "Kill!" Gladion sent out Lucario and Tyranitar. "Lucario, Tyranitar stop this maniac." Gladion posed for the Lucario to use "CORKSCREW CRASHER!" The Excadrill was drilled through the floor of the store and out into the concrete before it brewed up a dark sandstorm.

The Garchomp roared and pounced on the Lucario to violenlty beat at him.

Gladion shouted. "Tyranitar get that Garchomp off of Lucario with a crunch."

The Garchomp was shoved off the Lucario by the Tyranitar as Gladion called the badly beaten Lucario back. "Silvally help Tyranitar!"

A blue hued Silvally was sent out as Gladion fed an ultra ball into the machine to use on the Excadrill.

"GO SNAG BALL!"

Shake... shake... shake... click!

Parkas pointed at Gladion and roared. "Maim him!"

The mega Garchomp knocked the Tyranitar a side to lunged at Gladion, the Silvally's claws glowed blue and knocked the mega Garchomp off course to beat down a bench.

The Tyranitar joined in as Gladion gave the order. "Silvally keep that Garchomp off me, Tyranitar one more crunch and we have him in for the snag!"

As the Tyranitar tossed the rampaging Garchomp, the shadow pokemon was confused in an attempt to slam into something for a shadow quake, instead of slamming into the ground it caused the Masalada shop to be obliterated. Gladion prepared an ultra ball into the snag machine.

"GO SNAG BALL!"

Shake...shake...shake... click!

To Parkas, the teenager who stood before him and the two who bested his army were one and the same. He glared at Gladion and rushed strait to him with the full intention of attacking him with his bare hands. Silvally used Multi attack to stop him, Parkas grabbed the Silvally and tossed him aside before Tyranitar blocked him. The Silvally leaped back to push him far away from Gladion. Parkas did not care as he tried to ram past to two pokemon, they pushed back as he was struggling to breath. Parkas attempted to roar back, as he placed his hand over his chest, refusing to calm down his legs began to shake. Parkas fell over as he attempted to charge again, cringing in pain.

Guzma noticed what was going on. "Loony is having a heart attack. Hey kid... you know anyone who can stop this?"

Gladion nodded back and signaled a woman that was wearing a white uniform that was hiding in the Garden. "Heidi, you have an electric type ready, if you can get him back to us I'll call Nanu?"

The Aether employee nodded as she tossed two electric squirrels known as Pachirisu, one was white with a blue stripe and a white one with a pink stripe. Heidi attempted to defibrillation with both a machine and the two Pachirisu as back up on the struggling Parkas. "Clear!" Zap!

As Heidi was busy, Guzma looked at both Gladion and the employee. "I heard of her. How long have you been there?"

Gladion answered Guzma with a focused frown. "She was in the area when she saw a boat crashed into the port. Soon as she called me describing a man in odd looking armor with a Tauros themed helmet it was obvious that this was this Parkas guy I heard about. Thanks for slowing him down and giving me an opening."

Guzma shook his head. "Some guy with a fancy looking bird told everyone to find a place to hide, the people here were heading toward Po town because of that wall and that traveling that desert would have been nuts!"

Guzma saw the employee rubbing the two Pachirisu together when their voltage alone were not enough. "She still working for you?"

Gladion glanced back. "You meant Heidi, yes. I gave her more freedom to how she does things and she has been getting more results. Even after things shifting she still calls me boss. She als has been pretty good at helping Wicke keep things under control when... never mind."

During the several minutes, Heidi was unsuccessful at shocking Parkas' heart back to life. "Sorry boss. Me, Brilla and Jun couldn't bring him back."

Gladion took a deep breath. "Hey Guzma, people at the hospital are still here right?"

Guzma nodded as Gladion got a phone to call the morgue. "Heidi, can you please do something about this sandstorm? It hasn't gone away since the battle."

Heidi saluted and shouted. "Yes sir Gladion. Come out Typho!"

The eager employee sent out a Pelipper that caused the dark sandstorm to die down from drizzling rain. "Give it a couple minutes, this should clear up."

The group took shade from the rain as Gladion glared at Guzma in urgency. "Soon as this rain is done, you need to get to Po town yourself." Guzma raised an eyebrow, "You telling me that nut job is not the end of... you know what?"

Gladion shook his head. "From what I know it is going to get much worse.

* * *

Simultaneously

At Aether things have been rather under control for the most part. Aside from Gladion leaving for an emergency and most of the employee's still trying to understand what has happened and why. A red spiky haired, green eyed man arrived at the docks, he was putting out a list on his PDA.

 _"Okay... I warned everyone else on Alola about what Cipher is going to try and do... so now I have to think on how I am going to get them to listen to me, just hope Ryu is having better luck wtih the legends on Alola than I am going to have with these people."_ Michael took the elevator toward the conservation deck with a yellow electric feline known as Jolteon at his side, he came to a conclusion. To the people at Aether, he was a complete stranger. He has to make a visual point about what he is talking about or else they would not listen to him. As he entered the conservation deck he found exactly who he was looking for. A blonde woman helping take care of some of the pokemon up in the deck.

The blonde woman turned around to notice a man approaching her, she attempted to greet him like any one else that comes to visit the place, Michael asked the woman. "So, your the person in charge of these people? Lusamine correct?"

Lusamine raised an eyebrow and nodded at such a strange question in a smile. "First time visiting here?"

Michael nodded as he took two pokeballs out. "Care for a battle? I promise this would be quick."

Lusamine was more puzzled, she had not had someone request a battle in over two months. The battle with Elio was expected in comparison. "Why would you request such a thing out?"

Michael answered in a frustrated groan. "I got a message I want to deliver... thought if I showed you what I am about to talk about you would listen. It is kind of urgent I get this message all across Alola. You people included."

Wicke finished talking on the phone with someone before she hurried over to explain to Lusamine about what was going on. "I think this man is trying to show some pokemon of his off."

Michael nodded in agreement. "Yes... mostly to show that I am not some Cipher goon trying to stir a Beedrills nest."

As Michael mentioned that organization, Lusamine took a deep breath in keeping her composure. "Another one from Orre? Meet you at what was the garden at around ten minutes?"

Michael to requested a double battle format on agreement.

Vs Aether President Lusamine.

Lusamine sent out a Clefable and Bewear. Michael took out a pokeball to set out his own bear an Ursaring and pointed to the Jolteon. "Winnie! Volts! Time to show what we are talking about."

As the Bewear stared at the Ursaring's fiery orb, she was ordered to swing a hammer arm at the Ursaring.

Michael shouted. "Winnie, use protect to set up! Volts use thunder wave on that Bewear!"

The Clefable used cosmic power as the Bewear was paralyzed, failing to smash through the barrier.

Michael stared in a determined smile. "Okay Winnie, you got your guts ready it is time to switch. Go Grim. Volts paralyze that Clefable!"

The Ursaring was swapped out for a Dusclops with an eviolite as the Bewear attempted to swing. It had no effect on the Dusclops that took the Ursaring as the Jolteon paralyzed the Clefable, slowing down her cosmic power.

Michael took a deep breath in hope this would work. "Okay now that the set up is done for when that Bewear is gone. Grim use helping hand to help Volts knock out that Bewear!" The Dusclops waved his hands and assisted the Jolteon in knocking the Bewear out in one thunder bolt while the Clefable struggled to move.

Lusamine looked both intrigued and shocked at what she saw. "That Dusclops... shouldn't even know that move."

Michael agreed. "True, but this Dusclops have been from... less than pleasant places. From what I been told about you, it kind of reminds me of those people."

Lusamine placed her fingers on her forehead in annoyance. "Let me guess... Cipher?"

Michael shrugged in a frown. "Ardos orchestrating everything that has happened is the entire reason for this battle. I have another reason to beat you in this BUT that is one I am not really proud of."

Lusamine shook her head as she sent out her Liligant. "You can tell me that reason afterwards. Lets get back to the battle."

Michael took a deep breath, as the reluctant president of the Lovrina fan club, he had to eventually battle Lusamine if only to get the club to finally shut up that he done nothing. "Volts you done good! Dante it is time."

As he sent out the Houndoom, Michael activated a key stone on his set of goggles. "Dante, mega evolve!"

The Houndoom glowed and roared as, his claws began to burn as his bone like growths began to curve into a much more hellish creature, the Lilligant pelted the Dusclops with a dance of petals in anticipating a switch in.

Michael sweated as he ordered. "Dante, use flamethrower on that Liligant. Grim, time to use hex on that Clefable!" The Houndoom knocked the Liligant out as the Clefable and Dusclops traded blows.

Next pokemon Lusamine sent out was a Milotic.

Michael shouted at the Houndoom. "Dante! See if you cannot make that Milotic flinch with dark pulse. Grim help him out with helping hand!"

As the Houndoom sent out a strong pulse of dark thoughts at the Milotic, she retaliated with a hydro pump at the Houndoom. The Houndoom reverted back to his normal form as he was sent flying back to Michael knocked out.

The Clefable shot another moon blast at the Dusclops as Michael switched his Houndoom back to his Jolteon."Volts! Finish off that Milotic with a volt switch."

As the Milotic was knocked out by a volt switch, the Jolteon returned back to his trainer. The Clefable used the to healed herself with moonlight.

Lusamine sent out her Mismagius as Michael switched his Jolteon out for Ursaring. "You did a good job Volts, Winnie lets finish this." The Mismagius aimed a shadow ball at the Dusclops as Lusamine anticipated a switch; the Dusclops was about to faint.

Michael shouted. "Grim, help Winnie take out that Clefable with facade."

Lusamine looked in annoyance at the Dusclops helping the Ursaring knock out the Clefable in one facade. " _Equipped with that stone... those things are a nuisance to take out as it is without having helping hand boosting the damage to... troubling levels._ How many of your pokemon were among the shadow pokemon? Because I only seen the list of the most recent crisis?"

Michael shook his head. "None of your business on how many were hurt twelve years ago, but all of my team save for Volts were..."

Lusamine took a deep breath as she asked. "Is it anywhere close to a hundred and forty?"

Michael replied back. "No... but it was eighty two. Yes they had a factory fo.."

Lusamine flinched and raised her voice harshly in an attempt to stop Michael. "NO I DO NOT WANT TO KNOW MORE UG..."

Lusamine realized the tone as Michael flinched before lowering herself. "Please, don't. I don't want to know how those poor pokemon were hurt! May we please finish this battle?"

Michael had his hands behind his head before smirking. "This has been fun but we got to get to business pretty soon!"

Lusamine sent out a nervous Altaria as she ordered the Mismagius to finish the Dusclops with off a shadow ball. Michael sent out Jolteon again.

The Altaria shot into the Ursaring with a dragon pulse when Michael shouted. "Winnie, use facade on that Altaria. Volts, thunder wave that Mismagius and we have this fight over"

The Ursaring took out the Altaria in one blow as the Jolteon paralyzed the Mismagius; preventing her from doing much. Ursaring used crunch, it was super effective and knocked out the Mismagius as she was tossed back to her trainer. Michael turned off a recording as the battle reached its conclusion; Lusamine noticed. "What exactly were you doing?"

Michael sighed. "I had that on so people back in a fan club I am in charge of would shut up about something."

Lusamine glared and asked. "I rather not talk about that dreadful fan club if you don't want to. Now, what did you want to talk to us about?"


	47. Act 3 Chapter 5 Warping

The rain finally stopped, Gladion went over to pick up the dark Key Stone off of Parkus before the morgue came to take the dead away.

Ring Ring.

Click.

"Hello Miss Wicke... come back to... okay bye."

Beep!

Gladion ordered Guzma and his employee. "Guzma you might want to get to Po town pronto. Heidi... take this and keep it until we get a good time to study this. Faba would no longer bug you about the Key Stones you and the other two have if we can salvage something good out of this nightmare."

Gladion and his enforcer flew back to Aether, they dismissed each other and went to their respected duty's. Gladion made it to the conservation deck when he saw Lusamine and Wicke talking to a strange red spiked haired man.

Wicke let Michael know before introducing him to Gladion; Michael smiled and shooked Gladions hand. "You are finally here, I just got through warning these two about an up coming Cipher attack."

Gladion glared. "I know that it has something to do with two pokemon... how they are going to do it?"

Michael's frowned. "Corrupting an already unstable electrical pokemon and using it to power giant cannon; have a corrupted Mew teleport a flying fortress in this region. Then use XD-008's power to shoot everything on Alola to oblivion, I have a friend of mine gather some legends from this region ready to fight."

Michael looked over to Wicke and Lusamine. "You two should get everyone to the dead center of this facility. In case Ardos sends troops to try and attack... which they will considering most of the information and technology here. We need some one guarding home base."

Michael asked Gladion. "You still have that Darkrai?"

Gladion nodded. "He is at Poni island right now."

Michael smiled. "Good, go tell him that Cipher is coming and if he wants to join the fight that he is more than free to do so. You have a ear piece and ready to command him?"

Lusamine interrupted when she heard what Michael was asking of her son. "You are not considering sending Gladion into this catastrophe?"

Gladion argued with Lusamine. "Whether I help or not, Ardos is going to try and kill everyone anyways... why he is doing this when most of Cipher is falling apart I don't even care for. But he needs to be stopped."

Lusamine stilled her tongue as she glared at Michael. "If anything happens to him, I will hold you accountable."

Michael and Gladion exited the facility to Seafolk Village; Michael explained more. "I already had most of Alola sent to some of the well grounded areas in Alola. Melemele's inhabitants are in the ruins of Conflict, Akala's are at the ruins of Life. Ula'Ula's are heading toward Po town since the ruins of Abundance is in a maze like desert. Poni Island are heading toward the ruins of Hope. You are about to ask how I am I able to get forces needed to fight a flying fortress of doom least of all have some stubborn island deities agree to shelter all these people?"

Gladion answered. " You had Lugia do it... or what was XD-001?"

Michael smiled. "I did not bring him with me to Aether Paradise because we needed to get the word out faster... that and he does not like being in labs."

Michael finished explaining as a watery tornado emerged from the sea. Water flew everywhere as a creature emerged. "I rather call him Ryu than that old code name." As Michael stared directly at a large silvery dragon like bird he hugged its head. The legendary pokemon Lugia. "Missed you already. Did the others listen?"

The Lugia's eyes glowed for a moment, Michael nodded. "You got the four to listen and now you are heading toward the Altar for Lunala's aid?"

Michael looked over to Gladion who was staring at the Lugia and asked. "Need a ride?" Gladion was reluctant to say yes as a ripple was seen in between Melemele and Poni.

A large flying fortress materialized from thin air, a large booming voice was heard from all over Alola. It was Ardos attempting to send a "You gotten in our way and now we are going to make an example of you all for the rest of the world!" speech. Because everyone was already in a secluded location or otherwise well protected, only Po town really heard any of it. Most in the town would have panicked, but the towns walls scaling walls blocked the fortress from really getting a clear shot at anyone.

The fortress aimed its cannon at the one place that have actually gotten in Cipher's way and was clear in the open. Aether Paradise. It attempted to fire a laser of crackling lightning when a strong psychic boosted blast intercepted it. A Lugia emerged from the sea chewing on a white herb. One of the fortress's cannon's aimed at Melemele out of frustration; a charging yellow light rammed into the base of one of the canons, followed by pink, blue and green light attacking the stronghold from all sides. A moongeist beam obliterated another cannon. From the darkness a pitch black shock wave engulfed the stronghold while a beam of ice and a stream of fire punched a hole into the descending fort. Seeing the opening needed to sent the fortress crashing, Lugia shot a vacuum wave from its mouth into the smoldering cannon. As the fortress plummeted the Lugia returned to the shores of Poni to get the two humans ready for what was coming out.

On the north western shore of Poni island, the fortress was rendered immobile.

Gladion had a ring from his phone. "Lillie?"

Click!

A voice was struggling to regain her breath. "Brother! I felt this fortress move before we felt a crash."

Gladion's tensed up in worry. "Are you and the others alright?"

Lillie was talking to someone else for a moment. "... Elio said Wes and Rui are alright and about to face something crawling out of the cannon. As for Elio, me and Mr. Eldes we are fine as well."

Gladion took a breath of relief. "Okay expect me and someone who knows of this to be headi..."

As Gladion was about to finish, he noticed something materialized for a brief moment. It looked like Mew, only its pink fur is dark purple and instead of blue eyes they look dead gray. Gladion finished his conversation abruptly as he prepared Silvally with a dragon memory for the shadow Mew. Michael knew a shadow pokemon of this category when he seen it and had his Lugia ready to the fight.

Vs XD-002 Shadow Me...

In place of the Mew is a strange yet familiar creature. It was purple all over and the eyes looked red and menacing. A three headed bird, composing of the combined trio; Moltres, Zapdos and Articuno. Michael made the monstrosities form simple by calling it Zapmolcuno. The abomination glowed and shot three dark beams at the Lugia. Burning, freezing, electrocuting with a lingering burn.

Michael shouted in determination at the Lugia. "Ryu shoot that thing with an aeroblast!"

The Lugia shot at the creature, dealing critical damage; the damage does not seem significant.

Gladion shouted out toward the Silvally. "Silvally, use multi attack! We got to take this thing down!"

The Silvally slashed into Zapmolcuno; while the damage was great in itself it still looked insignificant. The bird shot a dark flame at the Silvally before having another multi attack swung at it, the Darkrai joined in the battle prepared to use a night daze as the Lugia calmed its mind. Before the trainers gave the next order, they saw the shores distort!

Gladion and Michael found themselves on top of a strange mountain with a triangle in the center. Broken columns littered the pillar. Their pokemon were confused at where they are when a strange fairy stood in the middle. It looked like the fusion of a pink, plue and yellow creature, multiple tails containing red gems as the creature thrashed in a purple glow.

Gladion tried to comprehend what he was looking at as he shouted out. "" _Lake trio fused together?!_ Silvally use x scissor on that... thing! Darkrai help him with a night daze!"

Michael noticed the lake trio before ordering the Lugia. "Ryu use another aeroblast!"

As the three pokemon used their attacks, the abomination took on a much less complicated form, a large quadrupedal dark purple dragon with silver highlights, glowing yellow eyes and a diamond on its chest; resembling Dialga. As Gladion pieced together where they were, the Dialga shot a flash cannon at the Silvally. The Darkrai blocked in the way and shot a focus blast at the purple Dialga. The Dialga warped into another form; a large bipedal dark purple dragon with pink highlights, pearls at the shoulders and glowing yellow eyes; resembling Palkia as it tore the fabric of space at the Darkrai.

The Darkrai was sent crashing at a pillar as Michael recognized the place before Gladion said the name. "Spear Pillar?!"

The Lugia, Silvally and Darkrai attacked the Palkia with their strongest attack. Despite the overall damage, the Palkia looked unfazed as it took into a much darker form. A purple basalisk with yellow highlights, red stripes around its belly, glowing yellow eyes; resembling Giratina.

The Giratina disappeared then struck at the Silvally in rather blinding speed. Gladion was able to call the Silvally back before it was sent flying off the Pillar. "Weavile use night slash!"

Michael had the Lugia ready. "Ryu use psycho..."

The area warped again into a much more distorted world, where waterfalls are flowing backwards and the laws of physics seem to be gone. The Giratina thrashed as it took a more serpentine form. The Darkrai attacked in with a night daze, the Weavile used night slash and the Lugia shot psycho boost. The Giratina was sent flying back at high speeds before teleporting right behind the trainers. As it returned to the form of Mew, it let loose a distorted screech. The trainers and their pokemon were sent back to Poni shores by the wreckage. Before the Mew began its next attack it looked over toward the ruined fortress, as if it was called. The Mew teleported out, leaving the two trainers disoriented as to what just happened. Soon as Gladion tried to comprehend what they fought, the sky turned purple as strange purple, yellow eyed, blob creatures emerged en mass. The tree's and shore began to distort as the Darkrai prepared another night daze; signaling the two trainers to call their pokemon back and run to the ruined fortress. Gladion nodded in thanks as he and Michael followed the Mew.

* * *

Wes and Rui cough their breath from the falling fortress.

They held on to each other as they braced for impact. As the two make sure each other were safe, they found the Xurkitree crawling out of the ruined cannon. It looked purple with its head and joints looking red. Wes nodded to Rui as he sent out Hitmontop and Ampharos.

XD-008 Shadow Xurkitree its Aura flared up to life, its special attack has increased!

The Xurkitree shrieked and tried to aim a bolt of dark lightning before the Hitmontop faked it out.

Wes shouted in hurry. "Edgar set up a light screen, we need to manage its damage!"

The Ampharos set up a barrier as the Ultra Beast roared. "Gilgey good work, come back and let Dusk handle this. Edgar shoot a power gem on that Xurkitree! " Ampharos shot a power gem laser shot at the Xurkitree before it roared and shot a shadow volt at the Ampharos.

The Ampharos was sent flying back from the force as Wes prepared for his Umbreon to arrive. "Dusk use foul play, Edgar keep attacking!"

The Xurkitree wobbled its arms in a dark aura as it let loose shadow panic. The Umbreon was able to send the Xurkitree flying back with foul play as the Ampharos fell on his own gems and fainted.

Wes called the Ampharos back and shouted. "Edgar that is enough. Come out Vivi!"

The Xurkitree continued to shoot dark lightning at the Umbreon as the Mismagius prepared a willo wisp to burn the Ultra Beast.

Wes prepared to call the Umbreon back. "Alright Dusk that is enough. Come out Ultima!"

The Tyranitar stood before she was greeted with another bolt strong enough to send even her flying back. The Xurkitree slumped from the burn, still desiring to attack again.

Wes placed a Beast ball into the snag machine.

"GO SNAG BALL!"

Shake... shake...shake... click!

The duo took a deep breath as the last of the Shadow Ultra Beast have been captured. Rui looked at Wes picking up his prize and sweated. "Alright, let us let the other team know we have done our part."

Wes looked back toward Rui in a smile. "No sense on leaving the show now that things are starting to reach its close.

* * *

As Lillie got through calling Gladion to let him know what has happened.

Elio received a message of his own. "BZZT! Call from Wes! BZZT!"

Elio read the message from Rotom Dex. "Good news kid. That Xurkitree you wanted me to capture has been captured. We will catch up later. Don't let the show end without us."

Elio rolled his eyes as he informed Lillie.

Lillie gave Elio a report as to what has happened outside before she saw Eldes being silent. "Alright Eldes, try and talk to your brother and we will handle things if they go out of hand. We understand why you have been quiet as of late."

Eldes nodded back toward Lillie. "I know..."

As the three approach a very large room with a throne, Eldes was the first to step in before Elio and Lillie. A large glass door blocked their way in. The duo looked at each other and set out the Hitmonchan and Golurk to try and punch the door down.

They saw Eldes walk toward someone sitting on the throne, a man in blue that look identical to Eldes save for having long blue hair. "So even after all these years you still hope to I would stop?"

Eldes took a deep breath as he answered Ardos's question. "Brother, this madness has to e..."

Ardos shouted back. "Silence! Cipher will rise and rule this world! If only you and these two have not..."

Eldes continued to try and talk. "Look around you, what is left of Cipher? All of your admins have been bested. Any hold you had on Orre is now gone. Solgaleo, the Ultra Beasts, even the Mega shadow pokemon are lost. Those who are able to create more shadow pokemon are captured or in the case with Frankas... dead."

Ardos rose up from his throne and approached with two pokeball at hand, it looked like his black shades are glowing red. "No! I have not come this far to just give up my dreams!"

Eldes shook his head as he prepared two pokeballs. "Perhaps you would see reason another way?"

Vs Grand Master Ardos

Eldes sent out Latios and Greninja as Ardos sent out Aerodactyl and Kingdra.

Ardos shouted. "Stone Edge the Greninja!" The Aerodactyl tried to impale the Greninja, it missed.

Eldes took a deep breath. "Infinity use draco meteor. Strider hit that Aerodactyl with an ice beam!"

As the Latios sent parts of the ceiling down to knock the Kingdra, the Greninja radiated a chill in his body before shooting out a beam of ice to knock the Aerodactyl out.

Ardos sent his next two pokemon. "Gengar! Heracross!" As the Gengar and Heracross emerge, Ardos shouted. "Shadow ball the Latios! Heracross join in with a mega horn!"

The Latios let loose a psychic blast on the Gengar before the Heracross sent it flying back toward Eldes with a mega horn. The Greninja shifted to the night as he let loose a dark pulse of grim thoughts, knocking out the Gengar as it knocked the Latios out.

Eldes looked at a timer ball he had as he revealed his next pokemon. "Come out Justice, let us end this battle!"

A Zapdos flew into the battlefield as Ardos sent out his next pokemon. "Charizard burn these fools!"

Eldes took a deep breath and ordered. "Extransensory on that Heracross. Strider finish that Heracross with a Hydro pump!"

The Zapdos and Greninja knocked the Heracross out as the Charizard shot a flamethrower at the Zapdos.

Ardos sent out his Alakazam, it had a particular stone on its chest. "Alakazam, MEGA EVOLVE!"

The Alakazam's head and mustache grew bigger as it's two spoons became five. The Alakazam traced the Greninja's type protean as it shot a focus blast at the Greninja, nearly knocking it out as Eldes ordered."Justice use thunderbolt. Strider use hydro pump that Charizard!"

Elio and Lillie saw cracks at the door as they focused more on it. The Charizard was knocked out as the Alakazam was paralyzed. Another thunder bolt caused the Alakazam to reverted back to its normal form.

Ardos fell down as Eldes approached his brother. "Please get up, this is how it must be... the law of this region will render judgement on what you done!" Ardos glared back and smirked. "Eldes you are a fool to think I don't have one more plan."


	48. Act 3 Chapter 6 Glitching Shadows

As Elio and Lillie broke through the glass door, they found Eldes trying one last time to talk his brother into reason. Lillie looked at the man holding his hand out toward his brother. "You think Ardos is going to..."

A dark looking Mew teleported in front of Eldes and held him into a psychic hold, Elio finished the thought. "Going to take advantage of mercy and try to kill his own brother, then yes. MAC FAKE OUT THAT MEW!"

As Lillie was about to warn Elio why it was a bad idea as the Hitmonchan zoomed in front of the Mew to startle it out of its psychic hold. The Mew turned around as it saw Elio and Lillie; its eyes glowed yellow as it let loose a shriek.

VS XD-002 Shadow... Sandslash?!

As the duo prepared, the Mew took the form of a purple icy hedgehog with red eyes resembling Sandslash.

Elio shouted on instinct. "MAC USE MACH PUNCH ON THAT THING!" The Hitmonchan punched, the Sandslash was sent flying back. A purple Vaporeon scalded the Golurk in hot water.

Lillie saw that the battle had begun. _"Well we got his attention now._ Onua use high horse power!"

As the Golurk rushed to kick the Vaporeon further back, it shifted back to Mew. It twitched and glowed as if it was reading something. Elio whispered. " _Crap!_ Mac Swap out!. GO BRIMM..."

Elio switched the Hitmonchan for the Incineroar, the Mew took on a very familiar foe. A large purple amalgamation of fish glowing a Totem Aura known, resembling Totem Wishiwashi.

Elio flinched in fear " _CRAP! CRAP!_ BRIMMY MALICIOUS MOONSAULT!" The Incineroar was bathed in energy before flipping and crashing into the Totem Wishiwashi.

Lillie shouted "Onua use shadow punch on that Wishiwashi!"

The Wishiwashi changed into another form upon being knocked back by the fist from the shadows. A purple dragon with antennae, resembling Dragonite; it glowed red as it lashed out on the Incineroar and Golurk!

Elio shouted. "BBRIMMY COUNTER WITH A DARKEST LAIRAT."

The Incineroar spun the Dragonite across the room before Lillie switched to to another pokemon. "Onua, you done good. Ghorchi we need your..."

The Hydreigon was sent out. The room warped into a familiar place to Elio. _"Wait... we are at the Battle Royale?"_ The Dragonite took the form of a purple yellowed eyed Hawlucha.

Elio prepaired a switch. "BRIMMY SWAP OUT GO PETE! PETE MEGA EVOLVE AND USE WILO WISP!"

The Incineroar was switched for Banette; The Banette startled by what is going on started to cackle as he mega evolved. The Hawlucha flew up use flying press on what would have been the Incineroar and took the form of a purple Snorlax. The Snorlax felt a burn from the cackling Banette.

Lillie stared at the rapidly changing forms and shouted. "Ghorchi use night daze on that Snorlax!" The Hydreigon engulfed the Snorlax in a dark shock wave before the arena area warped again.

To where Elio first confronted Lusamine. The room itself had not changed save for the frozen pokemon being missing. Elio was about to take a breath of relief when Lillie saw another unusual form. A violently twitching purple and red jellyfish, resembling Nihilego was about to hurl a sludge wave toward the trainers. The Hydreigon grabbed the two trainers and flew them out of the blast, the Nihilego disappeared and behind them a purple Goliosopod knocked them to the ground.

Lillie fell on the floor before she shouted. "Ghorchi use draco meteor!"

Elio landed on his butt when he ordered to the Banette. "PETE USE SHADOW CLAW!"

The Hydreigon shot meteors out of the ceiling and the Banette swung at the Golisopod. The Goliosopod looked obliterated until behind the trainers notice a purple Clefable appeared infront of them. Its face looked like it was melting.

Lillie shouted as she called the Hydreigon back. "Ghorchi swap out for Mai..." Lillie sent out her Gardevoir before the room warped again to Ardos's throne.

Ardos laughed as he pointed toward the glowing Mew. "This is my key to world conquest. The Ultimate Shadow Pokemon, its power to take on ANY form, the power to bend the world, you fools have no ho.."

Two lightning bolts shot at Ardos. Wes and Rui arrived to see the shadow Mew. Rui froze in terror. "Wes that shadow pokemon... its aura is everywhere."

Wes gritted his teeth as he and Rui switched the Ampharos and Raichu for the Tyranitar and Skarmory, the Mew took on a familiar face to them. A large black bird with yellow and prism wings, its eyes have sunk to yellow, it seems to resemble Ho-oh. Elio shook his head at what was going on and switched the Banette back to the Incineroar.

Lillie shouted toward the Gardevoir "Use Psychic to damage that Ho-oh!" The Ho-oh was shot back by a psychic blast before it charged up a sacred flame to ram into her.

The Tyranitar prepared a stone edge and the Skarmory set up spikes, the Ho-oh took on another form. A mixture of three legendary beasts, resembling a fiery dog, a blue dog with a crystal growth and a large saber tooth cat. The three headed creature's eyes glowed red as it lunged at the shivering Gardevoir with claws of water, lightning and flame. A mega stone edge and a darkest lairat knocked the beast back.

Lillie saw to the injured Gardevoir and shouted. "Maiden use hyper voice on that... Elio do you know a name for this... thing?"

Elio looked back toward Lillie in a frown. "Okay stupid name for this. Suintkou. Entei, Raikou and Suicu..."

A Elio tried to explain the name the area warped to the what looks like a distorting Brooklet Hill. Emerging from a lake looked like a purple yellowed eyed Gyarados and a black yellowed eyed Milotic.

Elio called the Incineroar back. "BRIMMY SWITCH FOR CUMUSTRICH!"

Lillie saw her Gardevoir holding her head, like she is trying to keep voices out. "Maiden, go rest in the ball. Go Shocku.."

A Lillie sent out the Raichu before the two serpents sunk into the lake and leaped at her. It missed as she ran out of the way, she gasped as she a Gyarados on one end and a Milotic on the other.

Lillie posed for her Z move as Elio was looking around at the chaos. "This makes no god damn sens.."

Lillie looked over as she finished a lightning bolt pose and shouted. "Elio those monsters injected the Mew with a constant dose of Nilhi..."

Elio nodded and interrupted. "Okay now it makes since... kind of."

As the Gigavolt shot into the abomination, a stone edge was seen sending the serpent flying back. The Skarmory was setting spikes everywhere so it would damage itself from its sporadic moving. Wes switched his Tyranitar for his Ampharos to add more voltage to the attack.

The group noticed as they were switching that they were warped from Brooklet Hill into Po town, the sky itself looked dark purple as the four trainers saw the people who evacuated to the area hiding. They saw a purple, melting, yellow eyed Mega Pinsir thrashing in the middle of town.

Lillie shouted at her Raichu. "Shoot a thunderbolt at that thing!"

Elio joined in the assault. "CUMUSTRICH USE RETURN!"

Wes shouted at his Ampharos. "Join that Raichu with a thunderbolt of your own!"

The twitching Pinsir was struck with lightning and a charging Dodrio before it took on the form of a purple red eyed Volcarona. The Ampharos shot a power gem at it before the Volcarona began to draw a light into its body.

Elio saw it and thought. _"Totem energy?"_

It took the form of a Weavile as it tried to perform an incomprehensible Z move. _"Infer... shat... black..."_

The Dodrio was sent flying by some Z move as a Golisopod startled the creature to make a good first impression on the rapidly changing eldritch abomination before slamming it into the ground.

Elio and Lillie looked around to see Guzma, about as confused as everyone else but did not care. "Yeah... I got nothing on what that thing just threw at your bird. Get it patched up and let ya boy handle things."

Elio nodded before warning Guzma. "Be careful this thing is more nuts than you want to know."

Elio switched the twitching Dodrio for a Cofagrigus as he placed a yellow crystal into the Dodrio's mouth and calling him back. "I will get to you in a minute. MAKUTA! WE NEED YOU TO DO SOMETHING!"

The Cofagrigus materialized to aim a shadow ball as the Weavile took the form of purple yellow eyed Gurdurr giving off a wide melted smile. Instead of carrying a steel beam, it was swinging a golf club sporadically. It charged toward Guzma in a much faster rate than a Gurdurr would naturally move.

The Cofagrigus shot a shadow ball at the Gurgurr, it focused its attemption lunged the Cofagrigus and started to beat down the Cofagrigus with the club, never letting up at him.

Guzma flinched before he shouted out. " _Not this crap again._ Golisopod aqua jet this bastard up!"

The Golisopod rushed the Gurdurr into a wall, a purple creature appeared in the middle of town. It looked like Salazzle as she charged up a flame.. rock blast as she took on the form of a mega Heracross. The Golisopod was shot into making an Emergency exit.

Guzma prepared a switch. " _Yeah I would not want to be here as well._ Toxapex, we got its attention. Use baleful bunker to mess that thing up!" The Toxapex shielded itself as the Heracross took the form resembling that of the deity of Ula'Ula, Tapu Bulu. Its form look like that of a red bull, except its body look dark purple with yellow eyes. It swung its tail into the guarding Toxapex, poisoning itself as it started to fade into static in a distorted screech.

Teleporting Elio, Lillie, Wes and Rui, it left Guzma and the others behind. He tried to figure out where they all went to before a purple creature resembling an meshed up Ariados started to plop in town skittering gibberish and charging at him. " _This is one of those days._ Well you want to see destruction in human form?!"

The four are warped into another familiar location, Iki town.

Elio noticed Hau was watching the fight and shouted. "GET THE HELL OUT OF HE..."

A form came crashing down toward the arena, resembling a half melted warped version of Tapu Koko.

Elio cursed under his breath as Hau was getting his pokeball ready, a yellow light came crashing down in the arena. Tapu Koko glared at his doppelganger. " _Huh.. So I do look like a bir... I mean._ **You dare mock me!?** "

Hau sent out his Alolan Raichu, he felt something ringing in his head, looked over at his other variant to joined him, the Tapu and the Ampharos in shooting a thunderbolt at the creature.

Hau looked at the shots and grinned. "With our combined fire power this would do lots of..."

Hau's determined grin was wiped off when the dark Tapu took the form of Dugtrio; the melted faces grinned at the non effective damage before Tapu Koko shot a dazzling gleam at it.

Rui switch the Skarmory out. "Okay the warping areas makes most of this pointless. Good job anyways Blackjack. Yuff I need you out!" The Weavile was sent out, the Dugtrio burrowed into the ground before striking Tapu Koko in rapid speed.

Rui shouted. "Yuff hit it with and ice shard!" The Weavile shot icy shards at the purple Dugtrio before it returned to the form of Mew.

Lillie whispered toward Elio with the master ball in the snag machine. "I am trying to get an aim on the Mew with the Masterball..."

Elio nodded back. "Since this thing likes to warp us everywhere and teleports everywhere. Save it for when you can aim!"

He ordered to the Cofagrigus to shoot a shadow ball at the twitching Mew.

The Mew changed form into a corrupted Pheromosa that gracefully leaped in the air. Elio saw the attack. "Crap its a high jump..."

Elio was about to warn Rui, the Weavile set up a protective barrier in preparation for the kick. Instead of a kick the Pheromosa changed into the form of Buzzwole and slammed its fists at the Weavile, being blocked by the protection. The combined thunderbolts shot at the corrupted looking Ultra Beast before the party of five heard a distorted shriek... they saw only static. Leaving Hau behind to face a melted fusion of an ice cream cone and a cup cake shooting large globs at the buildings, tree's, Tapu and himself. Hau had his Raichu charge a psychic blast at the abomination, trying to understand what exactly was going on.

The party of four found themselves warped back to the chamber. The Mew was glowing red as it was staring at a distance. The Mew took the form of an Eevee, then a Flareon, then a Jolteon, then a Leafeon as the creature was about to charge Lillie with some form of attack, an artificial dog slashed the creature back. Lillie turned around to find her brother and a spiky haired stranger rushing in.

Gladion shouted. "Silvally! Keep attacking that Mew!"

Michael tossed out a master ball. "Ryu, fly in and stop this!" The Silvally kept slashing at the warping creature, a Lugia was sent out of a Master ball. The Silvally was about to slash another multi attack when the Mew took the form of a purple Silvally, its claws pure black, its frills red, its eyes red with white pupils.

Gladion flinched as the Type: Shadow used a multi attack on the Silvally's chest, leaving behind a claw mark before he shouted. "Iron head, then use multi attack again!" The Silvally countered by ramming the Type: Shadow away for a flinch, then clawing a Multi attack back. The Type:Shadow roared before lunging at Gladion; it was shot back by the Lugia's Aeroblast. Reverting back to a Mew.

Ardos got up from the previous injury and shouted. "... What are you waiting for? Annihilate them a.."

The Mew hurled Ardos aside in a roar. ( _SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!_ )

Eldes regained consciousness to find the Mew twitching mad; he took a deep breath, tossed a ball containing a Metagross and activated a keystone "Judge... mega evolve and use Meteor Mash!"

The Metagross rammed into the Mew before the it took another shape, into a form Michael and the Lugia have seen before. The Lugia back when it was XD-001. A dark storm pushed everyone backward, the two Lugia's collided Aero blast and shadow blast. The rest of trainers joined in attack as the Shadow Lugia let loose multiple voices, confusing the surrounding pokemon in a shadow panic. The trainers switched their pokemon out.

Elio shouted as he sent out a mega Banette. "PETE! LETS FINISH THIS!"

Lillie shouted. "Onua, Medic we need you out here!"

Wes looked over to shout. "Dawn! Gilgey!" Rui called the Weavile back and tossed the balls containing the Medicham and Typholsion. "Diva mega evolve! Rube, it's time to finish this!"

Gladion took a deep breath as he saw the madness. "Tyranitar, Lucario, this madness needs to end."

Michael sent out his Jolteon and his Houndoom ready to mega evolve it. "Volts! Dante! Help Ryu out."

Elio felt silly for not bringing a second pokemon, he groaned as he tossed a net ball. "Odon! Join Pete!"

The group repaired to shoot at the Shadow Lugia, the area warped once again into an area Elio and Lillie were very familiar with; they looked around to find a dark place that was difficult to breath and several strange rock formations.

Lillie shouted. "Guys that Mew has teleported us into Ultr..." Before Lillie finished a fast moving purple Celesteela crashed down into the Banette.

Elio shouted. "GOD DAMN IT. PETE USE SHADOW CLAW! ODON SHOOT AT THAT CELESTEELA WITH AIR SLASH!"

The two pokemon attacked the Celesteela and pushed it back. The Mew took on another form a purple, yellow bulb Xurkitree that was prepared to let loose a shadow storm.

Lillie prepared her mega bracelet. "Medic mega evolve, heal pulse Onua and Pete! Onua hit it with a high horse power!" The Golurk was healed from the Audino's power before kicking into the Xurkitree.

Flying back toward the wall, it teleported in front of the group; taking on the form of a purple yellow eyed Guzzlord. It let loose a shadow meteor, crashing all over; hitting the Tyranitar and Audino. Gladion shouted toward his duo with his hand left hand twitching. "Lucario use aura sphere, Tyranitar use ice fang, if it wants to take the form of these things we will show it its mistake!" The damage was dealt to the Guzzlord, but it kept its form.

Rui whispered to Gladion in a smile. "Don't worry, Diva has this. High jump kick!" The Medicham leaped into the air and kicked straight into the Guzzlord. The Typhlosion shot a focus blast into the Guzzlord, it still stood.

Eldes looked in determination. "Judge, use hammer arm on that Guzzlord!"

Wes shook his head over the battered Guzzlord as he shouted. "Dawn, use dazzling gleam. Gilgey, use close combat!" The Espeon shot a dazzling light, it caused the to Guzzlord bellow a distorted screech as it took on a smaller but much faster form of Kartana.

The Hitmontop beat the Kartana back toward the Houndoom before Michael shouted. "Volts use thunderbolt! Dante use flamethrower on that piece of paper!" The special oriented moves caused another distorted screech.

The Mew took on a form Elio, Lillie, Wes and Rui were familiar with. A purple yellowed eyed woman with a melting face; inside a large, purple and red Nihilego. She shot a power gem at the Houndoom; Lillie struggled to keep her cool as she ordered the Golurk. "Onua use high horse power!"

The mother beast shot out a power gem at the Golurk before she was kicked into a sickening crunch; causing the entire room to warp into another area as the Mew flew.

They group found themselves at Ciphers old lab. Before them looked like the mechanical monstrosity shadow Rotom took. Only the upper torso was replaced with a purple blob with a spewing maw.

Lillie shouted at everyone. "Everyone focus on taking that thing down! Medic do what you can to keep everyone up!"

Elio nodded. "Don't have to tell me twice. PETE, AGAIN! ODON USE BUG BUZZ THIS TIME!"

The monstrosity refused to budge, the Espeon set up a reflect in preparation for a strong physical attack as the Hitmontop used a mach punch. The creature knocked the Hitmontop out with a back hand from his claw, forcing Wes to switch to his Umbreon.

The area warped again. The group found themselves at the Aether labs. Lillie saw behind her a twitching purple Nihilego, ready to leap at her when she heard a voice shout. "Hammer arm that thing away from Lillie!"

The group noticed Lusamine panicked at the sudden random Nihilego that was about to latch on to her daughter, a familiar form teleported in front of the Bewear. A half melted Mega Evolved Kangaskhan faked the Bewear out in unison.

Elio thought more of the madness as he prepared to switch. " _I cannot believe I am doing this... still not believing what I just saw._ ODON, SWITCH OUT. MAC LETS GO!"

The shadow Kangaskhan duo glowed a dark aura, she punched directly at the Bewear; sending her crashing into a wall and was about to slam its fists into Lusamines head before both heard a voice shouted. "MAC USE FAKE OUT!"

The Hitmonchan startled the Kangaskhan, Elio rushed toward Lusamine as he was prepared to have the Mew focus on him. "I can't believe I am saying this to you. But either fight or run! This Mew is just...!" Lusamine sent out her Clefable as she was glaring at the twitching Kangaskhan. "That Mew tried to attack my daughter... you think I am going to run after seeing that?"

Elio shrugged. " _Doubt it._ " Lusamine ordered her Clefable to shoot a moon blast toward the distorted Kangaskhan, sending it back before it took the form of a Mew and teleported above.

It gave Elio a questioning death glare; Elio was hearing a voice in the back of his head shouting. " _LET ME KILL HER!_ _LET ME KILL HER! LET ME KILL HER! LET ME KILL HER! LET ME KILL HER! LET ME KILL HER! LET ME KILL HER! LET ME KILL HER! FORGET IT YOU BOTH DIE!"_

It took the form of a purple dragon with fire spewing from the mouth, resembling one of the mega evolved forms of Charizard... it was about to ram at both trainers with a shadow flare blitz. Elio shouted. "MAC MACH PUNCH THAT MEGA CHARIZARD X" The Hitmonchan upper cutted the Mega Charizard to send it back; it took the form of another purple dragon resembling another mega evolved form of Charizard.

Elio tried to keep a stable smile in an attempt to find a pun as to why it picked that form before Rui shouted. "Don't make a Y pun right now! Rube, come back, Diva use ice punch on that Charizard!" The Charizard was punched in the stomach by a fast leaping Weavile, it shot a dark slash of wind at the Hitmonchan.

Knocking him out of the battle before Elio called him back. " _You did good Mac._ "

The Mew teleported behind the Golurk as a large turtle with a cannon on its back, resembling Mega Blastoise. It used a shadow hydro pump to shoot the Golurk into a wall for a k.o.

Lillie switched. "Onua Return. Go Cain!" The Leafeon was nervous about being in a lab again, until it saw the distorted Blastoise.

Lillie shouted out. "Leaf blade that Mega Blastoise!" The Blastoise was slashed deeply before it took the a form resembling Mega Venusaur.

Gladion saw the opportunity and posed for his Z move. "CORK SCREW CRASH!"

The Venusaur was sent drilled into the ground, Michael pointed toward the Lugia holding a white herb. "Psycho boost that Venusaur!"

As the purple Venusaur started to melt, Lusamine saw static and heard a distorted screech as the group teleported away. Leaving behind a purpled melting blob in the distorting ceiling for her to deal with, one of the doors opened to a sunken yellow eye as a foot stomped at both her and the Clefable.

The group found themselves back in Ardos's chamber. The chamber looking more distorted in comparison to before.

Elio shouted as he tossed a pokeball. "BRIMMY JOIN PETE! WE GOT ONE MORE PUSH AND WE SHOULD BE DONE!"

Mew took the form of purple dragon resembling Latios. As Rui's Weavile shot ice shards into it, the Latios bellowed as meteors came crashing down. Despite the havoc only Gladions Lucario was taken out.

Gladion prepared to switch. " _Damn it._ Silvally we got to end this!"

As the Latios looked like it was melting, it returned to the form of Mew. The Mew glared at Elio who prepared his Incineroar and Banette to attack in unison. It took the next form of a large feline creature resembling Mew. Expect it is dark with yellow highlights and its arms look bulky.

Dex buzzed in panic as he peaked from out of the bag. "BZZT! Boss that is a Mewtwo one of.. BZZT!"

The Dex was turned off by a psychic power; the Mewtwo sent the Incineroar barreling back toward Elio with a kick as the Banette swiped at it with another shadow claw. The Mewtwo teleported into the center of the room to shoot a massive shadow ball on the Lugia.

Michael was the first to shout. "Ryu use Aeroblast, Volts use thunder bolt, Dante use dark pulse!" Wes shouted. "Dusk use foul play, Dawn use shadow ball!" Rui shouted. "Diva another ice punch, Yuff use night slash!"

Eldes shouted. "Judge use zen headbutt!" Gladion shouted. "Tyranitar use stone edge, Silvally use multi attack!"

The attacks hit, it caused the Mewtwo to distort as it prepared a barrage of shadow ball's about to strike at everyone in the chamber.

Lillie shouted. "Medic use dazzling gleam! Cain finish it with a leaf blade!" As the light shinned at the Mewtwo, the Leafeon rushed in with his forehead and tail glowing into a sharp green.

SLASH!

The area around them began to distort as the Mew twitched violently like it was in a seizure. The purple Mew was turning static, glaring at Elio while he whispered to Lillie. "I think we have it in one spot Lillie you know what to.."

Before Elio finished he was caught in a psychic grip and dragged toward the Mew.

He shouted "LILLIE, MASTER BALL NOW!" Elio struggled as Lillie began to charge the master ball. Elio was presented toward the Mew as it let loose a psychic scream into his head. Elio was shown images and feelings from the Mews memories. Memories of overwhelming fear, memories of endless rage, memories of it's various attempts at escape, memories of pain, memories of its mind being torn apart from constant voices. One particular voice screamed louder than the others. " _Destroy!_ _Destroy!_ _Destroy!_ _Destroy!_ _Destroy!_ _Destroy!_ _Destroy!_ _Destroy!_ _Destroy!_ _Destroy!_ _Destroy!_ _Destroy!_ _Destroy!_ _Destroy!_ _Destroy!_ _Destroy!_ _Destroy!_ _Destroy!_ _Destroy!_ _Destroy!_ _Destroy!"_ Elio attempted to scream until he felt his mind gone, he couldn't think anymore, then he thrashed wildly as he fell to the ground, startling Lillie

Ardos got back up badly beaten and looked at the Mew not killing the boy. "What is this?! Finish that child!"

Elio got up twitching in a tearful crazed look and ordered the Mew. " YOUR FREE! PSYCHIC! HURT HIM!"

The Mew did not hesitate as it lifted Ardos, slammed him repeatedly into the ground, then hurled him across the floor. Elio gestured as if he was joining in on the maiming, much to Lillies horror.

Lillie saw Elio beginning to shout with the Mew glowing a dark red aura its eyes glowed red as she prepared to throw. "END THIS FIGHT WITH EXPL.."

She tossed the Master Ball at the Mew before Elio finished the order. "GO SNAG BALL!"

A hand emerged from the star pattern to drag the Mew in.

Shake...shake...shake... click!

The distorted chamber began to static as the Mew was being captured, reverting back to normal as the ball clicked. Elio's vision was back to normal, the crazed look returned to a sorrowful look.

He collapsed before the master ball containing Mew, holding on to it. _"Hold on... please."_

As he saw Lillie turned him around to try to get him up, he saw her face about to cry. Elio tried to get himself up, his body wont let him. He tried again, barely able to get the words out. "Please... don't..cry.."

He saw blackness.

Eldes saw Lillie was trying to get Elio up.

He noticed his brother battered, bloody, limping toward a button on the throne and whispered to his Metagross. "Judge stop him!" The Mega Metagross rammed into the throne, shattering any attempt Ardos had to make an escape.

The group gathered around around Ardos, Eldes tried one last time to talk. "Its over brother... Please.. just give up."

Ardos tried to struggle his way out. "No! Cipher must live on!"

Gladion heard enough and had Ardos hanging by the throat with his teeth gritting. "You people had hurt countless pokemon. You tried to kill everyone just spite two people. One of which went nuts because of your sicko XD bull!"

Gladion slammed Ardos's head against the wall. "Now the other is about to cry!"

Rui tried to talk reason as Wes gave up on doing it. "Your best followers are all gone and with that Mew all of the shadow pokemon have been captured."

Michael took a deep breath. "Cipher is dead Ardos, wake up. Even your father was able to find reason." Ardos was still in denial as he smirked. "You all will **never** be rid of us, Cipher will live on!"

Gladion punched Ardos in the face for a knock out.

Lillie tried to check for a pulse, she felt it. " _Elio, please get up..._ " She tried multiple times saying the same thing over and over again.

The Dex flared up translate a reverted and worried Banette. "Bzzzt! Boss is not going to wa..."

Lillie grabbed the Dex to send a message to Kukui and Burnet. "We need help now!"

Michael called Looker and Anabel to arrest Ardos and the two Cipher Admins. Gladion walked over to Lillie to try and comfort her. The two siblings spent what felt like hours carrying the unconscious champion over to the hospital in Melemele.

At the Hospital, the group were joined by Hau, Elios mother, Kukui and Burnet as they prepared for a report on Elio's condition. Lillie had her Audino out to assist in taking care of Elio. Two doctors, one from the pokemon center and a doctor who studies on the brain came back with their report.

Lillie rose up to ask the man. "So Mr Rellie is Elio going to be..."

Rellie took a deep breath as he signaled the nurse named Saikie to help explain. "Bad news, he is in a coma. What ever this pokemon did to him... I will let Miss Saikie explain more."

Saikie nodded. "Thank you Rellie. I seen this sort of thing happen a couple times. Never in such an extreme case. Some times a psychic pokemon would use its powers to do a variety of things on the mind. One rare occasion is a psychic link. Where the pokemon and trainer link their thoughts together."

Saikie looked at the unconscious boy as Lillie explained more. "But that Mew was not..."

Saikie helped her finish as she saw Lillie was in tears. "From Michaels reports... this was not willing and that Mew's mind was gone!"

Rellie nodded and continued. "Because the connection was with a psychic type that is considered insane in every category and was apruptly severed; the boy and the Mew's mind are... dormant."

Saikie raised two fingers in a smile as she explained more positive news. "Fortunately because this forced link was severed before too long, this would naturally fade on its own. Unlike most cases of a coma, he should be back up in around... a week at best and a month at worse. Best thing to do for him is be there for him and guide him back."

Lillie asked the nurse. "And the Mew?"

Saikie shook her head in a frown. "That Mew is both part of the problem and the solution, I don't want to know what was done to it. But it does not want to let the boy go. It is a mental battle as the boy wrestles control of his mind. Soon as the Mew's grip is gone, he will be awake again. I do not recommend letting that Mew out of the ball. It is the one thing keeping it dormant and it would only reestablish the mental link."

Burnet remembered an old machine she had. "If he is asleep and is dreaming his way out back... what if we have a better way of monitoring him? I need at least a couple days to find and prepare an old machine I have."

Hau was yelling at Elio from the chair he was in. "I know you won't give up like this. For anyone staying until he wakes up I am going to be the one who brings the food!"

Elio's mother agreed to stay for the obvious reasons in addition to that if he has the determination to become champ, he has the determination to beat Mew and wake up; she was about to cry. "Just hold on."

Lillie absolutely refused to leave Elio's side. "After everything we been through the last couple months..."

Lillie cried over him, it triggered a change in brain waves, the Audino proceeded to write something down.

Elio came through, he found himself on the shore of a beach. "Wha... where am I? Lillie? Anyone?"

Elio looked around, he saw a creature floating by his side. A pink feline, Mew. "Wha... Mew?" He looked away at the Mew, trying to think of something to saw as the Mew looked down in shame.

Elio asked. "Do you even remember what happened before we got here?"

The Mew shook its head as Elio thought things through. "Some people hurt you to the point that you... lost it. While me, Lillie and the others were trying to stop you. You hurt me pretty bad."

The Mew lowered itself in the ground, crying out guilt.

Elio lowered himself and whispered. "Listen little guy... you did not even have a choice in the matter. The question though... are we dead? Because I do not want the last thing I did in life to be making Li..."

The Mew shook its head as voices were heard around Elio, telling him enough information as to where he is. _"A coma thats nice."_

Elio looked around before he asked the Mew. "You know a way out of here?"

The Mew pointed toward a strange, yet familiar looking tree. "Over there?"

Elio went over to touch the Mew, as it cringed back as Elio whispered and extended his hand. "Relax I am not going to hurt you. you want to come with me? Once we are out of this coma land Lillie and I have a plan to help you."

The Mew heard the whisper as it sniffed his hand. It floated toward Elio's arms as the he hugged it. "We will get out of this together... Isaac."


	49. Act 3 Chapter 7 Coma

Most of the walk towards the large tree has been uneventful. Save for Elio seeing memories of his life back at Kanto and his early days as a trainer. "Isaac? What sort of mo..."

Elio saw a wooden sign post saying the moves the Mew has. " _Psychic, flamethrower, knock off and dark pulse..._ Sweet. Rotom did say you are known for the largest T.M and Tutor related move pool. Soon as we help you in Orre, I should introduce you to Nebby."

The Mew looked over in confusion as it tried to ask. Elio smiled widely and answered. "Who is Nebby? She is reason Lillie and I have met. Started off as a Cosmog that Lillie ran away with. Turn out the people she stole it from were not nice to ..."

Elio noticed static, he decided to skip the part about Aether. "Anyways, when I helped Lillie in regarding to the Cosmog, it eventually became a pokemon of legends known as Lunala. A cosmic bat with the power to travel into to other dimensions. After I became Champ and Lillie left for Kanto, Nebby and I normally hang around at the Altar of the Moon when we have nothing better to do."

Elio noticed he and the Mew in a forest at an old shrine, he saw a flute. "Play this to begin your trial? Sweet I wanted to try one of these again ever since I became champ. Hey Isaac? Care to be my partner for this?"

The Mew was scared to battle, Elio petted the it. "Relax, it is only a battle. Yes you will get hurt BUT that is the challenge, over coming obstacles no matter how difficult it is." Elio answered the Mews silent question in a smile. "I said this to Guppy, Brimmy, Samson and Gladiator when they started training. The Littens did not care too much, but the Rockruff's needed some guidance; we got to climb up the ladder to make it to the top. Since this is going to be your first... Totem pokemon do not expect them to go easy on us. You want to begin this?"

The Mew stared at Elio and nodded. Elio attempted to play the flute, he had experience with this when he had Nebby evolve and done alright in the ritual. It was slightly below his performance since that day but it triggered something. A large Celebi descended, glowing an aura.

Elio grinned at the Mew. "Normally I order my pokemon through loud firm shouts. If I am shouting at you to make a move, it does not mean I am angry at you. It means I am determined that you would kick their butts. If it becomes a problem, let me know." Elio and the Mew confronted the approaching Celebi.

Vs Totem Celebi, its special attack has increased.

Elio shouted. "ISAAC! LETS DO THIS!"

The Mew was initially startled by how fast the order came before flying in, Elio ordered sharply. "ISAAC USE KNOCK OFF ON THAT CELEBI!"

The Mew looked puzzled as it rushed in and swatted an item the Celebi was holding. A purple orb Elio was all to familiar with. "That is a life orb Isaac, it does damage to you but at the same time it makes your attacks FAR stronger. That Celebi should be more manageable now."

The Celebi inhaled as it giga drained the Mew's life force to add to its own. The Mew shook as he felt the attack. "ISAAC NOW IS OUR CHANCE, USE FLAMETHROWER!"

The Mew inhaled and let loose a torrent of fire all over the Celebi.

The Celebi screamed before it shaking itself and distorting into a different form all together. A tiny fairy that resembled a star and have three blue tags on its head.

Elio stared in wonder. "I heard of this one when I was little. A pokemon that grants wishes. Jirachi. ISAAC USE DARK PULSE TO MAKE THAT JIRACHI FLINC..."

As Elio shouted the order, the world around him distorted into a much less tranquil seen. Unrecognizable bodies were scattered everywhere and the words written around him, disturbing him greatly. _"Crush, Ruin, Kill?"_ The image distorted back to a more pleasant setting as the Jirarchi was knocked out.

The Jirarchi fled as Elio saw a strange pink crystal with the image of a Mew. "Mewinium Z? This look like the only Z crystal I have in this coma land so... Isaac, would you like to know of Z moves?"

Mew placed his right hand at the side of his head and raised his left hand, showing the pose needed to trigger the move as Elio placed the Z crystal into the Z ring and attuned the Mew.

Elio and the Mew walked forward. Elio tried to figure out what that distorted image meant, he remembered something Kukui told him about that move he used. _"Dark pulse releases a horrible aura imbued with bad thoughts. It also makes the opponent flinch!"_

Elio sighed. _"Right... this is a dream, it is made of thoughts."_

The two entered what looked like a creek leading to a river. Elio heard a familiar crying around him and recognized a familiar girls voice while the Mew was looking up at the blue sky. "Isaac, you hear that voice. That voice belong to the fair lady Lillie. She along with most of the people are the reason I want to return to the waking world."

The Mew looked curiously at Elio in question. "Why did I call Lillie that... because I am in love with her. Making her cry like this is one of the few things I do not want to do to her... ever. In fact hurting her at all is a sin in my book."

Elio stepped over the rocks, a large school of Wishiwashi formed in front of him to block his way. Elio looked in horror he noticed the Totem Aura and prepared. "CRAP ITS... wait, why isn't it attacking? Isaac, during my journey in Alola I had a rather difficult time in the Water Trial. The Captain did her job, but Totem Wishwashi was not fun due to my team composition at the time. Had to rely on making a pokemon screech and using a Z move to that Wishiwashi after I don't want to know how many failed attempts."

The Mew looked at the Wishwashi; it tried to ask something, Elio understood and answered. "What do I think of it now? I see it as an example of one of the many difficulties life throws at you. Find a way to overcome it, even if the most straight forward method is not the best."

Elio turned over to the Wishiwashi in a stare. "The fact that your strength was ridiculous while in that form, while I was stuck with a bunch pokemon that are not even evolved; was not fun."

The Wishiwashi nodded back, Elio was rather nervous at what it means. "I thought negative imagery exist to try and torture you... here you are like you were back then. A trial I have to over come?"

The Wishiwashi playfully splashed water at the Mew, it giggled as it tried to declare a challenge to Elio. "So is that a yes?"

The Wishiwashi turned toward a better battling position. Elio prepared in confidence. "Alright Isaac, this fight might seem difficult... but I think we got this one in the bag."

Vs Totem Wishwashi, its defenses increased.

As the rain poured as Elio remembered the last battle he had with Totem Wishiwashi; he glared. "ISAAC USE KNOCK OFF ON THE WISHWASHI! MAKE SURE IT HAS..." The Mew swatted a yellow berry off the Wishiwashi and on to dry land.

Elio gritted his teeth. _"I knew you had a sitrus berry you evil Wishiwashi!"_ The Wishiwashi swatted its tail at the Mew, sending it flying back.

The Mew was about to cry when Elio prepared. "This should be when it calls..." The Wishiwashi bellowed as it summoned a pink finned fish known as Alomomola.

Elio glared as he placed a finger at the right side of his head and placed his left hand forward for the Mew to be bathed in light. "Isaac... we have victory in our grasp. USE GENESIS SUPERNOVA TO OBLITERATE THAT WISHIWASHI!" The Mew twirled as it generated multiple psychic orbs, they formed a double Helix as they merged into a single strong orb. The Mew hurled the orb at the Wishiwashi, resulted in a purple explosion causing the totem pokemons many Wishiwashi to scatter into the water. Leaving a lone Wishiwashi knocked out.

Elio nodded. "Alright now for the … wait what?" As Elio turned to face the Alomomola, its form distorted and in its place was a jellyfish with red orbs; known as Tentacruel. The Tentacruel glowed a totem aura, its special defense has increased as it scalded the Mew in hot water.

Elio laughed. "Of course... ISAAC! KEEP USING PSYCHIC TILL THAT TENTACRUEL GOES DOWN!" The Mew let loose a psychic blast on the Tentacruel as it shot a sludge bomb; the Mew countered with critical psychic blast to knock the Tentacruel out. The Tentacruel swam down the waterfall with the tiny Wishiwashi swimming behind, clearing the walk way for Elio and the Mew to travel in. As they stopped to rest, Elio and the Mew found the sitrus berry in addition to a whole bush worth of variety.

Elio asked. "Isaac, we have small a snack break... or you do."

Elio and Mew sat down to view what lurked within the mind, he heard a feminine voice. "The kid is tough enough to take down Guzma at the battle tree, leaving everyone behind for coma land would be a horrible thing for him to do to everyone... He pull through that, he can pull through this."

Elio took a deep breath as he recognized the voice. _"Plumeria!"_

The Mew munched away at a couple sitrus berries as it meowed a question.

Elio answered. "An Admin that was a part of Team Skull before it was disbanded. She acts tough for all the throwaways of Alola. The ones who lacked determination to keep going, got taken advantaged of or just that no one bothered to help them when the island challenge became too much for them. Aside from the people they worked with when I was doing the island challenge, they as a whole were harmless and pitiful. As Champion I went out of the way to try and encourage these scrubs to improve. Plumeria and me were doing the same thing for around... a year. Only real difference is she tried it by trying to go after my title. I tried it by encouraging them to try. Another reason I need to wake up. To keep inspiring these people."

The Mew looked back at Elio in questioning as he continued. "We butt heads every now and again, she normally picks on me when I start missing Lillie during her trip in Kanto... but other than that we get along."

As the two stared at each other in long silence. Elio took a deep breath. "Isaac. If you are healed up, we need to get going."

As Elio and the Mew got closer to the tree, they found a blonde dark clothed teenager fighting two smaller trees. Elio recognized the teenager as Gladion, especially when he saw a Silvally at his side.

Elio was putting the connections together of what they mean as the Silvally leaped at the tree, only to be pushed away by a jolt of electricity; a small creature resembling a Pikachu leaped from the bushes to try and do something, only to be pushed back as well. "ISAAC, USE PSYCHIC ON THAT TREE! _If it is what I think... no it is_." The Mew sent out a psychic blast at one of the two trees, it shot a thunder bolt at the Mew, it did MUCH more damage than the Mew anticipated as Elio ordered. "Isaac use dark pulse!"

The Mew channeled dark thoughts, the area surrounding the tree distorted into a forest fire.

Revealing the two trees to be the Ultra Beast Elio feared, black wire like creatures with white glowing growths resembling bulbs. _"Xurkitree!"_

Elio was about to order the Mew next attack, he noticed that the two Xurkitree's were backing away in fear of the Mew.

Elio listened to the masculine voice not so older than him in the surroundings. "You still owe me a battle. I will never forgive you if you back out and make her cry for not coming back!"

Elio took a deep breath. _"Yes, Gladion I know..."_

The Pikachu leaped at the Xurkitree, it was vaporized by electricity. Only to reappear by Elio's side ready to attack again, he knew something was going on when he saw the face look like that of a drawing. "Wait a minute... Lost, stay right here while I get Isaac taken cared of. ISAAC USE PSYCHIC TO FINISH OFF THAT XURKITREE!"

The Mew snapped back to its senses and knocked out the Xurkitree with a psychic blast. On getting back up the Xurkitree saw a wormhole open up and skipped happily into it before closing. The Mimikyu leaped at the other Xurkitree for its turn before being knocked out.

The Xurkitree glowed in power as Elio shouted. "ISAAC USE PSYCHIC!" Instead of using Psychic, the Mew pulsed in an aura of dark thoughts.

The Xurkitree was paralyzed in fear as the Mew distorted itself as the shadow pokemon Elio fought in the waking world.

The image of Gladion and Silvally were focusing their attention toward the Mew as Elio got the idea. "ISAAC, THAT WAS NOT MY ORDER! USE PSYCHIC!"

The Mew ignored orders and tried to use dark pulse again. Words began to distort around the tree. _"Fear, Terror. Make them feel it!"_

Elio put his foot down as he did something rather foolish, he walked between the Mew and Xurkitree and shouted. "ISAAC YOU ARE NOT TO USE DARK PULSE AGAIN!"

The Mew snapped back to its senses again as Elio felt a tap on his shoulder.

Elio turned behind him to see a Xurkitree expecting a battle to continue. "As for you... do you even know how dangerous you are to the things around you?"

The Xurkitree looked like it did not understand what Elio was saying much to his frustration. "I take that as a no. Don't you rather want to go home?"

The Xurkitree sparkled electricity as Elio shouted. "That right there is why people try to hurt you!"

The Xurkitree shrieked at Elio. "You are not fixing your problem! You are making it worse!" The Xurkitree, calmed down as it gestured back to the Mew.

Elio took a deep breath. "Okay Isaac, let us try this again. USE PSYCHIC!"

The Mew shot a psychic blast, the Xurkitree repaid with a thunderbolt, Mew was gritting its teeth in pain before countering with another psychic blast. The Xurkitree was knocked into the tree and saw another Ultra Wormhole opened up, it stared at the Mew before skipping away into the wormhole.

Elio looked back at the two pokemon and realized the other two imagery disappeared. "Alright Isaac. The girl standing before us exist in the waking world. It is a Mimikyu named Lost. A powerful ghost type with a unique ability to take the first attack on her. Lost, you want to come with us?"

The Mimikyu joined the party in a blush!

The trio walk into the tree, they saw a large chasm spanning for what seemed like forever. The only way up was a long trail leading upward. " _To the top of the tree is where the way out is._ Alright. Isaac you are going to take a break from the next battle." As the Mew nodded in acceptance, they found themselves in a chamber composing of four figures. Elio tried to connect what they meant from the waking world as he continued to walk forward.

Elio felt static going forward and walked back. "Okay, I am going to have to actually figure this one..."

As he walked back to the chamber he heard three of the voices speaking about how long Elio has been in the coma. _"Wait four days?... Did not feel long."_

As Elio decided to sit and wait, he listened in to a rougher looking voice. _"That Mew was the one who knocked the kid out? What was done to it... Be specific kid!... Wait, Cipher injected that Jellyfish's venom into that Mew? That is just stupid and crazy!"_

Elio recognized the voice. _"Nice of Guzma to come visit me."_

The voice continued to ask. _"You think you can actually help this thing?... Nah! Not that! I meant when it took the kid over, what did it try to do... It tried to what... It tried to kill itself?! That Mew is going to have problems_ _ **long**_ _after it has all that crap out of him, you realize that?"_

Elio petted the Mew as it began to cry. "Makes you feel better, a Leafeon Lillie has by the name of Cain had problems as well so you would not be the only one."

Elio hugged the Mew as he saw a large creature with an aura approach. _"Goliosopod?"_

Vs Totem Goliosopod, its Attack has increased.

Elio signaled the Mew to go wait as he sends the Mimikyu out. "LOST LETS KICK THIS GOLISOPOD'S ABDOMEN!" The Mimikyu was intimidated by the Goliosopods first impression and was knocked out of her disguise.

Elio shouted. "LOST USE WILLO WISP!"

The Mimikyu burned the Goliosopod with a willo wisp from under her cloak, Elio shouted another order. "LOST HIT THAT GOLIOSOPOD WITH A SHADOW CLAW!"

The Goliospod was knocked back and retreated to call a white fur insect known as Larvesta. Elio saw it as his opportunity. "LOST USE SWORDS DANCE!"

The Larvesta charged the Mimikyu to increase its speed as the Mimikyu danced in vigor, Elio ordered again. "LONG AS YOU DON'T GET A BURN LOST. SHADOW CLAW!"

The Larvesta was knocked into the darkness as the Goliosopod crashed back into the fight to sucker punch the Mimikyu; because of the burn, the damage was minimal.

Elio shouted louder. "LOST FINISH THAT GOLIOSOPOD OFF WITH PLAY ROUGH!" The Mimikyu rushed toward the Goliosopod, she swiped on each of the limbs before she swatted the Golisopod in the head, sending it barreling back toward the ground.

Elio hugged the Mimikyu in triumphant as he heard another voice. _"Sorry about that, took me a while to find this old machine. Had to test it to see if it work."_ Elio recognized the voice as Burnet as he sat and listened. "Okay, break before we go deeper in!"


	50. Act 3 Chapter 8 Climbing The Tree

In the waking world, Burnet arrived in the room with an old machine. "I had to to see if the Dream Rader still works, now hook this here and..."

A screen is shown with several images; one of an island with a tree slowly being engulfed in shadow, images vary from relatively peaceful to distorted almost glitch liked imagery, Lillie found one that has Elio and a Mimikyu fighting a large totem boosted Goliosopod.

The Mimikyu in the waking world jumped up as she heard Elio say. "Good work Lost. Okay Isaac, lets keep going."

Guzma laughed at image. "Ha! Yeah, he heard me alright."

Lillie recognized the pink feline. _"Mew?"_

Guzma looked at the image of Elio hugging both Mew and Mimikyu. "He is seriously working with that Mew? That thing was the reason he is in this mess and he treating it like nothing happened. Hey kid, this the first time he got hurt by one of these shadow pokemon?"

Lillie took her focus from the screen as she turned around to let out a Leafeon. "This is Cain, the first shadow pokemon we encountered... he caught Elio off guard when he was trying to pr..."

Guzma looked back at the screen, too bored to want to hear the details. "Okay... that make sense."

Burnet looked over at the screen and brain waves, she noticed something stranger than the Mew. Elio and the two pokemon left one chamber, the screen went static as the Goliosopod disappeared.

Burnet asked. "Lillie, you said the Mew has Elio in a psychic link and is the reason that he is in this coma?"

Lillie nodded as she watched the team on the screen progress deeper in. "Yes."

Burnet thought it for a moment. "This explained why the dream world is... distorted. The Mew we see on the screen seem to be the dormant remains of its mind before it was turned into a shadow pokemon. This and the shadow Mew are both the same and two different entities."

The group tried to make sense over what was said as Burnet continued. "The Mew we see now is trying to help Elio wake up so he can help it. The shadow Mew is trying to keep Elio in the dream long enough for it to reestablish control over his mind. The only good thing about this is that the shadow Mew's mind is... broken, meaning that as long as Elio does not give it the power, he should wake up relatively fine."

Lillie looked at the distorted purple images moving sporadically, the writings composed of dark words and the image of shadows. "This is the shadow Mews doing?"

Burnet nodded as she read a note that came out. "Okay here is what the fuel is. The Mew's move set composed of psychic, flamethrower, knock off and dark pulse. The last one being where the fuel comes from."

Kukui was about to explain what dark pulse is until Guzma interrupted as an act of spite. "Dark pulse... that move that ... _crap._ "

Kukui responded back to the Guzma in a smirk. "I thought you knew of that move since your Honchkrow has that in its move set some times."

Guzma yelled back. "I know! Its a move that is powered by bad thoughts. That Mew was so nuts it tried to kill itself, why... never mind, those lunatics knew of that problem and probably probed it to not blow itself up on the first chance."

Lillie looked at the screen and thought of what Guzma was speculating. "When the Mew forced a mind link... it did that as a way to escape Ardos's control over it?"

Guzma laughed. "If you even call that control. That Mew found someone more than willing to give it freedom then made him its new master after giving that Ardos chump a piece of its mind it tried just that."

The screen altered to Elio walking down a hallway burning in flames and ashes, Guzma's bored expression changed to a startled one. "Okay... this is something new? The Mews doing?"

Lillie took a deep breath. "No... Elio always had the desire for the heat of battle. Most of the things he fought in this coma **are** from his own mind."

Guzma nodded. "Right. He had a thing for fire types anyways. God damn moth helped prove that!"

On the screen Elio and the two pokemon walked past a fogged door to find a bonfire and a Larveseta. Elio approached the bonfire, a large Volcarona flew into the room. Guzma calmly excused himself to the three people in the room. "I will be outside banging my head against a wall!"

Vs Totem Volcarona its special attack has increased.

The Volcarona burst a Totem Aura as it glowed. Elio pointed at the Mimikyu. "ALRIGHT LOST! LETS BURN THIS FLAME OUT! USE SWORDS DANCE TO BOOST UP THEN SHADOW CLAW!"

The Mimikyu danced as the Volcarona performed a quiver dance dance to increase its special attack, special defense and speed. The Volcarona emitted a strong heat wave in an attempt to burn the Mimikyu. The Mimikyu's disguise plopped before a claw emerged from underneath her cloak to rake through the Volcarona.

The image distorted to a humanoid with the same fiery wings of Volcarona, the figure itself has flames glowing from every orifice in its body. " _Ye who seek to the flame... prove thyself worthy._ "

The figure crushed a white stone, summoning an electrical lion known as Luxray.

It intimidated the Mimikyu out of some of its vigor before Elio shouted. "Lost, again and don't stop till it is down!"

Mimikyu clawed at the Luxray before she was countered with a wild charge, another shadow claw knocked the Luxray back toward the figure, fading in white ashes. The figure summoned an Alolan Muk.

Elio shouted again. "LOST USE PLAY ROUGH, KEEP AT IT TILL THE MUK IS DOWN!" The Mimikyu punched her wooden tail into the Muk before being crunched with its hazardous fangs. Mimikyu prepared to play rough again before the Muk sneaked behind her from the shadows in an attempt to sucker punch her. The Mimikyu rolled and repeatedly attacked the Muk's flank before slamming it to the wall for a K.O, fading like the Luxray.

The figure sent out a strange creature to Elio, it looked like Araquanid except the watery bubblers have orange flames in place.

Elio blinked. "Okay that is weird, Lost switched out for Isaac." The Mimikyu switched positions with Mew before the Araquanid lunged to use bug bite for super effective damage.

Elio found it more suspicious as he ordered the Mew. "Isaac... USE KNOCK OFF!"

The Mew looked in confusion as it swatted something off the Araquanid, it looked like a piece of ember that faded to ashes.

What was a fiery Araquanid started to form watery bubbles and spewed water at the bone fire in protest.

The figure shouted toward the Araquanid. "You fool, do you want to darkness to come?!"

Elio laughed at he figure. "The flame has to die sooner or later." The figure drew out a fiery sword in an attempt to lunge at the Araquanid.

Elio gritted his teeth in shock and shouted. "Isaac, knock that sword off of him before he hurts that Araquanid!"

The sword was swatted out of the figure as it was pushed back by the Araquanid's liquidation.

Elio shouted. "Okay Quenclag back up, let me finish this fight. Then you can come along."

Elio posed for the Mew to use its finishing move. "GENESIS SUPER NOVA!"

The flaming figure got up to find a double helix forming into a blast; it attempted to dodge to no avail as the ball homed in and blasted into the figure. The figure began to crumble in ashes as it was slammed across the wall.

Elio looked at the dying flame to find the Larvesta still there, shivering and wet as he whispered to it. "Hey little guy... you want to come with Quenclag and me?"

Elio looked back to find the Araquanid disappeared. "Okay not Quenclag."

The Larvesta approached the Mimikyu who was eating sitrus berries, both became fast friends as they saw the flame die. Elio shrugged as the Larvesta and Mimikyu were worried about the fire going out. "Don't worry about it you two. One flame dies, another would rise even stronger."

Elio picked up the Larvesta and left the flame. "I'll call you Embey."

* * *

In the waking world.

Lillie looked at the screen to see the bonfire go out in shock as the imagery grew much darker. Unlike the distorted imagery of of the Mew, it looked much more like a natural darkness; unfathomable, oppressing, primal. Lillie tried to figure out what the imagery meant. "What... what just happened?"

Burnet saw some notes coming out and frowned in anticipation. "He choose to walk the dark... in other words. He is going to be facing much more hostile creatures in the dream. He has to do this anyways to wake up."

Lillie stared at Burnet as the sun started to set. "You saying that if he let it stay aflame, the imagery would get worse?" Burnet nodded to Lillie. "And if he let it die it will come sooner. Most of what he faced are manifestations of his own thoughts. That Goliosopod and Volcarona, the types of pokemon he enjoys battling; one of the things he fought before I was able to bring this machine was something he feared."

Lillie frowned at the screen as her Leafeon stared with her. "If he has a reason to hide what he feels, it is because people are watching. The only thing he really hid during our time on Orre is what he really felt about all the pokemon Cipher..."

Lillie took a deep breath. "Just hope Elio likes what he is about to see."

Later in the night; Kukui and Burnet went home while Elios mother arrived to watch how her sons journey into the dream was progressing. It has been rather an uneventful night save for the creatures of the dream representing one major mindset Elio believed in. The difficulties life has and having to find ways to overcome them. With only a Mew, Mimikyu and a Larvesta on his side, the creatures of the dream have on multiple occasions knocked his team out and forced him to the few safe zones on the path way. Lillie looked up what type of memory it was and discovered that the hat she bought for Elio in Orre was related to a brutally difficult game.

The Audino wrote down two words as it saw Elio fall. _"You died!"_

Lillie cringed in mental pain as she watched a video of a knight repeatedly killed by a goat like creature holding two machetes, she asked herself. "Why does someone play this game if it only brings pa..."

Elio's mother recognized the music as she saw the dream radar. "This one is my fault. I am a gamer and ever since he was little I let him play some of the games I have. He also became a gamer when I saw him burn his entire allowance on a collection. That habit reached its conclusion around three years ago, when he saw me play this game and wanted to play it. I helped him set up a character, told him everything he needed to know about the difficulty AND if the game became too hard for him I get him this bullet hell rpg game he knew about."

Lillie was startled at Elio's mother as she continued. "Long as Elio did not mindlessly kill everyone, it would have been a difficult but fun time. Instead he kept playing **this** for three months... from the Asylum all the way to confronting the Father of the Ab..."

Lillie looked over to another video, a knight fighting what looks like a crippled swordsman.

Elio's mother looked at the dreamscape he was in, her eyes widen at what the place resembled. "Uh oh!"

The group heard a loud roar as they saw Elio fight a crippled looking Lucario that was going mad. "EMBEY USE FLARE BLITS ON THAT LUCAR... SCRATCH THAT; MOVE!" Elio and the Larvesta dodge out of the way of a rampaging Lucario that was moments away from mega evolving. The Larvesta flare blitz itself into the Lucario mid mega evolution and knocked it out.

Elio's mother sighed at bad memories. "He struggled on a level like this for a whole weekend but the boss getting to the level was more of a lore character but it is a fast pace fight though and you are better off moving when the boss moves."

Lillie saw Elio hold the Larvesta out and cheered over the vanquished foe. "He had a similar experience when he fought Totem Wishiwashi. He kept loosing to that pokemon over and over shouting about an Alomomola." Elio's mother smiled at Lillie. "And he found a way to defeat it anyways! He did call home about that one. Took him a whole day with the pokemon he had with him... now he is descending into the Abyss." Hau walked in with food, he noticed the dream radar reacted to Elio using a Z move on a strange red looking Mismagius that was hurling shadow balls. "What about an Abyss?" The two ladies looked at each other when Elio dropped down an elevator. "He blocked the worse out, he is skipping strait to big one!"

Elio descended down the elevator, he had his pokemon healed up after a gauntlet of annoying enemies. "Alright, this is our spawn point so any difficulty we have past this fo..." Elio approached the fog door, a fire lit up by his side and a massive hand reached out to grab the party. They were thrashed wildly and dragged in. Elio and his pokemon awoke to find a large Slaking, with dark fur, and spike like growths on its back. The fight began and Elio was quickly defeated by the one command strategy he had enforced on his pokemon from the day he started as a trainer, all the way to the recent events on Orre. Being fast to act and being aggressive when the enemy reacts.

The four in the waking world watched Elio lose to the Slaking before being swatted into a bottomless pit, Guzma entered to room with stitches on his forehead to find Elio muttering. "Damn it!"

He and his pokemon emerged from the bonfire. Guzma looked on as he saw Elio yanked into a fogged door again by the massive hand. "What the hell is he.." The Slaking swatted at the Mimikyu and was countered by a burning willo wisp. Despite having used a move the previous turn, the Slaking roared as it continued to beat down on Mimikyu.

Guzma watched and asked in a grin. "Okay anyone tell me what this is because I like what I am seeing!"

Hau and Lillie glared at Guzma, Elios mother took a deep breath. "He is fighting a boss... I think this one is suppose to be made from a memory of one having the title; Father of The Abyss."

Guzma raised an eye brow at the title. "What?"

Elio's mother answered back. "Only thing you need to know is that he is aggressive, fast and unrelenting in a game infamous for having you die repeatably."

The Audino wrote down a sentence. _"Only cure for this is to get good at the game or quit, kid is not going to quit,"_

Lillie looked at Elio's mother in questioning. "How long did it took for him to beat this boss?"

Elio's mother laughed. "A whole week of attempts, good news though, it look like he is making progress on this one a..."

Elio was down to his last pokemon, the Slaking blew out a stream of darkness, Elio found himself at the bonfire only to be yanked in yet again.

Elio's mother was impressed as she approached her sleeping son. " _Not bad for a second attempt_. Elio, do what you did last time but save that Mew for last and if that Larvesta can heal itself do that instead of just attacking. Have to stay in the fight longer to win!"

Elio's mother shrugged as the others watched, Lillie sighed in frustration. "A Slaking without Truant is a difficult enemy to face as it is."

Elio saw the Slaking glare at him yet again. "LOST USE WILLO WISP!"

The Slaking swatted at the Mimikyu as she countered with a willo wisp.

Elio shouted. "LOST USE PLAY ROUGH!" The Mimikyu took the order it and repeatedly attacked the Slaking, lowering its physical attack.

Elio ordered. "OKAY LOST BACK AWAY UNTI..."

The Mimikyu ran past Elio as the Slaking prepared to lunge, Elio cringed in panic. "OKAY I AM BACKING AWAY!"

Elio and the Mimikyu ran together as the Slaking kept trying to attack them until he was at the end of his combo. The Mimikyu rushed toward the Slaking again to play rough with until she was swatted back by a shadowy claw. The Mimikyu rolled and attacked until the Slaking leaped into the air to crush her for a K.O.

Elio sighed as he prepared to switch. "Lost you did good. Embey open up with a flare blitz, then roll back and use Morning Sun!"

The Slaking was annoyed by the Larvesta's flare blitz and attempted to attack. When the Larvesta rolled he used the power of the sun to heal himself as Slaking attacked again again. Elio was prepared to run to the Larvesta. "EMBEY LETS KEEP ROLLING AND DODGGING. THEN WE CAN SWITCH AGAIN IN STYLE."

The Slaking was charged yet again, it proceeded to swat a tide of darkness. Elio grabbed the Larvesta and rolled toward the Slakings side. Elio found an opportunity and tossed the Larvesta at the Slaking. "EMBEY USE U TURN!"

The Slaking was pelted in the head by the Larvesta as the Mew flew in its place, Elio grinned in confidence. "Isaac! Since this specific Slaking is part dark type, a Z move is not going to bail us out. So just focus on flamethrower and dodge when he swings. This means get within arms reach, so wait until it gives an opening!"

The Mew rushed toward the Slaking as it closed his hand and shot bullets of darkness at the Mew from all sides. The Mew flew under them and shot a flamethrower, the Slaking roared in pain and tried to punch to Mew, it missed as the Mew dodged. It raised its hand to the air and called dark rain down to knock both Elio and the Mew out. Both slide underneath and the Mew shot again; the Slaking slammed the Mew to the ground with his hand as it found an opening.

The Mew floating up dazed as Elio gave one more order. "OKAY ISAAC HE LOOKS INJURED ENOUGH DODGE ITS NEXT ATTACK AND BU...ZZT!"

The dream radar went static, the people in the room heard a distorted screech and a voice hissed in Lillies head. " _Mi...ne!"_

Lillie recognized the shadow Mew's screech and searched the machinery to see what was wrong. The brain waves looked normal and Elio grinned in his sleep. Guzma was looking at the screen and shouted in frustration. "Oh come on I wanted to see the good part!"

Elio's mother took a deep breath when she saw her son grin. "Don't worry he beaten him. He makes that smile when ever he beats a boss that would give him trouble."

Guzma looked at the mother confused. "You battle at all? Because that kid seem to take a lot from you!"

Elios mother giggled as she dismissed it. "I have made a name for myself over the years, one my titles involved how well I am with my Meowth!"

* * *

In the dream world.

Elio cheered as he healed up the three pokemon. He noticed the Slaking still moved as it reverted back to a far less corrupted form. It was in pain from the burn, Elio took a deep breath of frustration as he handed over a bunch of berries to treat the Slaking of its wounds and burns.

He asked the Slaking. "You want to join this team, we need a power house and you are our best option. You might have Trua..."

Elio was about to finish the question when he heard Lillie whisper. _"Wake up soon please!"_

The Slaking looked around in an attempt to discover where the voice came from, Elio raised his finger to the dark ceiling and smiled. "That voice right there was the reason I walked into this hell and did not give up no matter how quickly you beaten me. If you want to join, mind if I call you Manny?" The Slaking grinned as it offered to carry the team of three up the tree.

The Slaking carried Elio, Mew, Mimikyu and Larvesta up in the tree for what felt like eternity. They found themselves in a rocky hall way filled with odd glass like formation's. The Slaking lead the way until the group found a strange floating creature; a Nihilego holding a balloon. Elio stopped the Slaking from attacking. "Relax, I kind of know this one... Krell?"

The Nihilego approached Elio, but not too close and kept a fair distance. Elio nodded toward the Mew in a frown. "Bad enough that Cipher turned you into a weapon Isaac, but injecting you with this things venom while kn..."

The room distorted as the Mew was reverting back into a shadow pokemon, its eyes looked black with yellow pupils as it hissed.

Elio shouted in defense of the Nihilego. "Isaac it is not even this things fault!" The Mew twitched back toward him.

Words distorted around the cave as the Nihilego backed away shivering. _"Who!? You know! The witch caused all this! Burn her at the stake!"_ Elio took a deep breath. _"And if Lillie saw this..."_

The Nihilego floated toward a corner and cowered as two familiar voices were heard. _"Mother? What are you doing here?!"_

Elio's eyes widen as he realized what was happening in the waking world. "Isaac... please calm down what is happening out side shou..."

The distortions did not calm down as the area started to go static. The older voice answered. _"You were here for nearly a week and no one has told me anything, save for Gladion leaving to visit this hospital once a day. I know that once you two fought that Mew... nearly everything started to collapse."_

Elio sighed in worry. _"Right... she got herself dragged into that part of the fight when you ported us down into the labs. Now I have the pleasant image of her being in the same room as..."_

The static began to get worse as the voices continued. _"Mother, what happened after we were teleported out of the Aether Labs is none of your business. I did call that something bad had happened and I would be very busy."_

The older voice responded a firm tone. _"Yes you did. Still even in comparison to the last shadow pokemon I seen, the Mew's behavior was... disturbing. What have they done to that Mew?"_ Elio kept himself between the Mew and the Nihilego as he prepared to listen.

* * *

In the waking world.

A day has past since the Dream Radar went static, most had went home for the night baring Lillie and she had a surprise visit from Lusamine who was asking questions about the Mew she was better off not knowing. Lillie told Lusamine that the Mew was among the XD class shadow pokemon and was driven to complete insanity.

Lusamine nodded as she continued. "Yes you told me about those, for what was an empty shell it acted far too chaotic. I ask again, what have they done to that Mew?"

Lillie was hesitate to answer. "They... forced it into a endless state of Hyper Mode."

Lusamine placed her fingers over her forehead in frustration that Lillie was being very vague. "Hyper mode?! That is one reason why the Mew mind was gone. Being a powerful psychic type...

Lillie tried to hide her tears as she interrupted. "It tried to use Elio as a means to escape it all."

Lusamine took a deep breath. "What do mean by escap..."

Lusamine's eyes widen as she realized what happened. "It took that boy's mind over when you were about to capture it, did it?!"

Lillie nodded back "Something called a psychic link... it was not even a minute long and I saw Elio break."

Lusamine at the master by Elios side, tried to think about what to say and smiled back in what would have been a gentle smile. "You two still did a good job in capturing it before it got wor..."

Lillie shouted out in tears wanting her mother to stop. "It was about to have Elio order it to use a shadow explosion! Mother, you know what that move **does!** "

Lusamine froze at what she heard, Lillie spoke loudly no longer in the mood to continue the conversation. "I know you are trying to make me feel better... but I think it is best if you just leave."

* * *

In the dream world.

Things were much more chaotic as distorted words scattered across the room. In place of the Mew were three strange looking amalgamation's of Tentacruel, Ariados and Beheeyem; the Mimikyu and Larvesta were under their control.

Elio saw himself in a corner with only the Slaking and Nihilego to protect him. " _DAMN IT ISAAC!_ KRELL SHOOT THE ONE IN THE BACK WITH POWER GEM! MANNY SHADOW CLAW THE ONE ON THE LEFT!" The Slaking had difficulty breaking through the mental power of the strange creature as he clawed one of the three down. The Nihilego shot at the one in the back for rather significant damage as the other two try to establish control over the Slaking.

Elio shouted. "MANNY HOLD!"

The distorted words spread and he heard voices. _"What do you mean she improved!? Guilty! Put her down!"_

Elio took a deep breath as he tried to reason with the Mew. "Isaac, Cipher would have hurt you regardless if Ultra Wormholes were discovered or not. From the voices in the waking world are telling me; I know Lusamine is not trying to talk down on Lillie this time, she is not trying to attack her this time **or** is trying to do something to keep me from waking up. Now are you going to calm the hell down or are you going to keep impersonating Krell. Your scaring her."

The Slaking struggled as he awaited the next order, Elio noticed. "You are done lofting? SHADOW CLAW THE ONE IN THE MIDDLE! KRELL FINISH THE LAST ONE!" The Slaking clawed the next creature down as the Nihilego shot final one out. The three distorted back into a Mew, with the Mimikyu and Larvesta falling unconscious.

Elio went over to the hissing Mew. "It is going to take a **long** time before Lusamine even comes close to make up for the things she has done... don't think I don't know this!"

The Mew had a seizure and screeched before it teleported away, leaving Elio alone to shout. "Damn it! Hey Krell, you want to come with us? Subconscious is a puzzling thing sometimes as to why you were here."

The Nihilego hovered where it was for a moment in consideration and shook in refusal.

Elio frowned in disappointment. "I take that as a no?"

The Nihilego pointed at the two unconscious pokemon and prepared to leave through an opened up Ultra Wormhole.

Elio smiled as he waved goodbye. "Thanks for the help Krell, I know it stinks for you, compared to the other Ultra Beasts I have to keep safe... I can't even really touch you, I hope you understand why."

The Nihilego turned around like it forgot something and gave Elio a photo. It pointed toward the cavern and up the ceiling like a child would in giving directions; took its balloon and left for the wormhole, leaving Elio to see what the photo was. A photo of him, Lillie and Hau when his adventures in Alola began.


	51. Act 3 Chapter 9 Waking Up!

Elio and the remaining three went down the hall, they found two stairways. One leading up, the other leading down. The photo glowed as Elio took the stairway up. He found himself in a moon lit room. The Mimikyu and the Larvesta woke up being carried by the Slaking before they looked around to try and find the Mew.

Elio sighed as he spoke to the pokemon. "Isaac and I had a disagreement, he got mad and warped into some strange wormhole letting three... things out. Manny and ironically enough a Nihilego helped knock the three out. For now we are going to have to continue on without him until we can find him."

Elio pondered what was going on until they found in the center a strange duo. It is himself, guarding a Mew. The Mew itself was in a fetal position, crying. The image of himself was crying with it, Elio had no intention of battle the two. "Lost, Embey, Manny. I think we need to sneak."

Elio saw no doorway and took a deep breath. "Alright you three... be on standby and do not attack unless ordered." The three stared at the duo, the Mimikyu glowed as a psychic blast made her disguise plop.

The blast came from the Mew; Elio stared in determination. " _So this is another boss fight._ LOST USE SHADOW CLAW ON THAT MEW!"

The Mimikyu swiped at the Mew, the boy in the center rushed in front of the Mimikyu to take the blow.

Elio felt something clawed on his chest. "Ow... Alright lets see what else we can do besides..." The Mew stopped crying as it rose from the ground, sunlight glowed above it as it charged a solar beam at the group.

Elio shouted. "Crap move!"

As the Larvesta was hardly damaged, the Slaking took Elio and leaped at the other side of the room.

The Mimikyu rushed past the beam awaiting for Elio's next order. "Okay then... Lost use play rough!" The Mimikyu rushed toward the Mew to hit it with its wooden tail, the boy guarded the Mew to take the repeated blows. Elio felt like he was being pummeled with a stick.

The Mew glared at the group as the boy rushed toward Elio. He punched Elio in the face. In retaliation Elio punched his doppelganger back, the Mew shot at the group in dazzling gleam. Elio had one idea of how to fight the Mew "Okay then. LOST USE SHADOW CLAW ON THAT MEW! BUT THIS TIME GO AROUND … me." The Mimikyu nodded at what her trainer meant and zoomed underneath the double ganger, It swiped its claw underneath the Mew, causing it to yell in pain. The doppelganger distorted as it tried to scream something, Elio did not hear the words but the mouth was shouting. _"Leave him alone!"_ It punched him in the stomach.

"Of course, aiming at the Mew is a horrible idea no matter where. LOST FOCUS THAT SHADOW CLAW ON ME!" The Mimikyu looked in confusion as Elio explained. "You know the one I am talking about."

The Mimikyu clawed into the doppelganger, the Mew let loose a pulse of bad thoughts as it saw the boy was directly attacked. The room distorted with Elio appearing as a black shade and the Mew being replaced with a crying. " _Lillie? Ah screw it, she hates it when I do this._ "

Elio stood still as the doppelganger continued to beat on him. It continued before Lillie held the doppelganger back, both held onto each other as they mourned over something.

Elio thought to himself. " _Every time I let my anger get the best of me... this always happens._ "

The boy and girl fade into rain, Elio looked normal for someone who just got the snot beaten out of him and investigated to find a strange silver feather. Both the silver wing and photo glowed into one as a faint light glimmered.

* * *

In the waking world. 

Lillie was able to convince her mother to leave after having to explain that the Mew tried to kill everyone, itself included. The following night was a long and lonely one as only Hau and Elio's mother visited to spend the night and all three had worry about what was going on since they had no way of making sure when Elio was going to wake up.

The morning came. Hau and Elio's mother left to go get breakfast, leaving Lillie to monitor Elio. She woke up to find the static on the screen faded, showing a peaceful image. What was dark shined in the morning, even after Lillie closed the blindfolds. She saw Elio at the top of the tree, missing from his group was the Mew and in its place was a Slaking. Confronting Elio was one last obstacle, herself.

Elio came through to find a single empty room with a doorway out and what look like a small shrine dedicated to a bird like pokemon of the Seas. Elio sighed in memories. _"I had a shrine like this back in Kanto..."_

He seen no sign of the Mew save for the previous battle and walked outside. He seen the morning sun shine as he found himself at the top of the strange tree. In front of him were two thrones and a blonde green eyed girl with a pony tail. "Lillie?"

Lillie raised her hand as she pointed three fingers signaling a single battle format. Elio grinned as he signaled his remaining three. "Okay Manny, you fight first."

The Slaking stepped forward to confront the first pokemon he faced. A Golurk crashed on the field, it showed itself taller than the Slaking as Elio shouted the first order. "MANNY USE SHADOW CLAW!" The Slaking hand glowed in purple claws and clawed into the Golurk, it still stood as it did a high horse power kick into the Slaking. The Slaking yawned as it took another high horse powered kick for a knock out.

Elio shrugged. "To be fair Manny, truant is the greatest flaw of a Slaking. LOST COME OUT AND USE A SHADOW CLAW OF YOUR OWN ON ONUA!"

The Mimikyu swiped at the Golurk for a K.O as Lillie sent out the next pokemon from behind the throne; an Eevee.

Lillie posed herself to the letter Z as the Eevee was imbued with an. "EXTREME EVOBOOST!"

Elio shouted at the Mimikyu. "USE PLAY ROUGH TO STOP CAIN!"

The Mimikyu leaped at the Eevee to try and beat him down, the Eevee used baton pass to pass the boost to the next member. A Pikachu with a light ball leaped into battle. Elio shouted as he recognized the Pikachu. "LOST USE SHADOW CLAW ON SHOCKUMS!"

The Mimikyu swiped at the Pikachu, a static jolt was felt as the Mimikyu was paralyzed. The Pikachu repaid in kind with a light orb Evoboosted thunderbolt. The disguise plopped as the Mimikyu was unable to move.

Elio refused to give up and ordered. "LOST FINISH IT WITH PLAY ROUGH!" The Mimikyu tried to move, but her nerves refuse to move. The Pikachu finished it off with another thunderbolt as Elio resigned to sending out his last pokemon. "Embey it is time we try to go down in..."

Elio turned around to find a Shadow Mew had teleported to his side, ready to let loose a dark pulse.

Elio shook his head as he shouted to the Mew. " _Isaac?_ Isaac stop! This dream is over... we can finally wake up."

The Mew channeled a void to prepare its attack anyways.

Elio shouted loudly toward the Mew. "Isaac if I am not awake we won't be able to save you!"

Elio looked over to find Lillie petting the Larvesta instead of ordering the Pikachu to finish it off and smiled in defeat. "Embey this fight is pretty much over... game over Lillie you won."

Lillie smiled back and gave a small bow much to the Mew's frustration; it screeched as static began to take it, slowly faded into the void.

Despite Lillie winning, she approached him with an angry tearful look. _"Elio stop fooling around and wake up!"_

The vision faded, Elio woke to Lillie approaching him, her lips puckered up as she tried one last ditch effort to wake him up. "Li... Lillie I am awake alrea..."

Lillie looked him in the eyes to form tears as she went closer to kiss him anyway. Elio looked back at Lillie and closed his eyes to return it.

It felt forever has gone by before Rotom Dex ruined the moment by shouting out. "BZZT! Boss we still have some shadow pokemon to..."

Elio pressed the Rotom Dex's mute button and calmly ordered. "Dex... I just got up... Let me catch my breath before..."

Elio was lecturing the Dex, his Mimikyu leaped at his lap to greet her trainer.

It took over an hour for the nursing staff to get Elio ready to actually leave the hospital.

During the time he asked Lillie. "How long have I been out... and how long have you been watching over me?"

Lillie sighed in relief. "A week. Hau and your mother have been out time to time to get supplies. But I have not left this hospital."

Elio took a deep breath. "Thank you for watching over me what has happened while I was out?"

Lillie tried to recall what happened when Elio was sent to the hospital. "Wes, Rui and Michael stayed long enough till they were sure you would be alright. They went to partake in the Island trials. Eldes... departed for the Battle Tree."

Elio took a deep breath. "He is not taking this well. I give him a couple months to settle in before I go visit him."

Lillie wanted to change the subject and continued. "Aside from us, my brother visited you when he can."

Elio smiled sweetly. "I heard him while I was in coma land. After seeing his Tyranitar it would suck if I was unable to battle him again, anyone else visited me?"

Lillie nodded back. "Kukui and Burnet visited. She gave me this dream radar to try and monitor what was happening."

Elio blushed. "You been watching me dream... when?"

Lillie giggled. "When you got into the tree... did you do anything during your trip to..."

Elio interrupted that question. "Anyone else?"

Lillie recalled more. "Some of the trial captains had to get ready for the three trainers, few of them visited. Plumeria visited you as well as Mr Guzma." Elio smiled. "That is awfully nice of them... and the shadow pokemon we captured?"

Lillie stared disturbed at the master ball containing the Mew. "Save for that one, they are all being transported to Orre's P.C system."

Elio grabbed the master ball and whispered. "Hang on a little longer Isaac, please."

Lillie questioned Elio. "Even after what that thing did to you. You still want to save it?"

Elio eyes began to water as he answered. "Cipher drove Isaac into that monster; I seen what they done to him, I felt everything that he felt." Elio remembered the things spoken about while he was asleep, including what the Mew tried to do, what he tried to do. He failed to hold back his tears as Lillie embraced him. Elio began to cry loudly. "Lillie, I am sorry!"

Lillie interrupted Elio as she began to cry with him. "It's okay, we will still help him."

The two cried for what felt like an hour before Hau and Elio's mother arrived. "Elio, Lillie, what happened?"

Hau rushed over to see the duo barely being able to say anything. Elio's mother whispered to Hau. "Elio rarely breaks down like this."

The mother reached over to hug her son before he looked up bawling. "Ju... Just l... let me c.. cry for ...ten more minutes."

The Mimikyu noticed the two crying much more than expected and rushed to her trainers back pack to get the dusk ball containing a certain pokemon. Out of the first ball was a Hitmonchan, he looked around to find his master crying. Next ball she tossed over to a corner, letting out a Cofagrigus. Who knew he should not be in a hospital and went back in the ball.

The Mimikyu hissed. "Kyu." The Dex translated. "BZZT! Why does he have so many dusk balls? Okay this is the one. BZZT!"

Out of the third ball came the Banette, the Mimikyu pointed at the Banette. "Kyu!" The Dex translated. "BZZT! You make the boss and the fair lady feel better. I'll join once they calm down. BZZT!"

The Banette felt the emotions as it rushed over. "Nette." Dex translated "BZZT! I know this type of emotion... this is just nuts. BZZT!" It took minutes for Elio and Lillie to finally calm down.

Elio took a deep breath as he asked. "Alright I think I got that out of my system. Hau, Mom how have things been, besides my entire coma episode?"

Hau explained his adventure regarding a Ludicolo, Elio glared in response. "So you are telling me they stole a guys pokemon for some reason and turned it into a shadow pokemon out of spite and it is done to another frien... Still Hau that is actually pretty awesome. Care to show me it after I get out?"

Hau grinned. "There is a festival coming up in the next couple months. I want to show you then."

Elio's mother explained her time with the week; it was uneventful save for dealing with hospital bills and making sure both fronts are safe, nothing much. The mother said in confusion. "Other than a strange eyeless purple Snorlax attacking around a week ago. Most of the month has been uneventful; I still have Goro, Reptile, Leman, Outly and Meowth to keep me company. As well as the pokemon you wanted me to look after while you were away. They normally hang out with some of Lillies pokemon over at Kukui's."

Elio cringed at mention of some of his moms pokemon, aside from Meowth they were normally let out **only** if it was an emergency or if someone really wanted to battle her. "Okay which pokemon did you use to defend yourself from that thing?"

Elio's mother nodded. "None of them actually. H.P did a very good job at faking it out while Guppy, Samson and Gladiator fought it into submission."

Lillie smiled as she explained. "I noticed Mele and the others have not done a whole lot while we were away. Aside from helping the professor out with moves... they are normally relaxing. Speaking of whichwhat exactly are.."

Elio interrupted. "Goro is a Machamp that is on the brutal side, Reptile is a Kecleon with an unusual ability called Protean, Outly is an Electivire that likes to zap things. Leman is a Blastoise and among the friendlier of her pokemon... does not say much and Meowth you already know about."

Lillie tilted her head. "Why have I not seen them before?" Elio responded. "They are meant for emergencies and for good reason. They are not exactly friendly towards strangers... at all. There is one other pokemon she has that I don't even remember all that well other than its name; Otto."

Elio's mother hushed him. "We don't talk about that one... that Gengar did not come from a happy home and is overall just plan mean. Hau has brought break fast and we all missed you."

The group gave Elio a quick victory hug to begin the new day.

Soon as Lillie sent a message to Gladion about Elio's recovery they saw him rush in.

Elio and Lillie blinked for a moment at how fast it took for Gladion to get to hospital before he explained. "I was heading here anyways. Elio, I take you want a report about the last couple shadow pokemon Wes and I caught?"

Elio nodded as he let Gladion continue. "Aside from the thing you sent Wes out to get, he also captured a Sceptile. From this Parkas guy I captured an Excadrill and Garchomp. I also salvaged four of the corrupted key stones from these Admins."

Lillie asked her brother. "Setesh gave you one?"

Gladion raised an eyebrow. "Who?"

Lillie interrupted. "A man in blue and gold, wears a helmet."

Gladion looked away in a frown. "That guy, yes; As soon as I told him where I got the other two from he went over the edge and tossed me the stone. Saying that Ardos had doom the entire world that he wanted to conquer."

Elio wanted to continue. "Laughed mad about people being mo..."

Gladion glared at Elio, telling him to stop. "The other one I got from a guy named Parkas after he parted with it, another was charred but otherwise undamaged and the last one the mechanic was rather okay parting with it. I am having some people at Aether Paradise study these stones in hope of getting rid of the corruption."

Soon as Elio finished his masalada he smiled. "Least we can salvage one good thing, you all can finally get started on studying a key stone if this goes well. Where is the Garchomp and others?"

Gladion stared. "They are heading toward the Orre P.C. As oon as they are all done, I plan on getting the hard part out of the way for afterwards. Separating the ones who were stolen in the first place, the ones who were wild and can return. As well as the ones you two are keeping; you were still planning to see to the end of the shadow pokemon right?"

Elio put on a false smile as tears began to form tears. "Yes, please!"

Gladion saw Elio crying for the first time and shook his head. "Sorry for bringing that up."

Elio took a deep breath. "Its fine... I had my yearly break down this morni... it is morning right?"

Gladion pointed at the clock as he finished his report. "Check it yourself; Wes and I have our own plans for Orre during the final month. I want to finish Mount Battle, Wes planned to stay behind for another week before he comes to Orre."

Lillie helped finish the conversation. "We make our final preparation... a week sounds good?"

The following week has been the group letting the people on Alola know that they are not done yet with the shadow pokemon. Elio's mother knew that he was not going to get better until the Mew got better. At the pokemon league, the main stream of would be contenders have died down due that a national crisis nearly happened, until everything Cipher related has been wiped clean the would be challengers are not going to come.

Elio took a deep breath on receiving the information. "Both Mom and the boys at the League said I should focus on the current task... was my plan anyways." As for everyone else Elio talked to regarding his second trip to Orre, they supported the decision since Cipher is dead.

Lillie and Gladion had better luck as they explained why they were going back to Orre. Kukui and Burnet sighed in some relief knowing Lillie's second trip to Orre was going to be much safer in comparison to the previous.

During the siblings trip to Aether; Lillies talk with Lusamine was kept brief when the mother was busy trying to look after a Drowzee that was thrashing from everyone in a delirious haze. "Lillie... don't ruin the surprise. If you have unfinished business in Orre, no one is stopping you."

Gladion handed Wicke the four corrupted Key Stones. "If we can do something about these four, we can finally get started on this research project."

Wicke had the stones put away among a top priority. "At least something came out of this nightmare.

Gladion hugged Wicke before leaving to find Heidi; he gave the employee a simple letter that explained what was happening. "Wes has something planned and I want you in on it. I have two other employees still in Orre that are going to receive the same message. If you choose to accept this, let me know in two weeks."

Heidi read the letter out loud. "Orre Col..."

Gladion signaled Heide to not read it out loud; she continued as she spoke. "I got some pokemon for this one. I am to meet this Ru..."

The employee stopped herself as her boss nodded. "If Wes and Michael have gathered some people, they will let you know. Do you accept this?" Heide nodded and saluted.

Back at the port. Elio was discussing with Hau about a project he wanted to work on. "If you are talking about that small island seen between your house and the city... that is the only area Tapu Koko does not really care for. It is going to take a month to build something this big."

Elio nodded back to Hau. "The cost is already a quarter of what I have and it seemed too much out of the way for it to be a coincidence. As long as it is not a repeat of Po town or that abandoned shopping center and it can support a building like this... its condition would really depend on how I take care of it. Thank you for getting the final word that it is okay; I'll let the boys know that it is okay to get starte..."

As Lillie and Gladion landed at the port, Elio changed the subject to something else. "And that is why I don't like walking into janitor closets. Hau, you want to come with us?"

Hau refused. "No thank you. It seems to be that most of Orre is your business anyways. I'll try and surprise you with something when you get back though."

Elio shrugged as he asked the siblings. "You got everything ready on your ends? I heard Wes and Michael need some time to prepare before hand, so it is just going to be just us." Lillie and Gladion told him they were ready as they heard a boat horn.


	52. Act 3 Chapter 10 Invitation

"Toot, toot! We are now arriving at Gateon Port."

Elio and Lillie had a case of deja vu as they emerged from the cabins. Elio looked at the same old port as he checked to see if he has more than two pokemon. "Oh good, thought for a moment we were doing this al... never mind."

Gladion got out of his cabin to find his rival breathing heavily and was sitting him down on a chair. "Elio please don't have another episode like when we left Alola, you and Lillie are in the present. Our schedule is simple enough. Finish the batch we have in the chamber, place the last two XD shadow pokemon in along with the remaining shadow pokemon we still have left. Elio, Lillie, you two focus on finding something to do and organizing what you plan to keep. I'll do my part in this after Mount Battle."

The trio nodded at each other as the boat landed. Most of the towns people recognized Elio and Lillie as Orre's heroes and greeted them as such, other than that the port has not changed save for a navigator that defeated a loitering sailor.

Elio grinned widely as his deja vu faded. "Good news, we still have a means to transport all of us around Orre at the H.Q. Bad news Gladion... unless Lillie is going to let you drive you are stuck with me at the side cart."

Gladion's pupil's shrank at the thought before asking. "You let her drive a motorcycle this long?" Elio nodded as he tried to whisper. "Shot my chances at driving after the whole Team Snagem incident... in addition to making one too many bag jokes. I got to drive a boat though, managed to not crash."

The H.Q was an hour walk. Elio opened the door to greet everyone. "Were back guys!"

Elio had to deal with a lunging Whimscott as Lillie and Gladion walked over to the chamber.

Elio followed as he pulled the Whimscott off. "Wait up guys I want to see this done too!"

In the chamber, Lillie pressed the button to finish the shadow Guzzlord. It's corrupted form reverted back to what is still a menacing form of a large black creature with yellow teeth, a blue maw and blue eyes. For the Kami trio and Persian, Gladion had the door to their hearts opened so he would be able to place the latest batch in for Wes. Gladion specifically named the P.C box with all of Wes's snagged pokemon as "Wes's keep out!" He placed in the Tyrantrum, Malamar, Excadrill and the shadow Xurkitree into the chambers. Lillie placed in the Ampharos, Bisharp, Sceptile and Blaziken.

Elio walked into the chamber to place the final pokemon, Mew. The Mew itself was laid in the middle of the chamber, immobile. As Elio stared at the green light descended on the Mew as Lillie walked over to see how he was doing.

Elio asked. "Lillie... I know we have plans on sending most of these XD pokemon home... but can we keep Isaac around until he gets recovers from this?"

Lillie looked Elio in the eyes before she shook her head. "Elio... you know Isaac can never go back into the wild, not after all this. We are going to keep him though. For now let the machine do the rest."

As the trio left the chamber the Rotom Dex flashed an email. "BZZT! Boss I got a message from Eagun. BZZT! Elio, Lillie. I have something important to deliver. Meet me outside of the H.Q."

Elio's eyes widen at the message as Lillie explained to Gladion. "We have not seen or heard from Eagun in a while... he and a town of elderly people helped us with our first couple shadow pokemon."

Gladion looked away from the duo as he posed and let his Silvally out. "Let me known when you two's business are done with him. I'll unpack and find a room to crash." Elio waved back toward Gladion. "If you find Remmer and Swoops, tell them we are back." Lillie was hugging the Pidgeot as the Hypno was annoyed that his trainer did not see him. "Hypno!?" (Seriously boss?)

Outside they found Eagun standing outside with a Pikachu with a light ball. Eagun greeted the duo as he was regaining his breath. "Huff... it has been a while since I done this. I got a message from my grand daughter that the Orre Colosseum was about to reopen and you two are invited. First though, I would like to see you two prove yourselves. Care for a multi battle?"

The duo looked at each other and nodded.

Vs Mythic Trainer Eagun.

Eagun sent out the Pikachu and a Pachirisu.

Elio took a deep breath at what he saw. "Odon come out!"

Lillie took a dusk ball and shouted. "Onua show them your strength."

The Yanmega flew onto the field as the Golurk crashed in, Elio ordered. "ODON USE BUG BUZZ ON THAT PIKACHU!"

Lillie ordered. "Onua use high horse power on that Pachirisu!"

The Yanmega knocked the Pikachu out in high speeds as the Pachirisu nuzzled the Yanmega for paralysis; the Golurk knocked the Pachirisu out with a high horse powered kick. Eagun sent out an orange gerbil known as Dedenne and a flying squirrel known as Emolga.

Elio sighed at the Yanmega struggling to move. "Alright Odon, time to swap. MAKUTA LETS SHOW THEM HOW IT IS DONE!" The Emolga flung a light orb at the Golurk, paralyzing it. The Dedenne shot a thunder bolt at the Cofagrigus.

Lillie shouted. "Onua again on the Dedenne!" As the Dedenne was kicked out for a k.o, the Emolga was shot down by a critical hit from a shadow ball; it crashed on the ground for knocked out.

Eagun nodded at the two. "My apologies in advance, my grand daughter sent me this pokemon on her trip to Alola. It is a little special; come Raichu, come... Current!" Eagun tossed a Raichu and what looked like a friend ball, revealing a brown Alolan Raichu.

Elio grinned. _"Special indee.. oh crap they are going to blast us to kingdom come if we don't take them out!"_

The regional Raichu used surf to knock the Golurk out as the Alolan Raichu use rain dance; the Cofagrigus was still looking healthy. Lillie called the Golurk back as she tossed a pokeball. "Cain lets do this! Take that Raichu out with a leaf blade!" Lillie sent out her Leafeon and pointed at the none psychic Raichu, the Leafeon was hit with a psychic blast as he slashed at the regional Raichu with its leafy tail. Knocking it out with a critical hit.

The Alolan Raichu used thunder on the paralyzed Cofagrigus before Elio shouted out. "MAKUTA USE SHADOW BALL!" The Cofagrigus shot out a shadow ball before being knocked out by another thunder. Elio took a deep breath as he sent out his last pokemon. "MAC LETS FINISH THIS SHOW. FAKE OUT!" The Hitmonchan flinched the Alolan Raichu before it let loose a psychic blast, the regional Raichu used electric terrain; Lillie smiled as the battle reached its end. "CAIN FINISH IT OFF WITH RETURN!" The Leafeon channeled his affection toward Lillie into a strong tackle, the Alolan Raichu was slammed to the ground for a k.o.

Lillie asked Eagun as he was regaining his breath. "Who is your grand daughter anyways?"

Eagun answered. "An orange haired woman named Rui."

Elio smiled at the though. "Really nice of her to tell you about us... and giving you a shiny Alolan Raichu."

Eagun gave them a letter pin pointing the exact location of the Orre Colosseum and an explanation that some of the strongest trainers in the Orre region were gathering as they speak.

Lillie looked over to Elio in a smile. "We prepare for this tomorrow. Elio have Rotom Dex give us the location so we would not forget, then you go back and give Remmer an apology!" Elio blushed embarrassed. "He was in an obvious place wasn't he?" Lillie nodded silently.


	53. Act 3 Chapter 11 Orre Colosseum

The next three days have been rather busy for the group. Outside of seeing to the last of shadow pokemon being purified, Elio and Lillie had to rearranged their team to take on the Orre Colosseum.

Lillie left her Pidgeot at the H.Q and took her Gardevoir for a short training session at Mount Battle. "Swoops... you don't mind being here for a couple more weeks?"

The Pidgeot nodded as he flew to where the Whimscott and Cinccino were playing at and chirped.

The Dex translated "BZZT! I be over here when you get back. BZZT!"

During the training Lillie had her Gardevoir learn the move moonblast in place of Calm mind and gave her a choice scarf, gave her Leafeon a cold blue berry known as a Yache berry, "Cain, don't eat it just yet. Use it at the Colosseum for when you are about to get hit by an ice move." gave her Hydreigon a life orb, gave her Golurk a choice band, taught her Raichu focus blast and left her Audino unchanged. Elio gave his Incineroar an assault vest, his Dodrio a Z crystal, his Hitmonchan a life orb, his Cofagrigus left overs, his Yanmega a choice specs and left the Banette unchanged.

During their three day's training, they helped transport Gladion by transporting him across Orre.

Lillie asked why, her brother answered. "I want to personally request a status report from Haley. Otherwise I only need a ride to Mount Battle during your... match."

On the third morning, Elio once again felt Lillie right behind him on the bed and thought. " _Gladion is going to kill me if he see's this. Eh, I am on to his littl..."_

The Dex signaled an alarm to interrupt Elio's thought. "BZZT! A BATCH OF POKEMON ARE..."

Lillie woke up to the Elio trying to press a mute button on a blaring Rotom. "Knock it off boys! We have a big day ahead of us." The duo done what was a daily routine; Get up, get dressed, have breakfast, open the door to the shadow pokemons heart, etc

They found Gladion getting ready for his trip to Mount Battle. Lillie was worried that she was going to let him take on the Mount Battle Challenge without an audience and asked. "Are you sure you don't want us to watch?"

Gladion made his usual pose as he responded. "Yes... some trainers have gathered at the Colosseum already and they don't want to have to wait."

Elio rolled his eyes at the conversation. "I am sure you can handle Mega Metagross, I already said that beating that thing needs to be a new initiation to some kind of club."

Once the duo dropped Gladion off and left for Orre Colosseum, the Dex flared up. "BZZT! Orre Colosseum, an old Colosseum in the middle of the desert. If you look at it from above it looks like a hand grasping onto something. BZZT!"

The Colosseum itself was exactly as Rotom Dex described. The two went up to the sign up station, composing of only one person at the entrance. The woman noticed and grinned. "I heard of you two. You both are only able to take on two rounds at the moment before this Colosseum's sponsors is able to get the last three rounds ready. At the moment either of you can try three rounds each."

Elio and Lillie read the rounds they have to deal with. Elio read out loud. "Luke round and Sheryl rou... Yep Gladion has been organizing something behind our backs... but who was the true mastermind?"

Lillie glared at Elio. "What are you talking about"

Elio shook his head and laughed. "Oh nothing. Just building drama. I am going in first, wish me luck."

Battle One

Vs Worker Lobel.

As a mechanic entered the Colosseum, he sent out a Tyranitar and Cacturn. Elio prepared his two pokemon. "MAC! ODON! LETS KICK BUTT! MAC USE FAKE OUT ON THAT TYRANITAR! ODON BUG BUZZ THAT CACTURN OUT OF THE FIELD!"

The Hitmonchan attempted to startle the Tyranitar as it used protect, the Cacturn was knocked out by the Yanmega's bug buzz. Lobel sent out his next pokemon, a Dugtrio.

Elio shouted. "Odon you have done enough. MAKUTA, LETS DO THIS! MAC USE CLOSE COMBAT ON THE TYRANTIAR!"

The Dugtrio hurled a rock slide at the two pokemon, the Hitmonchan beaten the Tyranitar in close combat for a k.o. Next pokemon Lobel sent out was a Claydol, Elio gave his next order. "MAKUTA USE WILLO WISP ON THAT DUGTRIO! MAC USE MACH PUNCH ON THE SAME TARGET!"

The Hitmonchan punched through the Dugtrio before it set off an earthquake, knocking the Hitmonchan out of the fight as the Cofagrigus burned the Dugtrio. The Claydol set up a light screen in anticipation of another special attacker.

Elio grinned that he has an opening and called the Hitmonchan back. "BRIMMY ITS YOUR TURN, USE DARKEST LAIRAT ON THE CLAYDOL! MAKUTA FOLLOW WITH A SHADOW BALL!"

The Dugtrio sent out another earthquake in an attempt to do significant damage to the Incineroar, the burn done to the Dugtrio made it insignificant while the Cofagrigus took less damage. The Claydol hit the Cofagrigus with a psychic blast before the combined damage of darkest lairat and shadow ball knocked it out. The next pokemon Lobel sent was a Quagsire. The Dugtrio set up a double team illusion as the Quagsire yawned at the Incineroar.

Elio switched the Cofagrigus for a Banette before he prepared a mega stone. "PETE MEGA EVOLVE AND USE WILLO WISP ON THAT QUAGSIRE! BRIMMY AGAIN ON THE MOLE FINISH IT!"

The Banette cackled madly as it spun a willo wisp on the Quagsire, while the spinning Incineroar knocked the Dugtrio out. Lobel sent out his last pokemon, a Sandslash.

Elio saw his Incineroar fall asleep and prepared to call him back. "ALRIGHT BRIMMY YOU HAVE DONE ENOUGH! CUMUSTRICH LETS DO THIS!" The Sandslash tightened its focus when Elio ordered the next attack. "PETE USE SHADOW CLAW ON THAT SANDSLASH!" The Banette clawed clawed into it the Sandslash to ruin its focus, the Quagsire shot an ice beam at the newly arrived Dodrio.

Elio posed as he raised his fist toward the sky. "CUMUSTRICH USE SUPER SONIC SKYSTRIKE ON THAT QUAGSIRE!"

In a surge of energy the Dodrio leaped toward the sky, despite that he has no wings and crashed down on the Quagsire, knocking it out in one blow.

Elio shouted out knowing the fight was over. "PETE FINISH OFF THAT SANDSLASH WITH ANOTHER SHADOW CLAW!" The Sandslash used earthquake on the Banette as a last effort to take down and

RAKE!

It is knocked out. Elio cheered in victory before getting ready for the next round.

Battle Two

Vs Makal

Makal sent out a Lapras and Pinsir. Elio sent out his Yanmega and Hitmonchan. "ODON USE AIR SLASH ON THAT PINSIR! MAC BEAT THAT LAPRAS IN CLOSE COMBAT!"

In a slash of air, the Pinsir was quickly knocked out, the Lapras was beaten down in close combat for a k.o. Makal's next two pokemon were a Dewgong and a Nidoking. Elio grinned as he prepared a swithced. "ALRIGHT ODEN GET OUT THERE, GET EM PETE!"

The Dewgong faked out the Hitmonchan out as the Nidoking tried to drill its horn into the Yanmega before the switch.

Elio mega evolved the Banette and shouted. "PETE USE SHADOW CLAW ON THE NIDOKING! MAC USE CLOSE COMBAT ON THE DEWGONG!" The Dewgong's quick claw activated as it attempted to stop the Hitmonchan in sheer cold temperatures.

Elio saw the strategy and shouted. "OH THIS TYPE OF GUY! KICK THAT DEWGONG A NEW ONE!"

In a similar feeling the Hitmonchan beaten down the Dewgong while the Nidoking tried to use horn drill on the Hitmonchan, he missed.

Elio took a deep breath as he saw a Dugtrio and took out a dusk ball for a switch. "MAC YOU DONE ENOUGH, ODON RETURN TO THE STAGE! PETE USE DESTINY BOND!"

The Banette cackled as it noticed the Dugtrio caused a fissure to open; as it managed to hit it in a sheer shock wave, the Banette stretched a large purple claw to drag the Dugtrio into the crater with it. Within seconds, both the Banette and Dugtrio were forced out of the fissure, knocking each other out. Elio recalled the Banette as he gestured a middle finger toward Makal. Nidoking tried to horn drill the Yanmega and missed.

Elio send out his Dodrio and shouted. "CUMUSTRICH LETS CRUSH THIS GUY, USE RETURN ON THAT NIDOKING! ODON FOLLOW WITH AN BUG BUZZ!"

The Nidoking was kicked for a k.o as the Yanmega finished the Nidoking off. The Kingler tried and failed to knock out the Dodrio with a guillotine.

Elio glared as he posed. "CUMUSTRICH USE SUPER SONIC SKYSTRIKE! ODON BUG BUZZ IN CASE THAT KINGLER TRIES TO GET UP!" The impact from the flying Dodrio and Yanmega's bug buzz knocked the Kingler out. Elio called his two pokemon back as he tried to calm down for the next round.

Battle Three

Vs Researcher Limar

Limar sent out a Ditto and a Kabutops. "MAC! CUMUSTRICH! COME ON O..." The Ditto immediately took the shape of the Dodrio as both entered the field.

Elio raised an eyebrow at what he saw. _"Impostor Ditto."_

Elio raised his fist to the sky to give the Dodrio the first opening. "SUPER SONIC SKYSTRIKE ON THAT DITTO!" The Dodrio leaped up as his doppelganger used return and crashed into the Ditto.

The impostor Dodrio plopped back into a Ditto as Elio issued the next move to the Hitmonchan. "USE CLOSE COMBAT ON THAT KABUTOPS!"

The Kabutops tried to impale the Dodrio in a stone edge and missed, the Hitmonchan beaten the Kabutops down in close combat and punched it out of the ring.

Limar sent out a Shedinja and Hypno. Elio took the dusk ball and whispered. "Mac you done enough. PETE LETS DO THIS! CUMUSTRICH USE BRAVE BIRD ON THAT SHEDINJA!"

The Dodrio rammed itself into the Shedinja, expected an easy K.O when its focus sash held. The Dodrio was knocked out by the Hypno's ice punch as the Shedinja set up a swords dance.

Elio sent out his Incineroar in place of the Dodrio, raised his bracelet and shouted. "PETE MEGA EVOLVE AND USE SHADOW CLAW ON THE HYPNO! BRIMMY DARKEST LAIRAT THAT SHEDINJA."

The Incineroar knocked the Shedinja with a super effective move as the Banette knocked the Hypno out with a mega evolved shadow claw. Limars last two pokemon was an Altaria and Rapidash. Elio saw the Altaria and ordered. "BRIMMY, PETE FOCUS ON THE ALTARIA WITH THE SAME MOVES!"

Altaria performed a dragon dance before the combined assault of the Banette's shadow claw and Incineroars lairat knocked it out. Rapidash set up a sunny day before it blew flames into the Banette. Both Banette and the Incineroar knocked out the Rapidash. Elio called his two pokemon back and began to sweat.

Final Battle

Vs Luke

The last opponent to be fought was what look like an Aether employee relatively tired. "One more month of this and we can go back..."

Elio interrupted the employee with his usual greeting. "This may be a return trip for Lillie and me BUT once this Colosseum is done that is about it. Shall we make this fight worth while?" Luke nodded as he sent out a haunted sword and shield known as Aegislash and a Sableye.

Elio shouted. "BRIMMY! ODON! LETS KICK SOME BUTT!" The Aegislash set up its kings shield in anticipating the Incineroar to attack it; Sableye tormented the Yanmega out of its choice of moves as Elio shouted. "ODON USE BUG BUZZ!"

Elio cringed as he realized what he done and was silent while his opponent was giving a mocking smile. "Okay then... BRIMMY FLARE BLITZ THAT SABLEYE!"

The Incineroar knocked the Sableye out as the Yanmega was left with no moves. The Aegislash slammed into the Yanmega with an iron head.

Elio took a deep breath. "ODON, FALL BACK! MAKUTA GET OUT HERE!"

Luke sent out a Salamence to intimidate the Incineroar. Elio sighed. " _Damn it._ BRIMMY USE FLARE BLITZ ON THAT AEGISLASH!" The Aegislash took an opportunity to shadow claw the Cofagrigus before it was knocked out of the arena by a flare blitz.

The Salamence dragon danced as Luke grinned. "You expected Salamence to by my mega, but it was really... Sorry about that, this Wes fellow has organized this and I got excited. Anyways Salamence isn't my mega, Minny is."

The over excited employee sent out a large metal beast known as Aggron, the employee lifted a key stone; mega evolving the Aggron into a much larger and thicker monster. The Salamence made quick work of the Cofagrigus with a crunch as Elio ordered the Incineroar to use Darkest Lairate on the Salamence. "MAC COME OUT! FAKE OUT WHILE BRIMMY FINISHES IT OFF!"

During these two turns, the Aggron began to curse its speed for more durability. As the Hitmonchan and Incineroar finished off the Salamence, the Mega Aggron heavy slammed itself into the Hitmonchan for a K.O. Next pokemon Luke sent out was a Snorlax. Elio shouted. "ODON! COME BACK OUT AND USE BUG BUZZ ON THE AGGRON! BRIMMY USE FLARE BLITZ ON ODON's TARGET" The Yanmega buzzed into the Aggron, the Incineroar rammed into the Aggron; it still stood as it slammed its heavy weight into Yanmega for a knock out. The Incineroar was hit with a body slam from the Snorlax.

Elio took a deep breath as he sent out his next pokemon. "CUMUSTRICH WE NEED THIS PUSH!"

Elio posed for his Dodrio to use. "SONIC SKYSTRIKE!" To knock the Snorlax out, Elio shouted determined at the Incineroar. "BRIMMY ONE LAST FLARE BLITZ AND IT IS GONE!"

The Incineroar rammed into the Aggron, causing it to fall on its back in a knockout as Luke sent out his last pokemon, a Weezing.

Elio shouted. "CUMUSTRICH BRAVE BIRD! BRIMMY SWITCH OUT FOR PETE!" The Incineroar was switch for the Banette as the Dodrio rammed himself into the Weezing. The Weezing repaid with a willo wisp at the Dodrio.

Elio shouted. "CUMUSTRICH USE RETURN! PETE FINISH IT WITH A SHADOW CLAW!" As the Weezing was rammed by the Dodrio's return, the Banette used one last claw to knock out the Weezing. Elio took a deep breath as he shook his opponent's hand. "Not bad for a defensive team. See you back at the Battle tree in a couple months?"

Elio shook the employees hand and left the Colosseum, he received a title. _"General?! Oh right Parkas."_

As Elio exited the Colosseum, Lillie congratulated him. "Good work on the first round... You thought Gladion was the one who organized these people. But it was really Wes."

Elio smiled at Lillies discovery. "Ah... we are both right. For you see Gladion likes the guy that he would help organize this mess. But for what reason... I wonder?"

Lillie glared at Elio. "You are trying to make drama again... So the next round is Sheryl?" Elio nodded. "I heard she had been improving herself in this region to the point that she is MUCH stronger than you average former Skull Grunt. Don't worry I will try to cheer you on." Lillie walked into the Colosseum for her round.

Battle One

Vs Bulmer?

Elio recognized the former Skull Grunt and shouted. "Hey what are you doing here?!"

Bulmer posed like he did back when he was in the gang to explain. "Got done with the Island Challenges while you were out saving the world or what ever. This Wes guy gave me and the other two tickets to this region to battle you. What are you doing over there?"

Elio laughed. "I did my round the one you and the other two are going to have to beat is Lillie. Don't worry I want to watch how far you three actually gotten since I last saw you. I promise I won't make fun of you."

Elio frowned. _"Sorry Lillie... duty comes first."_

Bulmer sent out a Crobat and a Sylveon. Lillie sent out her Raichu and Golurk. "Shockums use thunderbolt on that Crobat! Onua use heavy slam on that Sylveon!"

The Crobat slashed its poisonous wings into the Raichu, she countered with a thunderbolt and paralyzed it. The Golurk leaped at the Sylveon and knocked it out. Bulmers next pokemon was a Marowak with a flaming bone.

Elio looked at the Alolan Marowak. _"My my do I spy with my little eye a Marowak with..."_

The Marowak absorbed the thunderbolt from the Raichu before the Crobat finished the Raichu off with a cross poison. Lillie ordered the Golurk to finish off the Crobat with another heavy slam.

Bulmer sent out his next pokemon, a Politoed. Lillie took a deep breath as she sent out her Hydreigon. "Ghorchi use night daze on that Marowak! Onua switch for Cain!"

The Hydreigon knocked the Marowak out as the Politoed shot an ice beam at the Leafeon; The Leafeon bit into the Yache berry to glow and witstand most of the damage. Bulmer sent out his next pokemon a very long necked Alolan Exeggutor. Bulmer was about to pose a dragon roaring for a Z move as Lillie switched her Hydreigon out for her Gardevoir in anticipation. The Exeggutor let loose a "DEVASTATING DRAKE!" It roared a large energy dragon to ram into... the Gardevoir, no effect.

Lillie shouted out. "Cain use leaf blade on that Politoed!" The Politoed was critically slashed by the Leafeon's leafy tail knocking it out of the field.

Bulmer sent out his last pokemon, a Pangoro.

Lillie switched her Leafeon. "Good work. GO MEDIC!"

As she swapped for the Audino, Bulmer noticed the stone on its forehead. "Nutsy dragon hammer that Audino while you still have the chance!"

Lillie looked at the battle and sighed. "Maiden use moonblast on that Pangoro!"

The Pangoro was knocked out in one shot, leaving Bulmer with just his Exeggutor.

Lillie activated her key stone and raised it over the Audino. "Medic mega evolve and use dazzling gleam! Maiden use moon blast!"

The Gardevoir shot the moons power into the Exeggutor, causing it begin its fumble, the dazzling light knocked the Exeggutor out. As Bulmer saw how badly we was beaten, Elio shouted from the audience. "I wouldn't worry about this. You had a good concept! Just a bad match up!"

Battle Two

Jeffery

Jeffery sent out a Hariyama and an Alolan Dugtrio. Lillie shouted. "Maiden, Onua!"

The Hariyama faked the Gardevoir out and the Dugtrio the opening needed to iron head her for a k.o. Lillie was frustrated but shouted. "Onua use high horse power!" The Dugtrio was knocked out by the Golurks kick. Next pokemon Jeffery sent out was a Magnezone holding a balloon.

Lillie called the Gardevoir back, tossed a pokeball and shouted. "Shockums I need you out here!" Lillie posed for. "GIGAVOLT HAVOC!" The Hariyama was damaged significantly as the Golurk gave it a high horse powered kick, knock out. The Magnezone charged at the Raichu in a volt switch.

Jeffery sent out a Jumpluff and Goodra in their place. Elio found the Jumpluff strange and shouted. " Hey Jeffery where did you get that Jumpluff?"

The Skull Grunt answered distracted. "I traded a Steenee to some guy from Johto for it... not much on offense but good at setting things up. "

Lillie looked at the two pokemon and was prepared to call the Golurk back. "Onua you done enough. Go Medic! Shockums use thunderbolt on that Jumpluff!"

The Jumpluff was paralyzed by the thunder but as it set up a leech seed on the Audino. The Audino was shot with a dragon pulse; Lillie prepared another switch. "Medic come back, Go Ghorchi! Shockums same attack on that Jumpluff!"

The Jumpluff was paralyzed while the Goodra set up a substitute. Lillie shouted. "Shockums finish off that Jumpluff! Ghorchi night daze that substitute!"

The Jumpluff was knocked out by a thunder bolt. The Goodra shot a dragon pulse at the Hydreigon as the substitute was obliterated. Next pokemon Jeffery sent out was a Magnezone.

Lillie ordered. "Shockums break that balloon! Ghorchi use draco meteor on that Goodra!" As the meteors knocked out the Goodra, the Magnezones balloon was popped, it shot a thunder wave to paralyze the Hydreigon.

Next pokemon sent out was a Granbull that intimidated the two pokemon. Lillie smiled in satisfaction. "Ghorchi you done enough! Onua return to the field!"

The Raichu was shot with a flash cannon while, the Granbull played rough with the Golurk.

Lillie ordered. "Shockums use thunder wave on that Granbull! Onua use high power on that Magnezone!"

As the Granbull was paralyzed, the Magnezone was kicked out of the field. In retaliation the Granbull knocked out the Golurk with a crunch.

Lillie sent out her next pokemon. "Medic we need you out here! Mega evolve and use dazzling gleam! Shockums keep the pressure on that Granbull!" As the Granbull was shot by thunderbolt, the dazzling gleam knocked it out.

Jeffery looked down in defeat as Elio clapped and shouted. "Not too bad of a team otherwise. That Jumpluff really is something I did not expect!"

Battle Three

Vs Yorks

Yorks sent out an Alolan Muk and a Kangaskhan. Lillie shouted. "Go Shockums! Go Onua!"

Elio noticed that no one would send out a Kangaskhan against a ghost type unless. _"Wait does that Kangaskhan have.."_

York's made a quick pose to the Kangaskhan. "Use fake out on that Golurk!"

The Kangaskhan leaped in front of the Golurk and was much of a scrappy to startle it. Elio clapped toward Yorks; Lillie looked at Elio with a raised eyebrow before he apologized. "Sorry about this Lillie. I have to actually encourage these scrubs to get better."

Lillie and Yorks focused back on the battle; Lillie shouted. "Shockums use thunder wave on that Kangaskhan! Shut her down!"

The Kangaskhan was paralyzed by the thunder wave as the Alolan Muk crunched into the Golurk, leaving a lingering poison and about to faint.

Lillie took a deep breath. "Shockums use thunderbolt on the Kangaskhan! Onua use high horse power on the Muk!"

The Raichu shot a thunderbolt at the Kangaskhan, the Golurk knocked the Muk out with a kick. Kangaskhan was paralyzed and did not move. The poison from the Muk knocked the Golurk out.

Lillie called the Golurk back and sent out her next pokemon. "Ghorchi lets show him who is boss with a draco meteor!"

Yorks sent out a Talonflame. He posed a rising flame for it to use "INFERNO OVERDRIVE!" knock out the Raichu. The Hydreigon knocked the Talonflame out with a draco meteor. The Kangaskhan charged a double edged attack at the Hydreigon.

Yorks sent out a Bewear, Lillie sent out her Garevoir. "Maiden use psychic to take out that Bewear! Ghorchi night daze that Kangaskhan!"

The Bewear was knocked out quickly by the Gardevoirs psychic blast as the Hydreigon sent out a pitch black shock wave on the Kangaskhan. Yorks sent out an insect with a mushroom on its back known as Parasect.

Lillie took out her great ball and shouted. "Ghorchi switch out, Cain come out! Maiden finish that Kangaskhan off with a psychic!" The Gardevoir finished the Kangaskhan off as the Leafeon took the spores. Yorks sent out a Honchkrow.

Lillie called her two pokemon back. " Maiden and Cain return! Ghorchi and Medic it is time to finish this!"

Yorks grinned. " _Got ya._ Don Feathers, use super power!" The Hydreigon was knocked out by the Honchkrows super power, crashing back to Lillie.

Lillie glared at the battle as she called the Hydreigon back. "Maiden come on out!"

The Parasect slashed an x scissor at the Audino. Lillie shouted. "Maiden use moon blast on that Honchkrow! Medic mega evolve and use dazzling gleam!"

The Gardevoir channeled the power of the moon to knock the Honchkrow out of the air and on the ground, the Audino's dazzling gleam did less damage as the Parasect set it into a deep spore infused sleep.

Lillie shouted. "Maiden, keep using moon blast till it goes down! Medic dazzling gleam if you can wake up!" One blast, the Parasect was still up, it slashed back with a cross poison. Another moon blast knocked it out.

As Yorks felt defeat, Elio shouted from the audience. "You and the other two numb skulls have actually put some effort into these teams. Be warned I am **not** going to go easy back home."

Final Battle

Vs Sheryl

Sheryl gave a rather intimidating pose as she prepared for battle. "You managed to beat those three numb skulls? Time to get serious, Fluttahs, Scampers! Show her how it is done!" Sheryl sent out a Venomoth and a Gliscor.

Lillie smiled at the skull grunts toxic orb Gliscor before she shouted. "Onua! Maiden! Lets finish this round!"

As the Gardevoir and Golurk enter the arena, the final round had begun. "Maiden use psychic on that Venomoth! Keep it from setting up! Onua shadow punch that Gliscor!" The Venomoth was knocked out by the Gardevoirs psychic; the Gliscor knocked off the Gardevoirs choice scarf. Even after the Gliscor was punched, it still stood.

Sheryl gritted at how quickly her Venomoth strategy failed and shouted. " Screw this! B.B mess them up!" Out came a Beedrill with a particular stone as Sheryl raised her bracelet. "B.B mega evolve and poison jab that Gardevoir!"

The Beedrill glowed as it developed more larger stingers and two of its wings torn into half. It ram its stinger arms into the Gardevoir for a fast k.o, Lillie shouted. "Onua shadow punch that Beedrill before it sweeps us!"

With an iron fist from the shadows, the Beedrill was sent flying knocked out, Sherly gritted her teeth and shouted. "Scampers use swords dance!"

Lillie took a deep breath as she called the Gardevoir back. "Go Ghorchi!"

Sheryl sent out her next pokemon, a green Dodrio.

The Sheryl posed as she lifted her fist to the sky. "Marver Z power mirror move that Golurk! Take it out!"

The Dodrio received a massive boost in damage as it copied the Golurk's spectral punch; with a mirror sending a fist into the shadows the Golurk was quickly knocked out. Lillie flinched at the damage as she prepared a dusk ball. "Ghorchi use draco meteor on that Gliscor! Onua you done well, Shockums we need to fight back!"

Sheryl gritted. "Come out Ploppers!" The next pokemon she sent out was a Quagsire, Lillie shouted as she prepared another switch. "Shockums use thunderbolt on that Dodrio! Ghorchi come back! Go Cain!"

The Raichu shot a thunderbolt first as the shiny Dodrio use return for a mutual knock out. The Hydreigon was switched for the Leafeon as Lillie prepared another swithch. Huff! "Shockums come back, Medic we need you out!"

Sheryl shouted in rage. "Ploppers, ice punch that Leafeon, Bobbers lets finish this fight!" The Leafeon bit into the yache berry to glow, in an ice punch the Leafeon gritted his teeth and quickly knocked the Quagsire out with a leaf blade as the Azumarril played rough with him.

Lillie prepared the key stone. "Mega evolve and keep using heal pulse!"

The Audino healed the wounds. Lillie shouted. "Cain again on the Azumarril! Medic keep Cain up at all cost!" The Leafeon slashed at the Azumarril, it still stood as it tried to play rough with him again. The Leafeon dodged as he was healed back to full health. Lillie saw the match over and shouted. "Cain finish it with return!" As the Leafeon channeled its affection, the Azumarril was knocked out.

What was expected to be a scowl of defeat became a toothy smile from Sheryl. "I can't believe you beat me. That was awesome!" Lillie exited the Colosseum with a title. "Second Best Friend."

As Lillie exited the Colosseum, she saw Elio congratulated her on beating this round; Lillie puffed up her cheeks and placed her hands on her hips at what he did. "Elio why were you cheering for the Skull Grunts?"

Elio took a deep breath to explain himself. "Lillie, I know you. You are one of the best if not the best trainer I know. You have become a Champion in Kanto, have done much to stop Cipher. These numbskulls, it took them nearly a year for them to regain the confidence to start over and become better. It is my duty as Champion of Alola to inspire these numb skulls to greater heights. If I hurt your feelings from this... I am.."

Lillie interrupted him as she smiled. "Don't apologize. I understand, you have done a good job at inspiring them. I wonder what your next batch of opponents are?"

Elio read the next round. "Gonzap round? Well this is going to be a fun one. Alright Lillie, wish me luck."

Battle One

vs Biden

The first Snagem grunt arrived to the arena and shouted. "Boss invited himself and brought us with him now you get to see how tough we really are."

Elio felt something crawling on his back as Biden sent out a Ninjask and a Weezing. "MAKUTA! PETE! LETS DO THIS! PETE MEGA EVOLVE AND USE SHADOW CLAW ON THAT NINJASK! MAKUTA USE SHADOW BALL ON THE WEEZING!"

The Ninjask protected itself from the Banettes claws as the Weezing shot a shadow ball at the Cofagrigus, who returned with a shadow ball of its own.

The Ninjask increased in speed as Elio ordered the next attack. "PETE WILLO WISP!" The Ninjask glowed a shadow claw as the Banette rushed a burning willo wisp, the Banette cackled at the Ninjask's speed prevailed it not. The damage from the shadow claw dealt minimal damage as the Weezing and Cofagrigus traded shadow balls.

Biden sent out a Houndoom as his Ninjask toss a baton to transfer the speed to a Hitmonlee.

Elio took out the dusk ball. "PETE FALL BACK! CUMUSTRICH I NEED YOU OUT HERE! MAKUTA USE PROTECT!" The Banette was switched for the Dodrio as the Cofagrigus protected itself from a dark pulse and earthquake. Elio posed for the Dodrio to use "SUPERSONIC SKYSTRIKE!" to knock out out the Houndoom. The Hitmonlee endured for a strong attack as the Cofagrigus burned him with a willo wisp. Biden sent out a Jolteon on the field to make quick work of the Dodrio with a thunder bolt.

Elio whispered. "Makuta. I think I know what he plan for the Hitmonlee, shadow ball it so we can get a confirmed blow." The Hitmonlee wasted its turn on the Cofagrigus as the Dodrio was knocked out by the Jolteon.

Elio shouted. "ALRIGHT MAC LETS GET IN THERE! USE FAKE OUT ON THAT JOLTEON! MAKUTA, AGAIN!" The Hitmonchan startled the Jolteon as the Hitmonlee endured the shadow ball, it ate a Lichie berry to boost its attack.

Elio sighed. "MAC USE MACH PUNCH ON THAT HITMONLEE! MAKUTA! FOCUS YOUR EFFORTS ON TAKING THAT JOLTEON DOWN!"

The Jolteon was about to faint as Biden sent out his next pokemon, a Steelix. "MAC USE CLOSE COMBAT ON THAT STEELIX! MAKUTA... keep doing what you are doing!"

The Jolteon protected itself from the Cofagrigus attacks, as the Hitmonchan beaten the Steelix down.

Steelix exploded, knocking the Hitmonchan out along with itself.

Elio sent out his next pokemon. "BRIMMY! LETS FINISH THIS!"

As the Incineroar entered the field, the Ninjask returned. "BRIMMY USE FLARE BLITZ ON THAT NINJASK! MAKUTA FINISH THAT JOLTEON WITH A SHADOW BALL!"

The Jolteon and Ninjask were knocked out by the the Incineroar and Cofagrigus, ending the fight.

Battle Two

vs Jedo.

Another Snagem grunt walked into the Colosseum with a determined look. "Boss had another reason to come. He seen Lillie fight but never got to see you fight. We want to know if you are all just talk."

Elio sighed in annoyance. "More than one way to cement our agreement."

Jedo sent out a Crobat and a Meganium. "BRIMMY! CUMUSTRICH! IT IS TIME TO START!" The Crobat rammed itself into the Dodrio like the brave bat it was.

Elio posed again for the Dodrio to use its Z move and knock out the Crobat. " _Well done Cumustrich._ BRIMMY FLARE BLITZ THAT MEGANIUM BEFORE IT SETS UP!"

As the Meganium was knocked out by a flare blitz, Jedo sent out his next two pokemon; a Feraligatr and a Raikou.

Elio's eyes widened in astonishment. " _A Legendary beast?_ Cumustrich, fall back. MAKUTA! COME ON OUT! BRIMMY WHILE YOU HAVE THE CHANCE FLARE BLITZ THAT RAIKOU, IT IS OUR TOP PRIORITY!" The Cofagrigus was greeted to a thunderbolt as the Incineroar was rammed by the Feraligatr's waterfall.

The Incineroar stood as he rammed into the Raikou and left a burn. Elio smiled as the Raikou was about to faint. "Okay... MAKUTA! FINISH IT OFF WITH A SHADOW BALL!" The Raikou bit into the Cofagrigus as the Feraligatr finished the Incineroar off with another waterfall, the Cofagrigus still shot a shadow ball at the Raikou, finishing it off.

Elio called the Incineroar back and shouted as he tossed a great ball. "CUMUSTRICH COME BACK TO THE FIELD!"

Jedo sent out a Slowking, Elio shouted out. "CUMUSTRICH USE RETURN ON THE FERALIGATR! MAKUTA USE SHADOW BALL ON SLOWKING!"

The Dodrio dealt significant damage to the Feraligatr as Jedo whispered to himself. " _I heard enough of this one to know that crunch is a bad idea on that Cofagrigus since Feraligatr has sheer force_... Keep using waterfall on Dodrio and hope something happens! Slowking join in on the attack!" The combined attack knocked out the Dodrio as the Cofagrigus pelted the Slowking.

Elio shouted out. "MAC TAKE THAT FERALIGATR OUT OF THE FIELD WITH MACH PUNCH! … Do I need to tell you to use keep using the same attack Makuta."

The Cofagrigus sighed in annoyance. "Cof!"

The Dex translated. "BZZT! It gets a little repetitive when I know that Slowking's are bulky. BZZT!"

The Hitmonchan finished off the Feraligatr as the Cofagrigus hit the Slowking with another shadow ball. The Hitmonchan was standing from the Slowkings psychic, but he was about to faint. Jedo sent out his last pokemon, a Typhlosion. The Typhlosion charmed the Hitmonchan to not want to attack as the Cofagrigus finished off the Slowking. The Hitmonchan was finished off by a flamethrower as the Cofagrigus used the same attack.

Elio sent out the dusk ball to shout. "OKAY PETE! LETS DO THIS SHADOW CLAW AND FINISH THIS FIGHT!" It took two turns with the Typhlosion protecting itself, but the combined power knocked the Typhlosion out.

Battle Three

vs Wakin

Elio looked at the man in glasses in a frown. "As much as our cooperation went well. You still knocked me out. So expect this one with hard feelings."

Wakin shrugged. "Heh! It's one of my specialties." Wakin sent out a Vileplume and Swampert.

Elio glared. "CUMUSTRICH, MAC! LETS DO THIS! MAC FAKE OUT THAT SWAMPERT" The Hitmonchan startled the Swampert as Elio posed for the Dodrio to do his usual opening, the combined damage knocked the Swampert out. Vileplume put the Dodrio to sleep with a sleep power before Wakin switched for a Gardevoir.

Elio switched the Hitmonchan. "MAC COME BACK! BRIMMY IT IS YOUR GO!" The Dodrio rammed at Vileplume with an early brave bird as the Gardevoir shot a thunderbolt at the Dodrio, expecting a switch otherwise and knocking it out. Elio called the Dodrio back and whispered to it. "All right Cumustrich, you done enough."

Wakin sent out his next pokemon, a Swellow.

Elio shouted. "COME OUT PETE! MEGA EVOLVE AND USE SHADOW CLAW ON THAT GARDEVOIR!"

The Gardevoir set out a familiar energy as the Banette knocked her out, the Banette cackled as he was taken down with her. The Swellow hit the Incineroar with a strong return.

Elio shouted. "BRIMMY FLARE BLITZ THAT SWELLOW!" As the Swellow was knocked out, Wakin sent out his last two pokemon. A Blaziken and a Sceptile.

Elio sent out his next pokemon in place of the Banette. "Odon... its on you!"

The Sceptile punched into the Yanmega with a thunder punch as the Yanmega made quick work of the Sceptile with an air slash.

Elio proceeded to switch. "BRIMMY... switch out." GO MAC!" The Blaziken shot a massive fire blast at the Yanmega and missed. The Blaziken tried to endure before the Hitmonchan faked it out and the Yanmega slashed air into the Blaziken, ending the fight. Wakin walked out as Elio kept his stare.

Final Battle.

vs Gonzap

The Snagem Leader entered the Arena and yelled. "If it isn't the punk who thinks he has us under his thumb. I am not losing this!"

Gonzap sent out a Slaking and a Skarmory onto the field.

Elio grinned. "MAKUTA! CUMUSTRICH LETS SHOW HIM WHO WE ARE!"

Elio posed for his Dodrio to make his Z move opening to knock out the Slaking before he shouted. "MAKUTA USE SHADOW BALL ON THAT SKARMORY!"

The Skarmory blew a whirl wind at what was its ally now a knocked out pokemon.

Elio raised his eyebrow. _"Wha..."_

Gonzap glared at Elio as he sent out a Salamence and raised a gauntlet. "SALAMENCE MEGA EVOLVE AND USE GIGA IMPACT THAT DODRIO!" The Salamence's wings took the shape of a crescent moon as it rammed into the Dodrio for a knock out.

Elio blinked. "Makuta... BURN THAT SALAMENCE!" As a willo wisp burned the Salamence, Elio found out WHAT Gonzap's strategy was as the Skarmory blew the Salamence away.

Elio asked rather intimidated. "Gonzap. How many pokemon you have that know a version of.."

Gonzap laughed. "Aside from Skarmory, all of them!"

Elio smiled nervously. "And you plan to have a pokemon roar to remove the Hyper Beam or equivalents... flaw. _This is going to suck._ " Gonzap sent out his next pokemon, a Blastoise.

Elio sent his next pokemon. "MAC WE NEED YOU OUT HERE NOW! USE CLOSE COMBAT TO KNOCK THAT BLASTOISE OUT! MAKUTA... SHADOW BALL THAT SKARMORY!"

The Skarmory drill peck into the Hitmonchan as the Blastoise was beaten across the field and into a wall. The Cofagrigus shot a shadow ball into the Skarmory as it was roared away. Next pokemon sent out was a Charizard.

Elio shouted out. "MAC FINISH OFF THAT BLASTOSIE WITH A MACH PUNCH! MAKUTA... use protect!"

The Blastoise was knocked out as the Cofagrigus protected itself from a blast burn.

Next pokemon that returned was the Salamence, who made quick work of the Hitmonchan with a Giga Impact as the Cofagrigus shot a shadow ball at it.

The Charizard roared at the Salamence, bringing out a Venusaur.

Elio sighed. "Good work Mac. BRIMMY I NEED YOU OUT HERE, FLARE BLITZ THAT VENUSAUR! MAKUTA USE PROTECT!"

The Cofagrigus protected itself as the Charizard shot a dragon pulse at the Hitmonchan and the Venusaur set up a light screen. The Venusaur was knocked out as Gonzap sent out the Skarmory.

Elio shouted. "BRIMMY AGAIN ON THE SKARMORY! MAKUTA STAY IN AND KEEP ATTACKING!"

The Incineroar made quick work of the Skarmory as the Charizard shot another dragon pulse. Gonzap sent out his Salamence as a last ditch effort to win. The combined effort of Charizard and Salamence took out the Incineroar while the Cofagrigus kept pelting with shadow ball.

Elio shouted out. "PETE I NEED YOU OUT HERE! MEGA EVOLVE AND USE SHADOW CLAW WHILE THAT SALAMENCE IS RECHARGING."

Gonzap noticed that his Salamence was about to faint when he shouted at the Charizard. "USE BLAST BURN TO GET THAT BANETTE OUT!"

In a blast of fire, the Banette swung its spectral claws at the Salamence, knocking it out and leaving the Charizard for the finishing blow.

Gonzap bellowed in defeat. "No. Noooo!"

As Elio went to compliment Gonzap on the battle, the Snagem boss gave him a small letter and walked away silently.

When Elio exited the Colosseum he read. _"You both are tough. It is a shame that we are not partners anymore. Because we could have gone_ _ **much**_ _far than taking out a simple stronghold. So next best thing, you are honorary members of team Snagem, when you two get sick of your life you can come to us anytime. P.S. This means you and Lillie would be our main enforcers."_

Elio has earned the... title. "Honorary Snagem member."

Elio exited the Colosseum to find Lillie congratulated him on defeating the Team Snagem.

Elio whispered back. "Just when I thought I took care of my sins... I got this."

Lillie read the letter and looked at Elio before he whispered in a frown. "I am not going to join these people. But it is a good feeling that they now respect both of us, rather than just fear us. One more round and we go surprise Gladion?"

Lillie nodded back in a smile. "Yes! If he hasn't beaten Mount Battle we might be able to see him take on that Metagross you make a big deal out of."

Battle One

vs Navu

Navu sent out Nidoqueen and Zangoose. As Lillie saw the two pokemon, she sent out hers. "Cain! Maiden! Come out! Maiden use Psychic on that Nidoqueen! Cain use leaf blade to finish it off." As the two pokemon knocked out the Nidoqueen, the Zangoose tried to detect an upcoming attack.

The toxic orb poisoned the Zangoose much to Lillies confusion. "Wait... I thought Zango..."

Lillies eyes widened as she remembered Zangooses hidden ability. " _Toxic boost!_ "

As a Sharpedo entered the arena, she ordered her Gardevoir and Leafeon to focus the Zangoose down before it used facade. The Sharpedo took the advantage and bit into the Leafeon with icy fangs, the Leafeon ate another part of his Yache berry to reduce the damage. Navu sent out her next pokemon, a Victreebel, the Sharpedo's speed was boosted.

Lillie shouted. "Maiden use psychic on that Victreebel! Cain use leaf blade to try and knock out that Sharpedo!" The Gardevoir was successful with knocking out the Victreebel, while the Leafeon was knocked out by icy fangs.

Lillie sent out her next pokemon. "Ghorchi Lets take out that Sharpedo with draco meteor! Maiden focus your attacks on the Golem!"

The Sharpedo bit into the Hydreigon with icy fangs before a barrage of meteors knocked it out, the Gardevoirs psychic power was blocked by the Golems protect. Next pokemon Navu sent out was a Hitmonlee.

Lillie prepared to switch. "Ghorchi return. Go Onua!"

The Hitmonlee attempted to high jump kick the Hydreigon when a Golurk took its place, no effect as he kept going and crashed. Lillie shouted. "Onua use high horse power on that Golem. Maiden now is your chance to finish that Hitmonlee!"

The Golem was kicked as the Hitmonlee was knocked out, within two turns the battle was over.

Battle Two

vs Pixen

Pixen sent out a Nidoking and a Politoed. Lillie shouted. "Shockums! Maiden! Lets go!" Lillie sent out her pokemon. The Gardevoir knocked out the Nidoking with a psychic blast as Lillie posed for her Raichu to use the Z move "GIGAVOLT HAVOC!" to make quick work of the Politoed. The next pokemon sent out was a Magmotar and a strange blond pokemon named Jynx.

The Jynx faked the Gardevoir out as the Raichu stunned the Jynx with a thunderwave, the Magmotar used a confuse ray to daze the Gardevoir. Lillie saw the status coming and shouted. "Now is our chance, Shockums use thunderbolt on that Jynx till it goes down! Maiden if you can focus... use psychic on that Magmotar until it goes down."

The Jynx was struck with a thunderbolt as the Gardevoir struggled to set out a psychic blast, it landed and the Magmotar retaliated with a flamethrower while the Jynx did not move. The Jynx was finished off as the Gardevoir snapped out and finished the Magmotar off.

Pixen sent out her last two pokemon, an Armaldo and a Fearow.

Lillie prepared another switch. "Shockums! Come back. Onua lets finish this fight! Maiden attack the Fearow with psychic!"

The Gardevoir dealt significant damage to the Fearow as both it and the Armaldo focused her down.

Lillie called the Gardevoir back and whispered. "You done well... Ghorchi night daze the Fearow! Onua use high horse power on that Armaldo, Ghorchi will join you with a flash cannon to finish up!"

As the Hydreigon took out the Fearow and the Golurk kicked into the Armaldo, it tried to knock the Hydreigon out with another x scissor but to no avail. With a flash cannon, the fight was over.

Battle Three

vs Daks

Daks sent out a Quagsire and Arcanine. Lillie sent out her Hydreigon and Golurk. The Arcanine shot an overheat at the Golurk as Lillie ordered her Hydreigon to take out the Arcanine with a draco meteor. The Golurk dealt significant damage to the Quagsire with a high horse powered kick before it body slammed the Hydreigon and paralyzed him. Daks sent out Scizor to use x scissor on the Hydreigon.

The Hydreigon was able to knock the Scizor out with a flamethrower before it faint from the life orb. Lillie called her Hydreigon back. "You done good Ghorchi... you and the others are going to the lobby after this. Onua finish that Quagsire with another kick!"

As the Quagsire was finished off Daks sent out an Wailren and a Primeape. Lillie sent out her Leafeon to assist the Golurk. As the Primeape night slashed the Golurk into a knockout, the Leafeon knocked out the Primeape with a critical slash of leaf blade. Daks sent out his last pokemon, an Electivire while Lillie sent out her Gardevoir before she shouted to her to knock out the Primeape with psychic. The Leafeon rushed at the Electivire with return before it took a fire punch, one more psychic was enough to knock it out.

Final Battle

vs Haley.

As the employee got herself ready for battle she smiled at Lillie. "Part of me is going to miss this place... but enough about that let us end this trip on a high note." Haley sent out a red Oricorio and Volcarona.

Lillie stared back in determination and shouted. "Lets! Onua, Shockums! Lets finish this round!"

The Oricorio used protect to block the thunderbolt as the Volcarona performed a quiver dance with the Oricorio following suit. Elio shouted in the audience. "Oh boy. I heard of Volcarona being the best partner for an Oricorio. Lillie don.."

Sheryl covered Elio's mouth. "Don't or I will do something **we will both regret!** "

Lillie looked back at Elio who was trying to shout something as she pointed toward her Golurk. "High horse power that Volcarona before it sweeps us!" With a single high horse powered kick, the Volcarona was knocked out. Haley sent out a Flygon to take the field while Lillie switched her Golurk for her Gardevoir and posed for a Gigavolt at the Oricorio.

Haley took a deep breath. _"You found that out..."_ She signaled Sheryl to leave Elio alone and had Flygon use earthquake to take out the Raichu.

Haley sent out a Ninjask while Lillie sent out her Leafeon. "Cain use swords dance. Maiden use moon blast on that Flygon!"

The Ninjask set up a swords dance as the Gardevoir knocked out the Flygon in one blast. Haley sent out a Kingdra as she ordered the Ninjask to prepare a baton pass to transfer the massive boost.

Hayley shouted out. "Sorry in advance. This was my back up plan in case Boreal was taken out. Come out Tina!"

As the Leafeon knocked out the Kingdra with a leaf blade, Haley set out a Mawile and a key stone on her bracelet. "Tina, mega evolve!"

The Mawile grew much bigger and generated a second set of jaws on the back of her head.

Lillie shouted in determination "Maiden use moon blast on that Mawile!" The Mawile took the moon blast and rammed her head into the Gardevoir, knocking her out.

Lillie shouted at her Leafeon knowing the Mawile is in full power. "Cain use leaf blade until that Mawile goes down! Onua I need you out!"

Haley sent out the Ninjask to assist the Mawile. The Golurk got ready for a high horse power kick when the Mawile sucker punched it for a k.o.

The Ninjask slashed the Leafeon with an x scissor; the Leafeon struck the Mawile with a leaf blade, causing her to revert back to her normal form knocked out.

Lillie took a deep breath. "Well done you all. Ghorchi! Finish this fight with a flamethrower!"

As the Ninjask was hit by the flame, it held on with a focus sash, it knocked out the Leafeon as it succumed to the burn. Haley took a deep breath as Lillie approached to shake her hand.

Upon exiting the Colosseum, Lillie had earned the title. _"Commander."_


	54. Act 3 Chapter 12 Week together

Lillie walked out of the Colosseum and saw Elio prepared to congratulate her; Lillie kissed him as she prepared to leave. They went on the motor bike toward Mount Battle's lobby to try and see how Gladion was doing at the mountain. At the lobby they found Gladion on the screen having just beaten opponent number ninety nine and was about to battle number one hundred. Aside from the Golurk who was too big for the Lobby, the duo let all their pokemon out and prepared to watch as Gladion approached Battlus

Vs Mount Battle Master Battlus

Battlus sent out Dusclops and Latias. Gladion did his usual pose as he sent out Weavile and Tyranitar. The Dusclops protected itself in anticipating an attack toward it.

Gladion shouted as he posed. "Tyranitar use dragon dance. Weavile take out that Latias with night slash!" The Tyanitar danced his speed and physical attack up as the Weaviles life orb glowed to make its night slash do enough damage to take out the Latias.

Battlus sent out his Slaking on the field, Gladion glared with his pokemon. "Weavile focus your next night slash on that Slaking, Tyranitar follow with stone edge!" The Weavile slashed at the Slaking as the Tyranitar finished it off with jagged rocks, the Dusclops burned the Weavile with a willo wisp.

Battlus sent out his Salamence to intimidate the two pokemon's physical attack.

Gladion ordered the weakened Weavile. "Weavile focus slashing the Dusclops! Tyranitar use ice fang to chill that Salamence out!" The Weavile slashed a critical night slash on the Dusclops as the Tyranitar charged at the Salamence with his icy maw. The Salamence twitched as the cold knocked it out; the Dusclops shot a willo wisp at the Tyranitar and missed.

Battlus sent out his Latios, Gladion kept giving the order. "Weavile use night slash on that Latios! Tyranitar dragon dance again!"

The Dusclops protected itself as the Weavile slashed into the Latios. The Latios knocked the Weavile out with dragon pulse as the Tyranitar danced with the fury of a dragon.

Gladion switched his Weavile out for his next pokemon. "Lucario we need to push!" As Gladion sent out his Lucario, he pounded his fist together for a "CORK SCREW CRASHER!" To knock out the Latios as Tyranitar knocked out the Dusclops with a crunch.

Battlus sent out his last pokemon; Metagross.

The Metagross Mega evolved and slammed a hammer arm into the Tyranitar for a knock out, Gladion flinched at the intense damage and called his Tyranitar back with his hand twitching. "Lucario use aura sphere on that Metagross! Silvally I need you out!" The Lucario pelted the Metagross with a sphere as a Ground type Silvally entered the arena. The Metagross rammed its head into the Lucario for another knock out as the Silvally dug its earth infused claws into the Metagross.

Gladion called the Lucario back, determined to win. "Porygon-Z come out!" The Metagross and trainer looked at both pokemon, the Metagross rammed a zen head butt into the Silvally.

Gladion shouted in determination. "Silvally use Multi Attack again! We have this victory otherwise!"

The Silvally shrugged off the intense damage as it dug a multi attack into the Metagross. The Metagross was tossed upside down and reverted back to its normal form knocked out. Like Elio and Lillie before him, his pokemon received Earth Ribbons for completing this challenge without switching pokemon and the last of the three Johto starters. A teal Totadile with a blue fin.

As Gladion made the return to the lobby to call a pick up, he was surprised to find his sister rushing over to hug him.

Gladion looked at her and Elio to ask. "You beaten those Colosseum rounds early?" The duo nodded at Gladion as the Rotom Dex flared up to describe the Totadile. "BZZT The guy has a Jolly nature, the ability sheer force and the moves dragon dance, Hydro cannon, bite and le..."

Gladion glared at the floating Dex as Elio shoved it in his bag. _"Don't... just don't!"_

Elio apologized and gave Gladion a proud smile. "This makes you number three in the confront Mega Metagross and win club, enough to actually make it official. Plus you did it without having to use a status aliment!"

Gladion looked away in a pose and dismissed the compliment. "It isn't that big a deal..."

As the group tried to celebrate, the Rotom Dex flared up in the bag muffled, giving Elio an excuse to get him out. "BZZT! Message from... Wes? Hello Elio, hello Lillie. Me, Rui and Michael have finished our business in Alola and are heading toward Orre. If you two already beaten your respected rounds at the Colosseum and are bored... sucks to be you!"

As Elio and Lillie read the message out loud, Gladion got a ring on his phone. "I will be outside for a minute... when your pokemon are all gathered up we can schedule the rest of our week!"

As the duo gathered up their pokemon, Lillie actually noticed something odd. "Strange that Gladion got a call right after we got our..."

Lillie recalled the excited Hydreigon as Elio grinned. "I told you already that he gathered most of our opponents for the Colosseum. Who in turned gathered opponents, with Wes being the diabolic mastermind... what forces has he assembled I wonder?"

Lillie smiled and shook her head at the Elio. "You are just saying that because your plan on Alola fell apart the instant I came back."

Elio nodded. "I would have gotten away with it to boot!" As the two laughed, Gladion walked back to find the two were talking about something. "Where else do you two normally go in this region?"

Gladion asked in curiosity. "When Cipher has not been coming after you two. Or when you do something about these people, I really know at least one hot spot in this region?"

Lillie showed Gladion the pokemon H.Q as she drove him and Elio back. "This is where we are normally at once we gathered enough pokemon for the chambers."

Gladion replied back to his sister. "Any other place you go to often?"

Lillie thought of one other. "There was also Phenac City. Another convenient place during the entire... Parkas episode."

Gladion was playing with the Totodile using a biting stick as he nodded back. "With everything that was happening... your schedule was mostly training, keeping a sharp eye on the treatment of these pokemon and taking these guys down. Now it is just the clean up."

Elio asked Gladion a minor question. "Where do Wes and Rui take you?" Gladion looked at his rival in answer. "Most of the Colosseums of this region. Pyrite town is mostly a place you go if you have business, mostly the Colosseum. I heard there use to be a town located underneath Pyrite... collapsed some time after the first shadow pokemon incident. Back when Cipher had much more control over this region. It was called the Under."

Elio responded back. "The Under? Me and Lillie figured out that Cipher had a strong grip on this region when we heard that seventeen years ago, the major of Phenac city was in fact Evice. Bastard tried to use the shadow Ultra Beast's to scare most of Orre into submission before Lillie and I did something."

Gladion sighed in frustration. "Shame I went to Realgam after that fact... wanted to give some of those people a piece of my mind."

Elio wanted the change the subject. "Any specific place you went to otherwise, besides the Colosseum's and Mount Battle? Because I stopped visiting Agate when the chamber became more convenient."

Gladion nodded. "Outskirt Stand." Elio and Lillie looked at each other; Elio asked. "That place? Rather convenient for a small group of people to gather. I am going to check on the fue.."

Lillie interrupted. "I will go check you two keep talking."

As Lillie left the room, the two boys looked at each other awkwardly before Gladion continued. "What do you think of Wes and Rui?"

Elio gave Gladion an honest answer. "I don't really know the two, but they seem pretty cool. They care enough for these pokemon to get me to like them. Fact that Wes use to work with these Snagem guys is quite interesting."

Gladion glared back. "Wes told me enough about those guys. He was rather impressed that you and Lillie actually won those guys... never mind."

Elio asked. "Anything specific that they have done on Alola besides drive Cipher off?"

Gladion looked away in hesitation. "Aside from a bunch of people that wanted to take a vacation. When Wes found out about the shadow pokemon he..."

Elio continued. "He did somethings that would have me labeled him as an asshole in any other situation?"

Gladion gave a blunt answer. "Yes; To snag that Noibat and Stunky, he played along as a traveler wanting to partake in a small Battle Royale with Jeffery and Bulmer. York's was already taken cared of in regard to the Koffing."

Elio guessed. "He grabbed a low level pokemon of his and broke **a lot** of rules to get them off those numb skulls hands before they get themselves killed?"

Gladion nodded back. "Aside from the obvious reason that a bunch of people would just find him as a thief, it was what he did to Kukui that would have made hate him."

Elio asked with his pupils shrinking. "He was trying to be the Masked Royal and Wes knocked him down?! What did Wes use anyways?"

Gladion looked away again as he replied. "A Dunsparce with the ability **Serene Grace,** Kukui had a Rockruff out."

Elio slammed his head against a desk trying not to laugh at Kukui's misfortune. "I heard of Dunsparce. Weak for a pokemon... dumb looking. But its move pool and ability is the reason anyone would use it. Wes used this pokemon to humiliate him?"

Gladion nodded. "Yes he even taunted the audience after snagging the numb skulls shadow pokemon. As for Rui... she has more morality of the two and is a pleasant woman."

Lillie returned to give her report on the bike and heard Elio laughed at the phrase. "Para flinch!"

Lillie shook her head at what Gladion told him and continued. "The bike has enough fuel for one more trip... if we want to take another trip we might as well go to the stand."

The next day, the trio's group of shadow pokemon are becoming even less. They drove to the Outskirt Stand and spent most of day talking about the various things that have happened during the past couple months. Most of it was minor save for battle with a robotic version of Groudon. Elio laughed at remembering it, saying it would have been a disappointment if he had to fight just the trainers pokemon.

As the three tried to keep a conversation alive for most of the morning, Rotom Dex flared up with one of the most mischievous grin the three have seen. "BZZT! Speaking of things that have happened. This might be important for you to know Mr. Gladion. BZZT!"

As the Dex set up a list of pictures it took, it floated toward Gladion. First pictures seemed like generic group photo, composed mainly of Elio and Lillie with the various pokemon they have saved. "I seen most of these in the chambers. You two keeping most of the ones used in these things or are they going to be among the others?"

Lillie nodded. "We are keeping most of them brother. I had to do something regrettable for one particular to get a ghost type and a bug type in the chamber."

Gladion took a deep breath as he saw the picture of Lillie petting a Ninjask and Shedinja. "I saw the list... one of the shadow pokemon was a Nincada that you specifically evolved into both. Was the Ninjask or Sheinja angry about any of it?"

Lillie looked away. "I don't think so... Zippy did not seem to mind and Hollow..." Gladion nodded. "Normally upon evolving, Ninjask and Shedinja share the same personality. If one does not mind it, the other would not either."

As Gladion finished he saw an image of Elio grinning with a Heracross that he recognized as Punctchy, before he continued to a heart shaped album. _"What the..."_

Gladion pressed the album, Lillie looked her brothers shoulder to see what he was looking at. It was a variety of romantic imagery; from her and Elio looking at the sunset on top of the lighthouse, the climax of their battle at Pyrite Colosseum ending in a kiss as well as a few other romantic scenes.

Lillie noticed that her brother gave Elio an over protective glare, she sent her Gardevoir out and walked away. "I am going to fuel up the bike... Elio, just tell Gladion the truth and it should not be that bad."

Elio's eyes widen at what the Dex showed Gladion. "That little... Dex, was this pay back for having things plugged into you?"

The Dex was about to say something before Gladion turned the mute button on and showed him the imagery in a stoic stare. "Alright explain this!"

Elio noticed all of these moments. While he would have found them as pleasant memories, he knew that it was **not** a good time.

He took a deep breath and stared. "I have a crush on Lillie and I thought that if she shared the same feeling that I try to make it more than just friends. Aside from hugs and kisses nothing else happened in regard to this."

The Gardevoir yipped and tapped at Elio's should as she sensed his thoughts.

She stared at Elio, he remembered that he did leave one detail out. "That and I found her on my bed in the morning a couple times but that was all."

Gladion looked over at the Gardevoir, thought of something Elio might have done and sighed. "This Gardevoir was what you and Lillie used to help talk Lusamine back to reason?"

Elio nodded back. "Had to. There were answers we needed to get and psychic types like Maiden are very good lie detectors. It was only two questions **but** they were the most important."

Gladion continued his questions toward his rival. "I know you did something for Lusamine to even be in the mental state for what ever you asked of her. What did you do?"

Elio did not hesitate to answer. "Used some sleep powder I gotten from Thorn to knock her out."

Gladion sighed in response. "Why?"

Elio answered with a concerned look of what might have happened. "Lillie and Lusamine were moments away from having one of the nastiest arguments I would have the misfortune of hearing. A Solgaleo being turned into an XD class shadow pokemon did **not** sound like a coincidence and Lillie did not like what she saw. The later flew from Alola to Orre for three days straight, meaning three days without sleep; neither were good signs."

The Gardevoir yipped and nodded.

Gladion shook his head as he asked what was the Gardevoir doing. Elio explained that if he was telling the truth, she would do that. If he was lying, she would growl.

Gladion remembered some of the things Lillie had told him. "Anything specific that had happened when you and Lillie were fighting Cipher?"

Elio replied back in a frown. "I lost count at how many times they aimed at either Lillie or me. Two times they tried a much more direct way of capturing us."

Gladeion waved his hand to signal Elio to continue. "First one was an electric net I had Brimmy tear through. The second one... was when that bastard Alphonse shot an stun bola at Lillie. I was not fast enough to stop that from happening."

Gladion closed his eyes. "What did you do?"

Elio's remembered the fear he felt. "I rushed in my attempt to shake Alphonse off of me long enough to try and give Lillie CPR. No that mouth to mouth crap does not work! However pressing at the chest area to trigger a heart beat does!"

Gladion replied. "By rush, you meant you made tactically careless discussions with beating him? For example, tossing a dusk ball at a healthy strong pokemon and hope that the surrounding darkness was enough."

Elio took a deep breath. "Good guess at what happened. Caught the Honchkrow on the first ball but it was still a stupid thing for me to do."

Gladion nodded calmly. "You panicked and acted irrationally."

Elio pointed at himself to continue. "And this moron would have been to blame if she died!"

Elio slammed his head on the table. "Just chew me out and be done with it!"

Gladion glared at his rival before he he asked calmly. "During that encounter with Alphonse. Was there anyone else to do something about Lillie after she was knocked out?"

Elio raised his head up to answer. "Shockums was there to get that bola off of Lillie and give her CPR while I was busy fighting that bastard. I had Makuta out to block any more shots that would have been aimed at Lillie."

Gladion's glare loosened as he asked one more question on the matter. "And what happened to Alphonse?"

Elio looked directly at Gladion for his answer. "When I got him off my tail and I tried to get Lillie back up. He had a run in with his boss Parkas. He was not happy that Alphonse let us get this far and gave him the receiving end of a shadow Kingler's crab hammer. He was smashed through a wall."

Gladion cringed at the brutality and asked. "You actually think anyone would still be alive after that?"

Elio gritted his teeth. "I hope not. But people like that..."

Gladion raised a finger at what Elio was about to say. "Kingler naturally has a strong claw Elio. 10,000 horse power, shoved through a **wall**! The blunt damage alone would have a slim chance of maiming him at best in the middle of a wasteland. What of Scoire? Lillie told me he set you off the deep end."

Elio's anger returned at the mention of that commander. "That mad man insulted **everything I stood for!** Funny thing, unless he stole that Lycanroc or Z crystal, he **was** **from Alola**. If he expected any of that to go unpunished."

Gladion interrupted Elio. "Tone the zeal down. Lillie also told me that she had to stop you. Was this correct?"

Elio looked down in shame from the question. "Yes!"

Gladion knew that Lillie gave him her side of the story, but wanted a minor worry to be done. "She told me that this was something you both agreed to. What happened when you had Scoire defeated?"

Elio still looked in shame. "I punched Scoire in the face a couple times. Lillie shouted at me to stop and I dropped him."

Gladion took a deep breath at the next question. "Lillie said that you apologized for this afterward. Anything else happened between when you dropped the person and then?"

Elio looked Gladion in the eyes. "No."

During the questions, the Gardevoir signaled to Gladion that they were true.

Gladion took a sigh of relief as one worry was gone. "Now, what happened on Citadark?"

Elio answered. "That entire trip was unpleasant. By that point, Lillie and I knew that Cipher had the Cosmog evolve into a Cosmoem. Felt like a stressful race against time to storm the island, rescue the Cosmoem and get out."

Gladion nodded. "What did you encountered?"

Elio raised a finger as he began listing them. "First two things; lot's of Cipher goons and lots of shadow pokemon. Third, Lovrina. Fourth and fifth was a bunch of puzzles that have gotten in our way and the constant dread that we would run into a shadow version of a you know what."

Gladion remembered the Celesteela that was in the chamber.. "The one you encountered was the rocket... what happened during that encounter?"

Elio answered and he made sure no one was listening. "For one I had Odon scout the domes opening in case it was **that** one in particular. It was, he and Swoops got us far away from the ground as it tried to burn us. It arrived after Lillie captured the Solgaleo."

Gladion looked out of the window as he asked. "You went and confronted this pokemon, where was Lillie during this?"

Elio cringed. "I had her go back down an elevator and out of the blast zone while I handle that Celesteela, bad idea! By the time I was finished, Lillie was letting loose on the Cipher goons that were busy down there!"

Gladion asked one last question about Citadark to Elio. "Or you would let her near a creature that would attack her without hesitation?"

Elio laughed and responded. "No I wouldn't, She was barely able to walk after I had to snap her out of it. I had to drive the boat back which was a nightmare in itself!"

Gladion looked out the window to find Lillie petting her Leafeon as he thought of his concerns. "She told me you argued over two other ordeals. Let us start with Cain."

Elio looked out to find the Leafeon as well. "I don't want to know what Cipher specifically did to it. But he thought he had to evolve, after its trip to Agate Relic was the after result. He rushed straight into a large moss rock in the center of the grove and I had to do **something** to snap him out of it."

Gladion nodded back. "Lillie told me a bit about Lola and Raffle. While that Eevee is hers, she would never had Cain evolve with that mindset. What did you do to snap him out of it?"

Elio took out the Eevium Z crystal and showed it to Gladion; Gladion asked. "You showed Cain this thing?"

Elio nodded. "I let Lillie find a solution for its evolution to feel like a natural choice. It worked!"

Gladion took a deep breath in response. "By work you meant he then wanted to evolve?"

Elio remembered the two bag related incidents and smiled. "Yes. It was either going to be a Leafeon or a Flareon by that point, unfortunately Cain got the daring idea to leap into Lillies bag for the fire stone. Lillie and I agreed to hide that stone in a more secure bag, then showed Cain another Eeveelution when he came out with the moss rock. Then came Team Snagem and that Gloom."

Gladion nodded back. "Which lead to another thing you and Lillie argued over?"

Elio's smile faded. "We needed to get a small group to fight Parkas and we had limited about of time. I did what I had to do and I already had any worry about those guys trying anything funny buried!"

Gladion closed his eyes and nodded. "I know. You had them actually respect you."

Elio gestured to get the latest argument he had with Lillie out of the way. During Orre Colosseum when he said he would try to cheer Lillie on.

Gladion stopped him. "I am aware. You said you would try to cheer for her. Instead you ended up cheering for the Skull trio whether or not they lost. I know these three enough to see they have improved themselves since when I last saw them. You would be a horrible champion if you did not inspire them especially since they **were** being taken advantage of by Cipher. You might want to make your advice a little more specific though."

As silence filled the diner, Gladion thought all of what Elio had said over; with the Gardevoir marking everything said as truth it was laid to bare and stared at him in judgement. "You now know actual weapons exist. So you may want to keep a better eye out for that. You have been overprotective of Lillie during this nightmare. It became a fault when she had to call you back to your senses on multiple occasions. A minor fault that we both need to work on."

Gladion began to smile. "Otherwise you have done a lot for Lillie these past months. Thank you for being there for her."

Elio grinned back as his rival. "Lillie has defeated nearly everything this region has to offer. A couple more rounds and she will finally be done with this region."

Gladion's smile continued as he raised a finger. "True, but your next round is going to be a little **special.** "

Elio already pieced together what Gladion meant. "I think I already figured out that round is going to be a handful of people Wes has specifically hand picked to defeat me. I am going to act surprised or hurt depending on who it might be."

As Lillie returned, she began apologizing. "Sorry It took me long. A rider named Willie wanted to battle me after I was done fueling the bike. Have you talked over everything?"

Gladion switched back to his usual frown as he signaled to Elio that they have.

Elio smiled at Lillie. "Went much better than expected." The rest of the morning was breakfast and making a schedule for the last remaining shadow pokemon.

The rest of the week was uneventful save for the last few shadow pokemon baring Mew and Xurkitree being purified. As Gladion organized where most of these pokemon came from, Elio and Lillie were busy separating their pokemon from Wes's pokemon. In an attempt to rehabilitate some of the former shadow pokemon, they had to separate them further by if it is a good idea to let them loose at the H.Q.

Elio had average luck in making the Kingler feel comfortable enough to accept some nicknames. "King Krustinal?"

The Kingler was lonely without anyone to really communicate with, despite Elio attempting to have the Dex translated the clicking pincer. "BZZT! I know you are trying to help... but let me talk to someone who does not need that screen. Where you got the name? BZZT!"

Elio explained more. "Krustinal. A mix of words from a cartoon show. You like it?"

The Kingler foamed bubbles in a smile. "BZZT! I could have been named worse. BZZT!"

Elio shrugged. "Much as I want Lillie to try and make you more cooperative. She is busy with Troy at the moment. What can I do to make you feel comfortable? Out side of having Dex go bug Lillie."

The Kingler pointed at Elio's bag; the trainer guessed. "You want food?"

The Kingler nodded as Elio thought of it. "I think I got a couple tamato and figy berries." Elio placed a large tamato berrry and a couple of Figy berries on a plate. "I have some beans as well but lets start with this."

The Kingler started with the figy berries, it liked the spicy taste; he grabbed the tamato berry and accidentally crushed it.

Elio frowned in a sigh. "Oh no! I'll get a napki..."

The Kingler froze and shook his claw and scuttled backward into a corner.

Elio blinked. "Krustinal? It is only a small mes..." Elio remembered that this was the Kingler Parkas used to execute Alphonse and flinched. " _Right I did not think that Alphonse wasn't the only one._ Krustinal, you were not well back then. You did not even have a choice in the.." The Kingler closed his eyes and tried to find a place to hid in.

Elio took a deep breath before he placed more figy berries on the plate, placed it in front of the Kingler and signaled to the other pokemon. "Rest of you are getting something as well afterward but stay far away from these berries! Krustinal is having a flash back."

Lillie had less initial luck in having the Rotom socialized with the combined effort of her Banette and Raichu it stopped hiding.

Lillie thought it would be fun to take it to the storage room. "Since you have been very good at making friends with some of the pokemon here. I want to show you some thing cool you can do."

Lillie opened some of the boxes to find a fan, fridge, washing machine, lawn mower and microwave oven; She asked the timid Rotom. "If you want to check them out, let me know ahe..." The Rotom hid behind the Raichu as it saw the appliances.

Lillie approached slowly as she realized she might have triggered bad memories. "Troy... I am sorry if this scared you a little... we can do this another day if you..." The Rotom buzzed as it sprinted past Lillie and into the box that contained the oven, it surrounded itself into the machine and emerged from the box.

Lillie tried to scold the Rotom for its sudden behavior. "Troy, get out of that oven this instant!"

Lillie emerged from the storage room after failing to convince the Rotom to leave the oven and found Elio sitting front of a Kingler that slowly approached the plate, he scuttled back when he sensed something.

Elio sighed in defeat. " _So close..._ You had better luck with the Rotom?"

Lillie shook her head. "Troy was doing well with Pete and Shockums so I showed him some appliances for it to try and play around with... he rushed into an oven and..."

Elio nodded as he looked at the Dex. "Hey... think you can talk to it." The Dex hovered and talk sense into the Rotom that followed; it buzzed in a frown. "BZZT! Bad news! It does not want to leave the machine. It said something about that you cannot make it go near the baddie hole if he is not equipped. BZZT!"

Elio looked at the Rotom, then back to the Kingler. "So another one... Krustinal was like this after I tried to feed it some berries and it crushed a juicy one by accident. Good news out of all this. We found triggers to avoid."

As Gladion walked in with his Silvally, he saw the two trainers talked about the two pokemon. "Am I interrupting something or is it alright for me to say the good news?"

Both nodded at Gladion as he began to say it. "I found out more information on some of the more powerful shadow pokemon we captured. Found most of the trainers that they were stolen from and they are on their way to this region with in a couple weeks."

Lillie nodded to her brother. "Any pokemon specifically?"

Gladion handed the two over a list of the pokemon classified as stolen. The list composed of the Hoenn and Sinnoh starters. In addition to; Steelix, Foretress, Lopunny, Excadrill, Swalot, Garchomp, Mamoswine, Tangrowth, Likilicky, Smoochum, Beheeyem, Chandelure, Bisharp, Staraptor, Spiritomb, Electivire, Magmotar, Claydol, Bronzong, Rhyperior, Toxicroak, Honchkrow, Reuiniclus, Galvantula, Leavanny, Scolipede. Escavalier, Accelgor, Slurpuff, Araquanid and Hydreigon.

Lillies eyes widen as she took a deep breath and nodded. "Some of these pokemon we have in the chambers and Ghorchi is on the list."

Gladion looked away in a frown. "I had some people look into this... There was news report's nearly six months ago about a trainer with a Hydreigon that was murdered. The trainers name was Nora Allern. Most of course blamed it on the Hydreigon initially, until they actually looked at the single wound on her body. With what has happened, that Hydreigon and Ghorchi may be one and the same."

Lillie frowned even more. "That just makes me feel worse. Some of the pokemon I have captured use to belong to tho.."

Gladion took a deep breath. "The elemental monkeys, Porygon 2, the three fossil pokemon and any other artificial save for the Casform use to belong to members of Cipher. I had also received spam from this one person about a Roserade; should I go check?"

Elio said no. "I know that one particular. She was a part of Cipher and responsible for the creation of Shadow Lugia; she gets no pity from me."

Gladion nodded. "The rest are among the wild so you and Lillie may want to divide the ones you are keeping and the ones you are going to let me handle."

Elio asked in concern "Sounds like a good plan. But what about the ones Wes has..."

Gladion placed his hand over his face. "They are his to do what ever he wants with them. Seeing most of his pokemon, I know they are in good hands but I had to break the news about the Sceptiles trainer that he might not get it back. Wes only handing you over the Nihilego because it is a pokemon too dangerous even by his usual standards."

Elio nodded back. "I was only going to ask about the Sceptile. We got a small report on some of the stock pokemon it is exactly what it looks like. Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, Krustinal was fine a moment ago. Now he scuttled into a corner by that point any direct form of comforting the guy is now ineffective at best and dangerous at worse."

Elio looked back at the Kingler, he foamed bubbles and clicked his large pincer at the Silvally. The Silvally nodded back made a strange watery bark as it pushed the plate of berries forward. The Kingler scuttled toward the food, he offered to share some with the Silvally as it cleaned the mess from the tamato berry.

Elio and Gladion looked back at each other as one problem was handled. " _Now I regret not bringing Kalden._ "

Lillie tried to pet the Rotom in an attempt to coax it into willingly leave the oven. "Troy when you feel comfortable with trying another appliance, let me know. Elio are you ready for the big day tomorrow?"


	55. Act 3 Chapter 13 Rui Round

The next day, Elio and Lillie woke to find Gladion and Silvally were missing.

Elio smiled at what was happening. _"Wes, Rui and Michael are back in Orre. With the last three round at the Colosseum being done. It seems awf.."_

Lillie interrupted him as she checked to see if the Rotom was comfortable with being left at the H.Q for a while. It was still sleeping in the storage room as it left the oven on its own. Lillie saw to it wake up, she played with it a little and left some kasib berries with clear instructions that it is not to mess with any machines in the H.Q save for the ones in the room. Elio's task with the Kingler was much simple as asked if he want to be back in his ball or if he wanted a place in the H.Q to make into a type of home. The Kingler pointed at the net ball and at the empty berry plate.

Elio nodded back. "Your main schedule is eat and go back in the ball for the rest of the day? Alright..."

At the Orre Colosseum, the only real change visual wise was a strange truck with hover wheels being parked outside and what looked like six brothers organizing the food and transport. Red, blue, brown, yellow, green and purple.

Elio and Lillie read the next two rounds, Rui round and Wes round. Lillie signed up and went into the Colosseum before Elio was able to.

He thought to himself. _"Off to the audience bench for me."_

Battle One

Vs Kukui?

Lillies eyes widen at who was standing before her. "Professor? What are you doing here?"

Kukui smiled and answered. "I am here to battle. Rui was looking for one more person to join the Colosseum match."

Lillie smiled as she heard a voice in the audience trying to decide who to cheer for.

Elio shouted out. "If you can't pick make a gut choice Burnet!"

Lillie sent out her first two pokemon. "Onua! Cain! Lets show him how far we came."

As Lillie sent out the Golurk and Leafeon, Kukui sent out a sun variant of Lycanroc and Alolan version of Ninetails. Ninetails arrived and activated a snow warning, setting up a hail storm and using aurora veil; Lycanroc set up a stealth rock.

Lillie shouted. "Onua use heavy slam to take out that Ninetails, Cain use leaf blade on that Lycanroc!" The Golurk jumped into the air and crashed into the Ninetails for an easy knockout as the Leafeon slashed its leafy ears into the Lycanroc.

Kukui grinned as he sent out his next pokemon, a Bravary holding a life orb. Lillie took a deep breath as she switch her Leafeon for her Raichu in preparation for a flying move to go after the grass type. The Bravary set up a strong tailwind as the Lycanroc crunched the Golurk. As the Lycanroc crunched into the the Golurk, the Bravary used brave bird on the Golurk for a confirmed knock out.

Lillie posed for her Raichu to use the Z move "GIGAVOLT HAVOC!" for a quick knock out on the Bravary.

Kukui sent out a Snorlax as Lillie sent out her Hydreigon. The Lycanroc attempted to impale the Raichu in a stone edge and missed. Lillie pointed at the Lycanroc and shouted. "Shockums, take that Lycanroc down with a focus blast. Ghorchi, use flame thrower to whittle down that Snorlax and get a burn!" As the Lycanroc was knocked out by the focus blast and Snorlax's was burned from the flame, the Snorlax had the Raichu moments from fainting as he used a high horse powered kick.

The next pokemon Kukui sent out was a Magnezone with a balloon.

Lillie shouted. "Shockums, focus on that Snorlax with a thunderbolt. Ghorchi switch your flame thrower to that Magnezone!" The Raichu dealt minimal damage to the Snorlax as the Hydreigon shot a flamethrower at the Magnezone; the Magnezone countered with a flash cannon to the Hydreigon as the Snorlax finished off the Raichu with one more kick.

The tailwind pewter out as Lillie sent her Leafeon back in place of the Raichu, she shouted. "Ghorchi, use another flamethrower on that Magnezone, Cain set up with a swords dance and hit that Snorlax with leaf blade until it goes down!"

As the Magnezone was knocked out, the Leafeon danced in vigor; the Snorlax used body slam in an attempt to inflict paralysis and failed. Kukui sent out his last pokemon, a Primarina.

Lillie saw it as her clue to call the Hydreigon back. "You have done good. Medic, we have this battle over. Cain knock that Primarina out with a leaf blade!"

The Primarina was quickly knocked out by a leaf blade. The Snorlax's body slammed the Leafeon again as Lillie cemented a victory with a raised key stone. "Medic, Mega Evolve and keep Cain up. Cain, keep using leaf blade until that Snorlax is down!"

One slash.

The Snorlax was able to paralyze the Leafeon, the Audino healed the damage and paralysis.

Another slash!

The Snorlax about to faint when he used heavy slam on the Audino The Leafeon slashed a third time to knock the Snorlax out.

Kukui took off his glasses and smiled. "Three months ago you were the closest to beating the champion than nearly everyone on Alola. When I heard of your progress on Orre, I knew that you were making a strong team... Glad I got to meet them." Lillie was about to talk to Kukui more as the red announcer blew a whistle. "Save the reunion for after you beaten the round. We got another match to see!"

Lillie nodded to the professor as she left to prepare for the next round.

Battle two

Vs Jovi

As a blue haired woman entered the arena, she waved toward Michael.

Elio was standing next to Michael and whispered. "You know this person?"

Michael nodded. "Of course, that is my sister."

As the two trainers drew out their pokemon, the battle began. Lillie sent out her Raichu and Hydreigon.

Jovi cheered as she shouted. "Drooly, Johnathan, Lets have some fun!" Out came a Lickiliky with a sitrus berry and a Scyther holding a eviolite. Lillie saw the Scyther and posed for her Raichu to knock it out with a Z move.

Lillie shouted to the Hydreigon. "Ghorchi, Focus that Lickilicky down with night daze!"

The Hydreigon dealt significant damage to the Lickilicky as it performed a sword dance.

Jovi sent out a Dugtrio with a focus sash and shouted. "Wacka use earthquake to take that Raichu out! Drooly, protect from that quake."

The Dugtrio knocked the Raichu out with earthquake, the Hydreigon hovered above the quake and the Lickilicky used protect. Lillie called the knocked out Raichu back and whispered. "It's okay... Onua we got to take that Dugtrio down!"

Jovi shouted out an unusual order to the Dugtrio as the Hydreigon prepared to use a night daze to knock the Lickilicky out. "Wacka, charm that Golurk's attack down!" Dugtrio made a cute stare at the Golurk, reducing its attack! Elio and Lillie noticed something odd. "Onua, use heavy slam on the Dugtrio!"

The Dugtrio's focus sash was broken as the Lickilicky was knocked out, Jovi kept a smile as she sent out her next pokemon. "Gabey lets clean up this mess!"

A Togekiss entered the field. Lillie knew that the Dugtrio needed to be taken down and whispered to her Hydreigon. "I am sorry for this. Focus a flamethrower to take that Dugtrio out! Onua focus on taking that Togekiss down with a heavy slam!" The Dugtrio critically slashed into the Hydreigon as it was knocked out by the flames.

Lillie prepared for the worse as Jovi shouted to the Togekiss. "Take that Hydreigon out and weaken the Golurk with dazzling gleam Gabey!"

The Hydreigon was knocked out by the dazzling gleam as Lillie prepared to switch for her next pokemon. "Good work Ghorchi. Maiden I need you out here!"

Jovi shouted out as she sent her next pokemon. "Okay Thomas. Lets get that Golurk out with a night slash!"

Out came a regional Persian with a life orb, Lillie shouted out toward her Gardevoir and Golurk. "Maiden use moon blast to take out that Persian! Onua if you can... finish that Togekiss off with another heavy slam!"

The Gardevoir shot at the Persian with the moons power; the Persian slashed a night slash at the Golurk. It look like it was about to faint as Jovi shouted at the Togekiss. "Gabey, use tri attack on that Gardevoir! Lets see if we cannot freeze it or paralyze it!"

The Togekiss twirled and shot three beams; one of fire, one of ice and one of lightning into the Gardevoir, paralyzing her.

Lillie found it even more strange; Elio asked Michael. "Excuse me... I know that Togekiss **does** not know that move. Where did she get these pokemon?"

Michael smiled. "Most of the pokemon she brought with her were ones I rescued from Cipher twelve years ago."

Elio's eyes widened. "From Ci..."

Elio shouted at Lillie who was about was confused. "Lillie those pokemon are not what they seem!"

Lillie nodded back as she shouted to her Golurk. "Onua, one last heavy slam and we have that Togekiss down!"

The Togekiss knocked the Golurk with an air slash as it the Gardevoir knocked it out with a moon blast, Jovi sent out her last pokemon. "Come on out Cindy. Big brother told me you have an eeveelution as well... if you win this round, you want them to play a bit?"

Lillie thought it over as she saw the Flareon wearing a choice band; she called back the Golurk and sent out her Audino. "Medic mega evolve and use dazzling gleam. Maiden if you can get one more moon blast off!"

Jovi saw the Audino as a major threat and ordered the Persian. "Thomas... if you can sing that Audino to sleep we should have this!"

The Audino covered his ears before the Persian's song had any effect; the Flareon charged into the Gardevoir for a knock out as Lillie shouted. "Cain! This last blow is on you. Take that Flareon out with return!" The Leafeon channeled its affection toward Lillie into one strong tackle, knocking the Flareon out for a victory.

Jovi took the lose rather well as she cheered. "Big brother was right about you. You are a tough one! Good luck with the last two opponents!"

Battle Three

Vs... Heidi

The Aether employee thought to herself as she got ready to confront Lillie. _"Okay... she usually opens up with that Raichu... I might be able to fake her out."_

As Lillie sent out her Hydreigon and Audino, Heidi smiled as she sent out her two pokemon. "Typho, Thor! Lets show her why we are the best!"

Out came a Pelipper with a damp rock and a Manetric with a particular stone. Heidi raised a bracelet and shouted. "Thor, Mega evolve and open up with thunder! Typho use tailwind in case she brings that Raichu out!"

Lillie raised her key stone and shouted at her Audino. "Mega evolve and use dazzling gleam! Ghorchi we got to take out that Pelipper with a night daze!" As the Pelipper blew in a tailwind, the Manetric glowed and took the form resembling a lightning bolt, it called down a thunder at the Audino. As the Hydreigon sent a night daze at the Pelipper, the Audino shot the Pelipper down with a dazzling gleam.

Heidi smiled in anticipating the events. "Okay Party Maker, lets get our back up plan by shooting a solar beam. Thor volt switch that Audino for Steamer!"

As Heidi sent out a Ludicolo with a choice scarf, the Manetric charged an electrical volt and returned back to its trainer for a Torkoal that turned the drizzling rain into drought. The Ludicolo's choice scarf allowed it to move ahead of the other pokemon and shot a solar beam.

Lillie shouted out at her Audino to keep using dazzling gleam as Heidi send out her next pokemon; a Victreebel with a life orb. The Ludicolo shot another solar beam to knock the Audino out as the Victreebel hurled a sludge bomb at the Hydreigon. The Hydreigon knocked the Ludicolo out with a flamethrower.

Heidi smiled as she sent the mega Manetric back. "Okay Thor, come on back to battle."

Lillie saw the Victreebel as the more serious threat and shouted out. "Maiden I need you out here, take that Victreebel out with psychic! Ghorchi focus on th.."

Heidi shouted toward the Manetric. "Thor take that Hydreigon out with hidden power."

The employee smiled wider as the Manetric's hidden power knocked the Hydreigon out. The Gardevoir knocked the Victreebel out as Lillie prepared her next pokemon. "Onua we need that Manetric out!"

Heidi stopped smiling as she realized Lillie had a powerful ground type. "Whoops, I forgot that was there. I have not nick named this one yet, come on out Whiscash, use waterfall on that Golurk! Thor overheat that Golurk before it takes us out!"

Lillie saw an opening and shouted. "Maiden keep using psychic until that Manetric is down!" The Manetric was shot with a psychic blast as it overheated the Golurk, the Whiscash charged at the Golurk with a waterfall for a k.o

Lillie closed her eyes and sent out her next pokemon. "Cain if Maiden takes out that Manetric, finish this fight with a leaf blade!"

The Gardevoir shot another psychic blast to knock the Manetric out, the Leafeon slashed at the Whiscash with his leafy tail and knocked it out in one blow, ending the fight.

Heidi sighed in disappointment that she was unable to defeat Lillie. "If the boss said Rui is tough, then your big final battle is going to be a good one."

Lillie prepared worried.

Final Battle.

Vs Rui

As Lillies final opponent entered the arena, Rui at her with blue eyes. "I heard that you put great care into your pokemon let us see how well it holds up. Blackjack, Yuff! Lets begin this finale!"

As the Skarmory and Weavile entered the field, Lillie looked back. "Shockums! Maiden! Lets show this woman who we are!"

As her Raichu and Audino entered, Lillie shouted at the Gardevoir. "First thing, take that Weavile out with moonblast! Shockums, focus on using thunderbolt on that Skarmory!" The Gardevoir knocked out the Weavile in one blow; the Skarmory was shot with a thunderbolt and slashed at the Gardevoir with a steel wing .

Rui called the Weavile back. "Come out Rosa, use a thunderbolt of your own to take out that Gardevoir."

As the Gardevoir shot a moon blast at the Skarmory for a knock out, the opposing Raichu finished her off with a thunderbolt.

Lillie did not want to take a chance at a hidden ability and shouted. "Shockums use nasty plot. Onua I need you on out here!" Rui shouted out as she saw the Golurk. "You found out? Rube lets show her what you can do."

Lillie shouted back. "Shockums use focus blast on that Raichu, Onua get ready for a..."

Rui shouted toward her Raichu. "Rosa grass knot that Golurk! Rube use heat wave to clear that Raichu out!" Lillies Raichu hit a focus blast to k.o the opposing Raichu as Rui's Raichu caused the Golurk to trip for a k.o; the Typhlosion blew a strong heat wave at Lillies Raichu for a knock out.

Lillie took a deep breath as she switched to her next pokemon. "Ghorchi! Medic! I need you out!"

Rui sent our her next pokemon. "Kuku, set up a calm mind and prepare for Diva. Rube see if you cannot do enough damage to weaken the Audino!"

Lillie looked at the Typholsion in determination and shouted to her Hydreigon. "Ghorchi use draco meteor to stop that Typholsion. Medic mega evolve!"

As the Hydreigon knocked the Typholsion out, the Audino shot a dazzling gleam at the Comfey for minimal damage.

Rui out her Medicham. "Diva it is time!" The Medicham prepared for Rui to use the keystone, mega evolving her; the Medicham leaped up into the air and crashed into the Hydreigon for a high jump kick, delivering a definite K.O!

The Medicham was pelted with another dazzling gleam as Lillie called the knocked out Hydreigon back. "Its okay Ghorchi.

Lillie saw the Medicham was her most dangerous target and sent out her last pokemon and shouted. "Cain we have one more chance at this! Charge at the Medicham with a leaf blade! Medic keep Cain up!"

Rui saw the Leafeon and nodded toward her Medicham. " _I don't want to risk high jump kick missing._ Use Ice punch to take that Leafeon out!" The Medicham punched her many fists into the Leafeon as he ate another piece of his yache berry and glowed to endure the punch. Despite how cold it felt and how the Comfey tried to finish him off, the Leafeon slashed his tail at the Medicham. The Medicham reverted back to her normal form as she fell on the ground knocked out. The Audino used his power to heal the intense damage as the Leafeon danced vigorously to power his finishing move. The Comfey dealt minimal damage to the Leafeon and Audino, as she prepared for the final blow from the leaf blade.

Swish! Comfey was slashed a critical hit and fainted.

Rui accepted defeat and walked over to Lillie to congratulate her. "You have done a lot for these pokemon during the past couple months Lillie. I am glad to have seen it's end result."

Lillie thanked Rui for the battle and left with the title. "Caretaker."

Rui walked back to the truck to report to her husband Wes. In the truck Heidi frowned in shame as she asked. "Did she beat you to?"

Rui nodded to the group. "High jump kick would have made it a win by attrition but if Diva missed it would have been more humiliating. Still Lillie had earned the victory."

Heidi apologized to Gladion about her failure; Gladion shook his head as he listened. "What is important is that you gave Lillie a challenge. Did you have fun?"

Heidi nodded as Gladion shrugged it. "Then it is not even a failure. If you want to watch the next round, go right on ahead."

Gladion stared the man organizing Elios next three opponents and asked. "I figured you bring these two over, think they be enough?"

Wes smiled back at his protege before he pointed to Guzma and Plumeria who were awaiting the surprise. "Guzma gave me a good first impression and wanted to fight the kid ever since he left for this region. Plumeria had been very helpful to me during my two trips to Alola and I want to return the favor. Then there is you, I heard you had a better victory up at mount battle than either the kid or your sister. I am switching Ultima and Gilgey out. Even if you don't beat Elio you would still get to see Death gazer and Cid in action."

Gladion raised an eyebrow about those two pokemon and asked about Wes's mega pokemon. "After everything Edgar had been through the last couple months I think it is time he showed that kid his **real** power."


	56. Act 3 Chapter 14 Wes Round!

Outside of Orre Colosseum, Elio congratulated Lillie on beating one of the toughest of the Colosseum rounds. Lillie was busy brushing her Hydreigon as she nodded. "You still have one more round yourself Elio... if all your drama play is correct..."

Elio smiled as he signed up for the final round.

Battle 1

Vs Guzma?

Elio stared at Guzma and asked. "What are you doing here of all regions?"

Guzma laughed at the question and answered. "Ain't it obvious. To beat you down kid!"

Elio shook his head as he realized who Wes has gathered for his round and prepared. "PETE! MAKUTA! SHOW OUR BOY WHO IS THE BOSS OF THIS REGION!"

The Banette and Cofagrigus arrived out of their balls, Guzma sent out Goliosopod and Pinsir. Elio and Guzma mega evolved their pokemon; the Alolan champ shouted. "PETE WILL-O-WISP THAT PINSIR BEFORE IT TEARS US A NEW ONE! MAKUTA IF YOU CAN DO THE SAME TO THAT GOLISOPOD!"

As the Banette cackled to toss a will-o-wisp at the mega Pinsir, the Golisopod made a good first impression and swatted at the Banette. The mega Pinsir aerliated his thrash and beaten down on the Banette. The Cofagrigus let loose a will-o-wisp on the Goliosopod for a burn of his own own.

Elio anticipated the Pinsir to keep attacking the Banette and shouted. "USE DESTIN..." As Elio was in the middle of issuing the order, the Golisopods quick claw glowed and swatted at the Banette with liquidation as he prepared a destiny bond. The Banette reverted back to his normal form and cackled maniacally as the Golisopod collapsed from super natural force.

Guzma gritted his teeth as he saw his signature pokemon was knocked out and that his Pinsir was stuck to using thrash on the grinning Cofagrigus. Pinsir's ability to Aerilate his thrash had been mummified. Elio saw it as a good opportunity and sent out his Yanmega.

Guzma looked at the Yanmega with a hint of envy. "Sweet bug type... took it from a Cipher goon?"

Elio nodded. "Most of the team have been like that save for Brimmy, Remmer and Pete... Remmer is at the H.Q and Lillie was the one who snagged Pete, don't worry I asked before hand."

Guzma shook his head. "I wasn't talking about that Banette, Honchkrow mess em up!"

As the Pinsir mummified the Yanmega's tinted lens, the Yanmega shot the Pinsir down with an air slash. The Honchkrow drilled into the Yanmega for quick knock out as the Cofagrigus missed a will-o-wisp.

Elio took a deep breath as Guzma sent out a Toxapex. "CUMUSTRICH COME ON OUT! MAKUTA YOU DONE ENOUGH! MAC LETS PUSH FURTHER IN!"

Elio posed for his Dodrio to use "SUPERSONIC SKYSTRIKE!" to knock out the Honchkrow as the Hitmonchan used thunder punch on the Toxapex.

Guzma ordered the Toxapex to use liquidate on the Dodrio as he sent out Masquerain to intimidate the two. Pokemon; Elio shouted. "CUMUSTRICH USE RETURN ON THAT MASQUERAIN, MAC FOLLOW UP WITH A THUNDER PUNCH!" The Dodrio channeled his affection into a strong tackle on the Masquerian; the Masquerian slashed air at the Hitmonchan for super effective damage. The Hitmonchan's fist set up an electric crackle in his fist to punch the Masquarien for a k.o. Guzma expected the Hitmonchan to attack the Toxapex and ordered it to set up a baleful bunker.

Guzma tossed in his last pokemon, Scizor. As he shouted at Scizor to take out the Hitmomchan with a bullet punch, Elio shouted toward his Dodrio. "USE BRAVE BIRD ON THAT TOXAPEX! TAKE IT DOWN!"

As the Dodrio dealt considerable amount of damage, the Toxapex and some payback and swatted at the Dodrio.

Elio called back the Hitmonchan and prepared to toss the "BRIMMY I NEED YOU OUT HERE! FLARE BLITZ THAT SCIZOR! CUMUSTRICH AGAIN ON THE TOXA..."

As the Dodrio charged at the Toxapex, Guzma grinned as he nodded to the Toxapex to block the charge. The Dodrio was poisoned by the baleful bunker as Guzma posed like a mantis before positioning his arms like antennae for a "SAVAGE SPIN-OUT."

The Dodrio reacted was wrapped in bug silk as he was thrashed all over the Colosseum and tossed in the air for the Scizor to knock it out. In a fume of anger, the Incineroar rammed into the Scizor for a quick knock out.

Elio sighed. "MAKUTA WE HAVE TO KNOCK DOWN THIS WALL USE SHADOW BALL! BRIMMY DARKEST LAIRAT!" The Incineroar charged into the Toxapex. The Toxapex had its payback on the Cofagrigus. The Cofagrigus wobbled as he grinned for a shadow ball knock out.

Guzma yelled at himself as he accepted defeat. "Guess this is how it is... now what this I hear about a you planning something back ho.."

Elio shouted back in interruption. "How you like this region?"

Guzma tilted his head on confusion as he answered. "I don't know... I got here around a day ago. Don't think the rest of this round is going to be easy kid." As Guzma walked out of the Arena, Elio took a sigh of relief. _"That surprise was almost ruined."_

Battle 2

vs Plumeria

Elio saw Plumeria and smiled toward her. "Let me guess... Gladion is in on this as well?"

Plumeria refused to answer as she let loose a poisonous smile. "Your not going to find out when I beat you!"

Elio continued his grin as he sent out his first two pokemon. "MAKUTA! BRIMMY! LETS BASH SOME SKULLS!"

As the Cofagrigus and Incineroar entered the arena, Plumeria sent out a Tentacruel and a Salazzle.

Plumeria posed like that of a serpent ready to strike for Salazzle to use a "ACID DOWNPOUR!" The Incineroar held on because of the assault vest as the Tentacruel set out toxic spikes.

Elio shouted. "BRIMMY DARKEST LAIRAT ON THAT SALAZZLE! MAKUTA FOLLOW UP WITH A SHADOW BALL THEN FOCUS ON THE TENTACRUEL!" As the Incineroar spun into the Salazzle, the Cofagrigus grinned and shot out a shadow ball to finish off the Salazzle.

Plumeria sent out a Crobat to knock the Incineroar out with an aerial ace as she ordered the Tentacruel to use scald on the Cofagrigus. The Cofagrigus shot a shadow ball at the Tentacruel for a decrease in its special defense.

Elio saw the Crobat as a high priority as he switched out the Incineroar. "CUMUSTRICH GET READY FOR THE NEXT MOVE!"

As the Crobat hypnotized the Dodrio, he woke up early as Elio posed for "SUPER SONIC SKYSTRIKE!" to knock it out. The Tentacruel let lose more toxic spikes in preparation as the Cofagrigus pelted it again with a shadow ball. Plumeria sent out a Gengar with a particular stone as she raised up a key stone to mega evolve the Gengar into a larger specter faded in shadow with a single yellow eye. It made quick work of the Dodrio with a thunderbolt as the Cofagrigus was hit with scald by the Tentacruel and countered with a shadow ball k.o.

Elio took a deep breath as he sent out the Banette and raised his keystone. "PETE MEGA EVOLVE!"

As Plumeria ordered the Gengar to knock it out with a shadow ball Elio shouted toward the cackling Banette. "DESTINY BOND!"

As the Banette let loose a line of supernatural energy, the shadow ball knocked him mad as the Gengar reverted back to its normal form, it laughed with the twitching Banette as both trainers gestured a middle finger toward each other. The Cofagrigus was hit with another scald as it finished off the Tentacruel. Plumeria sent out her last two pokemon, an Alolan Muk and a Weezing.

Elio saw the two poison types and cringed. " _Eek!_ MAC PUT PRESSURE ON THE MUK WITH CLOSE COMBAT! MAKUTA WEAKEN THAT WEEZING DO..."

As the Weezing pelted the Hitmomchan with a sludge bomb, the Muk crunched its jaws into the Cofagrigus for a k.o. As the Muk's poison touch was mummified, it was assaulted in close combat by the Hitmonchan.

Elio sent out his last pokemon. "ODON BUG BUZZ THAT WEEZING TILL IT GOES DOWN. MAC FINISH THAT MUK OFF WITH MACH PUNCH!"

As the Muk was knocked out, the Weezing blew a flamethrower at the Yanmega for super effective damage. The first Bug buzz dealt significant damage, the second one dealt the winning blow.

Plumeria shook her head. "Look like you are about to find out anyways. Try not to cry over this one kid." As she walked away, Elio prepared himself for the dramatic reveal.

Battle 3

vs Gladion

As Gladion walked into the arena, Elio posed like that of a play before he shouted in a sarcastic tone. "How could you? I thought we were friends?"

Gladion glared at Elio. "Are you done with the act already?"

Elio snapped back to a genuinely happy grin as he continued. "I saw this coming a mile away. You organized the employee's and Sheryl into the previous rounds?"

Gladion nodded. "Sheryl gave Wes the idea to invite those three numb skulls over after she heard of the things they accomplished while you were away. Those Snagem goons invited themselves. You had no one to blame but yourself for those two rounds."

Elio continued his grin as he drew out his pokemon. "Still, you are the last opponent I need to take out before facing the true mastermind behind the events at this Colosseum."

Gladion made his pose as he prepared his first two. "Then this means I won't hold back!"

Elio shouted out. "ODON! MAKUTA! GET READY FOR THIS WILD RIDE!"

Gladion sent out his Weavile and Tyranitar, sand blew into the Colosseum as the battle began.

As the Weavile night slashed the Cofagrigus for critical damage, Elio shouted to his Yanmega. "BUG BUZZ ON THAT TYRANNITAR! MAKUTA WILL-O-WISP!"

The Yanmega buzzed into the Tyranitar; The Tyranitar performed a dragon dance to increase his speed and power as it was burned by the will-o-wisp.

Elio knew the Tyranitar is going to do massive damage soon and shouted. "MAKUTA USE PROTECT TO KEEP YOURSELF UP A LITTLE LONGER! ODON USE A.."

Gladion shouted at the Tyranitar. "Take that Yanmega down with stone edge!" With the type combination of bug flying and the boost from dragon dance, the Yanmega was knocked out by the stone edge.

Elio expected the knock out and called the Yanmega back. "MAC LETS TAKE THAT WEAVILE OUT WITH MAC PUNCH! MAKUTA SHOOT OUT A SHA..."

As the Weavile was quickly knocked out, Gladion pointed at the Cofagrigus and ordered the Tyranitar. "Take the Cofagrigus one out with crunch!"

With his powerful jaws, the Tyranitar knocked the Cofagrigus out and tossed him back to its trainer. Elio sent out his Dodrio as Gladion sent out his Porygon-Z.

Elio shouted to his Hitmomchan "MAC USE CLOSE COMBAT ON THAT PORYGON Z! CUMUSTRICH FINISH OFF THAT TYRANITAR WITH A RETURN!"

Gladion grinned smug. "Porygon-Z take that Dodrio out with thunderbolt!" As the Dodrio rammed into the Tyranitar for a knock out, the Porygon-Z knocked the Dodrio out with a thunderbolt. The Hitmonchan knocked the Porygon-Z out in close combat.

Gladion sent out his next two pokemon. "Crobat, Lucario! Lets push through!"

Elio looked at the odd sky blue gem around the Crobat's neck and raised his keystone. "OKAY, PETE LETS DO THIS! MEGA EVOLVE AND BURN THAT CROBAT! MAC MACH PUNCH!" As the Banette cackled for a burn, the Hitmonchan was able to knock the Lucario out with a mach punch.

Gladion pointed at the Banette. "Crobat! Use Acrobatics on that Banette. Lets see how well this flying gem works!" Despite the reduction from the burn, it sent the Banette flying back from the damage.

Elio blinked at the exhausted gem. "Where did you get that..."

Gladion pointed at Realgam tower before he continued. "Silvally! Lets end this fight, Crobat take out the Hitmonchan with acrobatics!"

As the Hitmonchan was quickly taken out, Elio ordered the Banette. "WILL-O-WISP THAT SILVALLY ASAP!" As the Silvally felt a burn it crunched into the Banette, nearly knocking it out as Elio switched his Hitmonchan for his Incineroar.

Gladion pointed to Crobat to continue acrobatics on the Banette; Elio shouted. "DESTINY BOND! TAKE THAT CROBAT DOWN WITH YOU PETE!"

The Banette cackled as he prepared to take the charging Crobat down, SWOOSH! The Banette reverted back to his normal form as he hugged the exhausted Crobat. Gladion posed as he saw himself reduced to the last pokemon. "Silvally do not stop with your multi attack!"

Silvally slashed a multi attack into the Incineroar as Elio shouted. "DARKEST LAIRAT UNTIL EITHER THAT SILVALLY GOES DOWN OR YOU GO DOWN!"

The first spin, the Incineroar sent the Silvally back, it retaliated with another multi attack; the Incineroar spun again to knock the Silvally out. The two rivals were shaking uncontrollably after the fight, both had exhausted themselves that they were unable to speak congratulations toward each other. A man in blue blew a whistle to signal a five minute break.

Final Battle

vs Wes

Elio walked back into the arena and saw Wes clapping his hands. "I expected Gladion to at the very worse give you one of the closest battles of your life. Ready to finish this show?"

Elio nodded back prepared his two pokemon. "MAKUTA! CUMUSTRICH! LETS DO THIS!"

Wes grinned at Elio and shouted. "Death Gazer, Vivi take the stage."

Out came a Gliscor with a toxic orb and a Mismagius. Elio looked at the Gliscor as Wes explained. "Technically Death Gazer was bred from a pokemon I had. Bless that little Gligar... Death Gazer, use protect while the orb settles in. Vivi shoot a shadow ball at that Cofagrigus!"

As the Gliscor blocked the Dodrio's brave bird, the Mismagius managed to push the Cofagrigus back; the Cofagrigus retaliated with a shadow ball of his own.

Elio saw the Gliscor poison himself and posed for a "SUPER SONIC SKYSTRIKE!" for a quick knockout; Elio ordered his Cofagrigus to protect himself from the shadow ball.

Wes called the Gliscor back and tossed the great ball out. "Edgar... show him what you are." Wes sent out the Ampharos, he had a strange necklace, holding a mega stone. Elio saw what was coming and shouted at his Dodrio to take the Mismagius out with a brave bird. Wes shined the key stone on his machine as the Ampharos mega evolved and make short work of the Dodrio with a thunderbolt.

Elio knew a powerful pokemon when he saw one and his pupils shrank. " _Oh crap_. MAC GET OUT HERE!"

Wes grinned as he took out a pokeball. "Let me introduce you to Cid... the first shadow pokemon I snagged."

Out of the pokeball came a Hariyama.

Elio shouted to the Hitmonchan. "FAKE OUT THAT AMPHAROS! MAKUTA FOLLOW WITH A SHADOW BALL!" As the Ampharos was startled, Wes signaled the Hariyama to knock the life orb off of the Hitmonchan. The Cofagrigus pelted the Ampharos in an attempt to weaken it.

The flame orb burned the Hariyama as Elio shouted to his Hitmonchan. "HIT THAT AMPHAROS WITH CLOSE COMBAT! MAKUTA USE PROTECT! The Ampharos was punched on the knees as it shot the Cofagrigus with a dragon pulse, the Haryiyama knocked the Hitmonchan out with a facade.

Elio called the Hitmonchan back and shouted. "PETE I NEED YOU OUT HERE NOW! MAKUTA SWAP FOR ODON!"

As The Banette mega evolved and finished off the Ampharos, the Hariyama knocked the Banette out of the field with a knock off.

Wes called the powered down Ampharos back and sent out his Espeon. "Dawn let us finish this show!"

As Elio sent his Yanmega out and ordered a bug buzz. Wes rose like a ghost to have his Espeon use "NEVER ENDING NIGHTMARE!" in an attempt to knock the Yanmega out. He was still at the sliver of health and knocked the Espeon out with bug buzz.

Elio switched the Banette to his Incineroar and ordered him to flare blitz into the Hariyama for another knock out.

Wes smirked as he sent out his last pokemon. "Dusk... lets keep going."

As the Umbreon entered the field, Elio shouted at his Yanmega to use another bug buzz, the Umbreon took the super effective damage and knocked the Yanmega out with foul play. The Incineroar knocked the Umbreon out with a flare blitz.

Wes took a deep breath as he accepted defeat; Elio walked over to thank him for the match.

Wes dismissed it and spoke. "Listen kid you and Lillie may have beaten my gang but there is **one** last round before you can really call yourselves done."

Elio raised an eyebrow. "One last..."

Wes nodded. "I know you heard of the first of the XD shadow pokemon. You and Lillie are about to meet it very soon!"

Elio's eyes widened in excitement at the mention of the pokemon. "Lugia?" Wes shook Elios hand and walked away laughing. "Bingo. Don't worry, I am sure you and Lillie would get at least get to him."

Elio had earned the title. "Respected."


	57. Act 3 Chapter 15 Michael Round

As Elio walked out of the Colosseum he saw Lillie waited for both him and Gladion.

As Gladion walked out exhausted, Elio apologized. "Sorry about not saying anything after the fight was over. That Tyranitar looks like the final piece needed for..."

Gladion took a deep breath before he finished. "Congratulations on defeating both me and Wes."

Lillie nodded at both of them as she continued the conversation. "The final round is against Michael? Good news, Elio and I don't have to argue over who fights him... it is something like a Multi battle format except we are just fighting him. Brother, you worked with him once anything you know about his pokemon besides the Lugia?"

Gladion nodded. "Most of his pokemon were from the second shadow crisis, much like how Jovi's team caught you by surprise his team will do the same."

Elio asked. "We are talking about pokemon that have **very** unusual moves?"

Gladion posed as he continued. "Very much so. Like how Hydreigon **does** not know Night Daze that Lugia has a very rare move. Psycho boost!"

Elio and Lillie excused themselves before they walked away to discuss their plan. "Lillie, since we are working together on this one. How are we going to divide our team up?"

As Elio pondered, Lillie whispered back. "I plan on bringing Shockums, Cain and Ghorchi for my half... what is your plan?"

Elio heard and nodded back. "I could bring in Mac, Pete and Brimmy. Need some physical hitters to break some of the walls down."

Lillie nodded. "We are being aggressive with his more defensive pokemon?"

Elio agreed on the plan as Lillie asked Gladion if he wanted to go watch the next round.

Gladion shrugged. "If you are going to continue this I might as well watch."

Final round

Vs Michael

As Michael entered the arena, he smiled to Elio and Lillie. "This was what you two came to this region for? Winnie, Passer let us begin." Out came an Ursaring and a Probopass.

Lillie sent out the first pokemon she rescued on her journey in Orre. "Cain let us end our journey!"

Elio shouted as he sent his. "MAC! LETS ACHIEVE GLORY!"

Michael shouted to the Ursaring. "Use protect to get that orb active!"

Elio caught himself before he shouted. "MAC USE MACH PUNCH ON THAT PROBOPASS!"

As the Probopass was punched for super effective damage, Lillie shouted to her Leafeon. "Set up with swords dance, then attack the Ursaring!"

Michael noticed that the Hitmonchan is far more aggressive and ordered out to his Probopass. "Thunder wave on that Hitmonchan!"

Elio looked at the paralyzed Hitmonchan and shouted out. "IF YOUR NERVES WILL LET YOU. FINISH THE PROBOPASS OFF WITH ANOTHER MACH PUNCH!"

As the Hitmonchan mustered up the movement to knock out the Probopass, Lillie shouted out to her Leafeon. "Leaf blade that Ursaring before it sets up a facade!"

With a slash of the Leafeons leafy tail, the Ursaring was knocked out.

Michael nodded as he sent out his next two pokemon. "Grim, Jolts! Lets show them what you two can do! Grim use helping hand to boost Jolt's thunderbolt. Jolts take out that Hitmonchan!" The Dusclops helped the Jolteon knock the Hitmonchan out.

Lillie shouted out. "Leaf blade that Dusclops before its suport becomes much!"

The Dusclops was damage significantly but he was healthy.

Elio shouted out as he sent out his Incineroar. "BRIMMY LETS HELP LILLIE BREAK DOWN DUSCLOPS!"

Michael signaled his Dusclops to keep supporting the Jolteon; the Jolteon shot out an empowered thunderbolt at the Incineroar for a critical hit and paralysis.

Lillie shouted to her Leafeon. "Cain, use return on that Jolteon for a knock out!"

As the Jolteon was sent back to Michael knocked out, Elio shouted out. "BRIMMY IF YOU CAN, DARKEST LAIRAT!" The Incineroar struggled from paralysis, but he spun into the Dusclops for a k.o.

Michael grinned as he sent his next two pokemon. "Dante, Ryu... let us end this!"

As a Houndoom leaped at the field, Elio was excited to see the great bird Lugia enter the battle.

As he and Lillie were about to issue the next order, Michael shouted out. "Dante Mega evolve and use flamethrower the Leafeon. Ryu... Aeroblast the Incineroar."

The Houndoom's flames knocked the Leafeon out very quickly as the Incineroar was knocked out from the vortex of air. Elio and Lillie looked at each other as they called back their pokemon and the nex two. Elio shouted. "PETE! MEGA EVOLVE AND HELP OUT WITH THAT HOUNDOOM!"

Lillie shouted. "Shockums!" As Lillie posed a lightning bolt. "Gigavolt havoc on that Houndoom!"

As a gigavolt struck the Houndoom, it landed a critical hit and knocked him out.

The Houndoom reverted back to his basic form as Michael made a pose, he placed a finger by the side of his head and raised his hand for Lugia to use. "SHATTERED PSYCHE!" As the Raichu was tossed around the field, she crashed past a psychic barrier for a confirmed knock out.

Elio saw the madness and shouted to the Banette. "SHADOW CLAW THAT LUGIA NOW!"

Lillie cradled the battered Raichu as she got her into her ball for the next pokemon. "Ghorchi lets end this!"

Michael shouted at the Lugia. "Psycho boost on the Banette!"

As the Banette was sent flying back from an overwhelming psychic blast, he still stood as Lillie shouted out the final order. "Ghorchi finish this fight with draco meteor!"

As meteors rained from the sky, the Lugia attempted to fly past few of them until a large clustered pelted it back to the ground for a knock out. Michael was defeated.

As Elio and Lillie embrace each other in victory, Michael sighed.

Pew! "Three months ago, you two came here to defeat everything this region had to offer... now that you have beaten everyone, what will you two do?"

Lillie looked Michael in the eyes and answered. "See that the last of the shadow pokemon are saved, then go home?"

Elio looked at the answer and nodded. "Pretty much what she said... all though I plan to try catch up with some of the people brought over."


	58. Act 3 Chapter 16 Final Weeks on Orre

Elio and Lillie have been given the title "Heroes of Orre."

They exited the Colosseum to finally greet everyone. Kukui, Burnet and Jovi spent most of the week helping Elio and Lillie out with rehabilitating some of the healed pokemon. Jovi wanted see everyone again, while Kukui and Burnet were proud that Lillie was able to achieve much during her entire adventure in Orre. Elio and Lillie spent most of the week trying to rehabilitate the Kingler and Rotom while keeping the Hypno and Pidgeot company.

The members of Team Skull spent most of the week terrorizing Pyrite Colosseum, Phenac stadium and Realgam towers before they eventually got bored and went back to Alola. The two employee's and Sheryl finished up the remaining work they had on Orre before getting ready to leave. Gladion sent Heidi to go with them after she had her fun at the Colosseums. Once the week was over, Michael payed for Jovi's trip back home while Wes and Rui payed for everyone else they brought along. By the end of the week, the only two shadow pokemon remaining in existence is Xurkitree and Mew

* * *

During the last week.

Wes sent out the three timer balls that contained the Kami Trio. Wes offered the trio a choice, either go home or stay with him. Tornadus and Thunderus bickered as to why is this man gave them a choice.

As Elio, Lillie, Gladion and Burnet watched, the Rotom Dex began to translate. "BZZT! Oh boy this is a fun one! This human is giving us the option to do WHAT?! BZZT!"

Elio glared at the Dex and asked. "What the hell are you doing?"

The Dex looked back nervously. "BZZT! Translating what these guys are saying. Thunderus questioned why Wes is doing this. Tornadus is questioning what they were doing before all this anyways. BZZT!" The Tornadus and Thunderus began to create a powerful storm.

Dex laughed. "BZZT! Oh yeah. We were settling a dispute over what is the more powerful, thunderstorms or tornadoes. Lets start with that old house a couple miles ove..." As the two were about to attack the lonely manor, Landorus tossed a rock slide at both of the two. Causing them to flinch as he ordered the duo to follow.

The trio leader started to gesture to Wes as the Rotom Dex translated. "BZZT! I know you mean well human but **that** is the reason why these two cannot be let loose unattended that was also the reason I got captured myself in the first place. BZZT!"

Landorus glared at Tornadus and Thunderus, he turned back to Wes. "BZZT! I would lend you my aid but under two conditions. These two come with me and that you take me to visit Unova during say... the fall and spring. BZZT!"

Wes shrugged at the Dex's translation before he nodded. "Sounds fair enough,"

As he returned the trio to their balls, Wes looked over to Elio and shrugged. "Thanks for giving me the idea... thought I at least try."

Elio's eyes widen as he asked. "Wait... what do you mean?" The Dex flared up as it showed the pictures of him with the island Tapus. Lillie nodded as she remembered Elio's capture of Tapu Koko.

Gladion looked away in confusion. "You did not have to do that you know..."

Elio grinned as he explained. "The four tapus are the islands gods. I let them out in the ruins when I don't need them for battle. Besides it is not everyday you get to see a petty dispute between demi gods... and live to tell the tale."

Burnett finished writing notes about the behavior pattern of the legendary trio and nodded. "Thank you for letting us watch this close Wes."

Wes smirked in appreciation. "Every other pokemon I have I am going to keep, speaking of which I need to talk to the three later about one specific pokemon"

As the two adults left to the H.Q, Elio and Lillie asked Gladion about a minor problem they have.

Lillie was the first to ask. "Brother... we need one thing to let you know about most of the Shadow pokemon that were from the wild. If Troy and Krustinal are not signs enough..." Lillie looked down in guilt as she tried to finish the sentence. "Some of them are going to have... episodes."

Elio nodded as he helped her finish. "Before we hand some of these wild pokemon over to you and Aether, we need to give you a small warning. Some might need more care than the others if they start showing signs of P.T.S.D."

Gladion interrupted. "I will let Lillie know if we have too many problems. As for the more dangerous ones..."

Elio nodded. "We are talking about Zangoose, Seviper, Frosslass, Carnivine, Skrelp and some others?"

Gladion nodded. "Carnivine is a carnivorous plant. Frosslass is an obvious no. If they are going to take either Seviper or Zangoose..."

Elio laughed. "From all the information this Birch guy transferred from Hoenn... having either in the same building is a **bad idea!** "

Gladion glared as he continued. "Expect that Kingdra to have hurt people as well and most of the water types save for Bibarel look aggressive enough that they will not get along with other pokemon."

Elio nodded in reply. "Soon as the last two shadow pokemon are done Lillie and I would divide the ones in the chamber even further. The trainers who had the Swalot are going to have to wait till the end."

Gladion looked over at the schedule as he finished the conversation. "Anyways. Expect some of these people to show up in a week. As soon as everyone Wes and Rui invited are back on Alola... things should quiet down."

As Lillie saw her brother walk back to the H.Q, she looked at Elio with a small grin. "Two weeks of nothing but waiting? Shame since we ran out of people in this region to battle."

Elio grinned back. "Tomorrow at the front of the H.Q?"

Lillie looked at him teasingly. "Are you asking me for a battle?"

Elio nodded. "Yes!"

* * *

The next day.

Elio and Lillie were outside the H.Q shouting to each other.

Lillie glared as she made a small wager. "Alright Elio, who ever win's picks the next date!"

Elio nodded. "Heard of this battle frontier at Sinnoh we can go to a month after we are done here. Nowhere near as long as we can bring in what ever pokemon we have!"

Lillie pretended to be angry at Elio as she drew out her first two.

Elio vs Lillie.

Lillie shouted. "Ghorchi! Onua! Lets do this!"

As the Hydreigon and Golurk stood Elio continued to smile. "PETE! BRIMMY! LETS WIN OUR TRIP!"

As the Banette and Incineroar land on the field, the Banette was hesitate to fight Lillie.

Elio shouted behind him. "Don't worry about it, this fight is much more friendly in comparison to even the Colosseum!"

Banette turned around and asked. "Nete?"

The Dex flared up in the background to translate. "BZZT! Does this mean I get to stay out of the ball for the rest of this trip? BZZT!"

Elio shrugged with a smile. "If you want. Sure!"

Banette cheered. "Nete!"

The Dex translated. "BZZT! Okay I'll fight mama Lillie. BZZT!"

Lillie blushed as she shook her head. "I am on to your mind games Elio, I know what prankster does!"

Elio raised a bracelet. "PETE MEGA EVOLVE AND WILL-O-WISP THAT GOLURK! BRIMMY DARKEST LAIRAT ON PETE'S TARGET!"

As the Golurk was burned, Lillie saw her opportunity. "Onua high horse power on the Incineroar! Ghorchi! Follow up with draco meteor to finish it off!"

As the Incineroar tried to spin, the Golurk kicked him across the field straight into the path of large meteors for a knockout. Elio cringed at how quick Lillie knocked out his Incineroar. " _This is bad._ BRIMMY COME BACK. MAC WE NEED TO GET THESE TWO OUT MACH PUNCH THAT HYDREIGON!"

As the Incineroar was switched out, the Hitmonchan readied his fist and punched into the Hydreigon.

Lillie knew what was about to happen and shouted. "Ghorchi use night daze on that Banette!"

Despite the damage, the Banette struck the Golurk down in a cackle. Lillie sighed as she called the Golurk back and sent out her Gardevoir.

Elio shouted. "MAC AGAIN ON THE HYDREIGON, PETE USE SHADOW CLAW TO TAKE THAT GARDEVOIR OU..."

As the Hydreigon was knocked out by the Hitmonchan, Lillie smiled as she shouted. "Got ya! Maiden use moon blast to finish off that Banette!"

The Banette reverted back to his regular form as he was knocked out by the blast.

Elio cringed at what Lillie had next as he shouted. "CUMUSTRICH GET READY!"

Lillie shouted out. "Come on out Shockums! We have this fight!"

Elio looked to his pokemon in determination. "MAC, MACH PUNCH THAT RAICHU, CUMUSTRICH USE RETURN ON THAT GARDEVOIR."

As the Hitmonchan rammed into the Raichu with its fists, Lillie shouted out. "Maiden again on that Hitmonchan! Shockums focus on that Dodrio now!"

As the Hitmonchan was knocked out by the blast, the Dodrio knocked the Gardevoir as the Raichu knocked him out with a thunderbolt.

Elio called the two pokemon back and drew out a net ball and dusk ball. "ODON! MAKUTA! LETS TRY AND PUSH!"

Lillie shouted out. "Go Medic! Mega evolve! Shockums do not give that Yanmega the chance to attack!"

Elio saw his Yanmega shot down before as he ordered. "MAKUTA! FINISH THAT RAICHU!"

Lillie shouted. "Medic use heal pulse to keep Shockums up!" The Raichu was healed up, but the shadow ball landed for critical damage, knocking her out.

Elio took a small breath that he at least had Lillie down to her last two.

Lillie shouted out. "Cain lets end this battle set up with a swords dance, Medic dazzling gleam!"

Elio shouted out. "Makuta use will-o-wisp on that Leaf..."

The Cofagrigus began to speak. "Cof."

The Dex translated. "BZZT! Master... it looks like we are finished no mater how long we prolong it. BZZT!"

Elio smiled back. "Does that mean we are not going to go down without a fight?"

The Cofagrigus kept his smile and rolled his eyes. "Grigus."

Dex sighed as he translated. "BZZT! I suppose not. BZZT!" The Cofagrigus shot out a will-o-wisp to lower the damage.

Lillie shouted out. "Cain use leaf blad.."

Elio shouted back. "Makuta use protect!"

Lillie puffed up her cheeks as what she was seeing. "Medic use heal bell!" As the burn was healed up, Elio smiled as he prepared the next order from Lillie. "Now Cain! Medic! Finish this fight!"

As the Cofagrigus took the swipe of leafs, the dazzling gleam knocked him out.

Elio petted the fallen Cofagrigus. "Its okay, lets get you patched up."

As he shrugged off the loss Lillie smiled. "I am sure when we get back home you will put these guys into better teams. Speaking of which you earned a prize anyways."

Elio was about to ask what until Lillie kissed him, it continued for minutes until they broke off and headed toward the H.Q to spend most of the week in peace with their pokemon.

* * *

The remainder of the week.

Elio and Lillie helping Gladion in giving the stolen pokemon back to the trainers as they arrive with one particular having to wait for the Swalot. Kukui and Burnet returned to Alola once Michael caught them up on why some of the pokemon Elio and Lillie have might have known unusual moves. The two promised they will welcome Elio and Lillie back; Michael himself went back home after letting Elio and Lillie pet Lugia.

As the week closes, Elio and Lillie have presented Gladion with a list of pokemon they were handing over to him. "Alright, Lillie and I have just divided up some of the pokemon we are handing over. Beware that the Castform has went through something called a shadow form; other wise the boys at Aether are going to expect at least twenty pokemon. Other than me dropping by to make sure nothing happens to them... this is up to you."

Gladion looked at the list. "Might be difficult with Dusknoir, Zangoose, Spoink and Shiftry but the rest seem manageable otherwise. From what I understood ever since the Mew incident most of the Psychic types around Alola have been having problems anyways. Lillie... you think you and Elio can manage the rest of them?"

Lillie was busy doing the math. "Fifty one in comparison to the hundred and three shadow pokemon seems like a more manageable number. Excluding the wild pokemon which are coming with us and the two we got from mount battle. During my adventures in Kanto, I only captured less than two box worth at... best?"

Elio shrugged. "Technically I have even less I actually caught left over, after stuffing most of them in the chambers for I don't want to know how long, we kind of owe..."

Rotom dex flared up. "BZZT! Two more pokemon are ready to open the door to their hearts! BZZT!"

Elio looked over to Gladion in excitement. "Call Wes. I think everyone who contributed to the capture of these shadow pokemon may want to witness this." Gladion groaned as he proceeded to gather Wes and Rui. With in a couple hours, the five have stepped in, Xurkitree was crackling in green light before Wes pressed the blue button. A green light descended, turning the corrupted Ultra Beast into a black wired, white light bundle.

Elio saw the green light crackle out of the Mew, it had laid in the same position for a month. He shook and sweated as he tried to press the blue button, before Lillie placed her hand over his. As the duo pressed in unison a green light descended, the purple Mew turned pink as more darkness was dispelled in comparison to the others XD pokemon, black goop began to leave and disintegrated from the Mew's body.

The Dex flared up once more. "BZZT! Mew has opened the door to its heart! It has regained the moves, Psycho boost, Flamethrower, nasty plot and dazzling gleam. It also regain a timid nature! BZZT!"

As the Mew and Xurkitree were placed in the P.C, Elio took a deep breath and asked the others if he can take the Mew out of its ball.

Wes raised a finger to stop the impatient Elio. "I know that Mew messed you up and you want to see what he really is without all that crap in him; but before you do, I want something I need to check out myself."

Elio nodded. "You want to check that Xurkitree out before you hand it over to Lillie and me? I used a couple of these Ultra Beast in battle myself. Couple ground rules, **be very careful** where you use them."

Wes looked grinned. "I know the rest already, I want to see how this thing actually acts."

The group gave in to Wes's demand as they found a rather secluded location; the cave pokespot.

Wes tossed the Beast Ball containing the Xurkitree, the Dex flared up in scanning the glowing pokemon. "BZZT! Xurkitree has a Mild nature and the following moves. Thunderbolt, energy ball, tail glow and baton pass. Like pretty much all of the Ultra Beast we snagged, they don't normally learn that last move. BZZT!"

Wes had his own P.D.A scan for its ability. "Beast boost?"

Elio sighed. "Its best stat increases with each pokemon it knocks out. Add that with Xurkitree's tail glow and well..."

The Xurkitree tilted its head at the man staring at it. It looked over at the others before it waved its arms to screech. As the group prepared for something Elio smiled. "I seen this before, the two I captured screech like that all the time no matter the mood. If it is crackling with electricity however... that is when it is a danger. If it is waving its arms like that it means it is happy."

Wes continued to stare at the Xurkitree and said something. "Thundaga?"

The group acted in astonishment over the word as Rui began to smile. "If Wes see's a pokemon he is keeping... he normally names them. This is either a good thing or a bad thing depending on how you three see these things."

Elio was the first and only one to respond. "Most of the Ultra Beast tend to mellow out after capture. If the group I had contained did not want to stay with me, I would have sent them back home around a year ago! Taking care of this one is easy as it is, just have enough electricity for it to feed off of." Elio made an apologetic shrug to Gladion and Lillie. "Again, long as Wes does not have this thing out in public I personally don't see any problems."

Wes sent out his Ampharos to see how he and the Xurkitree react, the Ampharos sniffed at the Ultra Beast's tendril before extending its forearm.

The Xurkitree was hesitate until it shook the Ampharos hand. Rui smiled wider at what she saw. "Look's like it is already getting along with Edgar, that is a good sign."

As Wes nodded and called the two pokemon back, Elio frowned as he faced Gladion and Lillie. "Back up plan for this one. We forget about this one and don't tell anyone?"

Gladion glared at Elio and groaned in frustration. "Your the one who gathered the information up, least of all have these things behind every ones backs. Just be happy you did not blurt out where you are hiding them."

Elio had his hand behind his back in a nervous grin "That is why I said don't use them in public. No one has to know where this thing is, just that it is no longer a threat!"

Lillie looked at Elio before she spoke her piece to Gladion. "Elio and I already know what to do with the others, Nebby will be able to help us."

Gladion looked at the duo and spoke calmly. "We never saw this!"

As the trio nodded at what they did not see, Elio played along. "Wes what did you bring us out for again?" Wes held back a laugh as he pretended to have forgotten.

As the group returned to the H.Q, Wes had all of the former shadow pokemon he snagged transported out of the storage system and into his own account before allowing the group to divide up theirs. Once the Swalot was returned to her trainer the chambers were being emptied, the duo proceeded to divide up what each have captured as a left over.

Elio nodded in pride as he transferred the nineteen he has captured into his main storage. "Twenty two pokemon, most of them are kind of new."

Lillie felt a little overwhelmed at the thirty five she had in storage, but she knew that most of these pokemon still need her and Elio's help if they are to move on with their lives.

Lillie looked at Elio as he held the master ball firmly in his hand. "Are you sure you want the Mew out of its ball? I am scared at to how he will act after what was..."

Elio held her hand with tears trickling down. "If this Mew is anything like what I saw in the dream, he will be fine."

As the two took a deep breath, they opened the master ball to a laying Mew. It's blue eyes opened up as it floated; timid of the two. Elio stretched an arm. "Do you remember me? Your safe now Isaac." The Mew looked at both and rushed into Elio's arms in tears meowing in apology.

Lillie joined in the group hug with tears of relief. "It's over... its finally over, we forgive you Isaac!"

* * *

The next day.

Gladion had the twenty two stock pokemon sent over to Aether, with a personal note sent by Elio. "Keep them away from the labs just to be safe!"

Lillie was the first to walk to the office and placed the snag machine, followed by Elio then Gladion. They did not look back as they prepared to leave the H.Q

Elio and Lillie took out the ball's used for the Hypno and Pidgeot. The two pokemon protested, with the Hypno speaking his voice. "BZZT! Boss, we would like to take the scenic route if you don't mind. BZZT!"

Lillie nodded back. "You two are still going to have to be in the balls until we get to the boat."

The trio made their final preparation's they said their goodbyes to everyone at the H.Q.

As they left Wes signaled Gladion for a small chat.

Wes nodded. "Take your done with this region then?"

Gladion kept a frown. "Look's like it, unless anything else comes along don't expect us to be back for a while."

Wes smiled back. "Figured as much, Rui and I usually travel anyways."

Gladion attempted to say his farewells. "Still, It's been fun hanging out with you."

Wes shrugged. "Same. Heard of some battle frontier that is opening up in a region anyways might catch either of you three there."

As the two parted ways Gladion hid a quick smile before meeting back up with Elio and Lillie. As the trio saw Wes drive off with Rui they proceeded to leave.

The side car was tighter than usual as the Banette struggled to find a spot between Gladion and Elio. "BZZT! This bike built for two? BZZT!"

The two boys glared at the Banette as Lillie frowned. "Yes, unless you want to go back in the ball you just let Elio hold you!"

The Banette complained as Elio held on to him during the five minute drive.

Once the trio got on a larger boat in comparison to when they first came to Orre, Elio and Lillie let out the Incineroar, Hypno and Pidgeot first. Lillie smiled toward Gladion to join some of his into the scenic route.

Elio was the first to take a deep breath at the sight. "Now that this trip is finally over. Aside from helping these pokemon, what else do we have planned? Other than merging this team with the rest of guys and incorporating them to keep my title I got nothing better planned."

Gladion was busy looking at the sun set with Silvally and Totodile when he responded. "Aside from getting those corrupted key stones salvaged, not much. If things go according to plan, expect me to be coming for your title again Elio!"

As the two rivals glare at each other Lillie saw both the Banette and Mew playing together when she thought of something. _"I need to get myself ready for something I heard about."_

She smiled to Elio before she continued. "I have something we can do in the next couple months if you are interested."

Elio asked. "What do you have planned?"

Lillie placed a finger in front of her mouth. "Its a surprise but it would give us something for both of us to do!"

Elio felt tired as he looked over the distant port. "Hey Lillie, aside from the entire shadow pokemon fiasco, you had a good time?"

Lillie took a deep breath. "Once we finally gathered up a team, yes! I was actually surprised on how friendly Ghorchi is."

Elio felt a grin on realizing something. "I wonder how he, Solaire, Sunne and Gladion's Tyranitar would act?"

Gladion sighed. "Save that for the battle royal!"


	59. Act 3 Chapter 17 Back Home

"Toot Toot! We will be arriving on Melemele in twenty minutes!"

The trio arrived on Alola at 8:00PM AST.

Gladion waved the duo goodbye and called the Charizard to give him a flight to Aether Paradise. "Meet you two at the Masalada shop with Hau once a week?"

Elio and Lillie agreed as they waved goodbye to Gladion and prepared the next priority.

Lillie went to Kukui and Burnet to leave her Hydreigon, Audino, Gardevoir and Raichu. "You four be good, As soon as Elio and I get some important business done at the Altar of the Moone we can start playing again!"

Elio went to his mother to leave the Banette, Dodrio and Hitmonchan "Sorry about this, my mom is normally good at handling pokemon like you. Just stay away from a dusk ball with a smiley face. Pete that means you!"

As the duo gathered up three beast balls and Ultra ball containing the Solgaleo, they flew to the Altar of the Moone. They found the Lunala keeping an eye on a more active Cresselia, she cheered in excitement in seeing her adoptive parents return. Lillie giggled as the Lunala lifted her with her psychic power for a nuzzle.

Elio smiled at the Cresselia. "You are looking better! You had us worried when we last saw you."

The Cresselia nodded and made a mystical cry. "BZZT! Very much so. If you are worried about Darkrai, he is on a small island far away from people. He thinks himself to blame for what happened. BZZT!"

Elio shrugged. "Tell him that he did not really have much of a choice in what actually happened. How is he?"

Cresselia sighed as she answered. "BZZT! During your battle with the Mew, he along with the rest of the island were fighting against legion of nightmarish creatures. Most of this region either fought or took shelter. It was he and the legends who fought off the most and received the most injuries! BZZT!"

Elio looked away in remembering that day. "World went absolutely mad during those moments. By the way you might want to back away for what is about to happen. About to send some of these guys home and I don't want anything to happen to you."

The Cresselia rolled her eyes as she prepared to fly off, she shouted to Lunala about something before she left. "BZZT! Let me know when I can come back here. BZZT!"

Lunala groaned over Elio acting paranoid as she saw him approach three beast balls. "Give Lillie and I one moment and we will talk to you about how we are going to handle this!"

As the Lunala placed Lillie down, duo nodded to each other as they tossed the six Beast Balls out. Elio sent out a Celesteela, Buzzwole and Nihilego while Lillie sent out a Pheromosa, Kartana and Guzzlord.

Elio approached the six and pointed his thumb to the Lunala. "Okay! Since the last time I did this did not go so well. Are all of you ready to go home? Need your final word." The Kartana and Guzzlord were leaping in excitement, the Pheromosa shivered, the Buzzwole flexed, the Celesteela nodded and the Nihilego moved around impatiently. Elio shrugged at the Buzzwole before he signaled Lillie to recall her three back, once he did the same he shouted to the Lunala. "Aside from trying understanding what Buzzwole was trying to say, I take all of those as a yes! Nebby, if you know the exact areas in Ultra Space, we are ready for the trip."

The Lunala smiled as Lillie finished calling the Ultra Beasts back ready. "Since you know more about these things than I do, just tell me what I need to worry about."

As the Lunala glowed a third eye they began to warp into various places in Ultra Space, the first one was identical to the first visit, as well as hard to breath. Elio pressed the button in preparation to release the Nihilego.

As the Nihilego was disoriented, Elio shouted to Lunala. "Okay Nebby get us out before the others find us!"

As the trio warped back to the Altar of the Moone the Lunala took a deep breath.

Lillie looked at Elio in shock. "What was that for?"

Elio frowned seriously. "Most of what this Ultra Beast does is instinctual behavior. We both know how dangerous this pokemon is by itself least of all more of them, all that one should care about is that it is back in its home territory and it will instinctively follow its way to. Rest won't be nearly as ruthless I promise. Okay Nebby, now to find the coordinates for the other five."

The next jump was to a vast desert with crystal like structures, Lillie heard a familiar cry from a Pheromosa as she released the timid ultra beast. The Pheromosa shivered before she heard a faint cry and dashed into the unknown. The next ultra jump was to a jungle with flexing tree's, Elio pressed the ball and released the Buzzwole back home. Lillie signaled the Lunala to warp them out of Ultra space and back to the Altar.

Elio smiled sweetly at the two. "It makes me worried about some of them when they disappear into the unknown."

Lillie reassured Elio of what they are doing. "At least they will be home, hopefully safe from people who would try to hurt them again."

Elio smiled back as he waited for the Lunala to recharge for the next leap.

In the next jump, was to a forest, like that seen in Malie Garden except more drastic. Lillie released the Kartana, it leaped for joy as it flew off into the unknown.

The duo were warped to a world made of strange rocks and craters, Elio released the Celesteela who was waiting for the Lunala to do something instead of flying away.

The Lunala understood and warped back to the Altar, Elio and Lillie were a little puzzled to what happened before the Lunala screeched. "BZZT! That Celesteela was trying to be polite before it flew off into the unknown. Pops, please tell me you did not forget what this thing does when it prepares to fly? BZZT!"

Elio's eyes widened. "Right, they burn anything near when they take off. That was very nice of her to wait." The Lunala prepared for one last warp into Ultra Space, it looked like an abandoned ruined city that had large structures. Lillie released the Guzzlord, the Ultra Beast sniffed the air and dashed joyfully into the unknown.

As the trio warped back into their world, Elio and Lillie collapsed on the ground in relief.

The Lunala shrieked again at the duo. "BZZT! Pops, Moms. Aren't you missing one more? BZZT!"

Elio grinned and answered. "What are you talking about?"

The Lunala groaned as she sensed Elio playing dumb. "BZZT! That bundle of wires that make you jump some times. I know those terrible people tried to use him. BZZT!"

Elio was astonished by the knowledge. "They had a Xurkitree? Didn't see it!"

The Lunala glared. "BZZT! Pops, you are terrible at lying, please don't do it in front of Moms. BZZT!"

Lillie giggled as Elio blushed. "Fine, a guy name Wes tried to figure out if he wanted to keep it or not. That Xurkitree wanted to stay and even has the name Thundaga. Got along with his Ampharos pretty well. I have one favor to ask. Keep the information on Thundaga a secret."

The Lunala nodded. "BZZT! Much better and I will not tell anyone. Pops, Moms... if you want, I can keep an eye on the Solgaleo for you and teach him everything he needs to know. BZZT!"

Lillie smiled as she tossed out the Solgaleo, he was initially confused at what he is looking at, the Lunala assured him it will be alright. Elio and Lillie smiled as they looked at each other. "Lillie, I am going to get Punctchy taken cared of and then check on a couple important things. What is your plan?"

Lillie took a deep breath. "If my brother is correct, the conservation deck should have some new additions. I am going to go check to see how are they doing. Meet you back here?"

Elio gave Lillie a good bye hug as she handed him the net ball containing Heracross. "It will be up to Guzma and Punctchy to make the choice. I am sure we still take care of him if things don't go exactly how you want."

Elio sighed as he placed the Rotom Dex in his bag. "That was our back up plan anyways. Punctchy is a strong bug type anyways and the guy is pretty friendly even during battle." As Lillie flew off to Aether, Elio flew to Hau'oli to as slightly worn rented building.

He let the Heracross out and asked him. "The guy I am about to introduce you to likes bug pokemon, is on the aggressive side for the most part and is very nice toward his pokemon. If he is a bit too intimidating to you I want you to know a head of time."

The Heracross asked. "Cross?"

The Rotom Dex translated. "BZZT! I need to be on my best behavior? BZZT!"

Elio sighed. "You are already doing just that. You will be fine either way this ends." Elio approached the door and knocked. A small pause was heard as rustling followed the door opened to find Guzma getting ready for a small trip. "What do you want kid?"

Elio nodded and smiled. "Listen Guzma, I want to apologize for that incident with that festival a couple mo..."

Guzma interrupted in a glare. "Don't mention that festival!"

Elio smiled as he continued. "I know you like bug pokemon, so I want to introduce you to what is considered to be one of the best bug types in at least six regions. Say hello to Punctch..." Elio turned around to introduce the Heracross, but the bug pokemon was nowhere in sight.

Guzma shook his head. "I know you don't do this sort of thing and make it into a sick joke, what are you trying to pu.."

CRASH!

Guzma turned around in shock at what he heard, Elio placed his hand over his face. " _Damn it..._ That is Punctchy!"

Guzma rushed in, after some shouting, he walked out pushing a Heracross eating from a jar of honey.

Elio frowned at himself as he sighed. "I would like to apologize for another thing. If I knew **that** was going to happen I would have kept an better eye on him. As you can see he has a Mega stone with him and has a move set with its Mega form in mind. Heracross is among the only bug/fighting type pokemon out side of... them."

Guzma shrugged at what Elio referred to and asked "This use to be one of those shadow pokemon you and your lady friend had gathered?"

Elio nodded. "Lillie caught this one when we were going against this one scumbag that pissed me off."

Guzma barely held in a laugh. "Let me guess, that idiot who insulted everyone here?"

Elio nodded at Guzma, he rolled his eyes at the answer. "Figured someone would have taken that shit seriously. Question, why ain't either of you two keeping this one?"

Elio raised a finger in an attempt to explain. "That was the plan in case this did not go well, already Punctchy did not make a good first impression with breaking into your house for honey. Lillie and I already talked about what we planned to do with most of these pokemon."

Guzma calmed himself down. "Since I know that Heracross ain't the only one, how many of those..."

Elio interrupted with an answer. "A hundred and forty shadow pokemon total, Lillie and I caught all together a hundred and three. We saw that most of the pokemon that were stolen were returned to their trainers and just sent six of these guys home."

Guzma shook his head at what he heard. "And you two organized this plan because Lillie did not want to be stuck with a collection?" Elio answered. "Kind of, in comparison to that large number we had all together. We now have fifty eight altogether, Lillie... still has at least eleven more than what I have left over."

Guzma looked over at the Heracross and grinned. "Tell you what, if that Heracross can get along with most of my bugs, he can stay."

Elio agreed as he stepped back. The first pokemon was Goliosopod, the two hulking bug pokemon stared at each other and shook hands. Elio placed a mental check as Guzma switched for Ariados. The two bug types looked at each other, the Ariados sighed and walked away.

Elio blinked before Guzma sighed. "He like that to strangers period."

Elio took a sigh of relief. "So that is considered a blank?"

Guzma switched Ariados for Masquerain. The Masquerain landed on the Heracross's horn; the Heracross made a gurgling noise. "BZZT! I like this one already boss! BZZT!"

Guzma nodded in approval as he switched to his Scizor. Unlike with the Goliosopod, the Heracross stood firm as it saw the menacing Scizor. Both stared at each other and nodded in respect.

Elio's eyes widened at what he saw. "Okay, I did not expected Punctchy to act like that. Probably the fighting part of him."

The Dex flared up to help Elio's statement. "BZZT! If a Heracross deem it as an enemy it would have just tossed it. Other wise fighting types tend to respect what ever they consider to be strength. Like how Scizor is considered by many to be one of the bes..."

Elio hushed the Dex. "Yes I get that part, Scyther and Scizor are both strong bug types. In fact the only thing that changes upon evolving is its type and that Scyther is faster while Scizor is bulkier. An oddity even among evolved forms. Anyways, this is a good thing other wise right?"

Guzma shrugged. "I was more worried about that Heracross for a moment, now for the last one."

The Scizor was switched out for a Pinsir, he instantly leaped at the Heracross. Elio was about to get the net ball ready as Guzma raised a finger. "Give it a right abou...," Both pokemon struggled as they took the fight all across the front lawn; the Heracross got a firm ground, lifted the Pinsir with his horn and tossed him to the front door.

Elio asked what happened as the Rotom Dex gave more information. "BZZT! In any other region, Pinsir and Heracross often compete with each other. Before the discovery of Mega evolution, Heracross normally does **everything** Pinsir would do but better. BZZT!"

Elio's eyes widened when he realized what he had done. "Sorry about that! Take that Pinsir made everything else a definite n..."

The Dex continued as Elio was about to finish his apology. "BZZT! With Mega evolution Pinsir and Heracross now have two vastly different battle functions. BZZT!"

Guzma joined Elio in glaring at the Dex as he asked. "Okay kid. Before we both say no to this train wreck. How does a Mega Heracross work?"

Elio smiled nervously. "While we both know Mega Pinsir is a one trick pony with its ability and can easily beat either variant. Mega Heracross's shine comes from its ability Skill Link. Its boosted physical attack as well as Punctchy having pin missile and rock blast means that if they thought a sash, sturdy or substitute would save them... they better think again; In addition to close combat he is going to hurt."

Guzma closed his eyes and thought of what he was agreeing to. "Okay, back up plan of my own if I am to take this guy in. Don't expect him and Pinsir to be out in the same place. If I want to use the Mega Pinsir, don't expect Heracross to be with me till I want to switch. Now, does that Heracross want to up and leave ya?"

Elio asked the Heracross. "What is your final word?"

The Heracross shed a tear before he grunted something. "BZZT! I am going to miss you boss! BZZT!"

Elio laughed as he pointed west. "Punctchy, I live almost literally across the street and out of the city. It is not like we are not going to be far away anyways. Only if I am making a trip to another region for something."

The Heracross leaped in joy as he tried to hug Guzma, Elio handed over the net ball and nodded as the Guzma asked another question. "Anything about that Yanmega?"

Elio grinned back. "Odon already has a home with me. By the way, anything happening at the Battle Tree I need to worry about? I have not been their in months."

Guzma shook his head. "Other than some new guy not really. Soon as I raise this new guy up I will let you know what we are talking about."

Elio said his goodbyes to the two as he went to make final preparation's for his trip back to the Altar of the Moone.


	60. Act 3 Chapter 18 A New Life Together!

Lillie flew back from her trip to Aether to the Altar of the Moone. She found Elio staring at the moon with the Mew and the Lunala talking to the Solgaleo. Elio and the Mew looked over to greet Lillie. "How are those guys handling them? Anything I need to know?"

Lillie took a deep breath as she gave her report. "Most of them seem have relaxed once they settled in. There has been some problems with Lapras and a few others. The Dusknoir brother had captured had been wandering around the place... so some of the Employees have to keep an eye on him."

Elio sighed. "Long as they actually read that note I sent I think we are good. I think Dex actually has information on why a Dusknoir would do that. Something about its antenna having radio waves, if this guy was wild I think he is trying to find the direction home for us."

Lillie's smiled as she finished. "My mother saw what was happening at the deck,"

Elio turned around to ask what happened as he saw the smile. "It went better than I expected?"

Lillie nodded as she let Elio continue. "Punctchy and Guzma said yes. In addition I got through incorporating my Orre team into the rest of the group."

Lillie asked. "How did it go?"

Elio sighed. "Bad news, Odon is the only one that needs to stay in the ball if I am not around due to how he can break glass. Brimmy and Guppy are sharing stories as we speak, Remmer, Cumustrich and Mac are crashing on the couch. Also Makuta like's living in the basement. From what Dex said it reminds Makuta of his old tomb, Pete is good company for him!"

Lillies eyes widened. "Last time I visited your house I did not know you had a basemen... Elio what did you do?"

Elio realized he should have not mentioned the basement as he confessed. "I have a house built on a small island not too far off from home. Got a small bridge for people to walk to, it is a place to call my own!"

Lillie gasped and shouted. "Since when did you started to have a house built?!"

Elio looked away in guilt. "Before we left to Orre for the second time."

Lillie puffed up her cheeks. "Why didn't you tell me? You know Cain and the others have to be at Kukui's otherwise!"

Elio blushed. "I wanted to wait until Nebby and the Solgaleo settle down before I explain more. The house has enough space for the pokemon we gathered up. I wanted to test out how many kinds can actually be left out before I try to surprise you... I should have kept my mouth shut about the basement."

Lillie blushed as she looked at Elio teasingly. "Are you trying to invite me over?"

Elio looked her in the eyes. "Yes!"

Lillie shook her head. "Before I accept, this is mainly a place for all pokemon we rescued! Once they settle in it is going to be a lot of work helping them."

Elio nodded. "I know that the P.C is linked to a place on Alola. My plan is kind of redundant but I am willing to go the extra mile, plus after wards we can use it to make some of our guys feel... welcome."

Lillie smiled as she heard the words. "Soon as those two settle in for the night, I want to see this house before we come to any conclusions." Elio smiled as he called the Mew back into the master ball. Once Lunala and the Solgaleo settle down, the two trainers called in the Charizard's to fly them to Melemele.

As the Elio and Lillie enter the house, they were greeted to a Banette jumping out for a cute boo! The house itself is a single story building with the basic needs. A kitchen, bathroom, backyard, main living room, a storage room and two bed rooms facing each other. Only difference was that it was large and has a basement.

Elio smiled at Lillie. "You want to let some of your guys out?"

Lillie smiled back as she shouted. "Lola! Cain! Check this place out!" The Vaporeon and Leafeon looked around find themselves in a new building, Elio grinned as he tossed his. "H.P! Lost! Come greet some of the new additions to the clan! Hey Isaac, you may have met Lost before!"

The Mew was let out and saw the Mimikyu quick to greet it, both became fast friends.

Lillie sighed. "Swoops, Maiden, Medic, Mele, Shockums come on out!"

The living room felt much more lively as the Gardevoir joined the Hitmonchan, Dodrio and Hypno on the couch to watch T.V. The Banette, Mew, Raichu and Mimikyu were playing rough as the Venusaur found a place to sleep in.

Lillie looked at the pokemon and asked Elio. "What is this all about?"

Elio was about to join the mischievous trio as he answered. "This party is meant to break this house in. My other plan is to have some pokemon over here for when we are busy traveling, other wise our main goal here is for us and our pokemon to live together. we have. H.P is great with younger pokemon, so any of the unevolved ones or smaller guys we can effectively raise. Another reason for bringing these guys out is because after everything these guys have been through they deserve to party a little bit. Speaking of which where is Onua and Ghorchi?"

Lillie rolled her eyes. "They are at Kukui's still, Onua can only fit in the backyard and the professor wanted to see Ghorchi out for a little bit, how long is this party going to last?"

Elio looked over to the Dodrio's arguing with each other over a poke star film and how uneventful the party was save for the Eeveelutions and the smaller pokemon. "I say that unless Brimmy is telling Guppy everything in the backyard I say around two hours."

Lillie sighed as she was petting the Mew and Raichu. "If you want I can make something to keep this party some what alive, there was something I wanted to try and make. How many berries do you have?"

Elio grabbed his bag. "Types or just amount?"

Lillie requested that he take out a tomato berry, a qualot berry, a kelpsy berry, a pomeg berry, a hondew berry and a grepa berry, Elio offered to help when she mentioned something about something done in Sinnoh. "Poffins? You know, I heard about different customs as it is so I am willing to give this one a try. What is the reason?"

Lillie raised a finger as she placed the berries in the batter. "Something I am thinking about that won't happen for a while. I'll have to talk to Kukui if it is okay for me to live here with you, if he and Burnet says yes... this would be a nice place to live in with the two of us."

Elio smiled with her. "I'll talk to them with you if they want to have a word with me over this."

Lillie had the poffins cooling as she closed her eyes and kissed him! "It would be easier for both of us to face this together."

* * *

 **(This is the Author, Aside from coming back and fixing any errors I have not seen. This is the conclusion of the Fanfiction. Be ready soon before I post the next fanfic continuing this story titled Alola, Sinnoh! In the mean time if you read this far... I would like an honest review of this Fanfiction. Do you like the story? Which among the non XD shadow pokemon was the best battle and story wise? Which among the XD Shadow pokemon was your favorite? Ask me any of those questions and more.)**


End file.
